Vampyr (Sasosaku adaptación)
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Vampyr resucita los atributos de la novela gótica de misterio con un estilo clásico que acentúa su humor negro. Su ritmo vertiginoso hará latir tu corazón a toda prisa mientras te sumerges en la atmosfera oscura y envolvente que caracteriza las historias de vampiros más inquietantes. Sus personajes te llevarán en un apasionante recorrido por el mundo de Naruto del siglo XIX...
1. Capitulo 1: Internado parte 1

Con ustedes les presento el proyecto en el que he estado trabajando desde hace ya un tiempo, como ven esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del libreo de Carolina Andújar usando los personajes de Naruto, si uso algún personaje de mi invención se los diré. Espero les guste y le den un gran apoyo con sus comentarios. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Internado parte 1.**

Matsuri llego al internado el último día del que parecía haber sido el octubre más largo de mi estadía en Konoha no tōjō. No había parado de llover en dos semanas y el árbol que solía contemplar cada vez que estaba sola en mi habitación se había caído a causa de la borrasca de la noche anterior. Era un árbol formidable que no perdía su denso follaje durante el invierno y parecía quedar solo, presidiendo la colina a medida que el año avanzaba. Siempre se lo veía hermoso e imponente, y yo fantaseaba con subir a lo alto de su copa para ver más allá del bosque que nos separaba del resto del mundo. La madrugada en que cayó a tierra se proclamaba un chubasco aun peor que los de los días anteriores; la lluvia azotaba las piedras con tanta inclemencia que temí que se rompiera el ventanal. Como no albergaba la esperanza de tener un poco más de claridad a causa del mal tiempo, volví a encender la lámpara de aceite que había dejado al pie del tocador. Era mi cumpleaños y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Por más que pensé que tal vez el agua y el jabón perfumado se llevarían los rezagos de una noche llena de sueños tranquilos, no podía desprenderme de la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Me había levantado una hora antes del llamado y faltaba todavía bastante para que saliera el sol. En vista del desasosiego que sentía, empecé a pasearme por mi estancia, persiguiendo mi propia sombra. No sé qué me hizo asomarme a la ventana. Tal vez escuché con el alma el llamado de auxilio del árbol a través del fragor que la ventisca provocaba. Los techos de la edificación retumbaban bajo el granizo, y el eco de los truenos recorría los pasillos adyacentes a mi habitación. Hice la pesada cortina a un lado y quede poco menos que estupefacta frente al espectáculo que ofrecía semejante tormenta: el negro del cielo era surcado a intervalos cada vez más cortos por un rayo incandescente y la vegetación había quedado sumida en la danza desenfrenada de las corrientes del norte. Las montañas se recortaban contra el horizonte con la intermitente claridad de las centellas. Agua y más agua caís, y lo hacía descargando todas las emociones acumuladas de los amotinados nubarrones.

Aún no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí de pie, tal vez siendo la única espectadora de aquella sinfonía de ira celestial, pero podría haber transcurrido una hora o un minuto. Cuando más furiosa rugía la naturaliza, logrando demostrarme cuan inconsecuente era mi existencia en comparación con su poderío, todo cesó. El agua, el viento y los truenos quedaron suspendidos y reinó el silencio. No se oía el crujir de una hoja ni el tintineo de una gotera solitaria. Una niebla espesa comenzó a deslizarse serpentinamente desde el espacio que se dibujaba entre las dos cumbres más empinadas que había frente a mi ventana y escuché la insinuación de un galopar en la distancia. La cascada de niebla alcanzó mi árbol en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cerniéndose a su alrededor con la forma de una mano blanquecina de dedos largos y huesudos. En el momento en que los dedos de bruma se cerraron sobre el árbol, la tempestad se reanudó y no pude ver nada durante algunos minutos.

Ya se anunciaba el alba. Las imágenes que la precedieron estarán grabadas en mi memoria para siempre: un relámpago ilumino la colina donde había visto el árbol quedar envuelto en un blanco sudario. La tierra había sido levantada y mi magnifico amigo había sido despojado de su trono. Quise gritar, pero me faltó la voz. Me llevé los dedos a la garganta y tuve la escalofriante impresión de que una maldición se anunciaba. El agua teñida de tierra rojiza rodó la colina abajo hasta los escalones empedrados, pareciendo mancharlos con la sangre del rey del bosque. Había amanecido, pero la claridad del sol no podría haber disipado la oscuridad que había caído sobre nuestras vidas. Noté que la llama de mi lamparita se había extinguido.

Fue entonces cuando vi el carruaje. Lo tiraban cuatro brioso sementales de largas crines lisas y se diferenciaban de los coches que solían llegar hasta Konoha no tōjō por ser más estilizado y elegante. La madera estaba pintada de un negro muy brillante y tenía hermosos grabados de plata sobre las puertas. Las cortinas eran de color rojo borgoña y, a juzgar por la lujosa apariencia de la calesa, adiviné que debían estar hechas del más fino terciopelo. El cochero iba vestido de forma impecable pero no puede observar su rostro; el sombrero de ala ancha que llevaba no me lo permitió.

No sabía que esperásemos la llegada de ningún visitante ese día y me sorprendí cuando el coche cruzó el umbral para detenerse a la entrada del edificio. El chochero se bajó de su asiente de un salto y tiró con fuerza la campada que se balanceaba en el intersticio del muro exterior. Lo hizo contundentemente pero una sola vez. El tañido de la campana nunca me había estremecido antes, siempre me había parecido alegre pero esa mañana me dio una impresión lúgubre, como si estuviera haciendo el llamado a un entierro. Al poco tiempo salio la señorita Samui. Noté que estaba muy agitada. Cruzó un par de frases con el cochero y él pareció interrumpirla, dominando la conversación durante un par de minutos. Luego la señorita Samui gesticuló con los ademanes de quien recibe una agradable sorpresa. El cochero avanzó hasta la parte posterior del coche y procedió a bajar tres grandes baúles, a cual más bellamente tallado, depositándolos con cuidado sobre la estrecha parte seca del rellano de las escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal. A continuación, el hombre se arregló el cuello del abrigo y se enderezó para abrir la puerta del coche con talante ceremonioso.

Lo primero que pude vislumbrar fue la delicada punta de la bota que se apoyó en el escaloncito de metal del coche, escapando de los vuelos de unas faldas de riquísima tela negra. Luego se asomó una pálida mano femenina que encontró la que le ofrecía el cochero. Lo último que vio ese gris amanecer fue el níveo rostro de Matsuri coronado por las cascadas de su cabellera castaña. Y digo que fue lo último que vio, pues desde que Matsuri llegó, la distante figura del sol quedó cubierta por un lóbrego manto de nubes y ya nunca más volvió a amanecer.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Esa mañana, cuando bajé a la capilla para la misa diaria, había gran revuelto entre mis compañeras.

\- Y tú, Rin, ¿habías escuchado hablar de ella alguna vez?- preguntaba Konan Yutaka, mi mejor amiga, a Rin Nohara, su compañera de habitación.

\- Nunca- replicó Rin- pero según Kin Tsuch, la señorita Samui le dijo a la señora Yodo que su familia es tan inmensamente rica que está comprando todo Kagi no Kuni *****. Bueno todo Kagi no Kuni es un decir, pero tú me entiendes. Me pregunto cómo es que no te la mencionaron siquiera durante la temporada que pasaste allá el año pasado. La habrían invitado a algunos bailes, ¿no?

\- No lo creo- interrumpió Yugito Nii –parece ser que el motivo de que haya llegado al internado de Konoha no tōjō es precisamente ser preparada para su presentación en sociedad el año que viene.

\- ¿De quién hablan?- me atreví a preguntar.

\- ¡Sakura! Por fin llegas- dijo Konan –hablamos de Matsuri, la alumna que llegó a Konoha no tōjō esta mañana.

\- Debe tratarse de la misma persona que vi llegar al amanecer- dije a mi pesar, pues no deseaba contarles con cuánta atención había observado cada movimiento de Matsuri escondida detrás de mi cortina.

\- ¡Cómo! ¿La has visto?- preguntó Rin, abriendo sus ojillos negros tanto como los cuencos que los albergaban se lo permitían- ¡Cuéntanoslo todo! ¿es alta? ¿Rolliza? A que es muy poco agraciada… ¿A que sí?

\- Siento decepcionarte, Rin, la verdad es que es una belleza rara- le conté.

\- ¿Y bien? ¡Descríbenosla!- pidió Yugito.

\- Pues… es blanca y fina como una lápida de mármol. Tiene cabello castaño… bueno, no castaño, es de un color que nunca había visto antes. Color… habano, tirando más o menos a rojo.

\- Pero, Sakura, qué selección de palabras más sombría- dijo Konan entrecerrando los ojos- parece que estuvieras describiendo un espectro y no una chica.

\- Lo sé- respondí- no me acuerdo bien. Debe ser por la muerte de mi árbol.

\- ¿Cómo que _tu_ árbol? Y, ¿cómo que _muerte?-_ inquirió Rin- ¿De qué hablas?

\- El árbol grande del jardín se cayó anoche durante la tormenta- expliqué.

\- ¡No ese árbol!- exclamó Konan- ¿cómo puede ser?

\- Creo que averiguaré más acerca de Matsuri hablando con la señora Yodo- dijo Yugito Nii- cuando Konan y Sakura comienzan a hablar de sus rarezas las conversaciones se ponen realmente fastidiosas. Ven, Rin, vamos a ver de qué se han enterado las demás.

Rin siguió a Yugito como si más fiel esclava, y ambas se perdieron tras los negros vestidos de nuestras otras compañeras. Yugito Nii era considerada la chica más hermosa de nuestro internado y actuaba como tal. Siempre recogía sus cabellos rubios en un tocado alto y caminaba con la nariz apuntando al cielo. Sus curvas eran muy generosas y procuraba ostentar su escote cuando la ocasión se lo permitía lo que, en Konoha no tōjō, era muy rara vez. Rin Nohara, en contraste, era una tímida ratoncita de Tetsu no Kuni ***** que arrugaba el diminuto morro sin cesar ora a causa de sus alergias, ora por costumbre. Tenía las mejillas con marcas moradas y el cabello castaño corto. Era la única que se entusiasmaba sinceramente con las más banales minucias de la vida de Yugito y era, por esta razón, su más y leal devota compañera.

Aunque las alumnas de Konoha no tōjō provenían de diversos lugares del mundo, se nos incitaba a hablar siempre japonés para que aquellas que no lo dominaban llegaran a hacerlo con fluidez antes de volver a sus hogares. Konan y yo hablábamos en mandarín, que ella me había enseñado, pero habíamos desarrollado un lenguaje de escritura secreto para poder enviarnos notas que no pudiesen ser comprendidas por nadie en caso de ser interceptadas. En ellas nos poníamos de acuerdo para jugarle alguna broma a alguien (Este alguien era usualmente Yugito) o hablar de los pocos chicos que conocíamos.

Konan solía invitarme a pasar las vacaciones con ella, cosa que encantaba a mi tío Asuma y a su esposa, quienes, por motivos ajenos a mi conocimiento, nunca se había interesado por nada que me concerniera excluyendo, por supuesto, manejar la herencia de mis padres. Cumplía con pagar las cuentas del internado y con hacerme llegar el dinero suficiente para cubrir mis necesidades a través del señor Kakashi, que había sido el abogado de mi padre cuando este vivía. No me faltaba, pues, nada, y para mí Konan era mi hermana y única familia.

\- Dios mío, Sakura, por poco lo he olvidado: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- las palabras de Konan resonaron en la distancia mientras ella me besaba ambas mejillas. Me había adentrado de nuevo en los recuerdos de la madrugada.

\- Gracias, amiga mía- sonreí tratando de sonreír.

\- No sé qué te ocurre hoy, se nota que estás muy afectada. ¡Mira nada las ojeras que tienes!

\- Ay, Konan, he pasado una pésima noche. Casi hubiera preferido compartir una habitación con Yugito para no estar sola…-por poco me había arrepentido de esconderle la sonata al capellán Tobirama, pues tal había sido la causa de que nos pusieran a Konan y a mí en cuartos separados- tuve tantas pesadillas que ni siquiera recuerdo una completa, llegaban figuras fantasmagóricas a rondar mi cama una y otra vez. No pude dormir.

\- ¿pesadillas? ¡Magnifico! En la noche consultaremos su significad con la ayuda de mi libro gitano. Tus sueños siempre terminan por revelarnos algo de importancia…- entonces, el semblante de Konan se tornó melancólico y agregó- de repente me siento triste, Sakura. ¡cuán pronto me he contagiado de tu disposición de esta mañana! ¡con lo alegre que estaba!

\- Lo siento, Konan, no puedo evitarlo.

\- No lo sientas. Es nuestra promesa de amistad ser fieles a nuestros sentimientos cualesquiera que sean y, si se trata de afligir a todo el que se te acerque en el día de hoy, pues que así sea… y ojalá se trate de Yugito- dijo ella guiñándome el ojo.

\- ¡Amén!- dije, sonriéndole.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando el capellán inició la misa. La señorita Samui me obligaba a sentarme en la primera fila para tenerme vigilada, así que ya no podía hacer de las mías con tanta frecuencia. De todos modos, ese día no se me habría ocurrido hacer ninguna travesura. Estaba pensando en Matsuri y en la malévola mirada que me había clavado al bajarse del coche. ¿O era un falso recuerdo tardío? ¿Habría podido verme desde allí, estando yo tres pisos más arriba y oculta tras las cortinas? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo oscura que estaba la mañana, parecía imposible. Pero, ¿no me había dirigido una pérfida sonrisa triunfal? Estaba a punto de prohibirme pensar un segundo más en ella cuando la copa del cáliz se resbaló de las manos del capellán Tobirama y el vino consagrado salió disparado, dejando un gran manchón en el mantel del altar. Se oyó un murmullo general de risas entre las bancas de las chicas más jóvenes, pero a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia. Seguí con los ojos la trayectoria de la copa: esta rodó con lentitud por el suelo hasta detenerse a los pies de Rin Nohara, quien se hallaba parada al otro extremo de la capilla. Rin hizo ademán de inclinarse para recogerla. Miro con expresión irresoluta a la señorita Samui antes de tocarla y la señorita Samui le devolvió el gesto tal que Rin supo que no debía atreverse a cometer semejante trasgresión. Al fin con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza, el capellán Tobirama se decidió a levantar la copa él mismo y reanudar la ceremonia. Busqué la esbelta figura de Matsuri a mí alrededor, pero no la vi por ningún lado.

Al finalizar el servicio, la señorita Samui se dirigió a nosotras en el comedor, mientras se servía el desayuno:

\- Señoritas- dijo- tengo un importante anuncio que darles. Como deben saberlo ya, esta mañana hemos tenido el placer de recibir a la señorita Matsuri, quien de ahora en adelante hará parte de nuestro selecto grupo de estudiantes. No la esperábamos hasta la primavera; sus padres han partido a Mizu no Kuni ***** antes de lo previsto y por ello Matsuri ha adelantado su llegada a Konoha no tōjō. En estos momentos se encuentra descansando, ha tenido un largo viaje pero esta noche nos acompañará durante la hora de lectura después de la cena. Espero que todas sepan darle una cordial bienvenida y que la acojan con el mismo afecto con que fueron acogidas cuando llegaron a Konoha no tōjō. La familia de Matsuri nos ha hecho una generosa donación, así que las invito a tratarla con deferencia y agradecimiento: por la gentileza de la familia de ella podremos reparar el lado este del edificio central que se ha visto tan afectado por las frecuentes lluvia de los últimos meses como ya se acerca la época de las pruebas trimestrales, les recomiendo que ayuden a Matsuri a ponerse al día con lo que necesite. No siendo más, pueden desayunar.

\- S he tratarla con el mismo afecto que me prodigaron Konan y Sakura cuando llegué- dijo Yugito al tiempo que untaba un panecillo con mermelada de fresa- tendré que recoger sapos desde ahora para ponerlos bajo su almohada cada noche.

\- No te hagas la valiente, Yugito- repliqué- tu sabes muy bien que no serías capaz de acercarte a ninguno de ellos. Además, los sapos te tienen terror.

\- ¿cómo que los sapos me tienen terror a mí?- preguntó Yugito.

\- Te tienen pánico- proseguí- los he visto temblar solo con verte de lejos, tan repugnante les pareces.

\- Es cierto- añadió Konan- de hecho, el otro día estaba besando a uno de ellos con la esperanza de que se transformase en un apuesto lacayo…

\- Digan lo que quieran- la interrumpió Yugito- al gin y al cabo, es a mí a quien Nagato Uzumaki mira con pasión en los bailes.

\- Dijiste que te mira con compasión, ¿verdad?- dijo Konan con la boca llena de panecillos de chocolate- no me extraña, puesto que tú no haces más que pensar en él y él suspira por Sakura.

\- ¡que asco!- exclamé- ¿de veras le gusto a ese engreído?

\- Si- replicó Konan- me lo dijo Kimimaro: nuestro amigo deshoja cestadas de margaritas en tu nombre y, cuando no hay margaritas deshoja libros.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!- protestó Yugito con la sangre a punto de ebullición- ¡Es a mí a quien escribe cartas cada mes!

Por supuesto que Konan y yo sabíamos que Nagato no tenía ningún interés en mí; él y yo nos detestábamos con pasión y sin compasión. Eran estas pequeñas jugarretas las que hacía que Yugito formulara confesiones que nosotras sabíamos aprovechar más adelante, como la sustanciosa referencia a las cartas enviadas por Nagato con tanta frecuencia. Lo mejor de todo era que Yugito nunca dejaba de caer en nuestras trampas, ni nosotras de tendérselas casi por instinto.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores consecuencias y nos dirigimos al aula de clases hablando en voz baja acerca de cómo podríamos utilizar con sabiduría la información recibida por parte de Yugito. El aula estaba más oscura de lo habitual pues afuera el día más bien parecía noche, y nuestra institutriz había traído varias lámparas de aceite para que pudiésemos leer. Cuando me senté en mi lugar, note algo que no había visto al entrar a la habitación. Al pie de mi pupitre había un sobre algo arrugado que llamo mi atención pues el aula siempre permanecía irreprochablemente limpia. La recogía sin dar obvias muestras de curiosidad y lo abrí con delicadeza. Adentro había una nota que decía:

 _Ten cuidado._

* * *

 _Kagi no kuni: El país de las llaves._

 _Tetsi no Kuni: El país del hierro._

 _Mizu no Kuni: El país del Agua._

Este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Espero que le puedan dar todo el apoyo que se merece para yo poder seguir con él. Espero les guste como a mi me gusta hacerlo, esto no lo hago con ningún propósito más que para entretenerme. Si están interesados en ver una pareja en concreto o algún personaje les pido que me lo dejen en los comentarios porque hay unos que no se por cuales cambiar.

Los que conocen la historia podrían darme consejos o algo para decirme de como desean ver esta adaptación.


	2. Capítulo 2: Internado parte 2

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan leído el primer capitulo y hayan comentado. En uno me aconsejaron el no hacer la adaptación de este libro, y aunque no quiera sonar grosera diré que _lo siento_. Yo lo hago por mero gusto, y aunque se que en esta adaptación los personajes que pongo no se adaptan a los del libro, yo lo hago porque pienso _"Creo que se vería interesante él/ella como esta persona"._ Por favor no pienses mal de mi, solo lo hago por gusto. No tengo ningún fin al hacer esta adaptación; y aunque sea un libro largo y con una narrativa lenta donde **Sasori** demorará en hacer acto de aparición, se que a muchas personas les podría gustar. Yo no tengo afán en terminar esto y espero que ustedes tampoco. Si me quieren apoyar con este proyecto se los agradezco, sino quieren, no es necesario que me lo digan. Yo sola me daría cuenta al no recibir comentarios o algo. Y a la persona que me aconsejó el no hacer la adaptación, como dije, no quiero sonar grosera y no te lo tomes a mal, pero es mi pensamiento de que querer hacer, si no te gusta lo que dije por favor perdóname. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Internado parte 2.**

No había firma, ni iniciales, ni destinatario. La letra podría haber sido la de cualquier alumna de Konoha no tōjō. Decidí guardarla para mostrársela a Konan más adelante. No sabía si era por el frio o por las emociones de la madrugada de ese día, pero sentí que el estómago se me revolvía cuando puse la nota sobre mi regazo. Entonces levanté la mano y le pedí a la señorita Yodo que me permitiese ausentarme del aula por unos instantes. Cuando me incorporé dejando el sobre dentro de pupitre, advertí que mis nauseas desaparecía casi por completo. Esperé un par de segundos, y volví a sentarme.

\- -¿qué pasa, señorita Haruno? ¿es esta acaso otra de sus bromas?- preguntó la señorita Yodo.

\- - No, en lo absoluto, señorita Yodo- repliqué- pensé que el desayuno me había sentado mal, pero ya estoy bien.

Ella me miro con recelo y prosiguió con la lección. Lo que estaba ocurriendo me parecía muy extraño. Volví a tocar el sobre y las náuseas regresaron. Retiré la mano de él y desaparecieron. Pensé que, por el motivo que fuese, tal vez no me convenía entrar en contacto con el sobre, al menos en ese momento. Al terminar la lección quise enseñárselo a Konan, y cuál no sería mi sorpresa al no hallarla por ningún lado. Me tardé un buen rato en salir del aula, pues vacié el contenido de mi pupitre varias veces. Nada. El misterioso sobre se había esfumado.

A la hora del almuerzo le narré a Konan lo que había acontecido con la nota que había encontrado, así como todos los detales de la noche anterior y la llegada de Matsuri.

\- Es extraño que no haya adelantado su llegada de esta forma- dijo Konan- me pregunto qué harán sus padres en Mizu no Kuni… no deseo alarmarte pero yo doy especial importancia a los acontecimientos que rodean la llegada de una nueva persona, y los del día de hoy han sido muy peculiares ¿Qué hay del cáliz derramado? Eso nunca había ocurrido en Konoha no tōjō. ¡Pobre del capellán Tobirama!

Lo más extraño de todo era que Matsuri hubiese podido llegar a Konoha no tōjō con un tiempo semejante. El terreno ya era bastante accidentado, y no quiero ni pensar cómo se hubieran puesto los caminos en un octubre tan invernal. A pesar que este internado se encontraba cerca del valle, no me explicaba como el carruaje de Matsuri había atravesado los escarpados montes que nos rodeaban: a pocas personas se les ocurría emprender una travesía similar a menos que fuese en verano o la primavera, y eso no garantizaba un viaje exento de percances.

De nuevo la imagen de Matsuri regresó a mí y me estremecí: A pesar de ser una chica joven, tenía un aire de antigüedad. Lucía como si fuera de siglos anteriores y, aunque se veía tan fresca, también me había dado cuenta de que la hubiesen acabado de desempolvar, por lo que su apariencia encajaba a la perfección con el lugar.

Konoha no tōjō era un edificio oscuro de piedra que había sido un templo en épocas pasadas. Contaba con muchas habitaciones y con el edificio central donde estaba la cocina, comedor, despensa y capilla. Con el paso del tiempo se fue modernizando un poco los otros edificios donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las alumnas con el de algunas supervisoras.

Un bosque de abetos, hayas y robles se extendía en los alrededores de la propiedad, y más allá de este se divisaban las montañas que rodeaban el lugar. Se llegaba al camposanto del antiguo templo cruzando el bosque a través de un sendero, al lado este de nuestros dormitorios. A pesar del aislamiento este internado era de mucho prestigio y contaba con casi doscientas alumnas provenientes de familias adineradas. El pueblo más cercano quedaba a medio día de camino cabalgando, por lo que el suministro de Konoha no tōjō dependía de las familias de campesinos de las tierras colindantes; aunque contara con su propia granja.

Dado que Konoha no tōjō era un templo en sus orígenes no era de extrañarse que tuviese un aire sombrío y misterioso, donde muchas leyendas de fantasmas circularan por sus paredes. Pero en especial esta noche era donde se hacía más ruido sobre el ya supersticioso espíritu de la región. La señorita Samui había tratado en vano de impedir que circularan historias de espectros y demonios entre las colegialas pero, aunque lo hubiese logrado, era imposible de ignorar el nerviosismo de aquellos a cargo del servicio cuando la fecha se acercaba. Se los veía a todos cargando crucifijos, medallas de santos protectores, e incluso algunos llenaban los bolsillos de ajo o hierbas.

Desde mi llegada al internado me había hecho amiga de Hinata, una de las ayudas de cámara, y era ella quien me contaba todo lo que se decía en la cocina. El año anterior me había regalado una pequeña cruz de madera que desde entonces llevaba siempre alrededor de mi cuello por amistad y protección. Hinata tenía nuestra misma edad y se escapaba a conversar con Konan y conmigo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Aunque la señorita Samui pensaba que estaba castigándome al dejarme sola en una habitación, pues no era ajena al hecho de que le tengo terror a la oscuridad, no sabía que estaba en realidad promoviendo nuestras reuniones clandestinas. Mi nueva habitación quedaba bastante alejada de los de Yugito y ya no había soplones que pudieran delatarnos. Konan y yo habíamos enseñado a Hinata a leer y escribir, y ella era tan aplicada que con los años había llegado a hacerlo tan bien como nosotras, de tal modo que nos dejaba notas debajo de la almohada anunciando cuando vendría a visitarnos.

Ese día su hermana estaba sirviendo el almuerzo y dejo deslizar en mis faldas una nota de parte de Hinata cuando ponía mi plato. Solo comí sopa con un poco de pan pues no tenía mucha hambre, y el vino no logró despertármelo. Estaba ansiosa por leer el mensaje de Hinata y, en cuanto se nos permitió levantarnos de la mesa, corría a esconderme detrás de un pino del jardín donde descansaban los demás para tener algo de privacidad. El prado estaba encharcado y las botas se me mojaron, dejando caer agua hasta mis calcetines. Abrí el mensaje que estaba doblado en cuatro, no sin antes mirar a ambos lados para cerciorarme que nadie me viese y leí:

 _"viernes 28 de octubre 1879  
Internado para señoritas Konoha no __tōjō_  
 _Mi querida señorita Sakura:_

 _Supongo que se habrá enterado de la llegada de la nueva alumna a Konoha no_ _tōjō esta mañana. Su nombre, por si no lo sabe aún es Matsuri y ha venido desde muy lejos, según el cochero que la trajo le conto al quico que alimenta los caballos. Lo que voy a decirle no se lo repita a nadie a excepción de la señorita Konan pues es tan extraño que si alguien llegase a saberlo no solo me tildarían de loca, sino que me acusarían de calumnia y tendría que irme de acá. Le suplico por esta razón que arroje esta nota a la chimenea en cuanto la haya leído._

 _Después de que llevaran los baúles de la señorita a su habitación asignada que es la mejor en toda Konoha no_ _tōjō, la señorita Samui supuso que la recién llegada desearía un baño de esponja y algo de comer, así que me ordeno que la llevase una palangana de agua, una pastilla de jabón y una cesta de panecillos de chocolate con una jarra de leche. ¡Tuve que hacer dos viajes para subir tantas cosas al tercer piso!_

 _Como no sabía si la señorita Matsuri dormía, entre sin tocar para depositar lo que le llevaba al lado de la cama sin despertarla. Deje las cosas en la puerta y abrí la puerta con el mayor sigilo posible. Cuando la abrí por poco me desmayo; la señorita estaba de pie en la esquina opuesta de la habitación, con los dientes hincados en un ave ¡pero no crea que se trataba de una pata de pollo! Se trataba de un pajarillo que ¡aún estaba vivo! La pobre criatura aleteaba tratando de zafarse de las manos de su depredadora, mientras a esta última le chorreaba sangre por las manos y mentón._

 _Tome usted un respiro y resígnese. Así como lo lee mí estimada señorita Sakura. Usted sabe que yo jamás le mentiría; primero le mentiría a mi Naruto y ambas sabemos que sería incapaz de eso. Cuando me vio, la señorita Matsuri soto el pajarito de inmediato y se puso la mano sobre la boca, tapándosela a la vez que se limpiaba. Le juro a usted que me miro con un odio tal que no creía que persona alguna fuese capaz de hacerlo, pero me habló con la voz más dulce que hubiese oído y sonriendo:_

\- - _Entra y cierra la puerta tras de ti por favor- le obedecí, aunque lo que en verdad quería era salir corriendo de allí._

\- - _¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó ella._

\- - _Hinata señorita- le respondí to con voz temblorosa, estoy segura pues tomo mi cuerpo se sacudía como una hoja al viento._

\- - _Hola Hinata. Mi nombre es Matsuri. Te permitiré que me llames señorita Matsuri, como ustedes los pueblerinos suelen hacer, para que haya más familiaridad entre nosotras, en vista de que te he tomado tanto cariño en los últimos quince segundos. Bien Hinata, voy a decirte algo y solo voy a decirlo una vez, así que presta atención, querida lo que acabas de ver… nunca lo viste ¿comprendes?_

 _Yo apenas asentí con la cabeza una y otra vez._

\- - _¿Qué pasa pequeña?- prosiguió-¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? Vamos, no seas timida, que me vas a poner incomoda… y yo odio sentirme así. Explícame que entendiste, para saber que contamos con un excelente nivel de comunicación._

 _Pude hablar de milagro, creo que el crucifijo que llevo al cuello fue lo que me dio la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Le dije:_

\- - _Comprendí que no se comió ningún pájaro, señorita Matsuri._

\- - _¿de qué pájaro hablas?- pregunto ella._

\- - _De ninguno, señorita- le conteste._

\- - _¡Bien Hinata! Te felicito. Veo que eres una chica muy inteligente t que nos la vamos a llevar de maravilla. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer: trae a la habitación el baño de esponja que me enviaron y llévate la comida. Dásela a alguien, o cómetela tú. Pero antes de salir limpia la mancha que ese animalillo que jamás existió dejó en la alfombra. ¿está claro?_

\- - _Si señorita Matsuri._

 _Cuando entré con el agua y el jabón, el pájaro había desaparecido. Noté que la señorita Matsuri estaba quitándose la ropa tras el biombo y me incliné sobre la alfombra, que hube de lavar con la esponja que le había subido ¡Cuál no sabría mi sorpresa cuando ella salio totalmente desnuda y con el pelo recogido! Se paró campante y sonante al frente mío y dijo:_

\- - _Lávame._

\- - _¿Cómo dice usted, señorita Matsuri?- me atreví a preguntarle con la esperanza que cambiase de opinión, aunque sabía que había pedido._

 _Usted sabe que yo soy muy pudorosa y que no me gusta ver a nadie desnudo, ni siquiera a mis propias hermanas. Por este motivo, me perdonará usted que no le narre puntualmente la espantosa experiencia que fue para mí tener que asear a la señorita Matsuri. Baste con decirle que contorsionaba el cuerpo como una víbora con cada movimiento de la esponja, y gemía de placer al entrar en contacto con el agua ensangrentada que tuve que usar para bañarla, si es que a esa abominación se le puede llamar baño._

 _Los detalles deseo olvidarlos, y le pido a usted que no me los exija en el futuro. Quede sintiéndome infinitamente mal y no comprendo el tipo de goce que ella experimentó al obligarme a lavarla, pero le aseguro que era un goce perverso. Cuando ya me iba, la señorita Matsuri volvió a detenerme._

\- - _Una cosa más Hinata; ya te enterarás por la señorita Samui de que mi estado de salud es muy delicado y por ello debo tomar todos muy alimentos en cama. Es una lástima verme privada de la compañía de mis compañeras durante las meriendas, pero así es la… vida ¡Que la vamos a hacer! ¡pobres de quienes sufrimos los tormentos de la enfermedad! Por todo lo anterior, te pido en el nombre de la amistad que tenemos que seas tú quien se encargue de traerme las comidas ¡Cuánto consuelo me dará seguir viéndote a diario! Lo harás ¿Verdad, querida mía?_

\- - _Como usted ordene, señorita Matsuri._

\- - _¡Gracias Hinata! No sabes cuan feliz me haces. Ahora vete, no quiero ser la causante de que te den una reprimenda por estar conversando tan amenamente conmigo en vez de cumplir tus deberes._

\- - _Si, señorita Matsuri._

\- - _Gracias otra vez Hinata. Vete pues. Vete ya querida._

 _Cuando logré salir de esa habitación corrí gradas abajo como una loca, y seguí corriendo al salir por la puerta trasera del edificio. No pude evitar elevar la vista hacia la ventana de la señorita Matsuri ¡Ella estaba allí señorita Sakura, sonriéndome!_

 _En cuanto pude me senté a escribir esta carta. En el caso de que algo llegase a pasarme necesito que al menos usted sepa todo esto. No sé por qué presiento que estoy más protegida tomando el riesgo de contarle estas cosas que si no lo hago. ¡Kami-sama sabe que estoy aterrorizada! Cuídese, señorita Sakura, y cuide también de la señorita Konan. Creo que he cumplido con el deber de advertirles acerca de la señorita Matsuri._

 _Permítame ahora reiterarle mi petición de que se deshaga de esta carta de inmediato. No quisiera tener mayores problemas que los que ya tengo. Por lo demás, le deseo que tenga un muy feliz cumpleaños si es que no llego a verla en lo que queda del día. Sepa que estaré pensando en usted. Ore por mi señorita Sakura, como yo lo hago por usted y la señorita Konan. Siento que todos aquí en Konoha no_ _tōjō necesitamos de la intervención divina con urgencia._

 _Siempre fiel en afecto y amistad, Hinata"_

La carta de Hinata me había dejado petrificada y ahora tenía los pies mojados y helados. Oculté la carta dentro de mi escote y corría a mi habitación para cambiarme los calcetines antes que se acabara la hora del receso.

El cielo ostentaba un funesto color plomo y el cuarto estaba en la penumbra. Había olvidado bajar la lámpara en la mañana para llenarla y tuve que quitarme las botas en la oscuridad y encontrar mis medias de lana a tientas. Cuando me las ponía, me pareció oír pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Contuve la respiración y los pasos se detuvieron frente mi puerta.

Esperé a que hubiese algún movimiento fuera de la estancia o que golpearan la puerta. Pero no ocurrió nada. Podía quedarme allí sentada o salir al encuentro de lo que hubiese allí fuera, pero solo se me ocurrió elevar una oración, haciendo mi crucifijo de madera. De repente sentí una corriente de aire helado y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Estaba allí, sabía que era Matsuri porque una extraña vibración se desprendía de ella y no porque pudiese distinguirla con claridad.

\- -Hola- dijo.

\- -¿Quién está ahí?- dije con esfuerzo.

\- -Matsuri- respondió con un susurro que se confundía con el silbido del viento que recorría la habitación.

No dije nada. Ya no había nada que hacer. Solo aguardar y sentir ese miedo gélido que me invadía. Podía ver la línea de sus hombros y el contorno de su torso. Estaba quieta, con los brazos ligeramente separados del cuerpo.

\- -Has leído la nota, ¿verdad?- inquirió. El corazón me dio un vuelco dentro del pecho.

\- -¿la nota?

\- -No tienes que fingir, Sakura.

Conocía mi nombre. Peor aún, sabía de la nota ¿me habría visto leyendo detrás del árbol? ¿Habría obligado a Hinata a confesar que la había escrito? De no ser así, ¿Cómo sabía de la carta, y cómo sabía quién era yo?

\- -Vamos, respóndeme- prosiguió- ya sé que la leíste. Solo quiero oírlo de tus labios. Siempre dices la verdad ¿no es así, Sakura?

Cuando pronuncio mi nombre por segunda vez, me pareció que sus ojos iluminaban la estancia con un insólito resplandor. Avanzó hacia mí y me tomo por el cuello. Sentí su fuerte rechazo cuando su mano helada tocó mi vestido. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, y su mirada parecía adentrarse en mí. Nunca había visto una criatura semejante a Matsuri. Su aspecto era na mezcla exquisita de belleza y crueldad, fascinante y aterradora a la vez. Sus ojos parecían hablar de muerte y voluptuosidad, sus finos labios de dolor y deleite. Su aliento tenía un efecto soporífero sobre mí.

\- -Sakura Haruno- dijo en un mormullo.

Sentí como mis dedos se resbalaban del crucifijo. La proximidad de Matsuri me envolvía en un tipo de narcótico que hacía que las fuerzas se me escaparan. Matsuri bajo la mirada a mi escote siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mano con un suspiro que se me antojo sediento, pero pareció sobresaltarse de pronto. Retiro bruscamente su mano de mi cuello y se hizo hacia atrás, poniendo algo de distancia entre las dos.

\- -¡Qué cosa más espantosa!- grito. Me sentí despertar y retrocedí hacia mi cama tratando de encontrar apoyo.

\- -¿qué cosa es espantosa?- pregunté presa del pánico. Se le veía enfurecida. Matsuri cerro los ojos y tomó aire lentamente en lo que adiviné era un intento de calmar sus emociones.

\- -Nada-contesto, mirando hacia la ventana. Luego volvió la vista hacia mí y habló con voz pausada- ten cuidado.

\- -¿con qué?- me atreví a inquirir, aunque no sabía si era una pésima idea de mi parte.

\- -Eso decía la nota que dejé esta mañana en tu escritorio- fue entonces cuando supe de qué nota hablaba Matsuri. Tuve que soltar una exhalación de alivio- la nota cuya existencia estás tratando de negar ¿recuerdas?- continuo.

Me tomó un segundo caer en la cuenta de las implicaciones de sus palabras ¿Quería esto decir que ella no sabía de la carta que Hinata me había escrito y que aún llevaba conmigo? ¿No sabía que yo estaba enterada del episodio del pájaro ni de aquel del baño que había obligado a mi pobre amiga a darle? Al parecer, no. Sin embargo decía ser ella quien había dejado junto al pupitre la nota que me había producido nauseas.

\- -Recuerdo la nota- dije, tratando de rescatar lo que me quedaba de calma- simplemente, no le había prestado demasiada atención. No sabía de quien era, ni a quien estaba dirigida, ni qué significaba. Además, la perdí después de leerla.

\- - Debe ser porque yo la tengo- dijo y para mi gran sorpresa se la sacó del vestido, abriéndola para que yo pudiese comprobar que se trataba de la misma.

\- -¿cómo?

\- -No me gusta dejar lo que me pertenece por ahí. De todos modos, eso no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es que te vi esta madrugada observándome desde la ventana. Pocas cosas me fastidian más que las personas entrometidas. Te dejé la nota de manera de advertencia y cabe decir que yo advierto una sola vez.

Levanté la cabeza tratando de adaptar una postura un poco más digna, aun si seguía estando aterrada ¿cómo había logrado recuperar la nota? ¿En qué momento? ¡Yo había estado allí todo el tiempo cuando había desaparecido!

\- - ¿y bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa cruel.

\- - ¿no puedo acaso mirar por la ventana?- pregunté, esperando no sonar demasiado desafiante. No me gusta en lo absoluto el tono que empleaba Matsuri, pero no quería averiguar de qué era capaz.

\- Mirar por la ventana sí. Observarme a mí no. En parte, me siento alagada porque eres particularmente bella. Ah, cuanto detesto la fealdad. Pero no divaguemos. Como decía, si tu intención es disfrutar de mi hermosura, hazlo. Sólo no lo hagas como una estúpida fisgona. Y por encima de todo, guárdate de entrometerte en mis asuntos.

\- Yo solo observaba el paisaje. Fue usted quien entró en mi campo visual.

\- No tienes por qué simular ignorancia Sakura. Sabes bien de qué hablo. Algún día desearás haber sido mi amiga pero por ahora, eres mi enemiga. No te produzco otra cosa que antipatía, lo supe desde el primer instante en que posaste tus ojos sobre mí. Es una verdadera lástima.

Estaba claro que habría perdido mi tiempo negándoselo. Matsuri o era una mujer normal y de alguna forma estaba al corriente de cosas que a otros les estaban vedadas ¿Quién era Matsuri? O más bien ¿qué era Matsuri? Antes que pudiese yo decir algo, Matsuri se dio la vuelta y salio de mi habitación. Apenas hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta, esta se cerró sola con un golpe seco que me hizo brincar. Quedé rodeada de tinieblas, sintiéndome incapaz de mover un solo dedo. Me preguntaba si en realidad acababa de vivir tan extraño suceso.

* * *

Como dije en el capitulo anterior este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él, por eso subo este capitulo ahora dado que recién lo termine. tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, el doble de largo que el libro porque no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos. Que son en extremo largos los divido en partes para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Gaara** que ya veré como agregarlo, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir.


	3. Capítulo 3: Internado parte 3

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan leído el primer y segundo capitulo capitulo y hayan comentado. Los que estén impacientes con los capítulos les pido paciencia, el que sean pocos no es mi culpa, tengo con poco tiempo. Pero no se preocupen, he adelantado hasta el capitulo 6 de esta adaptación dado que estuve fuera de mi ciudad y aproveché. Los que sean muy inteligentes se darán cuenta de que alguien acá hace acto de aparición y será muy importante en la historia y como pido, por favor díganme nombres de personajes que deseen ver.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Internado parte 3.**

No pude concentrarme en la lección de la tarde. ¿Cómo había hecho Matsuri que la nota desapareciera en mis propias narices? ¿Era solo impresión mía o me había amenazado? Estaba segura de no haber hecho nada inapropiado al mirarla desde mi ventada ¿No era acaso natural que todos en Konoha no tōjō sintiesen curiosidad por la recién llegada?

Si Matsuri hubiese sido menos arrogante, tal vez me habría parecido algo vergonzoso haber sido descubierta, pero su confrontación había sido tan extravagante que no podía menos que saberme perfectamente inocente. Por si fuera poco, era yo quien tenía motivos de sobra para considerarla abominable. ¿No era ella quien comía pájaros vivos? ¿Y qué decir de la repugnante forma en que se me había acercado? Al igual que a Hinata, me embargaba una espantosa sensación de suciedad.

Matsuri tenía una desagradable cualidad viscosa que impregnaba todo lo que tocaba. ¡Pobre Hinata! Ahora tenía una idea de lo horrible que podía haber sido tener que acercarse a esa mujer desnuda ¿Por qué tenía Hinata que soportar semejante horror? Pensé en cómo la pobreza pone a tantos inocentes en circunstancias de extrema vulnerabilidad. Por más reprochables que fueran las peticiones que Matsuri le hiciese a Hinata, era de suponerse que Matsuri encontraría alguna justificación que darle a la señorita Samui o, lo que sería aún más vil, lo negaría todo, causándole a Hinata que perdiera su único modo de subsistencia.

Quemé la carta como Hinata me lo había pedido, y me tranquilizó no tener que esconderla más, aunque hubiese desead que el proceder de Matsuri quedara expuesto ante todos. Comí en silencio durante la cena, perdida en mis cavilaciones. ¿Por qué me inspiraba tanto miedo ella? Trataba de imaginar cuales habrían sido mis reacciones si cualquier otra persona se hubiese dirigido a mí como ella lo hubiera hecho y no podía dejar de concluir que me habría comportado muy diferente. La presencia de Matsuri me intimidaba a pesar de mí misma. Nunca había conocido a nadie que transmitiera tanta maldad, y era esa maldad elemental de su ser la que me hacía temerle.

Había terminado las lecciones del día y las alumnas se entretenían cerca de la chimenea con la lectura de algún libro, tejiendo o conversando entre ellas. Konan había ido a su habitación a buscar algo y yo no había tenido aún la ocasión de referirle con calma los acontecimientos del día. Había sacado mi cuaderno de dibujos y hacía un bosquejo de mi amigo árbol.

Lo dibuje erguido con toda su gracia como en tiempos anteriores. En el papel, era primavera. Había florecillas en el césped y quise imaginar que el sol brillaba con alegría sobre los picos nevados, derritiendo la nieve. Era una imagen del árbol que quería guardar para siempre en mi memoria ¡Cuánto anhelaba el cambio de estación! Y pensar que faltaba tanto tiempo para que esto ocurriera… el invierno ni siquiera había llegado oficialmente.

\- Tengo algo para ti Sakura- dijo Konan, sacándome de la escena primaveral y trayéndome de vuelta a la oscura realidad. Tenía una sonrisa pícara y algo maliciosa- lo había preparado hace tiempo, pero pensé que ese día sería una buena ocasión para… ya verás- acto seguido, se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta- su atención por favor- dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a todas las chicas que estaban en el salón- como deben saber, hoy no solo es víspera del espíritu de Konoha no tōjō, sino que también es el cumpleaños de Sakura. Por esa razón pensé que sería propicio despejar los aires fantasmagóricos que se han apoderado de este lugar, con un sencillo poema de mi inspiración. Les pido que guarden silencio mientras procedo a decirlo. Está dedicado a Nagato Uzumaki.

Hubo un murmullo general de sorpresa. También sabía que Yugito Nii estaba enamorada de Nagato. Lo que nadie sabía era que Konan había tenido un romance secreto con él, cuya culminación había distado mucho de ser cordial.

Konan y Nagato se habían conocido en una cena que el padre de la primera había ofrecido en Amegakure dos veranos atrás, evento en el que yo estaba presente pues pasaba las vacaciones con ella como de costumbre. Konan había deslumbrado a Nagato, y me había parecido una gran entretención hacer las veces de cupido. Ella era descendiente de moros que se habían convertido durante la época de asentamiento en este lugar. Su maravillosa tez blanca evocaba atardeceres nevados y sus ojos anaranjados chispeaban como las fogatadas de los campamentos gitanos. Su nariz curva era fascinante y su boca, siempre sonriente daba el toque final al rostro de la que hubiese podido ser una hechicera de la raza Calé. Lo que más me gustaba de Konan era su cabello azul lacio que no se dejaba domar más que por una flor de papel echo por ella misma, a pesar de las dogmáticas insistencias de la señorita Samui.

Era natural que Nagato se hubiese prendado de ella y hubiera comenzado a coquetearle. Si bien él era muy apuesto y había logrado captar la atención de mi amiga deshaciéndose en galanterías, los pocos bailes en que teníamos ocasiones de tratar a los muchachos, no nos daban tiempo de conversar demasiado con ninguno de ellos, y yo misma había alentado con presteza a Konan seguir el curso de sus sentimientos.

La naturaleza apasionada de Konan había hecho que se enamorara del amor pero, con el paso del tiempo, Nagato había demostrado ser presuntuoso y despótico. Los aires de superioridad que asumía y su cruel forma de tratar quienes lo servían habían hecho que Konan se sintiera obligada a quebrantar tan inmerecido orgullo a punta de burlas y sarcasmo. Tras la apariencia altiva de Nagato se escondía la marcada debilidad de quien se preocupa demasiado por el concepto en que los demás lo tengan, y las burlas de ella lo herían con facilidad.

El último de sus encuentros había desembocado en una ardiente discusión en la que, en un acceso de rabia, Nagato le había azotado a Konan el rostro con el pañuelo. Desde entonces, ella se había rehusado a verlo. Estoy convencida de que él hubiese preferido seguir tolerando las astutas insinuaciones de ella a enfrentarse con su desdén.

Y ahora Konan le había escrito un poema. Me invadía la curiosidad. Las chicas estaban entusiasmadas. Todo lo que ella tuviera para decir era de sumo interés para nuestras compañeras en Konoha no tōjō pues conocía su carácter alegre y bromista y sabía que tenía la capacidad de sorprenderlas en cada ocasión. Era pues, uno de esos maravillosos momentos en que Konan decidía darnos un espectáculo y todas escuchábamos con interés.

Se abrió un círculo alrededor de ella y, después de hacer una profunda reverencia con simulada propiedad, recito:

" _Rezonga que no has rezongado, perverso estropicio achacoso.  
Cuanto tiempo en ti ha gasto ¡Oh, soliloquio tedioso!  
Ronquido de mi quimera, rey de linaje mohoso.  
Entre bostezos te halagas, ¡bufón de atavió pomposo!  
Fuiste antaño tan amable, tan zalamero y meloso,  
Que así lograste engañarme ¡Gusarapo pegajoso!  
Yo hubiera bien apostado, sopa de trapo verdoso,  
Que eras un troll reencarnado… ¡Gorro de duende leproso!  
¡Qué no, que no te quiero! ¿Por qué el mohín vanidoso?  
¿O juzgas digno de amores un catarro contagioso?  
¡Truenos, rayos y centellas! ¡Otro grito espantoso!  
Pareces una doncella sin trovador ojeroso.  
Cierto es que no te olvido, nigromante verrugoso.  
De mis recuerdos surtidos tuyos son los más penosos.  
Si a donde voy vienes, siempre torpe y sospechoso,  
¿Cómo borrar tus desfiles afectados y engorrosos?  
Si mi verso te acongoja por sacrilegio y pringoso,  
Si con el dedo te apuntan en un lugar tumultuoso…  
Enhorabuena, querido ¡mira tú halo brilloso!  
Era justo y merecido: has logrado ser famoso."_

Un clamor de carcajadas surgió en la habitación.

\- ¿Me la pasarías, Konan?- pidió una chica.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Recítala otra vez! ¡quiero escucharla de nuevo!- decía otra.

Konan inclinaba la cabeza graciosamente. Yugito se había puesto de un color cereza intenso que incrementaba nuestro regodeo del momento, y se había retirado a un rincón. Era obvio que trataba de contenerse para no demostrar su humillación. Hasta ese momento, la reputación de Nagato Uzumaki en Konoha no tōjō había sido intachable, ero de ahora en adelante el muchacho sería, sin duda, el motivo de burlas. Esto por supuesto no sería nada conveniente para Yugito, quien era tan vanidosa como él. Debieron pasar unos cinco minutos para que el salón recuperase su relativa calma.

En un momento determinado, pareció como si la intensidad de la luz de la habitación disminuyera notoriamente y las miradas de todas se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Cuando vi a Matsuri parada en el umbral, comprendí por qué. Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Ella aplaudió lentamente mientras avanzaba en línea recta hacia Konan con una sonrisa mordaz.

\- No sabía que hubiese comediantes en Konoha no tōjō- dijo, y toda la alegría de Konan había difundido por el salón había pocos minutos se esfumó sin dejar rastros- ¿Tu eres?

\- Konan Yutaka- replicó mi amiga frunciendo el ceño- y no. No hay comediantes en Konoha no tōjō. El poema que acabo de decir es la pieza más sería que he escrito.

Sin decir más Konan le dio la espalda a Matsuri y fue a sentarse a mi lado. Todas las chicas seguían con los ojos clavados en Matsuri, cuya expresión había mutado de burlesca a increíblemente seria. La señorita Samui quien se había apresurado a ir al salón en cuanto escuchó las risotadas de las alumnas, intervino a tiempo para que Matsuri retirase el rostro de Konan una mirada de intenso odio.

\- Señoritas esta es su nueva compañera, Matsuri. Hagan el favor de venir una a una a saludarla. Veamos… comencemos contigo Sakura.

\- Ya nos hemos conocido señorita Samui- respondí, sin agregar ninguna explicación. No estaba dispuesta a dejar mi cómodo asiente para presentarle mis respetos a Matsuri, muchísimo menos después de la forma en que nos había hablado a Konan y a mí.

\- ¿Ah? Entonces sigamos con Konan.

\- También nos hemos conocido ya señorita Samui. Matsuri elogiaba una pequeña oda que acabo de compartir con el grupo.

\- ¡Ah! Maravilloso… bien, ya que han roto el hielo entre ustedes, las formalidades están de más. Matsuri, querida, siéntate donde te plazca y ponte a gusto. Las chicas que aún no has conocido irán a saludarte.

Matsuri había perdido y lo sabía. Aun así, lo ocultó bastante bien y fue a sentarse en una poltrona que estaba cerca del piano. Algunas chicas se acercaron a ella, y por fin pude hablarle a Konan cuando la atención de nuestras compañeras se dispersó.

\- Detesto a Matsuri- le dije.

\- Yo también- replicó mi amiga- ¿Quién demonios cree que es?

\- Exactamente eso- le respondí.

\- ¿Exactamente qué?- preguntó.

\- El demonio.

En cualquier otra ocasión, esta conversación nos habría divertido, pero cuando se trataba de Matsuri no había nada digno de risa. Ambas intuíamos que había mucho de cierto en la última afirmación que yo había hecho. Konan se quedó callada unos instantes, mirándome con algo de preocupación.

\- Cuéntame lo que ocurrió- pidió.

Procedí a narrarle las cosas que a Hinata y a mí nos habían pasado en el transcurso del día, y ella me escuchó con aparente calma, aunque yo sabía que tenía los nervios de punta. Nunca había visto a mi amiga tan preocupada como aquella noche.

Después que Konan y yo nos dimos las buenas noches frente a su habitación en el segundo piso, me dirigí a mi cuarto muy atemorizada. Aunque habíamos ido a la cabilla a rezar, no me sentía nada segura sabiendo que Matsuri dormía en el edificio. Recordé que Hinata me había contado cuál era su habitación, y me di ánimos pensando que al menos quedaba en el extremo opuesto a la mía. Deseé haber subido cuando las otras chicas del tercer piso lo habían hecho; la visita a la capilla me había retrasado media hora y los corredores solitarios promovían ideas poco alentadoras en mi mente.

Atravesé el hueco de las escaleras corriendo, aunque no veía nada. Ascendí con tanta rapidez como las condiciones me lo permitían, pero me sentía muy torpe. Eran muchos peldaños y yo estaba demasiado asustada. Esperaba que Matsuri me cogiera por el tobillo en cualquier momento. Empecé a jadear. Me sentía observada, sin posibilidades de ver a mi observador. Mi miedo comenzó a transformarse en pánico y mi imaginación se desbordó ¿Y si Matsuri era una asesina? ¿Y si era un demonio que había llegado a Konoha no tōjō a robarse nuestras almas?

Me enredé con mis propias faldas y caí con fuerza, magullándome las manos y las rodillas. Traté de incorporarme y tuve ganas de llorar, pues dolía mucho. Me sentí como una tonta por sentir tanto dolor a causa de semejante tontería ¿Desde cuándo tropezarse y caer dolía tanto? Sin ver más allá de mis narices, encontré la barandilla y me obligué a levantarme. Me había lastimado bastante tendría que subir el resto de las gradas con suma lentitud. Me propuse relajarme un poco y realizar mi tarea con paciencia.

\- Así que ahora me desafías en público, Sakura Haruno- se me heló la sangre. Sabía que tenía a Matsuri al frente porque reconocí su voz, aunque no veía nada.

\- No te veo Matsuri- musité, sin poder agregar nada más. Tenía un nudo en la garganta ¿Qué hacer? ¿Estaría a tiempo de correr gras abajo? ¿Podía ella verme a mí?

\- Te lo advertí Sakura- dijo- ahora desearás no haberme retado. Más te valdría haber sido mudo.

De repente, algo me alcanzó por detrás, cogiéndome por la cintura y levantándome. Di un grito contundente que con seguridad se oyó en todo el edificio. Aquello que me sostenía tenía mucho poder y no tenía que hacer mayor esfuerzo por mantenerme elevada del suelo. Pataleé con todas mis fuerzas sin lograr soltarme. Sentí que una mano invisible tomaba el crucifijo que llevaba atado del cuello y no pude menos que pensar que mi hora final había llegado.

Elevé una plegaria al cielo, encomendándome a Kami-sama para que perdonase mis pecados antes de expirar. En vez de eso, un olor a carne quemada llegó a mi nariz y Matsuri profirió un alarido espeluznante frente a mí. De no haber sido tan profundo mi desconcierto, me habría desmayado; si Matsuri estaba delante de mi ¿Quién me estaba sujetando?

\- _¡Te concidam, maledicte!-_ aulló Matsuri en un latín disonante que me dejó sin aliento, y la escuché alejarse siseando en medio de los que parecían ser chillidos de dolor.

Fui depositada sobre el suelo con cuidado. No bien había tocado el peldaño con los pies, el ser desconocido que me había estado aferrando me soltó. Creí oírlo correr escaleras abajo, pero estaba tan alterada en ese momento que no podía confiar en mis percepciones.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?- era la voz de Konan quien gritaba desde el corredor del segundo piso. El alma me volvió al cuerpo.

\- ¡Konan! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡no veo nada!

\- ¡Espérame allí, no te muevas de donde estés!

Temblorosa, me pegué a la pared y tomé un respiro. El contacto con el muro frio me daba una cierta sensación de seguridad. Pronto divisé una pequeña luz acercándose a mí y pude distinguir la silueta de Konan.

\- ¡Sakura! ¿estás bien?- preguntó Konan, alcanzándome.

\- Konan ¡Gracias a Kami-sama estás aquí!- respondí.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡escuché unos gritos horripilantes!

\- No lo sé, Konan… me caí y Matsuri estaba allí. Algo me levantó, no sé qué pasó, estoy muy desorientada.

\- ¿Te hizo daño?

\- Creo que no, pero no podría asegurarlo.

\- ¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo?

\- Creo que necesito sentarme para comprender lo que pasó. Casi no puedo sostenerme de pie, estoy muy adolorida.

\- Ven, te acompañaré a tu habitación- dijo Konan, poniendo mi brazo por encima de su hombre e iniciando la marcha - ¿Qué hacías sola en la oscuridad después de semejante día?- prosiguió, mientras subíamos uno a uno los peldaños restantes que conducían al tercer piso- no sé cómo no me percaté de que no tenías con qué alumbrar el camino ¿por qué no me pediste una vela cuando nos despedimos?

\- No pensé en ello- respondí, cayendo en la cuenta de mi estúpido erros.

\- Al menos yo ya estaba en mi habitación, bien acompañada. Hace rato que Rin está tendida en su cama.

\- La verdad, no me explico cómo no se me ocurrió en ese momento. No me entiendo a mí misma últimamente y no entiendo nada de lo que pasa. ¡Nada!

Llegamos a mi habitación y Konan me ayudó a sentarme sobre la cama.

\- Kami-sama, Konan ¡que susto he tenido! Cuanto me reconforta tu presencia; si no me hubieras llamado, no sé qué habría hecho.

\- ¡Pues qué bueno que gritaste! Por suerte aún estaba despierta… ahora sí, trata de explicarme lo que pasó allá afuera.

\- Bueno… después de dejarte en tu habitación me sentí inquiera y comencé a subir las escaleras a tientas y luego me asusté demasiado al pensar e Matsuri y en cómo las llamas de las velas se hacen más pequeñas cuando ella entra en una habitación, y en la posibilidad de que tenga el demonio adentro.  
En fin, tropecé y me golee, e inmediatamente después Matsuri apareció frente a mí pero no pude verla. No entiendo cómo sabía quién subía por las escaleras en ese momento, Konan, estoy segura de que debía estar acechándonos entre las sombras, esperando a que una de las dos estuviese sola ¿Te das cuenta? ¿será posible que hubiese estado aquí en mi habitación aguardándome y que, al no hallarme, hubiera decidido esperarme en las escaleras? ¡Cielos! ¡Esto es terrorífico!  
Como decía, Matsuri me hablo desde las tinieblas, profiriendo algún tipo de amenaza por motivos que no logro entender con la mente pero si con el corazón. Estaba dispuesta a hacerme daño, lo juro ¡Casi me mata del susto! Pero algo o alguien a quien no podía ver me elevó del suelo y fue entones que me oíste gritar. Luego Matsuri grito, lo que también debes haber escuchado y dijo que me mataría, no en francés sino en latín y ¡con la voz más aterradora que puedes imaginarte! Y luego salio huyendo creo.

\- Espera, vas demasiado rápido ¿Quién te elevó del suelo?- pregunto Konan con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- No lo sé, no fue Matsuri. Bueno en realidad no estoy segura de nada, pero ella aullaba frente a mí mientras esa cosa o persona me sostenía en sus brazos.

\- ¡Esto es lo más horrible que he escuchado en mi vida! ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

\- No tengo idea- repliqué- pero estaba convencida de que Matsuri iba a hacerme algo y después, cuando ese otro ser apareció, ella se fue aullando.

\- ¿Cómo se sentía?

\- Como si una persona enorme me tuviese alzada por la fuerza y no me soltara- contesté.

\- ¿Y tienes la certeza de que no se trataba de Matsuri?

\- Sí. Además ella la escuchaba y sentía su respiración todo el tiempo. A menos que se hubiese duplicado, no era ella quien me sujetaba. Además era muy grande y Matsuri es menuda y tan solo un poco más alta que yo,

\- ¿qué fue lo que te dijo en latín exactamente?

\- Dijo… dijo… ¡Rayos! Espera, que se me escapa… me parece que dijo " _¡Te concidam, maledicte!"_

\- Estás segura de que dijo _maledicte_ y no _maledicta_?

\- De eso si estoy segura- dije- y es muy extraño, puesto que me hablaba a mí, que soy mujer, y no a un hombre. Eso, a menos que el latín de Matsuri sea pésimo… caso en el no expresaría maldiciones con tanta soltura en ese idioma sino en otro ¿no creer? ¿No te parece un momento demasiado singular como para emplear una lengua que no se domina bien?

\- Tienes razón- dijo Konan- además Matsuri da la impresión de ser bastante refinada, por la forma en que se expresa. No pareciera ser alguien que comete errores al hablar y sería lógico que en un momento de rabia se expresara en un lenguaje que conoce muy bien. Yo empleo el mandarín cuando estoy furiosa. A Matsuri, por ejemplo, desearía decirle que es una malvada víbora en mi lengua materna ¡Y cuanto más lo disfrutaría que si lo hiciese en japonés!

\- Es cierto- coincidí con Konan- por lo tanto, no entiendo que haya dicho _maledicte_ en vez de _maledicta_ ¿por qué utilizaría el vocablo en su forma masculina? Sería absurdo que me dijera _¡Te destruiré, maldito!_ A menos…

\- ¿A menos que qué?

\- A menos que le estuviera hablando a un hombre- sentencié.

\- ¿Entonces?- preguntó ella.

\- Había otro ser allí. El que me estaba sosteniendo.

\- Eso implicaría que Matsuri podía ver a quien estuviese ahí, aun en la más completa oscuridad.

\- Y que era de género masculino –concluí- ¿De quién podría tratarse? ¿Por qué me retenía? Si hubiese querido dañarme ¿por qué me devolvió al suelo, intacta?

\- Hay muchas cosas que no están claras- prosiguió Konan, haciendo una pausa para tragar en seco- una de ellas es por qué gritó Matsuri. Si estaba dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza ¿por qué huyó? ¿qué la obligó a retirarse?

Ambas tratábamos de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. De repente Konan preguntó:

\- ¿qué pasó entre el momento en que ese ser te atrapó y la maldición de Matsuri?

Intenté ordenar los pensamientos que daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Los sucesos volvieron a mí.

\- Eso… esa cosa que me alcanzó… ese ser se apoderó de un crucifijo, son soltarme.

\- ¿Y después qué?

\- Después oí a Matsuri gemir como si sintiera mucho dolor.

\- Es muy raro ¿por qué tomaría tu crucifijo? No tiene razón de ser.

\- Y aun así, es lo único que ocurrió antes que Matsuri gritara. Podría haberlo arrancado del cordón, pero aquí sigue colgado de mi cuello… a ver, acércame tu lámpara… déjame asegurarme de que no se haya resquebrajado. Me da la impresión de que esta madera es algo frágil.

Konan acercó su cabeza para examinarlo también. Lo tomé entre mis dedos y lo puse a la luz. Estaba húmedo. Ambas dimos un salto hacia atrás al mismo tiempo. Mi crucifijo estaba teñido de sangre.

\- Sakura ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí?- gritó Konan.

\- ¡Exactamente eso!- exclamé yo.

\- ¿Exactamente qué?

\- Lo que has dicho y de lo que hablábamos en el salón ¡el diablo está pasando por este lugar! Ay, Konan, solo el demonio puede hacer que Matsuri se retire humillada ¿crees que estuve en los brazos del diablo?- pregunté asustada, con los ojos encharcados.

\- Por favor Sakura, ¡Quítate esa cruz ensangrentada ya mismo, te lo suplico!

Konan empezó a corretear tras de mí para zafarme el crucifijo y yo a tropezar con todo en mis ansias de deshacerme de él sin tocar la sangre. Antes que lográramos coordinar nuestros movimientos, la puerta se abrió. Konan y yo lanzamos un alarido al unísono, abalanzándonos la una a los brazos de la otra.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó la señorita Yodo, visiblemente enojada. Tenía puestos camisón y gorro de dormir.

\- La cruz… ¡Tiene sangre! Y el diablo ¡el diablo me tomó en sus brazos!- dije en cuanto pude tomar aire para hablar.

\- Pero ¿qué boberías dice usted Sakura? ¿De qué cruz habla?

\- ¡De la que aún cuelga sobre el vestido de Sakura señorita Yodo! ¡Véala usted misma! ¡Está cubierta de sangre húmeda!- replicó Konan.

\- Acérquese señorita Haruno- ordenó.

Fui hasta donde ella estaba, aun temblaba de terror. La señorita Yodo elevó un poco la lamparita que traía y se acomodó las gafas para ver mejor.

\- ¡Esta cruz está limpia señorita Haruno!- dijo la señorita Yodo.

Tuve que fijar la vista de nuevo en la cruz que ahora sostenía la señorita Yodo. Atónita, volví a tocarla. Era cierto: la cruz estaba seca y la madera lucía tan clara como el día en que me la había regalado Hinata.

\- Konan… la cruz no tiene sangre- dije. Konan se acercó incrédula.

\- ¿Cómo?- fue todo lo que pudo decir mi amiga cuando comprobó lo que la señorita Yodo decía.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno- decía la señorita Yodo- señorita Haruno, Señorita Yutaka ¿no están ya grandecitas para dejarse influir de forma tan supersticiosa e infantil por las habladurías de los paisanos?¿No deberían concentrarse en sus deberes en vez de pensar en leyendas de diablos y fantasmas? Sé que es la víspera del espíritu de acá pero, por caridad ¿Podrían dejarnos dormir?

Konan y yo la miramos enmudecidas.

\- Ya saben- prosiguió- que las visitas entre alumnas están terminantemente prohibidas a esta hora. Y también saben que serán castigadas.

\- Señorita Yodo, Konan tuvo que acompañarme porque…

\- ¡Ya basta!- me interrumpió- basta de bromas, basta de rareza y sobre todo, basta de mentiras ¡Me tienen harta con su indisciplina! Señorita Yutaka, haga el favor de acompañarme. Me aseguraré de que llegue a su cuarto, no sea que se le ocurra devolverse a crear alborotos con Sakura. Y usted señorita Haruno- dijo mirándome indignada- no trate de hacer una de las suyas para enredarme y evadir su castigo. Se quedará encerrada en su habitación en cuanto yo salga y no volverá a salir de ella hasta el lunes siguiente.

\- Pero señorita Yodo ¡Es fin de semana! ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí encerrada por dos días?- protesté, aunque sabía que era en vano.

\- ¡Debió haber pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos antes de hacer semejante escándalo!- replicó la señorita Yodo- la señorita Yutaka también estará encerrada todo el fin de semana. Para cambiar tal vez pueden hacer sus deberes. Las comidas se les traerán a sus respectivos cuartos. No se diga más. ¡Habrase visto! La veré el lunes en clase señorita Haruno. Vámonos pues señorita Yutaka.

\- Buenas noches señorita Yodo- dije mirando al suelo.

En esos momentos, lo último que necesitaba era estar atrapada entre cuatro paredes sin escapatoria alguna ¿Y si el diablo aparecía de nuevo? ¿Y si Matsuri estaba escondida debajo de mi cama en ese mismo instante? Además ¡necesitaba hablar con Konan o con Hinata para tratar de aclarar las cosas que había pasado!

La señorita yodo cogió a Konan de la muñeca y se la llevó, no sin antes nos dirigiésemos una mirada de mutua compasión. Al salir, nuestra institutriz le puse llave al cerrojo por fuera, dejándome completamente sola y a merced del enemigo. Ese oscuro día de octubre cambio nuestras vidas para siempre. Ese día cumplía dieciocho años.

* * *

Como dije en el capitulo anterior este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él, por eso subo este capitulo ahora dado que recién lo termine. tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos, que son en extremo largos los divido en partes para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de "Internado" termina acá, a partir del siguiente pasaremos a otra trama.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Gaara, Sasuke, Shisui e Itachi** que ya veré como agregarlo, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la "continuación" de este libro.


	4. Capítulo 4: Enemiga mía parte 1

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan leído los primeros capítulos y hayan comentado. les pido perdón por la relativa demora en actualizar aunque ya lo tenga un poco adelantado, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada dos o tres días para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia, no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca parecencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este y el próximo capitulo dado que solo será narrativo y aclaratorio, casi no tendrá trama por así decirlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Enemiga mía parte 1.**

El sábado desperté con un escalofrío que me recorría el cuerpo. Me había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta mientras rezaba el doceavo rosario de la noche anterior dentro de las cobijas sin retirar la mirada de la puerta. No había podido dejar de pensar en el incidente de las escaleras y al final no me había quitado el crucifijo, pues se me ocurría que debía haber sido precisamente este el que me había salvado tanto del demonio como de Matsuri.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que, al tratar de arrancármelo, el demonio se había herido, lo que explicaba la mágica desaparición de la sangre. Quizá el crucifijo había convertido la sangre infernal y se había purificado solo; o al menos eso habría dicho el libro de alquimia de Konan. Había pensado también que Matsuri quería acabar conmigo ella misma, y se había enfurecido con el demonio por quitarle su presa.

Tal vez el demonio la había tocado, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Pero a la vez de estas simples explicaciones, tres grandes incógnitas quedaban sin resolver. La primera ¿cómo era que el contacto con el demonio no me había hecho daño a mí? La segunda ¿por qué me había dejado libre el espanto cuando Matsuri se había marchado? La tercera ¿qué diablos era Matsuri? De las tres preguntas, la última era la que más me atormentaba.

Todos saben de sobra que la noche del 28 de octubre sale de los infiernos un espíritu maligno y que los muertos se pueden levantar de sus tumbas. Por lo tanto, no era de extrañarse que un espanto me hubiese salido al encuentro estando sola en semejante oscuridad, pero Matsuri no era un espanto, no señor. A ella la habíamos visto todas.

Matsuri no era una aparición momentánea y tampoco era una chica común. Había gente muy sensible a los olores, gente con un oído muy agudizado y gente que veía con especial nitidez desde muy lejos pero ¿ver perfectamente bien en la más grande oscuridad? ¿Y qué decir de la habilidad de desaparecer cosas? Además, ella había dado muestras de ser bestialmente grotesca, y también comía pajarillos ¿Quién comía pajarillos vivos por Kami-sama? ¡Nadie, nadie, nadie en el mundo! Matsuri era mala, esto lo sabía yo con todo mi ser y lo habría sabido aunque sus actos fuesen los de una persona normal. Es más ahora estaba segura de que lo había notado en el primer instante en que la vi ¿Era Matsuri humana? Lo parecía y sin embargo…

Me incorporé de la cama para abrir la cortina y me estiré. Estaba bastante adolorida. Me revisé las rodillas y descubrí que las tenía amoratadas. Vaya caída estúpida. Noté al mirar hacia la puerta que había un diminuto sobre asomándose justo por debajo del marco. Me apresuré a recogerlo y lo observé antes de abrirlo.

Estaba sellado con cera escarlata sobre la que se apreciaba un emblema especial: una cruz que consistía en una línea vertical cruzada por dos líneas horizontales, la inferior era un poco más larga que la superior en ambos extremos. En la cruz se enredaban varias flores de lis. Me daba una buena sensación. La cruz me era bastante familiar, pero era un símbolo ampliamente utilizado por la nobleza magyar y la había visto por todas las partes cuando vivía en Sunagakure.

Hacía parte del escudo, la corona y las armas reales desde tiempos remotos y mi tío Shisui me había contado que ya aparecía en las monedas en el siglo XII. Lo que me parecía extraño era verla en el sello de un sobre y no en alguna lámina o en los calados de la túnica de algún obispo ¿Quién me escribía?

Fui a mi escritorio y me tomé mi cortapapeles para abrir el sobre por uno de sus lados sin arruinar el sello. No sabía por qué, pero quería conservarlo intacto. De él saqué un papel fino que despedía un sutil aroma a madera. Decía:

" _No se quite el crucifijo. La sangre que lo unto lo ha convertido en una protección más poderosa contra su enemiga"_

Me senté sobre la cama y lo releí varias veces ¿Quién lo habría escrito? No estaba firmado. No había iniciales. Tampoco tenía fecha. ¿Quién tendría conocimiento del incidente del crucifijo? No era ni la letra de Konan ni su sello, y ella me escribía siempre en nuestro lenguaje secreto. La idea de que fuese la señorita Yodo era imposible. Hinata jamás sellaba sus cartas y ni siquiera utilizaba sobres. Además conocía bien su escritura y distaba mucho de parecerse a la que tenía frente a mí. La única persona fuera de Konan y Hinata que sabía que Matsuri y yo éramos enemigas y que podía haber estado al tanto del incidente de la noche anterior era, precisamente Matsuri.

Todas las alumnas y maestras de Konoha no tōjō sabían que yo llevaba siempre el crucifijo colgado por fuera del vestido. Ese no era ningún secreto y, por tanto, no hacía parte del misterio de la nota. Pero ¿Quiénes podían saber que había quedado ensangrentado la noche anterior? La única de mis compañeras que había estado en las escaleras era Matsuri ¿habría escrito ella la carta? A menos que estuviese jugando a confundirme, no tenía sentido que refiriese a sí misma como _su enemiga_ ni que me diese consejos.

Aun así, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que ella fuese la autora de la nota. Después de todo, ya me había dejado una al lado del pupitre el día anterior y tampoco la había firmado. Traté de recordar la letra de la nota anterior, pero no podía hacerlo con exactitud ¡Si tan solo la hubiese tenido!

Luego pensé en las extrañas palabras de Matsuri al respecto de la desaparición de aquella nota " _No me gusta dejar lo que me pertenece por ahí"_ , había dicho. ¿Querría esto decir que, de ser ella la autora de la nota que venía en tan singular sobrecito, la haría desaparecer también? No, algo me decía que otra persona me la había dejado. Además, su presentación era hermosa, demasiado como para ser una de Matsuri, quien cada vez me daba una impresión más salvaje. Era como si fuese una bestia que tuviera que adoptar un papel humano entre los demás. Me quedé un rato admirando el bonito sello.

Me pregunté, si lo que decía era de alguna forma cierto, cómo el hecho de que hubiese estado untado de sangre me protegería de Matsuri. Si ella era, en realidad peligrosa ¿Quién más tenía conocimiento de ello? ¿Quién fuera de Konan y Hinata compartían enemistad con Matsuri? Me pregunté a quién pertenecía la sangre. Al menos sabía que no era mía.

¿Por qué se había hecho invisible? ¿Sería posible que el crucifijo hubiese sangrado, como lo hacían algunos iconos religiosos en ocasiones? ¿Habríamos presenciado un milagro? ¿Quién, fuera de la señorita Yodo, podría saberlo? Nunca había tenido tantas preguntas como esa gris mañana. ¡Cuántas cosas raras habían pasado en el transcurso de un solo día! ¡Cuánto miedo había tenido! Lo peor era que no temía solo por mí, sino por mis dos más queridas amigas. Sin embargo, el pequeño sobre i había proporcionado cierta calma.

A la luz del día el crucifijo se veía tan limpio como a la luz de la lámpara de la señorita Yodo. Habría pensado en la posibilidad de que Konan y yo hubiésemos visto lo que no era como producto del terror, pero la nota corroboraba lo que habíamos visto. Tuve que agradecerles a los cielos que Hinata hubiese sido testigo de las rarezas de Matsuri, pues de lo contrario habría llegado a creer que me había vuelto loca. Si lo estaba, al menos el autor de la pequeña nota también lo estaba, y era mucho más reconfortante sentirme acompañada en mis desvaríos.

Acerqué mi silla a la ventana y me senté a contemplar el lúgubre paisaje que se extendía ante mis ojos. Esperé no ver a Matsuri paseándose por los jardines de Konoha no tōjō. No quería ora de sus vistas ¿Cómo podía alguien enfadarse porque otro lo viese desde su ventana? Y aunque así fuese ¿por qué confrontarme por semejante tontería? ¿Iba a amenazar a cada persona de este lugar que la observaba de lejos? Podía apostar que había algo más que esto entre los motivos de su visita a mi habitación.

Se me ocurrió tal vez era Matsuri la que había visto algo en mí desde allá abajo, algo que la hiciera detestarme con todas sus fuerzas. De lo contrario ¿por qué timarse la molestia de escribirme una nota de advertencia y venir personalmente a darme un susto y un regaño? Matsuri deseaba intimidarme ¡Vaya momento que había escogido para salirme al encuentro la noche anterior! ¡Y en qué lugar! Podría haberme abordado en el salón cuando estábamos todas reunidas pero había preferido hacerlo a su modo, como el demonio que era ¿De qué le servía comportarse conmigo de semejante forma si pretendía pasar desapercibida? Lo único que había logrado era que no pudiese dejar de pensar en ella un segundo y estaba segura de que ella lo sabía muy bien.

Cuando más adentrada estaba en mis pensamientos, escuché la llave girar desde afuera. Me levanté de un brinco, cogiendo el crucifijo y elevándolo con el brazo extendido por si se trataba de Matsuri.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?- pregunté.

\- ¡Soy yo, Hinata!- suspiré con alivio mientras Hinata entraba sosteniendo una bandeja con mi desayuno.

\- La señorita Yodo me explicó que la señorita Konan y usted están castigadas y me envió a traerles el desayuno- dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que ponía la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche. La abracé.

\- ¡Qué alegría que te haya enviado a ti! ¿Has visto ya a Konan?

\- Si, ¡claro que la he visto! Vengo de su habitación, de hecho- y agrego bajando la voz- ¡Ya me lo contó todo! ¡Qué terrorífico!

\- Lo es Hinata, lo es ¿tienes tiempo de conversar?- pregunté.

\- La verdad me tarde demasiado poniéndome al tanto de los asuntos en la habitación de la señorita Konan y creo que debería marcharme antes que la señorita Yodo sospeche algo. Pero le contaré una cosa: He visto a la señorita Matsuri esta mañana muy temprano ¿Recuerda usted que se supone que está muy enferma y por lo tanto debe tomar sus alimentos en cama?

Yo asentí con rapidez, incitándola que continuase.

\- Pues bien –prosiguió- le lleve su bandeja y en cuanto vio los alimentos hizo una mueca de pulsión tal que procuré no acercárselos demasiado. ¡Con lo buena que estaba la comida! Dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa en el otro extremo de la habitación para que no me reprendiese y solo entonces se dignó a hablarme. Me pidió gasas. Presumo que para cubrir una extraña marque que tiene en la frente ¡Parece una quemadura! Se la cubrió con la mano en cuanto entré pero yo alcancé a verla. A la hora de la merienda volveré. Piense en esto que le he dicho. Ah, y si quiere enviarle alguna nota a la señorita Konan conmigo, téngala lista para el mediodía.

\- ¡Gracias Hinata! Oye, antes que lo olvide- me dirigí al escritorio y time el sobrecito que había recibido enseñándoselo- ¿Has dejado tu esto debajo de mi puerta?

\- No. No he sido yo ¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí que esta bueno!- exclamó leyendo la nota.

\- Cuéntale a Konan que la he recibido y pregúntale si me ha enviado ella por medio de Rin ¿podrías?

\- La señorita Yodo ha transferido a la señorita Rin a otra habitación el fin de semana para que la señorita Konan no tenga con quien conversar durante su castigo.

\- Es decir que ni tu ni Konan me la han enviado. Bueno, ya lo suponía. Querida Hinata ¡gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotras! Por favor cuídate mucho. Y no te desprendas de tu crucifijo- le pedí.

\- No se preocupe señorita Sakura. La veré más tarde y le contaré que hay de nuevo allá afuera ¿le parece?

\- ¡Perfecto!

Hinata se fue y yo me senté a desayunar. Me había traído, un huevo duro, mermelada de moras, queso de cabra y té caliente. Yo estaba hambrienta y comí con ganas. Pensé que, a pesar de mis suplicas, tal vez Hinata nunca iba a tutearme. En cierta forma ya me había rendido, aunque conservaba la esperanza de que se desprendiese de la idea de que me debía alguna consideración especial fuera de su amistad.

Había notado que tenía puesta su falda de los fines de semana y recordé que solía ir a la granja vecina a traer queso, lecho y mantequilla los sábados. Allí trabajaba su Naruto, como ella lo llamaba. Era una granja muy grande que nos abastecía de gran parte de los alimentos que necesitábamos en Konoha no tōjō. Todos los domingos los trabajadores organizaban pequeñas celebraciones con baile y canto después de la misa, y allí Hinata y Naruto tenían la ocasión de hablar mirándose a los ojos durante horas.

Yo habría deseado de todo corazón poder asistir a las celebraciones dominicales de la granja ¡sonaban tan divertidas! En cambio, todos los días del internado eran iguales: estudiar, bordar o leer. Lo más entretenido que podía ocurrir era que alguien tocara el piano durante la hora de la lectura, y siempre eran las mismas piezas. Yo anhelaba poder escuchar esa música alegre de la que Hinata tanto me hablaba y ver esas danzas coloridas y desparpajadas. Los muchachos campesinos también parecían ser mucho más entretenidos que los pocos que había conocido en los contados banquetes a los que había asistido ¡Eran todos tan pretenciosos!

Me parecía imposible que fuese capaz de enamorarme alguna vez en la vida. El solo hecho de imaginarme hablando con alguna de esos mentecatos me hacía sentir mareada ¡Ni qué pensar en el espanto que sería besar a alguno de ellos! A pesar de las maravillas que hablaba Hinata de los besos, yo no podía concebir que estar tan cerca de un chico pudiese traer nada bueno. Konan había besado a Nagato y él se había transformado en un necio de inmediato. No podía menos que concluir que nos había contado el cuento al revés, y que los apuestos príncipes se transformaban en sapos con el primer beso de amor.

En muy pocas ocasiones organizaba Konoha no tōjō algún evento al cual pudiesen asistir personas que no fuesen sus internas, maestras y el capellán Tobirama. Y así pasaban los años, uno tras otro, entre lecciones de matemáticas, plegarias y paredes frías. Mi única ilusión era la llegada del verano, cuando podía irme de vacaciones con Konan. Me preguntaba si el abogado de mi padre habría transferido la herencia a mi nombre ahora que había cumplido dieciocho años, como decía el testamento. Esperaba que así fuese, y de esa forma tener independencia cuando pudiera irme de Konoha no tōjō al terminar la siguiente primavera.

Lo único que iba a extrañar del internado era la presencia de Hinata. A través de sus historias conocía el mundo real. Aun si tenía que trabajar, Hinata gozaba de bastante libertad. Ella y su hermana menor compartían un cuarto en la parte trasera del edificio central; sus padres y sus cinco hermanos varones vivían en una pequeña granja a dos días de camino, más cerca al valle. Hinata y Hanabi habían ingresado a trabajar en Konoha no tōjō en una época en la que la familia se había visto en serias dificultades.

No podían alimentar tantas bocas con lo poco que producían, así que la madre había llevado a sus dos hijas hasta Konoha no tōjō para ofrecer sus servicios. Solo había una vacante, pero como Hanabi era tan pequeña, que la señorita Samui le había permitido quedarse con su hermana. De cierta forma, Hinata había sido como la madre de Hanabi, quien era tres años menor que ella. El día en que Hinata había llegado al internado tenía nueve años de edad, y nos habíamos conocido tres años después.

Mi tío Shisui se había ocupado de mí desde la muerte de mis padres. Fueron años bastante felices. Mi tía era un hombre lleno de alegría que había enviudado y nunca había vuelto a casarse. Solía decir que el matrimonio era un acuerdo que solo servía para que ambas partes se hicieran desdichadas. Vivíamos juntos en su casa en Sunagakure, y juntos nos la pasábamos todo el día. Nos sentábamos frente al desierto a pintar acuarelas o leíamos novelas de aventuras en casa. Mi tío Shisui me enseñó a leer, a escribir y a pintar.

Tenía pelo gris en cuyo peinada siempre procuraba tenerlo desordenado, y una sonrisa dulce y sincera. Era más un maravilloso amigo que un padre para mí. Había muerto cuando yo tenía solo once años, e inmediatamente mi tío Asuma me había enviado a Konoha no tōjō sin siquiera llevarme a pasar tiempo de luto junto a su esposa y mis primos. Cabe mencionar que al único de ellos a quien conocía era a mi tío, quien iba de vez en cuando a vernos al tío Shisui y a mi si estaba de visita en Sunagakure. El tío Shisui decía que se había convertido en un hombre gruñón y avaro desde que se había casado con Kurenai.

Cuando llegué a Konoha no tōjō pasé un año de aburrimiento y soledad hasta que llegó Konan. Ese día mi vida se iluminó, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que nos hicimos amigas de Hinata, una niña risueña y desenfadada a quien le encantaba hablar de las montañas y los duendes. Tenía mejillas rojas y trenzas azabaches y revelaba en su figura los robos de chocolate que hacía a la despensa cada vez que tenía que ayudar en la cocina. Hinata nos había contado que había muchísimas brujas en la región y decía que debíamos procurar no jugar en el bosque después de las cuatro de la tarde.

Con el paso de los años, claro está todas habíamos perdido el miedo a que la bruja nos robase en la noche para comernos al día siguiente, pero si no hubiese sido por Hinata, nunca habría estado en contacto con las supersticiones locales y habría dado igual que viviese Amegakure o Konohagakure, pues Konoha no tōjō hacia todo lo posible por eliminar de nuestras mentes cualquier creencia que fuese considerada pagana y por inculcarnos lo que la señorita Samui llamaba una _educación tradicional._

* * *

Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos, que son en extremo largos los divido en partes para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de "Enemiga mía" empieza acá pero no será muy larga, solo de este y el próximo capítulo.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Gaara, Sasuke, e Itachi** que ya veré como agregarlo, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la "continuación" de este libro.

A la que me pidió a **Shisui** , acá te lo muestro, me pareció que quedaría bien como ese personaje. Espero te agrade el papel que representa y representará. Y para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da.


	5. Capítulo 5: Enemiga mía parte 2

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan leído los primeros capítulos y hayan comentado. les pido perdón por la relativa demora en actualizar aunque ya lo tenga un poco adelantado, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada dos o tres días para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo dado que solo será narrativo y aclaratorio, casi no tendrá trama por así decirlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Enemiga mía parte 2.**

Solía sacarme de quicio que Hinata me llamase _señorita_ , pero me había explicado que se lo exigían, pues si perdía esa costumbre llagaría un día en que me llamaría Sakura delante de la señorita Samui y la reprendería por impertinente, o incluso correrla, siempre era igual. No podíamos hacer esto, o lo otro por el constante temor de que corrieran a Hinata. Cuando partiera del internado iba a proponerle que viniese conmigo para que no tuviese que trabajar un solo día de su vida. Hinata y Konan eran las únicas dos verdaderas amigas que tenía y eran tan divertidas que no necesitaba otras.

Abrí mis cuadernos para adelantar mis deberes del lunes antes que el cielo se pusiera más oscuro. Bostecé y, luego de escribir una página, me distraje mirando hacia afuera. Miré el árbol caído a través de la ventana. Parecía querer decirme algo, y deseé no estar encerrada y poder salir y acercarme a él. No había tenido tiempo de hacerlo el día anterior y parecía que le debía una visita urgente en vista de lo que le había ocurrido. Moverlo de allí iba a tomar el trabajo de muchos hombres; estaba segura de querrían usarlo para hacer muebles o para tener leña, pero no creía que fuesen a poder transportarlo a ningún lugar antes que la madera se pudriese. Seguía lloviendo, aunque con menos fuerza que la mañana anterior. Presentía que no iba a escampar en muchos días.

De repente tuve sueño y me levanté del escritorio para hacer una pequeña siesta. Quería escribirle a Konan para enviarlo con Hinata antes que esta volviese a la hora de la merienda, pero estaba demasiado cansada y me tendí en la cama cuan larga era. Las emociones del día anterior me habían dejado exhausta y necesitaba recuperarme.

Soñé que era primavera en Konoha no tōjō y mi tío Shisui estaba parado debajo del árbol, que estaba plantado en la colina como en épocas anteriores. Desde allí mi tío me hacía señas de acercarme y yo bajaba corriendo y recorría el jardín hasta encontrarme con él. Nos abrazamos y, sin decir nada, ella me mostraba una porción del tronco del árbol. Yo lo miraba y veía que la madera estaba tallada con un dibujo peculiar. Una cruz con dos líneas horizontales, en la que se enredaba una planta de flor de lis. Los pájaros cantaban y una brisa suave y tibia mecía la hierba y los pliegues de mi vestido.

Al despertar me costó reconocer la habitación y sus entornos. ¿Por qué hacía frío? ¿Dónde estaba mi tío? Corrí a la ventana, aun somnolienta. El cielo estaba encapotado y mi árbol yacía inerte sobre la tierra. Mi tío Shisui no estaba por ninguna parte. Sólo había sido un sueño ¡Cuánto quería volver a ese lugar de paz! En vano traté de dormirme de nuevo. Recordé que Hinata no tardaría en venir y se me ocurrió una idea: tomé mi cuaderno de dibujo y copié el sello de la carta con tanta exactitud como pude. Arranqué la hoja, y escribí en código:

 _"Querida Konan:  
Este es el diseño del sello que tiene el pequeño sobre que recibí esta mañana. Hinata ya te habrá explicado cuál es su contenido. Soñé que mi árbol lo tenía grabado en el tronco, y me preguntaba si tal vez hallarás uno similar en alguno de tus libros ¿Qué significará? ¿Lo has visto antes? La cruz la conozco, pero el sello no. Vi a mi tío Shisui en mi sueño. Era primavera.  
Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto. No te despegues de tu crucifijo amiga. Presiento que la cruz de Kami-sama nos protege.  
Tuya. S.H"_

Tomé algo del té del desayuno que me quedaba. Ya se había enfriado pero tenía buen sabor. Cuan feliz había estado de ver a mi tío Shisui. Estaba radiante, al igual que mi árbol. Supuse que ambos vivían eternamente en algún lugar hermoso y me consolé con esta idea. Yo estaba encantada de haber visto el sello de la carta en mis sueños y más de que fuese mi tío el que me lo enseñase. Que mi árbol lo llevase grabado me parecía el mejor indicio de las buenas intenciones del autor de la nota.

Esperaba que Konan supiese darme razón del sello. Mi amiga tenía libros muy interesantes de simbología y heráldica. Claro está que tenía que esconderlos bajo llave en su baúl, de lo contrario serían decomisados por la señorita Samui hasta que saliese de Konoha no tōjō. Algunos eran libros muy antiguos que habían estado en la familia de Konan por generaciones y otros habían sido adquiridos por su padre en sus múltiples viajes.

El padre de Konan era comerciante, y así tenía la ocasión de visitar lugares remotos y exóticos. Como sentía na excesiva debilidad por su única hija, la complacía magia para obtener raros libros que habrían sido ocasión de que la quemasen viva en la hoguera de haber nacido unos cuantos siglos atrás.

\- Yo estoy segura de que así me ocurrió en una vida pasada- solía decir Konan riendo.

No me era difícil imaginarla parada frente a los tribunales eclesiásticos gritando mil insultos y diciendo que los hechizos gitanos no eran ni jamás serían herejía. Escuché de nuevo el ruido de la llave girando en la puerta y supe que había llegado Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo le va en su encierro, señorita Sakura?- pregunto.

\- No tan mal Hinata- le contesté sonriendo, y recibí la bandeja de sus manos. Olía delicioso.

Me habían enviado sopa caliente, pan y una generosa porción de sobameshi, un platillo típico de la región que consistía en fideos con arroz fritos. Había también una taza de chocolate derretido, una galleta y una taza de leche caliente. Sólo nos daban postre con las meriendas los fines de semana, y ese no era una excepción. Se me hacía agua la boca con el chocolate fundido de la cocina de Konoha no tōjō.

\- La señorita Konan le manda a decir que continua sin novedades para reportarle, pero que se asombró muchísimo de la historia del sobre y le solicita que obedezca usted el consejo que allí se le da. También me pido que le contara que ya se puso un crucifijo grande, pero que el de ella no está untado de sangre, así que no sabe hasta qué punto la pueda proteger- solté una carcajada. Ese comentario era típico de mi amiga.

\- Tengo una nota para ella, Hinata- le dije, contándole mi sueño y entregándole mi carta.

\- Lo único que yo podría decirle respecto de su sueño es que he escuchado muchas veces que es de muy buena suerte soñar con árboles- me dijo y agrego- mi abuela decía que siempre que soñaba con un árbol las cabras daban más leche o la piropeaban en el pueblo. Ambas cosas son muy buenas en mi opinión.

Volví a reír y le pregunté si iba a ver a su Naruto esa tarde.

\- Sí- me dijo sonrojada y agrego- voy a la granja ya misma para regresar antes del anochecer.

\- ¿Vas acompañada?- le pregunté, un poco preocupada.

\- No. Hanabi no puede venir conmigo hoy así que tendré que ir sola, pero no se preocupe, tendré los bolsillos de flores silvestres, un rosario en cada mano y ya zambullí la cara en la pila bautismal de la capilla.

\- Está bien… pídele a Naruto que te acompañe de vuelta ¿lo harás por mí?- le pedí.

\- Eso no lo dude. Además, es en el camino cuando más poético se pone, y suele regalarme canciones tan dulces que me arrancan lágrimas de los ojos…

\- Que divertido, quisiera verlos en una escena semejante. ¡sé que me reiría hasta que me doliera el estómago!

\- Búrlese nada más señorita Sakura… ya la veré a usted suspirando de amor y se acordará de lo mucho que se reía de su Hinata- dijo poniéndose un poco más roja. Ella sabía que me encantaba que me contara sus historias de romance y que si me burlaba un poco era sólo en son de amistad- ¡Ah!- agrego Hinata cuando está a punto de irse- por poco lo olvido. La señorita Matsuri no ha querido levantarse de la cama en todo el día. Está visiblemente indispuesta aunque hallé su bandeja vacía. Dudo que las otras señoritas vayan a contar con su compañía hoy.

\- Dichosas de ellas- repliqué.

Una vez se hubo ido Hinata con la nota para Konan, me dispuse a tomar mis alimentos. Me comí hasta la última gota de chocolate y deseé tener más. Se notaba que Ayame, la cocinera, lo había derretido a fuego lento pues estaba especialmente cremoso. Seguí trabajando en mis deberes. Me sorprendió que pudiese concentrarme en la asignatura con tantas distracciones. El pequeño sobrecito y el sueño que había tenido me habían proporcionado alivio y esperanza. Estudie un par de horas más y me levanté del escritorio para tomar un corto descanso.

Volví a acercar la nota misteriosa a mi nariz y aspiré con fuerza. El aroma que percibía era madera, sin lugar a dudas. La letra era ordenada y elegante, pero tenía un no sé qué que revelaba carácter. Me gustaba mucho. Era imposible que fuese de Matsuri. Por otra parte, no había desaparecido. Por otra parte, la nota de ella me había producido nauseas con solo tocarla. Todo lo que se relacionaba con Matsuri me ponía mal.

Que mujer más desagradable. Mirarla a los ojos era como mirar dentro de los abismos de la muerte, pero no de la muerte que precede a la vida eterna, sino de la muerte que precede a otra muerta, y a otra más… _ad anfinitum._

Con que Matsuri estaba enferma ¿sería acaso por la confrontación de la noche anterior? Era muy probable; después de todo se había alejado chillando de dolor. Pero yo no le había hecho daño, de eso estaba segura. Ni siquiera la había tocado. Entonces ¿qué la había herido? La única posibilidad que se me ocurre era que el ser que me sostenía se lo hubiese hecho. Recordé el olor a la carne quemada seguido del grito de Matsuri y repasé la escena detenidamente una vez más. El crucifijo era la pieza central de todo el dilema. El ser que me detiene lo había tomado, y toda la situación había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De repente, recordé un momento de la visita de Matsuri al que no le había prestado mayor atención. La tarde anterior, cuando había entrado a mi habitación, no había tenido ningún problema n acercarse a mí con la mayor libertad… hasta que yo había retirado los dedos del crucifijo. En ese preciso instante, la cruz de Kami-sama había quedado expuesta y ¡era esto lo que había causado que Matsuri diese un salto atrás con la mayor repulsión! La sangre que habíamos visto en el crucifijo debía ser de Matsuri.

¿No decía Hinata que tenía una quemadura? Tan descabellado como sonaba, era lo más coherente que se me había ocurrido desde la noche anterior. Ya no me cabía la menor duda de que Matsuri era una especie de demonio, solo un ser de la oscuridad podía temerle a un crucifijo al punto de no poder tocarlo sin proferir un alarido y retorcerse de dolor. Todo encajaba.

Lo que más me alentaba de mis conjeturas era un detalle especial: aquello que me había elevado del suelo sabía que el crucifijo le haría daño a Matsuri. Ese algo había llegado hasta ahí para protegerme. Ese ser poderoso, ese ser protector, ese ser era el autor de la pequeña nota. Y no era un ser sobrenatural. Era humano: los fantasmas no escriben notas articuladas, ni las meten en preciosos sobrecitos, ni las sellan con emblemas enigmáticos. El autor de la nota era humano y era la misma persona que había impedido que Matsuri me hiciera daño.

Él la había herido al tocarla con la cruz. Por esto lo había maldecido ella _"Te destruiré, maldito"_ Matsuri lo había visto ¿Quién sería él? Los pocos hombres que había en Konoha no tōjō trabajaban en los establos y no sabían leer o escribir. Hinata era conocida entre los trabajadores por ser la única persona que sabía escribir su propio nombre y aunque estaba enseñándoles a los demás, era imposible que lograsen dominar la escritura y desarrollar una caligrafía tan hermosa en tan poco tiempo.

El único hombre que podía tener una letra y un sello así en Konoha no tōjō era el capellán Tobirama ¿Sería él mi protector? Después de todo, el sello ostentaba una especie de cruz y no sería raro que un cura hubiese escogido ese símbolo para adornar sus cartas. Debía averiguarlo. Podía hacer muy poco desde mi habitación y Hinata se había ido a la granja ¡Hinata! Eran las seis y cuatro, y todavía no había venido. Tuve miedo ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Tenía que atravesar el bosque y caminar un largo trecho para llegar a la granja vecina ¿Estaría bien?

\- Estará conversando con Konan- me dije a mi misma.

También era posible que se hubiese distraído con Naruto, pero esto no era normal en ella, pues la cena se servía a las cinco y media en Konoha no tōjō y ella era muy puntual con sus obligaciones. Hacía rato debía haber terminado de cenar las demás alumnas. Me paseé por la habitación inquieta. Se me ocurrió que tal vez ella no había tenido tiempo de cenar antes de ayudar a servir y lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. El viaje a la granja era muy fatigante para ella, sobre todo cargando queso, leche y mantequilla. Naruto la ayudaba pero ¿y si no había podido acompañarla?

\- Me estoy preocupando innecesariamente. A lo sumo, se tardará otra media hora- me dije.

La señorita Yodo le había dado las llaves de la habitación de Konan y de la mía, desentendiéndose así de nosotras. Nadie recordaría que Konan y yo estábamos sin cenar fuera de Hinata. La señorita Yodo tocaba el piano largo rato después de la cena de los sábados y, a menos que la señorita Samui se le ocurriese verificar que estuviésemos haciendo los deberes, nadie se sabría qué era de mí o de Konan.

Hanabi sí notaría la ausencia de su hermana sí esta se tardara demasiado y la señorita Samui sí notaría que no estuviese poniendo la cena en el comedor. Me asuste un poco con este pensamiento y me paré frente a la ventana con la esperanza de divisarla en cualquier momento. Aunque habría llegado de la granja por la parte sur de Konoha no tōjō, a la que yo no tenía vista, vendría por el frente a llevarnos la cena pues cerraba la puerta trasera a las cuatro.

Esperé largo rato o así me lo pareció. Finalmente me di la vuelta y miré a la puerta. Nada. Me senté en la cama y recé por Hinata. Le pedí a Kami-sama que la hiciese aparecer ¿Y si Matsuri había descubierto que éramos amigas y la había emprendido contra ella? ¿Y si Matsuri le había hecho algo porque sí? Perdí toda la calma que el sueño y la nota me habían proporcionado. El hecho de que Matsuri estuviese en Konoha no tōjō no iba a permitirme tener un segundo de verdadera tranquilidad.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos, que son en extremo largos los divido en partes para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de "Enemiga mía" termina acá dado que era corta. En el próximo hará acto de aparición indirecta **Sasori**.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Gaara, Sasuke, e Itachi** que ya veré como agregarlo, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la "continuación" de este libro.

A la que me pidió a **Shisui** , acá te lo muestro, me pareció que quedaría bien como ese personaje. Espero te agrade el papel que representa y representará. Y para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da.


	6. El merodeador de Konoha no tōjō parte 1

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan leído los primeros capítulos y hayan comentado. les pido perdón por la relativa demora en actualizar aunque ya lo tenga un poco adelantado, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada dos o tres días para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que **aparece Sasori!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El merodeador de Konoha no tōjō parte 1.**

Para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Era Hinata.

\- ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¿Estás bien?- dije, corriendo a su encuentro.

\- Cálmese señorita Sakura, estoy bien, ya se lo contaré todo- respondió Hinata con una amplia sonrisa- pero siéntese y coma, debe tener mucha hambre.

\- La verdad ya había perdido el apetito- dije, poniendo sobre la mesa la cena que me traía- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

\- Bueno señorita Sakura, le contaré todo:

 _"Bien salí de aquí y dejé bajo la puerta de la señorita Konan la nota que usted me dio para ella. Luego me fui muy apurada camino de la granja. Estaba lloviznando y los senderos estaban resbalosos. Tenía miedo de caer y llegar a donde mi Naruto con las faldas enlodadas, pero a fin llegue y tomé la merienda con él en la cocina principal._

 _Comí queso fundido con pan y leche, y conversé con mi Naruto y su hermano acerca de lo malo que se ha puesto el tiempo y esas coas. Cuando ya estábamos terminando llegó Menma, el dueño de la pequeña granja colindante. Tenía pescado que había comprado en el pueblo para intercambiar por mantequilla. El hermano de Naruto se levantó a poner el pescado en un barril de agua salada y Menma se quedó charlando con nosotros._

 _Entonces Naruto le preguntó si los animales de su granja también habían estado particularmente inquietos la noche anterior y Menma le dijo que si, que su viejo caballo había estado relinchando como un loco hasta el amanecer y él había tenido que ir a asegurarse varias veces que estuviera bien. Al fin, había decidido examinarlo con cuidado cuando amaneciera y se había vuelto a dormir._

 _En la mañana, todo el granero estaba revuelto pero no faltaba ningún animal y, al revisar el caballo, no halló nada fuera de lo normal. Naruto le respondió que lo mismo había pasado en la granja grande y ambos parecieron llegar a la conclusión de que debía haber algún lobo vagando por los alrededores. Después el hermano de Naruto le dio mantequilla a Menma el cual se despidió de nosotros, no sin antes aconsejarnos que procurásemos llevar una antorcha con nosotros de camino a Konoha no_ _tōjō para ahuyentar al lobo en el caso de nos encontrásemos con él._

 _Naruto transportaría las dos ollas de leche a su espalda con la ayuda de una vara larga, y yo me haría cargo del queso y la mantequilla. Tuvimos que emprender el camino a Konoha no tōjō sin luz pues no teníamos manos libres para llevar, además una antorcha._

 _Como el día ha estado tan oscuro, tratábamos de caminar con cuidado para no derramar la leche en aluna caída. Él estaba bastante cansado después de una ardua jornada de trabajo y yo también lo estaba, aunque menos que él. Entonces alcanzamos el bosque y Naruto me dijo que estaba reuniendo dinero para que pudiéramos casarnos. Yo solté el queso y mantequilla para saltar sobre él y abrazarlo ¡Por poco le hago soltar las ollas! Él mantuvo el equilibrio y puso la leche en la tierra. Entonces reímos y yo lloré de pura felicidad ¡Voy a casarme con mi Naruto!"_

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso Hinata!- exclamé sorprendida. No se me había ocurrido que Hinata ya tenía edad suficiente para casarse y que, estando tan enamorados como lo estaban ella y Naruto, lo más natural era que quisieran vivir juntos y empezar una familia.

\- Pero no se adelante a los hechos señorita Sakura que aún falta bastante para que Naruto reúna el dinero suficiente para construir una cabaña para los dos-exclamó ella y prosiguió:

 _"Estaba pensando que es una es una lástima que ese árbol tan grande se haya caído ahora que no para de llover, no va a dar tiempo que se seque la madera ¡Habríamos podido utilizarla en la construcción de la cabaña! Como le decía, Naruto y yo nos abrazamos y nos besamos._

 _Cuando menos lo esperábamos oímos un relincho proveniente del bosque. Ambos nos quedamos muy quitos, esperando escuchar algo más. No es normal que alguien esté paseándose dentro del bosque a menos que esté extraviado. Si venía a Konoha no_ _tōjō de una de las granjas cercanas, lo que es muy improbable, no tendría por qué haber salido del camino principal que conduce directamente a la entrada. Entonces Naruto me dijo que lo esperase allí mientras él revisaba que no hubiese bandidos escondiéndose en los arbustos._

 _Yo me rehusé terminantemente; no iba a dejar que mi Naruto se expusiese de una manera, y menos por un relincho indiscreto que había arruinado el momento más romántico de nuestras vidas. Le dije que lo prudente sería atravesar el bosque lo más pronto posible, y que una vez hubiésemos dejando la comida en la cocina de Konoha no tōjō, él podría regresar en compañía de otros hombres, con antorchas y con palos en caso de que hubiese vándalos o gitanos escondiéndose allí._

 _Mi Naruto estuvo de acuerdo y así lo hicimos. Cuando estábamos a mitad de camino volvimos a oír el mismo relincho, pero más cercano. Yo me asuste un poco pero Naruto me hizo señas de que siguiera caminando en silencio tras él. Al llegar al claro, oímos movimiento entre la maleza. Nos quedamos quietos, esperando en silencio, refugiándonos entre los árboles. Escuchamos más ruido y yo me atemoricé mucho._

 _No sabía si el lobo andaba por ahí. Tomé una piedra del suelo y la lancé con toda mi fuerza hacia el lugar de donde los ruidos provenían para espantar al lobo y cruzar el claro. Cuando la piedra cayó del otro lado, pareció darle a algo sólido. De repente un caballo negro con crines plateadas atravesó el claro al galope, llevando sobre sí un jinete vestido de negro. Ambos, jinete y caballo, pasaron muy cerca de nosotros y se perdieron en el bosque en dirección al camino principal._

 _Naruto y yo saltamos del susto, era tan poderoso el paso del animal y tan sorpresivo la visión que entonces sí, señorita Sakura, por poco perdemos la leche. Escuchamos al jinete arreando a la bestia mientras se perdía en la lejanía ¡Era una voz de hombre, profunda y terrorífica! Señorita Sakura, no sé qué pasa en Konoha no tōjō últimamente pero no puede ser nada bueno._

 _Naruto y yo atravesamos el claro y lo que quedaba del bosque a las carreras, pidiendo auxilio a gritos. Los ayudantes de los establos salieron a encontrarnos y les contamos lo que habíamos visto. En poco tiempo ya habían ensillado varios caballos y emprendido la búsqueda del jinete. Si se asoma a la ventana, tal vez vea las luces de sus antorchas. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que ya está muy tarde para que mi Naruto regrese a la granja ya pasará la noche en los establos, donde ya le he preparado una cama de heno._

 _¡Eso significa que podré conversar con él un poco más acerca de nuestra boda y de los preparativos que debemos hacer! Estoy tan feliz… aunque, he de decirle: con la amenaza del lobo, el jinete maleante y la señorita Matsuri… ya no creo que pueda sentirme tranquila de ir a la granja vecina sola ¡Si hubiera visto cómo temblaba mi Naruto! Además, hoy ya no es el día del espíritu de Konoha no tōjō y ya no debería haber espantos rondando por ahí. Es cosa nueva, insisto. Algo muy raro está pasando aquí."_

\- Gracias a Kami-sama llegaron sanos y salvos Hinata ¡Cuánto sufrí a causa de tu retraso!- le dije.

\- Sí, gracias a Kami-sama. Pero bueno, tratemos de no pensar en cosas desagradables. Tengo algo para usted de parte de la señorita Konan- respondió, entregándome un sobre.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Qué alegría! Me pregunto si habrá encontrado algo en sus libros que me dé razón del sello. A propósito, ¿has visto el sello del capellán Tobirama?- pregunté.

\- ¿No estará pensando usted qué?

Le conté las conclusiones a las que había llegado.

\- Pues no seré yo un genio de la caligrafía, pero ésta no se parece en lo absoluto a lo que yo recuerdo de la letra del capellán. Sin embargo, estaré atenta la próxima vez que venga por la correspondencia. Sin duda el capellán tendrá algo que enviar fuera y podré observar su sello.

\- Es un buen plan- le dije.

\- Bueno, usted debe comer. Su cena ya debe haberse enfriado y yo quiero volver a ver a mi Naruto.

\- Claro Hinata. Ve y dale mis saludos a tu Naruto. Los felicito a ambos por la boda que van a celebrar.

\- Disfrute de la cena. Mañana en la mañana vendré con el desayuno y con lo que haya podido averiguar.

\- Magnifico.

De nuevo me quedé sola. Quería abrir la carta de Konan de inmediato, pero como tenía tanta hambre decidí comer primero para leer con calma lo que me hubiese escrito. Aún no había llenado mi lámpara y había tenido que prender una vela después del mediodía por falta de luz. Ya estaba a punto de acabarse, así que encendí otra y me senté a comer. La comida estaba algo fría pero buena. Había pescado, pan, ramen y vino.

La noticia de la boda de Hinata me había tomado por sorpresa. Ella y Naruto se casaban, ya no vendría conmigo cunado me fuera de Konoha no tōjō. De hecho, aunque no se casaran, Hinata estaba demasiado enamorada de Naruto como para irse lejos de ahí, y yo quería irme de Konohagakure en cuanto fuera posible. No le tenía odio a todo el territorio, pero añoraba vivir en regiones más cálidas y luminosas. Quería comprar vestidos de colores y olvidad la seriedad del negro.

Quería pasear por las calles de las ciudades como cuando vivía en Sunagakure y bailar al son de un violín sin que una institutriz rígida me mirase con reproche ¡Cuánto quería marcharme de allí! Lo único que me faltaba era que Konan se enamorara de nuevo y se casara. Eso sería catastrófico. Decidí que era momento de tener una charla con ella para que considerara seriamente ser feliz solterona en vez de una desdichada esposa, como aconsejaba mi tío Shisui. Estaba segura que mi amiga sería muchísimo más feliz de esa manera que con cualquiera de los chicos que conocíamos.

Traté de descartar esos funestos pensamientos matrimoniales y me puse el camisón de dormir. Me solté las trenzas y mi cepillé el pelo cien veces. Se me había puesto más suave desde que había terminado el verano. Ahora era un rosado un poco más lacio y suave. Me dejé puestas las medias de lana para no se me helaran los pies y me metí dentro de las cobijas. Alargué la mano y tomé la nota de Konan. La abrí entusiasmada y leí:

 _"Sakura:  
Estoy enloqueciendo ¡Qué aburrimiento! Ya le hice tres conjuros a la señorita Yodo y otro par a Yugito para que vean arañas y ratas por todas partes. No me he atrevido a hacerle ninguno a Matsuri. Además ella debe adorar las ratas. Si es que no se las come también ¡Gracias a Kami-sama me diste algo que hacer! He tratado de hacer los deberes, pero te juro que los ojos se me cierran solos cada vez que trato de leer un párrafo. No sé cómo voy a completar esa asignatura para el lunes._

 _Tengo bunas noticias: he encontrado pistas del sello en mis libros. Bueno, no he encontrado exactamente el mismo sello, pero si cosas interesantes acerca de la cruz. Sé que la has visto mil veces antes, pero tenme paciencia que no voy a hablarte de reyes, sino del origen del símbolo. Como ya lo sabrás, la llaman la **cruz Patriarcal** y fue creada en el año 326 a partir de cinco trozos de madera pertenecientes al madero de la crucifixión. Había sido colocada en el templo del santo sepulcro hasta el 1227, año en que desapareció._

 _Según mi libro, nadie sabe cuál pueda ser su paradero. No sé quién podría utilizar un sello semejante en Konoha no tōjō, creo haberlos visto todos. Además, las alumnas suelen utilizar sus iniciales como sello. El emblema me parece más de origen religioso que otra cosa, pero podría estar equivocada. Podríamos preguntar al capellán Tobirama si sabe algo al respecto de su procedencia._

 _Por lo demás, he encontrado fascinante el hecho de que recibieras esa nota, y aún más el hecho de que soñaras con su emblema. En mi libro gitano del significado de los sueños dice que soñar con un árbol implica fortaleza y vida, y que cuando se ve a un ser querido difunto en los sueños se debe prestar especial atención al mensaje del sueño. Yo me atrevería a decir que tu tío Shisui y el árbol te estaban enviando el claro mensaje de que confíes en el autor de la pequeña nota y sigas la pista del sello. Todo esto es muy interesante. Ya veremos qué hacer cuando nos liberemos de nuestro encierro. Escríbeme en cuanto puedas.  
Te quiere, K.Y.  
P.D: Que bueno ha estado el chocolate derretido, ¿verdad?"_

Aunque lo que Konan me contaba acerca de la cruz Patriarcal era algo nuevo para mí y a diferencia de la historia que estudiábamos en Konoha no tōjō, ésta no era soporífera y tediosa, seguíamos sin saber quién podría haberme enviado el misterioso sobrecito. Volví a pensar en el mensaje de la nota ¿Cómo era que la sangre de Matsuri hacía el crucifijo más poderoso para protegerme de ella? Esperaba que no se levantase de la cama en todo el fin de semana.

Aunque me sentía relativamente a salvo sabiendo que mi habitación estaba cerrada con llave, me asustaba mucho que Matsuri robase la llave y entrase durante la noche. Por fortuna no sabía que Hinata la tenía ¿Cuál sería la historia de Matsuri? ¿Cómo había llegado a ser una persona tan misteriosa? ¿Quién le habría enseñado a comer pájaros vivos? Me pregunté cómo habría atrapado esa pobre avecilla y qué habría hecho con su cuerpo ¿Saldría de noche en busca de aves? Solo pensarlo me produjo un escalofrío. Apagué las dos velas y al poco tiempo me quedé dormida.

Creo haber despertado hacia las tres de la mañana. El resplandor de la luna llena entraba por mi ventana, iluminando una pequeña porción de la alfombra y creando sombras fantasmagóricas sobre la pared. Me levanté a cerrar la cortina, pues no quería que me imaginación me jugase una mala pasada y prefería estar en la penumbra que ver siluetas de monstruos en la pared. Hacía mucho frio, y di varios saltitos hacia la ventana abrazándome a mí misma para guardar el calor de las cobijas. Deshice el nudo de la cinta que mantenía la cortina abierta y esta última se soltó bloqueando el paso de la luz de la luna.

Me pareció ver algo moviéndose afuera antes que la cortina se cerrase ¿Me lo haría imaginado? Asomé un ojo por la rendija que quedaba entre el vidrio y la cortina. Logre ver una figura indistinta acercándose al edificio y agudice la vista. Al reconocerla, crucé el espacio que había entre la cama y la ventana de un solo brinco y me escondí temblando debajo de las cobijas ¡Era Matsuri! ¿Qué hacía allá afuera a esas horas? Deseé no haberme levantado de la cama ¿Me habría visto? Empecé a rezar, cogiendo la almohada con fuerza. Esperé a escuchar sus pasos acercándose a mi habitación con el corazón encogido de terror ¿Golpearía a mi puerta? ¿Se me abriría ésta con una corriente helada como la vez anterior? Cuando más asustada estaba, me quedé dormida.

Al llegar el alba, no recordaba nada de lo que había visto la noche anterior. Salí de la cama algo desorientada y por costumbre, tomé el espejo de plata que tenía sobre el tocador. Lo levanté y me miré. Al ver mi imagen reflejada en el espejo, ahogué un grito: tenía sangre seca en la comisura de la boca y en la barbilla. Recordé que en la noche había visto a Matsuri fuera del edificio y que me había quedado dormida a la espera de una casi ineludible visita de su parte.

¿Había entrado a mi habitación? ¿Qué me habría hecho? Corrieron lagrimas por mis mejillas ¿Me estaría convirtiendo yo en un ser como Matsuri? ¿De quién era la sangre que tenía en la boca? El crucifijo seguía colgado en mi pecho y al parecer no me había servido de protección ¿Me habría obligado Matsuri a hacer algo espantoso? ¿Me habría forzado a alimentarme de alguna inocente criatura?

En ese momento oí que la puerta de mi habitación se abría y me encontré con Hinata, cuyo semblante de alegría cambó en cuanto me vio.

\- ¡Señorita Sakura! ¿Está usted llorando?- preguntó.

\- Ay Hinata, ¡Pobre de mí!- contesté entre lágrimas.

\- Es usted una imagen digna de compasión; se ve que este encierro la ha entristecido de sobremanera y para completar ¡Tiene chocolate embarrado por toda la cara!

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- He dicho que verla así me parte el corazón. Venga acá, deje que la ayude a limpiarse ¿Dónde está su esponja?

\- ¿Has dicho chocolate?

\- Sí señorita Sakura, chocolate. Pero ¿Por qué llora?

Incrédula, tomé mi espejo de mano otra vez ¿Podía ser cierta tanta dicha? Había comido chocolate en la merienda anterior, pero si hubiese quedado recubierta del mismo ¿Cómo no lo había notado Hinata al llevarme la cena?

\- Hinata ¿cómo no me dijiste ayer que tenía la cara llena de chocolate?

\- ¿No recuerda usted en medio de qué penumbras conversamos? ¡Ya había caído la noche cuando vine! ¡No me diga que es por esto que llora usted!- dijo con la cara de asombro de quien desconoce por completo a un ser querido que ha perdido la razón.

\- Bueno… yo…

Solo había una forma de comprobar que era. Me pasé la lengua por donde aún podía verse los residuos de lo que podía ser sangre o chocolate. Cerré los ojos y solté el espejo. Era chocolate.

\- ¿Qué le pasa señorita Sakura? ¡Dígame algo rápido!

\- Creí que era sangre Hinata- respondí exhalando.

\- ¡Sangre! Pero, ¿cómo puede ocurrírsele algo semejante?

La expresión de perplejidad de Hinata no tenía comparación. Tenía que hallar una explicación coherente tanto para ella como para mí antes que Hinata saliera corriendo de mi habitación.

\- Supongo que por una pésima broma de mi imaginación. Anoche, antes de quedarme dormida, estaba pensado en lo que me contaste acerca de Matsuri y el pájaro. Luego desperté alrededor de las tres de la mañana y al asomarme por la ventana ¡Vi a Matsuri allá afuera encaminándose al edificio! El pánico que sentí de pensar que me hubiera visto fue tal que me escondí debajo de las cobijas. Creo que me quedé dormida del mismo susto que sentía, luego desperté y me miré al espejo, y ya sabes el resto.

Hinata me miró con incredulidad unos segundos y luego comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ya no sé quién está más loca, si usted, la señorita Konan o yo!- gritaba cogiéndose el estómago y enseñando todos los dientes. Cuando paramos de reír, volvió a hablar- ¿De veras vio a la señorita Matsuri paseándose entre las sombras anoche?

\- Tal como te lo he dicho- respondí- ¿No cierra la señorita Yodo la puerta principal con llave después de las ocho?

\- Eso creía yo- dijo Hinata- voy a preguntar si lo hizo anoche. Sería muy extraño que no hubiera sido así, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que todos aquí están inquietos por el jinete que Naruto y yo vimos en el bosque.

\- En todo caso, estoy segura de haber visto a Matsuri anoche.

\- Discúlpeme pero ¿no estaba también segura de tener sangre por toda la cara hasta hace unos minutos?- le lancé una almohada.

\- Creo que es un poco tarde para adoptar posturas de escepticismo Hinata ¿no te parece?- le pregunté.

\- Tiene usted razón. Bueno yo me voy ya, Naruto me espera para que vayamos a la misa y a bailar.

\- Que se diviertan ¡Ah! ¿A quién veré a la hora del almuerzo?

\- Debo entregarle las llaves a la señorita Yodo antes de partir- dijo.

\- Espero que no te cruces con Matsuri en el pasillo- le deseé.

\- No se preocupe. La señorita Matsuri duerme todo el día últimamente. Cuando fui a llevarle el desayuno, estaba tiesa como un roble… aunque tenía las mejillas rosadas y los labios rojos.

\- No te extrañes demasiado. Quién sabe qué se comió anoche cuando salio.

\- Ay, no quiero ni pensar en esas cosas señorita Sakura. Yo me doy por bien servida de no haber tenido que lavarla de nuevo, y lo que se comió no es asunto mío. Entre menos sepa de la señorita Matsuri mejor.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Deseo que olvide que existimos.

\- ¡Que así sea!- dijo, y despidiéndose, se fue.

\- ¡Sangre! ¡Valla ser sugestionable en el que me he convertido!- me dije riéndome de mí misma.

Pensé en lo agradable que sería levarme aunque estuviese haciendo tanto frio. Lo hice con mi jabón de rosas y luego me puse talcos perfumados y me peiné. Tenía tanto pelo y era tan largo que me gustaba hacerme peinados de todos los etilos. Ese día me hice uno suelto y sencillo, y me puse el vestido más cómodo que tenía. Como no había clases, no tenía que usar negro. Mi vestido era blanco y de tela muy suave; era un estilo campesino que había desaparecido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Había pertenecido a mi madre y me quedaba perfectamente. Al parecer mi madre había sido delgada como yo y compartíamos las mismas proporciones. El vestido tenía bordados de colores en el cinto y en la parte baja de la falda. Aunque era más apropiado para el verano que para el invierno, era mucho más cómodo que los que tenía que usar a diario en Konoha no tōjō. Me puse un manto e suave lana blanca por encima y me senté a desayunar.

Había pastelitos con mermelada de fresas y leche de cabra. Esta vez me cuidé muy bien de limpiarme la boca después de comer, no fuera que volviese a llevarme un susto como el de esa mañana. Ya sabía que la señorita Yodo iba a revisar que hubiese hecho mis deberes, así que traté de terminarlos. Estaba en ello, cuando oí ruidos afuera de mi ventana. Abrí la cortina y lo que parecía ser un gran disturbio.

Todo el personal se había reunido afuera. Los hombres encargados de los establos, la señorita Samui, el capellán Tobirama y hasta la cocinera estaban parados frente a las escaleras, gesticulando con gran agitación. No podía entender lo que decían, así que abrí la ventana de par en par y me apoyé en el marco mirando hacia abajo.

\- ¡Cálmense! ¡Cálmense todos!- gritaba el capellán Tobirama.

\- ¿Cómo quiere que nos calmemos padre, si hace más de doscientos años no pasaba algo así?- replicó Ayame, la cocinera.

\- ¡Esto debe tener alguna explicación científica!- vociferó la señorita Kin Tsuch.

\- ¡No hay explicaciones científicas para el demonio!- grito uno de los hombres.

\- ¡Cállense todos! ¿Quieren asustar a las alumnas?- les dijo la señorita Samui.

\- ¡Más les valdría estar prevenidas!-dijo Ayame.

\- Yo creo que fue el lobo. Tuvo que ser el lobo- dijo la señorita Yodo.

¿Qué estaría pasando allá abajo? De pronto me pareció distinguir la cabeza de Konan asomándose desde su ventana un piso más abajo. Como no quería ser descubierta por ninguna de las institutrices, tome un pedazo de papel y haciendo una pequeña bola comprimida, la lancé ventana abajo con la intención de hacer que Konan mirara hacia arriba.

Agradecí mi buena puntería. Mi amiga volteó a verme y yo le indiqué que guardara silencio poniéndome un dedo sobre los labios. Habíamos aprendido a hablar por medio de señas bastante bien.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté moviendo los labios y las manos.

\- ¡Incidentes extraños en las proximidades!- me contestó de igual forma.

\- ¿Muertes?- pregunté gesticulando.

\- ¡No lo sé!- dijo- ¡Hablan de peste y ataques! ¡Creo que hay un lobo suelto! ¡Ha llegado el apocalipsis!

Me hizo señas de que prestásemos atención. Asentí y traté de concentrarme en lo que decían los demás.

\- Ustedes sigan buscando al lobo- dijo la señorita Samui a un grupo de hombres- ustedes tres continúen a caballo y traten de hablar al jinete intruso. Ayame esperará atenta a que nos traigan noticias del pueblo. Los demás pueden seguir al capellán Tobirama si insisten en creer en estúpidas supersticiones. Él les explicará que todos son hechos aislados y calmará sus ánimos en la capilla ¡No quiero disturbios aquí afuera!- exclamó, volteándose hacia el edificio. Puede ver a Konan metiendo la cabeza con rapidez antes de esconderme yo también.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡andando!- escuché a la señorita Yodo gritar.

Esperé un rato prudente y miré hacia fuera de nuevo. La gente se había dispersado. A los pocos segundos, Konan se asomó de nuevo.

\- ¿Has entendido algo?- preguntó.

\- ¡Solo que el mundo debe estar por acabar!- dije- ¡Hay alguna especie de epidemia y estaban hablando del demonio! Konan ¡He visto a Matsuri afuera a eso de las tres de la mañana!

\- ¿A esa hora?- asentí.

\- ¡Mañana te lo contaré todo! ¿Nos vemos de esta misma forma más tarde?- le pregunté.

\- ¡A las siete de la noche!- contestó.

Nos despedimos y volví a cerrar la ventana. Al poco tiempo llego la señorita Yodo con mi merienda.

\- Déjeme ver qué ha hecho señorita Haruno- exigió.

Le mostré que había escrito seis páginas y se marchó satisfecha. No parecía afectada en lo absoluto por lo que yo acababa de ver desde mi ventana. Había una cazuela de frijoles y alverjas, pan y pescado. Comí gustosa y bebí mi vino al pie de la ventana. Por fin se acabaría mi castigo al amanecer. Me eché a leer un rato en la cama y luego completé mi asignatura. Ya no tenía más deberes por hacer. Las otras alumnas debían estar igualmente aburridas en su mutua compañía.

La señorita Yodo debía estar sentada al piano mientras Yugito la acompañaba con su estridente voz. Me pregunté si Matsuri habría bajado en algún momento ¿Estaba enferma o estaba haciéndose la enferma? No se me ocurría qué debía estar haciendo afuera del edificio con el fio que hacía la noche anterior ¿Tendría alguna reunión secreta con alguien? Sin duda no les temía ni a la noche, ni a los lobos, ni a la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos, que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"El merodeador de Konoha no Tojo"** empieza acá, pero será corta al igual que el anterior. En este como vieron se hizo acto de aparición indirecta **Sasori**.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Gaara, Sasuke, e Itachi** que ya veré como agregarlo, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da.

 _ **Respuestas comentarios sin cuenta (?)**_

 _ **Guest:** Me alegro mucho que te este gustando esta adaptación, me animas mucho a continuarla, pero no te prometo hacerlos más largos. Yo cojo los capítulos del libro y los divido en dos para que sea más fácil de leer, pero habrán otros que los haré en un solo capítulo y otros que se dividen en tres (Como el primero) pero no te preocupes, intentaré aumentar la cantidad pero no te prometo nada._


	7. El merodeador de Konoha no tōjō parte 2

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan leído los primeros capítulos y hayan comentado. les pido perdón por la relativa demora en actualizar aunque ya lo tenga un poco adelantado, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada dos o tres días para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco indirecta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** **: El merodeador de Konoha no tōjō parte 2.**

Las horas pasaron y la señorita Yodo me llevó la cena, que era un suflé de zanahoria con queso gratinado, pan, patatas al ajo, vino y una porción de tarta de moras.

\- ¡No puedo creer que ya haya terminado sus deberes!- me dijo.

\- Es que era un tema sumamente interesante… además, me encanta la filosofía- le contesté

Cené en silencio y dije mis oraciones. Hubiese deseado ir a la misa dominical para sentirme protegida de Matsuri. Encendí una vela. Llegó la noche y empezó a caer una tempestad como la del día de mi cumpleaños. Eran las siete de la tarde y las centellas iluminaban mi habitación. Una corriente de frio se colaba por la ventana y me percaté de que no la había cerrado bien. Me incorporé para cerrarla y me quede viendo las luces de las antorchas de los hombres perdiéndose por el bosque.

El viento rugía con fuerza y temí por los árboles. Cuando trataba de ajustar bien la ventana, el viento la abrió de par en par y me lanzó hacia atrás. El agua comenzó a entrar a mi habitación y yo luchaba por cerrar la ventana cuando me percaté de la presencia de una figura en el borde exterior del bosque que daba a nuestro edificio. Era un jinete vestido de negro sobre un caballo del mismo color.

No podía verlo bien, pues estaba bastante lejos, pero era muy pálido. Tenía el cabello corto, rojo y lacio. Estaba emparamado y parecía estar mirándome a mí. No se movía ni yo tampoco. Me había olvidado de la ventana y ésta golpeaba la pared mientras la lluvia caía sobre mí y sobre la alfombra. Sabía que era el misterioso jinete que había visto Hinata, pero no podía gritar. No quería gritar. Este era el hombre a quien todos buscaban. En cuanto parpadeé, el jinete había desaparecido. Lo busqué por todas partes con la mirada pero no había rastros de él.

Me percaté de que estaba empapada y tiritando. Me apresuré a cerrar la ventana y me segué con una tela de lino que guardaba en el armario. Tuve que quitarme el vestido y ponerme el camisón con las medias de lana. Salté dentro de las cobijas temblando y volví a encender la vela ¿Me miraba a mí el jinete o miraba a alguna habitación cercana? ¿Lo había visto en verdad o había imaginado verlo entre las sombras? No, estaba segura de haberlo visto. No con claridad, pero allí había un jinete vestido de negro que miraba hacia donde yo estaba. ¿Sería acaso él con quien había ido a reunirse Matsuri la noche anterior?

Escuché la lluvia girar en mi puerta y me senté bruscamente, sin salirme de las cobijas. Era Hinata.

\- ¡Su castigo ha terminado! ¡Felicidades!- dijo con alegría.

\- ¡Hinata! ¡No esperaba ver a nadie más hoy!

\- Y, si no le quito la llave a la puerta ¿Cómo iría a clase mañana en la madrugada?

\- ¿Puedes creer que no había pensado en eso? Ay, de alguna manera me sentía más segura al saber que mi habitación estaba cerrada con llave.

\- No diga tonterías, al menos si hay alguna emergencia puede salir corriendo del cuarto, antes no.

\- Bueno, tal vez ¡Hinata he visto al jinete!- le conté.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- dijo con expresión de pánico.

\- Hace unos segundos, cuando trataba de cerrar mi ventana.

\- ¡Hay que alertar a los hombres! ¿Dónde lo ha visto?

\- Estaba en este extremo del bosque. El follaje lo ocultaba un poco pero pude verlo Hinata… el jinete miraba directo a mi habitación- Hinata se asustó y dijo.

\- Con mayor razón debo ir cuanto antes a reportarlo.

\- ¡Pero no digas que lo he visto yo!- le pedí. Me miro intrigada y proseguí- ¿Y si se tratase del enamorado de Matsuri? Ella ya me amenazo una vez por mirarla ¡Imagínate lo que ocurriría si se entere de que he revelado a los demás el paradero de su amor secreto!

\- Ay ¡no quiero ni pensar en ello señorita Sakura! ¡Y si supiera todo lo que ha ocurrido allá afuera! Se lo voy a tener que contar pronto porque no quiero que los hombres pierdan el rastro del jinete por mi culpa

\- Por Kami-sama ¡Cuéntamelo de inmediato!- pedí.

 _"Esta mañana cuando estábamos reunidos antes de la misa en la granja vecina, se comentó que varias personas de los alrededores habían sido atacadas durante la noche por algún tipo de animal. No se sabe qué ha sido; algunos dicen que pudo haber sido un lobo, aunque las heridas eran demasiado pequeñas. Pero otros tienen teorías espeluznantes señorita Sakura, demasiado para ser repetidas de noche._

 _El doctor del pueblo visito las casas donde hubo ataques y dijo que las victimas manifiestan síntomas muy parecidos a los que se observaban en una epidemia que azotó la región hace ya más de dos siglos. Desde ese entonces, no se había visto nada semejante. Según dicen, fue una época tan espantosa que aún se la recuerda como la época de la **peste negra**. _

_Las personas que han sido mordidas duermen con los ojos abiertos y las heridas, aunque casi imperceptibles, no sanan. Las víctimas no despiertan aunque las sacudan con violencia, pero si se retuercen y gritan sin que nadie les haya hecho nada."_

\- ¡Eso es espantoso Hinata! Pero dime ¿cuáles son las teorías espeluznantes? ¡Te suplico que me las cuentes! Ya escuché a Ayame desde mi ventana hablando del diablo, por favor cuéntame que es lo que se dice- le rogué.

Hinata miro a lado y lado antes de hablar, como cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie más en la habitación. Al fin, dijo en un susurro:

\- **¡Vampyr!**

Yo me quedé helada. Había escuchado un par de leyendas acerca de tales criaturas hacía muchos años, pero no tenía idea de que la gente de la región considerara su existencia como algo serio, y menos aún que se les atribuyera una epidemia real

\- Le he traído agua bendita en esta botella- prosiguió apresurada- tómela y ponga algunas gotas por toda la habitación. Ha sido especialmente bendecida con el propósito de protegernos de ellos.

\- ¡Gracias!- le dije, tomando el frasquito- ¿Lo has obtenido del capellán Tobirama?- le pregunté.

\- No. El cura del pueblo envió una botella grande a los granjeros de la montaña. Dicen que es un hombre viejo pero tiene un aspecto muy joven; debe tener más de cien años según las personas… él si está muy preocupado por la situación. El capellán Tobirama, en cambio, no cree en la existencia de los **Vampyr.** No sé si será por presión de la señorita Samui, pero les ha dicho a los trabajadores de Konoha no tōjō que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse si cierran bien sus ventanas. Parece estar convencido de que todo es culpa del lobo que en su opinión está transmitiendo la peste de rabia a sus víctimas.

El capellán Tobirama se preciaba por tener ciertos conocimientos de medicina y de ser un hombre muy moderno.

\- ¿Hinata?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué crees tú?- me atrevía a preguntarle.

\- Creo lo que dicen los granjeros: que las ventanas habían amanecido abiertas aunque ellos las habían dejado bien cerradas. Que todos los animales de la región estuvieron muy nerviosos las últimas dos noches ¡Es un área demasiado grande para ser cubierta por un solo lobo! Además, dicen que las mordidas son pequeñas. Las victimas solo tienen dos incisiones en el cuello, las muñecas o los tobillos ¡Un lobo les habría arrancado un buen pedazo de carne! Sn mencionar que habría preferido comerse un cordero o un conejo. Puede tratarse de otro animal, pero yo presiento que esto es obra del reino de la oscuridad y no del reino animal- me di la bendición.

\- ¿Será esto lo que le ocurre a Matsuri?- le pregunté.

\- No. La señorita Matsuri ya está bien. Cuando llegué estaba conversando con la señorita Yugito en el salón del piano… y debe haber recuperado el apetito porque sigo encontrando sus bandejas vacías- dijo.

\- Bueno Hinata ve y diles a los hombres por donde he visto al jinete.

\- ¡Me voy corriendo!- dijo.

La tempestad había aminado un poco. Eran las siete y había quedado de asomarme a la ventana, pero recordé que ya no era prisionera y decidí bajar a la habitación de Konan. Me puse la bata por encima del camisón y tome mi vela. Estaba por salir cuando se me ocurrió llevar el sobrecito para enseñárselo a ella. Lo tomé y lo mentí en el bolsillo de mi bata. Recé para no encontrarme con Matsuri en el pasillo. Solo bajar las escaleras me traía de vuelta los macabros recuerdos de la noche del viernes. Me paré frente de la habitación de Konan y golpee la puerta.

\- ¿Quién llama?- preguntó ella.

\- Soy yo, Sakura- respondí. Konan se apresuró a abrir y salió al pasillo, ajustando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Rin ya está de vuelta en la habitación- me dijo en voz baja.

\- ¡Rayos!- dije.

\- Espera aquí un segundo, te voy a dar el libro que habla de la cruz Patriarcal. Debes leer la historia con detenimiento.

\- Te espero- le dije- el corredor estaba oscuro y me concentré en observar la llama de la vela para no pensar en Matsuri- pronto apareció Konan con el libro. Lo tomé y le enseñé la nota.

\- Es preciosa- dijo- ¡Y huele a madera! Oye, ¿Has visto a Hinata?

\- Sí, hace unos minutos ¿Te contó algo de lo que ocurre afuera?

\- No. Cuando vino a quitarle la llave a la habitación, Rin llegaba al mismo tiempo, así que no pudimos hablar de nada. Eso sí, me dirigió una mirada tan expresiva que supe que tenía muchísimo que contarme y me dio un frasco de agua bendita- respondió Konan.

Le narre todo lo que Hinata me había dicho de los últimos acontecimientos y la vi palidecer y temblar varias veces cuando mencione la palabra **Vampyr**.

\- No quería asustarte tanto Konan pero tenía que contártelo. A mí también me aterroriza la idea aunque no sé mucho de ellos- le dije.

\- Una vez mi padre me dejó leer un libro que hablar de ellos y aún no me recupero del susto. Espero que lo ocurrido en los alrededores se trate de alguna enfermedad, porque si de ellos se tratara… estamos a su merced.

\- Ay, Konan ¡No digas eso! ¡Tú eres la persona más optimista que conozco!- le dije.

\- Los **Vampyr** no dejan campo para el optimismo Sakura ¿Alguna vez has soñado con el diablo?- pregunto. Yo asentí- bueno lo que voy a contarte acerca de ellos hará que tu peor pesadilla parezca un cuento de hadas. Y no estoy exagerando- asevero.

\- No voy a poder dormir esta noche. De eso estoy segura ¡Y menos después de haber visto ese macabro jinete desde mi ventana!

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Has visto al merodeador de Konoha no tōjō?- preguntó asombrada.

\- ¡Sí! Lo vi escondiéndose entre la maleza del bosque ¡Y lo peor de todo es que me miraba directamente Konan! ¡Estaba todo vestido de negro, era blanco como un papel y montaba un caballo azabache! ¡Era una visión aterradora!

\- Sakura… ahora que hablamos de **Vampyr,** se me ocurre que el jinete puede ser uno de ellos. El hecho de que haya una presencia extraña en este lugar cuando hay tantos ataques en los alrededores concuerda con lo que leí en el libro; decía que se debe estar especialmente atento a las personas que llegan a un lugar antes que ocurran los ataques pues ellos son, en general, los **Vampyr.**

\- ¡Y me estaba mirando a mí!- exclamé- ¿crees que estuviese escogiendo una víctima para esta noche?- pregunté presa del pánico.

\- ¡Ni lo digas! Ay Sakura, todo lo que está ocurriendo es espeluznante. Además, si el cura del pueblo envió agua vendita con una oración especial contra ellos, significa que todos estamos en peligro… si el merodeador ya te ha visto, debes tener el crucifijo a la vista todo el tiempo ¿me oyes? ¡Júrame que no te lo vas a quita!

Konan estaba francamente preocupada y no era momento de disimular. En realidad, le agradecía que no tratara de calmarme cuando era momento de estar más alerta que nunca.

\- Te lo juro solemnemente- le dije.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

\- Te diría que sí, pero luego estaría intranquila al pensar en ti regresando sola. Puedo asomarme por la ventana cuando llegue ¿te parece?

\- Está bien. Que Kami-sama te acompañe.

\- Y a ti también.

Subí con el libro en una mano y la vela en la otra. Traté de recordar los diversos poemas de Konan para no pensar en cosas horrendas, pero no dio resultado. Llegué a mi habitación sin cruzarme con nadie. Dejé la vela sobre la mesa de noche, abrí la ventana y me asomé. Allí estaba Konan mirando hacia arriba.

\- ¿Todo en orden?- preguntó.

\- Todo en orden- le dije. Nos despedimos con la mano.

Cerré la ventana tan velozmente como pude y corrí la cortina. Tomé una vela y me acerqué al escritorio. Alguien había estado allí, mis papeles y cajones estaban revueltos. Revisé toda la habitación. Mi armario estaba hecho un desastre y el cajón de mi mesa de noche estaba abierto.

\- ¿Qué diablos?- me oí decir.

Me tardé mucho en poner todo en orden de nuevo y en asegurarme de que no faltara nada. Allí estaba mi asignatura para el día siguiente y mis libros. No faltaba nada en mi cofrecito de las joyas y al parecer no habían encontrado la llave del baúl que guardaba dentro de mi almohada porque seguía cerrado. Lo abrí para cerciorarme de no haberme equivocado y efectivamente era lo único que estaba intacto. Allí tenía todas las cartas que Konan y Hinata me habían escrito a través de los años. También había libros que habían sido de mis padres o de mi tío Shisui y algunos objetos de valor sentimental o familiar. Todo parecía estar tal y como yo lo había dejado la última vez que lo había abierto.

Sabía que todo era obra de Matsuri. Podrían haberme dicho que se había marchado para siempre de Konoha no tōjō en la mañana y aun así, yo habría estado segura de que ella había registrado mi habitación. Matsuri tenía un aroma sucio y pegajoso que quedaba flotando en cualquier estancia donde ella hubiera permanecido más de tres minutos. La gran pregunta era si lo había hecho solo por fastidiarme o si estaba buscando algo en especial. Cogí el frasco de agua bendita y comencé a salpicar la estancia reforzando la acción con plegarias en voz alta

¿Estaría Matsuri buscando el sobrecito de la nota misteriosa? Si se había dado cuenta de que yo tenía un protector como podía suponerse, muy posiblemente trataba de encontrar un indicio de que este se hubiese comunicado conmigo. O tal vez trataba de averiguar qué tan enteradas estábamos Konan y yo de sus movimientos. No pude dejar de preguntarme si ya había descubierto que éramos amigas de Hinata. De las tres, ella era quien estaba en una posición de mayor desventaja porque tenía que servir a Matsuri le gustase o no. Agradecí que Matsuri no hubiera podido abrir mi baúl, y también haber quemado la última carta de Hinata el día en que la recibí.

Luego pensé en la relación entre Matsuri y el merodeador; ella había llegado el viernes y cosas inesperadas habían comenzado a pasar en el internado. El intruso había sido descubierto tan sólo una noche después por Hinata y Naruto, y cosas aún peores habían ocurrido en las granjas cercanas. Recordé lo que Hinata y Konan habían dicho de los **Vampyr** y temblé al pensar que algo tan espantoso pudiese existir.

Según lo poco que había escuchado de tan espeluznantes criaturas, eran personas muertas que salían de sus tumbas en el cementerio al anochecer y se alimentaban de sangre humana. También había escuchado que tenían afilados colmillos y según imaginaba era obvio que eran tan aborrecibles de vista que uno se desmayaría del terror con solo verlos ¿Sería posible que el jinete fuese uno de ellos?

No parecía un ser común a esa distancia, pero esto era sobre todo por su gran estatura y el tamaño de su caballo. Por lo demás, no había podido verlo con claridad, fuera de notar que tenía la piel demasiado pálida y los cabellos cortos y rojos. Su mirada había tenido un efecto extraño sobre mí y eso era algo que tenía en común con Matsuri, aunque la mirada de ella solo tenía un influjo sobre mi si ella estaba a un distancia corta. Y el merodeador me había magnetizado desde muy lejos. La cabeza me daba vueltas y más vueltas.

De repente sentí rabia ¿Qué tenía que ver yo con esos dos? ¿Había cambiado mi suerte de forma tan dramática por algo tan relevante como mirar por la ventana? ¿Era eso un castigo divino para enseñarme a concentrarme en las lecciones de la señorita Kin? ¿Estaban los cielos diciéndome a gritos que me resignase a vivir en Konoha no tōjō y que no buscara entretenciones más allá de los tejidos de la señorita Yodo? No, quizás Kami-sama no me estaba castigando, sino mostrándome algo de suma importancia.

La mañana de mi cumpleaños había sentido el impulso de mirar por la ventana para ver mi árbol de pie por última vez. Si no hubiera tenido tantas pesadillas, no habría podido despedirme de mi árbol ni tampoco habría visto como el cielo se oscurecía al salir Matsuri del coche. Ella tampoco me había visto, pero entonces tal vez nunca habría tenido confrontaciones directas con ellas. Además, Konan y yo éramos las únicas alumnas de Konoha no tōjō que teníamos una relación estrecha con una de las empleadas y, si no fuera por Hinata no sabríamos lo del pájaro.

Matsuri era uno de ellos. Uno de los **Vampyr** , o al menos algo muy parecido a eso. Matsuri no estaba comiéndose el pájaro, estaba alimentándose de su sangre fresca. Corrí al escritorio, cogí la silla y la puse contra la puerta. Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Quité la silla, la devolví a su lugar y empuje el pesado baúl hasta la puerta para bloquearla. No bien lo hube logrado, alguien trato de abrirla. Como el baúl estaba en el camino, hizo mucho ruido y a duras penas si logro mover la puerta un milímetro.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?- pregunté.

Nadie respondió. Tenía que ser ella. Escuchaba su pesada respiración a través de la puerta.

\- ¡Vete de aquí espíritu de los infiernos!- grite. Empujo la puerta con fuerza corriendo el baúl un poco.

\- ¡Abre la maldita puerta Sakura Haruno!- dijo Matsuri.

\- ¡Nunca!- exclame empujando el baúl de nuevo y sentándome sobre él.

Matsuri seguía tratando de entrar a mi habitación. Parecía tener un gran poder, porque nos movió al baúl y a mí unos diez centímetros. Por la ranura metió la mano e intento alcanzarme. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto. Alargué la mano hasta la mesa de noche y tome la botella de agua bendita. Mientras trataba de destaparla, Matsuri le dio un empujón final a la puerta y me tumbó al suelo, asomándose con expresión triunfal.

Mi vela daba poca luz, pero era suficiente para mostrarme el rostro más atemorizante que hubiese visto jamás. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y desprecio, y el mordaz gesto de su boca revelaba las puntas de dos colmillos afilados. Logró meter medio cuerpo por la puerta y en ese intente lancé los contenidos del frasco sobre ella desde donde estaba.

\- ¡Déjame en paz **Vampyr** de los infiernos!- le grité, al tiempo que las gotas de agua bendita le caían encima.

Matsuri echo la cabeza hacia atrás liberando un grito de dolor que dejo al descubierto toda su dentadura. Nunca había visto colmillos tan largos y afilados. Me incorporé rápidamente y me apoderé de la silla, alzándola de lado por sobre mis caderas. Cuando Matsuri volvió a mirarme a los ojos, tenía hijos de sangre brotando de la cara en donde las gotas de agua la habían tocado.

\- ¡Maldita!- dijo temblando- ¿Crees que un poco de agua va a detenerme?

Hizo ademán de acercarse a mí y sin pensarlo dos veces, la golpee con la silla utilizando todas mis fuerzas. Esto la arrojó contra la mesa pero pareció hacerle daño. Matsuri rio en voz baja y ronca.

\- ¡Auxilio!- grité- ¡Ayúdenme!

\- Nadie puede oírte Sakura. Nadie puede ayudarte.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas?- grité.

\- Tú sabes exactamente que busco Sakura Haruno- dijo.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo sé!- exclamé, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Voy a matarte- respondió, acercándose.

\- ¡Si nadie en Konoha no tōjō puede oírme, tal vez Kami-sama pueda ayudarme!- dije tomando el crucifijo y estampándoselo en la mejilla antes que pudiera reaccionar.

Lanzo una manotada en mi dirección y me araño el cuello y parte del pelo, pero yo seguí sujetando la cruz contra su cara, mientras ella comenzaba a despedir ese peculiar olor a carne quemada. Me agarro el cabello con fuerza y me lanzó contra la ventana. Sus sedientes ojos estaban húmedos de dolor. Abrió la boca de par en par y emitió un chillido terrorífico, dando un paso hacia mí. Estaba segura de que iba a atacarme pero, para mi sorpresa, unos ruidos provenientes del vestíbulo captaron su atención y se detuvo. Quizá alguien nos había escuchado después de todo.

\- Al parecer has aprendido de tu amante estúpida mocosa- dijo con voz entrecortada, cubriéndose la mejilla con la mano- creí que lo que iba hacerte esta noche sería suficiente, ahora veo que no lo es. Voy a hacer tu vida un infierno y luego sellaré mi venganza brindando con tu sangre. De momento voy a dejarte ir solo para que más adelante desees haber muerto esta noche, antes que sufrir las torturas que te infligiré después ¡eso te lo juro! Y en cuanto a lo que busco… ya lo encontraré.

No recuerdo como salio Matsuri del cuarto ni que paso después; para cuando dijo sus últimas palabras yo estaba tan aterrorizada adolorida que me deje resbalar pesadamente a lo largo del ventanal hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sujetando el crucifijo por encima de mi cabeza. Creo haber perdido el sentido.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos, que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"El merodeador de Konoha no Tojo"** termina acá, como vieron fue corta al igual que el anterior. A partir de acá **Sasori** un poco más recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Gaara, Sasuke, e Itachi** que ya veré como agregarlo, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da.


	8. Capítulo 8: Monjes parte 1

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan leído los primeros capítulos y hayan comentado. les pido perdón por la relativa demora en actualizar aunque ya lo tenga un poco adelantado, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada dos o tres días para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco indirecta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Monjes parte 1.**

Desperté con la campana de la primera llamada al amanecer. Estaba acostada en la cama con las cobijas extendidas sobre mí, sentí un dolor ardiente en el cuello y, al tocarme con la punta de los dedos, gemí. Me levanté y me miré al espejo.

Los rasguños de Matsuri estaban frescos y se extendían desde la línea de mi mentón hasta la clavícula. Miré alrededor. La puerta estaba cerrada y el baúl estaba en su lugar original. La silla estaba puesta al lado de la mesa y el frasco de agua bendita, aunque prácticamente vacío, estaba sobre mi mesa de noche. La vela se había consumido ¿Cómo es que todo estaba en orden?

Todavía tenía puesta mi bata. Revisé el bolsillo y encontré el sobre con la nota. Matsuri no se lo había llevado. Metí la mano dentro de la funda de mi almohada. Palpe la llave que aún estaba allí y sentí un gran alivio. De no ser por los arañazos que Matsuri me había dejado de recuerdo, habría pensado que todo había sido una pesadilla. Me había salvado, una vez más, gracias al crucifijo que Hinata me había regalado.

¡Matsuri era un monstruo! Recordaba la noche anterior a medias, no tenía la noción de haberme metido a la cama ¿Me habría puesto ella allí? ¿Me habría mordido? Sentí pánico. Volví a tomar el espejo y me revisé bien el cuello buscando señales de que me hubiese hincado los colmillos en algún momento de la noche. Me miré bien las muñecas y los tobillos. No parecía haber señales de mordeduras. Me quité la bata y el camisón utilizando el espejito para examinarme minuciosamente por detrás; no había incisiones por ningún lado.

Fuera de los arañazos, estaba intacta. Me lavé bien las heridas y me apliqué lo poco que quedaba de agua bendita en la botella. Se me ocurrió que podía ayudarme a borrar la huella que había dejado Matsuri. Ardía bastante. Espere que los surcos no fueran a infectarse, pues eran bastante profundos. Por fortuna, no estaba sangrando. Me puse el vestido negro de cuello alto y me dejé el pelo suelto para ocultar las marcas que se veían por debajo del mentón, cerca de la oreja. Me consolé pensando que si Matsuri me había herido, yo me había defendido bastante bien.

Me puse las medias de lana y las botas, y tomé mis libros. El prospecto de encontrarme con Matsuri en el salón de clases me parecía terrible, pero eso me serviría para saber qué tan acertadas eran mis recuerdos de la noche anterior. Si todo había pasado como lo recordaba, ella tendría varias pequeñas heridas por toda la cara y una más grande que las demás en la mejilla donde la había tocado con el crucifijo. Esta vez lleve conmigo cerillos y una vela como medida preventiva, no quería tener que regresar a mi habitación sin luz cuando cayese la noche. Me encontré con Yuguito en el primer piso antes de salir del edificio.

\- Buenos días Sakura ¿Qué yal el fin de semana?- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- De maravilla. El solo hecho de no verte hace de un día común, una fiesta memorable- le contesté- y tú ¿Qué tal la pasaste?

\- Tuve un fin de semana excelente. Matsuri nos ha estado enseñando un baile nuevo que se ha puesto de moda en los salones de Kagi no Kuni ¡Que chica más encantadora es! Y lo mejor de ella es que deja entrever que ni tú ni Konan le son simpáticas ¡Lástima! Te pierdes de la amistad de la chica más rica y mejor rodeada de toda Konoha no tōjō. Ya me ha invitado a pasar el verano con ella en…

\- ¿No pensarás ir, verdad?- la interrumpí.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Me ha dicho que ofrece los mejores banquetes de toda la región. No puedo esperar- replicó.

\- Yugito, Matsuri es una… mujer muy extraña. Yo te aconsejaría que no te acercaras demasiado a ella.

\- Pues no es más extraña que tú ¡Tú si eres bien rara! Ya me entere que te castigaron por tu falta de cordura el viernes. Decías que habías visto al diablo y no sé qué más ¡Estás loca! Además, tú siempre me has envidiado y ahora no puedes soportar que Matsuri me haya elegido a mí como amiga y a ti te desprecie. Pues lo siento por ti Sakura Haruno, pero ya es demasiado tarde para que entres en nuestro exclusivo grupo. Tendrás que resignarte a seguir hablando de árboles y sapos con Konan mientras que Rin y yo disfrutamos lo que es bueno- dijo y apuro el paso, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Pero ¡Que tonta era Yugito! ¿Cómo no percibía la infinita maldad que Matsuri con solo mirarla? Pensándolo bien, no me extrañaba demasiado que Yugito se cegase ante la rareza de Matsuri con tal de poder entirse importante, pero me preocupaba Rin, quien no era mala persona. Ahora Matsuri tendría en Yugito una fiel aliada para defenderla en lo que fuese… si Matsuri no la mataba ¡Tonta Yugito! Necesitaba creer que yo la envidiaba y eso le impedía escuchar cualquier advertencia sincera de mi parte.

Sabía que perdería el tiempo tratando de demostrarle mis buenas intenciones o contándole lo que me había ocurrido con Matsuri. Yugito rechazaría inmediatamente cualquier cosa que dijésemos Konan y yo y mucho más si se trataba de la alumna más prestigiosa de Konoha no tōjō, Matsuri quien se había dignado hacer su amiga. Le pediría a Konan que tratase de hablar con Rin, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que lograra abrirle los ojos al respecto de Matsuri, pues Rin no parecía tener opiniones personales sino absorber las de Yugito.

Atravesé el césped y llegue temprano al salón de clases. Unas pocas chicas habían entrado al salón y se entretenían hablando. Konan no estaba aún allí. Me acomodé en mi silla y me recline sobre la mesa. Estaba cansada.

\- ¡Oye Sakura!- me llamo Maki, desde el otro extremo del salón- ¿Qué te ha dicho el demonio?

Todas las chicas que estaban en el salón rieron al unísono. Shiho se puso los índices de ambas manos a lado y lado de la cabeza a manera de cuernos y comenzó a corretear a Maki mientras gritaba riendo.

\- ¡Voy a llevarme tu alma Sakura!- le decía en forma de burla a Maki.

\- ¡Ay no señor diablo, no sea malito! ¡Vea usted que tengo mi crucifijo bien puesto!- replicó Maki tratando de imitarme.

\- Te esta patinando el coco Sakura- me dijo Shiho- al parecer las historias de Konan han calado en ti de tal forma que has perdido la razón ¡Aun más que antes!

Las demás alumnas se burlaban mirándome con sorna. Estaba viviendo las consecuencias del cumpleaños más raro que había tenido en mi vida. En medio de todo, entendía que mis compañeras creyeran que había enloquecido. Las cosas que me había ocurrido no tenían ninguna lógica y yo misma había dudado de mi cordura varias veces en los últimos dos días. Hubiese querido contarles que el diablo que había visto era, en realidad Matsuri y que estaba convencida de que ella era el **Vampyr** responsable de los ataques a los campesinos en las granjas vecinas, pero solo habría servido para que me encerrasen. Me mordí el labio para obligarme a guardar silencio.

\- ¿No dices nada Sakura?- pregunto Maki.

\- Por primera vez se ha quedo sin palabras- dijo Shiho- sabe que tenemos razón.

\- Hace unos minutos Sakura intentaba prevenirme en contra de Matsuri- intervino Yugito- ¿Pueden creer que tuvo la osadía de decir que Matsuri es extraña? ¡De todas las alumnas de Konoha no tōjō Sakura acusando a otra de rareza! Se nota que tiene celos de ella.

\- El que me consideres extraña es para mi gran motivo de honra- le dije- si tuviese algún rasgo de carácter en común con ustedes me sentaría a llorar amargas lágrimas el día entero. Son insoportablemente insípidas; dicen, piensan y hacen exactamente lo mismo ¿Cómo llegan a ser tan insustanciales?

\- A Matsuri le hemos parecido encantadoras- dijo Yugito- y han sido muy amable con todas nosotras. No como Konan y tú que hablan en código secreto y están llenas de misterios.

\- Será precisamente por lo extraña que es Sakura que Matsuri no le ha caído en gracia. Además Sakura y Konan recibieron muy mal a la pobre Matsuri cuando llego- dijo Maki.

\- Matsuri es lo peor que hay en este internado- dijo Konan entrando al salón- no me arrepiento en lo absoluto del recibimiento que le di, es más, si pudiese devolver el tiempo, le habría escupido en la cara.

\- Ninguna de ustedes dos debería estar en un lugar como Konoha no tōjō- dijo Shiho- no son dignas de una institución tan distinguida. Deberían estar ordeñando vacas en alguna granja, con gente burda como ustedes.

Konan se paró frente a Shiho, matándola con la mirada.

\- Preferiría estar entre las vacas de campo que entre las vacas de este salón de clase. Yo de ti procuraría no comer tantos pastelillos, mira que podrían confundirte con ganado cuando te paseas por el jardín. Y deberías abstenerte de haber de refinamiento Shiho, pues hablas el peor japonés que he oído en mi vida y aun no has aprendido a masticar con la boca cerrada. Al menos los habitantes de Konohagakure saben hacer cosas útiles, en vez de rumiar y mugir chismes todo el día, como tú.

No se dijo una palabra más en el salón. Todas sabían que Konan no tendría ningún reparo en recordarles otras verdades dolorosas si continuaban provocándola. Me guiño un ojo al pasar por el lado de mi pupitre y fue a sentarse en su puesto. La señorita Kin no tardó en llegar al salón. Tenía una expresión de preocupación.

\- Señoritas- dijo- lo que tengo que comunicarles es en extremo penoso para mí. Probablemente habrán escuchado rumores de que hay una bestia suelta en los alrededores que ha atacado a varias de las granjas que se encuentran en las cercanías de Konoha no tōjō.

Hubo un murmullo de agitación y varias de las alumnas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas.

\- Pues bien- continuó- por desgracia la misma bestia se coló dentro de uno de los edificios de Konoha no tōjō durante la noche y atacó a una de nuestras alumnas. Se trata de la recién llegada señorita Matsuri.

¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Matsuri era la bestia suelta! Mis compañeras dieron gritos de sorpresa y miedo. Voltee la cabeza y me encontré con los interrogantes ojos de Konan ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Si-len-cio!- pidió la señorita Kin- señoritas, esto no es fácil para ninguna de nosotras, y sobre todo para la señorita Samui, nuestra directora. Todo parece indicar que la señorita Yodo tendrá que marcharse, pues ella era la responsable de cerrar con llave el portón del edificio donde están las habitaciones de Matsuri y este amaneció abierto de par en par. Si la puerta frontal hubiese permanecido cerrada, esta tragedia nunca habría ocurrido- dijo y los ojos se le aguaron.

\- ¿Cómo esta Matsuri señorita Kin?- preguntó Yugito consternada.

\- Señoritas- contesto con suma seriedad- Matsuri ha fallecido esta madrugada- al decir esto, rompió a llorar estrepitosamente.

No podía dar crédito a lo que la señorita Kin había dicho, aquello era demasiado inesperado ¿Muerta? ¿Matsuri? ¿Acaso no había estado muerta todo el tiempo desde su llegada a Konoha no tōjō? ¿No era pues un **Vampyr**?

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Simplemente no puede ser!- gritaba Yugito

Rin lloriqueaba en silencio, Shiho gimoteaba diciendo:

\- ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¿Por qué tuvieron que enviarme mis padres a Konoha no tōjō? Este es un lugar inhóspito y peligroso…

\- ¿Cómo que ha fallecido? ¿Está usted segura de lo que nos dice? Con esas cosas no se bromea señorita Kin- dijo Konan desde la parte de atrás del salón.

\- Estoy segura de lo que afirmo señorita Yutaka- le contesto ella entre lágrimas- yo misma he visto a la pobrecita… ¡Con toda la cara manchada de sangre y un gran mordisco en la mejilla derecha!

El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho ¿Había yo matado a Matsuri? Nunca había sentido tanto terror en mi vida. Si Matsuri era un demonio… ¡Pero yo no quería matar a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera a ella! Comencé a llorar ¡Yo solo estaba defendiéndome de ella! ¡Quería que me dejara en paz y que no le hiciera daño a nadie, no matarla! Pero ¿Cómo imaginar que un poco de agua bendita y el contacto con un crucifijo pudiese matar a alguien? Si algo, se suponía que los artículos de carácter religioso podían reanimar a algunas personas.

\- Escribiremos a los padres de Matsuri en Mizo no Kuni en cuanto se despejen los caminos. Sólo Kami-sama sabe cuándo recibirán esta terrible noticia… son ellos quienes deben disponer de los restos de la difunta- sollozó la señorita Kin- tal vez quieran llevarla de vuelta a Kagi no Kuni para enterrarla junto a los miembros de su ilustre familia. Aun así se ofrecerá una ceremonia religiosa en su honor durante la misa de la tarde.

\- Señorita Kin… ¿Dónde la van a poner?- pregunté.

\- La pondremos en el cementerio de la capilla mientras logramos comunicarnos con sus padres- dijo ella secándose los ojos y la nariz con un pañuelo.

Los días lunes la misa se celebraba en las tardes en Konoha no tōjō y el desayuno se tomaba después de la clase de filosofía.

\- Comprenderán que no me sienta capaz de impartirles la lección del día de hoy. La señorita Samui ha decidido que no habrá clases. Pueden pasar a desayunar ahora.

Inmediatamente todas las alumnas se congregaron a hablar de lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Y pensar que me sentía tan a salvo!- decía Maki- ¡Ya nada volverá a ser igual!

\- ¡Pobre Matsuri!- escuche decir a Rin Nohara- ahora debe estar en el cielo con los ángeles, que Kami-sama la tenga en su gloria…

\- ¡Que indignación!- exclamo Yugito- ¡Y sus padres haciendo donativos a Konoha no tōjō creyendo que su hija estaría segura aquí!

\- ¡aquellos peones inútiles no han logrado atrapar al lobo! ¡Deberían colgarlos por su incompetencia!- dijo Shiho.

\- ¿De vuelta al oscurantismo Shiho?- la interrumpió Konan- eres buena para culpar inocentes. Deberías haber sido inquisidor.

\- ¡Tú eres la primera a quien habría mandado a la hoguera Konan Yutaka!- replico Shiho.

\- Qué curioso. Exactamente eso le comentaba a Sakura el otro día- dijo Konan.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así en un momento como esto Konan? ¡No tienes vergüenza!- exclamo Yugito.

\- Eres tu quien no tiene vergüenza Yugito- le dije yo- solo lloras porque ya no podrás pasar una temporada en la casa de Matsuri.

\- ¡Basta ya!- ordenó la señorita Kin- ¡Hagan el favor de respetar la memoria de la difunta y pasen al comedor de inmediato!

Todas obedecieron en silencio. Espere a que Konan pasara por mi lado ya cogí del brazo.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo- murmuré- espera a que las demás hayan salido- cuando nos quedamos solas en el salón y me hube cerciorado que nadie escuchara continúe- Konan yo maté a Matsuri- mi amiga me miro un momento.

\- ¿Qué rayos dices Sakura?

Le conté todas las cosas que habían ocurrido después que la había dado las buenas noches por la ventana de mi habitación y las conclusiones a las que había llegado en cuanto a la verdadera naturaleza de Matsuri. Konan me escuchaba con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Matsuri iba a matarte Sakura! ¡Era un **Vampyr**! ¡Gracias a Kami-sama tenías ese crucifijo y el agua bendita! Hiciste muy bien amiga. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Has librado a Konoha no tōjō de una criatura abominable que de humana tenía solo la apariencia. Eres una verdadera heroína y estoy segura de que Matsuri está ardiendo en los más profundos infiernos en este momento- dijo Konan.

\- ¡Ay Konan, pero yo no quería matarla! ¡Solo quería que no se me acercara!- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Exactamente. Lo hiciste en defensa propia. Pero ¿no dices que Matsuri estaba viva, aunque herida, cuando te desmayaste?- preguntó.

\- Lo último que recuerdo es que juró vengarse, y si, se le veía muy viva. Respiraba y se movía- le respondí.

\- De ser así, no la has matado tú- concluyo Konan.

\- ¿Entonces quien lo hizo? Ya escuchaste que la señorita Kin hablo de un mordisco en la mejilla ¡Y ambas sabemos lo que ese mordisco es en realidad!- le dije.

\- ¿Y si en verdad hay un lobo suelto y la mató?

\- No hay tal lobo ¡Hay un **Vampyr**! Hinata misma me dijo que las heridas de los campesinos eran solo dos pequeñas incisiones en el cuello o las muñecas y los lobos no matan así. Es más Konan ¿no nos había contado tu primo el profesor que los lobos solo atacan a los seres humanos cuando se sienten amenazados?

\- O si están muriéndose de hambre. Bueno en todo caso yo tampoco me he creído la historia del lobo. Además, tampoco creo que la señorita Yodo haya olvidado echarle llave al portón, es la persona más rígida que conozco y que yo sepa los lobos no saben abrir portones. Debe haberla matado alguien que ya estuviera escondido dentro del edificio- dijo Konan.

\- Es decir, yo.

\- No. Es decir la misma persona que te envió el sobrecito.

Cuando alcanzamos a las otras alumnas había una atmosfera de pánico colectivo. No paraba de hablarse del lobo y de Matsuri. En menos de diez minutos, Matsuri ya se estaba convirtiendo en leyenda.

\- Mira que venir a Konoha no tōjō específicamente a morir- le decía una chica a otra.

\- Matsuri fue una mártir que vino a sacrificarse para que las demás no pereciéramos- dijo alguien más.

\- ¡Era un ángel!- comento otra de las alumnas llorando.

\- Habrá que esperar el reporte médico- le dije a Konan- en este caso, como no podemos revisarla nosotras mismas, tendremos que fiarnos de las palabras del doctor.

\- Tienes razón- dijo ella- no hay mucho más que podamos hacer. Debemos averiguar si tiene otras heridas además de las del rostro y que tan profunda era la de la mejilla. Oye, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

\- Matsuri me araño cuando le puse la cruz en la cara- conteste ruborizándome un poco- ¿se nota mucho?

\- No, por lo que llevas el pelo suelto, pero parecen heridas algo profundas. Hay Sakura, no quisiera asustarte pero te las hizo un **Vampyr** ¿no deberíamos pedirle a Hinata un poco de jugo de ajo para prevenir una infección?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿has leído algo acerca de las heridas producidas por los **Vampyr**?- pregunte aterrorizada.

\- No, nada específico descuida. Es solo que un ser tan malo no puede traer nada bueno ¿te has aplicado algo?

\- Si, agua bendita !Y como ardió! No me ardió nada cuando me lavé las heridas con agua fresca, pero el contacto con el agua bendita me produjo una sensación de quemazón muy dolorosa- Konan se quedó muda por un momento- ¿Qué? ¡Dime que piensas!- le rogué.

\- Sakura…

\- ¿Sí? ¡Habla por favor antes que me dé un ataque al corazón!

\- Creo que tenemos que ir a visitar al cura del pueblo. Y tiene que ser hoy mismo.

\- Ay Konan ¿qué será de mí?

\- No lo sé. Pero el cura sabrá que hacer al respecto de esta situación. Él si cree en la existencia de los **Vampyr**. Por eso envió agua bendita a la montaña.

Perdí el apetito por completo y me puse a jugar con el tenedor ¿Me saldrían enormes colmillos? ¿Terminaría subiendo a los árboles en busca de pájaros frescos?

\- ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que nos dejen ir al pueblo hoy?- le pregunte a Konan.

\- No creo que haya forma de que nos dejen ir. Tendremos que escapar.

Konan tenía razón si pedíamos permiso no nos lo concederían. En especial con nuestro comportamiento del viernes y más aun con la amenaza del lobo.

\- ¿No te da miedo que vayamos al pueblo las dos solas?- le pregunté.

\- Si vamos caminando sí. Pero si vamos en caballo no- un plan se estaba formando en la mente de Konan- Hinata nos ayudará- declaró- pero te lo advierto Sakura; si comienzas a actuar de forma extraña te estampare mi crucifijo en la cara.

\- Descuida. De sentir cualquier cambio yo misa lo haría- sentencie.

\- Cancelaron las clases del día. Eso quiere decir que nos enviaran a nuestras habitaciones o nos obligaran a quedarnos todo el día en la sala del piano.

\- Escaparemos en cuanto acabe el desayuno- le dije.

Nos levantaríamos y haríamos como si fuéramos al edificio donde estaban nuestras habitaciones pero en vez de eso cruzaríamos hacia la derecha y nos meteríamos en la cocina por la parte trasera del edificio central. Allí nos esconderíamos en la alacena hasta que escucháramos a Hinata. Fue el mejor plan que se no ocurrió en ese momento.

Al terminar el desayuno nos dijeron que teníamos la opción de quedarnos en el salón de piano si no deseábamos permanecer en nuestras habitaciones hasta la hora de la merienda. La mayoría de las chicas fue al salón, mientras que Konan y yo seguimos a unas cuantas fuera del edificio. Cuando las perdimos de vista, corrimos a escondernos detrás de un árbol en dirección a la cocina. No había nadie por allí, así que proseguimos hasta alcanzar la puerta trasera de la cocina. Era una operación que habíamos realizado varias veces y por tanto sabíamos llevarlo a cabo. Sin embargo, yo estaba muy nerviosa y comencé a jadear pesadamente.

\- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Konan aterrorizada.

\- Solo respiro- contesté, sintiéndome culpable.

\- Estas respirando de forma diferente- dijo Konan- démonos prisa.

Empujamos la puerta y asomamos las narices por la ranura.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto alguien detrás de nosotras.

\- ¡Santo cielo Hinata!- exclamo Konan al ver que se trataba de nuestra amiga- ¡Casi nos matas del susto!

\- Escucharon lo de la señorita Matsuri ¿verdad?- pregunto ella.

\- Si Hinata- respondí- todo parece indicar que yo la mate.

\- Y ahora necesitamos escapar de Konoha no tōjō por unas horas para visitar al cura del pueblo- dijo Konan- ocurre que Matsuri araño a Sakura anoche y las llagas le arden.

\- ¿Cómo que usted la mato?- pregunto Hinata poniéndose pálida- y ¿Cómo que ella le había arañado antes?

Hinata empezó a temblar y a retroceder, y no pudo contener el impulso de dar un paso grande lejos de mí.

\- Señorita Sakura, no diga esas cosas. No diga que usted tiene la capacidad de matar a alguien. Yo sé que la señorita Matsuri era mala, pero ¡Ay señorita Sakura, ese es un crimen espantoso! ¡Un arañazo no justifica un asesinato!

\- ¡No Hinata! ¡No fue de esa forma!- intervino Konan antes que Hinata saliera huyendo y se escondiera de mí para siempre- si Sakura mato a Matsuri no fue adrede ¡Lo único que hizo fue echarle el agua vendita que tú le diste y estamparle el crucifijo en la mejilla!

\- ¿Después de haberla matado?- pregunto Hinata con la cara distorsionada por el terror.

\- ¡No!- dije yo, tratando de explicarme- ¡Antes!

\- ¿Y cómo la mato?- tartamudeo Hinata.

\- ¡Salpicándola con agua bendita y tocándola con la cruz!- dijo Konan.

\- ¿Entonces por qué dice la señorita Sakura que la mato? ¡No entiendo nada!- exclamo Hinata ya al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¿No es obvio Hinata?- pregunto Konan- ¡Matsuri era un **Vampyr**!

\- ¿Cómo dice usted?-nunca había visto a una persona tan espantada y aliviada a la vez.

\- Yo estoy segura, después de haberla visto anoche de que es ella la responsable de los ataques a los campesinos de los alrededores- me apresure a asegurarle- los granjeros tienen razón ¡Todo fue obra de un **Vampyr**! Y ese tiene nombre: Matsuri.

\- Pero ¿Cómo supo que Matsuri era eso? ¿Cómo lo descubrió?- me pregunto con voz aterrorizada.

\- De la peor manera; Matsuri volvió a mi habitación anoche y por desgracia tuve que ser testigo de su transformación- dije con los ojos aguados- ¡Matsuri iba a matarme Hinata! Los colmillos le habían crecido y tenía los ojos rojos… ahora que lo pienso ¡También le habían crecido las uñas! ¡Por poco cumple con su objetivo de enviarme a mejor vida pero del puso susto!  
Cuando su ataque era inminente logre lanzarle el contenido del frasco de agua bendita desde el suelo, donde me había tumbado y después, como solo logre enfurecerla más pues el agua bendita la hirió de forma muy superficial, tuve que estamparle el crucifijo en la mejilla. Ella me araño y me lanzo contra el ventanal. luego juro vengarse y yo perdí el conocimiento.

\- ¿es por lo de los colmillo que dice que Matsuri es un **Vampyr** , señorita Sakura?

\- Por eso, por los rumores de las personas, porque estaba bebiendo la sangre de un pájaro vivo ¡y porque nadie que no sea un demonio se quema al tocar el crucifijo! ¡Y menos aún muere por eso! ¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie que era un monstruo Hinata! ¡Por eso tuve que hacer lo que hice!- dije.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo y cuándo la mato?- pregunto Hinata secándose las lágrimas lentamente.

\- ¡Sakura no ha matado a nadie Hinata! Se le metió en la cabeza que había matado a Matsuri porque la señorita Kin dijo que esta tenia pequeñas heridas por toda la cara y un mordisco de lobo en la mejilla ¡Y ahora sabemos que ese mordisco no es más que la lesión que el crucifijo y las heridas pequeñas son las marcas de las gotas del agua bendita!  
Pero la verdad es que no sabemos que ocurrió, porque Sakura la vio viva antes de perder el conocimiento y ahora está muerta ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía se le podía dar muerte a un **Vampyr**! ¡Por eso y porque las llagas de Matsuri le dejo de recuerdo a nuestra amiga arden, tenemos que ver de inmediato al cura que sabe de la existencia de los **Vampyr**!- exclamo Konan apurada.

\- ¿O sea que la señorita Sakura no mato a la señorita Matsuri?

\- No Hinata, no la mato. Solo hizo lo que estaba en sus manos para protegerse de una muerte segura y funciono. Yo creo que para bien de todos- dijo Konan- por cierto ¿no sabes quien encontró el cuerpo?

\- Ay si- dijo Hinata dándose múltiples bendiciones- ¡fue mi pobre hermana Hanabi! ¡La encontró muerta cuando le llevaba la bandeja del desayuno! Llego gritando hasta aquí y solo ha dicho: _¡Muerta! ¡Muerta!_ Todo el día. Yo le avise a la señorita Kin de inmediato. Fue ella quien verifico lo que gritaba Hanabi y alerto a la señorita Samui ¡La desventurada Hanabi ha quedado muda desde que la vio!

\- Así que solo la señorita Kin o Hanabi podrían decirnos que otras señales tiene el cuerpo de Matsuri fuera de las que ya conocemos si es que alguna de las dos tuvo el valor de examinarla cosa que dudo muchísimo- dije- será mejor esperar el veredicto del médico como habíamos supuesto.

\- Y ahora nos preocupan las llagas que Matsuri le dejo a Sakura. Desconocemos los efectos que pueden tener las heridas producidas por un **Vampyr**.

\- ¡Ahora entiendo por qué está tan pálida señorita Sakura!

\- ¿Cómo que ahora entiendes por qué? ¿Has oído algo relacionado con los arañazos de un **Vampyr**?- pregunté de nuevo aterrorizada.

\- No, descuide- dijo Hinata- decía que es comprensible porque el susto hace que la gente pierda color… pero si me parece importante que visiten al padre Itachi como medida preventiva ahora mismo.

\- ¿El padre Itachi? ¿Así se llama?- preguntó Konan. Hinata asintió.

\- Es un buen hombre. Él las ayudará- dijo. Trate de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Crees que puedas conseguirnos caballos?- le pregunté.

\- No lo sé… no creo que nadie pueda ensillarles caballos ahora, todos los hombres están buscado al lobo expiatorio- dijo Hinata- ni siquiera sé si queden caballos en las pesebreras, aunque puede que sea mejor que no haya nadie allí. Tal vez podamos hacer algo de forma mucho más sutil. Sospecho que los trabajadores se negarían a ayudarnos por miedo a perder sus empleos si la señorita Samui llega a enterarse.

\- Entonces… ¿Ya no me temes Hinata?- le pregunte esperanzada.

\- No señorita Sakura- dijo sonriendo para mi gran consuelo- ya entendí lo que ocurrió y el hecho de que Matsuri fuese un **Vampyr** explica todos los fenómenos extraños de Konoha no tōjō y de los alrededores. Ay señorita Sakura ¡si yo a usted la adoro! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por usted! Y voy a ayudarlas a escapar, pase lo que pase.

Diciendo estas palabras me abrazó y yo no pude evitar sollozar en sus brazos mientras ella hacia igual. No podía haber soportado la idea de perder la amistad de Hinata. Konan también tenía lágrimas asomándosele a los ojos, pero tuvo que interrumpir aquel emotivo momento.

\- Lo siento, pero debemos hallar una forma de partir ahora mismo. No tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo.

\- La señorita Konan tiene razón- dijo Hinata- cuanto más pronto partan mejor. Ahora síganme y tratemos de ser sigilosas para no despertar sospechas. Vamos a encontrar un medio de transporte.

Seguimos a Hinata hasta el establo, que estaba prácticamente vacío. Los hombres se habían llevado la mayoría de los animales y todas las monturas. Encontramos dos caballos, y nos enfrentamos con el dilema de como montarlos.

\- ¿Aun puedes montar a pelo Sakura?- preguntó Konan.

\- Bueno pues, supongo que si ¿y tú?

\- También.

\- ¿no sería eso demasiado peligroso? Los caminos están en muy mal estado y el viaje es muy trabajoso- dijo Hinata.

\- No tenemos otra alternativa- dijo Konan- se trata de la vida de Sakura y por ende, de las vidas de todas nosotras- Hinata asintió con gravedad.

\- No dejen de venir a buscarme en cuanto hayan llegado- dijo- yo estaré dormida al pie de la puerta de la cocina. Ustedes nada más golpeen ¿Me lo prometen?

\- Prometido- dije.

\- Manos a la obra entonces- dijo tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

Konan y yo entramos a la pesebrera. Yo tome el caballo más grande y Konan la yegua marrón.

\- Salgan por la parte de atrás- dijo Hinata- es mejor que eviten cruzarse con los hombres, no sea que las confundan con el jinete merodeador a lo lejos e intenten derribarlas a pedradas.

Su observación era válida. Sería mejor que tuviésemos muchísimo cuidado.

\- Estaré rezando para que estén a salvo. Deben marcharse ya si pretenden volver hoy. Vayan con Kami-sama y piensen en mí- nos dijo.

\- Lo haremos Hinata. Todo el tiempo- dije.

Espolee mi caballo llevando la delantera y nos despedimos de Hinata, perdiéndonos por entre las ramas del bosque en poco tiempo. Atrás quedo el internado con el cadáver de Matsuri y aquellas que lo lloraban. Atrás quedo también nuestra amiga Hinata con el cadáver de Matsuri y los pésimos recuerdos que de ella le quedarían de por vida.

Tuvimos que darle casi toda la vuelta a la propiedad para llegar al camino principal sin ser vistas. Galopábamos a un ritmo estable, aunque procurábamos no ir tan rápido para que los caballos no se desbocaran. El camino principal era un poco largo, pero tratar de tomar atajos en cumbres tan empinadas y con ese mal tiempo habría sido una locura.

Cuando ya llevábamos dos horas cabalgando paramos a descansar y a dejar que los caballos bebieran de un riachuelo que pasaba cerca del camino.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que nos falte?- le pregunté a Konan.

\- Yo diría que un par de horas más, si continuamos avanzando al mismo ritmo.

\- Deben ser alrededor de las diez de la mañana- dije- llegaremos al pueblo a medio día o un poco más tarde, tal vez. Y tendremos que regresar a más tardar a la una, lo que no nos deja mucho tiempo para conversar con el padre Itachi y eso contando con lo encontraremos de inmediato. Debemos seguir ahora mismo. Oye Konan…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias por hacer esto- le dije.

\- No me agradezcas por tonterías Sakura. Agradéceme más bien que le haga una zancadilla a Yugito- dijo en son de chiste pero yo sabía que iba en serio. Konan no me estaba haciendo ningún favor estaba siendo ella misma: mi amiga.

Montamos de nuevo sin esperar más y cabalgamos camino abajo, salpicándonos de barro en cada bache del camino. Mi caballo se estaba comportando muy bien, aunque ya lo sentía cansado. A decir verdad yo estaba exhausta. Al menos el ejercicio nos mantenía calientes en ese frio día de noviembre, pues no habíamos tenido tiempo de tomar nuestros abrigos de invierno.

Ya lejos de Konoha no tōjō el cielo estaba más claro y me sorprendí pensado en el regalo que constituía tener un poco más de luz solar. Aunque nublado, el cielo se veía blanco y no casi negro como había estado en el internado los días anteriores. No podía creer que estuviese montando en ese caballo sin ensillar, escapando de Konoha no tōjō, dirigiéndonos al pueblo más cercano a preguntarle al cura que debía hacer al respecto de los rasguños que un Vampyr me había propinado.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos, que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Monjes"** empieza acá, como verán será corta al igual que el anterior. A partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas!

Para la que me pidió la presencia de **Itachi,** a partir de este momento él hará mucho acto de aparición con el papel que le asigné, espero que te guste; además que será demasiado importante a lo largo de la adaptación. En ver espero que te guste el verlo como un **Cura**.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Gaara y Sasuke** que ya veré como agregarlo, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da.


	9. Capítulo 9: Monjes parte 2

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan leído los primeros capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la relativa demora en actualizar aunque ya lo tenga un poco adelantado, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada dos o tres días para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco indirecta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Monjes parte 2.**

De repente divise el caserío a lo lejos y mire a Konan. Ambas estábamos empapadas de sudor, jadeando como si fuésemos a asfixiarnos.

\- ¡Ya llegamos!- grité, sin desacelerar el paso de mi caballo.

Konan soltó una risa de victoria y espoleo su yegua para ir a mi lado.

Cuando alcanzamos el pueblo, las calles estaban llenas de gente. Al parecer, el lunes era el día del mercado y había muchas personas comprando y vendiendo pescado, leche y queso entre tantas otras cosas. Inmediatamente desmontamos y avanzamos por la calle principal del pueblo que llegaba a la iglesia. No era la primera vez que recorría esa calle. Konan y yo parábamos allí una vez al año en las vacaciones yendo de camino a casa de ella. No podía sentir ni las piernas ni los brazos. Solo un asunto tan descabellado podría haberme hecho incurrir en el acto tan extremo que había sido cabalgar a ese ritmo durante cuatro horas.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia, no habíamos cruzado palabra porque aun estábamos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cada habitante de la población se había detenido a mirarnos con cara de incredulidad y ya podía yo imaginar lo que para ellos representaría ver a dos mujeres emparamadas, vestidas de negro, sin abrigos, con el pelo revuelto y guiado a dos caballos sin montura.

\- Voy a buscar una soga para atar los caballos- dije y le entregue mi caballo a Konan para que lo detuviera. Luego pensé que aunque lo soltara, ese caballo no iba a ir a ningún lugar.

No encontré ninguna soga en la parte trasera de la iglesia. Hallé, en cambio algo más valioso; el joven cura caminando afanado, con el rostro de quien esta atareado más allá de sus límites, absorto en sus pensamientos. Tenía unas pocas ojeras, el pelo largo y negro y se perdía en la sotana de lo delgado aunque alto que él era.

\- ¡Padre!- lo llamé.

Vi las gafas saltar sobre el puente de su nariz cuando mi llamado lo sacó de su concentración. Él se quedó viéndome como a una aparición por un par de segundos.

\- ¡Jovencita!- exclamó- ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿a quién buscas y de dónde vienes?

\- Lo busco a usted padre- le dije, observando la expresión de sorpresa en su semblante- y vengo de Konoha no tōjō- esperé a que hablase.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave?- preguntó con gesto de preocupación.

\- Sí padre. He venido cabalgando sin parar con mi amiga Konan. Ella está esperando al frente de la iglesia con nuestros caballos a que yo vuelva con una soga para los animales- él pareció evaluar con cuidado lo que yo decía.

\- Ve por tu amiga- dijo- traigan sus caballos, pueden dejarlos en la pesebrera de la iglesia.

\- ¡Gracias padre!- le dije.

Fui por Konan y nos reunimos con el padre frente del establo, en donde amarramos los caballos dejándoles algo de agua.

\- Acompáñenme a la capilla- dijo el padre Itachi sin perder un segundo.

Lo seguimos por la entrada de la iglesia a la pequeña capilla que había al lado izquierdo del edificio. La capilla era de forma circular y tenía tres bancas. Varios velones estaban encendidos.

\- Siéntense por favor- nos pidió- y díganme ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

\- Bueno padre- comencé a decir cuando Konan se levantó de un brinco. Se puso a mi lado y corriéndome el pelo, me bajo el cuello del vestido- yo lance una exclamación de sorpresa mirando a Konan con ojos acusadores.

\- ¡ **Vampyr**!- dijo el padre Itachi.

\- Exactamente eso padre- dijo Konan- lamento ser tan directa pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. Tuvimos que escapar de Konoha no tōjō para venir.

\- ¡Hicieron bien!- dijo y se levantó para salir de la capilla por unos momentos. Regreso con un pequeño maletín.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo padre Itachi?- pregunté.

\- Lo supe desde que te vi jovencita. Un **Vampyr** no solo marca a sus víctimas por fuera, sino por dentro. Bien, alma de Kami-sama vamos a curarte.

\- ¿curarme?- pregunté atemorizada por mi estado.

\- Sí. De lo contrario el **Vampyr** podrá encontrarte donde quiera que estés.

\- Padre Itachi, el **Vampyr** está muerto- dijo Konan.

\- ¿muerto?- nos miró a la una y a la otra fijamente a los ojos unos segundos y soltó una carcajada- ¡Un **Vampyr** nunca muerte! A menos que ustedes… no, no lo habrían hecho. Cuéntenme ¿Quién es el **Vampyr**? ¿lo han identificado con seguridad?

\- Si padre Itachi. Era Matsuri. Una alumna que llego el viernes de Kagi no Kuni- respondí.

\- ¡Típico!- exclamó el padre.

\- Atacó anoche a Sakura dejándole los rasguños que usted puede observar- agrego Konan- y después que Sakura la tocara con su crucifijo, amaneció muerta esta mañana.

\- ¿Tenía la cabeza aún pegada al cuerpo?- pregunto el padre Itachi entrecerrando los ojos.

Konan y yo nos miramos extrañadas ¿Habíamos escuchado bien?

\- ¿pregunta usted si Matsuri aún conservaba su cabeza cuando la encontraron muerta padre?- pregunté.

\- Sí, eso pregunté. Y me parece que la respuesta es afirmativa- ambas asentimos

\- ¿Ha sido su cuerpo incinerado?- preguntó.

\- No padre. La señorita Samui va a dejarlo en el cementerio de la capilla de Konoha no tōjō hasta que sus padres envíen por él.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!- dijo el padre- esta china no se encontraría en tal estado si el **Vampyr** agresor hubiese muerto. Esta mañana he tenido que decapitar la cabeza de una víctima reciente en el cementerio del pueblo. Ya lo había visto apareciéndose por las casas de otras personas después de muerto. Eso demuestra que el **Vampyr** original continúa con vida. Bueno, en realidad no debería decir eso. La condición de **Vampyr** puede ser comparada con un estado de limbo entre la vida y la muerte, entre espíritu maligno y bestia. No pueden vivir porque ya han tenido una muerte y sin embargo, tampoco pueden morir por la misma razón- agregó, al tiempo que abría el maletín.

Cuando vi la gruesa daga de plata, supe que era la misma que había utilizado el padre para decapitar la cabeza de la víctima en la mañana. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corría a refugiarme detrás del altar. No iba a dejar que el padrecito me curase de una forma tan drástica. El padre me miró con ojos de espanto primero, y luego se echó a reír

\- ¡No jovencita! ¡Yo no voy a cortarte la cabeza! Eso es solo para las víctimas que han muerto después de un ataque de suma gravedad, habiendo sufrido todos los síntomas de la **peste negra**. De lo contrario se levantarían de sus tumbas convertidos en **Vampyr**. Créeme que no lo hago por gusto ¿eh? Vuelve acá. Lo que vamos a hacerte es muy diferente.

\- ¿Qué me va a hacer?- pregunté desconfiada.

\- Te llamas Sakura ¿verdad?- asentí- Sakura tú no eres un **Vampyr**. Tienes la marca de uno que es cosa muy diferente. Cuéntame, esa tal Matsuri no ha logrado morderte ¿verdad?-

\- No, no me ha mordido padre- contesté.

\- Eso pensé. Pues bien lo tú necesitas es beber una mezcla especial que llevo en esta botella- dijo enseñándome un frasco de plata- y que tu amiga te aplique algo de las misma mezcla en las llagas. Te advierto que va a doler. Pues has sido tocada por el demonio y hay que expulsar lo que quedo de él en ti. ¿Confías en mi Sakura?

Lo miré a los ojos. El padre Itachi no mentiría. Se notaba que era un hombre de bien.

\- Confió en usted padre- le dije.

\- Bien hija, entonces ven acá ¡que no tenemos todo el día!

Salí detrás del altar, mientras el padre reía.

\- ¡La penitencia que te habrían dado en Konoha no tōjō por acercarte a la mesa de la eucaristía!

El padre me pidió que me sentase de nuevo en la banca, y tomando una hostia la bendijo y me tocó con ella la frente. Juro que la hostia se deshizo en sus dedos al contacto con mi frente.

\- Sí. Tu atacante fue un **Vampyr** \- sentencio el padre.

Acto seguido, tomo la botella de plata y un pañuelo. Dio varios golpecitos al frasco contra la palma de su mano y humedeció el pañuelo, dándoselo a mi amiga. Tomó una copita de plata y vertió unas gotas del frasco en ella. Después le añadió agua bendita y la revolvió, y le habló a Konan.

\- Recuérdame tu nombre.

\- Me llamo Konan padre.

\- Escúchame con atención Konan; cuando tu amiga esté bebiendo el primer trago, presiona el pañuelo humedecido contra las heridas ¿Está claro?

\- Si padre- contesto ella con apuro, desabotonándome la parte del cuello del vestido y así dejándome al descubierto la totalidad de los rasguños.

\- Bebe Sakura- me dijo el padre extendiéndome la copa de plata.

Tomé la copa de sus manos y me la puse en los labios. Bebí un trago y Konan sujetó el pañuelo contra mis heridas, dejando la mano plantada en firme contra mi cuello. Chillé del dolor a pesar de tratar de hacer lo posible por guardar silencio ¡Cómo ardía! ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- ¡Sujeta el pañuelo Konan sujétalo! Sakura ¡bebe toda la copa y no pienses en el dolor!- ordeno el padre.

Así lo hicimos ambas y el ardor comenzó a disminuir gradualmente hasta desaparecer por completo. Pasamos un par de minutos en silencio.

\- Ya puedes retirar la mano- le dijo el padre a mi amiga- ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?

\- Muy bien padre ¿y usted?- el padre Itachi rio de buena gana.

\- ¡Sakura!- exclamo Konan- ¡a duras penas si se ve algún rastro del rasguño! ¿Qué le ha dado padre?

\- **Simillimum-** contestó él.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso padre?- pregunté.

\- Es demasiado largo de explicar. Baste con decirles que es lo que los alquimistas trataron de lograr tantos siglos y nunca descubrieron.

\- ¿Es acaso la piedra filosofal?- preguntó Konan.

\- No. Es muchísimo mejor- es la capacidad de trasmutar un veneno para convertirlo en un remedio- dijo.

\- No me habrá envenenado usted, padre- dije.

\- ¿Te sientes envenenada? No, ¿verdad? Además, he dicho trasmutar un veneno, no administrar un veneno- dijo- pero no nos entretengamos con estos fascinantes temas ahora. Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para charlar una vez el peligro haya pasado. Les daré una botella para que puedan llevarla a Konoha no tōjō en caso de que haya más ataques. Por el momento, basta con decirles que Kami-sama nos envió la posibilidad del **Simillimum** de los cielos para la salvación de muchos. Ahora, vengan conmigo. Están empapadas y deben comer algo antes de emprender el camino de regreso. Porque piensan regresar hoy ¿no es así?

\- Si padre Itachi- respondí- creo que tendremos que hacerlo, nos guste o no.

\- Bueno. En ese caso, síganme al comedor. Había dejado una sopa calentándose para la merienda y ya debe estar hirviendo en el fogón.

Con la mención de la comida, se me hizo agua la boca. El padre Itachi nos guio al comedor y puso un plato humeante de sopa en la mesa para cada uno de los tres.

\- ¿No tiene usted ayuda padre?- le pregunto Konan.

\- No jovencita. Me gusta la autosuficiencia. Además- añadió partiendo un gran pedazo de pan negro para cada uno- me hallo en perfecto estado de salud. Creo que el hecho de que no me guste que alguien realice por mí las cosas que yo puedo llevar a cabo es lo que me ha mantenido tan fuerte a través de los años. Díganme señoritas ¿ha habido otros ataques en Konoha no tōjō?

\- No que sepamos padre- respondí.

\- Es muy extraña toda esta historia de la supuesta muerte del **Vampyr**. Sakura ¿viste su transformación?

De solo pensar en Matsuri, se me atasco el pan en la garganta. El padre Itachi me sirvió un vaso de vino con rapidez. Tomé un sorbo y le dije.

\- Si padre. La v con el rostro transfigurado y los colmillos largos y afilados.

\- Esa es la descripción perfecta de un **Vampyr** ¡Eres una muchacha con mucha suerte! Ambas lo son, miren que habitar en el mismo sitio que ese ser ¡Es un milagro que hayan descubierto al enemigo antes que las mataran! Salvarse de una criatura semejante es como salvarse del demonio mismo ¡Muy pocos lo logran! Ustedes son personas diferentes, eso es indudable. Kami-sama nos ha reunido hoy con un propósito especial y creo saber cuál es- dijo el padre.

\- ¿Cuál padre?- preguntó Konan.

\- Rastrear al enemigo- dijo el padre Itachi.

\- ¿Rastrear al enemigo?- pregunté- pero ahora mismo sabemos dónde está padre.

\- Corrección- dijo el padre- sabemos dónde hay uno de ellos. Y no estoy contando las posibles víctimas de las que no tenemos noticia. Cuando digo que debemos rastrear al enemigo me refiero a que tenemos que esperar a que se lleven de Matsuri y seguirlo.

Konan y yo lo miramos como quien nos anunciaba una espantosa sentencia.

\- ¡Pero padre yo quiero estar lo más lejos posible de Matsuri! Voy a ser la persona más dichosa cuando se la lleven.

\- Y ojalá lo hagan pronto porque si no lo hacen, seguirá habido más y más víctimas aquí. Ya hay suficiente sufrimiento en tan pocos se esconden ella y sus semejantes en tan pocos días. Otra vez la **peste negra**. Pero si no hallamos el nicho donde se esconden ella y sus semejantes, seguirán llevando muerte adonde que vayan ¡Creí que ya se había extinguido!  
Mi predecesor nunca tuvo que verlos y sin embargo siempre estaba preparado para algo así. Desde que la peste azotó la región de Konohagakure hace más de dos siglos, tres sacerdotes documentaron lo que descubrieron acerca de los **Vampyr**.  
Uno de ellos incluso perdió la vida luchando contra el enemigo que su alma descanse en paz. Fueron los otros dos quienes finalmente le dieron muerte al **Vampyr** original, después de mucho intentos, decapitando la cabeza del monstruo y prendiéndoles fuego a sus restos. En cuanto vi a la primera víctima de estos nuevos ataques, reconocí todos los síntomas que esos tres sacerdotes describieran en sus crónicas de la **peste negra**.

\- Pero padre ¿no bastaría con que usted le diese muerte a Matsuri? ¿no acabaría eso con la nueva epidemia?- preguntó Konan.

\- Podría ser pero, si le diésemos muerte, no vendrían a llevársela y nunca podríamos saber si hay más como ella.

\- Ay padre, le confieso que no es que sienta mucha curiosidad al respecto. Quiero decir, la verdad es que prefiero que se vaya y nunca más saber de ella o los de su especie por el resto de mi vida- dije.

\- Ése es el problema hija. Que existe una enorme posibilidad de que los que son como ella vuelvan una y otra vez, no solo aquí sino a tantas otras partes del mundo a menos que logremos dar con su lugar de reunión. Ya ven lo que ocurre ahora; los sacerdotes de hace más de doscientos años creyeron que dándole muerte al **Vampyr** original ya había librado al mundo de ellos ¡Y ahora viene otro de los suyos a causar el mismo daño! Lo que me parece más extraño es que haya fingido su propia muerte… no le encuentro explicación.

\- Padre Itachi, esas personas que han perecido por los ataques de un **Vampyr** , como el hombre del que nos habló ¿se convierten también en **Vampyr**?- preguntó Konan.

\- Sí. Tienen que prestar mucha atención y hacer tal como yo les diga. Si tenemos suerte, el **Vampyr** no podrá salir de su ataúd y estará en una especie de sueño ininterrumpido hasta que vengan a llevárselo.

\- Pero padre es muy posible que no podamos salir de nuestras habitaciones en varios días, no solo por el castigo que sin duda nos van a dar por haber escapado, sino porque todos siguen creyendo que un lobo mato a Matsuri.

\- ¡Un lobo! ¡Qué estupidez! ¡No he visto a un lobo en Konohagakure en toda mi vida! ¡Y ha sido más larga de lo que pueden imaginarse! Es increíble que sus ganas de no ver lo evidente los lleven a culpar a una criatura ausente como lo es el lobo. Entiendo que algunos campesinos creyesen al comienzo que solo un lobo vagabundo podía inquietar a los animales de esa forma durante la mañana pero ¿atribuirle la muerte de una señorita? ¡Eso es ridículo!

\- Si padre, es ridículo y eso no es todo; el capellán Tobirama dice que las muertes de las granjas adyacentes han sido por peste de rabia, o sea que todos los esfuerzos de Konoha no tōjō están concentrados en encontrar un lobo infectado.

\- ¡Tenía que ser un hombre de ciudad! Algunas personas harían mejor en no tratar de alimentar el intelecto con anticuados conocimientos de medicina, pues no hacen sino enlodar la verdad ¡Vaya desacierto! ¡Peste de rabia! Quienes nacimos en Konohagakure sabemos que la **peste negra** y la peste de rabia son cosas muy distintas.

\- La misa de la tarde va a ofrecerse por el alma da la supuesta difunta. Tal vez allí podamos acercarnos al ataúd de Matsuri… eso si llegamos a tiempo.

\- Entonces es imprescindible que salgan de aquí cuanto antes. Pero necesitamos estar en contacto permanente. Con suerte, podrán sellar el ataúd de Matsuri y no habrá más cabezas que decapitar en la mañana en el pueblo o en Konoha no tōjō a menos que haya otros **Vampyr**. Necesito que me escriban cuanto antes y me digan si pudieron cumplir con su misión y también si hay víctimas en el internado.

\- Explíquenos lo que debemos hacer padre- pidió Konan.

\- Deben grabar el ataúd con una inscripción especial. No sé cómo lo van a hacer con gente viéndolas, tendrán que pensar en algo para que una de las dos distraiga a todas las demás mientras que la otra hace el tallado con la daga de plata que ahora les daré. Dibujaran la siguiente figura- dijo y se levantó de la mesa tomando papel y una pluma. Apoyando el papel sobre la mesa, comenzando a dibujar lo que parecía ser una cruz.

\- ¡Es la cruz patriarcal!- exclamé al ver la figura terminada.

El padre Itachi me miro con ojos interrogantes.

\- Es la misma cruz que enseña el sello de un pequeño sobre que recibí en la mañana- dije y le conté al padre cual era el contenido del a nota y cuales habían sido las circunstancias en que la había recibido. También le narré el episodio de las escaleras en la noche de mi cumpleaños y cómo gracias a esas dos cosas se me había ocurrido la idea de estamparle la cruz en la mejilla a Matsuri cuando iba a matarme.

\- ¡Eso es sumamente interesante!- dijo el padre Itachi cuando termino de escuchar nuestro relato- no solo es obvio que hay alguien Konoha no tōjō que ha estado sobre aviso acerca de la identidad del **Vampyr** desde un principio, sino que incluso tiene conocimiento de secretos muy bien guardados… como el hecho de que el crucifijo se convirtiese en un arma de protección más poderosa después de haber estado en contacto con la sangre del **Vampyr**. Lo más curioso de todo es el sello del sobre ¿No lo tienes contigo?

Me sentí alarmada. Había olvidado tomar el sobrecito en la mañana y lo había dejado sobre mi tocador.

\- ¡No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado! ¡Ni siquiera lo guarde en mi baúl bajo llave!- exclame.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, no veo como Matsuri podría pasearse por tu habitación si está haciéndose pasar por muerta. Seguramente la están velando en la capilla y ha estado vigilada todo el tiempo- dijo Konan.

\- Eso espero- dije.

Intente dibujar el sello en el papel que estaba sobre la mesa para que el pare Itachi pudiese darse una idea de cómo era.

\- Nunca lo he visto antes- dijo el padre- pero es peculiar que alguien use un sello con la cruz patriarcal en estos días, a menos que fuese un monje o alguien de la nobleza y aun así, creí que estaba en desuso ¿Alguna idea de quién te lo puede haber dejado Sakura?

\- Ni la más remota idea padre- dije- lo más cuerdo que se me ocurre es que me lo haya mi tío Shisui desde el más allá, así que ya ve usted cuanto he avanzado mi investigación.

\- En todo caso, es muy buena noticia que alguien más en Konoha no tōjō haya estado siguiéndole los pasos a Matsuri y que sepa cómo lidiar con un **Vampyr**. Ojalá que les revele su identidad pronto, me gustaría mucho conversar con esa persona.

\- ¡A mí también!- dije- le debo el estar viva en estos momentos. Bueno, también se los debo a Konan, a Hinata y a usted padre Itachi.

\- Se lo debes a Kami-sama señorita- dijo el padre- bien, como les decía antes; deben realizar esa inscripción en el ataúd de Matsuri, rezando la siguiente oración. Se la voy a escribir para que puedan repetirla textualmente, debe ser literal y sin errores.

Dicho esto, el padre comenzó a escribir la oración en el papel, mientras la recitaba:

 _"La cruz del santo sepulcro  
te retiene en este lugar.  
Por la cruz del santo sepulcro  
no re podrás levantar.  
La cruz del santo sepulcro  
te da un sueño temporal,  
hasta que la cruz del santo sepulcro  
te dé el descanso final."_

\- ¿Será eso suficiente para que Matsuri no pueda salir del cajón donde la pongan?- preguntó Konan.

\- Siempre y cuando la tapa esté cerrada, será más que suficiente. La cruz del Santo Sepulcro o la cruz Patriarcal es un símbolo de gran poder contra el maligno, porque simboliza la cruz que recibió la sangre de nuestro señor cuando murió por los pecados de toda la humanidad.

\- Haremos hasta lo imposible para que el ataúd de Matsuri quede sellado esta misma tarde- dije.

\- Asegúrense de que así sea. Y escríbanme si Konoha no tōjō recibe noticias de los ayudantes del **Vampyr**. Mantengan los ojos muy abiertos y el oído agudizado. Si alguien más ha sido marcado por Matsuri, deben repetir la misma operación para la protección de la víctima ¿Quedó claro cómo debe hacerse?- preguntó.

\- Clarísimo- dijo Konan.

\- Bien, voy a buscar algo con lo que puedan abrigarse y una alforja en la que lleven la daga, el papel y el frasco en el camino de regreso. Veré si puedo encontrar un par de monturas viejas en los establos, no me tardo.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo padre?- pregunté.

\- No jovencita. Descansen en lo que puedan y guarden sus fuerzas para el viaje, que las van a necesitar.

Diciendo esto salio con paso apresurado por la puerta trasera, y Konan y yo lavamos los platos mientras el padre volvía.

\- ¡Gracias a Kami-sama pensaste en que viniésemos Konan!- le dije- ¿Qué habría sido de mí al quedar marcada por Matsuri para siempre? Además, ahora podemos detenerla ¡Qué suerte que el padre Itachi no sea como el capellán Tobirama!

\- ¡Y mira cuán rápido es! Yo quiero preguntarle cuantos años tiene. Qué hombre más maravilloso- respondió mi amiga.

\- Bueno señoritas- dijo el padre Itachi entrando de nuevo a la estancia- no he encontrado abrigos como para ustedes pero he encontrado en cambio, estas pesadas túnicas de lana de un par de monjes que prestaron su trabajo en esta parroquia hace muchos años. Están viejas y raídas, pero las protegerán del frío. Tómenlas, deben estar muertas del frío.

Miré a Konan entusiasmada. Siempre había sentido gran fascinación por los hábitos de los monjes. Me encantaban su simplicidad, sus capuchas y sobre todo, el hecho de poder esconderme dentro de las últimas. Konan adivino mis pensamientos. Nos las pusimos y las grandes capuchas cayeron pesadamente sobre nuestras cabezas, ocultando la totalidad de nuestros rostros.

\- ¡Parecen un par de monjes!- dijo el padre- ¡Que divertido! Pueden quedarse con ellas. Quizás deban estar en incognito en algún momento de los tiempos venideros. Además, así estarán más seguras si tienen que volver solas al pueblo por algún motivo.

\- ¡Gracias padre Itachi! Están muy cómodas ¿no es así Konan?

\- Están ¡Magnificas!- dijo ella, tiendo extasiada entre los pliegues de su túnica. Eran tan largas que llegaban hasta el suelo, cubriendo nuestros vestidos y botas.

\- Aquí está la alforja con los implementos necesarios para sellar el ataúd del **Vampyr** \- dijo el padre, entregándole la alforja a Konan.

Fuimos a los establos, donde el buen cura párroco encontró un par de monturas para nosotras. Ensillamos los caballos y nos despedimos de él.

\- No sé qué habría sido de nosotras sin su ayuda padre Itachi. Que Kami-sama lo bendiga- dije y me arrodille frente a él. Konan hizo igual y el padre Itachi nos bendijo con efusividad.

\- Ahora partan señoritas. Que Kami-sama las acompañe todo el tiempo y las ayude en la importante labor que van a realizar.

Con estas palabras quedó sellada la visita que le hicimos a nuestro nuevo y maravilloso aliado.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos, que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Monjes"** termina acá, como verán fue corta al igual que el anterior. A partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas!

Para la que me pidió la presencia de **Itachi,** a partir de este momento él hará mucho acto de aparición con el papel que le asigné, espero que te guste; además que será demasiado importante a lo largo de la adaptación. En ver espero que te guste el verlo como un **Cura**. Y si no te agrada como es, te pido perdón de ante mano.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Gaara y Sasuke** que ya veré como agregarlo, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da.


	10. Capítulo 10: Encerrada parte 1

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la relativa demora en actualizar aunque ya lo tenga un poco adelantado, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada dos o tres días para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco indirecta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Encerrada parte 1.**

Iniciamos el viaje de regreso a Konoha no tōjō reconfortadas gracias al fructífero encuentro que habíamos tenido con el padre Itachi. Los hábitos nos mantenían calientes y la rica sopa nos había dado fuerzas. La tarde aún estaba clara y los caballos seguían el camino con facilidad. Afortunadamente para nosotras, no teníamos por qué desviarnos, bastaba con quedarse en el camino principal y este lo conducía a uno directamente del pueblo al internado y viceversa. Me pareció que avanzamos más rápido aunque fuse cuesta arriba. Cabalgando sin detenernos una sola vez y cuando menos lo pensé, ya se divisaba el bosque de Konoha no tōjō a lo lejos.

\- ¡Ya llegamos Sakura! ¿Puedes creerlo?- me grito Konan desde atrás.

\- ¡A duras penas!- respondí- ¡Demos la misma vuelta que al comienzo para evitar toparnos con los hombres!- sugerí. Así lo hicimos.

Konoha no tōjō estaba tan oscuro que parecía que ya hubiese caído la noche, aunque debían ser solo las cuatro y tanto de la tarde. No había nadie en los establos cuando llegamos, al igual que cuando habíamos salido. Les quitamos las monturas a los caballos y lo dejamos atados después de dejarlos beber suficiente agua. Allí tenían bastante heno para comer pero me prometí llevarles zanahorias y sal en cuanto me fuese posible.

Nos quitamos los hábitos y llevándolos doblados en la mano nos dirigimos a la cocina, en donde debía estar Hinata. No debía estar esperándonos tan temprano, así que le daríamos una buena sorpresa. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y la cocina se veía desierta. Entramos con cuidado y bajamos las escaleras hacia la habitación de Hinata y Hanabi.

Nos encontramos con Hanabi quien estaba acostada con las cobijas hasta los hombres y expresión de terror, con el rosario en la mano. Recordé que Hanabi había encontrado a Matsuri en la mañana. Dimos dos pequeños golpes en la puerta pero no pareció escucharlos. Entre a la habitación con Konan pegada de mis talones.

\- Hanabi- le llame- ¿Cómo sigues?

\- ¡Muerta! ¡Estaba muerta!- grito Hanabi.

Quise decirle que Matsuri estaba viva pero tal vez hablarle de **Vampyr** en esos momentos habría sido contraproducente.

\- Hanabi ¿Dónde está Hinata?- le pregunto Konan. Hanabi nos miró como si no nos reconociese.

\- Estaba muerta- dijo.

\- O va a contestarnos- susurro Konan.

\- Vamos- le dije a Konan- subamos a nuestras habitaciones y cambiémonos de ropa. Es posible que nadie haya notado nuestra ausencia.

\- ¿Qué vamos a decirle si nos descubren? ¿Qué explicaciones daremos?- pregunto mi amiga.

\- Diremos que el lobo nos invitó a merendar y no pudimos rechazarnos. Será más fácil que crean eso que la verdad- respondí.

\- ¡Han regresado!- exclamo Hinata detrás de nosotras.

\- ¡Hinata! ¿Cómo estás?- la salude abrazándola.

\- ¡Feliz de verlas! ¿Cómo es que están de vuelta tan pronto?- pregunto mientras abrazaba a Konan.

\- El padre Itachi es maravilloso. Me quito la marca del **Vampyr** \- le dije al oído.

\- ¡Eso es magnífico! ¡Sabía que el padre Itachi no les fallaría!- repuso Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? ¿Han notado nuestra ausencia?- pregunto Konan.

\- En lo absoluto- respondió nuestra amiga- casi todas las alumnas están en el salón de piano. No dejan de hablar de santa Matsuri quien según ellas, murió para que los demás pudiésemos vivir. Las demás chicas se han retirado a sus respectivos cuartos, pero la señorita Samui está demasiado alterada para pensar en otra cosa que no sea cómo les va a explicar a los padres de Matsuri que ella murió por un descuido de Konoha no tōjō.  
Además también esta lo de la señorita Yodo, quien no admite haber dejado la puerta sin lave y además proclamado su inocencia por todo Konoha no tōjō. Dice que se está cometiendo una gran injusticia con ella. La señorita Kin ha mencionado la posibilidad de que fuese el merodeador quien hubiese forzado la cerradura para entrar a robar.  
En resumen el estado de Konoha no tōjō es tan caótico que lo último en que se ha pensado es en ustedes dos. Creo que podrían haber pasado la noche en el pueblo y nadie lo hubiera notado.

\- ¿Quién está velando el cuerpo de Matsuri? ¿Dónde la tienen?- pregunte.

\- El cuerpo está en la capilla y afortunadamente tienen el cajón cerrado por aquello de la mordedura de lobo en la mejilla. La están velando en grupos de cinco, haciendo oración.

\- ¿Crees que puedas venir con nosotras a nuestra habitación? Tenemos mucho que contarte- dijo Konan.

\- Creo que puedo ir un rato corto. Como se va a cenar más tarde de lo normal por la misa de la señorita Matsuri, no van a necesitarme en la cocina aun. Vamos- dijo Hinata.

Cruzamos hacia nuestro edificio por la parte de atrás. No se veía a nadie por allí y llegamos a mi habitación sin ser interceptadas. No quisimos ir al cuarto de Konan pues allí podía estar Rin y necesitábamos contarle a Hinata todo cuanto habíamos hablado con el padre Itachi. Lo primero que hice fue correr al tocador para verificar que la nota estuviese allí. Cuando tuve el sobre en mis manos sentí gran alivio.

\- Gracias a los cielos que Matsuri no ha estado aquí- dije.

\- ¿Cómo va a haber estado aquí la señorita Matsuri si está muerta?- pregunto Hinata.

\- Según el padre Itachi, es imposible que Matsuri haya muerto- dijo Konan- a menos que se le corte la cabeza y se le prenda fuego, el **Vampyr** original nunca muere y sigue atacando.

\- ¿Eso quiero quiere decir que la señorita Matsuri sigue viva?- pregunto Hinata- ¡Que Kami-sama nos ampare! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- El padre Itachi nos explicó cómo marcar su ataúd para que no pueda salir de él- dije- Hinata ¿ha venido doctor a revisarla?

\- Sí. Ha venido esta tarde y ha convenido con el capellán Tobirama en que Matsuri murió de **hidrofobia*** ¿saben ustedes qué es eso?- pregunto Hinata a su vez.

\- ¡Peste de rabia!- grité- pero bueno ¿en que basó su diagnóstico?

\- Según escuché, en que la señorita Matsuri murió a causa de la mordedura de un lobo, pero no murió desangrada, así que el médico concluyo que el fallecimiento había sido por una infección de la sangre- dijo Hinata.

\- ¿Y es que el ciego del doctor no vio que no había tal mordida sino una quemadura?- pregunto Konan.

\- Al parecer no- repuso Hinata.

\- La única fobia hídrica que tiene Matsuri es el agua bendita- dije.

Procedimos a contarle a Hinata toda nuestra aventura con el padre Itachi y cómo me había curado.

\- Muéstranos los arañazos Sakura- pidió Konan.

\- A duras penas si se ve algo- dijo Hinata.

\- ¡El remedio del padre Itachi es en verdad milagroso!- concluyó Konan.

\- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- preguntó Hinata.

\- **Simillimum** \- dijo Konan- es decir "el más parecido" en latín.

\- ¿El más parecido a qué?- preguntó Hinata.

\- Eso aún no lo sabemos, pero nos dio un frasquito con algo del remedio en caso de que alguien más haya sido marcado por el **Vampyr** \- dije.

\- Y ¿sirve para los que haya sido mordidos?- preguntó ella,

\- No estoy segura de ellos, pero creo haber entendido que sirve si la víctima no ha perecido aun. Oye Hinata, valdría la pena que te cercioraras de que no hermana no tenga arañazos de Matsuri. Kami-sama quiera que no sea así, pero Hanabi está demasiado afectada y no habíamos podido decirle nada- dije.

\- ¡Voy ya mismo a revisarla!- exclamo.

\- Y yo voy a ir a lavarme- dijo Konan.

\- ¿Nos vemos en veinte minutos para planear como sellar el ataúd?- pregunté.

\- Sí- respondió Konan- en veinte minutos estaré de vuelta.

Comencé a meditar respecto a cómo podíamos sellar el ataúd con una daga frente a tantas personas y me pareció casi imposible. Pensé que tal vez nuestra única alternativa fuese que yo diera alaridos al otro lado de la capilla cuando Konan estuviese fingiendo despedirse de Matsuri al pie del ataúd. Esto le daría el tiempo justo de realizar el grabado y decir la oración. Tal vez ésa fuese nuestra única esperanza.

Me levante y me vestí, Konan volvió justo cuando había terminado de acicalarme. Le conté lo que se me había ocurrido y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que si otra oportunidad no se nos presentaba, debíamos llevar a cabo mi plan de fingir un ataque de locura.

\- Lo único que me atemoriza de eso es que la señorita Samui se tome en serio lo de la locura y te envíen a un sanatorio. Eso sería lo peor que podría pasar- dijo.

\- ¿Tú crees que la señorita Samui sería capaz de hacer una cosa semejante?- pregunté.

\- ¿Lo pones en duda? Además tu familia no movería un dedo para impedirlo- concluyó con sabiduría.

Convinimos en que lo haríamos si hacia el final de la misa seguía siendo nuestra única alternativa para confinar a Matsuri a su lecho de mentiras.

Cuando llegamos a la capilla, me sorprendí al ver la sencillez del ataúd en el que habían puesto a Matsuri. La madera ni siquiera tenía una capa de barniz y el trabajo de carpintería había sido muy rudimentario. Era de esperarse que no tuviese ni una colca que amortiguara el peso de la muerta. Matsuri debía estar gimiendo de ira en su interior y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa. Konan y yo nos sentamos en la primera banca, bastante cerca del féretro.

Nuestras compañeras tenían una actitud de pausada solemnidad y no había duda de que la señorita Samui estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Me habría dado lastima si no hubiese sabido lo que le preocupaba en realidad no era la muerte de una de las alumnas sino las repercusiones que tendría la noticia sobre la reputación del internado. El ambiente estaba muy tenso y era obvio desde el comienzo que cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar habría sido notado de inmediato por todos.

\- ¡Diablos!- pensé- ¡Cuánto habría disfrutado fingir locura en otro momento en el que no estuviese bajo tanta presión!

De hacerlo, tendría que correr a la entrada de la capilla puesto que el ataúd estaba cerca del altar; necesitaba que todas se diesen la vuelta para mirarme a mí, dejándole el camino libre a Konan. El problema sería el capellán Tobirama, porque él estaría en el púlpito ***** y tendría una vista completa de la capilla todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, el ataúd estaba situado frente a las hileras de la izquierda y no justo al frente del altar, lo que dejaba la posibilidad de que el capellán Tobirama no se percatara de la presencia de Konan sobre el cajón de Matsuri si yo lograba captar la atención de tal manera que nada lo distrajera.

Era un plan muy arriesgado y de ser descubiertos, las consecuencias serían espantosas; con toda seguridad nos encerrarían varios días en nuestras respectivas habitaciones y Matsuri quedaría libre. Estaba segura de que trataría de matarnos esa misma noche. La señorita Samui no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para dar ningún discurso, así que se limitó a hacerle un gesto al capellán Tobirama para que comenzara la misa y volvió a bajar la cabeza, fijando su mirada en el suelo. El capellán en cambio parecía estar en la gloria.

Le costaba muchísimo disimular su buen humor y después de pensarlo un poco, creí descubrir el por qué. Era un hombre relativamente joven y era probable que nunca hubiese tenido que celebrar una misa de defunción. Se le veía vibrante energizado. Por otro lado, el medico había corroborado su hipótesis de la peste de rabia en la región y podía sentirse orgulloso de su aptitud para diagnosticar. Si tan solo hubiera sabido cuan equivocado estaba ¿O no? ¿Sería el vampirismo una especie de peste de rabia que impulsaba a algunos seres a morder a otros? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que distraerme pensando en cosas sin importancia?

\- Concéntrate Sakura, concéntrate- me dije,

El discurso del capellán era pomposo y chillón. La emoción que le otorgaba era excesiva, aun en una ocasión tan extraordinaria por el hecho de que casi nadie allí conocía a Matsuri. Las pocas que habían hecho algo más que cruzar palabra con ella a lo sumo habrían pasado un par de horas en su compañía. Era gracioso darme cuenta que de todas las personas que asistían al funeral de Matsuri, yo era la más allegada a ella y tal vez la que mejor la conocía. Sólo pensarlo me hizo sacudirme involuntariamente. Me estaba dando risa.

No pude evitar hacer un fuerte sonido al intentar contener la carcajada que estaba por salir y sentí las miradas de toda la capilla sobre mí. Tuve que fingir un estornudo, pero aún no estaba a salvo de mi misma ni de las miradas de todo Konoha no tōjō. Comencé a sudar, a temblar y me puse muy caliente.

\- Piensa en algo triste. Piensa en la muerte de tu tío Shisui- me dije pero esto no había sino dificultar la penosa labor de suprimir una risotada justo cuando estaría peor visto que la dejara escapar.

Sentí lagrimas hirvientes aflorar a mis ojos. Seguía ondeando el cuerpo hacia delante cada tres o cuatro segundos a causa del freno que me estaba imponiendo. Supe que hasta el capellán Tobirama me estaba mirando fijamente porque había dejado de hablar. Yo solo podía mirar el suelo. Y allí fue cuando estalle. La presión de saber que no podía reírme por ser una ocasión de tanta seriedad fue más fuerte que yo y mis carcajadas resonaron por toda la capilla. No podía parar, cada vez que creía que iba a poder calmarme, empezaba de nuevo con más fuerza aun y tuve que salir corriendo precipitadamente.

Ni siquiera en el corredor cesaba mi risa. Escuche movimientos dentro de la capilla y varias cabezas se asomaron para observarme. Pronto salieron un par de chicas y luego otras dos y cuando menos lo pensé estaba rodeada de gente fuera de la capilla, lo que solo aumento mis deseos de reír con mucho más ímpetu. Lloraba, me contorsionaba de la risa. Debo haber reído unos cinco minutos seguidos hasta que la señorita Kin me tomo por los hombres y me sacudió sin éxito. Ya había olvidado que me había parecido tan gracioso.

Finalmente, la señorita Kin me arrastro del brazo hasta el jardín y como yo no paraba, siguió arrastrándome hasta llevarme a mi habitación. Se me gritaba y me ordenaba que me callara todo el tiempo, pero me era imposible hacerle caso. Cuando salio de mi habitación dando un portazo al ver que yo no reaccionaba a las sonoras bofetadas que me propinaba, seguí riendo. Tenía la sonrisa estampada en la cara. Me quede dormida sobre la cama sin poder pensar en nada más. Que maravilloso se sentía reír.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Desperté de mañana y di un brinco en la cama ¿Qué había hecho? Me levanté y corrí a la puerta; estaba cerrada con llave, Kami-sama, me iban a enviar a una institución para enfermos mentales. Sentí pánico. Era lo pero que había podido pasarme. Por lo menos si hubiese fingido ver al diablo habría podido alegar que estaba demasiado impresionada por los sucesos del día, más o menos como le había pasado a la hermana de Hinata. Pero ahora solo se me vería como al alma más cruel, una persona sin una pizca de bondad en el corazón, capaz de reírse de la muerte de una pobre e inocente muchacha. Quede helada ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir algo así?

No había nada que pudiese decir o hacer para remediar lo hecho. Estaba perdida. Solo esperaba que Konan no hubiese podido sellar y también estuviese prisionera en su cuarto, lo que dejaría a Matsuri libre de hacer lo que quisiera ¡Por los mil demonios! Necesitaba saber que había ocurrido.

¿Cuáles habrían sido las consecuencias de mis actos? Abrí la ventana de par en par y vocifere toda clase de cosas esperando que alguien acudiese aun cuando fuera para darme una reprimenda pero o nadie me oía, o se había dado la orden de que no me prestasen atención. Espere divisar la cabeza de Konan por la ventana, pero nada ocurrió.

Volví a emprenderla contra la puerta, golpeándola con la silla hasta tirarle una de las patas. Era cierto, iban a enviarme a un sanatorio y me iban a dejar ahí encerrada hasta que llegaran para llevarme. Me revise para asegurarme de que Matsuri no me hubiera hincado los colmillos durante la noche, si es que había quedado libre y caí en la cuente que me había herido el brazo con la parte astillada de la silla.

Por fortuna, no tenía mordeduras ni arañazos así que por un momento me consolé con la idea de que Konan hubiese podido cumplir con su parte del plan, pero después pensé en la posibilidad de que Matsuri hubiese ido por Konan en la noche y en que este fuese el motivo de tanto silencio y tanta soledad. Recomencé mi labor de golpear la puerta frenéticamente con la silla. Cuando estaba cubierta de sudor y de lágrimas y ya no me salía la voz de tanto gritar, una nota se deslizo bajo la puerta.

Solté la silla y me quede mirando la nota como si fuera mi única salvación. Al caer de rodillas para recogerla, reconocí el familiar sello; varias flores de lis se enredaban en la cruz del santo sepulcro. Tomé el sobre entre mis manos pero no lo abrí. Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta y pegué mi oído a ella. Estaba jadeando, pero me pareció sentir la respiración de quien estaba al otro lado.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?- pregunté. Escuche a otra persona tomar aire como si fuese a hablar, pero nada ocurrió- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunté.

Podía sentir su presencia, pero no me decía nada. Me quedé varios minutos esperando oír algo que me ayudase a descubrir su identidad. De un momento a otro, sentí que se había ido. Me senté sobre el suelo, recostándome contra la puerta y me limpié el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Abrí el sobre y extraje la nota.

 _"felicidades. Gracias a ustedes el ataúd ha quedado sellado"_

¿Cómo conocía nuestros planes? ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo sabía que Matsuri no estaba muerta y que había que sellar el ataúd para rastrear sus aliados en el futuro en vez de darle muerte permanente?

\- ¡Vuelva acá!- grité- ¡Regrese! ¡hábleme! ¡dígame quien es usted!- solo el viento respondió a mi llamado.

Ya había llegado a los límites de mi frustración con quien me dejaba las notas. Si no hubiese gastado todas mis energías gritando por la ventana y golpeando la puerta, habría vuelto a hacerlo gustosamente ¿Por qué jugaba conmigo en vez de mostrarme su rostro? Si confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para que yo llevase a cabo la misión de luchar contra un **Vampyr** siendo una novata en el asunto ¿Cómo no tenía la confianza para revelarme su nombre? Lloré y patalee por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero al final pensé que podría ser mucho peor. Al menos el autor de las notas me había dado algo de tranquilidad al contarme que Matsuri estaba atrapada en su ataúd.

Tenía mucha hambre. Eran las seis menos cuatro y no había comido ni bebido nada en todo el día. Al menos, por lo que decía la nota, podía imaginar que Konan estaba a salvo pero ¿por qué no me llevaban algo de comer? Entonces se me ocurrió; me tenían en cuarentena. Tal era la única explicación coherente de que me tuviesen aislada y sin alimento alguno. Lo que estaba siendo mi tortura iba también a ser mi salvación; todo Konoha no tōjō creía que mi extraña conducta se debía a la peste de rabia. Me suponían infectada.

Repare de nuevo en las heridas que me había hecho en la parte superior del antebrazo cuando golpee la puerta con la silla y pensé que podría serme de utilidad. Así no fuese eso en lo que estaba pensando los demás, yo iba a echarle la culpa de todo mi comportamiento al lobo. Eso me salvaría ¡Incluso podrían llegar a compadecerme! Me acosté en la cama, esperando a que viniera. Podía tardarse lo que quisieran; yo estaría aguardándolos con mi mordida de lobo y una sonrisa en los labios.

No supe cuando me quede dormida. Soñé que estaba en la cripta de Konoha no tōjō con el ataúd de Matsuri frente a mí. Me acercaba a él con cautela y me quedaba mirando la tapa. Trataba de encontrar el tallado de la cruz patriarcal pero no la divisaba, así que me acerque aún más. Me pareció haber visto algo, aunque bastante borroso. Lo tocaba con la mano para sentir el grabado pero no estaba segura de si era o no la misma inscripción que nos había dibujado el adre Itachi.

Tome aire para soplar el denso polvo que lo cubría y en ese instante la tapa salio volando. Matsuri se incorporaba en el ataúd sonriendo con maldad y antes de que yo pudiese salir corriendo me atrapaba con ambos brazos. Me susurraba al oído "Ahora si serás mía" y me clavo ambos colmillos en el cuello produciéndome un dolor agudo y profundo. La sentía succionar con intensidad, mientras mis fuerzas se desvanecían paulatinamente. Todo estaba perdido.

\- ¡Despierte señorita Sakura, despierte!- escuche la distante voz cada vez con mayor claridad cuando abrí los ojos estaba muy débil y desorientada. Apenas si podía distinguir la figura que se inclinaba sobre mí.

\- ¡Dígame algo! ¡Responda!

Era Hinata. Yo no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Traté de levantarme el brazo pero no pude. Bajé la mirada y noté que mi herida había sido vendada. Quería quitarme la venda para que la mordida de lobo quedase expuesta. Hinata me puso un vaso contra los labios y rogó algo dentro de mi boca; el contacto con el agua fresca comenzó a reanimarme. Bebí y bebí y Hinata volvió a llenar el vaso y a darme de beber una vez más.

\- Hinata- dije.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Quién le hizo eso?

\- ¿Estamos solas?

\- Sí ¡Estamos solas!- susurró.

\- Fui yo. No fue el lobo ni un **Vampyr.**

\- Pero ¿Cómo se hizo algo así?

\- La puerta estaba cerrada, me hice daño golpeándola. Hinata ¡Me van a enviar a una casa de locos!

\- Ay señorita Sakura ¡Nadie va a llevarla a una casa de locos! De hecho ya estamos en una. Por favor como algo. Debe estar muerta de hambre. Yo le iré contando lo que ha pasado.

Me puso un par de almohadas debajo la cabeza y me dio pequeñas cucharadas de leche con miel. Mi estómago rugió de lo que creó fue alegría al recibir alimentos.

\- He rogado que me dejasen venir a alimentarla pero me lo tenían prohibido. La señorita Konan estuvo buscando la llave de su habitación todo el día. Tuvo que robar tres juegos de llaves de la señorita Samui y la señorita Kin ¡No ha sido nada fácil!

\- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté.

\- Es más de medianoche. La señorita Konan tuvo que entrar varias veces a la habitación de la señorita Samui mientras esta dormía y otra a la de la señorita Kin. Mientras tanto yo la esperaba y venía a ensayar cada juego de llaves ¡Le he tenido la comida lista todo el día!

\- ¿Entonces si creen que tengo peste de rabia?- pregunté un poco más consciente de mi cuerpo y de mis alrededores.

\- Es una de las posibilidades que se les ha ocurrido. Han enviado por el doctor. Se supone que vendrá mañana.

\- Pero ¿no se les ha ocurrido pensar que estoy loca?

\- No señorita Sakura. Ese era el mayor miedo de la señorita Konan, pero al parecer la señorita Samui, la señorita Kin y el capellán Tobirama lo han descartado. En realidad, las institutrices pensaban que había sufrido una crisis nerviosa a causa de los últimos sucesos de Konoha no tōjō, pero se han dejado convencer del capellán Tobirama quien alego que es muy posible que usted esté sufriendo de una variedad diferente de peste de rabia y ha recomendado que nadie se le acerque.

\- ¿Crees que me alimenten así crean que he contraído la peste rabia?- pregunté.

\- Por supuesto que sí. No pueden dejarla morir de hambre. Solo esperan que el doctor les diga que ha ocurrido con usted.

\- De todos modos ¡es inaudito que me hayan dejado todo el día sin comida! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un internado o una prisión? No están actuando como de costumbre- dije.

\- Es cierto- replico Hinata- la señorita Samui no parece estar lidiando nada bien con la muerte de la señorita Matsuri. Ha estado comportándose de la forma más extraña. Aunque tal vez desearon castigarla a usted un poco por la risa que le dio. Yo pienso que la señorita Kin está convencida de que usted no está enferma ni afectada por la muerte de Matsuri, sino que quería burlarse de la memoria de ella. Ha sido precisamente la señorita Kin quien ha puesto más énfasis en que nadie se acerque a su habitación después de que el capellán Tobirama lo sugirieras

\- No es normal que en Konoha no tōjō dejen a nadie sin comida por mas reprochable que sea su comportamiento ¿Tú crees que sea posible que Matsuri haya mordido a la señorita Kin o a la señorita Samui?

\- Posible sí, pero poco probable. Ambas han estado bien de salud- dijo Hinata.

\- ¿Qué hay de Hanabi? ¿La has revisado?

\- No tiene mordeduras y ya ha recuperado el habla, gracias a los cielos.

\- Me alegro muchísimo Hinata- dije- ¿Cómo está el resto del personal? ¿Crees que Matsuri haya podido atacarlos?

\- No creo que haya forma de averiguarlo. En todo caso la señorita Konan ha podido hacer la inscripción y decir la oración sobre el ataúd de Matsuri. Eso es lo más importante- dijo Hinata.

\- Sí pero ¿Y si ahora hay otros **Vampyr** entre nosotros?- pregunté.

\- En ese caso lo sabríamos pronto porque habría nuevos ataques. Tendríamos que notificar al padre Itachi de inmediato. Ya la señorita Konan le ha escrito una carta informándole el éxito de la misión. De todas formas, la señorita Matsuri es un **Vampyr** más peligroso para usted que cualquier otro de ellos, porque le profesa un odio especial.

\- Eso es cierto. Y no dejo de preguntarme por qué. Desde que llego fue especialmente antipática con Konan, contigo y conmigo; pero a mí ha tratado de matarme y me ha amenazado varias veces ¿A qué supones que se deba esto?

\- Si se me hubiese ocurrido algo ya se lo habría dicho. Si me parece interesante la conexión que hay entre usted, la señorita Matsuri y la persona que le envió el sobrecito. Creo que allí podría haber una pista- respondió.

\- ¡Que astuta eres Hinata! Es algo en qué pensar. Por cierto- agregué mientras Hinata me daba panecillos de chocolate- ¡Ha vuelto a dejarme otra nota hoy!

\- ¿Hoy? ¿A qué hora?- pregunto.

\- Fue después de la merienda y antes del anochecer. Yo estaba destrozando la silla contra puerta- note que Hinata reprimía una sonrisa- cuando un sobrecito igual al otro se asomó por la ranura. Si no hubiese sido por esa nota creo que habría enloquecido de verdad, porque ni siquiera sabía si tú y Konan estaban bien o si Matsuri andaba suelta por ahí. La nota decía que el ataúd había quedado sellado, lo que me dio gran alivio. Pero luego tuve la más espantosa pesadilla con Matsuri. Ella salía del ataúd y me mordía- me estremecí- ¿Qué ocurrió después de que rompí a reír en la misa?

\- Pues según me contó la señorita Konan, ella corrió al ataúd en cuanto pudo y lo selló. Todas las personas habían salido de la capilla a verla a usted y le quedo bastante fácil hacerlo, aunque me dijo que estaba tan nerviosa que la mano le temblaba ¡Tuvo que hacer tres cruces hasta que le salio bien con oración y todo!  
Después que la señorita Kin se la llevo a usted de la capilla y recomenzó la misa desde cero. La señorita Konan jura que en el momento de la eucaristía la copa del padre estuvo a punto de salir volando de sus manos otras vez ¿se imagina las consecuencias de que algo así hubiera ocurrido de nuevo? También me dijo que en ese momento olio a azufre, aunque nadie pareció reparar en ello. Al acabarse la misa, las llevaron a todas al comedor y se ofreció la cena en memoria de Matsuri.

\- Espera- la interrumpí- ¿dejaron a alguien acompañando el cuerpo de Matsuri?

\- No, a nadie- no creerá usted que se haya salido del ataúd ¿verdad?- dijo dándose la bendición.

\- No, no es eso. Es que he pensado que el autor de las notas no es una alumna de Konoha no tōjō. La única forma de que supiera que el ataúd estaba sellado es que lo hubiera visto cuando no estaba vigilado- dije.

\- O que alguien se lo haya contado. Puede que esté en contacto con algunas de las alumnas- sugirió Hinata.

\- No había pensado en eso. Es posible, sí, tienes razón. Pero eso querría decir que hay otra alumna muy bien enterada que Matsuri es un **Vampyr** y de cómo sellar el ataúd donde yace uno de ellos. Me resulta bastante difícil creer; conozco a todas las chicas de Konoha no tōjō y hasta ahora no he visto señales de suspicacia en ninguna de ellas. He pensado más bien que el autor de las notas puede ser algún empleado ¿Han contratado personal recientemente?

\- Algunas personas nuevas fueron empleadas durante el verano- respondió.

\- ¿Algún hombre?

\- Hay varios hombres- respondió Hinata.

\- Voy a encargarte la misión de que averigües quienes de ellos saben leer y escribir, si es que hay alguno. Eso podría conducirnos a algo- dije.

\- Me parece una magnífica idea. Hay un par de trabajadores nuevos con los que no he podido hacer amistad aun, pues son más reservados que los demás. Tal vez alguno de ellos sea la persona a quien buscamos.

\- Al menos es un buen lugar por donde empezar- dije.

Hinata me dejó encerrada de nuevo para poder devolver la llave a la señorita Kin sin que esta sospechara nada y me dejó varios panecillos de chocolate y agua por si no podía venir pronto al día siguiente. Como estaba tan débil por el ayuno de todo el día, volví a dormirme pronto después que se fue. Cuando había amanecido, me despertó el ruido de la llave abriendo la puerta.

\- Es ella doctor- escuché que decía la señorita Samui.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Encerrada"** empieza acá, como verán será corta al igual que el anterior. A partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas!

Para el próximo capítulo hará aparición un personaje que me pidieron hace algún tiempo. por lo cual uno de la lista que tengo para agregar será tachado. No te preocupes; pero desde ya te pido perdón porque será uno de los antagonistas.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Gaara, Neji y Sasuke** que ya veré como agregarlo, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **Deidara**.


	11. Capítulo 11: Encerrada parte 2

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la relativa demora en actualizar aunque ya lo tenga un poco adelantado, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada dos o tres días para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco indirecta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Encerrada parte 2.**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré cara a cara con el doctor; un hombre de pelo rojo, unas ojeras pronunciadas que rodeaban su ojo, nariz puntiaguda, unas gafas redondas y un tipo de cicatriz en la frente. Sus fríos ojos no hablaban muy bien de su carácter. No habría sido una persona a quien yo me hubiese fiado. Antes que pudiera hablar el doctor ya me había revisado las piernas, el cuello y los brazos, estaba quitándome la venda.

\- Tal como lo sospechábamos, es peste de rabia. La joven ha sido mordida- dijo.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto doctor?

\- A juzgar por el aspecto de la mordida, el lobo debe haberla atacado ya unos tres o cuatro días. Creo que es importante que permanezca encerrada en esta habitación, puesto que la infección ya puede haberse adentrado en su cuerpo. Tendrán que administrársele un par de medicamentos heroicos varias veces al día y le aplicaremos sanguijuelas o le haremos una sangría para purificar la sangre. Trataremos de prevenir que la enfermedad le pase al resto del cuerpo cortándole el pedazo de carde del brazo donde fue mordida hace unos minutos… de todas formas, es muy importante que sobreviva. Ya se le ve muy pálida y tiene profundas ojeras.

¿Qué iba hacerme qué? Trate de pensar en alguna salida rápida de tan tenebroso asunto, pero el medico ya estaba abriendo su maletín para extraer sus implementos de tortura. Se me ocurrió que ladrar y botar babaza mientras perseguía al doctor por toda la habitación habría sido la reacción más justa y apropiada de mi parte ante sus amenazas, pero no me habría ayudado mucho a conservar mi pedacito de brazo, ni mi vida.

\- ¡No señorita Samui!- grité- ¡No fue el lobo el que me ataco!

\- ¡Señorita Haruno! ¡Habla!- exclamó la señorita Samui,

\- ¡Claro que hablo! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡También puedo explicar qué me pasó!

Ambos se quedaron mirándome atónitos. Me pareció ver un destello de miedo en los ojos del doctor.

\- No tengo peste de rabia- dije- mis carcajadas de ayer no se derivan de ninguna enfermedad. Usted me conoce señorita Samui. El hecho de saber que reír en una ocasión tan solemne pudiese ser tan grave fue lo que produjo tal reacción. No pude evitarlo. Usted sabe que no hay nada más irresistible para mí que una prohibición. Traté de contenerme con tanto esfuerzo que cuando ya no pude más perdí el control por completo.  
Le diría que lo siento, pero la verdad es que no fue mi culpa. Hice hasta lo imposible por no estallar en carcajadas, pero uno no puede dejar de ser quien es. Ya sé que fue un acto espantoso; no quería ofender a nadie. No es que la muerte me haga gracia, de eso puede estar segura. Ustedes en cambio me dejaron aquí encerrada sin alimentos todo el día y ése sí es un acto de verdadera crueldad porque fue deliberado.  
Es por la angustia del encierro y falta de alimentos que estoy tan pálida ¡Eso sin tener en cuenta las horribles amenazas que el doctor acaba de pronunciarme! ¡Kami-sama! ¡Ni siquiera me ha interrogado y ya ha anunciado mi muerte!

El doctor se había puesto rojo de la ira. La señorita Samui me escuchaba perpleja.

\- Pero entonces ¿Qué la mordió?- pregunto ella.

\- Se los voy a decir aunque ninguno de ustedes merece saber la verdad- el hombre palideció. Supuse que debía gustarle muy poco que lo contradijeran- el doctos, por suponer que me ha mordido un lobo cuando una herida tal sería tan diferente que me hace pensar que los conocimientos médicos de este hombre son una farsa, y por aseverar que tengo peste de rabia sin más bases que el diagnostico que le hizo a Matsuri.  
Y usted por haberme dejado aquí todo un día sin comida y por creer que el veredicto de un doctor es igual a la palabra de Kami-sama ¡Estoy segura que habría permitido que me pusieran sanguijuelas! No señorita Samui. Esta herida ni siquiera es una mordida. Me la hice cuando intentaba llamar su atención para que me alimentara, golpeando la puerta con la silla ¡Tan grande era mi desesperación que la rompí y sin darme cuenta me lastimé!

Pasaron unos segundos en que ninguno de los dos abrió la boca entonces el doctor estalló.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar en contra de la ciencia? ¡Esto es irrisorio, señorita Samui! ¡Su pupila se merece un castigo por altanera e insolente!

Era increíble, pero la señorita Samui no estaba enfadada conmigo ¡Parecía aliviada! Pronto entendí por qué.

\- ¡Ay Sakura! ¡Está usted bien! Konoha no tōjō no habría resistido otra muerte en estos momentos. Eso sí que habría acabado con nuestra institución por completo ¡Alabado sea Kami-sama!

Eso tenía más sentido. De nuevo, era la institución lo que le preocupaba a la señorita Samui y estaba feliz de no tener que responder por las muertes de dos alumnas. Se supone que era el momento de sacar provecho de la situación.

\- Señorita Samui si no quiere usted que mi familia se entere del trato tan inhumano al que se me ha sometido será mejor que olvide lo que ocurrió durante la misa. Ya sé que soy una oveja negra pero si a la muerte de Matsuri se suma este incidente, el prestigio de Konoha no tōjō decaerá vertiginosamente. Ya sabe usted como son las habladurías.  
Se dirá no solo que por su descuido una alumna ha perdido la vida, sino que Konoha no tōjō pone en peligro la salud de las estudiantes por la severidad de los castigos. Usted debe estar consciente de que los círculos sociales en que se mueven las alumnas de este lugar, tales prácticas son condenadas con rigor ¿Sabe cuántas alumnas perdería? ¿Y cuantas dejarían de recibir?

\- Yo estaba en contra de que no se le trajera comida. Fueron el capellán Tobirama y la señorita Kin- comenzó a decir.

\- Cuando historias así circulan por los salones Amegakure nadie pensaría en ellos. El único nombre que se repetiría será el de Konoha no tōjō. Y eso lo sabe usted tan bien como yo. Yo quisiera proponerle un trato pero que el doctor salga de la habitación antes.

\- ¡Señorita Samui!- exclamo el doctor- ¡No estará usted pensando en dejarse manipular por una jovencita inexperta e impertinente!

\- Doctor Gaara haga el favor de esperarme en mi despacho. Necesito hablar con la señorita Haruno a solas- dijo la señorita Samui.

\- ¡Pero señorita Samui! ¿Ha perdido la razón? ¡Mi deber es salvar la vida de esta paciente! Puede que no tenga la peste de rabia, pero esa herida puede ser mortal ¡Yo soy el medico aquí! ¡Soy yo quien da las ordenes!- dijo el doctor Gaara furibundo.

\- Señor Gaara- dije- usted no sabe nada de nada. Lo que tengo no es más que un rasguño. Usted en cambio, quería cortarme un pedazo de brazo, envenenarme con sus pócimas y sangrarme ¡Mi vida corre más peligro en sus manos que en las garras de cualquier lobo! Ya ha demostrado que sus diagnósticos son desacertados. Usted cree que su título de médico lo convierte automáticamente en una deidad, si no en Kami-sama mismo, cuando en realidad es su arrogancia lo que lo caracteriza y lo hace incurrir en los más graves errores ¡Ni siquiera me reviso bien!  
Si se hubiera tomado el tiempo de entrevistarme se habría dado cuenta de que no tengo un solo síntoma de peste de rabia. En cambio ¡ha preferido jugar al adivinador! Nada lo distingue a usted de un vil brujo ¡Solo que usted no tiene poderes! ¿no habría causado él la muerte de Matsuri señorita Samui?

\- ¡Nunca había sido tan insultado en toda mi vida señorita Samui! ¡Claro que me voy pero no porque usted me lo haya pedido sino porque no merece ser curada! No se moleste en llamarme cuando se esté muriendo ¡No acudiré en su ayuda!- gritó Gaara.

\- ¡Favor que me hace!- dije y le saqué la lengua. Luego me crucé de brazos clavando la mirada en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Gaara salio de allí iracundo para mi deleite. Pero en cuento lo habíamos perdido de vista regreso, asomando sus narices por la puerta.

\- Señorita Samui ¿El dinero de mi viaje y la consulta?- dijo.

\- Aguarde en mi despacho doctor- dijo la señorita Samui cuando yo tomaba aire para decirle a gritos lo increíble que era que se atreviese a cobrar. La señorita Samui se sentó en mi cama y me pregunto con seriedad.

\- Bien Sakura ¿Qué propones?

Este revés de la situación me había dado una ventaja inesperada y no podía darme el lujo de echarlo todo a perder. Debía obrar con cautela.

\- Señorita Samui to sé que usted es una buena mujer. Usted vela por el bienestar de sus alumnas y si cometió el error de dejarme sin comida todo el día de ayer es porque se halla destrozada por la muerte de Matsuri y no ha podido hacer uso de la racionalidad que la caracteriza. Por mi parte yo también he estado mui nerviosa por lo del merodeador y por los ataques del lobo. S no hubiese estado tan afectada a causa del miedo últimamente, no habría actuado como una lunática ayer en misa de Matsuri. Yo creo que lo justo es que ambas nos ofrezcamos nuestra mutua comprensión y olvidemos lo que ha ocurrido ¿Le parece?- propuse.

\- ¡Si Sakura! ¡Me parece!- respondió y para mi gran sorpresa se echó a llorar abrazándome. Pobre señorita Samui, está muy perturbada con todo lo que ocurrió en Konoha no tōjō.

\- Señorita Samui.

\- ¿Sí Sakura?

\- Creo que es injusto que despidan a la señorita Yodo. Todos cometemos errores y ni siquiera hay pruebas de que ella haya dejado la puerta abierta ¿por qué no la perdona? Ha trabajado aquí toda su vida y es una buena maestra, además ¿Qué será de ella si pierde su empleo? ¿A dónde va a ir? Yo de usted contemplaría la posibilidad de que Matsuri no haya muerto por el ataque de un lobo, sino a causa de su propia enfermedad ¿No estaba ya enferma cuando llegó a Konoha no tōjō?

El semblante de la señorita Samui se ilumino de repente.

\- Es cierto- dijo.

\- Y como hemos visto el señor… doctor Gaara no es un gran médico que digamos ¿no es así?- pregunté.

\- Continúe por favor- pidió la señorita Samui. Estaba dándole la solución de todos sus problemas en bandeja de plata.

\- Señorita Samui ¿ni estaría Matsuri mucho más enferma de lo que creíamos? Jamás comía con nosotros.

\- Los alimentos se le llevaban a la habitación.

\- Y sin embargo solo pasó un par de horas con el resto de las alumnas desde que llegó el viernes, por lo que presumo que se sentía demasiado débil para levantarse de la cama. Sé que es solo una especulación pero quizá Konoha no tōjō no tenga ninguna responsabilidad en la muerta de Matsuri. Según escuché su rostro tenía pequeñas lesiones una más grande ¿Cómo sabemos que se la hizo un animal?  
Nadie ha visto al lobo. Alguien me dijo incluso que no había lobos en Konohagakure. La piel de Matsuri podía haberse visto afectada por otras razones. Ya estaba bastante enferma antes de venir aquí, la pobre. No debía haber venido a Konoha no tōjō. Usted dio muestras de gran generosidad de espíritu al recibirla al empezar.

\- Sakura ¡Sus palabras tienen mucho sentido! Eso querría decir que Konoha no tōjō no ha tenido la culpa de nada y que la pobre niña ha perecido por una enfermedad que ya tenía.

\- Sería injusto que se culpara a tan maravillosa institución por algo así ¿No le parece? En especial siendo todo el personal inocente. Por supuesto yo de usted no volvería a consultar al doctor Gaara, pues ha demostrado ser un inepto ¿Por qué no habla con el médico del pueblo? Él le dirá si las muertes de los campesinos han tenido algo en común con la de Matsuri. Por cierto las ayudas de cámara pueden saber más que ninguna de nosotras qué tan enferma estaba Matsuri al llegar, si dormía bien, cómo estaba su apetito.

\- ¡No lo había pensado! Hablaré con Hinata y Hanabi hoy mismo. Me ha dado esperanzas Sakura, no sé cómo agradecérselo.

\- Es sólo lo correcto, señorita Samui. No me gustaría que personas inocentes se vean perjudicadas por culpa de la negligencia de personas como el doctor Gaara. Usted sólo ha confiado en su diagnóstico y ¡Ya ve lo que me iba a hacer a mí! No señorita Samui, usted y Konoha no tōjō son inocentes. Lo presiento así- dije.

\- ¡Debo rectificar la decisión que había tomado al respecto de la señorita Yodo! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- dijo animada.

\- Señorita Samui ¿Sería mucho pedir que me enviaran algo de comer cuanto antes? No tengo energías para levantarme- mentí.

\- ¡Claro que si Sakura!

\- Y no se preocupe por nada. Sé que merecía algún castigo por mi comportamiento de ayer. No le contaré a nadie que no me alimentaron. Puede confiar en mí- dije.

\- No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco Sakura. La he juzgado con demasiada dureza. Es en realidad una chica muy razonable a pesar de ser tan traviesa. Y tiene buen corazón- dijo la señorita Samui.

\- Me alegro que se dé cuenta de ellos- dije.

La señorita Samui salía de mi cuarto apresuradamente, pero ya no tenía el semblante de angustia que la había acompañado todo el día anterior. Le había mostrado una alternativa y sabía que ella no iba a descansar hasta que todos quedáramos convencidos de que Matsuri había muerto por su propia enfermedad. Los hombres podrían dejar de buscar al lobo, la señorita Yodo conservaría su empleo, Konoha no tōjō continuaría teniendo la inmaculada reputación de antes y yo no solo me había salvado del asilo mental y del tratamiento del doctor Gaara, sino que me había ganado la simpatía y el favor de la señorita Samui. Me di un par de palmaditas de felicidad en la mejilla derecha.

\- Cuanto me quiero- pensé.

Incluso la herida superficial de mi brazo había ayudado a mi causa, pues de lo contrario habría sido posible que Gaara no hubiese hablado de peste de rabia sino de alguna enfermedad desconocida para mí y no habría podido zafarme de sus torturas con tanta facilidad. Contenta me levanté, me lavé y me puse el camisón de dormir dispuesta a quedarme en cama el resto del día. Habría sido muy necio de mi parte no sacarle el jugo a las circunstancias y si podía no iría a clase, muchísimo mejor.

Sabía que Hinata le contaría a la señorita Samui cuan reacia se mostraba Matsuri a comer. La señorita Samui estaría dichosa de oír justo lo que necesitaba para salvar el prestigio de Konoha no tōjō y la paz retornaría a la institución. Bueno no la paz absoluta pues aunque encerrada en su ataúd, Matsuri seguía estando cerca. Pero al menos no volverían a llamar al doctor Gaara en mucho tiempo y la señorita Yodo no sería despedida por culpa de las artimañas del **Vampyr**. Comencé a escribirle una carta detallada al padre Itachi refiriéndose todo lo que había pasado después de mi encierro, en especial la llegada del nuevo sobrecito. Tal vez él pudiera obtener información más precisa acerca le sello por medio de algún contacto.

Al poco tiempo llegó Hinata a mi habitación con una enorme bandeja. Le hice una picara mueca y se sentó al pie de mi cama poniéndome la bandeja encima.

\- Cuéntemelo todo- dijo.

\- Primero cuéntame tú qué le has dicho a la señorita Samui acerca de Matsuri- pedí.

\- ¡Sabía que esa inesperada entrevista con la señorita Samui acerca de la señorita Matsuri había sido obra suya!- exclamó- le he dicho la verdad, que a la señorita Matsuri parecía repugnarle la comida que le llevaba aun si después encontraba la bandeja vacía ¡quería saberlo todo! Me pregunto cada detalle, hasta si la señorita Matsuri se limpiaba bien las uñas. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se puso tan feliz cuando mencioné que la señorita Matsuri me había pedido gasas el sábado para cubrir la lesión que tenía en la frente. Me preguntó varias veces si estaba segura de que ya tenía una marca visible en el rostro antes del supuesto ataque del lobo ayer en la madrugada ¿Ha perdido los estribos?

¡La quemadura en la frente de Matsuri la noche de mi cumpleaños! ¡La había olvidado por completo!

\- ¡Ay Hinata!- reí aplaudiendo- ¿no te das cuenta? ¡La señorita Samui está perfectamente cuerda! Se puso feliz porque sugerí que Matsuri no había muerto por culpa de ningún lobo sino por la enfermedad que ya tenía ¡Y ahora tú nos has salvado a todas al confirmar que la piel de Matsuri estaba deteriorándose antes de su muerte!

\- ¿Deteriorándose? Usted y yo sabemos que las lesiones eran quemaduras producidas por objetos sagrado, claro que esto no podía decírselo a la señorita Samui.

\- ¡Precisamente! Es propicio creer que las lesiones se deban a una afección de Matsuri. Veras- dije y le conté todo lo ocurrido con el doctor Gaara y cómo había logrado escapar de sus manos y de paso ganarme la amistad de la señorita Samui.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Éste sí es un giro inesperado de la situación! Qué sagaz es usted señorita Sakura- dijo riendo- me consolé muchísimo cuando la señorita Samui me envió a traerle toda clase de alimentos con tanta prisa- agrego- ¡Ahora mismo está inspeccionando la habitación de la señorita Matsuri! Gracias a Kami-sama quiso hacerla ella misma y ni Hanabi ni yo tenemos que volver tan pronto a un recinto que nos trae tan malos recuerdos. Pero bueno, coma señorita Sakura ¡y alégrese del buen trato que está recibiendo!

En efecto, estaba de buenas con la señorita Samui; me habían enviado huevos, tres clases diferentes de queso, panes, leche, sopa, vino y chocolate derretido especialmente para mí. Comí con tanto gusto como si no hubiera comido en un mes. El hambre y la victoria eran los mejores acompañantes de una deliciosa merienda.

\- ¡Ese doctor es casi tan temible como la señorita Matsuri!- dijo Hinata.

\- Por lo menos Matsuri tiene la disculpa de ser un **Vampyr** \- bromee.

Hinata tuvo que irse. Le entregué la carta para el padre Itachi y me quedé comiendo muy contenta. Recordé que ahora era la feliz poseedora de un hábito de monje y pensé en cuanta diversión podría derivar de él. Lo había metido al baúl el día anterior. Abrí la tapa lo miré con alegría, doblado entre más preciadas posesiones.

Me imagine como se sentiría ser un monje de alguna misteriosa orden y escribirme cartas secretas con los otros monjes acerca de los demonios que circundaran el templo. Me pregunte como seria los monjes que habitaban Konoha no tōjō antes que fuera un internado, hacía ya tiempo. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que nunca me había molestado en averiguar qué tan antiguo era Konoha no tōjō y decidí que se lo preguntaría a la señorita Samui cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, tuve una maravillosa sorpresa. Konan y Hinata llegaron a mi habitación con una canasta y una bandeja llena de cosas.

\- ¡Amigas!- grité saludándolas. Konan me beso en ambas mejillas.

\- Este es un milagro ¡La señorita Samui me envió a cenar contigo y dio la orden en la cocina que te preparasen los mejores platillo! Pero eso no es lo mejor.

\- ¿Qué es lo mejor?- pregunté

\- Debes sentarte para escuchar las novedades- dijo Konan. Le hice caso.

\- ¿Y bien?- pregunté.

\- Se trata de la inspección de la habitación de la señorita Matsuri- dijo Hinata temblando de emoción- a que no adivina que hallo la señorita Samui bajo la cama de la difunta.

\- ¡Díganmelo ustedes y háganlo pronto!- repuse poniéndome de pie de un salto.

\- Al entrar la señorita Samui noto que la habitación de Matsuri olía muy mal- dijo Konan- siguiendo el aroma, llego hasta la cama y al agacharse ¡Se encontró cara a cara con una veintena de ratas!

\- ¡Ratas!- exclamé asqueada.

\- Si señorita Sakura- dijo Hinata- ¡Ratas hambrientas que habían llegado hasta allí atraídas por los alimentos que la señorita Matsuri despreciaba!

\- ¿Cómo?- pregunté horrorizada.

\- ¡Cada vez que Hinata o Hanabi le llevaban comida a Matsuri, esta esperaba a que salieran de la estancia para tirar el contenido de los platos debajo de la cama!- grito Konan, sacudiéndome por los brazos.

\- ¡No puede ser!- exclamé.

\- Será mejor que lo creas Sakura- dijo Konan y agrego en voz baja- ¡Todo parece indicar que los **Vampyr** solo se alimentan de sangre fresca!

\- ¡Santo cielo!- dije sentándome de nuevo- ¡Esto sí que es esclarecedor! Bueno, por lo que Hinata nos había contado no es de extrañarse que Matsuri se negara a probar la comida pero ¿esconderla debajo de la cama y quedarse tan tranquila? ¡Ya decía yo que era salvaje! Y ¿las demás ya se enteraron del descubrimiento de la señorita Samui?

\- Sus gritos atrajeron a la señorita Kin y a varias pupilas y juntas movieron el lecho. No solo hallaron las ratas y todas las comidas del fin de semana; sino los restos de un pajarillo muerto ¡El mismo que estaba devorando cuando la sorprendí la mañana del viernes sin duda!- exclamó Hinata emocionada- ¡La pobre Ayame ha tenido que limpiarlo todo!

\- ¿Se dedujo algo acerca del pájaro?- pregunté ansiosa.

\- Nada- dijo Konan- lo demás era tan repugnante en sí que el pájaro pasó a ser solo el toque final de una escena perfectamente aterradora. Lo bueno es que ahora se sabe que Matsuri dejo de alimentarse por voluntad propia. Por lo demás nadie quiere acercarse a su habitación.

\- Es decir que ¿ya nadie le teme al lobo?- pregunté feliz.

\- ¡Nadie señorita Sakura!- dijo Hinata- ¡Y la señorita Yodo puede quedarse!- nos abrazamos las tres, saltando y riendo.

\- Y tú Hinata ¿puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotras esta noche?- pregunté.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Ya he terminado todos mis deberes y si llega a venir alguien, haré como que le traía algo que había olvidado.

\- ¡Fantástico!- exclamé.

Le pusimos llave a la puerta y desplegamos el festín sobre la mesa. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. La señorita Samui me había enviado una botella de vino entera, dos tipos de tartas, más chocolate derretido, panes, quesos, dulces, espárragos gratinados y pescado horneado con almendras. También me había enviado una pequeña nota junto con la comida. La abrí y leí en voz alta.

 _"Querida señorita Haruno.  
Espero que pueda usted recuperarse con esta comida. Para que su espíritu se recupere también he enviado a la señorita Yutaka para que le haga compañía._

 _Tenía razón en cuanto a Matsuri. Al parecer estaba demasiado enferma; su piel estaba descomponiéndose antes que la hallaran muerta. Además de esto, Matsuri no comía. Como es completamente obvio, nadie puede sobrevivir sin comer y mucho menos un enfermo. Aun no se ha visto ningún lobo y hemos decidido suspender su búsqueda. Los campesinos tampoco han encontrado rastros del animal en los alrededores ni huellas que puedan llevar a suponer que haya provocado la muerte de tantas personas en las granjas adyacentes._

 _El médico del pueblo dice que pudo haber sido una epidemia transitoria de origen desconocido, pero no ha habido más víctimas por lo los ánimos están más calmados. En cuanto a Konoha no tōjō, la señorita Yodo ha recuperado su posición se halla muy contenta. Aun si la causa de la muerte de Matsuri sigue siendo tan desconocida, las alumnas están más tranquilas si amenaza del lobo ¡Pobre señorita Matsuri!_

 _Si no hubiera sido por usted y por sus acertadas observaciones, nunca habríamos conocido los verdaderos motivos de su fallecimiento. Hemos pensado que Konoha no tōjō no aceptara en el futuro a niñas cuya salud esté tan delicada que les impida alimentos con las demás alumnas. Por lo demás, he de decirle que estoy muy agradecida con usted por la forma en que ha ayudado a este internado en el día de hoy. Espero que se sienta mejor y pueda reintegrarse a las actividades normales del internado en la mañana.  
Que disfrute de la cena.  
Cordialmente, su maestra Samui"_

Nos miramos las unas a las otras unos segundos y no pudimos evitar gritar y aplaudir por nuestra victoria.

\- ¡Lo logramos amigas!- exclamé.

\- ¡A celebrar!- dijo Konan.

\- ¡Brindemos por nuestra buena suerte!- dijo Hinata.

Nos servimos el vino en las tres copas que mis amigas habían alistados en la canasta y brindamos por el padre Itachi y por el autor de las notas. Luego brindamos por cada una de las presentes y así le dimos inicio a nuestra velada de celebración. El vino estaba delicioso y pronto me sentí invadida por un agradable calor.

\- ¿Qué se ha dicho de mí allá abajo?- les pregunté a mis dos cómplices.

\- ¡Que no se ha dicho!- grito Konan- me he peleado con todas. Que si te burlabas de la muerte de Matsuri porque te era antipática, que si tenías peste de rabia, que si habías enloquecido. Durante la meriendo, cuando se supo que Matsuri había estado escondiendo todos sus alimentos bajo la cama, ese fue el centro de las habladurías y te olvidaron temporalmente, pero al caer la tarde Yugito aseguro que tus risotadas se debían a alguna travesura que estabas planeando realizar en la misa.  
En fin, se han dicho tantas cosas que ni ellas mismas saben qué creer. Por el momento, están muy contentas de pensar que el lobo no va a morderlas mientras duerma. Ya no tienen a Matsuri de santa mártir, están escandalizadas de pensar que alguien se deje morir de hambre, todo nos ha salido bien.

\- Ya he enviado ambas cartas al padre Itachi con el mensajero- dijo Hinata- es decir que las estará recibiendo muy pronto ¡Lo contento que se va a poner!

\- Es excelente noticia que no haya habido ataques anoche. Quiere decir que realizaste el grabado y la oración con exactitud Konan- le dije a mi amiga.

\- ¡Cuánto trabajo me costó! Cielos tenia tanto miedo de que Matsuri fuera a sacar una mano del ataúd y agarrarme podía sentirla moviéndose allí dentro ¡Fue terrorífico!- dijo.

\- Brindemos por Konan y por la maravillosa labor que realizo- propuse.

\- Sakura que loca estás. Mira que reír de esa forma en plena misa y sin proponértelo. Pero la verdad yo misma me he reído durante horas al pensar que logre aterrorizarte tanto con la idea de la casa de locos que rompiste tu silla contra la puerta- dijo Konan.

Cenamos de maravilla, alagándonos las unas a las otras por la forma en que habíamos logrado modificar el curso de los eventos que prometían tener consecuencias tan nefastas para todos. Le devolví el libro a Konan cuando terminamos de cenar y ambas partieron dejándome con la agradable sensación de haber pasado un merecido rato con mis grandiosas amigas.

Esa misma noche tuve el primer momento de verdadera tranquilidad desde que Matsuri había llegado y fue el inicio de una temporada de aparente calma que desembocaría en la tragedia más grande que hubiésemos vivido tanto nosotras como Konoha no tōjō.

Nunca debimos confiarnos de nuestra buena suerte.

* * *

 _En el capitulo pasado se me olvidó poner los significados con las palabras demarcadas con el ***** por lo cual las traigo acá, perdonen por favor mi falta de atención._

 _ ***Pulpito:**_ es la plataforma elevada en las iglesias desde la que se predica. Cuando se usan para proclamar las Lecturas se llaman también ambones.

 _ ***Hidrofobia:**_ Enfermedad infecciosa, causada por un virus, que padecen ciertos animales, especialmente los perros, y que se transmite a otros animales y al hombre a través de la mordedura.

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Encerrada"** termina acá, como verán fue corta al igual que el anterior. A partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas!

Para la persona que me pidió a **Gaara** hace ya tanto tiempo, acá te lo traigo siendo un doctor, si te preguntas por qué lo puse de esta manera solo diré que... Es igual físicamente que al del libro; te pido perdón porque él no será muy recurrente pero tendrá gran relación e importancia en la historia, además será un antagonista muy importante. Perdón si no te gusta que él sea de esta forma.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Neji y Sasuke** que ya veré como agregarlos, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	12. Capítulo 12: La herencia parte 1

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la relativa demora en actualizar aunque ya lo tenga un poco adelantado, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada dos o tres días para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco indirecta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: La herencia parte 1.**

El día siguiente tuve una visita inesperada. La señorita Samui me hizo llamar a su despacho durante la hora de clase de aritmética. No sospechaba que me llamase por tal motivo; creí que iba a hablarme de lo rápido que se había solucionado todos los problemas en Konoha no tōjō, o que había cambiado de opinión en cuanto a mi comportamiento durante la misa y quería castigarme ahora que las cosas se habían calmado.

Cuando llegué a su despacho, un hombre alto y delgado, con un parche y tapabocas de cabello plateado estaba sentado al otro lado de su escritorio.

\- ¡Señor Kakashi!- exclame- ¡Que agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué hace usted en Konoha no tōjō?

El señor Kakashi se incorporó de manera lenta y tomando mi mano la estrecho.

\- Querida señorita Haruno, he venido en cuanto he podido. Necesito hablarle de ciertos asuntos legales.

\- Pueden pasar a la habitación contigua para que hablen en privado- dijo la señorita Samui- le pediré a Hanabi que les envíe la merienda y algo de beber.

El señor Kakashi y yo le agradecimos y nos excusamos dirigiéndonos a la otra habitación.

\- Siéntese señorita Haruno- dijo el señor Kakashi- es importante que esté sentada cuando le diga lo que tengo que decirle.

Me puse muy inquieta. No quería escuchar malas noticias como que mi tío hubiese encontrado alguna forma de quedarse con la herencia de mis padres de forma temporal o definitiva. Me senté y miré al señor Kakashi con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Señorita Haruno no me mire así, me pone nervioso. Tiene los mismos ojos que su padre, llenos de agudeza si puede llamársele así.

\- Si no quiere que lo ponga nerviosa debe darse prisa señor Kakashi- dije sonriendo- y no se preocupe, no soy tan impaciente como dicen que era mi padre. Solo un poco. Me preocupa mi porvenir, usted comprenderá.

\- Claro que sí. Bien por dónde empezar… empezaré por el principio ¿Qué le parece?- preguntó.

\- Empiece por el final mismo si así lo prefiero, pero empiece de una vez señor Kakashi ¡Que me va a dar un ataque de nervios!

\- ¿Ve como si es impaciente como su padre? Por eso quería que estuviese sentada al recibir mi reporte.

No dije nada más para no demorarlo.

\- Continuaré entonces- dijo- finalmente he transferido la herencia de sus padres a su nombre. Inicie los trámites hace varios meses para que todo estuviese listo en su cumpleaños número dieciocho como su padre lo dejó estipulado. A ver. Sí aquí están sus papeles- me mostró varios papeles llenos de cifras que no entendí.

\- Señor Kakashi no tengo idea de que significan estos números- dije.

\- Los primeros significan lo que tenían sus padres en el momento de morir, es decir, cuando su tío pasó a manejar sus propiedades y los últimos son lo que usted tiene en tiempo presente- me quede mirando la página con detenimiento.

\- Lo siento pero sigo sin entender ¿Podría explicarme en qué situación me encuentro?

\- Bueno su padre le dejo una buena cantidad de dinero al morir y bien eso fue lo que su tío se gastó en los años que manejó su herencia. Por eso, las cifras del comienzo son tan altas y las del final son prácticamente nulas.

Me quedé muda. Mi tío y su familia habían derrochado mi herencia. Eso me ponía en una situación bastante difícil. Aun así yo sabía que la mayor parte de mi herencia estaba puesta en dos propiedades que mis padres habían cuidado con espero a lo largo de sus vidas y había pensado en mudarme a una de ellas cuando saliera de Konoha no tōjō.

\- Antes que continúe, dígame señor Kakashi; las propiedades de mis padres ¿están en buen estado? No han sido vendidas ¿verdad?- el señor Kakashi bajó la mirada y habló como a regañadientes.

\- Señorita Haruno, es difícil para mí decirle esto pero sus familiares han administrado muy mal sus propiedades. Ambas están en terrible estado. No han sido pendidas porque la ley así lo ha prohibido. Sin embargo han sido saqueadas- traté de no estar furiosa pero lo estaba.

\- Señor Kakashi estoy tratando de guardar la compostura. Yo sé que nada de esto es su culpa, simplemente no puedo creer que mi familia haya sido capaz de cometer actos tan viles.

\- Hay más señorita Haruno.

\- Dígamelo todo- pedí.

\- Esto no es fácil de explicar.

\- Dígamelo de todas formas.

\- Bueno es que es un poco largo de exponer- dijo- he logrado recuperar casi la totalidad del dinero que le deben. Afortunadamente se me ocurrió hacerle firmar a su tío unos documentos ante de trasladarle el poder de su herencia cuando usted era pequeña. Estos estipulan que él estaba legalmente obligado a reponerle cada ryo que tocara de su herencia al cumplir usted los dieciocho años, es decir, ahora.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. La esperanza volvió a mí.

\- Es decir que ¿tengo casi todo mi dinero de nuevo?- pregunté.

\- Si señorita Haruno.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico señor Kakashi!- exclamé y no pude dejar de levantarme de mi silla y darle un abrazo. Así las propiedades estuviesen arruinadas, el dinero era suficiente como para cubrir los gastos de los arreglos sin pasar dificultades antes de poner las propiedades a producir.

\- Gracias, gracias señorita Haruno. Espere que aún no he terminado.

\- Al menos démelos algo en claro ¿soy independiente de mi familia? ¿Ya no tendré que pedir autorización para disponer de mis bienes?

\- Esa es la cuestión señorita Haruno. No solo es independiente de su familia, sino que su familia depende de usted.

\- ¿Cómo dice señor Kakashi?

\- Es por eso que no he podido recuperar todo su dinero. Sus primos y la señora de su tío han malgastado todas las riquezas que poseían y parte de las suyas a lo largo de los años y ahora están en la ruina. Usted en cambio es inmensamente rica.

\- ¿Perdón?

Según las cifras que me había mostrado el señor Kakashi, tenía el dinero suficiente para vivir bien sin necesidad de buscar un empleo como maestra al salir de Konoha no tōjō, siempre y cuando administrara bien mi dinero y lograra restaurar las dos propiedades de mi padre. Por eso no entendía a qué se refería. Sí me sentía inmensamente rica, pero me pareció extraño que el señor Kakashi, siendo abogado se refiriese a mi pequeña fortuna en esos términos.

\- Esta es la parte interesante del asunto señorita Haruno. Al morir su tío Shisui, su familia inicio una larga disputa por sus bienes. Estos eran en esos momentos, el palacete de Sunagakure y una moderada cantidad de dinero. Yo la he representado todo el tiempo que la disputa ha durado y he logrado que llegásemos a un acuerdo con su familia. He conseguido para usted el palacete y una pequeña porción del dinero. Están casi intactos pues solo yo he tenido acceso a ellos. Algo del dinero por supuesto he tenido que invertirlo en el mantenimiento de la casa y en cubrir mis honorarios- dijo enrojeciendo un poco.  
Sus familiares hace rato despilfarraron lo que habían recibido del acuerdo que o era poco pero eso no es lo importante. Según creíamos su tío no había dejado ningún testamento pues a mí jamás me entregó nada. Permítame contarle que estábamos muy equivocados. Su tío no tuvo el tiempo de entregármelo antes de morir pero si redacto un testamento bastante completo. Al parecer lo había hecho firmar de un abogado provisional que vivía en Sunagakure, quien murió inesperadamente de pulmonía un año antes que su tía fallecerá.  
Parece ser que su tío Shisui jamás se enteró de esto pues el testamento quedo perdido entre tantos documentos en lo profundo de un cajón durante varios años. Un día el hijo del buen hombre decidió abrir un bufete de abogados en el mismo lugar y mientras realizaba la tarea de poner en orden el despacho, encontró el testamento de su tío Shisui. El joven abogado trató por todos los medios de localizarla sin éxito, hasta que se le ocurrió dejar un mensaje en el palacete con su nombre y la dirección del bufete.  
Como yo resido en Kumogakure en la actualidad, voy a revisar su propiedad de vez en cuando y tarde reunirme con él, casi me voy de espaldas. La autenticidad del documento ha sido ampliamente verificada, así que puede usted escuchar sin dudar de su contenido. He de infórmale, antes que lo haga, que se lo he leído a su familia antes de venir aquí. Lo siento pero la raíz de todas las disputas que he tenido con ellos, me han sido cada vez más antipáticos y no he podido evitar ir a Iwagakure a restregarles nuestro triunfo en sus narices. Su tío sabía a quién le dejaba las cosas, gracias a Kami-sama. Permítame leerle el testamento me agradecerá que haya insistido en que estuviese sentada.

Dicho esto, el señor Kakashi sacó un documento de su maletín. Aclarándose la garganta empezó a leer.

 _"A todos mis familiares y en especial a mi querida Sakura.  
En vista de mi avanzada edad, he pensado oportuno redactar un testamento en caso de que la vida me sorprenda repentinamente con un viaje hacia la vida eterna. Como ya los conozco, he decidido dejar las cosas en claro para proteger los intereses de la única persona de nuestra reducida familia que me quiere bien, la señorita Sakura._

 _He de aclarar, antes que nada que este testamento es absolutamente irrevocable y es mi última voluntad que mis instrucciones se lleven a cabo al pie de la letra. Si sus condiciones no pueden cumplirse con exactitud, todo mi dinero y propiedades han de pasar de inmediato al orfanato de la ciudad de Sunagakure de cuyo fundador fui muy cercano amigo y cuyos cuidados para con los niños he podido verificar personalmente año tras año._

 _He recibido recientemente de manos del abogado de la familia de mi difunta esposa una herencia tan inmensa que jamás pensé que fuese a ver tanta riqueza escriturada a mi nombre en toda mi vida. Según me he enterado soy el heredero del único miento de mi familia política que seguía con vida y este, siendo un pariente lejano, ni siquiera conoció a mi esposa. Dudo incluso que supiesen de la existencia el uno del otro. Me he enterado pues siendo el poseedor de todos sus bienes materiales; bienes que voy a darme el gusto de enumerar a continuación con la ayuda de mi abogado por obvios motivos."_

El señor Kakashi prosiguió con el recuento de cifras de dinero tan elevadas y tantas propiedades que yo no podría haber repetido una quinta parte de ellas. Yo escuchaba limitándome a mirarlo con la más absoluta incredulidad. Nunca supe que mi tío Shisui hubiese sido tan rico, ni jamás dio él muestra de serlo. Aunque jamás se privó de tener algo que necesitara o quisiera adquirir, siempre había vivido con sencillez. Al terminar de enumerar las cuantiosas propiedades que mi tío había heredado, el señor Kakashi me miró para verificar si aún lo seguía y continúo.

 _"Deseo que todas y cada uno de estos bienes pasen a manos de mi sobrina Sakura Haruno de inmediato si llego yo a dejar este mundo. Como mi sobrina tiende a compadecerse de los demás, deseo que el traspaso de estos bienes a su nombre excluya la posibilidad de que pueda transferir ninguna propiedad ni la más pequeña parte del dinero a ninguna otra persona de nuestra familia mientras ella viva. Dejo también a Sakura Haruno mi palacete en Sunagakure y todo mi dinero, con las mismas condiciones arriba estipuladas._

 _Como sé que el resto de la familia hará hasta lo imposible por adueñarse de los bienes de Sakura Haruno, llegando incluso hasta lo innombrable, deseo que quede también aquí establecido que en caso de que llegase Sakura a reunirse conmigo en el más allá, cualquiera que fuese el motivo, todos los bienes de la herencia que he revivido por parte de mi familia política, así como el palacete de Sunagakure y mi dinero, pasen a manos de los directivos del orfanato de la ciudad._

 _Esta cláusula es permanente e inapelable. Solo la descendencia directa de Sakura Haruno si la tiene algún día, podrá recibir lo que ella haya heredado por medio de este testamento. De no tener descendencia Sakura Haruno podrá redactar un testamento cuando cumpla los sesenta años de edad y disponer de los bienes heredados legándoselo a quien así le plazca, siempre y cuando esto excluya a los miembros de nuestra familia._

 _He dejado una suma aparte para cubrir los gastos de la administración de las propiedades y los honorarios de los abogados hasta que la señorita Sakura Haruno cumpla los dieciocho años en caso de que llegue yo a pasar a mejor vida antes que esto ocurra. Sea todo esto cumplido con exactitud de acuerdo con las leyes de nuestro país.  
Atentamente,  
Shisui Haruno.  
Lunes 12 de diciembre de 1870  
Ciudad de Sunagakure"_

\- Y por lo tanto es usted señorita Haruno como le decía, inmensamente rica- concluyó el señor Kakashi.

Como era de esperarse quedé muda.

\- ¿Ha podido comprender las implicaciones del testamento de su tío señorita Haruno?- preguntó.

Yo asentí lentamente. Necesitaba que alguien me pellizcara, pues estaba segura de estar soñando y creía que iba a despertar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Podría leerme el testamento de mi tío Shisui unas diez veces más señor Kakashi, si no es mucha molestia?- le pedí.

El señor Kakashi rio y comenzó a releerme el testamento de mi tío. En ese momento golpearon a la puerta y entro Hanabi con bebidas calientes y varios pasteles salados. El señor Kakashi miraba la comida con apetito pero yo no habría podido comer así me hubiesen obligado, así que le pedí que lo hiciese sin mí, mientras yo asimilaba la noticia que acababa de darme. El señor Kakashi engulló muchos pasteles con voracidad y tomó su bebida a grandes tragos mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos.

Era de verdad inmensamente rica ¿Cómo había podido pasar esto de un día para otro? Hacía apenas un rato me preguntaba si podría disponer de lo que mis padres me habían dejado y ahora me preguntaba cómo iba a disponer de todo lo que mi tío Shisui me había legado.

\- Señorita Haruno- dijo el señor Kakashi interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- sé que es difícil asimilar de inmediato la novedad de todo lo que he dicho, debe estar impresionada. Sin embargo, es muy importante que le hable de algo más.

\- Por favor dígame que no hay más dinero ni propiedades de las que no me haya hablado. Júreme que si las hay, si quedará con ellas y jamás me las mencionará.

El señor Kakashi rio con tanta fuerza que se atragantó con el café que estaba sorbiendo, pero al fin pudo continuar.

\- ¡Me recuerda tanto a su difunto padre que descanse en paz! No querida niña, es su familia de lo que tengo que hablarle.

\- ¡Ah! Bueno ese tema si me interesa mucho- dije- como solo los conozco por lo que me contaba mi tío Shisui y una que otra visita que mi tío nos hizo en Sunagakure necesito que me cuente todo lo que sepa de ellos. Al parecer mi tío Shisui los tuvo en el peor de los conceptos hasta el último de sus días y según veo el caso es el mismo con usted. Dígame ¿tan malos son?

\- Quisiera decirle que no pero no podría mentirle ni por compasión, porque estaría dañándola a usted. Los miembros de su familia que aún viven son como lo descubrió su tío desde que murieron sus padres, de la peor calaña. De ellos el menos malvado es su tío pero no se queda atrás por mucho. Es un hombre que se ha dejado manipular por su esposa e hijos y ha tratado de robarle cuanto ha podido.  
No se imagina señorita Haruno cuanto he luchado por defender lo que le dejo su padre. Si no he renunciado a ser su abogado es por la gran estima que le tenía. Tener que entenderme con personas tan deshonestas y maliciosas ha sido el trabajo más difícil al que me he enfrentado en toda mi vida- dijo y metiéndose un enorme pedazo de pastel a la boca continuo- de todos ellos la peor es la esposa de su tío.  
Es una mujer malvada que se vale de sus encantos para conseguir sus propósitos. No se la recomiendo en lo absoluto. En cuanto a sus primos debe estar siempre en guardia. Son un par de vividores que no tienen ningún respeto consigo mismos ni nadie más. He visto los destrozos que le han ocasionado a las propiedades de sus padres le dejo y esto habría sido suficiente para deducir la clase de vida que llevan si no hubiese escuchado ya varias historias de parte de personas que los conocen.  
Se aprovechan de quien pueden y cuando pueden especialmente de mujeres inocentes pero no exclusivamente de ellas. Les gusta la buena vida en el peor sentido de la expresión y hacen lo posible por vivirla segundo a segundo. No en vano lograron vaciar sus cajas fuertes que eran generosas en tan poco tiempo. Pues bien, el forzoso pago de la deuda que con usted tenían los ha dejado en la ruina pues no esperaban tener que reponerle el dinero jamás y eso que les falta un buen pedazo.

\- Señor Kakashi- dije- ¿por qué no perdonarles la deuda y dejarles las propiedades para que las trabajen y hagan algo de dinero? No es que me inspiren simpatía después de lo que me ha contado pero si de verdad tengo tanto dinero, me gustaría regalarles el dinero de mi padre que usted recupero. Mi tío es hermano de mi difunto padre y bueno me gustaría que tuviesen con qué vivir.

\- Señorita Haruno con todo respeto- dijo el señor Kakashi- sus familiares no moverían un dedo por pagar sus deudas así les transfiriera usted toda la herencia que acaba de recibir. No son personas de bien y no conocen la honradez. En cuanto a las propiedades de sus padres, le juro que son dignos de haberlas pisado. Si viese el estado en que las han dejado y si supiera con cuanto espero sus padres cuidaron de ellas.  
Señorita Haruno, sus primos han abusado de los trabajadores de las formas más crueles que pueda usted imaginar. Tanto que la mayoría ha dejado sus pequeñas parcelas y ha huido del mismo miedo. Cuando vea personalmente lo que han hecho y escuche las historias de los paisanos sé que llorará como yo lo hice. Por lo que más quiera, no les deje sus propiedades. Perdóneles lo que les queda de la deuda si no puede resistirse a hacerlo, pero no deje que gentes inocentes continúen sufriendo de ese par de libertinos y su madre.

Estaba muy sorprendida. Entendía que mi tío Shisui hubiese sido tan contundente en su decisión de no dejarles un solo ryo ¡Esas personas eran aborrecibles!

\- Descuide señor Kakashi. Puedo tolerar fácilmente a un despilfarrador pero no a alguien que se aprovecha de la vulnerabilidad de sus empleados. Hágame un favor. Tomo el dinero que recuperó de manos de mi familia y busque a los trabajadores que han sido maltratados por mis primos. Cuando los haya encontrado, pregúnteles cuánto dinero creen que podría indemnizarlos por los sufrimientos que mis primos les ocasionaron y entrégueles el doble de lo que pidan. No importa cuanto sea. Es mi intención que todo ese dinero sea invertido exclusivamente en ellos. Si ve que no piden lo suficiente como para las cajas fuertes que queden vacías, págueles el triple o el cuádruplo ¿Haría eso por mí?

\- ¡Con el mayor de los gustos señorita Haruno! Es digna hija de su madre- dijo el señor Kakashi con los ojos un poco aguados.

\- En cuanto a sus honorarios tomo lo que considere conveniente y doble la cantidad. Quiero que sea usted quien continúe representándome legalmente y será mucho trabajo. Confió en usted y confió también en que sepa darse una paga generosa. No vaya a engañarme otorgándose menos de lo que se merece o de lo que cualquier otro abogado me robaría. Páguese como si me estuviera robando. Eso es lo que deseo. No tengo como recompensarle todos los esfuerzos por los que ha pasado a lo largo de estos años por mi causa.

\- Pero señorita Haruno yo- dijo el señor Kakashi enrojecido.

\- Usted será un hombre rico. Quiero que lo sea señor Kakashi. Y por su sencillísimo vestido puedo darme cuenta de que aún no lo es; lo que no es más que otra confirmación de su honradez. Hágase rico señor Kakashi. Hágase rico como se lo merece.

El señor Kakashi se quedó mirándome emocionado y esto me hizo sentir incomoda. No quería su agradecimiento sino darlo lo justo que se merecía por ser un hombre tan bueno.

\- Es una mujer maravillosa a pesar de su corta edad señorita Haruno. Y es el vivo retrato de su madre tanto por dentro como por fuera, aunque tiene los ojos de su padre. Señorita Haruno no quiero quedarme corto en advertencias en lo concerniente a su familia. Sé que ahora que saben que existe querrán adueñarse de su enorme fortuna. Voy a rogarle que no firme un solo papel de ahora en adelante sin que yo esté presente a excepción de sus deberes de escuela.  
¡Y no me extrañaría ver a uno de sus primos disfrazado de institutriz de Konoha no tōjō con tal de arrancarle un pedazo de lo que posee! Sé cómo que me llamo Kakashi Hatake que no tardarán en aparecer en su vida de una u otra forma. Sea cual sea la forma que lo hagan, guárdese de hacer absolutamente nada sin antes consultármelo y prepárese a que mi consejo sea siempre que no haga nada cuando ellos se trate. Cuando vea con sus propios ojos de lo que son capaces comprenderá lo que le digo en profundidad. Mientras tanto no se deje engañar con palabras dulces ni lágrimas. Recuerde que nadie la ha querido a usted tan mal como ellos- dijo el señor Kakashi esperando una confirmación de mi parte.

\- Le aseguro que no dispondré de nada sin antes consultarlo y le juro que no firmaré ningún documento de ahora en adelante sin que usted lo haya revisado al derecho y al revés para asegurarse de que no proviene de ellos ¿quedará usted tranquilo?- pregunté.

\- Si señorita Haruno.

\- Magnifico- dije- ahora me gustaría saber si puedo hacer uso de mi dinero de inmediato.

\- Primero necesito que firme todos estos documentos que he traído para que pueda ser usted quien disponga de todo legalmente. Debe hacerse la dueña oficial de todo. Ya se los iré explicando uno por uno antes que los firme, pues es importante que se vaya familiarizando con todo el proceso que conlleva ser tan rica. Luego yo registrare todos estos documentos en Sunagakure y donde quiera que estén situadas sus otras propiedades y fuentes de ingresos.  
En cuanto lo haya hecho regresare para que me diga donde desea tener su dinero como desea invertirlo y demás detalles. Mientras tanto puedo dejarle parte del dinero de su padre que he recuperado. Ya he pagado a Konoha no tōjō lo que se debe hasta completar el año lectivo y ha quedado una buena suma que he pensado podría usted desear utilizar mientras vuelvo en un par de meses.

\- Tome primero de ese dinero lo necesario para que pueda viajar bien y con comodidad. El resto si voy a recibírselo gustosa. Hay gente a quien deseo dárselo de inmediato- dije.

\- Será como usted diga.

Dicho eso, nos dispusimos a revisar todo lo que el señor Kakashi había traído y en eso se nos fe gran parte del día. Comimos mientras los firmábamos y así pasaron las horas. Para cuando terminamos ya había caído la noche. La señorita Samui llevo personalmente al señor Kakashi a la habitación de huéspedes después que nos despedimos con un fuerte apretón de manos que sellaría una sólida amistad. El señor Kakashi saldría temprano en la maña y yo debía regresar a clases así que no lo vería hasta que no regresara con todos los trámites legales puestos en orden.

Había pensado en irme de Konoha no tōjō en cuanto supe que podía hacerlo, pero pensé en lo sola que estaría sin Konan y Hinata y decidí que esperaría hasta la graduación para marcharme de mi prisión provisional. Agradecí efusivamente a la señorita Samui por su gran amabilidad la noche anterior y en el día que acababa de transcurrir, y corrí a la habitación de Konan a contárselo todo. Como Rin dormía en la cama de al lado, me llevé casi arrastrándola hasta mi habitación.

\- Pero Sakura ¿Qué te traes? ¡Cada día te ocurre una cosa más loca que la otra! ¿Quién ha venido hoy que te han sacado de clase?- preguntó cuándo ya llegábamos a mi habitación.

\- Konan siéntate. Tengo una noticia muy importante que darte- le dije cuando ya estuvimos adentro y encendía una vela.

\- Apúrate Sakura que me matas del suspenso. No he podido estudiar en toda la tarde preguntándome que estabas haciendo y con quien.

\- Señorita Yutaka- dije- somos impresionante, increíble, colosal, grandiosa e inmensamente ricas- como Konan no reaccionaba lo repetí- ¡Somos desmedidamente ricas! Tan ricas que nunca hemos conocido a nadie más rico. Tan ricas que podríamos comprar Konohagakure. Tan ricas que podríamos regalar el noventa por ciento de lo que tenemos y aun seguiríamos siendo fenomenalmente ricas- como mi amiga seguía sin hablar y solo atino a levantar una ceja, comencé desde el principio- esta mañana ha venido a verme el abogado de mi padre- y no me detuve hasta que no le hube empapado de todos los detalles de la entrevista con el señor Kakashi y en especial lo que había averiguado de mi familia.

\- ¡Somos ricas!- gritaba Konan mientras saltábamos sobre la cama tomadas de las manos- ¡Inconmensurablemente ricas!

\- ¡Tan ricas que podremos recorres el mundo mil veces!

\- ¡Tan ricas que podríamos comprar el alma de Yugito Nii!

\- ¡Somos ricas!- gritamos al mismo tiempo para caer sobre la cama riendo.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa Konan?

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer lo que queramos aún más de lo que siempre lo hemos hecho?

\- Exactamente. Significa que tenemos libertad total. Podemos ir a donde queramos cuando así lo queramos sin tener que pedir permiso a nadie y sin que nadie lo sepa, si Kami-sama lo quiere para siempre y con la más absoluta comodidad.

\- ¡No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Yugito cuando lo sepa!- dijo Konan.

\- ¡No! No quiero que nadie en Konoha no tōjō lo sepa. Sólo tú.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo más bello que ver a Yugito Nii palidecer de envidia?- pregunto con cara de inocencia.

\- Sí; no tener que soportarla a ella o a ninguna otra alumna de Konoha no tōjō convirtiéndose de la noche a la mañana en mi amiga. No tener que ver a nadie fingir afecto o camaradería. Y no ser la persona más reconocida a donde quiera que vaya cuando podamos largarnos de aquí. Quiero que seamos ricas de incognito. Sin que nadie nos haga atenciones especiales. Sin que ningún hombre nos diga lo bonitas que estamos a menos que lo piense de verdad. Para que podamos ayudar a quien lo necesita, para que los pobres no nos teman, para que nadie nos sirva, para no tener que ver el lado más oscuro de la gente, para saber en quien podemos confiar.

\- Tienes razón. Es demasiado dinero. Cielos Sakura que rica eres ¡Que alegría!

\- Que ricas somos Konan. Hinata tú y yo. Tendré que rogarle por lo más sagrado que no le diga una sola palabra a su Naruto. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto- dije.

\- Descuida. Así llegara a oídos de alguien, tú siempre puedes negarlo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. En un mundo donde todos tratan de aparentar tener más de lo que tienen, nadie dudaría de quien niega su riqueza- dijo Konan.

\- Sabias son tus palabras amiga mía. Muy pronto podremos irnos de aquí y viviremos todas las aventuras con que siempre hemos soñado. Iremos a Iwagakure a oír el **jodler***.

\- Iremos a Kumogakure, a Mizu no Kuni.

\- Iremos a todas partes. Veremos más que Ulises en la **odisea***.

\- ¿Cuándo has dicho que podemos irnos de aquí?

Y así entre risas nos quedamos hablando horas y fantaseando con ver un mundo que habría permanecido oculto sin permisos paternales o de un esposo que dispusiera de nuestros actos. Cuando Konan regresó a su habitación, abrí mi cofre. Tenía allí tantos recuerdos de mi vida junto a mi tío Shisui en el palacete de Sunagakure. Me arrodille y pedí a los cielos que nunca permitiesen que el dinero me apartase de la bondad y que me quieran para hacer un correcto uso de él, para mi alegría y la de toda la gente buena que me encontrase en mi vida.

Saque del baúl el libro favorito de mi tío Shisui y me tumbé a leerlo en la cama. Estaba cansada pero demasiado exaltada para dormir. En ese momento me había olvidado por completo de la existencia de Matsuri y ése fue el pecado que cometí a causa del dinero. Nunca debí permitir que la noticia de ser tan rica empañase mi vigilancia y la de mis amigas.

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

 _ ***Odisea:** poema épico griego compuesto por 24 cantos, atribuido al poeta griegoHomero. Se cree que fue compuesta en el siglo VIII a. C. en los asentamientos que tenía Grecia en la costa oeste del Asia Menor._

 _ ***Jodler** **:** es una forma de canto en la que el intérprete efectúa cambios bruscos en el tono de su registro vocal, pasando rápidamente del tono grave del voz de pecho al tono agudo de falsete y viceversa, generando así un sonido melódico con característicos altibajos tonales._

 _ ***Palacete:** Mansión lujosa parecida a un palacio pero más pequeña, usada como casa de recreo o comoresidencia de la burguesía adinerada._

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"La herencia"** empieza acá, como verán será corta al igual que el anterior. A partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Neji y Sasuke** que ya veré como agregarlos, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	13. Capítulo 13: La herencia parte 2

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la relativa demora en actualizar aunque ya lo tenga un poco adelantado, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada dos o tres días para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco indirecta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: herencia parte 2.**

A partir de ese día hice muchas cosas que había deseado llevar a cabo hacía mucho tiempo. Di a Hinata dinero en abundancia para que ella y Naruto pudiesen ir adquiriendo los materiales necesarios para la construcción de una hermosa cabaña y para que ella pudiese mandarse a hacer el vestido más bonito de Konohagakure para el día de su boda.

También pedí permiso a la señorita Samui para ir a ver al padre Itachi un fin de semana y como estaba tan de buenas conmigo me lo concedió. Aquella vez fuimos Konan y yo en coche en vez de ir en dos caballos robados y le dejé lo que me quedaba de dinero al padre Itachi para su iglesia. A él también le conté toda la historia de la sorpresiva herencia y le pedí que rezara por mí para que pudiese hacer buenos usos de ella. Hablamos brevemente de Matsuri y el padre Itachi nos pidió que nos mantuviésemos muy alerta para comunicarle cualquier noticia que tuviésemos acerca de cuándo vendrían a llevarse el cuerpo de Matsuri.

\- Es muy importante que le preguntes periódicamente a la señorita Samui si ha recibido alguna correspondencia de parte de los padres de la señorita Matsuri, es decir de los ayudantes del **Vampyr** en cuestión ¡Es un gran golpe de suerte a nuestro favor que hayas podido congraciarte con la señorita Samui, Sakura! Ya sabía yo que no me defraudarías jovencita ¡tienes la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros!

No había vuelto a haber ataques en la región el padre no había tenido que volver al cementerio con su maletín en la mañana. Todo parecía marchar de maravillas. Las clases en Konoha no tōjō seguían su curso normal y yo no entendía por qué todo me estaba saliendo tan bien de un momento al otro ni por qué me había convertido en una especie de favorita de las maestras.

Konan decía que era sin duda por haber aportado una solución a los problemas de Konoha no tōjō, pero sobre todo por haberle salvado el pellejo a la señorita Yodo. Todas las maestras se avergonzaban de haber dudado de su sentido del deber y veían en mí a alguien que también les habría ayudado a ellas si se hubiesen visto en la misma situación. Me estaban tratando con un cariño que era completamente nuevo para mí y sentía que me estaban malcriando. Hasta las otras alumnas estaban siendo mucho más simpáticas conmigo que de costumbre ¡Si tan solo hubiera sabido que tenía tanto dinero! ¡Me abrigan ahogado a punta de adulaciones!

Me estaban tratando tan bien que comencé a aburrirme. No podía hacer una travesura sin que la señorita Yodo sonriera felizmente, casi con aire de complicidad. Shiho había dicho que mis acuarelas de sapos eran originales y divertidas ¡y hasta Yugito me había dicho una mañana lo linda que estaba! Sin darme cuenta de a qué horas había pasado, me había convertido en una alumna predilecta. Sentí asco por mí misma y me pregunté qué clase de imperdonable desliz había cometido para que gente que me resultaba tan insufrible como Maki quisiera ser mi amiga.

\- Es una pura imitación de la conducta de unas personas que se ha ido propagando poco a poco hasta que todas se han contagiado de ella ¡Estas de moda!- se burlaba Konan.

\- ¡La moda es peor que la peste!- comentaba yo.

Así pasó el tiempo y mi estadía en Konoha no tōjō se hizo más tediosa que nunca. Les llevaba sal a los caballos en mis ratos libres para huir de mis compañeras y me quedaba horas cepillándolos mientras miraba el cielo encapotado. Había perdido el entusiasmo por jugarles bromas a las chicas más engreídas, pues ya sabía cómo iban a reaccionar; haciendo pequeños pucheros y diciéndome que no fuera tan malita, en vez de acusarme con la señorita Samui o tirarme de las trenzas. Las detestaba más que nunca y ellas a mí me adoraban. La situación era verdaderamente insoportable.

No habíamos visto un solo rayo de sol desde el verano, lo que era bien inusual para la región donde nos encontrábamos, pues el mes de diciembre solía ser frio pero muy soleado. El invierno había llegado y los caminos estaban tan peligrosos que ninguna chica había podido ir a casa a ver a sus padres. Konoha no tōjō trataba de hacer el receso lo más agradable posible para sus alumnas pero las lluvias frecuentes arrasaban con la poca nieve que caía y ni siquiera teníamos el bonito paisaje blanco de las navidades anteriores. Nos aburríamos. Nos aburríamos infinitamente.

El señor Kakashi me había escrito diciendo que estaba completando los trámites de la herencia y que había podida contactar un par de familias de campesinos que habían trabajado en las propiedades de mi padre anteriormente. Estaría llegando a Konoha no tōjō hacia el mes de febrero si el tiempo se lo permitía.

Un día la señorita Samui recibió noticias de los padres de Matsuri; estos enviarían por los restos de su hija cuando los caminos se hicieran accesibles y para eso faltaba mucho. Matsuri seguía estando encerrada en su ataúd en el cementerio de la capilla de Konoha no tōjō; le habían puesto una pesada lápida provisional encima y nadie se asomaba por esos lares, ni siquiera el capellán Tobirama.

\- Se ha tardado mucho en llegar la correspondencia desde Mizu no Kuni- había dicho la señorita Samui- y como está el tiempo quizá tengamos que esperar hasta la primavera para que vengan por el cuerpo de Matsuri.

Todos sus efectos personales seguían dispuestos en la habitación que se le había asignado al llegar y nadie pasaba por allí. Las alumnas le tenían miedo a ese cuarto desde su muerte, sobre todo conociendo las condiciones en que ella había expirado. El recuerdo de Matsuri les producía temor y nunca la mencionaban.

\- Esto es espantoso- le dije una mañana a Konan- no hemos hecho nada divertido en mucho tiempo. Todas las travesuras que hemos intentado llevar a cabo han fracasado.

\- Lo sé. Tengo pesadillas en las que estoy en el salón de clases escuchando a la señorita Kin y no pasa nada. Ni siquiera puedo buscar el significado de un sueño tan insulso en mi libro gitano- dijo Konan.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

\- Deberíamos pero ¿Qué?

\- Algo que no hayamos hecho nunca y que nadie esté esperando.

\- Sakura creo que ya lo hemos hecho todo. Además esta estúpida amabilidad de todas las alumnas hace que se me quiten las ganas de jugarles alguna broma ¡Todas parecen querernos! ¡hasta Shiho!

\- Hay una que no nos quiere nada- dije.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Matsuri- respondí. Konan guardo silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- pregunto intrigada.

\- Konan ¿te has puesto a pensar en que todas las cosas del **Vampyr** han estado en su cuarto hace un mes y medio y no hemos entrado allí una sola vez?- pregunté.

\- Es cierto. Continua por favor- pidió.

\- ¿No te parece que es hora de que revisemos ese lugar y aprendamos todo lo que podamos acerca del enemigo? Piénsalo, Matsuri está atrapada en el cementerio y no hay nada que pueda hacernos. Las maestras han bajado la vigilancia con nosotras y ninguna alumna se atreve a pasar por el corredor que lleva a la habitación de Matsuri. Es el plan perfecto.

\- Cielo santo ¡Lo es!- dijo Konan entusiasmada.

\- Además sería muy tonto de nuestra parte sentarnos a esperar a que lleguen para llevársela y avisar al padre Itachi. Estoy segura de que podemos enterarnos de cosas mucho más interesantes yendo a la fuente, es decir, revisando todos sus cajones y baúles ¿No lo hizo ella conmigo también? Si ella puede revolver toda mi habitación, yo puedo hacerlo con la suya; quien sabe cuántas cosas esconda ¡Es la habitación de un **Vampyr** querida amiga! ¿Cuántas veces en la vida se nos presentara la oportunidad de revisar los objetos personales de uno de ellos con la tranquilidad de saber que no corremos ningún peligro?

\- Eres insuperable Sakura ¡No sé cómo no lo hemos hecho antes!- dijo Konan.

\- Ahora solo necesitamos decidir cuál será la noche en que llevemos a cabo nuestro plan.

\- ¿Qué tal esta misma noche?- preguntó Konan.

Sentí un pequeño escalofrió ante la proximidad del momento.

\- Esta misma noche será.

Con esto decidido mi entusiasmo se acrecentó. En cuanto Rin se hubiese dormido, Konan subiría a mi habitación e inmediatamente nos dirigiríamos a la de Matsuri.

Aquella tarde no pude concentrarme en ninguna de las lecciones. Me imaginaba entrando en la habitación de Matsuri y no podía parar de preguntarme qué suerte de cosas nos contrariamos allí. Estuve muy nerviosa durante la cena y cuando las alumnas se fueron a sus habitaciones, yo estaba en la mía esperando a Konan. Entonces se me ocurrió que sería mucho más entretenido si nos pusiéramos los hábitos de monjes para acrecentar el misterio de nuestra aventura y baje a su habitación a proponérselo.

\- Es una idea hermosa Sakura- me dijo en el pasillo- ¡Me lo pondré en cuanto salga de la habitación! Ay ¡estoy ansiosa!

\- ¡Yo también! Por fin vamos a tener una noche interesante- dije.

\- Escucha- dijo Konan- daré tres golpecitos en tu puerta y nos dirigiremos al cuarto de Matsuri en silencio total para no despertar a nadie.

\- Me parece perfecto- dije.

\- No te asustes cuando me veas vestida de monje en la oscuridad- advirtió.

\- No te asusten tu cuando un monje te abra la puerta de mi habitación- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Nos despedimos llenas de entusiasmo y subí a mi habitación a esperarla. Me puse mi camisón de dormir y encima el pasado habito de lana. Me regodeé mirándome en el espejo. Como la capucha era tan grande, mi rostro quedó oculto en la oscuridad y ni las manos se me veían. Los espíritus de los monjes que hubieran vivido en Konoha no tōjō en la antigüedad debían estar muy sorprendidos si era que podían verme. Me reí para mis adentros.

Si alguien llegaba a vernos a Konan o a mí esa noche pensaría que había visto fantasmas de un monje ¡Por fin íbamos a tener nuestro cuarto de hora de entretenimiento! Me senté a esperar a Konan sobre la cama pero estaba inquieta así que comencé a pasarme por mi habitación. A decir verdad, estaba bastante asustada de entrar a la habitación de Matsuri. Aun sabiendo que ella estaba encerrada en el cementerio y teniendo en cuenta que no habíamos escuchado de ningún ataque en más de un mes, estar en su cuarto iba a ser un poco como enfrentarla de nuevo.

Hacia las diez de la noche, escuché los tres esperados golpecitos. Tomé mi vela y abrí la puerta con sigilo. Allí estaba parada mi amiga escondida en su hábito de monje. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y Konan me hizo señas de que la siguiera. Las pequeñas llamas de nuestras velas parecían ahogarse en la oscuridad de los largos pasillos que conducían a la habitación de Matsuri y nuestras sombras se proyectaban contra los muros enseñando dos grotescas siluetas encapuchadas.

El edificio era tan grande que aun si mi habitación estaba situada en la misma planta que la de Matsuri, nos tardarías un tanto en alcanzar esta última. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de mi propio corazón mientras avanzábamos en la punta de los pies sobre las mullidas alfombras del tercer piso del internado. Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino y fue Konan quien abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. Entramos y cerramos la puerta.

Aún se respiraba ese aroma característico de Matsuri en la habitación. Los recuerdos de la última vez que la había visto frente a mi invadieron mi mente. Que diabólico personaje era Matsuri. Noté que el gran espejo que antaño reluciera sobre el tocador estaba cubierto con un pesado manto de terciopelo negro y fui hasta el para destaparlo. Cuando retiré la suave tela, me asuste bastante; vi la oscura figura de un monje cuarteada en su totalidad. Me estaba viendo a mí misma; el espejo estaba roto en mil pedazos diminutos.

\- ¿Quién habrá roto este espejo?- pregunté en voz baja. Konan no respondió nada.

Miré alrededor. Todo parecía estar en perfecto orden, y me pareció un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta que Hinata no había vuelto a limpiarla. Luego recordé que Ayame le había hecho el aseo pertinente después del incidente de la comida. Lo más lógico era que hubiera al menos cambiada las sabanas. Abrí los cajones del tocador. Encontré un peine de marfil con su cepillo compañero y muchas joyas para el tocado.

Había perlas negras, rubias y diamantes. Mientras Konan se entretenía revisando la mesa de noche de Matsuri, abrí el gran armario de la habitación. Había hermoso vestidos negros de la mejor calidad, varios abrigos de muchos estilos diferentes, un par de vestidos rojos y uno exactamente del color del pelo de Matsuri. Nada muy interesante. Me giré hacia Konan y le pregunte.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo digno de ver?- Konan negó con la cabeza.

Sólo quedaban los tres grandes cofres de Matsuri. Recordé ver al cochero cargándolos cuando Matsuri había llegado el día de mi cumpleaños y también la mirada que ella me había dirigido desde la entrada "Guárdate de meterte en mis asuntos", me parecía escucharla decir aún en la distancia. Tratando de no hacer caso de mis temores, me dirigí a uno de los cofres y lo abrí. Había varios libros de cubiertas negras, pero ninguno parecía ser un diario.

Había varios chales de ricos tejidos y un pequeño retrato de Matsuri enmarcado en oro y zafiros. Se veía extraordinariamente bella en la pintura y el traje que llevaba puesto parecía más uno de un par de siglos atrás que un vestido contemporáneo. Volví a dejar todo en su lugar y me incliné sobre el segundo baúl. Estaba cerrado con llave.

\- ¿Has encontrado algún juego de llaves?- le pregunté a Konan en voz baja. Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Mi amiga estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

\- Aquí deben estar las cosas interesantes. Me pregunto dónde estará la llave- dije.

Esperaba que Matsuri no la tuviera con ella. El cofre estaba hermosamente tallado y tenía aplicaciones de diminutos rubíes alrededor de la cerradura. Abrí el tercer baúl y encontré varios papeles que parecían ser escrituras oficiales y más libros. Miré los papeles con rapidez, varias casas en distintos lugares del mundo. Konan se arrodillo a mi lado; parecía examinar muy de cerca la cerradura del baúl que no habíamos podido abrir. Súbitamente caí en la cuenta de que Konan no había dicho una sola palabra desde que nos habíamos reunido frente a mi habitación, tampoco había podido verle el rostro ¿Sería posible que…?

\- Me parece haber visto una llave con las mismas aplicaciones de rubíes en algún lado, pero ¿Dónde?- dijo.

El alma me volvió al cuerpo. Era la voz de Konan sin lugar a dudas, no estaba con Matsuri envuelta en un hábito de monje sino con mi mejor amiga.

\- ¡Demonios Konan! ¡Por un momento se me ocurrió que no estaba contigo sino con Matsuri!

\- Pero ¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así?- dijo asombrada.

\- Como no hablabas y te limitabas a menear la cabeza, comencé a imaginar cosas ¡No me hagas eso!- Konan rio por lo bajo.

\- Calma Sakura, solo estaba evitando hacer ruido en lo posible, pero creo que aquí nadie puede escucharnos. Voy a tratar de relajarme un poco.

La luz de mi vela le iluminó el rostro y pude comprobar que se trataba de ella. Tomé un hondo respiro y recordé que Konan me había dicho algo muy interesante hacia unos segundos. Había visto una llave que podía ser la del cofre de Matsuri. No pude evitar ilusionarme.

\- ¿Dijiste haber visto una llave que hace juego con el cofre? ¡Piensa Konan, piensa! ¿Dónde la viste? ¿Fue en algún lugar de esta habitación?- pregunté.

\- No lo creo- dijo.

\- ¿Se la viste acaso colgando a Matsuri?

\- No, fue en otro lugar, pienso que en otra habitación. Me parece haberla vista con el rabillo del ojo, descansando sobre alguna mesa o tocador- respondió. Mi amiga parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para recordar- ¡La señorita Samui!- exclamó de repente.

\- ¿La tiene la señorita Samui? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te encerraron sin comida el día de la misa de Matsuri?- preguntó. Asentí- ese día tuve que entrar en la habitación de la señorita Kin y la señorita Samui en busca de la llave de tu habitación. Estoy casi segura de haberla visto en el tocador de la habitación de la señorita Samui. Es una llave peculiar, llamó mi atención.

Me incorporé y pensé en lo que Konan me estaba diciendo. Haber entrado a la habitación del **Vampyr** era sin duda aterrador pero nada podía ser más interesante que abrir el único cofre de Matsuri que estaba bajo llave. Allí debían encerrarse los mayores secretos de nuestra enemiga ¿Cómo podíamos llegar tan lejos sin hacer todo lo posible por abrirlo?

\- Tenemos que robar esa llave- sentencie. Konan echó la capucha para atrás y me miró con detenimiento.

\- ¿No será mejor dejarlo para otra noche? No es que no esté de acuerdo contigo en que tenemos que averiguar qué hay ahí dentro pero ya llevamos bastante rato fuera de nuestras habitaciones ¿Y si Rin se despertara?

Konan tenía razón. Sin embargo ya estábamos allí y la curiosidad me había picado. Pensé nuestras opciones por aproximadamente medio minuto.

\- No tenemos absolutamente nada mejor que hacer Konan ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarnos? ¿Qué nos castiguen de nuevo? ¡Mejor! Así volveremos a ganarnos la desaprobación de nuestras compañeras y una vez más seremos las ovejas negras de Konoha no tōjō. Además el hecho de que estés considerando redimirte tan fácilmente me indica que tenemos que hacer esto ahora mismo ¡Estamos perdiendo practica! No podemos convertirnos en un par de mojigatas- dije- eso jamás.

\- Ay Sakura ¡Cuanta verdad encierran tus palabras! ¿Cómo es posible que yo esté sugiriendo que nos echemos para atrás ahora? ¡Me estoy volviendo un ratoncillo asustadizo! No puedo dejarme amedrentarme por algo tan estúpido como la posibilidad de que Rin nos descubra ¡Ni Rin ni la señorita Samui ni nadie! ¿Cuándo algo así me detuvo en el pasado? Tienes toda la razón, debemos robarnos la llave del cofre de Matsuri ya mismo.

Di varios saltitos de celebración ante las palabras de mi amiga. Habernos decidido a hacer algo prohibido esa noche me había devuelto los ánimos de vivir y dejar nuestra misión a medias me habría parecido triste y decepcionante. Ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo muchísimo más interesantes y terroríficas.

Nos deslizamos fuera de la habitación de Matsuri llevando nuestras velas y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras dirigiéndonos a la salida del edificio. La señorita Samui dormía en el edificio del lado oeste de Konoha no tōjō y teníamos que atravesar los jardines para llegar a ella. Así que la señorita Samui ya había estado en la habitación de Matsuri, era lógico. Me pregunté si habría abierto el cofre o si habría respetado la memoria de su alumna, limitándose a guardar la llave para que no se perdiese.

La noche estaba despejada y no tuvimos muchas dificultades en llegar al otro edificio, exceptuando lo resbaloso que estaba el helado suelo. La delgada capa de nieve sucia que había en la mañana se había solidificado y habíamos tenido que avanzar en lentitud para evitar una caída memorable. Ninguna de las dos tenía puestas botas sino zapatillas, pues no habíamos pensado en que tuviéramos que salir del edificio en ningún momento y no nos habíamos molestado en cambiárnoslas por miedo a despertar a Rin y para no retrasar más los planes.

No tardamos mucho en alcanzar el edificio donde dormía la señorita Samui. Sabíamos cómo abrir la puerta trasera con facilidad y así entramos por allí, cuidándonos de hacer algún ruido que pudiese despertar a las chicas que dormían en las habitaciones que pasábamos. La habitación de la señorita Samui quedaba en el segundo piso y nos detuvimos en el relleno de las escaleras a recuperar el aliento.

\- Solo una de nosotras debe entrar- le dije a Konan- el movimiento de dos personas dentro de la habitación puede hacer que la señorita Samui despierte.

\- Déjame hacerlo a mí- dijo Konan- sé exactamente donde está la llave si es que no la ha puesto en otro lugar y además la reconocería de inmediato.

Estuve de acuerdo con ella. Terminamos de subir los peldaños que nos faltaban y llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de la señorita Samui. Yo me quedé parada al lado de la puerta y sostuve la vela de mi amiga mientras ella se adentraba en la habitación. Dejamos la puerta entreabierta para que Konan pudiese alumbrarse con la poca luz que yo le daba desde afuera y la vi moverse con agilidad de un gato hasta el tocador. Antes que pudiera yo parpadear tres veces, Konan ya estaba afuera de la habitación de la señorita Samui enseñándome el pequeño trofeo que sostenía entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Magnifico!- susurre.

Bajamos las gradas rápidamente y volvimos a encarar la helada noche saliendo por el mismo lugar por donde habíamos entrado al edificio. La luna se había colocado justo encima de Konoha no tōjō t nos daba luz suficiente para ver nuestro edifico desde donde estábamos. En un momento sentí que mi zapatilla resbalaba y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero Konan me sostuvo cogiéndome el brazo con fuerza y seguimos caminando con cuidado hasta llegar de vuelta a nuestro edificio.

Ascendimos hasta el tercer piso otra vez. La madera crujió varias veces debajo de nuestros pies y temí que la señorita Yodo fuese a salirnos al encuentro en el pasillo; la mataríamos de un susto, de eso no tenía ninguna duda; toparse de narices con dos monjes en la oscuridad del que había sido un antiguo monasterio era suficiente para mandar a la tumba a cualquier profesora. Más que todo al subir las escaleras tenía miedo de que Matsuri fuese a salirnos al encuentro. El cajón podía estar sellado pero… No, era imposible. Ya habría atacado a alguien si hubiese podido salir.

Por fin estuvimos de nuevo frente a la habitación del **Vampyr**. Íbamos a conocer el secreto que encerraba el misterioso cofre. Cuando entramos por segunda vez, me pareció como si el aroma residual de Matsuri se hubiese hecho un poco más palpable.

\- ¡Qué mal huele!- dijo Konan.

Asentí. Mi vela se había consumido en su totalidad y ahora teníamos que valernos solo de la luz de la vela de mi amiga.

\- ¿Tienes la llave?- pregunté.

\- Aquí esta- dijo Konan.

Nos acercamos al baúl con nerviosismo. Konan metió la llave en la cerradura y se detuvo un segundo.

\- ¿Estas lista?- preguntó.

\- Nunca he estado más lista para nada en mi vida- respondí, con una mezcla de pánico y jubilo.

Konan giró la llave y la cerradura hizo clic. Habíamos dado con la llave correcta. Levantamos la pesada tapa entre las dos. Los contenidos del cofre estaban en la oscuridad.

\- Acerca la vela un poco, no puedo ver nada- le pedí a Konan.

Ella elevó la vela por encima del cofre iluminando lo que había dentro de él. Estaba lleno de cosas. Metí la mano y me encontré con un libro que tenía unas inscripciones en un lenguaje que nunca había visto antes.

\- ¿Sabes qué dice aquí?- le pregunté a Konan.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea- dijo- ábrelo. Es extraño que tanga los otros libros en el baúl sin llave y éste aquí- lo abrí y pasé las páginas. Me detuve en una en especial.

\- Alumbra aquí Konan. Mira esto- la ilustración que teníamos frente a nosotras mostraba un monje levando la cruz patriarcal en una mano.

\- ¡Qué raro!- exclamó Konan- Matsuri tiene un libro que habla de la misma cruz que es capaz de encerrarla en un cajón ¡Esto debe ser un libro muy importante! Pasa la página, veamos si hay algo más.

El corazón me latía aceleradamente. Me senté con el libro sobre las rodillas y comencé a examinar las láminas con detenimiento mientras Konan observaba por encima de mi hombro. No había muchas en total, solo seis. La siguiente enseñaba el retrato de un hombre horrible, tenía ojos crueles y una sonrisa que me recordaba a la de Matsuri. Aquella lámina no tenía ninguna leyenda. La tercera ilustración era un pequeño paisaje de montañas escarpadas con un lúgubre castillo en medio. La cuarta ilustración era la cosa más espantosa; mostraba varias jóvenes completamente desnudas colgando de cadenas con heridas en varias partes del cuerpo.

La sangre que manaba de las heridas caía sobre un gran baño en cuyo interior estaba una mujer sonriente con una copa en la mano. De pie y fuera de la bañera se distinguía la imagen del horrible hombre de la lámina de la segunda ilustración. Su mirada era tan terrorífica incluso en el dibujo que me estremecí debajo de mi hábito. Parecía como si me estuviera mirando. Konan y yo habíamos enmudecido. La quinta lámina mostraba a la misma mujer que estaba en la bañera acompañada por el hombre de la mirada aterradora. La escala de esta ilustración era mucho más grande que la anterior y tenía mucho más detalle; ambos estaban desnudos y enredados en un abrazo carnal. Los dos miraban hacia donde hubiese estado el ilustrador y parecían sonreír con orgullo. La mujer era Matsuri, cerré el libro de un golpe.

\- ¿Qué diablos es esto Konan?- le pregunté temblando a mi amiga.

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Es lo más aterrador que he visto en toda mi vida!- exclamó ella.

\- No creo tener la capacidad de ver más de estas ilustraciones- dije.

\- Dame acá ese libro. Ya lo abrimos y quiero ver si hay algo más que nos dé pistas acerca de Matsuri- dijo Konan. Se lo pasé y Konan llegó a la sexta y última imagen- esto está interesante- dijo.

Me asomé a observar lo que mi amiga estaba viendo. En el dibujo estaba la misma mujer encerrada en una celda muy estrecha que solo tenía una pequeñísima apertura, posiblemente para pasarle comida a la prisionera. La mujer se veía flaca y demacrada, y estaba tirada en el suelo junto a un pato de comida sin tocar. Tenía los vestidos raídos. No había cama en la celda, ni nada más. Miré la ilustración más de cerca. La mujer estaba muerta. Esta imagen a diferencia de las demás, si tenía una pequeña leyenda en el margen inferior derecho: **1614**.

\- ¿Crees que se trate de Matsuri?- le pregunté a Konan.

\- ¡Es idéntica!- dijo

\- Pero ¿Cómo puede haber vivido hace tanto tiempo?- pregunté.

\- Ya sabes lo que dice el padre Itachi; un **Vampyr** nunca muere.

\- Tenemos que sentarnos a hablar de este libro con calma.- dije.

Pensé en conservar el libro, algo me dijo que podría necesitarlo. Konan siguió buscando en el baúl y encontró un cofre pequeño con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Estaba con llave. De repente escuchamos ruidos en el pasillo. A toda prisa, cerramos el baúl con llave y soplamos la vela. Yo me quedé con el extraño libro ilustrado y Konan con el cofre pequeño que no habíamos podido abrir. A duras penas si nos habíamos metido detrás de la cortina de terciopelo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Matsuri se abrió. Traté de no hacer ningún ruido pero estaba horrorizada y la respiración se me entrecortaba. No halle otra solución que contener el aliento. Konan había hecho igual, aunque la sentía temblar de pies a cabeza a mi lado ¿Era ella o era yo?

Alguien entro en la habitación. Me pareció que dio un par de pasos y se detuvo ¿Nos habría descubierto? Los pasos se acercaron a nosotras pero giraron hacia donde estaban los baúles. Sentí la pequeña llave en mi mano como un pedacito de hielo. El libro que sostenía en la otra mano pesaba más de lo normal. Temí que Konan fuese a dejar caer el cofrecito. Una transpiración helada me cubrió en cuestión de segundos ¿Quién habría entrado a la habitación?

La persona abrió primero un baúl y lanzo varias cosas fuera de él e hizo igual con el otro, gruñendo con el sonido de una voz familiar ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz? La oí forcejear con el tercer cofre, en lo que pensé era un intento de abrirlo. Escuche a la persona moverse por la habitación. Abría y cerraba cajones revolviendo cosas sin ningún cuidado. Fue a la mesa de noche y vacío su contenido sobre el suelo. Los objetos golpearon la madera haciendo un gran ruido cada uno de los ruidos que había podían traducirse en ira. Quien estuviese allí estaba furioso y yo estaba paralizada del terror. Había dejado de sentir las manos y los pies. De repente, todo movimiento cesó y solo pude percibir una respiración pesada. Luego dio algunos pasos hacia la cortina y volvió a detenerse. El olor era muy penetrante. Matsuri estaba allí.

¿Cómo había logrado salir del cementerio? ¿Qué buscaba con tanta prisa? Desee nunca haber salido de mi habitación esa noche. No solo nos habíamos metido en la habitación de Matsuri, sino que también habíamos robado la llave de su baúl, su libro y su cofrecito. El **Vampyr** ya nos odiaba ates que eso ocurriera. Si nos descubría ahora, tendríamos aún menos posibilidades de sobrevivir ¿podría olernos? Matsuri parecía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad ¿repararía en la abultada cortina que nos servía de escondite? Solo podía rezar, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder contener la respiración, ni cuánto tiempo el **Vampyr** en correr la cortina. Cuando menos lo esperaba, los pasos se dirigieron a la puerta. Sentí que me iba a desmayar entonces Matsuri salio del cuarto y una corriente de aire frio cerró la puerta con violencia, haciéndome saltar en el lugar de mi escondite.

Debieron pasar entre diez y veinte minutos antes que Konan hablara en un susurro interrumpido.

\- Sakura ¡Esa era Matsuri! ¿Qué está haciendo fuera de su ataúd? ¿Cómo salio?

\- No lo sé, pero es importante que salgamos de aquí antes que regrese ¿estas lista?- Konan asintió- a la una, a las dos ¡y a las tres!- dije y ambas salimos corriendo fuera de la habitación de Matsuri.

Atravesamos el pasillo a oscuras con tanta velocidad como si hubiésemos podido ver por donde andábamos. Konan llego antes que yo a las gradas y ya se disponía a bajarlas, cuando pensé en algo de vital importancia.

\- ¡Espera!- la detuve.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó muerta del miedo.

\- ¡Si vamos a nuestras habitaciones nos encontrará! ¡Mejor quedémonos en el extremo derecho del tercer piso!- dije.

Konan sabía exactamente qué nos ocurriría si nos encontraba. Seguramente estaba buscándonos a nosotras o a la llave, y no teníamos ninguna intención de averiguar cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta. Corrimos hasta el otro lado del edificio y revisamos carias puertas con la esperanza de poder colarnos en alguna habitación, pero todas estaban cerradas con llave.

\- ¡Rayos! ¿Cuáles tienen alumnas y cuáles no?- pregunté.

Finalmente encontramos una habitación desocupada y no tenía llave, la del extremo frontal derecho del edificio. Entramos y cerramos la puerta, buscando desesperadamente un escondite donde meternos. El armario era demasiado pequeño para las dos. Tampoco habría sido lo suficientemente seguro escondernos detrás de la cortina. Al fin nos metimos debajo de la cama, que era por fortuna un poco más alta que la mía, apenas si cabíamos debajo de ella, entre el suelo y las tablas.

Allí escondidas y con el alma en un hilo, nos quedamos esperando a que Matsuri abriera la puerta de un momento a otro y nos matara, pero Matsuri jamás llego, pasaron varias horas y nadie entró en la habitación. Al empezar a amanecer ya no sentía mi propia circulación. Estaba pensando que tal vez sería hora de salir cuando escuché el relincho de un caballo que provenía de afuera y el sonido de un coche alejándose.

\- ¿Oyes eso?- me preguntó Konan alarmada.

\- ¿Quién podría?- murmuré mirándola.

Lo supe de inmediato, pero ya era muy tarde, salí debajo de la cama y corrí a la ventana; a lo lejos se divisaba un coche negro de hermosa madera pintada con finas aplicaciones de plata en las puerta. Allá iba Matsuri, perdiéndose en el horizonte. El **Vampyr** había escapado.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"La herencia"** termina acá, como vieron fue corta al igual que el anterior. A partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Neji y Sasuke** que ya veré como agregarlos, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	14. Capítulo 14: Descansa en paz

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la relativa demora en actualizar aunque ya lo tenga un poco adelantado, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada dos o tres días para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco indirecta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Descansa en paz.**

El sol que se extendía sobre el paisaje nevado de Konoha no tōjō contrastaba con la fresca herida que Matsuri había dejado dentro de sus muros antes de partir. Un repentino racho de sol se había colado a través de la espesa capa de nubes antes que los demás para caer justo donde había estado una vez mi árbol. Poco a poco, el cielo había comenzado a despejarse y el hielo que cubría los jardines se había convertido en el espejo del más hermoso espectáculo de invierno. El denso cortinaje de nubes se había ido por fin para enseñar las montañas cubiertas de nieve.

El **Vampyr** se había marchado. Se había llevado sus baúles y había dejado a Rin Nohara muerta en su cama. Konan y yo la habíamos encontrado demasiado tarde. Nunca podré olvidar con cuanto dolor dejo este mundo, ni sus desgarradores gritos cuando tratamos en vano de salvarla administrándole el medicamento del padre Itachi. Rin se retorcía, gritando maldiciones y blasfemando en contra de Kami-sama y todos sus santos con sus últimos alientos de vida, mientras yo presionaba un paño empapado con el remedio contra la casi imperceptible mordedura que tenía en el cuello. De no haber sabido como atacaba Matsuri, yo misma no lo habría notado.

Sus ojillos tiernos se habían transformado en dos ardientes ojos llenos de odio y maldad y gritando entregar su alga a Lucifer. Fue Konan quien reunió el valor de cerrar sus parpados y ambas nos sentamos a llorar junto al lecho de muerte de la que antaño hubiese sido la animada chiquilla que seguía a Yugito Nii por los corredores del internado. La señorita Yodo entró a la habitación de Konan horas después, cuando esta última y yo ya nos habíamos despojado de nuestros hábitos y simplemente mirábamos a Rin incapaces de movernos.

El cochero de Matsuri había ido por el cuerpo de ella esa madrugada. Nos habíamos engañado pensando que no se lo llevarían hasta la primavera.

\- ¡En cuanto nos libramos de un cadáver Kami-sama nos manda uno nuevo!- le había gritado Ayame a Hanabi.

Habían mandado llamar al médico del pueblo. Según él, Rin Nohara había muerto de anemia; tenía todos los síntomas de quien ha perdido mucha sangre pero no había señales de que hubiese sufrido ninguna hemorragia. Solo Hinata, Konan y yo sabíamos que había ocurrido en realidad, también sabíamos lo que tendríamos que hacer al anochecer para procurarle descanso eterno al alma de Rin.

Pensamos en esperar a que viniese el padre de Rin, pero era demasiad doloroso imaginar a Rin convertida en un **Vampyr** sediento de sangre encerrado en una tumba provisional mientras que su espíritu sufría los tormentos del infierno. Además después de lo ocurrido con Matsuri no podíamos darnos el lujo de fiarnos del sencillo grabado del ataúd. Mientras hubiese otro **Vampyr** en el mundo, siempre existiría la posibilidad de que la bestia que yaciera adentro de él fuese liberada causando más muerte y sufrimiento ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado libre Matsuri? ¿Habría atacado a alguien más fuera de Rin?

Según Hanabi le había contado a Hinata, los padres de Matsuri habían enviado un ataúd nuevo para su hija. Ayame había acompañado al cochero al cementerio y por extraño que pareciera, la pesada lápida de mármol y la tapa del ataúd de Matsuri ya habían sido retiradas. El cochero había insistido en que él mismo lo había hecho minutos atrás y como los habitantes del país de Matsuri tenían modos tan extraños, Ayame había terminado por creerle. No había podido evitar echarle un vistazo al cuerpo de la difunta antes que la pasaran al nuevo ataúd; la chica lucia tan fresca y hermosa como cuando había llegado al internado y las lesiones del rostro habían desaparecido.

Quizá después de todo, si hubiera sido una especie de santa en vida. El cochero había recogido los efectos personales de Matsuri con tanta rapidez que nadie había podido asistirlo en su labor y había partido antes que la señorita Samui encontrara la llave del baúl que con tanto esmero había guardado desde la muerte de su pupila. Hanabi decía que Matsuri la llevaba colgada del cuello y la señorita Kin se la había retirado al morir. Me pregunte si debía dársela a Hinata para que la devolviera a la habitación de la señorita Samui pero llegue a la conclusión de que debía guardarla de momento.

\- No sé por qué el cochero llevaba tanta prisa; traté de alcanzarlo para decirle que olvidaba varios vestidos de la señorita que estaban en el armario y algunos libros y joyas que se habían caído al suelo pero él no hizo caso. Lo último que dijo fue que el tiempo iba a mejorar en unas horas ¡Algo sabrán ellos! ¡Mire usted como calienta el sol! Quizá por eso deseaba partir tan pronto, en Konohagakure nunca se sabe cuándo va a volver a hacerse inaccesibles los caminos- había agregado Ayame.

Nadie se había enterado de nuestras andanzas de la noche anterior. Las maestras y alumnas estaban verdaderamente destrozadas esta vez. Rin Nohara había contado con el afecto real de todo Konoha no tōjō y su muerte era un verdadero golpe para todas nosotras, en especial para Konan y para mí; quienes no solo conocíamos las verdaderas causas de su muerte sino que también nos responsabilizábamos de ella por nuestra falta de atención. Después de todo, éramos las únicas que sabíamos que había un **Vampyr** durmiendo en el cementerio del internado.

Esa tarde nos ofrecimos a ayudar a poner las cosas de Rin en orden. La señorita Yodo nos acompañaba sin dejar de sollozar un segundo. Interrumpía su llanto solo para gritar "¡Rin! ¡Pobre niña mía!" y caer en un estado de ahogada desolación una y otra vez.

Apenas unas horas habían pasado hasta que recordé al antiguo merodeador de Konoha no tōjō. Lo había olvidado ya que no se le había vuelto a ver y ahora que Matsuri se había levantado de la tumba para marcharse me daba golpes de pecho por semejante descuido. Debía ser el quien la había sacado de la cripta. **Tenía** que ser él. Había llegado a Konoha no tōjō solo un día después que Matsuri y su presencia era tan extraña como la de la primera. Tal vez era el mismo cochero que había descargado sus baúles y nunca se había alejado del internado realmente. Quizá acampaba en el bosque y había aprovechado la primera oportunidad para liberar a Matsuri del encierro ¿Cómo podíamos haber sido tan confiadas?

\- No creo que la señorita Samui se niegue a permitir que nos mudemos juntas a otra habitación después de esta tragedia- dijo Konan.

Esperaba que mi amiga tuviera razón. Tener que dormir solas en semejante estado de terror había sido más que inhumano.

\- Hablaremos con ella esta misma tarde- le dije.

Me partía el corazón el ver las cosas de Rin Nohara dispuestas por toda la habitación. Tenía una cajita de música con una bailarina diminuta de porcelana que giraba sobre su eje. Cuando Konan la abrió me hizo llorar.

\- Ciérrala ¿quieres?- le pedí.

\- Lo siento- dijo mi amiga y ambas guardamos un profundo silencio.

Yugito no había tenido el valor de pasar por la habitación de Rin. Después de haberse dado el lujo de no apreciar durante años la lealtad de su amiga, se había dado cuenta de cuanto la adoraba. Estaba deshecha. Nunca había visto a Yugito expresar emociones tan sinceras y nunca me la habría imaginado sumida en tan profundo dolor si no la hubiese visto con mis propios ojos. Había llorado ininterrumpidamente dos horas en mi regazo después de enterarse da la muerte de su amiga en la mañana. En esos momentos me sentí muy cerca de la pobre Yugito y viví su pena como si fuera mía. Bueno, en realidad lo era tanto o más.

Yugito había dicho que Rin había estado comiendo menos que de costumbre los días anteriores, lo que explicaba el diagnóstico del médico del pueblo. Todas se preguntaban si Rin intentaba imitar los hábitos alimenticios de Matsuri. Después de escribir a los padres de la difunta, la señorita Samui nos había dado un largo discurso informándonos que las alumnas que se negaran a comer todos sus alimentos serian enviadas a casa de inmediato. No iba a permitir que la reputación de Konoha no tōjō decayera por la necesidad de unas cuantas chicas que Kami-sama sabe por qué, habían decidido dejar de alimentarse.

Mientras metía los libros ilustrados de Rin en una caja de madera no podía contener las lágrimas, y no sabía que primaba más en mí, si la rabia o el dolor. En un momento determinado la voz de Konan me sobresaltó.

\- Aquí está el diario de Rin- dijo- ¿lo ponemos en esa caja también?- rompe el diario de Rin entre mis manos y un escalofrió me recorrió.

\- Konan, no sé cómo explicar lo que siento, pero creo que debemos dejar este cuaderno por fuera- dije.

\- ¿y hacer qué con él?- preguntó Konan.

\- No lo sé pero por alguna razón me parece muy triste que toda Rin quede guardada en cajas. Este es un pedazo de ella que en cierta forma continua estando vivo. Me gustaría conservarlo aun cuando fuera por un tiempo.

\- Haz lo que quieras Sakura, yo no me creo capaz de discernir entre lo que está bien o está mal en este momento- dijo Konan.

Así pues, me llevé el diario de Rin a mi habitación y lo metí en mi baúl junto con el libro de Matsuri, el cofrecito y la llave que le habíamos quitado a la señorita Samui. Inmediatamente después me lavé; había estado en la habitación de Matsuri y sentía que había quedado impregnada de su suciedad.

Abrí la cortina de mi habitación y dejé que la luz solar inundara cada rincón de la estancia. Me senté a calentarme un rato frente a la ventana, observando los restos de mí arbole en descomposición. Tal vez esa misma noche Rin se les uniría a él y a mi tío Shisui en el paraíso. Todo dependía de que Konan y yo fuésemos capaces de llevar a cabo la penosa tarea que había recaído sobre nuestros hombres. Tomé el enorme cuchillo de carnicero que Hinata me había dad, lo envolví en un chal y me eché a llorar sin consuelo sobre la cama hasta que cayó la noche

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Konan y yo nos encontramos en medio de la oscuridad vistiendo nuestros pesados hábitos de monje. Parecía demasiado pronto para tener que usarlos de nuevo. El hielo se había derretido con los tibios rayos del sol de la tarde y esta vez sí nos habíamos puesto nuestras botas. Nuestros pies se hundían en el barro mientras nos encaminábamos al cementerio de la capilla. Habíamos sellado el ataúd de Rin con la cruz patriarcal en cuanto la habíamos metido en él después de la misa para evitar que escapase.

Su cuerpo no estaba siendo velado; la moral de todo Konoha no tōjō estaba por el suelo y nadie había tenido las fuerzas para quedarse acompañándola aquella noche; la sorpresa y el dolor eran demasiado agobiantes tanto para las alumnas como para las institutrices. Era seguro que los padres de Rin enviarían por sus restos para llevarlos a Tetsu no Kuni y por lo tanto se había repetido la misa operación que antes se hubiera realizado con Matsuri; Rin descansaría en el cementerio hasta que vinieran por ella.

Konan y yo entramos en silencio al cementerio y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotras. Era to quien cargaba la alforja que contenía los implementos necesarios para liberar el alma de la buena Rin. Bajamos los escalones que llevaban a la cripta, adentrándonos en la lúgubre y húmeda atmosfera que en ella se respiraba. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo; no podía coordinar mis movimientos y me costó mucho llegar hasta el fondo de la bóveda donde estaba Rin.

\- ¿estás tan asustada como yo?- le pregunté a Konan.

\- Multiplica el miedo que tengas por mil y sabrás cuál es la magnitud del mío- respondió.

Derretí la base de mi vela con la de Konan y la pegué sobre el suelo junto al ataúd de Rin. Tanía los dedos congelados y tuve que calentármelos un poco con la llama.

\- Bien aquí estamos- dijo Konan.

Nos quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra esperando a que alguien tomara la iniciativa. No me sentía capaz de hacer algo tan horrible como lo que nos habíamos propuesto.

\- Y ¿si mejor llamamos al padre Itachi?- pregunté.

\- Sakura- dijo Konan- sé exactamente lo que estás sintiendo. Nadie te comprende mejor que yo. Quisiera salir corriendo de este lugar, montar un caballo y huir para siempre, olvidando todo lo que hemos visto, oído y vivido; lamentablemente somos las únicas personas que pueden ayudar a Rin en estos momentos ¡Yo la quiero! ¡En este momento está removiéndose dentro de ese ataúd con hambre, convertida en un **Vampyr**!

\- ¡No le digas así Konan!- pedí.

\- ¡Es la verdad Sakura! Matsuri se salio con la suya te juro, te juro por lo más sagrado que no voy a dejar que Rin pase un día más de sufrimiento. Tu misma la escuchaste entregando su alma al diablo ¿Puede haber algo peor que eso? Quizá sólo saber que si hubiésemos tenido los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos, nada de esto habría ocurrido ¡Me siento responsable de lo que le pasó a Rin!  
Yugito dice que hace días comía menos. Eso quiere decir que Matsuri ya la había convertido en **Vampyr**. Si yo no hubiera estado durmiendo a su lado cada noche, tal vez podría perdonármelo ¡Pero mientras yo soñaba con viajes y diversiones, el demonio se chupaba toda la vida de esta pobre inocente!- exclamó Konan con lágrimas mojándole las mejillas- así que no me pidas más- continuo- te ruego que no me pidas que lo dejemos para después.  
sé que no has parado de preguntarte como harás para olvidarlo una vez que lo hagas. Sé que nunca volveremos a ser las mismas después de esto, pero si no lo hacemos no poder vivir con mi conciencia. Tu tampoco Sakura. Si llegase a haber una sola víctima más seria nuestra culpa. Solo tú y yo podemos hacer algo al respecto y tenemos que hacerlo esta misma noche. Así que dime amiga mía ¿estas lista para que enfrentemos nuestro destino?

Los hermosos ojos de Konan estaban llenos de amor y comprensión.

\- Estoy lista- dije.

Lo que vivimos después fue tan triste que aún me arranca lágrimas de los ojos. Retiramos la pesada lapida de piedra de encima del ataúd con muchísimo esfuerzo. Varias veces estuvimos a punto de soltarla y hacernos daño. Cuando por fin pudimos apoyarla sobre su costado al lado del ataúd Konan hablo.

\- Dame el cuchillo- se lo di y fijé los ojos en la tapa-retira la cubierta del ataúd Sakura, por favor- tardé un par de segundos en moverme-¡Hazlo ya Sakura! Si cualquiera de las dos pierde el impulso no seremos capaces de hacer nada e incluso podríamos morir.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Abrí la tapa del cajón y la luz de las velas cayó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Rin. Se veía tan frágil e inocente como una niña pequeña. Su rostro estaba pálido por la falta de sangre y sus labios se veían blanquecinos- sus manos estaban una sobre la otra en su pecho. No pude evitar llorar. En ese instante, Rin abrió los ojos y se sentó dentro del ataúd. Su expresión había cambiado por completo. Abrió la boca de par en par con una mueca hambrienta, enseñando dos largos colmillos e hizo ademan de saltar fuera de su tumba apoyándose en el borde del ataúd.

\- ¡Sujétala Sakura! ¡Rápido!- grito Konan.

Corrí a ponerme detrás de Rin, al pie de la cabecera del cajón, y la aferré con todas mis fuerzas de los hombros, bajándola de nuevo al fondo del ataúd. Rin lanzaba manotadas y tuve que sujetarle las manos, doblándole los brazos hacia atrás por encima de la cabeza. Por fortuna, Rin era muy delgada y no tenía la fuerza de Matsuri, porque estaba tan enfurecida que era muy trabajoso contenerla. Con una voz que habría sido impensable escuchar de sus labios, comenzó a maldecirnos al tiempo que me clavaba una mirada que solo un demonio podría tener. Sin perder un segundo más de tiempo, Konan se inclinó sobre ella con el enorme cuchillo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos. Solo podía seguir sujetando a Rin con todas mis fuerzas mientras rezaba, suplicándole a Kami-sama que se apiadara de nosotras.

Cuando Rin dejo de moverse, pude abrir los ojos de nuevo. Mis brazos habían quedado fijos en la misma posición y mis dedos estaban firmemente enterrados en su piel. Fue entonces cuando miré el rostro de Rin. La pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados con un semblante de paz. Entonces los abrió por última vez t con la mirada más dulce me miro,

\- Gracias- dijo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Rin Nohara. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos para no abrirlo nunca más. Konan tenía una rodilla puesta sobre el pecho de nuestra compañera y había soltado el cuchillo para cubrirse la cara mientras lloraba fuertemente. Solté a Rin y corrí a bajar Konan de su posición sobre el cadáver. Mi amiga no paraba de temblar y llorar. La abracé y así permanecimos un largo tiempo, la cabeza de Konan apoyada sobre mi hombro.

\- Lo hiciste Konan. Salvaste a Rin- le dije sin soltarla.

\- Tengo las manos llenas de sangre Sakura- dijo Konan.

Mi amiga se sentó temblando en un rincón y yo me encargué del resto. El cuchillo reposaba sobre el regazo de Rin. Lo envolví en el pañuelo que Konan había usado para limpiarse y lo metí en la alforja. Acomodé a Rin con cuidado en su lecho de muerte. A duras penas si se notaba que su cabeza hubiese sido decapitada. Habíamos presenciado un verdadero milagro cuando su alma se había despedido de nosotras. La cubrí con la sabana hasta el momento y llené su boca de flores silvestres secas; los enormes colmillos habían desaparecido. Levanté la tapa del ataúd y miré a Rin por última vez. Parecía un ángel de luz.

\- Adiós Rin- dije y acomodé la tapa del cajón sobre ella.

Después de eso Konan y yo volvimos a colocar la lápida sobre el ataúd y la salpicamos con agua bendita. Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del cementerio de la capilla. Al salir el viento de la noche me reanimó. Sentí algo muy hermoso acababa de pasar. No podía dejar de pensar en el valor que Konan había demostrado en el interior de la bóveda y sentí una intensa admiración por la figura que caminaba junto a mí sobre el suelo fangoso.

\- Eres extraordinaria Konan- le dije.

\- Sakura- comenzó a decir ella.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Quiero que me prometas algo.

\- Lo que quieras- dije.

\- Si algún día me llegase a ocurrir lo mismo que Rin.

\- ¡No digas eso!- le pedí ahogadamente.

\- No, escúchame Sakura. No podemos ignorar el hecho de que Matsuri es una gran enemiga. Las fuerzas con que nos enfrentamos son poderosas; mucho más que nosotras. Tú y yo somos solo humanas. To no creo que Matsuri vaya a olvidarse de nosotras tan fácilmente. Creo que volveremos a verla. T quiero que me prometas Sakura que si algún día algo lega a pasarme…

Nos habíamos detenido junto a la puerta de nuestro edificio t el cielo estaba despejado aun. Varias estrellas brillaban sobre nosotras. La expresión de Konan era firme y serena.

\- Harás por mí lo mismo que tú y yo hicimos por Rin. Prométemelo por favor, por el afecto que nos une. Prométemelo- miré a mi amiga a los ojos y le dije- te lo prometo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mirando hacia arriba. Allá en algún lugar, estaba Rin Nohara sonriéndonos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

La señorita Samui había accedido a que Konan y yo volviéramos a compartir una habitación, así que desde esa noche se quedó conmigo, al otro día nos daría un cuarto nuevo al que podríamos mudarnos. Konan todavía tenía sus cosas en la habitación que compartía con Rin y pasamos por allí para que ella pudiese recoger lo necesario para la mañana siguiente. Tomo un vestido, medias y algunos objetos personales y subimos a mi habitación.

\- No sé por qué tuvimos que vivir esto Konan, pero debe haber alguna razón- le dije, cuando ya estábamos descansando.

\- Sí. La razón es que el mal decidió venir personalmente a nuestro encuentro en Konoha no tōjō- dijo ella.

\- Ese libro que tomamos de su baúl.

\- ¡Ese libro maldito!- exclamó Konan.

\- Tal vez no- dije.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó mi amiga.

\- Bueno ¿no te has puesto a pensar que parecía ser una historia?

\- ¿Una historia? ¿De qué?

\- Esa mujer de las láminas es demasiado parecida a Matsuri. Es idéntica a ella. No creo que se trate de una antepasada suya. Matsuri es **Vampyr** , cosa que hace posible que haya existido desde hace muchísimo tiempo, tal vez siglos. Creo que el libro narra la historia de su vida- dije- de la vida y muerte de Matsuri.

\- Es posible pero si de verdad se tratase de Matsuri, sería extraño que apareciera muerta en el libro de hace más de doscientos años y ahora estuviese viva. Aunque, pensándolo bien, sabemos que la única forma de que un **Vampyr** muere de verdad es cortándole la cabeza o perdiéndole fuego a sus restos. Tal vez Matsuri no estaba muerta en esa celda- dijo Konan.

\- ¡Tal vez si estaba muerta!

\- Me estas confundiendo Sakura.

\- Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que me parece que la última imagen del libro muestra el castigo que se le dio a Matsuri por sus crímenes en ese entonces.

\- Es decir que ¿creer que Matsuri sí murió en esa celda y después revivió?

\- Sí. Ese libro contiene pistas que podrían ser bastante esclarecedoras si las analizamos- dije.

\- ¿Alguna otra?- preguntó Konan.

\- Por ejemplo sabemos que los **Vampyr** beben la sangre directamente de sus víctimas clavándoles los colmillos en la carne ¿no es así? En las imágenes, las jóvenes colgaban de cadenas y se desangraban mientras que la mujer igual a Matsuri se bañaba en su sangre, bebiéndola de una copa- dije tan espantoso como es, no es algo que un ser humano muy malvado no pudiera hacer. No había ninguna ilustración de Matsuri hincada sobre su víctima, ni con el rostro transfigurado enseñando dos enormes colmillos.

\- Interesante.

\- Para los horrores que muestra el libro ha omitido específicamente el carácter sobrenatural de Matsuri, lo que para mí indicaría que narra la historia de Matsuri humana. Monstruosa y criminal. Depravada y perversa. Pero humana ¿Ya ves a donde voy con todo esto?- pregunté.

\- Creo que sí. Espera déjame pensarlo- pidió Konan.

Sonreí mientras mi amiga descubría mis pensamientos. Sabía que Konan llegaría a las mismas conclusiones que yo. Súbitamente vi el brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¡Sakura! Sakura por Kami-sama esa es la historia de ¡La historia de Matsuri antes de convertirse en **Vampyr**!- exclamó.

\- Exactamente, estoy casi convencida de que ese es el tema del libro.

\- ¡Esto es genial! ¿Quién habría escrito el libro y por qué motivo?

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Si Matsuri de verdad fue encarcelada por los horribles actos ilustrados en el libro, debe haber sido un gran escándalo en época. Es muy probable que Matsuri fuera un personaje importante en ese entonces, pero se me ocurre que además de querer dejar esos actos tan repugnantes plasmados en un libro para la posteridad, el autor debía estar ampliamente informado de los secretos de nuestra enemiga- dije.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Más que todo, por la lámina del comienzo, que mostraba un monje llevando la cruz patriarcal.

\- Continúa por favor.

\- La cruz patriarcal es un símbolo capaz de retener a un **Vampyr** en su tumba ¿no es así?- pregunté.

\- Sí, así es- dijo Konan.

\- Es muy interesante que el libro que cuenta la historia de la vida de Matsuri comience con la misma cruz.

\- Sí. Es muy interesante- dijo Konan.

\- Allí se encierra un gran misterio que debemos tratar de resolver. Hemos visto que ese símbolo ha rodeado todos los acontecimientos de los últimos tiempos de una u otra forma. Hasta ahora, sabemos que es capaz de retener al enemigo en la tumba. El libro debe contener información muy valiosa con respecto al porque la cruz patriarcal tiene un poder tan especial sobre los **Vampyr**. Tenemos que averiguar en qué idioma está escrito el libro y quien lo escribió- concluí.

\- Tal vez el padre Itachi nos pueda ayudar con eso. Además, tenemos que ir a contarle lo ocurrido. Deberíamos viajar al pueblo mañana mismo- dijo Konan.

\- Sí, es importante. Estoy segura de que la señorita Samui estará de acuerdo con que vayamos a verlo- dije- le diremos que necesitamos buscar apoyo en la iglesia del pueblo por la muerte de Rin y no estaríamos mintiendo. Llevaremos el libro con nosotras.

Después de rezar Konan se durmió. Yo me quedé pensando en el libro y en las cosas que se nos habían ocurrido a partir de sus ilustraciones ¿sería esa mujer Matsuri o una antepasada suya? ¿Quién sería el hombre que la acompañaba? ¿Quién habría escrito el libro? Cada noche tenía más interrogantes. Me parecía que entre más cosas descubríamos, más preguntas surgían. De todos los misterios que quería aclarar, había uno que me quitaba el sueño por encima de los demás ¿por qué había ido Matsuri a Konoha no tōjō?

Esa noche soñé que estaba en un lugar donde nunca había estado en la vida real. Me hallaba caminando por estrechos pasillos en cuyas paredes había varios retratos. El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra delgada muy hermosa. De repente, llegaba a una escalinata de estrechos peldaños. La atmosfera se ponía un poco densa a medida que descendía, pero no me detenía. Era como si tuviese un buen presentimiento. Al final había una pesada puerta ornamentada con muchísimos detalles geométricos con flores y pájaros de arriba abajo. La puerta no tenía un cerrojo normal, nunca había visto algo así. Trate de empujarla, pero estaba cerrada. Puse mi mano sobre la extraña cerradura y en ese instante, escuché una voz resonando tanto dentro como fuera de mí "Solo tú puedes abrirla"

Entonces desperté. Estaba amaneciendo y Konan aun dormía a mi lado. Tomé mi cuaderno de dibujo y traté de dibujar la puerta con tanta exactitud como pude antes que su imagen se borrara por completo de mi mente ¿Cuál habría sido el significado de ese sueño? Teníamos demasiadas cosas que hacer, así que dejé de pensar en el sueño, me lavé y me vestí y desperté a Konan.

Fui a buscar a la señorita Samui para pedirle permiso de ir a ver al padre Itachi y Konan se quedó alistándose en la habitación. Tal como lo esperábamos en tales circunstancias, la señorita Samui se mostró bastante comprensiva y accedió a dejarnos ir. Ese día no iba a haber clases en Konoha no tōjō. Konan y yo tomamos nuestro desayuno antes que las demás alumnas y subimos de inmediato a mi habitación para tomar el libro. Nos llevamos el cofrecito pues habíamos decidido ir cabalgando en vez de en coche para ahorrar tiempo. Quedamos de regresar antes que cayera la noche y emprendimos el camino de ida en cuanto metimos el libro en la alforja.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

El padre Itachi estaba muy sorprendido de vernos.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Sus caras de tragedia preceden las noticas que van a darme!- dijo en cuanto cruzamos el umbral- el padre Itachi lloraba mientras escuchaba nuestro relato de los sucesos del día anterior- ¡Ay! ¡Pobres señoritas de Kami-sama! ¡Las cosas que han tenido que vivir! ¡No entiendo por qué tuvo que volver a Konohagakure el demonio!- exclamaba.

\- Ahora no solo ha muerto nuestra amiga, sino que le hemos perdido el rastro al **Vampyr** \- dijo Konan bajando la mirada.

\- ¡Ni se te vaya a ocurrir culparte por lo sucedido Konan! ¡Y tú tampoco Sakura! Aquí el único culpable es el condenado **Vampyr**. Pero ya lo atraparemos, además según dicen tenemos algunas pistas de su procedencia ¿no? A ver señorita enséñame el libro.

Saqué el libro de la alforja y se lo pasé al padre Itachi.

\- Esto está muy interesante- dijo el padre al tiempo que se cuadraba los anteojos. Se detuvo a analizar una página con cuidado y prosiguió- es un lenguaje que no he visto antes y sin embargo pareciera ser el resultado de la mezcla de dos idiomas diferentes. Tal vez latín y coreano.

Conocía ambos idiomas, pero no había podido entender nada al verlos entremezclados.

\- ¿Cree que pueda descifrar algo de lo que dice?- le pregunté.

\- Tal vez con suficiente tiempo ¡Nunca se sabe!- respondió.

\- Padre Itachi ¿Quién cree que haya escrito este texto?- preguntó Konan.

\- Por lo complicado del lenguaje y lo delicada que es la caligrafía, diría que este debe ser el trabajo de algún monje- dijo él.

\- Pero ¿por qué tendría un **Vampyr** un libro escrito por un monje?- pregunté.

\- Para comenzar es la historia de su vida. Tal vez contenga recuerdos entrañables para el **Vampyr** en cuestión. Debe tener un gran valor sentimental para ella, siendo tan malvada como es- dijo el padre Itachi.

\- Me siento conmovida- dije.

\- ¿Por qué lo tendría bajo llave, separado del resto de sus objetos personales?- preguntó Konan.

\- Me imagino que para que no cayese en las manos equivocadas. No debe serle de gran provecho que alguien se entere de quien fue en una vida pasada. Tendríamos que ver que hay en ese cofrecito que hallaron con el libro.

\- Cierto- dije- ese cofrecito debe encerrar muchos secretos que nos convendría conocer. En cuanto podamos volver y ojala sea pronto, lo traeremos con nosotras. Quédese usted con el libro padre y escribamos ni descubre cosas nuevas ¿le parece?

\- Cuenta con ella jovencita. Le pediré a alguien que las que las acompañe a Konoha no tōjō y regrese mañana en la mañana. No me parece seguro que viajen solas hasta allá y menos al caer la tarde- dijo el padre.

Después de merendar partimos con el **acólito** * de la parroquia, dejando el libro en buenas manos. Había nevado ligeramente y el sol apenas se ocultaba cuando llegamos a Konoha no tōjō. Después de reportar nuestra llegada a la señorita Samui, nos despedimos del señor a quien acomodaron en el edificio centrar después de darle una buena cena.

La señorita Yodo nos tenía lista una nueva habitación en el segundo piso, y nos ayudó a trasladar nuestras cosas a ella en compañía de la señorita Kin y un par de alumnas más jóvenes que se ofrecieron a darnos una mano. Era un alivio tener de uno una habitación compartida con mi mejor amiga. Era más grande que la anterior y las camas tenían mejores colchones.

\- La estamos amoblando para la llegada de las nuevas alumnas después del verano pero ya está lista. Además, ustedes parten antes que ellas lleguen. Pueden usarlas mientras tanto- dijo la señorita Yodo.

Konan y yo pasamos el resto de la noche desempacando nuestras cosas y acomodando la ropa en el armario. Cuando ya casi daban las nueve, estábamos rendidas del cansancio.

\- No creo poder permanecer despierta mucho más tiempo- le dije a Konan.

\- Yo tampoco- dijo ella.

Nos metimos en nuestras respectivas camas y nos dispusimos a dormir pero al poner la cabeza sobre la almohada me encontré pensando en Rin ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan horrible le hubiese ocurrido a una criatura tan inocente? Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Entonces tuve un impulso repentino. Salí de las cobijas, abrí mi baúl y saqué el diario de Rin. Cuando voltee a ver a Konan, ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Pensé que en otro momento la habría despertado para que pudiese leer el diario conmigo. Pero la pobre había pasado por cosas tan espantosas que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Además ella había compartido una habitación con Rin y por este motivo la tragedia la tocaba más profundamente que a mí. Volví a acostarme en la cama y me dispuse a leer el diario de Rin. Las primeras páginas no me interesaban, solo quería saber si había escrito algo al respecto de Matsuri que pudiese darnos alguna pista de los ataques.

La siguiente es una transcripción de las páginas que leí, páginas que helaron mi corazón y despertaron en mí una sed de venganza que hasta ese momento no había conocido jamás.

* * *

 _Definición de palabras:_

 _ *** Acólito:** _ Clérigo que ha recibido la cuarta de las órdenes menores que otorga la iglesia católica y que tiene entre sus funciones ayudar al sacerdote durante la celebración de la misa.

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Descansa en paz"** empieza y termina acá, como vieron fue corta al igual que el anterior. A partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Neji y Sasuke** que ya veré como agregarlos, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	15. Capítulo 15: Diario de Rin Nohara

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que tendré que intentar actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco indirecta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Diario de Rin Nohara**

" **Viernes 28 de octubre de 1879.  
Querido diario:**

Hoy ha llegado una nueva alumna a Konoha no tōjō. Se llama Matsuri y es muy linda. Tiene pelo y ojos de color castaño; nunca había visto un colorido semejante porque su cabello era algo rojizo. Yugito y yo la conocimos hace algunas horas en el gran salón. Matsuri entró cuando Konan terminaba de declamar una poesía dedicada a Nagato Uzumaki.

¡Madre mía! ¡Qué poesía! Yugito estaba furiosa. Por las líneas del poema se podía deducir que Konan y Nagato habían tenido un romance en el pasado, y ninguna de nosotras lo sabía. Por si fuera poco, el poema dejaba a Nagato en ridículo pues resaltaba sus peores defectos... Pobre Yugito. Sé que se sintió muy humillada porque me juró que se vengaría de Konan. Pero yo conozco a Yugito y sé que ella también ha provocado a Konan y a Sakura en demasiadas ocasiones.

En cierta forma pienso que se lo buscó, aunque nunca se lo diré porque me retiraría su amistad. De todas formas, al menos ella tiene la suerte de tener la atención de un chico. Me pregunto qué se sentirá ser hermosa como mis compañeras y recibir notas de amor... ¿Qué se sentirá ser mirada de esa manera por Nagato Uzumaki?

Ah, Nagato. Creo que me enamoré de él la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba tan apuesto con su traje, entrando al baile... Recuerdo haber sentido que la sangre me subía al rostro cuando pensé que avanzaba hacia mí. Pero, claro, fue muy estúpido de mi parte. ¡Cómo se burlarían de mí si supieran que una idea tan ridícula se me pasó por la mente!

Nagato fue directo hacia Yugito, quien se encontraba a mi lado. ¿Cómo podría un chico como Nagato Uzumaki fijarse en una persona tan insignificante como yo? Ni siquiera los chicos de los establos de Konoha no tōjō me miran. Soy invisible. Tal vez, si fuese menos tímida, podría tener al menos otra amiga. Pero sólo sirvo para seguir a Yugito a todas partes. Sé que tolera mi presencia porque soy la única persona capaz de complacer todos sus caprichos.

Llevar sus libros, hacer sus deberes, peinarla... Aun así, me considero afortunada de ser su amiga. Ella no es una mala persona. Es así porque está acostumbrada a ser tratada con preferencia, por ser tan bella y tan célebre. Y ahora, además, estoy viviendo el amor a través de ella. Imagino, cada vez que recibe una carta de Nagato, que es a mí a quien escribe. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué tuve que mirar a ese chico?

Yo soy una de esas personas que debería mantener sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo... sobre todo, cuando me miro al espejo. Soy tan flaca y desgarbada... ¡Tengo diecisiete años y parezco una niña de trece! Por si fuera poco, tengo la personalidad de una roca. Si fuera ingeniosa como Sakura Haruno o graciosa como Konan Yutaka, al menos haría reír a la gente. Nadie jamás ha mostrado interés en mí. Nadie... hasta hoy.

Matsuri ha sido muy amable. Es la primera persona que me ha preguntado algo acerca de mí. Me preguntó cuál era mi asignatura favorita, y también me dijo que tenía bonitos ojos. ¡Si supiera cuan feliz me hizo con tan pequeños detalles! Incluso me dijo que ella podía enseñarme a peinarme para realzar mis rizos. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión conocerla. Me parece increíble que una chica tan hermosa y elegante haya sentido curiosidad por mí.

Tal vez si llego a ser amiga de Matsuri pueda contagiarme un poco de su belleza y amabilidad. Ahora me voy a dormir... pensando, como siempre, en Nagato Uzumaki."

" **Domingo 2 de noviembre de 1879.  
Querido diario:**

Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que escribí en tus páginas. Demasiadas. En realidad, son tantas que no sé ni por dónde empezar. Estoy muy confundida, pero también feliz. Al menos creo estarlo. Tengo que estarlo. El viernes, después que me fui a dormir. Konan y Sakura hicieron un escándalo espantoso en la habitación de la última y por ende fueron castigadas. La señorita Yodo las dejó encerradas todo el fin de semana y yo tuve que mudarme temporalmente a otra habitación.

Según me enteré, Sakura dijo que había visto al demonio y que su crucifijo estaba cubierto de sangre. Debía tratarse de alguna broma pues, aunque algunas chicas dicen que ya se le zafó un tornillo definitivamente, a mí ella me parece todo menos loca. En fin, con el traslado al otro cuarto, se me olvidó llevarte conmigo y tengo mucho que escribir. Espero que Konan no te haya encontrado, ni leído lo que escribí de Nagato el viernes ¡Nadie puede enterarse de lo que siento por él!

Bueno, pues, me pusieron en la pequeña habitación rosa del tercer piso el sábado en la mañana. Puse un par de vestidos en el armario y bajé a desayunar. Me decepcionó mucho no encontrar a Matsuri allá en el comedor junto con las demás alumnas, pero la señorita Samui dijo que su estado de salud es muy delicado y por ello debe tomar sus alimentos en cama. ¡Nunca me lo habría imaginado! Matsuri parece ser una chica llena de vitalidad.

Pobrecita. Enterarme de eso me ha hecho sentir muy mal, pues me demuestra que a veces las personas que parecen ser más privilegiadas también pueden tener grandes problemas. De todas formas, me parece admirable que Matsuri sea tan animada estando enferma.

Después del desayuno quise ir a visitarla a su habitación y llevarle algún libro para que se entretuviera, pero recordé que todos mis libros estaban en mi habitación con Konan, bajo llave. Decidí ir de todas formas y brindarle un poco de compañía, aunque no quería molestarla. Cuando llegué a su habitación, Matsuri se sobresaltó, pero inmediatamente sonrió y me invitó a pasar. En cuanto entré, advertí que tenía un pequeño vendaje en la frente y le pregunté qué le había pasado. Me dijo que se había golpeado cuando trataba de bajar un libro de la parte superior del armario.

Al parecer, su cofrecito de las joyas le había caído encima al tirar del libro pues estaba encima de él. Aunque estaba muy fatigada, Matsuri se mostró muy contenta de verme y me pidió que me acercara a abrazarla. ¡Qué chica más dulce! Estaba acostada en la cama y tenía puesta la bata más bonita que haya visto. Era café, del color de su pelo, y tenía finos brocados de hilo de plata y oro. Se veía preciosa, aún más guapa que Yugito cuando está acicalada para un banquete.

Me hizo espacio para que me sentara a su lado en la cama y le pregunté si había desayunado bien, a lo que respondió que prácticamente no había podido probar bocado desde que había llegado a Konoha no tōjō. Le pregunté si la comida no era de su agrado pero ella sonrió diciendo que le parecía más que apetitosa.

Asumí que su enfermedad no le había permitido comer como es debido. A diferencia de Yugito, Matsuri me trató con cariño y respeto durante toda la visita que le hice. Me contó que sus padres han ido a Mizu no Kuni a comprar algunas propiedades mientras ella se educa en Konoha no tōjō. No pude menos que asombrarme de que una chica tan refinada piense que necesita más educación de la que ya posee. Habla un japonés exquisito y dice cosas fascinantes; se nota que ha sido ampliamente instruida, mucho más que cualquiera de nosotras.

Me contó también que vino desde Kagi no Kuni, en donde había vivido largo tiempo, aunque ha viajado muchísimo. Me dijo que aún se hallaba muy débil para levantarse de la cama, pero me prometió que en cuanto pudiera hacerlo me dejaría probarme sus joyas y me haría un bonito peinado. Me invitó a que volviese a visitarla en la noche y, cuando me despedía para no incomodarla más, me detuvo. Me preguntó si había visto a Sakura y le conté del castigo que les habían dado a ella y a Konan.

\- ¡No es suficiente! -exclamó, y me pareció ver que sus ojos brillaban con ira.

Sin embargo, su expresión se suavizó y dijo que Konan y Sakura habían sido muy antipáticas con ella y que le parecía de muy mal gusto que Konan se hubiese burlado de forma tan cruel de un pobre muchacho enamorado. Estuve de acuerdo con ella. Nagato Uzumaki se merece los más exquisitos poemas de amor. Me sentí tan en confianza con Matsuri que estuve a punto de contarle acerca de mis sentimientos por Nagato, pero me contuve.

Habría sido muy triste para mí que Matsuri se burlara de mis tontas fantasías. Me despedí de ella y fui a mi habitación provisional. Luego fui donde Yugito y le conté que había visitado a Matsuri. Yugito me reprendió por no haberla invitado, pero yo estaba contenta de haber ido sin ella porque siempre domina la conversación y me opaca. En cambio, yendo sola donde Matsuri, había pasado un rato sumamente agradable.

No quise contarle a Yugito que iba a volver a ver a Matsuri en la noche. Creo que Yugito se puso celosa de mi visita porque se peinó muy bien y dijo que ella también iba a ver a Matsuri. Pensé en acompañarla, pero me lo prohibió. No me importó. Sabía que iría a visitarla en la noche, y eso bastaba.

En la tarde hice mis deberes y luego cenamos todas juntas. Las chicas estaban decepcionadas de no haber tenido la oportunidad de charlar más con Matsuri desde la noche anterior, pero la señorita Samui dijo que nadie debía molestarla. Yugito me contó que había ido a verla, pero que Matsuri la había despedido muy pronto porque se sentía mal. No dijo nada de haber sido invitada a visitarla en la noche, lo que me puso muy contenta.

De todas las chicas de Konoha no tōjō, Matsuri parecía preferirme a mí. Me sentí tan, tan afortunada... Me alegré de haber sacado mi vestido amarillo del armario para ponérmelo en la noche. ¡No quería desentonar tanto con su belleza!

Mientras las demás alumnas estaban reunidas en el salón escuchando a la señorita Yodo tocar el piano, Yugito cantaba peor que Nunca, por cierto, me escabullí a cambiarme y me dispuse a volver a la habitación de Matsuri. Cuando entré a sus aposentos, la encontré de pie junto a la ventana.

\- ¿Qué hermosa es la noche, verdad? -me comentó. A mí me parecía que estaba haciendo un tiempo horrible, pero jamás habría sido capaz de contradecirla. Le dije que la noche estaba hermosa y ella rio.

Me invitó a mirar con ella por la ventana y me le uní. De repente, vi algo moverse entre las sombras en el bosque. En ese instante, me pareció escuchar a Matsuri decir por lo bajo.

\- Ahí está el maldito amante de Sakura Haruno.

Yo habría podido jurar que la escuché decir exactamente eso. Le pregunté qué era lo que había dicho, y respondió.

\- He dicho que... me pregunto si Nagato Uzumaki también habrá sido amante de Sakura Haruno.

Cuando Matsuri mencionó el nombre de mi amor ligado al de otra persona se me asomaron las lágrimas a los ojos. Después de todo, Konan había dicho durante el desayuno del viernes que Nagato estaba enamorado de Sakura ¿Sería cierto? ¿Sería Nagato uno de esos hombres que enamoran a cuanta mujer bella se encuentran?

Sentí muchos celos de Sakura. Ya había superado que Nagato le hiciera cortejo a Yugito, y lo de Konan había quedado en el pasado. Pero la posibilidad de que Nagato esté enamorado de Sakura es espantosa. Ella, en el fondo, me parece no sólo muchísimo más guapa que Yugito sino brillante. Es una chica única. Mis celos fueron tales que no pude disimular ante Matsuri. Me preguntó qué me pasaba y yo, como una idiota, comencé a llorar descontroladamente.

Tuve que contárselo todo a Matsuri, necesitaba confiarle mi secreto a alguien. No me equivoqué: es la chica más dulce que he conocido. Me dijo que Nagato era un necio por no haberse enamorado de mí y que iba a compartir un secreto conmigo. Me dijo que sabía cómo hacer que cualquier chico se enamorara de ella y que quería enseñarme a hacerlo. Yo no pude evitar reír.

Matsuri es una mujer demasiado bella como para que ningún hombre pueda resistírsele y lo raro sería que hubiese alguno que no estuviera postrado a sus pies. Se lo dije y me pareció que su mirada ardía. Entonces se puso muy seria y me hizo sentarme a su lado en el diván. Se tardó unos segundos en hablar y al fin dijo que ella había heredado de sus antepasados una fórmula infalible para ser bella para siempre.

Se levantó del diván y, quitándose la llave que lleva al cuello, abrió uno de los tres cofres que hay en su habitación. De él sacó una botella de apariencia muy antigua y me dijo que en ella se encerraba el secreto de la eterna belleza. El cristal era transparente y pude ver que el líquido que contenía era de color café, como el pelo y los ojos de Matsuri.

Le pregunté qué era y ella simplemente destapó la botella y bebió un trago. Acto seguido me la extendió pero, antes que yo pudiese tocarla, volvió a retirarla diciendo.

\- Rin, yo no comparto mis secretos con alguien que no me inspire la más absoluta confianza. Yo creo que tú eres una muchacha buena y de fiar, pero este mundo está tan lleno de envidias e intrigas que no sé si sea demasiado prematuro para darte de beber del contenido de la botella.

A mí no me interesaba si Matsuri de verdad tenía el elixir de la belleza en sus manos. Lo que me interesaba era que supiera que podía confiar en mí. Me apresuré a asegurarle que podía contar con mi lealtad incondicional y que jamás la traicionaría, pero ella dijo que tendría que demostrárselo antes que me convidara de su elixir secreto.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -le pregunté.

\- Por mí... no mucho. Creo que la verdadera pregunta es qué tanto estarías dispuesta a hacer por ser bella y deseada -respondió ella. Yo no entendía muy bien el significado de sus palabras, así que Matsuri prosiguió -Vivimos es un mundo cruel, pequeña. Las personas buenas sufren y las personas que menos se lo merecen son las más privilegiadas. Mira a Sakura Haruno, por ejemplo. A ella no le interesa Nagato y, sin embargo, según su mejor amiga, él la ama.  
La vida es injusta. A veces tenemos que aprender de la forma más dura. Y otras veces tenemos que hacer cosas que... bueno, cosas que tal vez otros no entenderían, pero que son necesarias para que podamos ser felices. ¿Tú quieres ser feliz, Rin? - preguntó.

Yo le dije que sí, que lo que más deseaba era ser feliz. Entonces volvió a preguntarme qué tanto estaría dispuesta a hacer por mi felicidad. Le dije que haría lo que fuera por serlo. Entonces Matsuri me hizo una pregunta muy rara:

\- Rin... ¿alguna vez has estado desnuda con un hombre?

Su pregunta me desconcertó tanto que no pude contestar. Sentí mucha vergüenza. Nadie me había preguntado una cosa así. Matsuri volvió a sentarse a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla, pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

\- Eres una niña muy inocente, Rin -dijo-. Y aunque ésa es una cualidad verdaderamente encantadora... es también tu mayor problema.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -le pregunté.

\- ¿Has vivido en este internado la mayor parte de tu vida, verdad? –preguntó ella. Yo asentí, y Matsuri continuó- Se te nota, pequeña. Casi que han logrado transformarte en una religiosa... y a los hombres no les gustan las mujeres así. A los hombres les gustan las mujeres que... saben ser mujeres. El recato y el pudor no van a llevarte a ningún lado. ¿Qué crees que ha impedido que Nagato se fije en ti?

\- Que no tengo nada llamativo. Soy una chiquilla insignificante -dije.

\- Eso es sólo porque tú quieres que sea así -me dijo.

Yo le dije que no, que yo no lo quería así, que haría hasta lo imposible por dejar de serlo. Entonces Matsuri dijo que debía empezar por estar desnuda con un hombre. Yo me quedé muda, y ella clavó sus ojos en mí.

\- ¿Te da miedo? -preguntó.

La idea me espantaba, pero no se lo dije. Contesté que nunca antes había pensado en algo así, y no era mentira.

\- No tienes por qué mentirme, Rin -dijo Matsuri- Sé que sí te da miedo. Pero no debes temer. Créeme. Es como... una aventura. Una vez hayas estado desnuda con un hombre, tu vida cambiará por completo. Serás feliz. Sobre todo, si lo haces con el hombre que yo escoja para ti.

\- ¿Cómo? -pregunté. Sentía que iba a llorar otra vez, pero no quería que Matsuri pensara que yo era una niña tonta e inexperta. Quería que me considerara digna de su amistad.

\- Es menester que sigas mi consejo, Rin. Si fueras capaz de hacerlo, sería para mí la mayor prueba de amistad que podrías darme. Tienes que convertirte en una mujer de verdad y dejar de ser una niña inútil. Así podré confiar en tu lealtad, la lealtad que sólo una mujer puede ofrecer. Las niñas son necias y asustadizas. Eso me aburre. Dime Rin, ¿nunca has querido hacer algo diferente? ¿Lanzarte al vacío? ¿Tomar tus propias decisiones? Debe ser horrible haber vivido toda una vida siguiendo las indicaciones de la señorita Samui y de Yugito Nii... Pero yo presiento que dentro de ti hay una mujer maravillosa que esta con el deseo por salir.  
Por ejemplo, yo jamás sostendría esta conversación con otra chica de Konoha no tōjō. Tú eres única, diferente a las demás. Quiero mucho ser tu amiga. Quiero poder confiar en ti. Pero sólo podré hacerlo una vez estés con un hombre. Así seremos iguales y... podré contarte todos mis secretos. De lo contrario, sentiré que estoy con una mojigata y no podría sentirme en confianza. ¿Me comprendes?

Claro que sí la comprendía. Yo sabía que era de por sí un milagro que Matsuri me prefiriese a las demás. No quería perder la oportunidad de tener una amiga de verdad. La idea de estar desnuda con un hombre me horrorizaba, pero no había mentido: habría hecho lo que fuera por ser feliz. Y para mí ser feliz significaba ser amiga de Matsuri. Muchísimo más que ser bella o que Nagato Uzumaki se fijase algún día en mí. Quería tener una amiga que me viese como su igual... tener una relación de amistad como la de Konan y Sakura.

\- Entonces, Rin... ¿lo harás? -preguntó Matsuri. Yo le pregunté si eso no sería un pecado y ella rio desenfrenadamente.

\- ¡No me digas que crees que tus compañeras son vírgenes! -dijo.

\- ¿No lo son? -le pregunté.

\- Yo en definitiva no lo soy -dijo ella-. He estado con tantos hombres que ya perdí la cuenta. Y eso me hace infinitamente más deseable. Es eso lo que me ha dado tanta seguridad en mi comportamiento con ellos. Matsuri pasó los dedos por el escote de su bata y agregó -Dime con toda sinceridad, Rin ¿puedes ver lo que un hombre encuentra deseable en mí?

Yo me quedé viéndola y en ese momento sentí miedo. No es que no la encontrara hermosa, pero me intimidaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

\- Sí -contesté-. Entiendo por qué cualquier hombre perdería su cabeza por ti.

\- Si tan sólo supieras cuántos lo han hecho... Enloquecer por mí, digo. Y ésa puede ser tu suerte... Me refiero a que tú también puedes hacerlos enloquecer de pasión, por supuesto. Sólo necesito que hagas ese pequeño sacrificio por mí. No es mucho pedir, Rin. Aunque no lo creas, yo también me siento sola. No tengo una buena amiga con la que pueda contar en las buenas y en las malas... y yo quiero que esa amiga seas tú. Lo deseo con todo mi corazón. ¿Qué dices, pequeña?

Al decir eso, me extendió sus brazos mirándome a los ojos con dulzura, y luego me dio un tierno abrazo. Yo sentí, por primera vez, que alguien me quería. ¿Cómo podría haberme negado a hacer lo que me pedía? Yo también quería ser su amiga, con todo mi corazón.

\- Haré lo que me pidas -le dije, mientras me estrechaba en sus brazos. No sabía por qué, pero los ojos me lloraban solos.

\- ¿Me das tu palabra? -preguntó.

\- Sí. Te doy mi palabra -le dije.

Entonces Matsuri se levantó y tomó un cuchillito de cobre que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

\- Vamos a sellar nuestra amistad con un pacto, Rin.

Yo le pregunté cómo íbamos a hacerlo, aunque ya sospechaba lo que tenía en mente.

\- Con un pacto de sangre, por supuesto –dijo- Dame tu mano.

Yo le di mi mano aunque estaba temblando. Quise ocultar el miedo que sentía pues me daba mucha vergüenza ser tan cobarde ante ella. Pero ella fue muy dulce.

\- Estás muy nerviosa, Rin. No temas. Cuando hay cariño de verdad, el dolor se pasa muy rápido -dijo, e inmediatamente me hizo una pequeña incisión en la palma de la mano.

Antes que yo pudiese reaccionar al dolor, Matsuri ya estaba recogiendo mi sangre dentro de la botella de vidrio. Acto seguido, me besó la herida y me dobló los dedos hacia dentro, haciendo que mi mano quedase cerrada en un puño. Me pareció ver que sus ojos se ponían ligeramente rojos. Entonces Matsuri se hizo una cortada en la palma de la mano, y me la extendió.

\- Bésala y bebe mi sangre -dijo.

Yo no quería hacerlo pero lo último que deseaba era ofenderla, así que haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, me acerqué para tocar su herida con mis labios. Traté de hacer como que bebía, pero Matsuri me descubrió.

\- ¿Qué esperas Rin? Yo he bebido tu sangre -dijo.

Tenía que ser justa con ella. Tomé su palma y succioné la sangre que brotaba de ella. Matsuri rio y se puso de pie.

\- ¡Fantástico! -dijo-. Ahora somos hermanas de sangre. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

Yo asentí y traté de sonreír, pero me sentía un poco mareada.

\- Ahora debemos discutir los detalles del pacto que has hecho conmigo - dijo-. Nadie, por ningún motivo, debe enterarse jamás de esto... ni de lo que vamos a hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo -le dije, sintiéndome aliviada.

\- Magnífico. Entonces, ésta será la noche en que estés por primera vez con un hombre -dijo.

\- ¿Esta noche? ¿Esta misma noche? -pregunté, aterrada.

\- No querrás decirme que después de todo esto vas a faltar a tu palabra, Rin, ¿o sí? ¡Creí que eras mi amiga! -dijo Matsuri.

\- ¡Claro que soy tu amiga! ¡Soy tu amiga ahora y para siempre, Matsuri! Lo haré cuando tú digas -respondí, aunque quería salir huyendo de allí a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Dónde está tu habitación? —me preguntó.

Le indiqué cómo llegar a ella, y entonces dijo que lo dejara todo en sus manos. Le pregunté qué quería decir con eso y ella sólo respondió.

\- Deja la puerta de tu habitación entreabierta antes de irte a dormir. Del resto me encargaré yo.

Para ese momento ya estaba sintiéndome muy extraña. La cabeza me daba vueltas y pensé que iba a desmayarme. Matsuri debe haberse dado cuenta, porque rio un poco y me despidió. Yo me apresuré a llegar a la habitación rosa tan pronto como pude y apenas si logré alcanzar el lecho antes de caer presa del más intenso cansancio. Antes de contar hasta tres, ya estaba dormida. Lo que ocurrió a continuación lo recuerdo como si fuera un sueño y no podría asegurar qué partes del relato son verídicas.

Creo haber entreabierto los ojos en algún momento de la noche cuando afuera caían rayos y se escuchaba el rumor del trueno. Me pareció distinguir dos figuras al pie de mi cama, una era la de Matsuri y la otra era la de un hombre.

\- ¿Es ésta? -preguntó la voz masculina.

\- Sí. Ésta es -dijo ella.

\- Quítale el vestido -dijo él.

Yo no tenía ningún control sobre mí misma. En un momento dado, sentí que ya no tenía ninguna ropa puesta y fui consciente de mi desnudez. Quise taparme con algo pero no podía moverme. Entonces lo sentí sobre mí. Era muy pesado aunque flaco. Respiraba encima de mi cara y tenía un aliento pesado. Deseé zafarme con toda mi alma, los músculos no me obedecían... no pude ni siquiera gritar. Fue cuando vi sus ojos mirándome directamente. Juro nunca haber visto una mirada tan blanca y malvada, tan inconmensurablemente malvada. Esos ojos eran dos pozos que llevaban directamente al infierno. Debo haber perdido el conocimiento a causa del miedo.

Cuando desperté, estaba desnuda y adolorida. Me levanté de la cama con mucha dificultad. Había cumplido con mi parte del trato. Tuve muchas ganas de sentarme a llorar, pero me dije que no valía la pena hacerlo por algo que ya había pasado. Si estar con un hombre era algo tan horrible, al menos podía consolarme con el hecho de que no había faltado a mi promesa y ahora Matsuri y yo podríamos ser las mejores amigas.

No sabía quién era el hombre que Matsuri había llevado a mi habitación y nunca quería averiguarlo. Deseaba olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido y pensar solamente en el juramento de amistad de Matsuri. Ahora ella había comprobado que podía confiar en mí. ¿Cómo no estar feliz? Pude demostrar que no soy una niña remilgada sino una mujer valiente. Nunca había hecho algo tan doloroso... y lo hice por lealtad. Para demostrarnos a Matsuri y a mí misma que no soy una persona que se acobarda cuando de cumplir con sus promesas se trata. Ahora soy digna de su amistad.

Cuando bajé a desayunar esta mañana, no quise hablar con nadie y mucho menos con Yugito. Me senté sola en el extremo de una de las bancas y tomé mi leche en silencio. Sentí náuseas con el primer trago, pero me obligué a bebería de todas formas. Los panecillos me supieron muy mal; estaban demasiado secos. Tenía deseos de algo diferente, pero no sabía de qué. Me apresuré a levantarme de la mesa pues tenía muchos deseos de ir a ver a Matsuri. Quería oír de sus labios lo orgullosa que estaba de mí y dar comienzo a una nueva etapa de mi vida. Por fin iba a tener una amiga de verdad.

Aunque me costaba caminar, hice un esfuerzo por hacerlo erguida y no demostrar nada del dolor que estaba sintiendo en el cuerpo o el alma. Subí a la habitación de Matsuri y encontré que ya no tenía la gasa en la frente. ¡Qué hermosa estaba! Se había puesto un vestido carmesí y el pelo color castaño le caía sobre los hombros y la espalda, moviéndose en armonía con ella. Esta oscura mañana Matsuri estaba en verdad resplandeciente, tenía los labios rojos y las mejillas sonrosadas. En cuanto me vio, corrió a abrazarme y me dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios diciendo.

\- ¡Rin! Querida Rin, lo hiciste. ¡Eres una mujer! Tenemos que celebrarlo.

Yo sonreí y Matsuri me acarició el rostro con dulzura, pero me hizo estremecer con sus palabras en vez de reconfortarme.

\- Verás cómo cada vez se pone mejor. ¡Esto es sólo el comienzo!

\- ¿Qué se pone mejor? —le pregunté, asustada.

\- Lo que hiciste anoche, por supuesto.

\- Matsuri, yo... nunca quiero repetir ese acto. Lo que pasó quisiera olvidarlo - le dije, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Olvidarlo? Pero, querida, ¡si lo volviste loco! Lo sedujiste, Rin, como una mujer de mundo. Ese hombre partió de tus brazos satisfecho y deseando más de la miel que le diste a probar.

No podía creer lo que Matsuri me estaba diciendo.

\- Perdona, Matsuri, pero yo... -comencé a decir.

\- Lo vi todo, Rin. ¡Cuán maravilloso fue tu primer encuentro con un hombre! Eres una encantadora de hombres innata... como yo -dijo.

\- ¿De veras? -pregunté, balbuciendo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, querida. No todas las mujeres nacen con el don de proporcionar un placer tan inmenso como el que tú le diste a él anoche.

Casi quise preguntarle a Matsuri quién era "él" pero decidí que sería mejor no saberlo. El recuerdo de su existencia me producía náuseas, y no quería que Matsuri se diese cuenta de ello. Además, Matsuri estaba diciéndome que, de alguna forma, yo era como ella. Y no había nada más hermoso que pudiera haberme dicho.

\- Ahora, Rin -prosiguió- es hora de que yo cumpla con mi parte del trato. Voy a hacerte bella.

Matsuri tomó la botella. La destapó y, aireándola un poco, me la extendió.

\- Has demostrado ser digna de mi elixir de la belleza, Rin Nohara. Puedes beber. El efecto no es inmediato, por supuesto. Tendrás que darle algo de tiempo y hacer algunas cosas que ya te explicaré, nada demasiado complicado. Ya las llevarás a cabo instintivamente.

Estaba tan agobiada por todo lo que había vivido que no quise indagar más. Tomé la botella y me la acerqué a los labios. Cuando ya iba a tomar un sorbo, el hedor que salía de ella me detuvo.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Matsuri? -le pregunté sorprendida. Nunca había olido algo tan desagradable.

\- Belleza -dijo ella.

Jamás pensé que la belleza pudiese oler así. Aguantando la respiración, bebí un trago de su contenido y lo pasé tan rápidamente como pude.

\- Verás la hermosura en la que te convertirás, Rin. Serás la envidia de todo Konoha no tōjō. Yugito Nii palidecerá a tu lado y... Nagato Uzumaki tendrá que rogarte para que te fijes en él.

Pensé que esas palabras me llenarían de dicha, pero no fue así. Lo único que quería era que Matsuri me quisiera. De nuevo me sentí mareada y ella me despachó a mi habitación, aconsejándome tomar una siesta.

\- Necesitas dormir, querida mía. Hoy me siento bien, así que bajaré al salón en la tarde. Nos veremos allí.

Yo volví a la habitación rosa y caí profundamente dormida en cuanto me acosté. Tuve sueños espantosos, sueños del hombre que me había visitado la noche anterior. Él me tocaba y yo no quería que lo hiciera, me obligaba a quitarme la ropa y me hacía daño. Desperté muy desorientada. Afuera caía una tempestad horrible y me levanté tambaleándome. Recordé la botella misteriosa de la que había bebido y me pregunté si ya me habría puesto más bella. Tomé mi pequeño espejo de mano y me senté en el tocador después de encender una vela.

Pero cuando elevé el espejo a la altura de mi rostro, se quebró sin que yo hubiera hecho nada. Aterrorizada, me puse de pie de un salto y corrí a la habitación de Matsuri. Algo muy raro estaba ocurriéndome; necesitaba preguntarle qué era con urgencia. Matsuri no estaba allí. Me acerqué a su tocador y, cuando me miré en el espejo, en vez de verme a mí misma vi a Matsuri.

Pero no era la Matsuri que yo conocía, era una Matsuri transfigurada. Tenía los ojos rojos y una sonrisa salvaje que enseñaba dos largos colmillos. Me asusté tanto que tomé lo primero que encontré a la mano y lo lancé contra el espejo con todas mis fuerzas. Entonces me di cuenta de que había hecho algo desastroso. No sólo había roto el espejo de Matsuri en mil pedazos sino que también había quebrado su botella transparente, derramando el contenido sobre el tocador y la alfombra.

Tomé la esponja de baño de Matsuri y limpié el líquido en cuanto me fue posible. Luego tomé un chal que estaba tirado sobre el diván y lo extendí sobre el espejo, tapándolo ¿Qué pensaría Matsuri? ¿Podría perdonarme algo tan horrible? Pensé en huir de su habitación y negar que hubiese tenido algo que ver con lo ocurrido pero me senté a esperarla en el diván. Si de verdad íbamos a ser las mejores amigas, debía ser honesta con ella y contarle lo que me estaba pasando.

Matsuri se tardó un largo rato en llegar. Yo había estado llorando sin parar y me sobresalté cuando abrió la puerta. No pude evitar correr a sus brazos y contarle todo entre sollozos. ¡Pero Matsuri es una chica tan buena! Se limitó a abrazarme y a decirme que todo iba a estar bien. Me tranquilizó y me dijo que en cuanto me hubiera alimentado de verdad todo tendría sentido para mí.

No sé cómo supo que ni siquiera había merendado; debía notárseme lo débil que me sentía. También me reiteró su amistad y me besó en ambas mejillas, secándome las lágrimas.

\- Verás cómo todo esto que ahora te parece tan raro se desvanecerá dándole paso a la verdadera felicidad. Vas a ser dichosa, Rin -dijo.

Luego se ofreció a acompañarme a mi habitación, pero yo le recordé que tenía que volver a la habitación donde ahora estoy escribiendo. Entonces Matsuri me dijo que sería mejor que nos viésemos mañana, porque no soporta a Konan. Me recordó que a veces se siente muy enferma y que, por lo tanto, es posible que no vaya a clases, pero me hizo prometerle que iría a verla de no tener ella las fuerzas de bajar a reunirse con el resto de nosotras en la mañana.

Me dijo que debíamos mantener en la más absoluta confidencialidad todo lo que habíamos vivido juntas durante el fin de semana. Yo me sentí aliviada y feliz. No quiero que nadie sepa todo lo que he hecho, pero mi corazón está lleno de alegría de pensar que tengo una amiga que me quiere realmente y con quien compartir los mayores secretos de mi vida.

Recogí las pocas cosas que tenía en la habitación rosa y me vine a dormir a la habitación que comparto con Konan. Tal vez en algún momento del futuro Matsuri y yo podamos compartir un cuarto en Konoha no tōjō. ¡Cuán feliz me haría eso! Ahora, querido diario, me voy a dormir, no sin antes volver a escribir unas palabras que estoy segura me seguirán llenando de regocijo mientras viva: por fin tengo una verdadera amiga."

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

\- ¡Konan! Konan, ¡despierta! -exclamé, sacudiéndola.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó, espabilándose y sujetando su crucifijo.

\- Konan, he leído el diario de Rin -le dije entre sollozos- Aún no he visto las últimas páginas, pero necesito que te levantes ya mismo y lo leas tú también.

Konan percibió mi urgencia y, sin pensarlo, me recibió el cuaderno de las manos. Frotándose los ojos, se incorporó en el lecho y se dispuso a leer el diario de Rin.

"Juro que me vengaré, Matsuri. Lo juro", dije para mis adentros, mientras apretaba con fuerza el alféizar de la ventana. Fue entonces cuando le pedí a Kami-sama que me permitiera darle muerte al **Vampyr** , pasara lo que pasara. Miré al firmamento a través del cristal de la ventana, y supe que no descansaría hasta que así fuera. Lo que le habían hecho a Rin Nohara no tenía perdón ni de Kami-sama ni de nadie. Y yo me encargaría de que Matsuri pagara por todas y cada una de las lágrimas que por su culpa se hubieran derramado, no sólo en Konoha no tōjō, sino por donde quiera que ella hubiese estado. En ese momento, vi un destello fugaz en el cielo. Rin nos estaría acompañando.

Cuando Konan estaba terminando de leer las páginas, tuve que encender otra vela. Aún no amanecía, y mi amiga y yo continuamos juntas con la lectura del diario de Rin.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

" **Lunes 3 de noviembre de 1879.**

No puedo creer lo que ha pasado. ¡Qué desdichada soy! Esta mañana ha muerto Matsuri. Sí. Lo escribo y aún no logro hacerme caer en la cuenta de que ésa es la realidad. Mi amiga, mi única amiga ha muerto. No puedo contener las lágrimas mientras escribo. Ha sido un lobo. Un maldito lobo.

Matsuri fue atacada mientras dormía. Nadie sabe cómo pudo entrar el lobo a nuestro edificio. ¡Ojalá hubiera sido yo a quien matara! Ahora estoy de nuevo sola en el mundo. Sola, sin una amiga de verdad y llevando a cuestas el espantoso secreto de los actos que cometí. Sólo tú puedes saber el dolor que me embarga, querido diario. Sólo tú. Matsuri no será enterrada.

La van a dejar en el cementerio de Konoha no tōjō. Se dice que su rostro ha quedado desfigurado. ¡Cuánto quisiera abrazaría! ¡Matsuri, mi hermosa Matsuri! Y pensar que sólo ayer les enseñaba a mis compañeras divertidos bailes de salón mientras yo dormía. He debido estar allí con ella para no privarme de su presencia en los que serían los últimos instantes de su vida.

¿Cómo puede haberme ocurrido esto? ¿Por qué me castiga Kami-sama? Justo cuando había conseguido la amistad de alguien ¡se la lleva para siempre! No he podido probar bocado hoy. Me siento muy débil. Agradezco que hayan cancelado las clases porque no puedo hacer nada fuera de llorar. ¡Matsuri! ¡Mi querida Matsuri! Ojalá Kami-sama me reúna contigo pronto. Con el pecado que llevo encima, no le veo mucho sentido a vivir si tú no estás aquí."

" **Lunes 3 de noviembre de 1879, más tarde en la noche.**

No puedo dormir. He despertado sintiendo mucha hambre, pero no sé de qué. No me apetece la comida normal. Konan no está en su cama ¿a dónde se habrá metido esta vez? Ah, no importa. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que ella y Sakura hagan.

Hoy en la tarde, durante la misa de Matsuri, Sakura ha comenzado a reírse como una idiota y la señora Kin se la ha llevado arrastrándola del brazo a su habitación. Allí la tienen encerrada sin alimentos. El capellán Tobirama dice que puede tener peste de rabia, pero yo creo que se alegraba de la muerte de mi única amiga. Sakura Haruno es el demonio. Me alegra que tenga tanta hambre como yo."

" **Martes 4 de noviembre de 1879.**

Algo raro está pasando. Ahora resulta que a Sakura se le ocurrió que a Matsuri no la ha matado ningún lobo sino que murió por su propia enfermedad. Al revisar la habitación de Matsuri, la señorita Samui encontró debajo de la cama todas las comidas que le habían llevado el fin de semana… O al menos así lo creyó la señorita Samui, porque yo sé que no es verdad.

Matsuri estaba enferma, pero nunca se habría dejado morir de hambre voluntariamente. Todo debe ser obra de Konan y Sakura; ellas pueden haber escondido los alimentos allí para arruinar el buen nombre de Matsuri ¡Incluso son muy capaces de haber puesto las ratas! ¿No les encantan los sapos?

Sakura sigue en su habitación, pero ya no está encerrada. El doctor Gaara la revisó y, según dice la señorita Samui, no tiene peste de rabia como ya lo suponía yo. Han dejado de buscar al tal merodeador de Konoha no tōjō y al lobo. ¡Yo ni siquiera me había dado por enterada de que había un merodeador! No sé qué pasa en este internado de locos. ¡Qué hambre tengo, por Kami-sama! Cada vez que trato de comer algo el estómago se me pega al espinazo y tengo que salir corriendo a vomitar. ¿Estaré enferma?"

" **Miércoles 5 de noviembre de 1879.**

No he querido contarle a nadie cuan enferma me siento. Si el médico llegase a revisarme, todos podrían enterarse de que ya no soy casta. No podría soportar tal vergüenza en estos momentos de dolor. Extraño a Matsuri ¿Dónde estás, amiga mía? A veces me parece como si Matsuri no hubiera muerto... Es como si estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo. Difícilmente soporto la compañía de las demás alumnas. Yugito me dice que estoy actuando de forma extraña y sé que es verdad. La pócima de belleza de Matsuri no surtió efecto. Estoy más fea que nunca."

" **Viernes 7 de noviembre de 1879.**

Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño. Soñé que estaba desnuda con otras chicas. Ellas venían a mí y me decían que era una de ellas. Entonces me daban de beber de una copa, y yo bebía hasta saciarme. El líquido era parecido al vino tinto, pero no sabía a vino. Estaba delicioso. Me levanté sintiéndome mejor que en mucho tiempo. Cuando me miré al espejo, noté que mis ojeras habían desaparecido. No tuve hambre cuando bajé a desayunar. Era como si lo que había bebido en los sueños me hubiese satisfecho por completo. Siento la presencia de Matsuri constantemente. Mañana le llevaré flores al cementerio."

" **Domingo 9 de noviembre de 1879.**

Esta mañana decidí confesarme con el capellán Tobirama. Le dije que había estado desnuda con un hombre. Él no dijo nada por unos instantes. Ni siquiera se asomó a ver quién confesaba tan espantosa ofensa. Luego me dijo que de penitencia debía rezar dos rosarios y ofrecer la comunión por el perdón de mis pecados. Después me pasó algo muy raro durante la misa. Al recibir el cuerpo de Cristo sentí como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas por dentro. Comencé a llorar, pero no por el ardor sino por un dolor profundo que sentía en el corazón. Creo que tal vez Cristo me perdonó en parte. Seguiré tratando de cumplir con mis obligaciones religiosas. Tal vez algún día pueda ser redimida."

" **Lunes 17 de noviembre de 1879.**

Cada vez que recibo la comunión, me siento mejor. He podido tomar mis alimentos con regularidad. Me pregunto si tal vez Matsuri haya muerto de inanición. Como me sentía en los días pasados, yo también habría tirado mis alimentos debajo de la cama si me los hubieran llevado al cuarto. Gracias a Kami-sama me estoy curando. ¿Será una enfermedad contagiosa? ¿Me la habrá transmitido Matsuri antes de morir? El cielo sigue nublado y no hemos visto el sol en mucho tiempo. Es extraño. Me he sentido más consolada en cuanto a la muerte de Matsuri. Ya no lloro tanto. Lloro más por lo que fui capaz de hacer. Espero que Kami-sama pueda perdonarme."

" **Miércoles 26 de noviembre de 1879.**

Anoche tuve una pesadilla espantosa. Soñé que estaba sentada en mi cama y observaba a Konan durmiendo en la suya. De repente, dentro del sueño, sentí hambre. Pero no quería comida. Me acercaba a Konan y miraba su cuello. Podía ver su pulso suave reflejándose en el leve movimiento de la vena que lo surcaba, y sentí un deseo incomprensible de clavarle los dientes. ¡Tenía sed de su sangre! Era superior a mis fuerzas; tenía que hacerlo. Entonces Konan se movió y el crucifijo que lleva al cuello quedó expuesto. Al verlo, fue como si los ojos se me estuvieran quemando. No pude reprimir un alarido de dolor y tuve que meterme dentro de mi cama, temblando. Desperté a la madrugada cuando Konan ya había salido de su cama. ¡Gracias a Kami-sama fue sólo una pesadilla! Corrí a lavarme la cara y me alegré de no sentir ninguna quemazón con la comunión durante la misa. Pude desayunar normalmente ¿Por qué habré soñado algo tan horrible?"

" **Martes 2 de diciembre de 1879.**

He vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla que la semana pasada. Debo estar enloqueciendo. Evito cruzarme con Konan en los pasillos y procuro quedarme dormida antes de que ella suba a la habitación ¿Qué me pasa?"

" **Miércoles 3 de diciembre de 1879.**

Anoche soñé con Matsuri. En el sueño escuchaba su voz llamándome desde El cementerio. Yo abría la ventana y escuchaba sus lamentos. Matsuri gritaba que la habían encerrado viva en el ataúd. Yo cerraba la ventana y me tapaba los oídos pero no podía dejar de escucharla. Mi amiga aullaba con lo que parecía ser dolor infinito, pidiéndome que la sacara. No he podido comer nada en todo el día. No paro de pensar en las horribles pesadillas que estoy teniendo.

No tengo a quién acudir y me siento más sola que nunca. Quisiera poder irme de Konoha no tōjō. Lo que he vivido en este lugar no me permite tener un solo instante de paz. Cada ruido que oigo me sobresalta y ni siquiera Yugito con todas sus frivolidades es capaz de distraerme. Me he encontrado mirando los cuellos de mis compañeras con frecuencia. Que Kami-sama se apiade de mí. Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo."

" **Sábado 13 de diciembre de 1879.**

He pensado en quitarme la vida. Ya no hallo otra salida. Anoche volví a soñar que Matsuri me llamaba a gritos. El dolor de sus gemidos era tan insoportable que fui hasta el cementerio de la capilla. A medida que me acercaba, los gritos se hacían aún más fuertes. Me quedé parada frente a su ataúd, preguntándome incluso dentro del mismo sueño si algo así podía ser posible. Matsuri me rogaba que levantara la tapa, pero habían puesto una pesada lápida sobre el ataúd. Yo le decía llorando que no podía hacerlo y ella me suplicaba que hiciese un esfuerzo; que se ahogaba allí adentro. Yo hice uso de todas mis fuerzas y al fin logré correr la lápida hasta la mitad. Pero luego sentí el impulso de salir corriendo a mi cuarto. Esta mañana los músculos me dolían como si de verdad hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo físico."

" **Domingo 14 de diciembre de 1879.**

Los lamentos de Matsuri me han llevado de nuevo al cementerio. He terminado de correr la lápida de piedra. Matsuri me ordenó que abriese la tapa, pero yo tuve miedo. Salí corriendo de allí y regresé a mi habitación. Cuando desperté, Konan aún dormía. Me lavé a toda prisa y bajé a desayunar pero no pude comer nada. No he sido capaz de ir a la cripta durante el día. Tengo miedo de que no haya sido un sueño."

" **Lunes 15 de diciembre de 1879.**

Lo he hecho. He abierto la tapa del ataúd de Matsuri. Estaba furiosa conmigo por no haberlo hecho la noche anterior. Me tomó de los hombros y me dirigió una mirada aterradora. Entonces vi como su rostro se transformaba en el mismo que había visto reflejado en el espejo de su habitación. Tenía largos colmillos afilados y ojos rojos. No pude zafarme de su abrazo. Matsuri me clavó los colmillos en el cuello y bebió mi sangre como yo hubiese querido hacerlo con Konan en mi sueño. Entonces saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía y la empujé dentro del ataúd, cerrando la tapa sobre ella. Cuando desperté, aún tenía las heridas en el cuello. No ha sido un sueño, ¡nada ha sido un sueño! Esta noche misma me quitaré la vida. Mi única amiga me ha transformado en un monstruo y ella también lo es. Un monstruo que bebe sangre humana. No tengo perdón de Kami-sama."

" **Martes 16 de diciembre de 1879.**

He perdido mi voluntad. Matsuri ha hecho que deje la cama y abra nuevamente el ataúd. Una vez más ha bebido mi sangre. La he dejado fuera de su ataúd en la cripta y me he arrastrado hasta aquí. Estoy muy débil. Konan no está en su cama esta noche. Me alegro por ella. Esta vez no habría resistido la tentación de alimentarme de su sangre. Pobres de mis compañeras. No han sabido de los dos monstruos que las han acompañado todo este tiempo. Me parece que sale el sol. Necesito cerrar los ojos."

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Cuando Konan y yo llegamos a la última página del diario de Rin, también salía el sol. Rin había fallecido la madrugada de ese día martes en nuestros brazos. Apagamos la vela y ambas nos quedamos dormidas con lágrimas en los ojos. Nadie vino a despertarnos en todo el día. El duelo por Rin se sentía en cada rincón de Konoha no tōjō. En la noche, bajamos a cenar con las demás alumnas. Yugito tenía los ojos hinchados y la señorita Samui estaba más silenciosa que nunca.

Hubiese querido darle consuelo a alguna de las dos, pero no lo tenía ni para mí misma, el odio por Matsuri me consumía y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera salir a buscarla y darle muerte. Noté que mis compañeras no tenían hambre pero se obligaban a comer por miedo a que las enviaran a casa, o quizá para no correr con la misma suerte de Rin.

\- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? -me preguntó Konan.

\- Encontrar al **Vampyr** , Konan. Encontrar al maldito **Vampyr**.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"** **Diario de Rin Nohara** **"** empieza y termina acá, como vieron fue algo corta al igual que el anterior. A partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Neji y Sasuke** que ya veré como agregarlos, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	16. Capítulo 16: Murciélagos

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que tendré que intentar actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

 _ **Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco indirecta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Murciélagos.**

La Navidad en Konoha no tōjō pasó con el luto más estricto. Nadie estaba de ánimos para celebrar las festividades. Como no había clases, las alumnas se dedicaban a leer en silencio y las institutrices se reunían a hacer punto de cruz. Konan y yo sabíamos que debíamos revisar cuanto antes los contenidos del cofrecito de Matsuri que había guardado en mi baúl, pero estaba cerrado.

\- Apuesto a que la llave que le quitamos a la señorita Samui puede abrirlo -dijo Konan.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunté.

\- Mira la cerradura del cofrecito: si la memoria no me falla, hace juego con la del baúl ¡Ni siquiera es más pequeña! Además... tiene las mismas aplicaciones que la llave.

\- No tenemos nada que perder ensayándola -repliqué.

Efectivamente, la llave que abría el baúl de Matsuri también abrió el pequeño cofre adornado. Salté alrededor de Konan, felicitándola por ser tan ingeniosa y observadora. El cofre contenía una serie de objetos extraños que no quisimos tocar, entre ellos un puñal de piedra afilada y una botella con alguna sustancia pulverizada. Había también un libro negro sin ninguna inscripción en la cubierta.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos abrirlo? -me preguntó Konan.

\- No lo sé -dije- Me da una pésima sensación.

\- ¿Y si contiene pistas acerca del paradero de Matsuri?

\- Matsuri podría estar en cualquier parte. No creo que un libro pueda contarnos dónde está en estos momentos.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

\- Sugiero que le entreguemos el cofre con todos sus contenidos al padre Itachi. Me sentiré más tranquila si es él quien lo revisa.

Escondimos el cofre pequeño con el libro negro y el puñal de piedra en la habitación vacía donde nos habíamos escondido aquella mañana en que Matsuri había huido, hasta que pudiésemos ir a ver al padre Itachi de nuevo.

\- No quiero cargar más con algo de Matsuri -le dije a Konan.

\- Me parece muy sabio de tu parte -dijo mi amiga.

Konan y yo estábamos especialmente atentas al comportamiento del resto de nuestras compañeras. Nadie podía asegurarnos que Matsuri no le hubiese hecho a otra lo mismo que a Rin... pero como todas estaban tan afectadas por su muerte, era muy difícil de saber. Konan había guardado el diario con el resto de sus libros atesorados. Sabíamos que, de leerlo alguien más, pensaría que nuestra compañera se había vuelto loca.

¡Pobre Rin! Esperaba que, al menos desde el cielo, pudiese ver cuánto la habíamos querido en realidad todos quienes la habíamos conocido. Lo más doloroso era pensar en lo sola que se había sentido en vida. ¡Y pensar que se veía tan alegre! Hubiese querido ser su amiga y hacerle ver lo especial que era. De todas las alumnas de Konoha no tōjō, era la más sencilla y natural. En realidad, sí era como una niña pequeña.

Muchas noches me quedé dormida llorando, sin poder dejar de pensar en ella y en todo lo que le había pasado. ¿Quién habría sido el hombre que Matsuri había designado para tan despiadado ultraje? ¿Qué tipo de ser habría sido capaz de hacerle algo tan espantoso a un ser indefenso? No habíamos tenido noticias de ataques en la región y, por lo tanto, tuvimos que suponer que Matsuri se había marchado a algún lugar lejano.

\- Quizá quiera regresar por su libro y su cofrecito -apuntó Konan- Cuando se fue, no tenía modo de saber que no estaban dentro del baúl que no pudo abrir. Ay, me atormenta no entender a qué vino a Konoha no tōjō ni por qué huyó...

\- Yo no entiendo por qué fingió estar muerta.

\- Tal vez no fingió estar muerta -dijo ella-. ¿No crees que sea posible que el agua bendita que le echaste encima y una segunda quemadura con el crucifijo le hayan hecho perder el sentido después de un rato?

\- Todo es posible –dije- Cuando de un demonio se trata, cualquier cosa puede esperarse. Quizá vino a Konoha no tōjō porque vivir en un internado es una forma fácil de alimentarse. Tiene muchas víctimas de dónde escoger dentro de sus muros.

\- Sí, pero casi todos los ataques ocurrieron en las granjas vecinas. Hasta ahora, que sepamos, sólo atacó a Rin en este lugar -dijo ella.

\- También trató de atacarme a mí... Por cierto, ¿qué crees que buscaba esa noche cuando revolvió mi habitación? -pregunté.

\- Si no lo sabes tú, muchísimo menos yo -dijo Konan.

\- Me pregunto si se le habría perdido algo y pensó que yo lo tenía -dije.

\- Espera, Sakura... ¿Será posible que Matsuri haya venido a Konoha no tōjō a buscar algo que tú tienes?

\- ¿Algo como qué? Matsuri y yo nunca nos habíamos conocido hasta el día en que llegó. Estoy segura de que la habría recordado si así hubiera sido.

\- No lo sé... Matsuri ha estado viva hace mucho tiempo... ¿Y si piensa que tú tienes algo que le pueda ser de gran utilidad?

\- No se me ocurre qué pueda tener yo que pueda interesarle a Matsuri -dije.

\- Pues yo de ti revisaría cada una de mis posesiones teniendo en mente esa posibilidad -sugirió mi amiga.

\- Lo haré -dije-. Quizá el padre Itachi haya podido descubrir algo que nos sea de ayuda.

\- Oye, Sakura... ¿No te dijo una vez Matsuri que no le gusta dejar lo que es de ella por ahí?

\- Sí, así fue. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque olvidó algunas cosas suyas acá en Konoha no tōjō. Y, si vuelve por ellas... quisiera que, al menos, se lleve un disgusto -dijo Konan.

\- ¿Qué propones que hagamos? -pregunté.

\- Propongo que les prendamos fuego.

\- No sabes cuánto placer me daría... pero no podemos correr el riesgo de incendiar todo el internado.

\- Ah, no. Me refería a que las quemáramos fuera del edificio -dijo Konan.

\- ¡Hagámoslo! -dije.

Fuimos a la antigua habitación de nuestra enemiga y tomamos los trajes, libros y joyas que el cochero no se había molestado en empacar. Bajamos y sacamos tres botellas de brandy de la cocina, y apilamos los vestidos y los libros en la parte trasera del edificio junto al estanque. Empapamos todo con el brandy y le prendimos fuego. Cuando estuvimos seguras de que todo estaba ardiendo debidamente, rompimos la capa de hielo que se había formado en la superficie del estanque y lanzamos allí las joyas. Después, salimos corriendo y subimos a la habitación de Matsuri para disfrutar del hermoso espectáculo: en medio de la noche invernal, una fogata consumía los tesoros que Matsuri había dejado en Konoha no tōjō. Konan y yo celebramos comiéndonos una caja entera de chocolates en nuestra habitación.

\- Feliz Navidad, Konan —dije.

\- Feliz Navidad, Sakura —dijo ella.

Durante la madrugada cayó una densa capa de nieve que cubrió toda la evidencia de nuestras actividades de la noche anterior. Tardarían mucho en darse cuenta de que la habitación de Matsuri estaba completamente vacía y, para cuando lo hicieran, siempre podíamos recordarles la presencia del merodeador.

Algunos días después recibimos una carta del padre Itachi en la que decía que tenía que vernos con urgencia. Como las clases seguían en receso, no tuvimos ningún inconveniente en que nos dejaran ir. Yo inventé que quería llevarle un presente al padre Itachi y, por ello, necesitábamos ir en coche. En él pusimos el pequeño cofre de Matsuri envuelto en uno de mis mantos y una tarta que le envió la cocinera de Konoha no tōjō. La señorita Samui nos pidió que invitásemos al padre Itachi y a su acólito a pasar el día de Reyes en el internado y nos dio una botella de fino licor para que se la llevásemos.

Como los días se habían hecho tan cortos y las noches tan largas, convinimos en que regresaríamos a Konoha no tōjō al día siguiente. Pasaríamos la noche en la biblioteca adyacente a la parroquia del padre Itachi. Cuando llegamos, partimos la tarta y nos calentamos junto al fuego de la cocina con tres pequeñas copas del oporto que le había enviado la señorita Samui al padre Itachi.

\- ¡Salud! -dijo Konan.

\- ¡Salud! -dijimos el padre Itachi y yo.

Le contamos al padre cómo habíamos quemado algunas cosas que el **Vampyr** había dejado en el internado, y aplaudió nuestro acto.

\- No es ni la más ínfima parte de lo que nuestra enemiga se merece -dijo-pero tendremos que conformarnos con nuestras pequeñas victorias de momento.

Luego, Konan y yo procedimos a relatarle lo que habíamos descubierto en el diario de Rin mientras el pobre padre derramaba lágrimas de ira y dolor.

\- Aceptaré la invitación de pasar el día de Reyes en Konoha no tōjō. Será una buena ocasión para realizar un largo ritual de protección... Ese internado necesita de toda la ayuda que los cielos le puedan dar para evitar que el **Vampyr** pueda volver a hacer tanto o más daño en él. No sé si sirva de mucho, porque nuestra enemiga es sumamente poderosa, pero... no tenemos nada que perder y mucho que ganar. He debido ir a darle muerte a ese demonio mientras era posible; no sé si algún día pueda perdonarme haber sido tan confiado -dijo el padre.

\- Es demasiado tarde para lamentarnos, padre Itachi... -dije, enjugándome las lá sólo nos queda esperar que Kami-sama nos conceda una justa venganza.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a Matsuri -dijo Konan.

\- Querrás decir... Karin -dijo el padre Itachi.

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho, padre? -pregunté.

\- ¡Karin! -dijo el padre- ¡Ése es su verdadero nombre!

Konan y yo nos quedamos mirándolo a la espera de una aclaración.

\- He estado tratando de descifrar el lenguaje de ese libro desde que me lo entregaron —prosiguió el padre- y no puedo decir que tal labor no me haya sacado más ojeras de las que tengo. Aunque no he podido comprender mucho de la historia que cuenta, sí he encontrado algunos datos interesantes.  
De todos ellos, el más interesante es el nombre que, aunque perdido dentro del enredijo que ha formado el autor con el lenguaje, sigue apareciendo una y otra vez. Ese nombre es Karin, y es el nombre de nuestro **Vampyr**.

Konan se había quedado muda.

\- Pero... ¿por qué...? -comencé a preguntar yo.

\- ¿Que por qué ha adoptado otro nombre? -preguntó el padre-. ¿No harías tú igual si ya hubieras muerto y después te hubieras levantado de la tumba convertida en un **Vampyr**? Esa mujer fue condenada a morir en una celda por sus crímenes. Según lo poco que pude sacar del libro, no era precisamente una mujer del montón. Estoy convencido de que el **Vampyr** en cuestión pertenecía a la nobleza.

\- Karin -dijo Konan, y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Qué más descubrió, padre Itachi? -pregunté.

\- Otra palabra que sigue apareciendo es Ketsueki -dijo el padre- He llegado a la conclusión de que podría ser el nombre del horripilante varón que aparece dibujado en las láminas.

\- ¿Dónde he visto yo ese nombre antes? -pregunté.

\- Tal vez dentro del mismo libro, Sakura -dijo Konan.

Tenía sentido. Aun así, yo no me había detenido a leer nada porque no había entendido el lenguaje. Sabía que había observado las láminas con mucha atención, pero no recordaba haber reconocido ninguna palabra cuando estaba hojeando el libro.

\- Estoy casi segura de haberlo visto en otro lugar —afirmé.

\- Ya lo recordarás -dijo el padre Itachi.

\- ¿Logró interpretar algo más de los contenidos del libro, padre? –preguntó Konan.

\- No estoy completamente seguro de ello, pero me parece que hay una especie de acertijo al final. Es un fragmento más parecido al latín que el resto del documento, es extraño. He apuntado en un papel lo que creo sería una interpretación correcta de sus líneas -dijo, y se levantó de su asiento para tomar algo que estaba dentro de un libro que reposaba sobre el mesón. Era una hoja de papel- Aquí lo tengo -agregó, ajustándose los anteojos- El acertijo es el siguiente:

 _"Cinco son los pedazos que evocan su sufrimiento.  
Grande fue el tormento que encerraba su pasión.  
Al reunirse los cinco acabarán los lamentos.  
Si atravesaran el fondo de su oscuro corazón."_

\- ¿Qué querrá decir eso? -preguntó Konan.

\- ¡Sólo Dios lo sabe! -dijo el padre Itachi- Sin embargo, quiero que lo meditéis en la medida que os sea posible. Creo que debe ser de gran importancia. Me tomé la libertad de haceros una copia a cada una.

\- Cinco pedazos... -dije-. ¿Cinco pedazos de qué?

\- Quién sabe si algún día podamos comprender de qué se trata este acertijo. Espero que así sea -dijo Konan.

\- Mientras tanto -dijo el padre Itachi- ¿por qué no me enseñáis el cofre de Karin?

\- Ay, padre, casi prefiero que la llame el **Vampyr**. Ese nombre me estremece -dije.

\- Será porque tu alma presiente todo el mal que encierra su dueña -dijo él.

Konan puso el cofre sobre el regazo del padre Itachi y le dio la llave para que él lo abriese. El padre Itachi se quedó observando los contenidos y pidió:

\- Sakura, alcánzame la botella de agua bendita que está sobre el escritorio, ¿quieres?

Se la pasé, y él salpicó el cofre por dentro y por fuera con agua bendita en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Luego extrajo el libro de su interior y lo abrió.

\- ¡Mi Dios nos ampare! -exclamó el padre de repente, soltando el libro- ¡Es una **Biblia negra**!

\- ¿Una qué? —preguntó Konan aterrorizada, dándose la bendición y saltando sobre su silla.

\- Es lo contrario a las sagradas escrituras, jovencita -dijo el padre Itachi, temblando- Una Biblia, pero dedicada a Lucifer. Muchas veces había escuchado hablar de este libro, pero nunca había visto uno. Está lleno de invocaciones al demonio y de horrendos rituales para ganar su favor... ¡Se me pone la piel de gallina!

Yo estaba muda del miedo, pegada al espaldar de mi silla. Sólo atiné a agarrar mi crucifijo con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer con todo eso, padre? -preguntó Konan.

\- Lo mismo que vosotras dos hicisteis con todas las pertenencias del **Vampyr** -dijo él-. ¡Vamos a prenderle fuego a este cofre con todos sus contenidos ahora mismo!

No había terminado de decir eso cuando ya estaba levantándose y dirigiéndose al jardín.

\- ¡Seguidme! -gritó, cruzando el umbral de la puerta y sin mirar atrás.

\- Pero... ¡padre Itachi! -exclamé- ¡Ese puñal de piedra jamás se quemará!

\- ¡No importa! -gritó el padre- Al menos arderá un rato en las llamas ¡donde pertenece!

Seguimos al padre al jardín, y él puso el cofre sobre un banco de guijarros. Acto seguido, desapareció unos segundos y volvió con los implementos necesarios para incinerarlo.

\- Es hora de que estos objetos sean purificados por medio del fuego -dijo el padre en medio de su agitación- En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo.

El padre Itachi se alejó del cofre una vez éste y sus contenidos comenzaron a chamuscarse. Un humo azabache y viscoso se desprendió de las llamas, ascendiendo lentamente hacia las nubes. De repente, vi a lo lejos una sombra oscura y borrosa acercándose hacia la parroquia desde el Norte por el firmamento.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -grité, señalándola.

\- ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Konan.

El padre Itachi y Konan miraron hacia el punto que yo les mostraba en el cielo.

\- ¡Corred! ¡Pronto! ¡Entremos a la iglesia! -exclamó el padre Itachi.

La mancha difusa avanzaba hacia nosotros cada vez más rápidamente. Aterrados, los tres nos echamos a correr hacia la puerta, pero no fuimos lo suficientemente ágiles. La sombra había ganado distancia y ya estaba encima de nosotros. En medio de la carrera, el padre Itachi tropezó, y Konan y yo lo ayudamos a incorporarse. El pánico había entorpecido nuestros movimientos y, para cuando logramos emprender nuestra huida de nuevo, ya era demasiado tarde: antes que pudiéramos refugiarnos dentro de la iglesia, estábamos envueltos en una nube de murciélagos.

No podía ver más allá de mis narices. Los murciélagos revoloteaban a mí alrededor, azotándome con sus alas y chillando en mis oídos.

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás? -escuché que me llamaba Konan a gritos.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Dónde está el padre Itachi? -respondí a los alaridos, mientras intentaba cubrirme la cara y el pelo.

\- ¡Quitádmelos! ¡Quitádmelos de encima! -vociferaba el padre Itachi desde un lugar indeterminado.

En medio de nuestros propios gritos y sacudiéndonos los animales de encima, logramos entrar a la parroquia. Cerramos la puerta de vidrio del patio, escondiéndonos detrás de ella.

\- ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó el padre Itachi tratando de recuperar el aliento y apoyándose contra el cristal. Estaba completamente despelucado y tenía las gafas torcidas.

Yo asentí, con una mano en el pecho y la otra sobre el estómago: a duras penas si podía respirar. Konan estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y mirando al padre con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Los tres nos quedamos parados al lado de la puerta. Los murciélagos habían invadido cada centímetro del patio. Estaban como enloquecidos, estrellándose contra los ventanales de la iglesia.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -pregunté aterrorizada.

\- ¡Es el demonio que ha venido en la forma de criaturas de la noche! –gritó el padre Itachi- ¡Venid conmigo!

El padre tomó varias hostias bendecidas y, pulverizándolas con los dedos, las esparció por todo el contorno interior de la iglesia. Luego, tomando agua bendita, salpicó todas las ventanas y las paredes.

\- ¡No se van, padre! -dijo Konan- ¡Han rodeado toda la iglesia! ¡Tengo miedo de que rompan los cristales de las ventanas y se metan!

\- Padre Itachi, si vinieron atraídos por la esencia de la **Biblia negra** ¿no podremos espantarlos con humo bendito? -pregunté.

El padre Itachi me miró, sorprendido.

\- ¿Humo bendito? -preguntó.

\- Sí, humo bendito que salga de la chimenea de la iglesia. ¡Tenemos que contrarrestar el humo maldito que sale del cofre!

\- ¡Tienes razón, jovencita! -exclamó el padre— Konan, ¡remueve las brasas de la chimenea! Sakura, ¡tráeme el maletín que está al lado del escritorio!

Corrí a traérselo mientras Konan reavivaba las llamas. El padre Itachi roció las brasas con agua bendita, elevando una oración. Luego revolvió polvo de hostias con vino de misa en la copita de plata que extrajo del maletín y regó la mezcla sobre las llamas, pidiendo a Kami-sama y a los arcángeles que expulsaran al enemigo. Repitió la operación varias veces, hasta que se acabó la mezcla.

Cuando volvimos a mirar por la ventana quedamos atónitos: no había un murciélago fuera de la iglesia. El humo negro había desaparecido y sólo cenizas quedaban en el lugar en donde había estado el cofre.

\- No sé qué decidáis vosotras, pero yo no pienso salir de aquí a comprobar que todo se haya incinerado propiamente -dijo el padre Itachi.

Konan y yo sonreímos con alivio. Caímos desplomados cada uno sobre su silla, mirándonos las caras.

\- Nos hemos salvado una vez más -dijo Konan.

\- Así ha sido -dijo el padre Itachi- ¡Qué buena idea tuviste, señorita! Si no hubiésemos hecho lo que acabamos de hacer, seguiríamos estando rodeados de murciélagos.

Sonreí, guiñándole un ojo:

\- Estoy aprendiendo de mi maestro -dije.

Cuando nos recuperamos del susto, una fina lluvia caía en el pueblo.

\- ¿Alguien tiene hambre? -preguntó el padre Itachi.

\- Podría comerme toda la alacena de Konoha no tōjō —dijo Konan.

El padre Itachi puso agua a hervir en el fogón y yo comencé a pelar unas patatas. Konan dispuso la mesa, y nos sentamos a esperar que la cena estuviera lista tomando un vaso de vino caliente con canela y azúcar.

\- No sé si mi pobre corazón vaya a poder soportar este ritmo de vida –dijo Konan.

\- Lo soportará -dijo el padre Itachi- Los tres soportaremos todo lo que venga. Grande es nuestro enemigo, pero Kami-sama está con nosotros.

\- Que así sea -dije.

\- Que así sea -dijo Konan.

Durante la cena, conversamos un poco más acerca del cofre del **Vampyr** y el libro que hablaba de su vida.

\- ¿Por qué tendría ella una **Biblia negra**? —pregunté.

\- Apostaría lo que fuera a que la tiene desde antes de convertirse en **Vampyr** -dijo el padre Itachi— ¡Tal vez fue por medio de un pacto con el demonio que llegó a levantarse de la tumba transformada en una criatura que bebe sangre humana!

\- Y... ¿si bebía sangre humana antes de morir? -preguntó Konan.

\- Por lo pronto, se bañaba en ella -respondí.

\- Karin era un demonio aun antes de ser **Vampyr** -dijo el padre Itachi- Estoy seguro de que podemos averiguar más de su vida por otras fuentes.

\- Tal vez... ¿pero dónde? -pregunté.

\- Los nombres que aparecen en el libro son de Kusagakure -dijo Konan-Quizá sea ésa la tierra natal de Karin.

\- A menos de que el autor fuera de Kusagakure y hubiese escrito los nombres en su idioma -dije yo.

\- -Cierto -dijo Konan- Aun así, es la única pista que tenemos.

\- Y siendo así, la seguiremos -dijo el padre Itachi.

Konan y yo volvimos a hojear el libro después de la cena. No había mucho que pudiese entenderse. Había unos pocos nombres en ese idioma, pero el resto del lenguaje era esa extraña mezcolanza de lenguajes, y habría dado igual que estuviese escrito en chino. Poco después nos fuimos a dormir, y partimos en la mañana. El padre Itachi le envió un Cristo de plata a la señorita Samui junto con una nota en la que aceptaba su invitación para pasar el día de Reyes en Konoha no tōjō.

\- Hasta enero, padre -dije.

\- Hasta enero, señoritas. Que Kami-sama las acompañe.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

El tiempo pasó rápidamente hasta que volvimos a ver al padre Itachi. Para el 6 de enero, los ánimos de Konoha no tōjō se habían levantado un poco. Las fiestas transcurrieron tranquilamente y el padre Itachi pudo realizar el ritual de protección de Konoha no tōjō sin inconvenientes. Desde ese día, el sol brilló con fuerza todos los días en el internado. Un par de meses después, la señorita Yodo descubrió que el cuarto de Matsuri estaba vacío. Ella y las otras institutrices asumieron correctamente que había sido desocupado pocos días después que se hubieran llevado a Matsuri y, como era lógico, pensaron en el merodeador.

\- ¡Estoy segura de que el merodeador era un gitano! -le había dicho Ayame a Hinata- ¡Todos son ladrones!

Según nos contó Hinata, la señorita Yodo estuvo bastante nerviosa un par de días pero la señorita Samui jamás mencionó que fuese responsabilidad suya. Ella misma había perdido una llave que le pertenecía a Matsuri, y todo el personal lo sabía. Las clases continuaron y las alumnas no se enteraron del suceso.

Se acercaba la fecha en que Konan y yo partiríamos de Konoha no tōjō y ya se presentía, por fin, la llegada de la primavera. Hinata y Naruto estaban planeando su boda para comienzos de mayo: ya casi habían terminado de construir su cabaña, y nuestra amiga estaba feliz. Yo estaba bastante preocupada de no tener noticias del señor Kakashi. Debía haber vuelto a Konoha no tōjō hacía un par de meses, y se me ocurrió la idea espantosa de que algo le hubiese ocurrido. Le había escrito tres cartas sin recibir ninguna de vuelta. Cuando ya presentía lo peor, recibí una misiva de su parte con fecha del mes anterior. Sentí un gran alivio, y me retiré a la habitación a leerla:

 _" **5 de marzo de 1880**.  
 **Estimada señorita Haruno:**_

 _Le he enviado varias cartas y no he obtenido respuesta de su parte. Espero que todo esté bien en Konoha no_ tōjō _y que goce usted de excelente salud._

 _Como le decía en mis cartas anteriores, he tenido algunas dificultades poniendo sus papeles en orden, especialmente algunos títulos de propiedad. He recibido la visita del abogado de una señorita que reclama una de sus propiedades. Venturosamente, he logrado demostrar ante el juzgado que la propiedad le pertenece a usted, y todo está bajo control. Todo el tiempo tuve la extraña sensación de que se trataba de una estratagema de sus primos para robarle a usted parte de lo que le pertenece... Como era de esperarse, el abogado de la señorita no ha podido mostrar ningún título de propiedad auténtico y ha sido el hazmerreír del juzgado._

 _Me dispongo ahora a terminar de hacer algunos trámites en Iwagakure, y luego me dirigiré a Hi no Kuni para verla a usted. Por favor, escríbame cuanto antes. Necesito saber que se encuentra usted bien._

 _Suyo, Kakashi Hatake."_

¡Gracias a Kami-sama había recibido esa carta! El señor Kakashi estaba sano y salvo. Era extraño que no hubiese recibido ninguna de sus cartas anteriores ni él las mías. Aun así, con el invierno tan crudo que habíamos tenido, me daba por bien servida de haber recibido la última. Así que el señor Kakashi había recibido la visita de un abogado que quería reclamar una de las propiedades para su clienta... Yo no entendía nada de eso y, entre menos supiese, mejor.

Lo que sí esperaba era que los trúhanes de mis primos no estuvieran tratando de tenderme alguna trampa para dejarme en la ruina. A finales del mes de abril recibí la esperada visita de mi abogado.

\- ¡Señor Kakashi! No sabe lo contenta que estoy de verlo -exclamé- ¿Recibió mi respuesta a su última carta?

\- Sí señorita Haruno. Afortunadamente. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme por usted. Con su familia rondando su herencia... nunca se sabe -dijo él.

Merendamos juntos y me puso al tanto de todos nuestros asuntos pendientes. El señor Kakashi ya había completado la transferencia de todos los bienes de mi tío Shisui a mi nombre y brindamos por ello con buen vino.

\- Ahora ya puede usted darse la vida que se merece, señorita Haruno -dijo el señor Kakashi.

\- Espero que usted sepa hacer igual, señor Kakashi -le dije, observando el raído traje que llevaba- La próxima vez que lo vea, no aceptaré que no lleve usted un traje nuevo.

\- En ese caso, deberá usted tener muchos vestidos a la moda, señorita Haruno.

Ambos reímos y hablamos un rato acerca de mis padres. El señor Kakashi dijo que mi madre había sido una mujer muy hermosa y muy amable.

\- Espero que pueda usted encontrar un hombre tan bueno como lo fue su padre para su señora madre -dijo.

\- Yo nunca quiero casarme, señor Kakashi -dije.

\- ¿Está usted hablando en serio, señorita Haruno?

\- Sí, señor Kakashi. Muy en serio. Todos los hombres que he conocido son unos perfectos tontos. Además, quiero dedicarme a recorrer el mundo sin restricciones de ninguna clase.

Él suspiró y dijo:

\- Tal vez haga usted bien, señorita Haruno. No dudo que habrá muchos canallas que quieran aprovecharse de su fortuna.

\- Por eso no se preocupe, señor Kakashi. Si usted no le cuenta a nadie cuan rica soy, yo tampoco lo haré -dije.

\- Puede usted contar con ello —me aseguró él.

Acordamos un sueldo mensual para el señor Kakashi que estuviera en proporción con mi riqueza. Como era de suponerse, él quería pagarse mucho menos, y tuve que insistir mucho para que accediera a recibir lo que yo consideraba apropiado. Quedé muy contenta y él aunque apenado, también.

\- Usted es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo y yo quiero que todos mis amigos tengan una vida holgada y feliz.

El señor Kakashi pareció enternecerse.

\- En ese caso, debe usted venir a visitarnos a mi esposa y a mí en el otoño. Tengo una hija pequeña que estará feliz de conocerla.

Acepté encantada. Quedamos en que los visitaría con Konan en octubre, y después iríamos a hacer un recorrido de las propiedades que había heredado de mi tío Shisui. El señor Kakashi pasó la noche en Konoha no tōjō como la vez anterior y partió temprano en la mañana.

Ya que podía disponer de toda mi fortuna, hice una gran donación Konoha no tōjō para que pudiesen reparar los daños que un invierno más crudo de lo habitual había causado. El proyecto demoraría bastante, pero valdría la pena. La señorita Samui estaba visiblemente conmovida.

\- Quién iba a pensar que nuestra oveja negra iba a convertirse en una luz para este internado... -dijo, palmeándome la mano con afecto.

Aproveché para preguntarle si había vuelto a comunicarse con los padres de Matsuri.

\- No he tenido noticias de ellos. Asumo que los restos de Matsuri llegaron bien a Kagi no Kuni, de lo contrario ya nos habrían escrito.

Konan y yo nos turnábamos velando cada noche desde que habíamos vuelto a compartir una habitación. Aun así, no recibimos ninguna sorpresa desagradable. Parecía que el **Vampyr** se había esfumado de nuestras vidas definitivamente. Si no echaba en falta su libro y su cofrecito, era posible que no tuviese motivos para volver a menos que el motivo por el que hubiese aparecido en primer lugar siguiera teniendo vigencia.

Naruto y Hinata se casaron un hermoso domingo de mayo en la granja vecina. Varias personas de Konoha no tōjō asistieron, y fue el padre Itachi quien ofició la ceremonia. Hinata estaba hermosa y feliz, y Naruto tenía el amor pintado por toda la cara. Tuve que admitir que hacían una linda pareja.

Después de la boda hubo una gran fiesta en la que por fin pude escuchar la maravillosa música de los campesinos y bailar con chicos que no fueran pretenciosos. Konan se convirtió en el alma de la fiesta: aprendió los pasos del baile con tanta rapidez que al final de la celebración lo hacía tan bien como las lugareñas y todos los chicos se peleaban por bailar con ella. Definitivamente, mi amiga había sido una gitana en otra vida.

Me senté a conversar con el padre Itachi mientras Hinata y Naruto se miraban a los ojos bajo el sol primaveral, bailando al compás de una polka.

\- Pronto nos iremos de Konoha no tōjō, padre Itachi -le dije.

\- ¿Ya sabes dónde vas a vivir, hija? -me preguntó.

\- Aún no. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de decidirlo. Pero quiero asegurarle que vendré a visitarlo con frecuencia a Konohagakure. Tal vez incluso pueda tentarlo con un merecido retiro...

\- ¿Retirarme? ¿Yo? ¡Jamás! -dijo el padre Itachi- He sido el cura párroco del pueblo hace muchos años, señorita. ¿No es un poco tarde para que deje de trabajar?

Tuve que reír.

\- Además... -prosiguió- ¿quién le echará un ojo a Konohagakure si yo no estoy aquí? Tenemos que estar alerta en caso de que Karin quiera regresar. Nos escribiremos todas las semanas.

Estuve de acuerdo con que así fuera. Ya Hinata no regresaría a trabajar a Konoha no tōjō desde ese día. Me había asegurado de que ella y Naruto nunca tuvieran que volver a trabajar si no lo deseaban. Aun así, ellos habían decidido dedicarse al pastoreo, y Konan y yo prometimos ir a visitarlos a ellos y a sus cabras todos los fines de semana mientras siguiéramos en la escuela. La boda fue una hermosa celebración de la que regresamos a Konoha no tōjō con las mejillas sonrosadas de tanto reír y bailar.

\- Y éste es sólo el comienzo del feliz resto de nuestras vidas -le dije a Konan.

Cuan poco sabía todo lo que el futuro habría de depararnos. Aunque la primavera había llegado a Konohagakure, un oscuro enemigo había dejado su huella en nuestras vidas, y la historia apenas comenzaba.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"** **Murciélagos** **"** empieza y termina acá, como vieron fue algo corta al igual que el anterior, además de que **TERMINÓ LA PRIMER PARTE DEL LIBRO,** fue larga pero a partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Neji y Sasuke** que ya veré como agregarlos, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	17. Capítulo 17: Iwagakure parte 1

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que tendré que intentar actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco indirecta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Iwagakure parte 1.**

Konan y yo fuimos, tal como lo habíamos planeado, a casa del señor Kakashi después de nuestra salida de Konoha no tōjō. Ese verano lo habíamos pasado con la familia de Konan en Amegakure, y había sido el más caluroso de nuestras vidas. Los padres de Konan habían insistido para que nos quedásemos con ellos seis meses más, pero a mí me era importante ir a ver al señor Kakashi, y el padre de Konan no tuvo corazón para pedirle que no me acompañase.

El señor Kakashi y su esposa habían adquirido una nueva propiedad en Iwagakure, y Konan y yo partimos hacia allá un bonito día de octubre. Al llegar, toda la familia Hatake salió a recibirnos con entusiasmo: nos tenían preparada una maravillosa cena en la que brillaron los más deliciosos postres, y comimos juntos con gran alegría. Anko Hatake era tan amable como su esposo y la pequeña Izumi era dulce y afable.

\- No puedo creer cuánto tiempo tuve que esperar para conocer a la única hija de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno-había dicho Anko- Kakashi tenía razón: ¡eres el fiel retrato de tu madre!

Kakashi y Anko Hatake se pasaron toda la velada contándonos anécdotas de los años en que mis padres estaban vivos, y la señora Kakashi prometió llevarnos a Konan y a mí de compras al día siguiente. Esa noche dormimos de maravilla en las mullidas camas de la habitación de huéspedes.

\- De verdad que no extraño para nada el internado... -le dije a Konan antes de cerrar los ojos.

\- Me alegro de que Hinata ya no viva allí. Así no tenemos motivos para regresar -dijo Konan.

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño. Estaba parada frente a la misma puerta labrada que había visto en un sueño anterior. Al poner la mano sobre la cerradura otra vez, volvía a escuchar la misma voz, en esta ocasión diciéndome: " _Él te traerá hasta aquí_ ".

Cuando desperté, Konan estaba sentada sobre su cama, escribiendo.

\- Buenos días -le dije con voz ronca.

\- Sakura, he soñado con Rin -dijo.

Me incorporé y le pedí que me narrara su sueño.

\- Fue hermoso –dijo- Rin estaba vestida de rosa pálido y llevaba flores de todos los colores en el cabello. Estaba feliz. Yo la abrazaba y le decía que siempre la había querido. Ella decía que ahora lo sabía y que también sabía cuánto la querías tú. Me decía que estaba cuidándonos desde el cielo, Sakura. Todo fue muy real. Entonces dijo que ella nos ayudaría a encontrarlos.

\- ¿Encontrar qué? -pregunté.

\- No lo sé, porque en ese momento desperté -dijo— ¡Pero mira lo que tengo aquí!

Konan tenía una florecilla en la mano.

\- Rin la tenía puesta en el pelo, Sakura... -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Estaba junto a mi almohada cuando desperté ¡Mi sueño fue real!

Corrí a abrazar a Konan, y dimos gracias a los cielos por el dichoso encuentro entre Rin y mi amiga.

\- ¡Cuánto me alegra que Rin esté bien, Konan! -dije entre sollozos.

Ese día, después de desayunar, Anko Hatake nos llevó a las tiendas más famosas de Iwagakure. Compramos metros y más metros de hermosas telas, y luego fuimos a la sastrería a encargar la confección de gran cantidad de vestidos. Ese día compré todo lo que no había comprado en años: sombreros, abrigos, chales, adornos... Estaba decidida a no volver a vestirme de negro en toda la vida.

Después fuimos a varias librerías y adquirimos dos libros antiguos que tal vez pudiesen ayudarnos en nuestro propósito de encontrar el paradero del **Vampyr** : había uno de ciencias ocultas y otro de alquimia. Por último, fuimos a la perfumería y compré una botella de esencia de rosas y otra de gardenia. Terminamos la tarde en una pequeña pastelería, comiendo pasteles en compañía de Anko e Izumi Hatake. El señor Kakashi se reuniría con nosotras cuatro más adelante para ir a cenar.

Fuimos a la casa y nos cambiamos; esa noche me puse un vestido azul perlado que había comprado en Hi no Kuni, con zapatillas del mismo color y un chal con adornos plateados. Konan se puso el vestido color verde oliva que sus padres le habían dado de cumpleaños y un chal con brocados del mismo color. El señor Kakashi llegó por nosotras alrededor de las siete de la noche, vistiendo un bonito traje nuevo.

\- ¡Qué guapo estás, querido! -le había dicho la señora Anko al verlo, haciéndolo sonrojar. Al parecer el señor Kakashi había aceptado que su esposa le comprara trajes nuevos a regañadientes. Me alegré de que la familia Hatake estuviera gozando de la prosperidad que merecía.

Todos nos metimos en el coche y fuimos a cenar a un café que se había puesto de moda en Iwagakure en aquella época.

\- No he vuelto a saber nada de la señorita que reclamaba una de sus propiedades, Sakura -dijo el señor Kakashi- Sus primos deben estar planeando alguna nueva treta en estos momentos.

\- Yo quisiera verles las caras a esos infames personajes -dijo Konan- Tanto oír hablar de ellos ha picado mi curiosidad.

\- Por el momento tendrás que conformarte con otro personaje de casi igual infamia -dije- mira quién está allá.

En la terraza del café se distinguía la familiar figura, de uno de nuestros enemigos del pasado: Nagato Uzumaki. Estaba cenando con una mujer de singular belleza que no le quitaba los ojos ni las manos de encima. La mujer tenía cabellos azules cortos y un vestido negro a la última moda. Konan había enmudecido.

\- ¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Anko Hatake.

\- Es un antiguo pretendiente de Konan-dije— Pero no os afanéis en verlo. Creo que viene hacia acá en este preciso momento.

Efectivamente, Nagato venía hacia nosotras tomado del brazo de la mujer peliazul. Mientras iban acercándose, noté que la mujer se había excedido con el maquillaje y en realidad no era tan guapa. Nagato, en cambio, estaba más apuesto que nunca. Llegó hasta nuestra mesa y, haciendo un gracioso gesto, nos saludó a todos. Hicimos las presentaciones pertinentes y Nagato nos besó las manos a Anko, a Konan y a mí.

\- Qué encantadoras lucen todas... -dijo- Claro que ninguna belleza se compara con la de Fū. Fū, querida, éstas son mis amigas Sakura Haruno y Konan Yutaka. Señoritas: ésta es mi prometida, Fū.

Cuando Fū se inclinó a besarme en ambas mejillas me pareció detectar una mezcla de perfume con algo sutilmente fétido. Tuve que contenerme para no echarme hacia atrás.

\- Encantada. No sabía que Nagato tuviera amigas tan guapas. ¡Que precioso vestido tiene, señorita Haruno! -dijo, masajeándome el brazo a través de la ceñida manga del traje que llevaba. Me molesté pero procuré no darle importancia al gesto.

Konan y yo estábamos bastante desconcertadas. ¿Qué había pasado con Yugito Nii? Hubiera querido preguntárselo a Nagato, pero la etiqueta no me lo permitía. En vez de eso, Nagato habló.

\- Siento mucho lo de Rin Nohara. ¿Cómo está Yugito?

\- Yugito está en Kusagakure, Nagato. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no tienes noticias de ella? -preguntó Konan.

\- Hace casi dos años que no sé nada de ella -respondió él.

Me pareció extrañamente sincero. Pero lo que decía no concordaba con lo que creía haber escuchado en Konoha no tōjō pues, según Yugito les había contado a las demás, Nagato y ella se escribían con frecuencia.

\- ¿De veras? -preguntó Konan.

\- De veras -dijo Nagato.

Nagato pareció algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -dijo.

En ese momento Fū lo abrazó y, acariciando su espalda, dijo:

\- Nagato, creo que deberíamos despedirnos ahora. Nuestros amigos estarán esperándonos y vamos a llegar tarde al teatro.

\- Tienes razón, querida -dijo Nagato- Señor y señora Hatake, ha sido un placer conocerlos. Señoritas... siempre es un gusto verlas.

Tocándose el ala del sombrero, se despidió de nuestro pequeño grupo, y él y Fū se perdieron entre los demás comensales.

\- Eso fue raro -dije.

\- Definitivamente -contestó Konan.

Les contamos a Kakashi y Anko Hatake cómo habíamos pensado que Nagato y Yugito habían sostenido una correspondencia amorosa durante el último año y medio.

\- Tal vez la chica se lo estaba inventando... -dijo Anko- ¡Ese muchacho es verdaderamente apuesto!

\- Estoy casi segura de que Yugito no estaba inventando nada -dije- Pero Nagato tampoco estaba mintiendo. No le encuentro el sentido a todo esto.

Tuve una mala corazonada.

\- Disculpen, mis queridas damas, pero no he logrado comprender la importancia del asunto... Ambas se han puesto un poco pálidas -dijo el señor Kakashi.

Sin enterarse como estaba de los horribles sucesos que habíamos vivido en Konoha no tōjō, no podía haber adivinado que cualquier detalle extraño relacionado con sus alumnas era motivo de alarma para nosotras.

\- ¿Recuerda usted las extrañas muertes que hubo en Konoha no tōjō y en algunos lugares de Konohagakure el año pasado, señor Kakashi? -preguntó Konan.

El señor Kakashi asintió.

\- Rin Nohara fue una de las personas que murieron. Era la mejor amiga de Yugito Nii y también mi compañera de habitación en Konoha no tōjō -explicó Konan.

\- Es muy extraño que desde hace dos años Nagato no reciba cartas de Yugito en tanto que esta última está convencida de que Nagato le escribe regularmente ¿Recuerda cómo nuestra correspondencia se vio interrumpida durante el invierno, señor Kakashi?

\- Sí, pero, ¿no es eso fácilmente explicable? Digo, con el estado de los caminos en Konohagakure... -dijo él.

\- Lo sería si el tiempo no hubiese mejorado tanto en la época en que más cartas le envié a usted -dije- Además... podría entender que Nagato no recibiera cartas de Yugito. Lo extraño es que ella siguiera recibiendo cartas de Nagato.

\- Tal vez el muchacho siguió escribiéndole a pesar de no tener respuesta- dijo Anko Hatake.

\- ¿Nagato Uzumaki? -dijo Konan- Eso es imposible. Es demasiado orgulloso... lo conozco bien y sé que no perdería un segundo de tiempo en una chica que no demostrara el mayor interés en él.

\- Eso es muy cierto -dije.

\- Disculpen mi curiosidad, pero... ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con las muertes que mencionaron?-preguntó Anko Hatake.

Sentí que los colores se me subían al rostro. No debíamos haberlas nombrado si no queríamos dar todas las explicaciones pertinentes. Miré a Konan con impaciencia: se encontraba tan turbada como yo. ¿Podríamos hablarles de los **Vampyr** a los señores Hatake? Me retorcí un mechón de pelo y bajé la mirada, esperando que Konan nos salvara de ésa. El rumor de las conversaciones de las mesas vecinas pareció crecer en intensidad. Levanté los ojos y me encontré con las miradas inquisitivas de los señores Hatake. La cara de Konan parecía decir: _¡Lo siento!_

\- Creo que debemos sostener esta conversación en un lugar un poco más privado -dije, al fin.

\- ¡No se diga más! -dijo el señor Kakashi— Pediré la cuenta de inmediato.

Kakashi y Anko Hatake estaban evidentemente intrigados y podían presentir la importancia de lo que Konan y yo les íbamos a contar. Nos reunimos en el salón pequeño de la casa de los Hatake, y Anko preparó té para todos. Los señores Hatake guardaban el más prudente silencio, a la espera de nuestra historia. Decidí que lo mejor sería narrarles todo desde el comienzo.

\- El día 28 de octubre del año pasado desperté con una extraña sensación... -comencé.

Kakashi y Anko Hatake escucharon el recuento de todos los sucesos que Konan y yo habíamos vivido con absoluta seriedad. No habían pensado que estábamos locas; por el contrario, parecían estar muy asustados. Les contamos lo que habíamos leído en el diario de Rin y cómo Matsuri se había aprovechado de su candidez. Sólo omitimos en nuestro relato el ultraje cometido contra Rin por respeto a su privacidad.

Anko Hatake lloraba y Kakashi puso su pesada mano sobre la de ella para confortarla. El único momento en que me vi interrumpida fue cuando mencioné el verdadero nombre de Matsuri.

\- ¿Cómo dijo el padre Itachi que se llamaba? -preguntó el señor Kakashi.

\- Karin -repetí.

\- ¿Por qué, señor Kakashi? -preguntó Konan, ansiosa- ¿Le recuerda algo?

\- La verdad, sí -dijo el señor Kakashi- He visto el nombre escrito en algún lugar importante recientemente.

\- ¿Dónde? -pregunté.

\- Si tan sólo pudiera saberlo con certeza... Veo tantos nombres en mi trabajo... Podría haberse tratado de cualquier documento legal. Es un nombre muy común entre los magyar, como ustedes lo saben... y yo tengo varios clientes de Kusagakure. Puede que no sea nada.

\- De todas formas, procure no olvidarlo -dije- Si vuelve a verlo, téngalo en mente.

\- Lo haré -dijo el señor Kakashi- También revisaré mis libros por si encuentro algo acerca de la muerte de Karin. ¿En qué año dicen creer que murió?

\- Según el libro que escondía en su baúl, en 1614 -dijo Konan.

\- Muy bien. Haré las averiguaciones pertinentes -contesto él.

\- Ahora comprendo por qué es tan importante el detalle de la comunicación entre Nagato y Yugito... -dijo Anko.

\- Quisiera hablar con Nagato, ¿crees que podamos ir a verlo mañana? –le pregunté a Konan.

\- Dudo mucho que quiera hablar de su vida amorosa conmigo -dijo ella- Pero tal vez valga la pena que lo intentes tú. Quizá si vas sola te reciba y puedas sacarle alguna información.

\- Podrían escribirle también a la chica Nii —sugirió Anko.

\- Las cartas tardarían demasiado en llegar: Yugito está en Kusagakure -dije.

Acordamos que iría a ver a Nagato al día siguiente en las horas de la tarde. Antes de irnos a dormir, les recomendamos a los señores Kakashi que usaran también crucifijos por fuera de las ropas.

\- Nunca se sabe —dije- Tal vez podrían salvarles la vida un día.

Los señores Hatake prometieron que lo harían. Konan y yo nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, y yo me quedé pensando en el encuentro que habíamos tenido con Nagato.

\- ¿Qué excusa crees que pueda darle para mi visita? -le pregunté a Konan.

\- No lo sé, tenemos que pensarlo bien. Un paso en falso y nuestros planes se verían arruinados -dijo- Al menos Nagato no te detesta a ti tanto como a mí.

\- Fue él quien se acercó a nuestra mesa a saludarnos. Es obvio que quería alardear de su prometida -dije.

\- La adulación es el camino más directo al corazón de Nagato-dijo Konan- Podrías presentarte con una nota de mi parte.

\- ¿Una nota que diga qué? -pregunté.

\- ¡Ya verás! -dijo Konan entusiasmada.

Se sentó en el escritorio y a los pocos minutos me extendió una hoja de papel:

 _" **7 de octubre de 1880  
Querido Nagato:**_

 _Haberte visto hoy ha despertado sentimientos inusitados en mi corazón. Nunca pensé que el tiempo me enseñaría semejante lección... ¡Qué guapo estás! En cuanto te acercaste a mí, reviviste la llama del amor que un día sentí por ti. Ya ni recuerdo cuántas tonterías te dije cuando era apenas una niña. Ahora he crecido, Nagato. Soy una persona diferente, una mujer que se da cuenta de lo que perdió. Eres el hombre más apuesto de Iwagakure... tal vez del mundo entero._

 _¡Qué elegancia! ¡Qué aplomo! Estaba temblando al verte caminar hacia nosotras. Sé que es demasiado pedir, pero haría lo que fuera para que me concedieras una entrevista secreta. Quisiera hablar contigo antes que te cases, Nagato. Hazlo por el recuerdo del amor que un día me tuviste ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?_

 _No hago más que pensar en ti. La noticia de tu compromiso me ha dejado devastada. He tenido que enviar a Sakura con esta nota, dejando todo orgullo de lado, con la esperanza de que aceptes verme una vez más... sólo una._

 _Tuya, Konan."_

Levanté una ceja y le sonreí a mi amiga.

\- ¿Cuando eras apenas una niña? Y, ¿el hombre más apuesto de Iwagakure y del mundo entero? -pregunté.

\- Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en el momento... Claro está que podría agregarle más detalles -dijo.

\- ¡No, no, no! No hace falta, querida amiga. Con lo que le dices es más que suficiente. Entonces... ¿El plan es que yo trate de indagar al respecto de su relación con Yugito con el pretexto de interceder en tu beneficio?

\- Sí. Harás el mismo papel de Cupido que antaño en nuestra relación. ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó.

\- Más fácil que aparecerme en su casa a decirle que siempre lo he estimado profundamente -respondí- Sólo espero que valga la pena y no pasemos la vergüenza de ensalzarlo en vano.

\- No importaría, Sakura, a mí en realidad me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense Nagato. Si cree que lo odio o que lo amo me da igual.

\- Eso me consuela un poco, porque parece estar muy contento con su Fū. Por cierto, ¿notaste el desagradable olor que se desprendía de ella? -pregunté.

\- La verdad, no. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para notar nada. Ni siquiera la pude observar bien.

\- Pues olía muy mal por debajo del perfume que se había puesto... Pobre Nagato, qué asco. Además, estaba demasiado empolvada y tenía demasiado rouge en los labios.

\- ¡Me alegra! Nagato no merece casarse con nadie especial.

Poco después de esa conversación nos quedamos dormidas. En la mañana, desayunamos café con pan y confitura de manzanas en compañía de Anko e Izumi Hatake.

\- ¿Puedo jugar a peinaros? -preguntó la pequeña Izumi.

\- A mí puedes peinarme todo lo que quieras -dijo Konan— dudo que logres hacer algo con mi cabello.

\- ¡Ya verás cómo te hago un bonito peinado! -dijo Izumi, y salió corriendo a buscar sus horquillas y su peine.

\- Es posible que te lleves una sorpresa, Konan -dijo Anko- Izumi es muy buena para esas cosas.

Me imaginé los tirones de pelo por los que iba a pasar Konan y me alegré de no haberme ofrecido como voluntaria. Al poco tiempo la pequeña regresó con todos sus implementos de peluquería, y yo me disculpé. Iba a darme un baño caliente con jabón perfumado; me parecía una dicha no tener que lavarme con agua helada como en Konoha no tōjō. Desde que habíamos salido del internado me había bañado a diario con agua caliente, incluso en Amegakure en pleno verano.

Eché el agua hirviendo en la bañera y me sumergí poco a poco. Tomé la pastilla de jabón de rosas y la disolví formando abundante espuma; cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver por la deliciosa sensación de tibieza en la que flotaba. El aroma de rosas invadió toda la habitación y me encontré agradeciéndole a la vida lo mucho que me estaba consintiendo. Me lavé el pelo con cuidado y me froté con mi esponja de baño.

Cuando más relajada estaba, mi pensamiento voló a la parroquia del padre Itachi. Esperé que nuestra comunicación semanal no se viese interrumpida como me había ocurrido con el señor Kakashi. Por otra parte, me tranquilizaba saber que iba a ver a Nagato Uzumaki en la tarde: tal vez él pudiese darnos alguna pista que nos llevara a descubrir si había algún peligro detrás de las desapariciones de las cartas.

Salí del baño y me puse una de las batas que había comprado el día anterior. Cuando entré a la habitación, me encontré con una Konan hermosa y maravillosamente bien peinada con un estilo natural.

\- ¡Konan! -exclamé-. ¿Qué te has hecho?

\- Izumi resultó ser una maravilla con el peine -dijo mi sonriente amiga.

Era cierto: Izumi le había hecho un peinado suelto tomando sólo un par de mechones del frente, llevándolos hacia atrás, y sujetándolos con una bonita horquilla. Ese día dejé que la pequeña Izumi me peinara a mí también y tuvimos que aplaudirla por sus excelentes resultados.

\- Esta niña tiene talento -dije— Serás mi peinadora oficial desde hoy, Izumi.

\- ¡Viva! —exclamó la niña.

Después de la merienda, comencé a prepararme para mi entrevista con Nagato. Konan metió la nota en un sobre y lo perfumó con su esencia favorita.

\- ¿Jazmín para Nagato? —pregunté.

\- Por supuesto, querida... -dijo Konan guiñándome un ojo.

Me puse un vestido violeta pálido y la pequeña Izumi completó mi peinado con varias violetas del jardín.

\- ¡Gracias, amiga! -le dije.

Izumi estaba dichosa de jugar a las muñecas con nosotras, y nosotras de dejarla jugar.

\- Mucha suerte -dijo Konan— Sé que eres una maestra en el arte de la improvisación: haz relucir tu talento.

\- No lo pongas en duda -respondí.

El amable cochero de los Hatake no tardó mucho en llevarme a casa de Nagato siguiendo mis indicaciones por las calles de Iwagakure. Yo las conocía bastante bien, pues solíamos pasar al menos un mes cada verano allí con los padres de Konan.

\- ¡Ésta es! -le dije en cuanto vi la bonita casa de paredes blancas- No creo que me tarde mucho, una hora, a lo sumo.

\- Estaré esperándola aquí -me dijo.

Me ayudó a bajarme del coche, y tiré de la cuerda de la campana de la entrada. Una señora con cofia y delantal salió a mi encuentro; le entregué mi tarjeta y le dije que quería ver a Nagato.

\- Siga, por favor, señorita Haruno.

Me llevó a la amplia sala de espera mientras me anunciaba. Nagato tenía una casa bastante grande en la que ya había estado yo algunas veces antes, aunque no conocía a la nueva empleada que me había abierto la puerta. Lo que más me gustaba de la casa de Nagato era la gran cantidad de luz que entraba por las ventanas. En esta ocasión, las pesadas cortinas estaban cerradas y no entraba un solo rayo de sol.

Pocos minutos después, la misma mujer apareció y me dijo:

\- El señor Uzumaki la recibirá ahora. Deberá usted disculparlo, pues estaba durmiendo. No tardará en bajar. Acompáñeme al salón.

La seguí a través del vestíbulo y me dejó instalada en el salón después de ofrecerme algo de beber. Acepté una taza de té y recorrí las paredes con la mirada mientras esperaba. Había varias pinturas interesantes y unos cuantos retratos familiares. El padre de Nagato aparecía en uno de ellos.

Era un apuesto hombre con grandes mostachos rojos y ojos morados como los de su hijo. Al poco tiempo, la alta figura de Nagato apareció en el umbral. Vestía una bata verde de diseños orientales que se arrastraba hasta el suelo y hacía juego con sus ojos.

\- Sakura Haruno-dijo, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta-. Pensé que estaba soñando cuando mi empleada me informó de tu presencia. De todo Iwagakure, tuya es la visita que jamás hubiese creído volver a recibir en esta casa.

Hizo una pausa para cruzarse de brazos, y continuó:

\- Cuéntame... ¿a qué debo el placer?

Me sentí sonrojar intensamente. Nagato me miraba entre divertido y ligeramente molesto. Fue hasta la bandeja de plata que había en una esquina del salón y se sirvió un vaso de licor.

\- ¿Coñac? -preguntó.

\- No, gracias -dije. Sabía que Nagato se acababa de levantar de su siesta- No tenía idea de que desayunar con licor fuera una de tus costumbres –le dije, tratando de ganar tiempo porque no sabía cómo dar inicio a tan incómoda entrevista.

Nagato me miró entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo que me dirigía una sonrisita sarcástica.

\- Sólo una de tantas -dijo, y se sentó al otro lado del sofá con las piernas abiertas, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. Tenía una actitud diferente y estaba logrando intimidarme.

"¡Es sólo Nagato Uzumaki! Habla rápido, Sakura", me dije. Él no retiraba sus ojos de mi rostro un solo instante ni tampoco borraba una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- ¿Y bien, señorita? ¿Se ha quedado usted muda?

\- En lo absoluto -dije- Nagato, he venido a verte porque... Cielos, no sé cómo decirte esto. Me imagino que no hay forma fácil de hacerlo, así que simplemente hablaré: Konan aún está enamorada de ti.

Me miró a los ojos tratando de descubrir si se trataba de alguna broma. Le sostuve la mirada con tanta suerte que se me aguaron un poco los ojos de lo nerviosa que estaba. Entonces Nagato se irguió en su sitio y toda la expresión de su cara cambió.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? -dijo.

Supe que estaba tratando de contener sus emociones y me arrepentí inmediatamente de haber usado el amor de Konan como anzuelo; Nagato Uzumaki todavía amaba a mi amiga. Aun así, era demasiado tarde. Ella tendría que fingir amarlo con toda su alma. Nagato podía ser un engreído pero estaba enamorado de verdad y nadie capaz de tan nobles sentimientos se merecía un golpe tan bajo.

\- Sí -dije, y le alcancé la nota que Konan le había enviado.

Nagato tomó el sobre y extrajo la carta de mi amiga. Deseé poder devolver el tiempo y evitar que Konan la escribiese. " _Nos va a descubrir_...", pensé. La mano de Nagato temblaba un poco mientras leía. Yo quería que el suelo se abriese pero, a la vez, Nagato se veía sincero y era una delicia de contemplar.

Por primera vez vi algo verdaderamente atractivo en la persona de Nagato y tuve mucho miedo de que notase la falsedad en la carta de Konan. No quería averiguar cuál sería su reacción al verse burlado por segunda vez y de semejante forma. Cuando hubo terminado de leerla, sólo elevó los ojos del papel y me preguntó, con la voz algo quebrantada:

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

Había caído en la trampa. Me sentí fatal mintiéndole, pero tuve que hacerlo:

\- Yugito Nii -dije.

\- ¿Cómo? —preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Tu romance con Yugito Nii. Es famoso en Konoha no tōjō.

Abrió mucho los ojos un momento y, casi inmediatamente después, se echó a reír.

\- ¿Romance? ¿Yugito y yo? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Sakura?

Tragué en seco, aterrorizada. Nagato estaba hablando en serio.

\- Yugito Nii está sinceramente convencida de que tú estás enamorado de ella. ¡Todo Konoha no tōjō sabía por boca de ella que tú le enviabas cartas cada mes! -exclamé.

\- ¿Cartas? -preguntó- La única carta que le he enviado yo a Yugito fue una nota de agradecimiento por su invitación a un baile que ofreció hace dos años, ocasión en que las conocí a ella y a su amiguita Rin. ¿Me estás tomando del pelo, Sakura Haruno?

Mi seriedad debió haber hablado por sí misma. Nagato prosiguió:

\- Entonces esa mujer está loca. Sí me la encontré en algunas ocasiones más, pero jamás la he pretendido ni muchísimo menos le habría escrito cada mes durante dos años. ¡Ni siquiera me agrada! -entonces dijo algo que me sacudió- Yugito Nii es una engreída.

Sé que me quedé con la boca abierta sin querer, porque Nagato sonrió y se puso de pie.

\- Nunca esperaste escuchar esas palabras de mi boca, ¿verdad? –me preguntó.

\- Francamente... no, Nagato-dije.

\- Después de que Konan y yo tuvimos esa horrible pelea... no sé qué ocurrió, pero algo cambió dentro de mí. Estuve enfurecido por mucho tiempo pero, poco a poco, sus palabras calaron muy dentro de mí. Ella tenía razón, Sakura: yo era un perfecto idiota.  
¡Pero mira a quién se lo estoy diciendo! Si tú lo sabes tan bien como Konan. Vosotras sois dos mujeres muy inteligentes. Konan, en especial, parece tener una habilidad particular para detectar las flaquezas de los demás. No es que las mías estuvieran muy escondidas, pero... poder verlas a través del velo de su amor... En fin. Me costó mucho aceptar que Konan tenía razón en cuanto a mí.  
Lo más difícil de todo fue vencer el estúpido orgullo que me dominaba. Al fin tuve que admitirme a mí mismo que había sido un imbécil la mayor parte de mi vida. Trataba mal a quienes me servían, a mis amigos y hasta a mis padres -dijo, cerrando los puños- Sé que nunca podré enmendar mis errores por completo, pero... al menos he cambiado, Sakura.

Yo había enmudecido. ¡Cielo santo! Nagato Uzumaki acababa de decir lo que yo hubiese jurado imposible. Konan no me creería cuando se lo contase ¡Yo misma no me lo creía y lo acababa de oír!

\- Ay... Nagato... cuánto me alegro... -fue lo único que atiné a decir.

\- Nunca pensé que Konan quisiera volver a hablar conmigo en su vida. Sobre todo, después de la forma en que reaccioné. Y ahora... Sakura, júrame que Konan no me está mintiendo en esta carta -dijo, arrodillándose súbitamente frente a mí y aferrándome de los hombros.

Quise salir corriendo. ¿Qué hacer? Si Konan le rompiera el corazón a Nagato sería desastroso. No podía contarle que las palabras de Konan no eran más que una vil excusa.

\- Te lo juro -mentí, y sentí que se me encogía el corazón.

Ése sí que era un verdadero pecado del que me tendría que confesar en la iglesia el domingo sin falta... No el decirle que la nota era real, sino el habérsela dado en primer lugar. ¿Cómo se nos había ocurrido una idea tan cruel? Nagato se veía feliz. Se puso de pie y, apoyando las manos en las caderas, dijo sonriendo:

\- Ve y dile a Konan que la veré esta noche donde ella quiera. ¿Dónde os estáis hospedando?

\- En casa de los amigos que conociste ayer en la noche. Pero, espera, Nagato -dije, tratando de salvar la situación- ¿Y tú prometida?

\- ¡Fū! ¡La había olvidado! -exclamó, sonrojándose-. Este... creo que Fū tiene algún compromiso esta noche. Además... puedo verme con una vieja amiga, ¿no?

No había nada que hacer. Konan tendría que reunirse con él. Afortunadamente estaba Fū. Ésta podía ser la única salida de Konan para no romperle el corazón a Nagato.

\- Sí. Puedes hacerlo -respondí, y escribí a regañadientes la dirección de los Hatake en un papel que me trajo- Konan va a ponerse feliz.

\- Yo ya lo estoy, Sakura -dijo Nagato y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que creí que me iba a romper las costillas.

Salí de casa de Nagato Uzumaki con la cabeza dándome vueltas y completamente confundida en cuanto a todas las cosas que había acabado de oír... y de decir.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Iwagakure** **"** empieza acá, como verá será algo corta al igual que unas anteriores, además de que **EMPIEZA** **LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL LIBRO,** será algo larga pero a partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Neji y Sasuke** que ya veré como agregarlos, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	18. Capítulo 18: Iwagakure parte 2

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que tendré que intentar actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco indirecta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Iwagakure parte 2.**

\- ¿Qué dices? -preguntó Konan.

\- Que esta noche viene Nagato Uzumaki -le dije.

\- ¡Pero, Sakura, se suponía que Nagato iba a despreciarme y tú ibas a averiguar todo lo de Yugito Nii valiéndote de su vanidad! -exclamó mi amiga.

\- Pues no hubo tal suceso -dije— Y ahora, espero que logres fingir todo el amor que le has profesado en esa carta, Konan...

\- ¡Ay! ¿En qué me he metido? -preguntó.

\- En la grande -le dije- Creo que es hora de que comiences a pensar en qué le vas a decir... porque no debe tardar en llegar.

\- ¿Quién va a venir? -preguntó Izumi.

\- El enamorado de Konan -le contesté.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que Konan tuviera un enamorado! -dijo la pequeña.

\- Yo tampoco —dijo Konan.

\- Ni yo... -dije- Hasta hace un rato. Pero es... ¡guapísimo!

Konan se ruborizó y sus ojos chispearon.

\- Sakura Haruno, me las vas a pagar -dijo.

\- Creo que más bien te las vas a pagar a ti misma -respondí y agregué, saliendo de la estancia- Ven, Izumi. Ayúdame a disponer unos pasteles en la cocina para la pareja enamorada.

\- ¿Por qué yo, Señor? ¿Por qué? -escuché que decía Konan mientras me alejaba.

Un rato después, volví a sentarme con ella para repasar los puntos de mi entrevista con Nagato.

\- Haz lo posible por asegurarte de que Nagato nos esté diciendo la verdad en cuanto a Yugito Nii -le dije- De ser cierto que él nunca la ha pretendido, querría decir que existe la posibilidad de que alguien hubiese estado interceptando el correo de Konoha no tōjō.

\- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por extraer hasta la última onza de verdad de la que Nagato sea capaz -dijo.

\- Hazlo con cariño... -le rogué.

Nagato llegó a casa de los Hatake con tanta puntualidad como sus ojos lo habían asegurado en su casa. Izumi abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Ay; sí! ¡Qué guapo es! -exclamó en cuanto lo vio-. Oye, ¿eres el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas?

\- Más bien el sapo azul... -dijo Nagato.

Le dirigí a Konan una mirada de complicidad. Si esa respuesta no comprobaba un cambio real en Nagato, no sabía qué más podría hacerlo.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú, pequeña? -le preguntó a Izumi, sonriendo.

\- Soy Izumi Hatake. La peinadora oficial de Konan y Sakura.

\- Encantado, señorita Hatake, peinadora oficial de esta casa -dijo Nagato tomando la pequeña mano de Izumi y besándola.

Quise salir y llevarme a Izumi al jardín para dejarlos solos pero no pude. Me había dejado atrapar por el hechizo del momento y no quería perderme un segundo del reencuentro del nuevo Nagato con mi amiga.

\- Konan... -dijo él, y se quedó mirándola. No parecía un estúpido enamorado. Parecía un hombre enamorado.

\- Hola, Nagato -dijo ella.

\- Ay, ¡qué romántico! -dijo Izumi.

\- ¿Has estado leyéndole novelas de amor a esta niña, Sakura? –me preguntó Nagato.

\- Creo que absorbió el amor que se respira en el aire esta noche... -dije y, muy a mi pesar, supe que era el momento de retirarnos— Ven, Izumi, vamos a traerles las cosas que preparamos.

Pude ver a Nagato besando la mano de Konan. Cuánto quise que mi amiga lo correspondiese aunque fuera un poco. Izumi y yo hicimos como que entrábamos a la cocina pero nos escurrimos escaleras arriba para poder escuchar toda la conversación. Desde donde estaba yo, podía ver sólo a Nagato, y la ventana que estaba tras él.

\- Yo quiero tener un príncipe así cuando crezca -dijo Izumi.

\- Es un sapo, pequeña -dije.

\- Pues es el sapo más guapo que he visto en mi vida -dijo ella.

\- Al parecer también se ha convertido en un sapo muy amable... -le dije, y me puse el dedo sobre los labios para indicarle que debíamos permanecer en silencio y así poder escuchar lo que decían.

\- Lo último que me esperaba era que fuese a recibir esa nota de tu parte - dijo Nagato.

\- Lo último que esperaba yo era verte anoche -dijo Konan- Mucho menos del brazo de tu... prometida.

Izumi abrió los ojos. La vi tomar aire para hablar, pero la detuve.

\- Después te lo explico -le dije.

\- Fū -dijo Nagato- La verdad es que hubiese preferido ir a saludarte solo... pero habría sido descortés con ella. Insistió en acompañarme.

\- ¿Le has hablado de... nuestro pasado? -le preguntó Konan.

\- No. Sólo le dije que vosotras dos erais unas viejas amigas cuando os vimos en el restaurante.

\- Y... ¿cuándo planeas casarte?

\- Se supone que nos casaremos en enero. Ah, Konan, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que ibas a aparecer en mi vida de nuevo?

\- ¿La amas? -preguntó Konan.

\- Es una mujer... eh... creo que me quiere mucho -contestó él.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo creí que me agradaba mucho cuando la conocí. Fue extraño. Era más como... No, será mejor que no diga esto o pensarás que soy el engreído del pasado -dijo Nagato.

\- Dilo de todas formas -pidió Konan.

\- Bueno... Fue más como si ella me hubiese cortejado a mí. Y yo me he dejado cortejar.

\- ¿Por qué, Nagato? Tienes muchas mujeres de dónde elegir.

\- Tal vez porque me ha parecido que Fū ha demostrado tener un interés genuino en mí, a diferencia de las otras mujeres que he conocido en los últimos años.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Yugito? -preguntó Konan.

\- Ya se lo dije a Sakura en mi casa, pero te lo repetiré a ti: nunca he pretendido a Yugito Nii. Jamás me ha interesado. No sé de dónde sacó esa idea.

\- ¿Y entonces qué dices de todas las cartas que recibía de tu parte? -preguntó Konan.

\- Por última vez: no sé de qué cartas hablan. Nunca le he escrito a Yugito. Nunca me ha agradado y nunca he tenido un romance con ella.

\- Pero, Nagato, todo Konoha no tōjō pensaba que vosotros estabais enamorados.

\- Pues lo que pensaba Konoha no tōjō y la realidad distan mucho de parecerse. No sé por qué inventaría Yugito semejante disparate. Aunque... ahora que lo pienso... ¿vosotras no erais enemigas?

\- No nos la llevábamos muy bien. ¿Por qué?

\- Vamos, Konan, tú eres muy astuta. ¿No crees que Yugito habría podido inventarlo sólo para provocarte?

\- No tengo dudas de que habría sido así... si Yugito hubiera sabido de lo nuestro. Pero lo cierto es que ella sólo se enteró de que hubiese habido algo entre tú y yo hace un año, y lleva dos hablando de ti -dijo Konan.

\- Entonces lo único que se me ocurre es que puede ser otro Nagato quien ha estado escribiéndole -dijo él.

\- No. Todos saben quién es Nagato Uzumaki, sobre todo ella -dijo Konan.

\- Pues déjame decirte que yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú o más. Pero, la verdad, Konan, lo que Yugito quiera decir me tiene sin cuidado. Quien me importa... eres tú.

En ese instante vi una sombra cruzar el jardín por la ventana que estaba detrás de Nagato.

\- ¡Hay alguien allí fuera! -exclamó Konan- Acabo de ver algo moviéndose entre los árboles.

\- Será el viento -dijo Nagato- Konan, escucha lo que te estoy diciendo: nunca he dejado de pensar en ti.

\- Nagato, no quiero desviar el rumbo de la conversación pero sé que acabo de ver una sombra pasando detrás de ti.

\- Estás algo nerviosa. No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para cuidarte -dijo él.

\- Gracias, pero... creo que deberíamos asomarnos al jardín -dijo Konan.

\- Como tú quieras, aunque no creo que sea nada -dijo Nagato encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Me preocupa que alguien esté merodeando la propiedad -dijo mi amiga, poniéndose de pie.

\- Querida, estás temblando... ¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó Nagato.

En ese momento bajé por las escaleras y me les uní con Izumi pisándome los talones.

\- Hay alguien afuera, Sakura -dijo Konan.

\- Lo sé -dije- Yo también lo vi.

\- ¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué extrañas estáis esta noche! -dijo Nagato- Tendréis que perdonarme, había olvidado lo que implica disfrutar de vuestra compañía...

\- ¿Qué viste tú exactamente, Sakura? -preguntó Konan.

\- Tan sólo una sombra -dije.

\- Yo también -dijo mi amiga.

\- ¿Y ya no es normal que haya sombras en los jardines? -preguntó Nagato.

\- Sí, pero... -comencé a decir.

\- ¿Creéis que puede haber algún ladrón tratando de entrar a la casa?- preguntó él.

\- Sí —se apresuró a decir Konan- Es eso.

\- Bueno. Entonces voy a ir a buscarlo -dijo Nagato.

\- ¡No! -gritamos Konan y yo al tiempo.

Nagato nos miró desconcertado.

\- ¿Quién os entiende? ¿Qué proponéis que hagamos, entonces? -dijo.

\- Creo que sería mucho mejor que echásemos un vistazo desde adentro. Podría estar... armado -dije.

\- Yo creo que si vosotras estáis tan asustadas sería mucho mejor que yo saliera y le diera una vuelta a la propiedad -dijo él.

\- ¡El sapo azul es muy valiente! -dijo Izumi.

Konan cogió a Nagato del brazo y, mirándolo, le dijo:

\- Y yo quiero que te quedes aquí. No quiero que te expongas.

Nagato pareció conmoverse. Corrí a la ventana y me asomé, escudriñando la vista del jardín que tenía.

\- No se ve nada extraño -dije.

Me dirigí al otro ventanal e hice igual: no había nada.

\- Creo que voy a subir a mirar hacia fuera desde la habitación —dije- Ven conmigo, Izumi. Vosotros dos quedaos aquí.

Nagato rio.

\- Estáis actuando fuera de toda proporción -dijo- Está bien. Yo encantado de quedarme en el salón con Konan.

Subí con Izumi hasta la habitación y me asomé por la ventana. El viento suave mecía las copas de los árboles y arrastraba las hojas de un lado al otro del jardín.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan asustada, Sakura? -preguntó Izumi.

\- Porque hay algunas personas muy malas en el mundo, pequeña. Por eso es muy importante que nunca te quites tu crucifijo -le dije.

\- Está bien. Nunca me lo quitaré -dijo ella.

Después de un rato, nos retiramos de la ventana.

\- ¿No encontraste al ladrón? -preguntó Izumi.

\- No. Al parecer no había ningún ladrón -dije.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- ¿Sí, Izumi?

\- ¿Quién era esa muchacha que estaba allí afuera?

El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho. Corrí de nuevo a la ventana pero no había nadie.

\- ¿Qué muchacha, Izumi? -le pregunté con urgencia.

\- Ya no está allí, pero sí lo estaba hace unos minutos -dijo ella, también mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Dónde?-pregunté.

\- Allí, al lado del olmo -dijo Izumi señalando con el dedo.

Sólo la tenue luz de la luna caía sobre la tierra.

\- ¿Por qué no me la enseñaste cuando la viste? -pregunté algo alterada.

\- ¡Porque creí que estábamos buscando a un ladrón! -dijo ella con los ojos aguados.

\- No te preocupes, Izumi -dije, consolándola- No es tu culpa. Sólo avísanos de inmediato siempre que veas algo extraño, ¿está bien? A mí, a Konan y a tus padres... ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Sí, Sakura -dijo.

Si Izumi había visto una muchacha en el jardín, significaba que estábamos en peligro.

\- ¿Cómo era esa muchacha, Izumi? -le pregunté.

\- Era peliazul. Tenía un vestido negro. Estaba mirando hacia la casa, pero no nos vio.

\- ¿Peliazul? ¿Estás segura? -le pregunté.

\- Sí. Estoy segura. Y tenía el pelo corto. Pero no pude ver bien su cara.

Esa no era la descripción de Matsuri... era, extrañamente, la descripción de la prometida de Nagato. Sentí un inesperado alivio pensando que podría tratarse de un asunto de celos en vez de que estuviésemos siendo rastreadas por el **Vampyr**... Aun así, no podíamos confiarnos: cualquier presencia entre las sombras era un gran motivo de sospecha.

\- Ven, Izumi. Quiero que les cuentes a Konan y a Nagato lo que viste.

\- ¿Les llevamos té y galletas también? -preguntó.

\- Sí, vamos -dije.

Eché una última ojeada fuera de la ventana: nada. Izumi y yo bajamos de nuevo al salón. Nagato tenía una mano de Konan entre las suyas.

\- ¡Eso es terrible! -le estaba diciendo.

Al vernos entrar, me dijo:

\- ¡No tenía idea de que lo ocurrido en Konohagakure fuera tan grave!

Miré a Konan tratando de averiguar qué tan comunicativa había sido con Nagato. Supe que no mucho por lo que sus ojos me dijeron.

\- Lo fue -dije— Nagato, Konan; Izumi tiene que contaros algo.

\- Había una muchacha peliazul con un vestido negro parada en el jardín. La vi desde arriba. Tenía el pelo muy corto -dijo Izumi.

Konan le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Nagato.

\- ¿Fū?-preguntó él- Pero eso es imposible...

\- Nagato ¿sabía tu prometida que estarías aquí? -pregunté.

\- ¡Ya no lo soporto más! -dijo Izumi-. ¿Cómo es que el sapo tiene una prometida y está enamorado de Konan?

\- Es un poco complicado, Izumi... -dijo Nagato.

\- ¿Y bien? -le pregunté de nuevo.

\- Sí, le conté que vendría a veros, pero ella está cenando en casa de Karin en este momento.

\- ¿En casa de quién? -pregunté, horrorizada.

\- ¡Dios mío, Nagato! ¿Dijiste Karin? —preguntó Konan.

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Dije Karin! ¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué está pasando aquí?

\- Siempre tienes que llevar tu crucifijo contigo, Nagato -dijo Izumi.

\- ¡Rápido, Izumi! ¡Corre arriba y llama a tus padres! -pedí.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? -preguntó ella.

\- No. Hiciste algo muy bueno. Ve y llámalos, ¿está bien?

\- ¡Voy! -dijo, tomando impulso, y se detuvo un momento-. ¿Qué debo decirles?

\- Diles que... que Matsuri y los suyos nos han encontrado.

\- ¿Quién es Matsuri? -preguntó Nagato con los ojos desorbitados al tiempo que Izumi desaparecía gradas arriba.

Konan y yo nos miramos preguntándonos qué hacer. Entonces se me ocurrió. Tomé mi crucifijo y salté sobre Nagato, estampándoselo en la mejilla.

\- ¡Por Kami-sama, mujer! ¿Qué haces? —gritó él, espantado.

\- ¡No lo han transformado en **Vampyr** aún, Konan! -dije, aliviada al comprobar que la piel de Nagato no se había quemado.

\- ¡Nagato! ¡Gracias a Kami-sama! -dijo Konan.

\- ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? -dijo él, poniéndose de pie-. ¡Ambas os habéis vuelto locas! ¡Más locas de lo que erais antes!

\- ¡Siéntate, Nagato! -dijo mi amiga- Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que no nos lo hayas contado todo.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Contároslo todo? ¡Vosotras sois quienes me debéis una explicación coherente antes que salga corriendo de aquí! -exclamó Nagato.

\- Tiene Fū una amiga llamada Karin ¿cierto?-le pregunté temblando.

Entonces Nagato se quedó quieto y me miró con seriedad.

\- Sí... ¿por qué? -preguntó sorprendido.

\- Porque esa mujer es la asesina de Rin Nohara -dijo Konan.

\- ¿Karin? -exclamó Nagato.

\- ¡Entonces sí la conoces! -dije.

\- Nagato, ¿te ha dado Fū algo de beber? -preguntó Konan.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Estoy comprometido con la mujer, por Kami-sama! ¿Cómo que Karin es la asesina de Rin? ¿No acababas de decirme que Rin murió de anemia? -preguntó Nagato.

Konan lo sentó de nuevo en el sillón, y le dijo:

\- Karin produce anemia.

\- Es un **Vampyr** -dije yo.

\- ¿Alguien dijo **Vampyr**? -preguntó el señor Kakashi terminando de bajar por las escaleras en bata de dormir y sujetando en alto su crucifijo.

\- ¡Ésta es una casa de locos! -murmuró Nagato.

\- Buenas noches, señor Uzumaki -dijo el señor Kakashi, apurado.

\- Buenas noches, señor Hatake -dijo Nagato incorporándose y estrechando la mano de Kakashi.

\- ¿Dónde está el condenado monstruo? -preguntó éste.

\- Estaba afuera en el jardín -dije- ¡Y es nada menos y nada más que la prometida de Nagato! La mujer que nos presentó anoche, ¿recuerda?

\- ¡Ahora comprendo por qué olía tan mal! Con todo respeto, señor Uzumaki - dijo, enrojeciendo por su imprudencia.

Nagato pareció indignarse y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Konan lo miró levantando una ceja y él cerró los labios, clavando la mirada en el suelo. Pareció detenerse a pensar un par de segundos y al fin dijo, frunciendo el ceño:

\- ¿Por qué habláis de monstruos, asesinatos y **Vampyr**? ¿Qué tienen que ver Fū y Karin con todo esto?

\- ¿No te parece muy raro que Izumi haya visto una chica con la misma descripción de tu... de Fū en el jardín? —preguntó Konan.

\- Sí, me parece extraño. ¡Pero resulta que debe haber mil mujeres con las mismas características en Iwagakure! -dijo él.

\- Y ¿cuántas de ellas tienen una amiga llamada Karin? - pregunté yo.

\- Señor Uzumaki -dijo Kakashi-: escúchelas, por favor. Konan y Sakura han tenido un año fatal, es un milagro que estén vivas.

Nagato pareció tomarse un poco más en serio al señor Kakashi.

\- Ya sé que es difícil creerle a un hombre que habla de monstruos en camisón de dormir... -continuó- pero le suplico que les preste atención. Yo voy a asegurarme de que todas las puertas y ventanas estén cerradas con llave. Izumi y Anko no tardarán en bajar. Konan, Sakura: creo que vais a tener que contarle al señor Uzumaki toda la historia desde el comienzo.

Dicho esto, se puso en la labor de revisar todas las cerraduras del salón.

\- Las escucho -dijo Nagato mirándonos con seriedad.

Mientras Konan le narraba a Nagato las desventuras que habíamos vivido en Konoha no tōjō a causa de Karin, me reuní en la cocina con Izumi, Anko y Kakashi Hatake.

\- ¿Así que el sapo tiene una enamorada y un **Vampyr**? —le preguntaba Izumi a su mamá.

Anko me miró y, encogiéndose de hombros, dijo:

\- Pensamos que sería mejor contárselo todo. No queremos ponerla en peligro por proteger su inocencia.

\- Me parece una sabia decisión -le dije- Señor Kakashi, ¿ha revisado usted toda la casa?

\- ¡Cada rincón! -dijo él- Sigo mirando por las ventanas pero no veo nada. Creo que la señorita Fū debe haber partido hace rato.

\- ¡Ese nombre es el más horrible que haya oído en la vida! -dijo Izumi- Tenía que ser un **Vampyr**.

De todos, era Izumi quien estaba menos asustada. Estaba tomándoselo todo como una aventura. Llevamos té y galletas para todos al salón donde estaban Konan y Nagato.

\- ¡Qué pálido estás, sapo! -le dijo Izumi.

\- ¿Está bien que hable de todo esto delante de la niña? -le preguntó Nagato a la señorita Anko.

\- Adelante, muchacho. Habla todo lo que quieras -le dijo ella.

\- Toda la historia que me han contado me parece espantosa... –dijo- Pero no creo que Fū sea un **Vampyr**. Y no es que crea que me están mintiendo pero la idea de que tales criaturas existan me parece bastante inverosímil.

\- Pues eres un necio, Nagato -le dije- No puedo creer que después de escuchar una historia semejante te vayas a dar el lujo de apelar al escepticismo.

\- Lo siento, Sakura, no puedo mentir. Fū me parece una buena persona y... aunque Karin es un poco rara, no creo que se trate de la misma persona de quien vosotras habláis. Todo esto debe ser una simple coincidencia.

\- Fū me pareció extraña cuando la conocí -le dije- Y su aroma... ¡me recordó al de Karin!

\- ¿Hace cuánto llegó Karin a Iwagakure? -preguntó Konan.

\- Hace unos nueve meses -respondió Nagato.

\- ¿Y hace cuánto conoces a Fū? —pregunté yo.

\- La conocí hace más o menos diez meses, y hemos estado comprometidos hace cinco —dijo él.

\- ¿En qué circunstancias la conociste? -le preguntó Konan.

\- Mi primo Yahiko me envió una carta el año pasado, contándome que la hija de unos muy queridos amigos suyos debía venir a Iwagakure a comprar una propiedad, y me pidió que la alojara en mi casa mientras ella realizaba los trámites pertinentes. La chica resultó ser Fū -dijo Nagato.

\- ¿Ella vive en tu casa? -preguntó Konan, perturbada ¿Estaría celosa?

\- No. Se mudó en cuanto adquirió su propia casa, pero seguimos frecuentándonos después de eso -dijo él.

Pude ver en los ojos de Konan que quería preguntarle más, pero no dijo nada.

\- El que haya llegado a su vida por medio de una carta me parece más que sospechoso. No quiero ser entrometida, pero hemos entrado en confianza muy pronto por la fuerza de las circunstancias, señor Uzumaki -dijo Anko.

\- Por favor, llámeme Nagato -pidió él.

\- Bien, Nagato -dijo Anko- Después de lo ocurrido con las cartas de Kakashi y Sakura y todo ese lío de las cartas de amor de Yugito Nii... lo que quiero preguntarle es: ¿no habrá alguna posibilidad de que su primo no haya escrito esa carta?

Nagato se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

\- ¿Conserva aún la carta? -preguntó Anko.

\- Es posible —dijo Nagato.

\- Podría compararla con alguna anterior, si fuese posible -sugirió el señor Kakashi.

\- Todo esto es demasiado siniestro -dijo Nagato- Pero revisaré las cartas.

\- Ahora que ya sabes la forma en que Karin convirtió a Rin en **Vampyr** —le dije a Nagato- espero que hayas hecho una recapitulación consciente de toda tu relación con Fū y te hayas asegurado de que la última no te haya dado de beber nada extraño... Sobre todo, espero que no hayas unido tu sangre con la de ella.

\- ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Esas cosas me horrorizan - dijo Nagato.

\- Yo creo que es imperativo que deshagas ese compromiso cuanto antes - dijo Konan.

Las mejillas de Nagato adquirieron algo de color y dijo, mirando a Konan:

\- Eso es algo de lo que puedes estar segura... pero por razones muy diferentes a que su amiga Karin sea la misma Matsuri que Sakura vio aullar frente a un crucifijo.

Entonces me disculpé unos minutos y fui a la habitación a buscar algo. Volví a asomarme a la ventana pero no había ni rastros de Fū. Bajé rápidamente pues estaba asustada aunque estuviese en tan buena compañía.

\- Por cierto, Sakura —dijo Nagato con los ojos entrecerrados cuando volví al salón- casi me matas del susto con la forma en que te abalanzaste sobre mí a estamparme la cara con ese crucifijo ¿Estás segura de que no fue eso lo que mató a Matsuri?

\- Qué gracioso te has puesto, Nagato. No deberías tomarte a la ligera lo que te hemos contado acerca de los **Vampyr**... ten presente que el escepticismo nunca le ha salvado la vida a nadie. Y, precisamente, para que estés protegido de esos seres infernales, te he traído esto... -dije, extendiéndole lo que había ido a buscar a la habitación.

\- ¿Un crucifijo? —preguntó Nagato.

\- Sí -dije- Era de mi padre. Yo ya tengo uno. Pónselo, Konan.

\- Me siento un poco mal aceptando una joya familiar, Sakura. Además, es muy hermoso -dijo Nagato.

\- No te sientas mal. Me hará feliz saber que lo llevas puesto. Mucho más feliz que tenerlo en un cofre -dije.

Konan se incorporó y le puso el crucifijo a Nagato alrededor del cuello.

\- Quiero que me prometas que no te lo quitarás por ningún motivo -le pidió Konan.

\- Te lo prometo -dijo Nagato- Nunca se sabe... Karin podría ser la despiadada **Vampyr** que asesinó a Rin Nohara.

\- ¡Así se habla! -dije.

Tuve la sensación de que Nagato se estaba dejando convencer de llevar el crucifijo más por amor a Konan que porque creyese nada de lo que le habíamos dicho, pero eso no importaba con tal de que estuviera a salvo.

\- El escepticismo nunca le ha salvado la vida a nadie... Me gusta esa frase, Sakura -dijo Nagato.

\- Qué bueno. Es la verdad -dije, sonriéndole.

Estaba favorablemente impresionada con Nagato Uzumaki; en definitiva no era el mismo chico con quien Konan había tenido un romance hacía casi tres años. Su cambio de actitud incluso lo hacía parecer algo mayor. Mi amiga debió tener el mismo pensamiento porque le dijo:

\- Cuánto has cambiado, Nagato.

\- Me alegra que te des cuenta de ello -dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa.

Quién habría pensado que algún día iba a perder todos los aires de vanidad y afectación del pasado.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos sellar la casa ahora mismo -les dije a los señores Hatake- El padre Itachi me dio una botella con una solución especial de agua bendita y sal exorcizada para proteger las viviendas de los espíritus malignos ¿Me acompañarían? Me da algo de miedo hacerlo sola.

Kakashi, Izumi, Anko y yo fuimos a recorrer toda la casa bendiciendo cada pared y ventana con la solución del padre Itachi.

\- Me da una terrible sensación que Izumi haya visto a esa mujer allá afuera -dije.

\- Aun si ella también fuera un **Vampyr**... es posible que sólo estuviese vigilando a su presa, es decir, Nagato. Tal vez no sepa que usted y Konan están aquí -dijo el señor Kakashi.

\- Creo que eso es imposible, Kakashi -le dije- Ella es una amiga cercana de Karin y nos conoció ayer. Y Nagato le dijo que iba a venir a vernos esta noche. Debe haberlo seguido -dije.

\- Sakura tiene razón -dijo Anko- Aunque... el hecho de que Nagato esté comprometido con Fū, quien es amiga de Karin, quien estuvo en el mismo internado de Konoha no tōjō... es demasiado sospechoso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, querida? -le preguntó Kakashi a Anko.

\- A que son muy pocas personas que se conocen entre sí como para que la relación de Fū y Nagato sea una coincidencia -dijo Anko.

\- ¿No pensarás que el señor Uzumaki...? -comenzó a decir Kakashi.

\- No, no -dijo Anko- El muchacho no parece tener un pelo de malo... Se me ocurre que Fū debe haber llegado a él por una razón específica.

Nos sentamos en la cama de Izumi, pues estábamos sellando su habitación en ese momento.

\- Quiero escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir al respecto, Anko -dije- Me parece que está llegando a un descubrimiento importante.

\- Tenemos en nuestras manos el recuento de una gran cantidad de acontecimientos extraños —prosiguió ella— De todos, el que lleva más tiempo ocurriendo es el fenómeno de las supuestas cartas de Nagato a la señorita Yugito.

\- Eso es cierto -dije- Continúe, por favor.

\- Si pusiéramos los sucesos en orden cronológico, tendríamos lo siguiente:  
primero, la señorita Yugito recibe cartas de parte de Nagato Uzumaki que él dice jamás haber escrito.  
Segundo, aparece Matsuri o Karin en Konoha no tōjō y trata de matarte.  
Tercero, la misma seduce a Rin, quien está enamorada de Nagato, con falsas promesas de amistad.  
Cuarto, Matsuri queda atrapada en un ataúd durante un mes y medio.  
Luego, mata a Rin Nohara y huye de Konoha no tōjō.  
Casi inmediatamente después, Nagato recibe a Fū en su propia casa y unos pocos meses después se comprometen ¿Notáis cómo parece haber una relación entre todos esos hechos? -preguntó Anko.

\- Viéndolos de esa forma, pareciera como si Nagato fuese una pieza de vital importancia para los **Vampyr** -dije- ¡Es usted muy inteligente, Anko!

\- Gracias, Sakura. Como os decía, entonces: no me parece una coincidencia que esa mujer Fū haya llegado a Nagato.

\- Estoy convencido de que estás en lo cierto, querida -dijo Kakashi Hatake.

Nos levantamos de la cama y cerramos la puerta de la habitación. Esa noche, Izumi dormiría con sus padres.

\- No saben cuánto siento que los **Vampyr** hayan llegado a sus vidas por mi culpa -les dije a Anko y Kakashi- Si no hubiese sido por mí ustedes no estarían en peligro.

\- ¡Tonterías, Sakura! -dijo el señor Kakashi- Si nos vamos a poner con absurdos remordimientos, ¡la culpa es mía por ser su abogado! Usted no es responsable de la existencia de esas abominables criaturas -dijo.

Agradecí la bondad del señor Kakashi, pero no podía dejar de sentir remordimiento por el hecho de que Fū estuviese acechando su hogar. Me prometí partir de Iwagakure en cuanto me fuese posible. Los señores Hatake se quedaron en su habitación y yo volví a bajar al salón. Konan y Nagato estaban de pie y él estaba abrazándola con ternura. Al verme llegar, Konan me dijo:

\- Nagato ya se va, Sakura.

\- ¿De veras, Nagato? No me gusta nada la idea de que te vayas ahora. Estoy segura de que Kakashi y Anko comprenderían que pasaras la noche aquí -dije.

\- Te creo, Sakura. Sin embargo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la mañana... Y no me sentiría bien quedándome aquí sin el permiso de los señores Hatake -dijo él.

\- Nagato... las cartas misteriosas a Yugito Nii y la repentina aparición de Fū en tu vida parecen indicar que tú eres apetecido por el enemigo y no de forma coincidencial. Te suplico que tengas muchísimo cuidado. Trata de no estar a solas con Fū en ningún momento y muchísimo menos con Karin -le dije.

\- Y no vayas a contarles nada de esto por ningún motivo. Ni una sola palabra -le pidió Konan.

\- Descuida. Tendré mucho cuidado. De todas formas, no pensaba ver a Fū hasta dentro de unos días.

Nagato partió y Konan y yo subimos a nuestra habitación.

\- ¿Y bien? -le pregunté a mi amiga- ¿Ya revivió el amor que un día sentiste por Nagato?

\- Jamás -dijo- Puede que él esté actuando de forma diferente, pero ¿cómo borrar el pasado?

\- ¡Konan! Me sorprendes. Hubiese jurado que estabas cayendo en la telaraña del amor una vez más -dije.

\- No sé de qué te extrañas. Tú misma me dijiste que tenía que seguir con el juego al que di inicio enviándole esa carta y tenías toda la razón. Ahora resulta que esta comedia va a salvarle la vida.

\- Pobre de Nagato. Está convencido de que le correspondes -dije.

\- ¿Pobre de Nagato? ¡Pobre de Nagato con Fū! –exclamó Konan.

\- Cierto... Bueno, ahora tenemos que averiguar dónde vive Karin. Es nuestra oportunidad para darle muerte a ese **Vampyr** de una buena vez.

\- ¿Tú crees que Fū también sea uno de ellos? -preguntó Konan.

\- ¿Creerlo? ¡Estoy segura de ello! -dije- Tendremos que sacarla del panorama también.

\- ¿Cuántos de ellos habrá?

\- Quién sabe. Tal vez sean varios... Estoy muy asustada, Konan. Y quisiera irme de aquí cuanto antes. No quiero seguir poniendo a los Hatake en peligro -dije.

\- Tendremos que actuar con presteza -concluyó Konan.

\- ¿Cuándo verás a Nagato de nuevo? -le pregunté.

\- Mañana después de merendar. Le dije que iríamos a su casa.

\- Bien. Compararemos las cartas de su primo y haremos que nos muestre dónde queda la casa de Karin -dije.

\- Sakura... no me dejes tanto tiempo a solas con él, ¿quieres? -me pidió.

\- Haré todo lo posible por quedarme con vosotros todo el tiempo, no sea que se le vaya a ocurrir besarte... -prometí.

\- Gracias -dijo.

Me quedé gran parte de la noche vigilando que no hubiera nadie en el jardín desde la ventana de nuestra habitación, y al fin el sueño me venció.

A la mañana siguiente, fuimos con Izumi y Anko a la sastrería a probarnos algunos de los vestidos y luego pasamos por la iglesia a recoger más agua bendita.

\- Quisiera que el padre Itachi estuviera aquí -dije. Voy a escribirle contándole que el **Vampyr** está en Iwagakure.

\- Enviaremos la carta directamente desde el correo -dijo Anko- Debemos evitar que vuestras cartas sean interceptadas.

\- Cierto -dije- Le pediré al padre Itachi que me escriba a Sunagakure de ahora en adelante. Esa casa está vacía y pronto tendré que ir a darle una vuelta.

\- Sabia decisión -dijo Anko.

Después de eso, Konan y yo nos sentamos a revisar los libros que habíamos comprado en el almacén de libros antiguos pero no encontramos nada que pudiese ser relevante a nuestra causa. Merendamos en el jardín con la familia Hatake, pues estaba haciendo un día hermoso.

\- Le traeremos las cartas del primo de Nagato para que pueda examinarlas en la tarde, Kakashi —le dije al señor Hatake.

\- Excelente idea -dijo él- Soy hábil para analizar escrituras y firmas.

Konan y yo fuimos a casa de Nagato hacia la una de la tarde. El sol brillaba sobre las calles y la ciudad se veía muy animada.

\- Quisiera quedarme a vivir aquí —dijo Konan.

\- Tal vez algún día puedas hacerlo -le dije con segunda intención. Si algún día ella y Nagato... No, Konan nunca olvidaría lo insoportable que él había sido.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, la misma mujer nos abrió la puerta y nos condujo al despacho. Nagato estaba absorto en la revisión de algunos documentos y no se percató de que habíamos entrado. Tenía un mechón de liso pelo rojo cayéndole sobre la cara y sopló hacia arriba para quitárselo de encima. Ese día no se había afeitado y una leve sombra roja le cubría el rostro.

\- Nagato -dijo Konan.

Él elevó la mirada hacia nosotras y, sin levantarse, dijo:

\- Acercaos. Tenéis que ver esto.

Nosotras nos precipitamos a su escritorio. Tenía varias cartas esparcidas sobre el mueble.

\- Éstas son las cartas de mi primo Yahiko antes de que me escribiese hablándome de Fū... y ésta es la carta donde me pide que la reciba en mi casa.

A simple vista, la letra parecía ser la misma. Estaban escritas en italiano.

\- ¿Veis lo que veo yo? —preguntó Nagato.

Tomé una de las cartas anteriores en una mano y la más reciente en la otra.

\- La verdad, no veo ninguna diferencia -dije.

\- Lee la última carta con atención -insistió Nagato.

Lo hice. Aún no noté nada.

\- Lo siento -dije— No veo qué es lo que nos quieres mostrar.

\- Dame acá -dijo Konan, cogiendo la carta.

\- ¿Cuál es el detalle más llamativo de esa carta? -preguntó Nagato.

Me asomé por encima del hombro de Konan y miré muy bien la firma. Era igual a las demás.

\- Es la misma letra y la firma es idéntica -dijo Konan.

\- Exactamente -dijo Nagato- Lo más interesante de esa última carta es que el nombre de Fū brilla por su ausencia.

Era cierto. Volví a releer la carta y el nombre de la señorita que Nagato debía recibir no estaba por ningún lado.

\- ¿Dónde vive tu primo Yahiko, Nagato? -pregunté.

\- En Mizu no Kuni -dijo él.

\- Creo que deberías escribirle al respecto de este asunto, pidiéndole que te conteste a otra dirección. Pregúntale cuál es el nombre de la persona que te estaba pidiendo que alojaras.

\- Lo haré -dijo él— Aunque todo esto no significa que Fū no sea la misma persona.

\- No. Y que tu primo corroborara que Fū sí es la persona que te pidió que alojaras aquí tampoco significaría que ella no es un **Vampyr** -dije.

\- Supongo que no -dijo él- ¿Deseáis beber algo?

\- No, gracias -dijo Konan.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

\- Quiero que nos muestres la casa de Karin -dije- Y también la de tu querida Fū.

\- No están muy lejos de aquí -dijo él. Podemos ir ahora mismo, si así lo queréis.

\- Señor Uzumaki -dijo la criada entrando a la habitación- ha llegado este sobre para usted.

\- Gracias-dijo él- ¿Qué será esto?

Nagato abrió el sobre que su criada le había entregado.

\- Ah, es un recordatorio para la fiesta de Neji Hyuga -dijo- Es gracioso que se haya tomado la molestia de enviar esta nota además de la invitación; nadie olvidaría semejante acontecimiento.

Nos mostró la nota para que la viésemos.

\- ¿Quién es Neji Hyuga? -pregunté.

\- Hasta hace un par de meses nunca había siquiera escuchado mencionar su nombre pero últimamente suena por todos los salones de Iwagakure. Al parecer es un hombre muy rico que se mudó este año a la ciudad y ha comprado el palacio de Iwa entre otras varias propiedades.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de la invitación? -preguntó Konan.

\- Lo ignoro. Debe querer relacionarse con posibles clientes -dijo Nagato.

\- Y... ¿piensas ir? -preguntó Konan.

\- Estoy intrigado. He oído hablar tanto del hombre que al menos quiero conocerlo. Además, la fiesta es en el palacio y nunca he estado allí. Quisiera ver el lugar -dijo.

Cuando daban las dos de la tarde, fuimos con el cochero de Nagato a ver las casas de Karin y Fū. Quedaba la una al lado de la otra. Noté que las cortinas de ambas casas eran oscuras y estaban cerradas, y recordé que el día anterior había visto algo similar.

\- ¿Por qué habías mandado cerrar todas las cortinas de tu casa ayer, Nagato? -le pregunté.

Aunque las cortinas de Nagato no eran oscuras, me había llamado la atención que no estuviera descorrida como en épocas anteriores.

\- Es curioso que lo menciones, Sakura. Cuando Fū estuvo quedándose en mi casa, le pidió a mi criada que lo hiciera. A mí esos detalles me tienen sin cuidado y no me opuse. Fū es muy sensible a la luz del sol; dice que quiere cuidar su piel. Apenas hoy que sabía que vosotras ibais a ir a visitarme pensé en hacerlas descorrer de nuevo. Como Fū es una persona nocturna, cada vez que la veo estoy despierto hasta muy tarde, y había estado durmiendo gran parte del día los últimos meses. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que la luz solar no había vuelto a entrar a mi casa.

El barrio de Karin estaba oscuro y gris a diferencia del resto de la ciudad.

\- ¿Recuerdas que el día en que Matsuri llegó a Konoha no tōjō el cielo se nubló y el sol no volvió a salir, Konan? –pregunté.

\- Sí -dijo ella-. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

\- ¿Notas alguna similitud con este escenario? -pregunté.

\- ¿Cómo es que este barrio está completamente nublado y el sol brilla en el resto de Iwagakure? -preguntó Nagato mirando hacia arriba.

\- Eso mismo me preguntaba yo -dije- Al parecer nuestros enemigos arrastran una capa de oscuros nubarrones sobre sí.

\- Y también se aseguran de cerrar muy bien las cortinas -dijo Konan.

\- Creo que debería llevaros a casa ya -dijo Nagato- Me estoy asustando de verdad.

\- Haces bien -le dijo Konan.

Nagato le pidió a su cochero que se dirigiera a la casa de los Hatake. Efectivamente, al salir del barrio de Karin, el sol volvió a refulgir.

\- ¿Lo veis? -les dije- Aquí no hay coincidencias.

Cuando entramos a casa de Kakashi y Anko, Nagato se despidió de nosotras en la puerta.

\- Os veré mañana -dijo.

\- Mantente alejado de Fū -dijo Konan.

\- No te preocupes -dijo él— No tengo ninguna prisa en verla de nuevo.

Diciendo esto, partió a su casa y nosotras nos dispusimos a tomar una taza de chocolate con los Hatake. Le había llevado las cartas del primo de Nagato a Kakashi para que pudiese echarles un vistazo.

\- ¿Ha escuchado hablar de un Neji Hyuga, Kakashi? -le pregunté después de beber un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente.

\- Neji Hyuga... El nombre me suena conocido. ¿Quién es? -dijo el señor Kakashi.

\- Según nos dijo Nagato, es un hombre muy rico que llegó a Iwagakure hace poco. Está ofreciendo una fiesta esta noche en el palacio de Iwa, que acaba de adquirir recientemente -dijo Konan.

\- No sabía que el palacio de Iwa estuviera en venta -dijo el señor Kakashi- Debo haber estado muy embebido en mis asuntos laborales para no haberme percatado de ello. Aun así, estoy casi seguro de haber escuchado el nombre antes.

Tomé una galleta mientras el señor Kakashi examinaba las cartas de Yahiko Uzumaki le envió a su primo.

\- Todas parecen haber sido escritas por la misma persona -dijo- Pero las revisaré con mi lupa en un rato. Nunca se sabe.

Terminamos la merienda y me retiré a tomar una siesta. Estaba muy cansada pues había pasado gran parte de la noche anterior vigilando cualquier movimiento extraño que pudiese haber en el jardín. Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Konan me despertó abruptamente.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! Tienes que venir conmigo de inmediato. El señor Kakashi encontró algo en las cartas del señor Uzumaki que te va a dejar muda.

\- ¿Qué es? -pregunté, incorporándome del lecho tan pronto como pude.

\- Acompáñame, quiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos -dijo ella.

Seguí a Konan al despacho del señor Kakashi ¿Qué habría descubierto?

\- Venga acá, Sakura -dijo el señor Kakashi- Tome el papel y obsérvelo a contraluz.

Con manos temblorosas, sostuve una de las cartas de Yahiko Uzumaki contra la luz de la vela. Estaba tan exaltada que al principio no vi nada pero, poco a poco, una figura comenzó a dibujarse ante mis ojos a lo largo del papel. No podía creerlo.

\- ¡ ** _La cruz Patriarcal_**! -dije.

\- Sí. Y no es sólo esa carta. Todas la tienen. Compruébelo usted misma –dijo el señor Kakashi.

Al observarlas todas con detenimiento, la figura de la cruz se hacía cada vez más evidente. Unas pequeñas flores de lis se enredaban en ella.

\- Konan, Kakashi hay más -les dije.

Al acercar el papel a la vela, el dibujo de la cruz Patriarcal y las flores se oscureció.

\- ¡El sello! -gritó Konan.

\- ¿Qué significará todo esto? -pregunté- ¿Será posible que Nagato se haya percatado de este detalle?

\- Lo dudo mucho -dijo Konan- Nos lo habría dicho.

\- ¿Le mencionaste tú algo del sello misterioso cuando le narraste la historia de Matsuri en Konoha no tōjō?-le pregunté.

\- No lo creo -dijo Konan- Sólo le conté lo esencial, como los ataques de Konohagakure y la historia de Rin.

\- Tenemos que ir a casa de Nagato ahora mismo -dije.

Así lo hicimos.

\- Espero que no se haya ido aún a la fiesta -dijo Konan, cuando nos hallábamos frente al portón de la casa de nuestro amigo.

\- Yo también -dije.

Pero habíamos llegado demasiado tarde. Nagato había partido hacía pocos minutos.

\- ¿Qué propones que hagamos? -me preguntó Konan.

\- No sé tú... pero yo estoy demasiado impaciente para esperar hasta mañana. Necesitamos hablar con Nagato esta misma noche -dije.

\- ¡Esto es increíblemente interesante! -exclamó ella.

\- Es imperativo que nos cuente si sabe algo al respecto del sello ¿Será posible que se trate de algún emblema familiar? -pregunté.

\- Todo es posible. Ay, Sakura, ¡por fin tenemos una verdadera pista del sello de las notas misteriosas!

\- Éste ha sido un golpe de suerte excepcional -le dije- No puedo esperar a hablar con Nagato ¿Te das cuenta de que podría incluso llevarnos a descubrir la identidad del autor de las cartas?

\- ¡Claro que me doy cuenta! Oye, Sakura, no pensarás que Nagato pueda ser... -comenzó a decir ella.

\- En este momento no descarto nada -la interrumpí- Mi queridísima amiga: prepárate a conocer el palacio de Iwa.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Estás sugiriendo que vayamos a la fiesta de Neji Hyuga? ¡Ni siquiera hemos sido invitadas! -dijo Konan.

\- ¿No crees que nuestra curiosidad es más importante que ningún protocolo social, Konan? -le dije con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

Mi amiga me miró unos segundos y dijo:

\- ¡Al palacio de Iwa!

Después pareció quedarse pensativa unos instantes.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -le pregunté.

\- En que si vamos a aparecemos en la gala de un hombre tan rico, lo mínimo que deberíamos hacer es tratar de camuflarnos un poco.

\- ¿Cómo? -pregunté.

\- Poniéndonos guapísimas -declaró, riendo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi sabia amiga -dije.

Volvimos a casa de los Hatake y comenzamos a prepararnos para ingresar de forma encubierta en una de las fiestas más importantes de Iwagakure de aquella noche. Me puse un vestido entre rojo y naranja hecho a mi medida, e Izumi me peinó con varias horquillas de coral que habían sido de mi madre.

Entonces recordé algo que había escuchado en Konoha no tōjō hacía un año ¿No había dicho alguien que la familia de Matsuri estaba comprando gran cantidad de propiedades en Iwagakure? Se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que Karin estuviera invitada a la fiesta del señor Hyuga si su familia era en realidad tan poderosa. Se los dije a Konan y a los Hatake, y decidimos que debíamos tomar todas las precauciones posibles cuando de esos asuntos se tratara.

Konan y yo alistamos los implementos que íbamos a llevar a la fiesta en caso de que Karin o su amiga Fū estuviesen allí: había comprado un saquito de seda traído de Kagi no Kuni, y en él metimos la solución del padre Itachi y un afilado cuchillo de la cocina envuelto en un pañuelo.

\- Esta vez no perderé el tiempo si veo a Karin -le dije a Konan.

\- Luces hermosa, Sakura -me dijo Anko al verme cuando ya había terminado de acicalarme- Estoy segura de que, si llegas a encontrártelos, todos esos **Vampyr** caerán rendidos a tus pies.

\- Ojalá así sea... literalmente -le dije, guiñándole un ojo.

Konan eligió para la ocasión un vestido blanco que resaltaba el color de su piel.

\- ¿Cómo esperas que Nagato no sufra si continúa viéndote tan guapa, Konan? -le pregunté.

\- Te lo repito: sólo estoy haciéndole un favor al alejarlo de ese **Vampyr** que se hace llamar Fū -dijo- Además... si Nagato fuese el autor de las notas misteriosas... es muy posible que esté más enamorado de ti que de mí.

La miré con ojos incrédulos y ella me sonrió, indicando que bromeaba. La familia Hatake nos dio mil bendiciones antes que partiéramos a la fiesta.

\- No se separen -dijo el señor Kakashi- Dos pueden más que una.

\- Tened muchísimo cuidado -dijo Anko- No estaré tranquila hasta que estéis de vuelta.

\- El que estemos en casa no es ninguna garantía de seguridad, amigos míos -les dije- Sólo estaremos realmente a salvo cuando les hayamos dado muerte a los **Vampyr**.

Dejamos a la familia Hatake custodiada por sus crucifijos y subimos al coche, adentrándonos de nuevo en la ciudad.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Iwagakure** **"** termina acá, como vieron fue algo corta al igual que unas anteriores, además de que a partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Neji y Sasuke** que ya veré como agregarlos, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	19. Capítulo 19: La Fiesta

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que tendré que intentar actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco indirecta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: La Fiesta.**

El palacio de Iwa quedaba bastante lejos; aun así, descubrimos al llegar que había gran cantidad de coches afuera. El camino de entrada a la propiedad había sido marcado con antorchas y varios comensales avanzaban hacia la fiesta. Las enormes puertas de hierro estaban abiertas, dando paso a unos extensísimos jardines que conducían a la casa, quedando esta última oculta a la vista detrás de un pequeño bosque.

\- Neji Hyuga debe ser en verdad muy rico para haber adquirido este lugar -dijo Konan, mirando a su alrededor.

Conforme íbamos acercándonos, veíamos más y más invitados vistiendo sus mejores galas.

\- Y al parecer también ha convidado a todo Iwagakure a su fiesta -le dije a Konan.

Atravesamos el bosque pasando por un amplio sendero que también estaba iluminado por antorchas en compañía de otras varias personas que comentaban la belleza del lugar. Había plantas de diversas especies y un riachuelo surcado por un bonito puente de piedra.

Le había puesto una cadena más corta a mi crucifijo para que estuviese más cerca de mi cuello. Era la única joya que llevaba puesta. Las otras mujeres, en contraste, se habían puesto sus más finas joyas: los diamantes resplandecían donde quiera que mis ojos se posaran. Los caballeros lucían igualmente elegantes... Hyuga no se había molestado en invitar a nadie que no estuviese bien acomodado, a juzgar por las apariencias.

Al fin llegamos a un área despejada desde donde se podía apreciar la propiedad: unas amplias escaleras de mármol ascendían hasta la puerta del palacio, que debía tener más de treinta habitaciones. Las puertas y ventanas eran delgadas y alargadas y los muros eran de piedra clara. Dos empleados vestidos de seda se encargaban de recibir a los recién llegados y otros varios caminaban de un lado al otro con bandejas de plata, ofreciendo una copa a quien llegara. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la puerta de entrada. Los dos empleados tenían el pelo largo y atado con palillos chinos en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

\- Bienvenidas al palacio de Iwa, casa de Neji Hyuga -dijo uno de ellos- ¿Gustan las señoras algo de beber?

\- No por el momento, gracias -dije.

\- Les informo que ésta es una fiesta de máscaras -dijo el otro empleado- Una de las empleadas las conducirá al lugar en donde podrán escoger las suyas. Esperamos que pasen una maravillosa velada.

Dicho esto, una joven de ojos rasgados salió de la nada y nos hizo una profunda reverencia. Estaba vestida con un magnífico traje de dos piezas brocado con flores y dragones de hilo dorado. Sin decir una palabra, nos hizo señas de que la siguiéramos. ¡Una mascarada! No podía creer la buena suerte que estábamos teniendo. De todas las fiestas en las que pudiésemos habernos infiltrado, justo nos había salido una en la que íbamos a poder tener el rostro cubierto. La seguimos a una habitación abierta donde varías mujeres se ensayaban diferentes máscaras. Cuando me di la vuelta, la joven había desaparecido.

\- Estoy algo nerviosa -dijo Konan.

\- Yo también, aunque poder llevar una máscara me hace sentir algo más tranquila. Así nadie nos reconocerá —dije.

\- Escojamos nuestras máscaras y adentrémonos en la fiesta -le dije.

\- Hagámoslo -dijo Konan.

Había tres mesas repletas de hermosas máscaras de diversos colores, cada una elaborada con los más delicados detalles. Me probé más de una decena de máscaras y al final me decidí por una de color plata que tenía aplicaciones negras y naranja alrededor de los ojos, y una mariposa roja, naranja y dorada en la mejilla derecha. Konan eligió una máscara blanca nacarada, con aderezos de pequeñas perlas arregladas en forma de flores tropicales.

Satisfechas, seguimos a las invitadas que salían de la habitación para unirse al resto de la fiesta. Palpé con disimulo el cuchillo y la botella que estaban en el saco que llevaba bajo el brazo. Al menos teníamos un par de armas de defensa. Me alegré de haber llevado un chal, pues la casa del señor Hyuga era un poco fría, y me alegré aún más de ello cuando otros dos empleados nos escoltaron a nosotras y al pequeño grupo de gente que seguíamos hasta un inmenso patio interior. Debía haber alrededor de cuatrocientas personas allí. Dudaba de que alguien fuese a reconocernos, pero sería también difícil reconocer a Nagato entre tantos hombres enmascarados.

Definitivamente, era una gran fiesta. Había fuegos artificiales adornando el negro cielo sobre nuestras cabezas, y un grupo de malabaristas enfundados en kimonos de colores brillantes realizaban complicadas acrobacias en el centro del patio. Uno de ellos sostenía un aro de fuego mientras los demás lo atravesaban con prodigiosa flexibilidad en una especie de danza que yo jamás hubiese imaginado que existiera. Varios músicos con las caras pintadas de blanco y peinados a la manera oriental tocaban bombos y otros instrumentos que yo no había visto ni oído antes.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! -susurró Konan.

\- ¿Estás segura de que aún estamos en Iwagakure? -le pregunté.

\- Lo que más me intriga de todo esto es saber cuál es la ocasión de semejante despliegue de magnificencia -dijo Konan- Esta fiesta será comentada por mucho tiempo.

De repente, los tambores redoblaron con mayor velocidad. La gente se formó alrededor de los acróbatas que hacían piruetas y saltos cada vez más complicados sobre una plataforma. La intensidad del ritmo y la fuerza de los golpes ascendieron hasta llegar a un punto límite y, en ese momento, todo sonido quedó suspendido.

Un hombre alto y huesudo subió a la plataforma y miró a su alrededor pausadamente a través de la máscara blanca que cubría su rostro. Llevaba un sombrero negro de copa alta bordeado por una cinta púrpura y un traje de terciopelo de igual color. La multitud esperó en silencio a que el hombre dijese algo, pero éste no daba la impresión de tener prisa. Tenía un aire imponente, parecía dominar la voluntad del público que lo observaba. Finalmente, el hombre habló:

\- Yo soy Neji Hyuga. Bienvenidos a mi hogar.

Su voz era penetrante y oscura. Sentí que un escalofrío me bajaba por la espalda con cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

\- Muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando cuál es el motivo de esta celebración -continuó- Les sorprenderá descubrir que no hay ningún motivo. Simplemente, quise tenerlos a todos aquí esta noche. Como pueden ver lo he logrado –Neji Hyuga dejó escapar una risa seca que me puso los pelos de punta, y prosiguió- Les pido que disfruten de mi fiesta. Después de todo... ustedes son la ocasión.

Me pareció que miraba en mi dirección, pero no estaba segura. Sin decir más, descendió de la plataforma y la gente aplaudió. Los tambores volvieron a sonar y el anfitrión desapareció entre los invitados.

Entonces varios personajes con disfraces de samurái se convirtieron en el centro de atención. Se balanceaban sobre altísimos zancos con movimientos impecables y cargaban sables en los cintos de sus kimonos de seda. Todos tenían el rostro pintado de blanco y los labios rojos. Fijé la vista en el que parecía ser el líder y sentí que todo me daba vueltas. En un momento dado, creí que el hombre hablaba, o más bien, que me hablaba a mí en especial.

 _"Pero a vosotros, los que no sois bienvenidos a este banquete, os cobraremos la entrada cuatro veces cuatro... Y tú, ¿eres bienvenida?"._

Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos. El hombre seguía repitiendo lo mismo. Me hablaba a mí, directamente. Sentí que las rodillas me temblaban pero no podía apartar los ojos de él. Un grueso chorro de sangre comenzó a deslizarse por su barbilla al tiempo que él seguía diciendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Traté de apoyarme en el brazo de Konan y mi mano sólo se encontró con el vacío: Konan había desaparecido.

Mi amiga no estaba por ningún lado. Busqué en vano su vestido blanco entre la multitud, pero había demasiadas personas a mi alrededor y estaba tan mareada que confundía los colores de las máscaras y los vestidos. Estaba segura de no haber bebido nada, ¿por qué me sentía así?

El pánico me impulsó a salir corriendo a través del patio; corrí y corrí tropezándome con todo entre trajes orientales, sombreros, máscaras y malabaristas hasta que ya no pude más, y me apoyé en una columna. Cuando reuní el valor de mirar atrás, descubrí no sólo que me había alejado de la multitud sino que, en mi aturdimiento, había perdido el camino de regreso. No se escuchaba el rumor de las conversaciones de la fiesta ni el sonido de un tambor. ¿Dónde me había metido?

Estaba parada en un oscuro corredor al que le seguían y precedían muchos corredores más, igualmente oscuros. ¿Dónde estaba mi amiga? ¿Por qué se había ido de mi lado? ¿Le habría ocurrido lo mismo que a mí?

\- ¡Konan! ¡Konan! ¿Me oyes? -grité.

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Me dije que tal vez había sido un error haber gritado. Caminé rápidamente hacia el corredor de la derecha en busca de una salida pero no encontré ninguna. La imagen del hombre sobre los zancos botando sangre por la boca me perseguía ¿habría sido real?

Estaba caminando en círculos y no hallaba la forma de regresar. Estaba tan aterrorizada y me sentía tan vulnerable que decidí entrar a una de las habitaciones. Tal vez, si podía mirar hacia fuera por alguna ventana, podría orientarme. Me acerqué a una de las puertas y ensayé la cerradura: estaba abierta. Al entrar, me di cuenta de que no era una habitación sino una pequeña estancia que conducía a unas escaleras.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Salir de allí o esperar? Estaba sudando frío. La estancia no tenía ventanas que dejaran pasar algo de luz y lo único que veía era el comienzo de las escaleras. Me dije que sería mucho mejor salir. Cuando di un paso hacia la puerta, escuché unos ruidos en el corredor. Temblando, me pegué a la pared y agucé el oído. Eran unas voces que venían hacia donde yo estaba. Me quedé muy quieta, rezando para que no fuesen a entrar precisamente a la estancia donde me estaba escondiendo. No pude distinguir lo que decían, pero me pareció reconocer la voz del señor Hyuga entre las otras. Me paralicé del terror. Conforme se acercaban, creí escuchar los gemidos de alguien.

Lentamente, metí mi mano en el saquito y extraje el cuchillo. Para mi sorpresa, las voces pasaron de largo sin detenerse frente a la puerta. Entonces tuve un pensamiento fatal: ¿tendrían a Konan? No sabía qué hacer. Si en efecto la tenían, les perdería el rastro quedándome allí. Si salía, podían descubrirme y entonces sí que estaríamos en graves problemas.

A pesar del miedo que me embargaba, no podía darme el lujo de permitir que algo malo fuese a pasarle a mi amiga. Abrí la puerta apenas un par de centímetros y asomé un ojo por la ranura. Dos hombres arrastraban a la fuerza a una persona que no pude distinguir por la oscuridad del corredor. Detrás de ellos creí reconocer la huesuda figura de Neji coronada por el alto sombrero de copa.

\- ¡Cúbranle bien la boca, imbéciles! -dijo este último.

¿A quién llevarían allí? Salí de mi escondite cuando ya habían doblado por la esquina del corredor y los seguí a la mayor distancia posible, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que delatase mi presencia. Llevaba el cuchillo empuñado en la mano derecha pero sabía muy bien que no era ninguna garantía de seguridad. Los gemidos de la persona que tenían en su poder se hicieron más claros: era una mujer. Los vi entrar a una de las habitaciones y cerrar la puerta. Me metí en un recoveco que había en la pared cerca de la habitación y esperé, temblando. Antes que pudiese moverme, los dos hombres salieron de la habitación y escuché la voz de Neji gritándoles.

\- ¡Tráiganme a la otra en cuanto la encuentren!

Sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir. Konan debía estar allí adentro en las garras de Neji y yo debía ser la otra persona a la que buscaban. Los hombres pasaron delante de mí sin notar mi presencia y siguieron de largo, perdiéndose entre las sombras del corredor. Entonces escuché unos gritos provenientes del interior del cuarto.

\- ¡Suélteme, maldito! ¡Suélteme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien, ayúdeme!

Me pareció que era la voz de Konan. Tenía que entrar allí y salvar a mi amiga, no había otra alternativa. Me dirigí hacia la puerta sin perder tiempo. Como los hombres la habían dejado entreabierta, le di un fuerte puntapié para sorprender a Neji. Antes de ver nada, unos brazos me agarraron por detrás y me empujaron dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave tras nosotros. Me encontré cara a cara con Karin.

\- Sakura Haruno-dijo ella- No sabes cuánto me place verte de nuevo... y en estas circunstancias. ¡Te dije que funcionaría, Neji!

Hyuga estaba de pie detrás de ella, aún con la máscara puesta. Miré a mí alrededor. Konan no estaba por ningún lado.

\- Gracias por acudir a mi rescate, Sakura. Eres mi heroína -dijo Karin con una risita.

Comprendí que habían sido sus gritos los que había escuchado y no los de mi amiga. Todo había sido una trampa. Los hombres de Neji me quitaron el cuchillo: eran ellos quienes me habían apresado y obligado a entrar en la habitación.

\- Creo que quiero darme un baño, Neji -dijo Karin.

\- Me parece una idea fantástica, querida. Tráiganla al cuarto de baño –dijo el Hyuga.

Uno de los hombres me quitó la máscara y me puso una mordaza mientras el otro me levantaba. Le lancé varios golpes pero no podía con él; era demasiado fuerte. Karin y Neji caminaron delante de nosotros mientras los dos hombres me llevaban a la fuerza con ellos. Salimos de la habitación y me arrastraron tres pisos arriba entre pasadizos lúgubres y estatuas macabras.

\- ¿Qué te parece nuestra nueva casa, Sakura? Está mejor que la que estabas espiando esta tarde, ¿no? -preguntó Karin y, dirigiéndose a Neji, murmuró- Fue una gran idea enviar el recordatorio de la fiesta a casa del joven Uzumaki esta tarde, Neji... Sakura llegó a Iwagakure como enviada por nuestro señor Lucifer y no teníamos por qué esperar más. Esta noche es especial.

Quería gritarle que la odiaba y que iba a pudrirse en el infierno, pero a duras penas si lograba emitir unos ruidos indistintos. Seguí forcejeando con los hombres, tratando de zafarme, pero era inútil: las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? –preguntó Karin.

El Hyuga rio con sorna y, tomándola por la cintura, dijo:

\- Ésta va a ser mejor que las demás.

Ya sabía lo que querían hacerme. Lo había visto en las láminas del libro. Entramos en una inmensa habitación de la que apenas pude distinguir los contornos y, después de atravesarla, descendimos por una gradería estrecha. Yo seguía llorando y sacudiéndome mientras me empujaban escaleras abajo.

\- Dile a tu amiguita que no se impaciente demasiado —le dijo Neji a Karin- Esto va a durar muchas horas.

Karin volteó la cabeza y me clavó sus ojos color granate, al tiempo que sacudía su melena.

\- Ya lo oíste, Sakura. No trates de apresurarnos. A nosotros nos gusta tomar largos baños antes de cenar... a veces, incluso, mientras cenamos - dijo, y soltó una risotada enseñando las puntas de sus colmillos.

Conforme íbamos descendiendo, mis ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Las paredes estaban húmedas. Por fin llegamos a la parte baja de las gradas y Neji abrió una pesada puerta de hierro. Habíamos entrado a una galería subterránea de piedra blanca pulida, iluminada por pequeñas velas que se derretían sobre el suelo. Estaba segura de haber llegado al infierno mismo. Empecé a gemir a través de la mordaza.

En un comienzo creí estar llorando lágrimas de sangre porque todo se había teñido de rojo, pero unos segundos después comprendí que estaba siendo fiel testigo de la realidad: ante mí se extendía el espectáculo más escabroso que una mente demoníaca fuese capaz de crear.

Sobre la piedra encharcada, varias jóvenes de escasa edad caminaban desnudas, llevando jarros y volcando su contenido dentro de un enorme baño de sangre. Sus níveas pieles contrastaban con el líquido rojo en que se sumergían, mientras reían y se besaban entre sí. En el centro del baño estaba Fū, con los cabellos y el rostro ungidos de sangre. Dos de las niñas le prodigaban caricias y ella evidenciaba su deleite estremeciéndose y haciendo rechinar sus colmillos.

\- Creo que nuestra invitada va a vomitar, Neji —dijo Konan— Quítenle la mordaza. Aquí nadie va a escucharla.

\- ¡Karin! -dijo Fū recibiendo una copa de cristal llena de sangre de manos de una de las niñas- Veo que encontraste lo que buscábamos. Llegó sin que la convidásemos pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos brindar con ella, ¿verdad? ¡Que empiece la celebración!

Los hombres del Hyuga me quitaron la mordaza y, efectivamente, comencé a vomitar.

\- Ay, qué desagradable... -dijo Fū desde el baño- Va a hacer que se me quite el apetito.

\- Limpien eso y desnúdenla -dijo Karin- ¡Ah! Y quítenle esa cosa que lleva alrededor del cuello.

Empecé a pedir auxilio a gritos.

\- Conmovedor espectáculo -dijo Fū.

Uno de los hombres de Neji me arrancó el crucifijo y el otro comenzó a deshacerme el vestido.

\- ¡Esperen! -dijo Neji- Karin, querida, ¿no se te olvida algo?

\- ¿Olvidar? ¿Qué podría estar olvidando? -respondió ella.

\- Te olvidas nada menos y nada más que... de mí -dijo él.

Fū y Karin soltaron carcajadas malévolas que hicieron eco en las paredes de la galería.

\- Perdona... perdona, querido, por anteponer mis deseos a los tuyos –dijo Karin sin parar de reír- Es que... la sangre de virgen sabe mejor.

Neji rio por lo bajo y dijo:

\- Vamos, Karin, ambos sabemos que la disfrutarás tanto o más cuando haya pasado por mis manos ¡Mírala! está temblando como un conejo. Cuánto más dulce se pondrá su sangre en cuanto le haya hecho lo que le quiero hacer.

\- Estás poniéndome algo celosa, Neji... -dijo Fū.

\- Tranquila, querida. Siempre hay suficiente para todas -dijo el Hyuga quitándose la máscara.

Empecé a gritar aún con más fuerza, tanto que ni siquiera oía mis propios gritos. Era el mismo hombre de las láminas del libro.

\- No se preocupe, señorita Haruno. No me tomará tanto tiempo que no pueda usted disfrutar del resto de la velada -dijo él- ¿Verdad que doy unas fiestas espléndidas? -y, virándose hacia los hombres, agregó- ¡Llévenla a la celda!

La risa de Neji Hyuga se unió a las de Fū y Karin. Los hombres me arrastraron a través de la galería. Al otro lado había tres compartimientos con puertas de hierro de donde escapaban gemidos y lamentos de voces femeninas.

\- Los amigos del señor Hyuga también saben entretenerse -le dijo uno de los hombres al otro.

Yo no paraba de llorar ni de dar alaridos. Abrieron uno de los compartimientos, me arrancaron el vestido y me lanzaron sobre una cama estrecha.

\- Que se divierta... -me dijo uno de ellos y ambos salieron cerrando la puerta.

Yo me incorporé y vi que había una puerta de madera en el lado opuesto de la celda. Traté de abrirla tirando con fuerza del asidero pero estaba cerrada con llave desde el exterior. Comencé a golpearla, aunque sabía que nadie podía escucharme. Los gritos de las otras mujeres se oían a través de las estrechas paredes de la cámara. Busqué en vano por el suelo y bajo el colchón algún objeto con que defenderme.

Desesperada, volví a golpear la puerta de madera y a pedir ayuda a gritos. En ese instante, la puerta de hierro se abrió y Neji Hyuga entró a la celda, empujándome de nuevo sobre el duro colchón. Estaba desnudo y era más repulsivo así. Su mirada era, en verdad, aún más cruel de lo que se apreciaba en el libro.

\- Espero que esta experiencia sea tan placentera para ti como lo será para mí. Tu amiga Rin, sin duda, lo disfrutó -dijo sonriendo y se arrojó encima de mí, estrujándome con su huesudo cuerpo.

Yo solté un grito agudo y le pegué con todas mis fuerzas en la cara y en medio de las piernas pero él dijo:

\- Tanto más placentero para mí si ofreces resistencia.

Neji Hyuga puso su cara sobre mí y su aliento fétido me azotó el rostro. Ver dentro de sus ojos era ver al mismísimo demonio. Sentí que las fuerzas se me escapaban.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"La fiesta** **"** empieza y termina acá, como vieron fue algo corta al igual que unas anteriores, además de que a partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Sasuke** que ya veré como agregarlo, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	20. Capítulo 20: Dos cartas, parte 1

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que tendré que intentar actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** pero de manera un poco más directa que antes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Dos cartas, parte 1.**

Estaba viendo a mi árbol. Sus ramas se extendían por el cielo, bailando en el viento otoñal.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en problemas? -dijo una voz masculina.

Traté de abrir los ojos y vislumbré un rostro borroso.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté débilmente.

No hubo respuesta. Tuve que cerrar los ojos otra vez. Debieron pasar varios minutos hasta que escuché que una puerta se cerraba. Sentí con los dedos las sábanas que estaban debajo de mí e hice un segundo esfuerzo por reconocer mi entorno. Me senté en el lecho con dificultad. Estaba en una habitación en la que había una ventana que dejaba pasar un poco de luz, fuese ya del amanecer o del atardecer. Mi vestido reposaba sobre una mesita al lado de la cama donde estaba sentada envuelta en sábanas blancas. No había nadie allí conmigo.

De repente, recordé lo último que había visto antes de perder el sentido. Todas las imágenes regresaron a mí y, espantada, salté de la cama. Revisé las sábanas enloquecida de terror. No había rastros de sangre. Me palpé la garganta y me revisé los tobillos y las muñecas en busca de algún indicio de mordeduras o arañazos: nada. No sentía ningún dolor, solamente estaba algo mareada. No parecía que Neji me hubiera hecho daño. Tuve que sentarme de nuevo en la cama.

¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De quién era la voz que me había despertado? De una cosa sí estaba segura: estaba viva. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Neji Hyuga se había abalanzado sobre mí en esa celda? ¿Seguiría estando en el palacio de Iwa? Haciendo uso de todas mis capacidades, me tambaleé hasta la ventana tratando de sostener las sábanas contra mi cuerpo y me asomé por el cristal.

Afuera había una calle empedrada sobre la que pasaban coches y carretas; algunas personas estaban alistando puestos de frutas o verduras. Estaba en un lugar desconocido de Iwagakure... si es que estaba en Iwagakure. Al tomar mi vestido para ponérmelo, noté que había un sobre puesto encima de él. Lo tomé y lo acerqué a mí. Los dedos me temblaban mientras lo habría: allí, en el centro del sobre, estaba estampado el sello que había visto en ocasiones anteriores: varias flores de lis se enredaban por los contornos de la cruz Patriarcal.

 _"Aún no logro entender cómo hace para estar siempre en el lugar menos oportuno, a la hora de mayor peligro. Mientras otros mortales harían cuanto estuviese en sus manos por alejarse de tan infernales criaturas, usted pareciera estar ofreciéndoseles en bandeja de plata ¿Es que no ha aprendido nada en el último año? ¿No fue ya bastante con la muerte de su amiga? Gustosamente me quedaría a exponerle unos cuantos hechos, pero el tiempo apremia. Si no hace más que interrumpir mis planes, ¿cómo se supone que los lleve a cabo? No puedo estar pensando en acabar con esos malditos Vampyr y en rescatarla a usted al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué no puede dedicarse a hacer cosas normales como leer un buen libro o tomar el té?_

 _Sé que cree que sólo estará a salvo cuando le dé muerte al enemigo y que desea con toda el alma vengar a Rin Nohara. Lamento comunicarle que sus métodos carecen de efectividad. Por favor: limítese a usar su crucifijo como la aconsejé en una ocasión anterior y no se busque más problemas de los que tiene. No le estoy sugiriendo que no se prepare para lo peor ni que baje la guardia... sólo absténgase de cometer obvias estupideces. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Confía usted demasiado en su buena suerte! Haga lo posible por conservar lo que le queda de ella._

 _Ahora debo partir de inmediato, antes que el enemigo vuelva a escapar. Le suplico que haga uso de razón y trate de continuar con su vida en vez de estar jugando con la muerte. Espero no seguir encontrándome con usted... de ser así, querrá decir que le prestó la debida atención a esta carta. Hay dinero suficiente sobre la mesa para que pueda regresar a casa._

 _Sinceramente, S.A"._

No sé cuántas veces releí esa carta. Tal vez unas treinta, y seguiría haciéndolo constantemente a partir de ese momento. Me había salvado una vez más. Di gracias a Kami-sama con lágrimas en los ojos, sin dejar de preguntarme: ¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¿Quién era él? Tenía toda la razón en lo que decía. Presentarme en la fiesta de Neji Hyuga había sido una locura. Entonces recordé a Konan y el pánico me invadió de nuevo.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría viva? Me puse el vestido, que estaba muy estropeado, y tomé el dinero que estaba sobre la mesa. Había perdido mis zapatillas, así que tendría que volver a casa descalza. Por fortuna el vestido era lo bastante largo como para cubrir mis pies. Salí de la habitación y me di cuenta de que estaba en la parte posterior de una cantina.

\- Buenos días, señorita -me dijo una camarera pintarrajeada- ¿Cómo pasó la noche? ¡Apuesto a que bien! Qué guapo está su... marido.

Si hubiese tenido tiempo, me habría detenido a preguntarle todo lo que supiera acerca del hombre que me había llevado hasta allí. Sin embargo, sólo pregunté:

\- ¿No sabrá usted de casualidad cómo se llama mi marido?

Ella me dirigió una pícara sonrisa y respondió:

\- Mire, señorita... puede que yo sea chismosa, pero no soy una soplona.

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Si no hubiese estado tan asustada por el bienestar de Konan, me habría echado a reír. Me prometí regresar en cuanto pudiese hacerlo: estaba segura de que una buena suma de dinero haría que la camarera se convirtiera en mi mejor amiga.

Tomé un coche y le pedí que me llevase directamente a casa de los Hatake. En cuanto arribé a la residencia de mis amigos, cinco personas salieron corriendo a mi encuentro: Konan, Nagato, Kakashi, Anko e Izumi. El alma me volvió al cuerpo: ¡Mi amiga estaba bien! Todos gritaban al unísono y me rodearon, abrazándome.

\- ¡Konan! -grité.

\- ¡Kami-sama! ¡Estás viva! -decía Konan con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y tú también! -dije, y comencé a llorar a mi vez. Toda la ansiedad acumulada regresó a mí- ¡No sabes cuánto he temido que algo te hubiese ocurrido! ¡Cuán feliz estoy de veros a todos!

\- ¡Creíamos que habías muerto! ¡Te buscamos por toda la propiedad y también entre las víctimas! -dijo Nagato.

\- ¿Víctimas?-pregunté, sollozando- ¿Entonces las encontraron?

\- Claro que sí -dijo Kakashi guiándome hacia la casa- ¡Pobres muchachas!

\- ¡Sí! –dije- ¡Fue espantoso, podía oír sus gritos desde donde estaba! ¿Estaban con vida cuando las encontraron?

\- No. Ninguna estaba viva, querida... -dijo Anko, cuyo rostro ostentaba unas profundas ojeras. ¡Todas murieron quemadas!

\- ¿Quemadas?-pregunté, extrañada. Me detuve para mirarlos a todos.

\- ¡Claro! -dijo Nagato- ¿De qué otra forma habrían muerto? ¡Hasta ahora estábamos convencidos de que tal vez tú habías corrido con la misma suerte! ¡Pero lo que importa es que ahora estás aquí!

\- Perdón... ¿de verdad dijeron quemadas? -pregunté, limpiándome las lágrimas.

\- Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien, querida? -me preguntó Anko, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros- ¿Recuerdas el incendio?

\- ¿Incendio? -pregunté- ¿Cuál incendio?

\- Creo que aún está demasiado trastornada por los eventos. Debe ser una pérdida de memoria temporal -dijo el señor Kakashi con expresión de suma preocupación.

\- ¡No, señor Hatake! ¡No he sufrido ninguna pérdida de memoria! ¡Estuve a punto de morir a manos de Neji Hyuga y Karin! ¡Y Fū! -grité.

\- ¿Cómo? -exclamó el señor Kakashi, yéndose hacia atrás- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué está diciendo?

\- Karin... ¿Karin y Fū estaban allí? –tartamudeó Konan, poniéndose más blanca que un papel- Neji Hyuga también es **Vampyr**? ¿Trataron de matarte? ¿Estabas con ellos?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Trataron de matarme! ¡Casi lo logran! -exclamé- ¡Y claro que todos ellos son **Vampyr**! ¡Mirad mi vestido, las manchas a la altura de las rodillas y el borde de la falda son de sangre!

No pude evitar volver a sollozar convulsamente.

\- ¡Kami-sama! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo pasó? -chilló Konan aterrorizada, revisándome el cuello y las muñecas.

Creí que mi amiga iba a desmayarse del miedo en cualquier momento.

\- ¡No tienes tu crucifijo! -dijo Izumi. La pequeña lloró- Sakura... papito, ¡los **Vampyr** iban a matar a Sakura!

\- ¿Dijiste que Fū también es **Vampyr**? -preguntó Nagato con expresión de pánico- ¿Estás segura de ello?

\- ¡Claro que sí! En un minuto os lo contaré todo... ¡ha sido horrible! –respondí sin poder parar de llorar.

\- ¡Esto es escabroso! -exclamó el señor Kakashi. Estaba rojo como una remolacha.

\- Ven, querida, haremos té en la cocina... -dijo Anko llevándome abrazada al interior de la casa.

\- Pero, decidme, ¿de qué incendio habláis? -insistí, tratando de calmarme un poco.

\- Hubo un incendio en plena fiesta. Según dicen, fue iniciado en una galería subterránea del castillo. Encontraron a varias personas carbonizadas... al parecer Neji Hyuga fue una de ellas -dijo Nagato con voz entrecortada.

\- Todos salieron huyendo de la fiesta... yo me quedé parada afuera hasta el amanecer, esperando a que apagaran las llamas... ¡esperando a que salieras! -dijo Konan llorando a borbotones- Ay, Sakura... ¡qué bueno que estás aquí!

\- Allí encontré a Konan, cuando huía de las llamas entre la multitud –dijo Nagato- ¡De verdad que es un milagro verte viva, Sakura! ¡Gracias a Kami-sama!

\- Gracias a Kami-sama y... al autor de las notas misteriosas -dije, tratando de verlos a través de las lágrimas.

Ya adentro de la casa, Anko me dio una taza de té de hierbas aromáticas. Sin dejar de sollozar, les conté cómo el hombre de los zancos me había amenazado chorreando sangre por la boca y que no había encontrado a Konan por ningún lado.

\- Pero, Sakura, ¡yo estuve allí todo el tiempo! -dijo Konan con los ojos encharcados- Aunque nunca escuché al hombre de los zancos hablar, ni mucho menos echar sangre por la boca. Cuando te busqué, ¡tú habías desaparecido! Di vueltas y más vueltas entre la gente, desesperada... aun así, no tuve el valor de aventurarme lejos de la multitud. Todo el tiempo tenía la esperanza de que fueras a aparecer de un momento a otro. Pensé que tal vez habías encontrado a Nagato y te habías alejado...

Les expliqué cómo había perdido el rumbo dentro del castillo en mi confusión, y cómo Karin había logrado engañarme haciéndose pasar por una prisionera de Neji que llegué a pensar debía ser Konan.

\- ¡Incluso llegó a pedir auxilio a gritos! -dije.

\- No comprendo cómo supieron que estábamos allí... -dijo Konan, sonándose la nariz. Mi pobre amiga no se recuperaba del susto; tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado toda la noche y la mañana.

\- Tal vez las vieron llegar antes que se pusieran las máscaras... -dijo Anko temblando.

\- Y crearon una treta para atraparte cuando estuvieras lejos de la gente -dijo Nagato tratando de mantener la compostura, aunque se notaba que estaba paralizado del miedo.

\- ¡Un golpe de suerte para ellos! -dijo el señor Kakashi con expresión consternada.

\- ¿Cómo fue que escuché a ese hombre amenazarme si Konan no lo escuchó? -pregunté- ¡Estoy segura de no haber bebido nada!

\- Yo creo que los **Vampyr** tienen el don de la comunicación mental –dijo Konan con la voz en un hilo- He leído al respecto de esta última en varios libros. Algunos seres pueden hablar sin necesidad de usar la voz... y sólo algunas personas son susceptibles a este tipo de mensajes.

\- ¿Es decir que crees que le leí el pensamiento?—le pregunté a Konan.

\- En pocas palabras -dijo mi amiga.

\- Pues esa habilidad me puso en un peligro real -dije.

\- Debes aprender a controlar tus talentos, Sakura -dijo Nagato con tal seriedad que incluso me hizo gracia.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? -preguntó Anko Hatake.

Les narré la forma en que me habían amordazado y arrastrado hasta la galería subterránea. Mis amigos temblaban.

\- Por cierto... Karin sabía que estábamos donde Nagato. También sabía que habíamos ido a ver su casa -dije.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? -preguntó Konan, poniéndose aún más pálida.

\- No lo sé -dije— O nos siguió toda la tarde, o tiene algún aliado muy cercano a nosotros.

Entonces sentí miedo y miré a Nagato con sospecha.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó él abriendo los ojos de par en par.

\- Ah, no lo sé... ¿Tal vez porque eres tú quien está comprometido con el **Vampyr** , quien estaba invitado a la fiesta de Neji Hyuga y quien nos llevó a ver la casa de Karin? -dije, alterada.

\- ¡Un momento! -exclamó Nagato- ¡Yo puedo haber hecho muchas cosas en el pasado, pero no estoy aliado con ningún **Vampyr**!

\- ¡Eso tendrás que demostrárnoslo! -dije con tono acusador.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que haga tal cosa? —dijo él, visiblemente ofendido.

\- ¡Jóvenes! ¡Jóvenes! ¡Cálmense! -dijo el señor Kakashi- Nagato no sabía que usted tuviese la intención de ir a esa fiesta, Sakura. Además, todo parece indicar que esas criaturas son muy sagaces. Si Nagato fuese su aliado ¿qué necesidad habría tenido Fū de venir a rondar esta casa mientras él estaba aquí?

\- Buen punto... -dije, e intentando calmar mis ánimos, agregué a regañadientes- Perdona, Nagato. No quise ofenderte.

\- No te preocupes... -dijo él, aún fastidiado.

El pobre se había puesto un poco verde de pensar que lo tuviese de amigo de los **Vampyr**. Luego, proseguí a describir la escena de la galería subterránea y el baño de sangre, Nagato parecía tan asustado que tuve que creer en su inocencia. Estuve segura de que había estado a punto de vomitar cuando escuchó que Fū estaba allí, así como las cosas que ella había hecho y dicho.

\- ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Por fortuna nunca la besé! -exclamó de repente.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Konan limpiándose la nariz con su pañuelo- ¿Nunca has besado a tu prometida?

Nagato se sonrojó un poco y dijo:

\- Es que... huele muy mal.

Yo no pude evitar soltar una risita y él dijo, aclarándose la garganta y clavando la mirada en el suelo:

\- Prosigue con tu historia, Sakura.

Cuando les conté que los hombres de Neji me habían arrancado el crucifijo, Konan exclamó:

\- ¡Entonces sus ayudantes no son **Vampyr**!

\- O son inmunes al poder de la cruz... -sugirió el señor Kakashi.

\- Sean lo que sean, son igualmente malvados -dije- Se reían comentando cómo los amigos de Neji estarían disfrutando en las celdas adyacentes a la mía, de donde provenían los gritos de otras mujeres.

\- Me pregunto si ésas serán las pobres muchachas que murieron en el incendio -dijo Anko.

\- Espero que hayan sido las jóvenes que llenaban la tina de sangre -dije- Aunque supongo que sería demasiado pedir.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuántas celdas más había, Sakura? -preguntó Konan.

\- Eran tres en total -dije, quitándome con las manos las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

\- Qué horror -dijo Anko- Y pensar que estuviste a punto de…

\- Sí -dije- A punto. Pero fui salvada una vez más. Y por la misma persona.

Les conté cómo había despertado al otro lado de Iwagakure y en qué circunstancias. Luego les enseñé la carta que me había dejado mi salvador.

\- Qué hombre más sabio -dijo Nagato después de leer la nota. Le dirigí una mirada de reproche, pero sabía que tenía razón.

\- ¿Entonces pudiste ver su rostro, Sakura? —preguntó Konan con ánimo.

\- Sí, pero con los ojos entornados. No creo poder reconocerlo si me lo llegase a encontrar -respondí.

\- Ay... ¡qué romántico! -dijo ella.

\- ¿Romántico?-pregunté, asombrada.

\- ¡Claro! Tienes un protector que te salva cuando estás en peligro. Además ¡la camarera dijo que estaba muy guapo! —respondió ella, entusiasmada.

\- A esa camarera todos sus clientes le deben parecer muy guapos -dije, ruborizándome un poco.

\- Yo creo que debe estar enamorado de ti -dijo Konan- De lo contrario ¿por qué se tomaría la molestia de rescatarte una y otra vez?

\- ¿Es que no has leído la carta? -pregunté, sintiéndome bastante incómoda- ¡Es obvio que está furioso conmigo!

\- Eso es amor... y, al parecer, correspondido -dijo Konan con una sonrisa suspicaz.

\- ¿Es decir que ahora Sakura también tiene un sapo? -preguntó Izumi.

\- Un sapo no -dijo Nagato- Tiene un valiente príncipe.

\- Bueno, bueno -dije, tratando de desviar el tema- ahora os toca el turno a vosotros. Contadme todo lo que sepáis acerca del incendio. ¿Quiénes más perecieron?

\- Te hemos contado lo poco que sabemos. En un rato podemos intentar hallar más información; seguramente habrá un reporte completo en el periódico -dijo Anko.

\- Pues vayamos a comprar uno ahora mismo -dije- Porque la otra alternativa sería ir hasta el palacio de Iwa... y yo allá no voy a regresar jamás.

\- ¡Amén! -dijo Konan y todos volvieron a abrazarme al mismo tiempo. En ese momento sentí que tenía una maravillosa familia.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

El periódico confirmaba la muerte de Neji Hyuga y de dos jóvenes en la galería subterránea durante la fiesta, pero no mencionaba la identidad de ninguna de ellas. Habían hallado algunas víctimas entre los invitados que se encontraban en las proximidades de la galería, y recorrimos la lista de nombres pero no conocíamos a ninguno de ellos. Gran parte del palacio se había quemado durante el incendio. El diario decía también que la policía estaba tratando de recopilar más información acerca del extraño incendio y que habría un nuevo comunicado de prensa al día siguiente.

\- Me pregunto si las muertas de la galería serán Fū y Karin... -dije.

\- No estaban entre las víctimas que nos permitieron ver a Nagato y a mí cuando te buscábamos -dijo Konan- Las habríamos reconocido de inmediato.

\- Podríamos ir a la morgue en la tarde, quizá estén entre las nuevas víctimas -sugirió Nagato.

\- Buena idea -dije- Espero verlas junto al cadáver de Neji.

Quería volver a la taberna con el propósito de entrevistar a algún empleado acerca de mi salvador, pero estaba tan extenuada por la noche que había pasado que en cuanto leí el periódico me quedé dormida en el sofá de los Hatake. Más adelante me enteré de que Anko me había dado un té de hierbas sedantes para garantizar que descansara bien.

Me desperté en la habitación hacia las ocho de la noche. Konan me había subido una bandeja de comida.

\- ¡Gracias, amiga! -le dije- Aunque... no estoy enferma.

\- Eso dices tú, pero haber visto cosas tan horribles tiene que haberte afectado los nervios -respondió ella.

\- ¡Konan! -exclamé, recordando nuestros asuntos pendientes- ¿Le preguntaste a Nagato acerca de la cruz en las cartas de su primo?

\- ¡Claro que sí! -dijo- Y se mostró tan sorprendido como nosotras. No tenía idea de que las cartas tuviesen ese símbolo escondido. Aunque dijo que creía recordar haberlo visto antes en algún lugar familiar. Se fue a su casa a buscar algo que pudiese darnos más pistas.

Tomé mi cena lentamente y después me levanté a darme un baño. " _Necesito lavarme los recuerdos de la fiesta de Neji_ ", me dije.

Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato en la bañera, oí ruidos en la planta inferior de la casa. Agucé el oído, y me pareció escuchar que varias personas gritaban. Salí del baño en una fracción de segundo.

\- ¡Konan! ¡Kakashi! -llamé a los gritos- ¿Estáis bien?

\- ¡Baja pronto, Sakura! -dijo Konan. Me puse una bata y bajé los escalones precipitadamente.

\- ¡Me mordió! -gritaba Nagato- ¡La muy condenada me mordió!

Nuestro amigo estaba parado en el pórtico, bañado en sangre.

\- ¡Sakura! -gritó Konan al verme- ¡Trae el remedio del padre Itachi! ¡Corre!

Sin tener tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, me di la media vuelta y emprendí la carrera gradas arriba ¡Kami-sama! ¿Cuál de las dos **Vampyr** habría mordido a Nagato? Cogí la botellita del remedio y, saltando varios peldaños al tiempo, volví a la sala en un santiamén.

\- ¡Aquí tengo el pañuelo! —gritó el señor Kakashi, quien venía de la cocina.

Nagato se había dejado caer sobre el sofá, tratando de detener con sus manos la sangre que se escapaba de la herida que le habían hecho al lado izquierdo del cuello.

\- ¡Ayudadme! ¡Por favor! -gritaba con los ojos húmedos- ¡No quiero convertirme en **Vampyr**!

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Diluí una pequeña cantidad del remedio en una copita de agua bendita y, revolviéndolo, me alisté a dárselo a Nagato. Konan empapó el pañuelo con el mismo líquido y, mirándome, asintió.

\- Bebe -le dije, y Konan retiró la mano de Nagato de la herida para presionar el pañuelo con firmeza contra su cuello.

Los alaridos de Nagato retumbaron por toda la casa de los Hatake.

\- ¡Me quemo por dentro! ¡Me quemo! -gritaba sin parar, convulsionando y botando babaza.

Mi reacción no había sido tan fuerte. Nagato se retorcía resbalándose hacia el suelo mientras Konan hacía hasta lo imposible por no despegar el pañuelo de su cuello. El ataque duró varios minutos. Al fin Nagato dejó de temblar y dijo, cerrando los ojos.

\- Ya pasó.

Sentí pánico de que hubiera muerto.

\- ¡Konan! -exclamé- ¿Está respirando?

Mi amiga puso su oído contra el pecho de Nagato y pasaron los cinco segundos más largos de mi vida.

\- Está vivo -dijo.

Me arrodillé a su lado y puse mis dedos en su muñeca. Sentí su pulso y respiré, aliviada.

\- ¡Kami-sama! -gritó el señor Kakashi- ¡Esto es lo más tenebroso que he visto!

\- ¿Está bien el sapo? -preguntó Izumi pegándose a su mamá.

\- Esperemos que lo esté -dijo Anko, temblando.

\- ¿Cuál de las dos lo mordió? -pregunté.

\- Karin-dijo Konan, sudando profusamente y limpiándose la frente- Creo que ha perdido mucha sangre. Está muy pálido.

\- Llevémoslo a la habitación de huéspedes de la tercera planta -dijo el señor Kakashi.

Konan retiró el pañuelo del cuello de Nagato y, como había ocurrido antes conmigo, a duras penas si se vislumbraba algún rasguño.

\- ¡Es asombroso! -dijo el señor Kakashi.

\- Lo es -dije— ¡Gracias a Kami-sama por el padre Itachi!

\- Que el Señor lo proteja -dijo Anko.

El señor Kakashi, Konan y yo subimos a Nagato a la habitación. Le quitamos la camisa, que estaba emparamada de sangre, y lo metimos entre las sábanas después de revisar que no tuviera más mordidas.

\- No tiene puesto el crucifijo -observé- ¿Cómo pudo habérselo quitado? Digo... si es que se lo quitó él mismo.

\- ¡Demonios! -dijo Konan- ¡Están atacándonos por todas partes! ¿Dónde podremos estar seguros?

\- Al parecer, en ningún lado -dijo el señor Kakashi- Debemos tratar de estar juntos todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Dijo Nagato en qué circunstancias fue atacado? -pregunté.

\- Fue en su propia casa. Estaba en el ático cuando Karin se abalanzó sobre él -dijo Konan.

\- Debía estar buscando algo relacionado con las cartas de su primo Yahiko -dije ¡Es un milagro que haya podido escapar!

\- Creo haber entendido que logró quitársela de encima dándole un fuerte golpe. Salió corriendo de la casa, llamando a gritos a su cochero. Él lo trajo hasta aquí -dijo el señor Kakashi.

\- ¿Cómo hemos de proceder ahora? -pregunté.

\- Yo me quedaré cuidando a Nagato -dijo Konan- Vosotros vigilad las demás entradas de la casa.

La situación se había salido por completo de nuestras manos hacía mucho tiempo y ahora sólo nos quedaba esperar. Los crucifijos, aunque lograran repelerlos, no eran suficiente garantía de protección contra los **Vampyr**. Tal vez un ritual realizado por el padre Itachi podría haber ayudado a sellar la casa de los Hatake, pero nuestro buen amigo estaba demasiado lejos.

Izumi y yo custodiamos la casa desde la segunda planta, y Kakashi y Anko se pasaron la noche en vela en el salón. Necesitaba hablar con el hombre que me había rescatado. Él parecía saber mucho acerca del enemigo y quizá podría ayudarnos. Deseé que ya fuera el día siguiente para poder ir a la taberna e indagar acerca de él... con suerte, incluso, verlo. ¿Cómo habría descubierto quiénes eran los **Vampyr**? ¿Qué le habrían hecho a él? ¿Cómo hacía para descubrir sus escondites? Me pregunté si había sido el causante del incendio en el palacio de Iwa, y cómo había hecho para sacarme intacta de esa celda.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Dos cartas** **"** empieza, como verán será algo corta al igual que unas anteriores, además de que a partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas! Y dentro de poco se presentará de forma oficial en la historia.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Sasuke** que ya veré como agregarlo, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	21. Capítulo 21: Dos cartas, parte 2

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que tendré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** de manera un poco más directa que antes, pero aun faltan unos pocos capítulos para que él haga su presentación oficial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Dos cartas, parte 2.**

Izumi se había quedado dormida en mi cama y yo subí a ver a Nagato.

\- Aún no ha despertado -dijo Konan- Estoy preocupada por él, Sakura. Creo que Karin logró despojarlo de casi todos sus humores vitales.

\- ¿Has tratado de despertarlo? -pregunté- Podríamos intentar darle algo de agua y tal vez algo de comer.

Konan sacudió a Nagato con delicadeza por el hombro. Él entreabrió los ojos y miró a Konan tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero volvió a quedarse dormido.

\- Creo que, mientras siga respirando normalmente, está bien que lo dejemos descansar. Grita si detectas cualquier cambio en él -dije.

\- Lo haré -dijo, y mirándome por encima de las enormes ojeras que adornaban su rostro, agregó- Sakura... creo que estoy enamorándome de él otra vez. Quiero decir, por primera vez. Es un hombre diferente.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

\- ¿De veras? -le pregunté.

\- Sí -dijo ella- ¿Crees que es estúpido de mi parte?

\- ¿Estúpido? En lo absoluto. Me parece natural, amiga mía. Es difícil resistirse a un amor tan profundo como el suyo por ti -dije, sonriendo- Además... es el sapo más guapo de toda la ciudad.

Konan sonrió a su vez, y dijo:

\- Anoche estaba tan preocupado por ti como yo. Creo que me había negado a ver el lado profundo de Nagato.

\- Me alegra que hayas tenido la oportunidad de descubrirlo... y me parece hermoso que podáis tener un amor compartido -le dije.

\- A mí también -dijo mi amiga poniendo una mano sobre la de él y apretándosela con afecto.

Volví a darle un vistazo a Izumi y me quedé a su lado, mirando por la ventana el resto de la noche. Cuando amaneció regresé a la habitación donde dormía Nagato con el desayuno para Konan y una taza de caldo de legumbres para nuestro amigo.

\- ¿Cómo sigue? -le pregunté a Konan.

\- Creo que bien -dijo ella- Se despertó un par de veces durante la noche pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar. A duras penas abrió y cerró los ojos, pero sé que siente mi presencia.

Le pusimos un poco de agua en los labios a Nagato y él entreabrió los ojos de nuevo.

\- Hola... -murmuró con dificultad.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó Konan.

El asintió. Entre las dos lo incorporamos poniéndole dos almohadones detrás de la espalda, y Konan comenzó a darle pequeñas cucharadas del caldo que él apenas podía sorber.

\- Vas a ver cuán pronto te vas a recuperar -dije, aunque el pobre Nagato en realidad estaba tan blanco como un fantasma y dos círculos moradas se dibujaban alrededor de sus ojos. No parecía que fuese a ponerse bien demasiado pronto.

\- Ella... buscaba algo -dijo Nagato con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Karin?-pregunté.

Nagato asintió.

\- ¿Sabes de qué podría tratarse? -le preguntó Konan.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Fuera lo que fuera, debe tener alguna conexión con el hecho de que Fū quisiera casarse con él -dije.

\- Tal vez Fū estuviera fingiendo estar enamorada de Nagato para tener acceso a sus cosas... -sugirió Konan.

\- Tiene sentido -dije- Lo que no entiendo es por qué nunca lo atacaron antes.

\- Es extraño -dijo ella- Tal vez necesitaban mantenerlo vivo con algún propósito específico.

\- No sólo vivo: no quisieron convertirlo en **Vampyr**... -dije yo.

\- Cierto -dijo ella- Quizá planeaban hacerlo en su momento pero llegamos nosotras a entorpecer sus planes.

\- Gracias... a Kami-sama -suspiró Nagato.

\- Si Fū y Karin querían en efecto convertir a Nagato en **Vampyr** , ¿qué estaban esperando? —pregunté.

\- Según leímos en el diario de Rin, el hecho de que alguien sea **Vampyr** no lo convierte necesariamente en aliado de nuestras enemigas. Ya ves cómo Rin quiso quitarse la vida en cuanto se dio cuenta de la clase de criatura en que la había transformado Karin -dijo Konan.

\- Eso es verdad —dije- Tal vez tenían mucho más que ganar si Nagato las ayudaba en su propósito estando desprevenido.

\- Yo apostaría a que tiene algo que ver con su primo Yahiko. Lo de la cruz en las cartas no es casualidad -dijo Konan.

\- Tenemos que sostener una conversación larga y tendida en la que analicemos todos los detalles de tu relación con Fū en cuanto estés bien, Nagato -dije.

El asintió lentamente, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Nagato?-lo llamó Konan.

Se había dormido de nuevo.

\- Al menos nos comprende —dije- Es menester llamar a un cura para que le suministre la comunión a diario mientras se recupera. A Rin le ayudaba.

\- Por fortuna ha sido capaz de comer algo -dijo Konan- Si el **Simillimum** no hubiese funcionado, le habría pasado igual que a ella: no habría sido capaz de probar bocado.

\- Es una suerte que aún conservemos la botella -dije.

\- Por cierto: ¿tienes alguna idea de qué hicieron los hombres de Neji con tu crucifijo o con la botella que contenía la solución de agua bendita con sal exorcizada?

\- No —dije- Pero sigo preguntándome qué tipo de seres son los que ayudan a los **Vampyr**. Se me ha ocurrido que son víctimas que han muerto a causa de algún ataque sin convertirse en uno de ellos. Tal vez por eso pueden tocar objetos religiosos sin quemarse.

\- Es una buena teoría -dijo Konan- Yo he deseado preguntarle al padre Itachi qué contiene la botella de **Simillimum**. Aún me parece increíble que sea capaz de curar a alguien que haya sido mordido por un **Vampyr**.

\- Tenemos que escribirle hoy mismo y contarle todo lo que ha ocurrido. Voy a traerte papel -dije, y salí de la habitación unos instantes.

\- Necesito dormir un rato -dijo Konan cuando regresé con el papel.

\- Yo me quedaré cuidando al sapo -dijo Izumi, quien entraba a la habitación en ese momento.

\- ¡Gracias, pequeña! -dijo Konan.

\- Yo voy a ir a la taberna con el señor Kakashi -dije- Espero que no nos tardemos mucho.

\- ¡No olvidéis comprar el periódico! -dijo Konan cuando ya me iba- Y, amiga, espero te den razón de tu protector enamorado.

Yo la miré entrecerrando los ojos y le dije:

\- Él no está enamorado de mí -y, girando hacia Izumi, agregué- No te despegues del sapo un minuto, ¿está bien?

\- No te preocupes, Sakura. Le voy a hacer lindos peinados mientras duerme -dijo ella.

Bebí una taza de café cargado en compañía de señor Kakashi y después él y yo salimos de la casa caminando. Le compramos el diario al chiquillo que se paraba todas las mañanas en la avenida adyacente a la propiedad de los Hatake y nos sentamos en una banca a leerlo.

\- ¡Kami-sama nos ampare! -dijo el señor Kakashi persignándose al ver la primera página- ¡Han robado el cuerpo del señor Hyuga de la morgue!

\- ¡No puede ser! -dije- ¡Déjeme ver!

Era cierto. O sea que el maldito seguía con vida. De lo contrario, no se lo habrían llevado de la morgue. Era igual que lo ocurrido con el cuerpo de Karin en Konoha no tōjō ¿Cómo hacían nuestros enemigos para morir y seguir reviviendo? ¿No los mataba el fuego? Compartí mis pensamientos con el señor Kakashi.

\- ¿Será posible que en realidad sólo mueran si se les secciona la cabeza? -preguntó él.

\- Tal vez -dije yo- Y pensar que me había hecho tantas ilusiones de que ese demonio estuviese ardiendo en los infiernos...

\- Tiene que morir en algún momento. Kami-sama no puede permitir que camine sobre la faz de la tierra eternamente -dijo el señor Kakashi.

\- Ojalá tenga razón, Kakashi —le dije.

Proseguimos con la lectura del diario. La policía había suministrado un reporte completo acerca del incendio que estipulaba que las dos jóvenes que habían muerto en la galería subterránea habían sido halladas encadenadas, colgando del techo. Se sospechaba que Neji Hyuga las tenía encerradas en esas pequeñas celdas donde habría estado torturándolas horas antes del incendio. Según los reportes médicos, habían muerto desangradas antes que el fuego las alcanzara.

Se me aguaron los ojos.

\- ¡Pobres criaturas! -dijo el señor Kakashi.

La policía sospechaba que Neji era el responsable de una serie de crímenes que habían quedado sin resolver en la ciudad, y se pensaba que debía tener algún cómplice. Habían encontrado un gran baño lleno de sangre y varios implementos de tortura en la galería. Las otras tres mujeres víctimas habían sido halladas desnudas en una habitación cercana a la galería, y se sospechaba que Neji las había raptado para hacer con ellas igual que con las otras.

\- Me imagino que no tenemos forma de saber si eran ayudantes de los **Vampyr** o si en realidad eran muchachas que hubiesen sido raptadas por nuestros enemigos -dije.

Además de Neji, dos hombres más habían perecido a causa de las llamas. La policía tenía la impresión de que éstos habían participado en los actos de flagelo cometidos contra las jóvenes encadenadas, pues había uno en cada una de las celdas. Estos dos hombres eran figuras prominentes de la sociedad de Iwagakure, y se temía que hubiese otros como ellos implicados en los mencionados actos criminales. Iwagakure estaba en estado de conmoción.

\- ¡Éste sí que es un escándalo! -dijo el señor Kakashi.

\- Me alegra que la policía esté adelantando investigaciones. De no haber sido por el incendio, nada de esto habría salido a la luz pública -dije.

\- No será mucho, pero me da cierto ánimo pensar que esos demonios se sientan perseguidos -dijo el señor Kakashi.

El diario no decía mucho más, fuera de que nadie se explicaba por qué el cuerpo de Neji había desaparecido. El señor Kakashi y yo tomamos un coche y nos dirigimos a la taberna donde me había despertado la mañana anterior. Había llevado una gran bolsa de monedas para hacer hablar a la cantinera.

Cuando llegamos, la taberna estaba prácticamente vacía. No era una cantina de mala muerte pero tampoco quedaba precisamente en el mejor barrio de la ciudad. Un hombre tomaba vino en la barra y otros dos jugaban a los naipes en una mesa arrinconada.

\- Buenos días -dijo una camarera que no era la misma que había visto yo la vez anterior- ¿Desean una habitación?

Yo sentí que se me subían los colores a la cara.

\- ¡No! -dijo el señor Kakashi tan enfáticamente que asustó a la camarera. Luego, suavizando su tono, agregó- Estamos buscando a una persona. Esperábamos que tal vez alguien pudiese ayudarnos a encontrarla.

La camarera nos dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, así que decidí hablar, enseñándole la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

\- Tenemos dinero.

Ella pareció mostrar algo de recelo primero, pero luego miró a su alrededor, como verificando que nadie nos estuviese observando, y dijo.

\- Síganme.

Nos llevó a una de las mesas que estaban escondidas en la parte trasera de la taberna, y se sentó en una de las sillas desmadejadamente.

\- ¿A quién buscan? —preguntó.

\- Bueno... en realidad, no estamos seguros -dijo el señor Kakashi.

Ella nos miró extrañada.

\- Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que no conocemos su nombre -dije yo.

\- Se trata de un hombre que estuvo aquí hace dos noches -dijo el señor Kakashi.

\- En una de las habitaciones de atrás. La primera del pasillo -dije, señalándosela.

\- ¡Ah! -dijo ella, sonriendo.

\- ¿Lo conoce? -le pregunté.

\- Eso depende -dijo, clavando los ojos en la bolsa de dinero.

La abrí y saqué varias monedas, poniéndolas sobre la mesa.

\- Aún no sé de quién me hablan -dijo ella.

Le di todo el contenido de la bolsa.

\- Gracias -dijo ella muy contenta- Acabo de recordar de quién se trata.

\- ¿Se está quedando aquí aún? -pregunté.

\- No. Se ha marchado esta mañana... Es una lástima. Pese a todos mis esfuerzos, no logré arrancarle ni una mirada. Tal vez si se hubiese quedado más tiempo... -dijo con coquetería.

\- ¿Sabe cómo se llama? -preguntó el señor Kakashi.

\- Aquí nadie da su nombre -respondió- Aunque... si hubiera algo más de dinero, quizá podría haber escuchado algo.

Miré al señor Kakashi. Él se sacó unas monedas más del bolsillo y se las extendió a la mujer.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó él.

\- Lo escuché hablando con otro hombre. Estaba preguntándole si sabía de ataques de hidrofobia en la región. El otro hombre mencionó algunos barrios de la ciudad y no seguí prestando atención a partir de ese momento.

\- ¿Podría darnos una descripción física? -pidió el señor Kakashi.

Ella nos miró como si fuésemos un par de locos.

\- ¿Por favor? -dije suplicante.

\- ¿Cómo pueden estar buscando a quien jamás han visto? -preguntó ella.

\- Ya le dimos todo el dinero que teníamos, señorita -dijo el señor Kakashi- Le ruego que sea amable.

\- Está bien -dijo ella— Ustedes parecen ser personas buenas. Les diré lo que sé.

\- Muchísimas gracias -dije.

\- El caballero se quedó aquí por dos semanas. En todo el tiempo que estuvo, sólo vino a dormir. Se la pasaba todo el día por fuera y no quiso hablar con nadie. La única persona con quien sostuvo una conversación de más de cuatro palabras fue con ese hombre del que les hablo. Es joven y también muy guapo, pero no sabría decirles cuál es su edad.  
Tiene el cabello rojo y su tez es muy pálida, y me pareció llamativo que llevara un crucifijo por fuera de las ropas todo el tiempo, así como ustedes. La cruz, que me recordó a la de Juana de Arco, era roja y tenía extremos curvos con forma de flor. No es del tipo de personas que suelen hospedarse aquí: aunque sus ropas eran sencillas, contrastaba con el resto de la clientela.  
Tenía un aire de... distinción. Eso es. Tampoco le hizo caso a ninguna de las chicas que trabajan aquí, lo que las dejó un poco frustradas. Cualquiera de ellas habría pasado gustosa la noche en su habitación, pero él pasaba de largo al llegar, sin detenerse a mirar a nadie. Me enteré de que trajo a una mujer la penúltima noche de su estadía, pero no la vi.  
Una de las empleadas dijo estar segura de que no se trataba de una mujerzuela, pero también dijo que la entró envuelta en sábanas por la puerta trasera de la taberna, lo que es muy extraño. Con todo esto de los raptos de mujeres en la ciudad... Me da un no sé qué. No debía tener mucho equipaje, porque no lo vi llegar ni irse con nada que no fuese un pequeño maletín. No tomó ninguna de sus meriendas aquí. Pagó su cuenta y se fue tan calladamente como llegó. Eso sí: dejó una generosa propina.

\- El hombre con quien lo vio hablando... ¿es un cliente habitual de este lugar? -preguntó el señor Kakashi.

\- Sí. Viene casi todas las noches a emborracharse. Se llama Hidan y es un curandero local. Si vuelven más tarde, es muy probable que lo encuentren bebiendo en la barra -dijo ella.

\- ¿Recuerda algo más? Cada detalle es importante -dije.

\- No. Nada -dijo ella- Podrían hablar con las otras chicas... Quizá alguna de ellas les dé más información, aunque lo dudo.

\- Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda -dijo el señor Kakashi, levantándose de su silla.

\- Ha sido un placer -dijo ella tomando la bolsa de dinero- No duden en buscarme en el futuro si necesitan algo más.

\- Gracias -dije.

Salimos de la taberna y tomamos un coche de vuelta a casa. Ambos estábamos exhaustos y necesitábamos descansar. Cuando llegamos, Konan ya se había levantado y Anko se había ido a dormir. Kakashi se retiró a su habitación, y yo le entregué el periódico a Konan para que se enterara de lo ocurrido con Neji.

Le conté lo poco que habíamos logrado averiguar acerca de mi salvador, que en realidad era mucho, teniendo en cuenta que la única pista con la que habíamos partido en un principio era la habitación donde yo me había despertado la mañana anterior.

\- En pocas palabras, es una suerte que el hombre haya sido una presencia llamativa en el lugar -dijo Konan.

\- Lo es –dije- Pienso volver en la noche para ver si ese tal Hidan nos cuenta algo más.

\- Y sería bueno también hablar con la otra camarera... -dijo Konan- La que te hizo aquel comentario cuando salías del lugar. Algo me hace pensar que quizá nos sea de ayuda.

Me acosté a dormir y me levanté a las cinco de la tarde. Comí algo en compañía de todos en la cocina y luego subí a la habitación de Nagato. Izumi le había hecho un peinado extrañísimo y se veía supremamente gracioso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -le pregunté.

\- Mejor que ayer -dijo.

\- En realidad también te ves mejor. Tienes más color en el rostro -dije.

\- He estado pensando -dijo- y creo que tengo una idea de qué buscaban conseguir Fū y Karin a través de mí.

\- Soy toda oídos -dije, y me senté en una poltrona al lado de la cama.

\- Yo soy el único heredero de mi primo Yahiko. Si él muriese, todos sus bienes quedarían a mi nombre. Y si yo muriese... es decir, si yo me hubiera casado con Fū y después hubiera muerto... ella lo habría heredado todo.

\- ¿Qué puede tener tu primo Yahiko que ellas quieran? -le pregunté.

\- No sé, pero estoy súbitamente muy preocupado por él -dijo, y tragó en seco- Si ya trataron de matarme a mí, quiere decir que se dieron cuenta de que no tienen nada que perder. Tal vez por eso Karin estaba en el ático de mi casa. Debía estar buscando una forma de adueñarse de aquello que tanto desean.

\- Eso es aterrador —le dije- Mencionaste que tu primo Yahiko vive en Mizu no Kuni, ¿no es así?

Él asintió y dijo:

\- Debo ir a verlo lo antes posible. No puedo confiar en que mis cartas le lleguen.

\- Ay, Kami-sama, Nagato... sabes que ir hasta allá es muy arriesgado. ¿No habrá alguna forma segura de hacerle llegar las cartas? ¿Tal vez enviárselas adonde algún vecino?

\- No. No estaría tranquilo. Iré a Mizu no Kuni en cuanto tenga las fuerzas para levantarme de esta cama —dijo, y sonriendo, agregó- Sakura... quiero solicitar tu bendición para algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -pregunté.

\- Deseo casarme con Konan hoy mismo si Kami-sama me lo permite -dijo.

Yo quedé muda por unos segundos y al fin dije, tragando en seco.

\- ¿Hoy?

Nagato rio un poco, y pude ver que le dolía.

\- No era mi intención asustarte -dijo.

\- No, si no me asusta en lo absoluto ¡Me hace feliz! Es sólo que me has sorprendido... ¡Pero claro está que tienes mi bendición!

Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo.

\- Gracias, Sakura. De veras te agradezco que me aceptes como esposo de Konan. Sé que eres como una hermana para ella.

\- Yo te agradezco que la ames tanto.

\- Ella es toda mi alegría -dijo sonriendo.

\- Sólo hallo un inconveniente, Nagato... -dije, y lo vi palidecer pero agregué de inmediato- Creo que deberías modificar tu peinado.

Él se tocó el pelo con la mano y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué diablos...?

\- Izumi -dije, riendo.

\- Ah -dijo él, riendo a su vez- En ese caso... creo que lo conservaré.

Esa noche Konan y Nagato se casaron en una veloz ceremonia que realizó el mismo cura que había ido a darle la comunión a Nagato. Nuestro amigo había podido sentarse en una silla para la boda, y Konan había ocupado una a su lado. Nunca imaginé que en realidad fuesen a llevarlo a cabo ese mismo día, pero mi amiga se había mostrado complacida con la idea.

\- Sólo necesito que vosotros estéis presentes en la ceremonia —nos dijo a Kakashi, a Anko, a Izumi y a mí- Habría deseado que el padre Itachi bendijera nuestra unión. Pero después del susto que he pasado pensando en que Nagato habría podido morir a causa de Karin... no quiero perder más tiempo.

Después de eso el señor Kakashi abrió una botella del mejor de sus vinos y cenamos todos juntos, brindando por la felicidad de los novios. Finalmente el señor Kakashi y yo decidimos no ir a la taberna de nuevo. Queríamos celebrar con nuestros amigos.

\- Imagino que iréis a ver a los padres de Konan en cuanto Nagato esté bien -les dijo Anko a los recién casados.

\- Sí -dijo Nagato— Pero antes deseo viajar a Mizu no Kuni. Necesito asegurarme de que mi primo Yahiko esté a salvo.

\- ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Sakura? -preguntó Konan.

\- No sabéis cuánto me encantaría interrumpir vuestro viaje de bodas, pero debo ir a Sunagakure a darle una vuelta al palacete de mi tío Shisui lo antes posible. Y después debo hacer un recorrido por las demás propiedades.

\- ¿Cómo haremos para mantener el contacto? -preguntó Konan.

\- Tendremos que poner las cartas directamente en el correo y escribirnos a una dirección que no sea la de nuestro domicilio ¡Ah! Y de paso, deberíamos adoptar nombres ficticios -dije.

\- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer -dijo Konan.

Al día siguiente de mañana volví a la taberna con el señor Kakashi. No nos había parecido prudente volver a salir de la casa durante la noche, y menos a esos lugares. Nuestros enemigos podían estar acechándonos. En esa ocasión llevé una suma de dinero aún mayor que la anterior. Al llegar, no sólo encontramos a la chica que me había visto salir de la habitación de mi protector, sino que ella vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

\- Señorita Haruno, ¿verdad? -dijo ella entusiasmada.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

\- Sí, soy yo -dije asombrada- ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- Es el nombre que está escrito en el sobre que me dejó él para usted - respondió ella.

\- ¿Sobre? -pregunté, incrédula.

\- Ahora mismo se lo busco -dijo ella- Espéreme aquí.

Miré al señor Kakashi y el abrió mucho los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Parece que estamos de suerte! -dijo.

Me alisté para entregarle la bolsa de dinero a la camarera cuando volviera.

\- ¡Aquí está! -dijo ella, entregándome un sobre con el familiar sello.

Le extendí el dinero, y ella no lo recibió.

\- No es necesario -dijo- El señor Akasuna ya me dio suficiente dinero como para que pueda retirarme de aquí sólo para asegurarse de que le entregara yo este sobre a usted personalmente. He quedado muy agradecida con él. Además, me pidió especialmente que no recibiese dinero de parte suya. Se enteró de todo lo que le dieron ayer a mi compañera.

\- ¿El... señor Akasuna? -balbucí.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué indiscreta soy! -dijo sonrojándose.

\- ¿Por qué no puede saberse su nombre? -preguntó el señor Kakashi.

\- No es que no pueda saberse. Es que él nunca me lo dijo. Lo vi firmando una carta una mañana en que estaba limpiando su habitación. Él escribía en la mesita y yo no pude evitar mirar de reojo. No se lo digan, por favor -respondió bajando la mirada.

\- Descuide -dije yo— Jamás lo sabrá. ¿Vio usted algo más?

\- Nada. Sólo quería saber cómo se llamaba. Tenía curiosidad; es un hombre tan diferente... Ustedes me comprenderán -dijo.

\- Perfectamente —respondí.

\- ¿Así que se llama Akasuna? -preguntó el señor Kakashi.

\- Creo que ése es su nombre de familia... -dijo ella- porque firmó la carta S. Akasuna.

\- Queremos saberlo todo acerca de él –dije- Por favor, acepte el dinero y cuéntenos todo lo que haya visto o escuchado.

\- Entre lo que les dijo mi compañera ayer y lo que yo les he dicho hoy, ya han conseguido toda la información que teníamos. El señor Akasuna supo que ella les había contado acerca de su conversación con Hidan, y le dejó dicho a usted que en la carta encontraría todo lo que necesita saber sin ponerse en peligro. Me pidió que le dijera que no se exponga usted innecesariamente viniendo a hablar con Hidan en la noche... Y tiene razón, el ambiente se pone un poco fuerte en esta taberna al ponerse el sol.

\- ¿Cómo supo él que vendríamos?-le pregunté.

\- Pasó por aquí ayer en la noche a ver a Hidan y mi compañera le contó que una señorita le había dado mucho dinero por cualquier información acerca de él. Al principio se mostró muy asustado, según mi compañera, pero luego ella le contó que ustedes llevaban crucifijos por fuera de la ropa, como él, y pareció tranquilizarse. Es más, ella dijo que se echó a reír. Luego ella le dejó saber que ustedes tenían planeado regresar para hablar con Hidan, y entonces él se sentó a escribir en la mesa de la esquina y me entregó la carta... Y ya conocen el resto de la historia -dijo ella.

\- Bien... Creo entonces que podemos partir -le dije al señor Kakashi.

Estaba impaciente por leer la carta.

\- Estoy de acuerdo -dijo él- Gracias señorita.

\- De nada -dijo ella— Agradézcaselo al señor Akasuna... pero no le diga que fui yo quien les contó cómo se llamaba.

Dicho esto, el señor Kakashi y yo fuimos al correo a despachar la carta que Konan le había escrito al padre Itachi. Había adjuntado una mía contándole acerca de la boda de Konan y prometiéndole que iría a verlo en cuanto pudiese. También le pregunté de qué estaba hecho el **Simillimum** , aunque pensé que lo más probable sería que no me lo quisiera contar por carta sino en persona.

Volvimos a casa de los Hatake y yo me apresuré a abrir el sobre que me había entregado la camarera en cuanto cruzamos el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¡Ahora comprendo por qué dejó la carta con esa chica! -exclamé-¡El papel está en blanco!

Los demás me miraron asombrados.

\- ¿De veras? —preguntó el señor Kakashi.

\- ¡De veras! -dije- ¡No sé a qué juega este hombre conmigo!

Les di la carta para que pudiesen observarla.

\- Ya decía yo que habíamos tenido demasiada suerte -concluí, decepcionada.

\- No lo comprendo... -dijo Konan, después de escuchar toda la historia de la taberna- ¿Por qué pagarle a alguien para que te entregue una carta en blanco?

\- ¿Para qué fingir que escribe? ¿Para qué meter el papel en un sobre si no ha escrito nada en él? ¡El hombre es un lunático! -dijo Nagato.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos.

\- Tal vez no lo sea... -dije— Quizá sólo esté evitando que alguien más pueda leerla.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Konan.

\- A esto -dije, y acto seguido me dirigí a la mesa.

Tomé la caja de cerillos y encendí una vela.

\- ¿Vas a quemar la carta? —preguntó Nagato.

\- No. Al menos no aún -dije.

Tomé la carta y la acerqué a la llama con cuidado. Las letras comenzaron a aparecer hasta que todo el papel se llenó con ellas. Se los enseñé a mis amigos, quienes observaban boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Cómo supiste...? -preguntó Anko.

\- La escribió con jugo de limón -contesté, satisfecha— Sólo puede verse si se calienta.

\- ¡Qué idea más maravillosa! ¡Ese hombre es un genio! -dijo Nagato riendo.

\- Ahora veo por qué se la entregó a la camarera... -dijo el señor Kakashi- ¡Yo a esa mujer no le habría confiado el cuidado de un tornillo!

Me lancé sobre el sofá a leer la carta de Akasuna. El corazón me latía con fuerza.

 _" **Estimada señorita Haruno** :_

 _Confío en que habrá sido usted lo suficientemente ingeniosa como para descubrir la forma en que esta carta fue escrita. Si no estoy equivocado, entonces está leyéndola en este preciso instante._

 _Supe que regresó a la taberna a preguntar por mí. No puedo culparla. En realidad, yo habría hecho igual, aunque no puedo negarle que me ha hecho mucha gracia el asunto. No creo ser tan interesante como para que pague usted tanto dinero por conocer tan escasos detalles acerca de mí. Bueno, al menos ha hecho rica a una camarera, y todo gracias a mí._

 _Siento que ya he realizado una buena acción en el día de hoy. Imagino que se habrá enterado de lo que ocurrió en el palacio de Iwa después que la saqué de allí, y que también habrá podido deducir, por lo que dicen los diarios, que Neji está vivo y ha logrado escapar._

 _Le contestaré la pregunta que se está haciendo en estos momentos. La respuesta es: **sí**. Fui yo quien causó el incendio. Ocurrió cuando ataqué a Neji por la espalda justo antes que pudiese dañarla. Le clavé algo que lo prendió en llamas: un alfiler bañado en sangre de Cristo. Aun así, él y sus cómplices son inmortales. Sólo hay una forma de matarlos, pero es tan complicada que no vale la pena que tan siquiera trate de explicársela. No crea que cortándoles la cabeza se deshará de ellos._

 _La consolaré contándole que las víctimas del incendio sí eran **Vampyr** , y sí perecieron. Todas, a excepción de aquellas jóvenes que ya habían muerto antes que llegase yo. Sólo Neji, Fū el **Vampyr** de Konoha no tōjō son inmortales. Ahora los tres han partido de Iwagakure y debo ir tras ellos. ¿Por qué me molesto en hacerlo (se preguntará usted) si son, de verdad, inmortales? Eso, mi estimada señorita, es un asunto privado._

 _El motivo por el que hablaba con Hidan era averiguar si había hallado reportes de casos con peste de rabia en la ciudad. Ésa es una de las formas en que puedo rastrear los **Vampyr**. No vaya a volver a esa sucia taberna a hablar con Hidan. No sabe absolutamente nada de mí ni del enemigo._

 _Creo que, por el momento, estará usted relativamente a salvo siempre y cuando no haga cosas descabelladas como asistir a la fiesta de un **Vampyr**. Le habrá resultado extraño que haya dejado esta carta con la camarera más chismosa de la taberna, aun si las páginas estaban en blanco. La explicación de un acto tan descabellado es la más sencilla de todas: ¿a quién se le ocurriría hacer algo así? ¡A nadie! Por lo tanto, un **Vampyr** jamás pensaría que esa camarera pudiera tener una de mis cartas. _

_Le recomiendo que emplee este sencillo truco en el futuro para que su correspondencia no sea interceptada. El **Vampyr** de Konoha no tōjō le tiene una aversión especial a usted, y no está de más que se cuide en todo._

 _Por cierto: hace tiempo descubrí que los **Vampyr** andaban detrás de una propiedad de la familia del señor Uzumaki. Dígale a su amigo que Yahiko Uzumaki no estará en peligro una vez el enemigo descubra que yo mismo robé lo que ellos deseaban sacar de la propiedad. De todas formas, Yahiko Uzumaki sabe cuidarse muy bien de los **Vampyr** y es mejor que su amigo no trate de jugar al héroe._

 _Por último, sé que la camarera me vio firmando una nota, y no puedo menos que estar seguro de que le habrá contado a usted cuál es mi nombre. Por lo tanto, no hay ya nada que me impida estamparlo en esta carta como es debido. Si no lo había hecho antes, era por evitar ponerla en un peligro aún mayor. Pensará que no he querido mostrarle mi rostro... Se equivoca._

 _Ruegue a Kami-sama para que pueda yo alcanzar mi propósito. Sé que Él la escuchará._

 _Suyo, S. Akasuna."_

\- ¿Y bien? -exclamó Konan.

\- ¡Déjanos leerla, Sakura! -suplicó Nagato.

Por mi expresión, debieron adivinar que ésta sí era una carta muy informativa.

\- ¡Queremos verla! -gritó el señor Kakashi.

No podía tenerlos en vilo más tiempo. Les pasé la carta y salí al jardín a recibir los tibios rayos del sol. Me sentía feliz. Mi protector me había dejado una nueva carta. Ahora me embargaba un sentimiento nuevo. Era diferente, pero bueno. Me senté en una de las bancas del jardín y miré hacia el cielo por entre las ramas de los árboles, envuelta en una especie de ensoñación.

Conocía el nombre de familia de mi protector, pero ¿cómo se llamaría? " _S._ " podía ser cualquier nombre. ¿Sagan? No. Era inconcebible que un hombre tan maravilloso pudiera llamarse Sagan. ¿Sakumo? Demasiado serio. ¿Satetsu? Pretencioso. ¿Shii? Era muy improbable que tuviera un nombre como ese con ese nombre de familia. ¿Shamon? Demasiado... raro. ¿Shin? ¿Tendría acaso nombre de santo? ¡Imposible que su nombre fuese Sukami! Me rendí. Su nombre sería simplemente S. Akasuna hasta que lo supiera de verdad. Porque iba a saberlo, de eso estaba segura.

\- S. Akasuna... -me dije, y suspiré.

Entonces comprendí cuál era el sentimiento que me dominaba. Lo amaba.

Me había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones. Era gracioso y único. Me enviaba notas secretas. Era valiente y misterioso... y nunca había visto su rostro ¿Cómo podía no amarlo?

De repente me puse muy nerviosa. Sabía que corría un inmenso peligro persiguiendo al enemigo... ¿dónde estaría? Quería verlo aun cuando fuese de lejos, asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Le pedí a Kami-sama que lo protegiera pero esto no me tranquilizó ¿Cómo sabría, siquiera, que estaba con vida? En ese momento Konan me sobresaltó.

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras bien? -me preguntó.

\- ¿Y si algo le ocurriera, Konan? ¿Qué sería de mí?

Mi amiga se quedó viéndome unos segundos, primero con cara de asombro y luego entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Lo amas! -exclamó, al fin.

Yo sentí que me ruborizaba intensamente.

\- ¡Lo sabía! -dijo, riendo.

\- ¿Es gracioso? -le pregunté- ¡A mí no me lo parece en lo absoluto! Además... ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!

\- Es precisamente por eso que es tan gracioso -dijo Konan, sin dejar de reír- Ay, Sakura, ¡esto es fantástico!

\- ¿Fantástico? ¿Cómo puede ser fantástico?

\- Porque ese hombre es magnífico: es fuerte, valiente, inteligente, apuesto... Además, ¡estoy segura de que él también está enamorado de ti! -exclamó mi amiga.

\- ¿De veras lo crees? -le pregunté, tratando de ocultar la fuerte emoción que sentía.

\- ¿Es que lo dudas? ¿Por qué otro motivo se tomaría el trabajo de rescatarte de las situaciones más peligrosas? Y, más aún ¿para qué dejarte cartas sin haberte conocido jamás? ¡Casi se diría que lo hace a propósito para que te enamores de él! Mi querida amiga, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de tus sentimientos. Yo te comprendo perfectamente ¡no sabes nada de él! ¿Cómo podrías no amarlo? -preguntó Konan.

\- ¡Exactamente eso había pensado hace unos minutos! -dije sonriendo.

\- Sakura, tienes un enamorado secreto... ¡Nada puede ser más romántico que esto!

\- ¡No les digas nada a los demás, por favor! -le supliqué.

\- Tienes mi palabra de honor -dijo ella, poniéndose la mano en el corazón.

\- ¡Gracias, Konan! -dije, y abracé a mi amiga rápidamente para volver a entrar a la casa. Quería volver a leer la carta de Akasuna de inmediato.

Subí a la habitación y me acosté sobré la cama a releer la nota. ¿Cómo era que conocía Akasuna a Yahiko Uzumaki? Era sorprendente, además, que supiese que Nagato era nuestro amigo. Debía estar todo el tiempo sobre la pista de los **vampyr** para haberse enterado de que andábamos en compañía de Nagato.

Me era muy difícil creer que mi protector estuviese enamorado de mí. En realidad, estaba segura de que su único interés para conmigo era impedir que alguien más fuese atacado por el enemigo. Decía en su carta que no estaba evitando mostrarme su rostro... de ser ciertas sus palabras, nos habríamos conocido largo tiempo atrás. Bueno, quizá se le había ocurrido que si salía de su escondite en Konoha no tōjō sus planes podrían haberse ido al traste.

Tal vez, incluso, éstos se habían visto entorpecidos al haberse puesto Akasuna en evidencia ante Karin salvándome de ella en las escaleras del internado. Recordé la maldición que Karin había proferido cuando él la tocó con mi crucifijo en la frente. Era muy posible que ella supiera quién era él. Quizá llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de matarlo y no lo había logrado.

¿Qué hacía él en Konoha no tōjō, si Karin era inmortal? Me dije que muy probablemente se dedicaba a perseguirla con la esperanza de evitar que hiciese más daño. Cuan interesante me pareció el hecho de que la sangre de Cristo hiciese que los **Vampyr** estallaran en llamas... ¡Lástima que Neji no hubiese muerto!

Esperaba que al menos hubiese experimentado dolores infernales cuando se estaba quemando. Deseé que Akasuna me hubiese contado en su carta cómo se les podía dar muerte a esos tres demonios de Neji, Fū y Karin, aun cuando fuera para saciar mi curiosidad ¿Por qué eran ellos tres inmortales y los demás **Vampyr** no? Quizás habían hecho algún pacto con el diablo.

Eso habría explicado que Karin tuviese esa **Biblia negra** en el cofre de su cuarto. Se me ocurrió que, si Karin había sido tan mala cuando era un ser humano, podía haberse convertido en **Vampyr** por voluntad propia. Neji era, sin duda alguna, su cómplice aun en aquellos tiempos y, presumiblemente, Fū también lo había sido. Qué personajes más espeluznantes eran. Por más que trataba, no podía borrar de mi mente las cosas que había visto y oído en esa galería de torturas.

¿Estarían haciendo lo mismo en estos momentos? Era desconsolador aceptar que, aun si la policía estaba investigando los crímenes del palacio de Iwa, todos dieran por muerto a Neji ¿Qué ocurriría si los encontraban algún día? ¡Nada! Sólo pasarían por muertos para levantarse de sus tumbas una y otra vez.

Akasuna tenía razón: Karin me tenía una aversión especial ¿Por qué diablos me había ganado la enemistad de ese **Vampyr**? ¡Y no era cualquier **Vampyr** , era uno inmortal! Jamás podría sentirme a salvo de nuevo. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en mi porvenir con seriedad, pero en aquella ocasión sentí aún menos deseos de hacerlo: el futuro se veía gris e incierto, y siempre acompañado por la sombra de Karin.

Concluí que, si quería volver a ver a Akasuna o saber algo más acerca de él, debía hablar con Yahiko Uzumaki pero eso sería después. Por el momento, iba a hacerle caso a mi protector y tratar de llevar una vida normal. Tal vez, si lo hacía por un tiempo prolongado, podría llegar a creérmelo... y quizás Akasuna me enseñaría su rostro.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Dos cartas** **"** termina, como vieron fue algo corta al igual que unas anteriores y acá **TERMINA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL LIBRO** , además de que a partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera indirecta, así que calmadas todas! Y dentro de poco se presentará de forma oficial en la historia.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Sasuke y Shikamaru** que ya veré como agregarlos, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	22. Capítulo 22: Sasuke

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que tendré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** de manera un poco más directa que antes, pero aun faltan unos pocos capítulos para que él haga su presentación oficial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Sasuke.**

Llevaba un poco más de cuatro años viviendo en el palacete de Sunagakure. Me gustaba. Estaba lleno aún de las pertenencias de mi tío Shisui; eran tan originales y variadas que no había logrado explorarlas en su totalidad aunque medicaba al menos un par de horas diarias a abrir nuevos libros o sacar otra antigüedad del ático. Mi tío Shisui había sido un verdadero coleccionista; había tantos cofres y tantos objetos exóticos en el palacete que habría podido tener el mejor anticuario del país si así lo hubiesen querido.

Ese viernes 13 de febrero en particular me entretenía con un libro de historia que me había llamado la atención por tener una hermosa cubierta roja y dorada, cuando oí que sonaba la campana de la entrada. Corrí hacia la puerta principal y la abrí no sin antes verificar que mi crucifijo estuviese bien puesto en su lugar. Esperaba recibir alguna correspondencia pero, en vez de eso, me encontré con una mujer que no había visto nunca antes en mi vida. Estaba vestida de negro y tenía el cabello recogido en la coronilla.

Sus ojos rojos rasgados tenían un extraño brillo y el rictus de su boca parecía ocultar algo que no pude descifrar. Debía tener entre cuarenta y cincuenta años de edad, pero habría sido difícil determinarlo con exactitud.

A decir verdad, me asusté muchísimo. Aun si había mandado colocar una enorme cruz labrada en la parte exterior de la fachada del palacete, nunca había confiado en que los **Vampyr** no fuesen a regresar por mí algún día. Me quedé parada detrás de la reja y pregunté

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora?

\- -Soy Kurenai Haruno. La viuda de tu tío Asuma.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. No había vuelto a saber nada de mi familia desde que mi tío Asuma había fallecido el año anterior y el señor Kakashi me había reenviado una carta que había recibido de parte de ellos, suplicando mi presencia en el sepelio. Yo no había asistido.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó.

Quise decirle que no de inmediato. No quería mantener ningún tipo de relación con ellos y me fastidiaba que esa mujer se hubiese presentado en mi casa sin previo aviso.

\- Me encuentro muy ocupada en este momento -mentí-. ¿Podría decirme cuál es el asunto de su visita?

Kurenai Haruno arqueó las cejas aún más y me pareció como si un ligero tinte purpúreo acudiese a colorear sus altos pómulos.

\- ¿Tan ocupada que no puede recibir a su propia familia? -preguntó con una mueca sarcástica.

\- Usted y yo no somos familia, Kurenai. De hecho, no somos nada la una de la otra —le dije.

\- Es cierto –dijo- Pero mis hijos y usted sí llevan la misma sangre.

\- Puede que así sea- repliqué- pero somos tan distintos que bien podría decirse que la genealogía cometió un error al colocarnos en el mismo árbol.

\- ¿Cómo puede decir eso sin conocerlos? -preguntó- Mis dos hijos son la única familia que tiene y, aun así, los desprecia. ¿Por qué? No cierre su corazón, Sakura. La gente cambia, y ellos también han cambiado. ¿Es que no sabe que muchas personas cometen algunas locuras en su juventud de las que luego se arrepienten?

\- Sí, claro -respondí- Pero de mí depende decidir si deseo vincularme a gentes de las qué he escuchado cosas tan espantosas... y me parece que el comportamiento de mis primos ha sido deplorable, demasiado como para que yo quisiera jamás ser su amiga... o parienta.

Kurenai Haruno pareció indignarse, pero suavizó su expresión con una sonrisa que la hizo aún más desagradable.

\- Tal vez pueda evitar relacionarse con ellos, es verdad. Pero no puede evitar que sean su familia por el resto de su vida.

\- ¿Por qué no me dice a qué vino y dejamos esta incómoda conversación para... nunca? -le pregunté, enfadada.

\- Bien. Ya que no quiere dejarme pasar más allá de la entrada, se lo diré y me marcharé. No he venido a pedirle dinero, si era eso lo que se estaba imaginando. Tampoco quiero molestarla. Sólo he venido a invitarla a la boda de mi hijo mayor, Kiba. Ésta es la tarjeta -dijo, extendiéndomela.

Me sentí un poco mal. Por más molesta que me resultara la presencia de Kurenai, el hecho de que sólo hubiera ido hasta mi casa a llevarme una invitación era un gesto amable.

\- Se lo agradezco -dije- ¿Dónde se llevará a cabo?

\- En el desierto -dijo ella.

\- No sabía que estuvieran viviendo tan cerca de aquí -dije, algo sorprendida.

\- Nosotros no. Pero la familia de la novia de Kiba sí. La boda será celebrada en casa de ellos.

\- La felicito -dije- Debe ser un gran motivo de alegría para todos.

\- Lo es -dijo- Y nos gustaría que también lo fuese para usted. Por favor, considere asistir al festejo. Mis hijos tampoco tienen más parientes que usted y ahora que Asuma no está entre nosotros, nuestra pequeña familia se ha visto reducida a tres. Sé que ambos estarían muy agradecidos con su presencia.

\- Le aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta -respondí- Y... discúlpeme que no la haya invitado a pasar. La verdad es que estoy tan atareada.

\- No se preocupe. No hace falta. La entiendo, Sakura. Yo nunca fui amable con usted. Nunca la acogí en mi hogar. Mis hijos y yo sólo estamos tratando de enmendar, en lo posible, la falta de cortesía que le mostramos en el pasado. Ahora, debe usted disculparme, pero yo también tengo que partir. Estoy repartiendo personalmente las invitaciones de la boda -dijo, enseñándome los sobres que llevaba en la mano.

\- Hasta luego, Kurenai -dije, tratando de sonreír un poco.

\- Hasta luego, Sakura -dijo ella.

Antes que se diese la vuelta, noté que llevaba un pequeño crucifijo alrededor del cuello _"¡Increíble!",_ pensé para mis adentros. Se me hacía muy extraño que una mujer tan malvada se atreviera a llevar la cruz de Cristo sobre sí. Aun así, decidí darle el beneficio de la duda. Era posible que la muerte de mi tío Asuma la hubiera sacudido tanto que hubiese reconsiderado su forma de proceder. Volví a entrar a la casa y, después de prepararme una taza de té negro, me senté en mi sillón favorito con la invitación entre las manos.

\- Vamos a ver de qué se trata este asunto -me dije.

Abrí el fino sobre y extraje el bonito papel que había en su interior.

 _"Las familias Haruno y Sabaku se complacen en invitarlo(s) a usted(es) a celebrar la boda de sus hijos:_

 _Kiba Haruno y Temari Sabaku._

 _Que se llevará a cabo el día 25 de marzo de 1885 en la residencia de la familia Sabaku, en el desierto._

 _Esperamos ser honrados con su presencia en tan feliz ocasión._

 _Sunagakure, 6 de febrero de 1885."_

La tarjeta estaba delicadamente decorada con dibujos de aves y flores y la dirección estaba inscrita en un precioso papelillo adjunto. Así que Kiba había logrado conseguir el favor de una de las familias más prominentes de Sunagakure... Estaba claro por qué no había tenido noticias de parte de ellos en tanto tiempo. Kurenai había especificado con plena confianza y sin que le temblara la voz que no deseaba mi dinero, y ahora entendía por qué: la familia Sabaku lo tenía, y de sobra.

" _Interesante visita. Tal vez me dé una vuelta por la boda de mi primo si llego a encontrarme verdaderamente aburrida_ ", me dije, y dejé la invitación sobre la mesita de la sala para continuar con la lectura de mi libro.

Llevaba yo una existencia placentera en aquel entonces. Vivía sola en el palacete y Konan y Nagato me visitaban en la primavera. Iba a ver al padre Itachi un par de veces al año, sin dejar nunca de parar unos cuantos días en la alegre granja de Naruto y Hinata, quienes ya tenían dos bonitos niños de uno y tres años.

Pasaba las Navidades con la familia Hatake en Iwagakure y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en Sunagakure y sus alrededores, recorriendo bazares y librerías, buscando cualquier pista que pudiese darme nueva información acerca de los **Vampyr** que nos habían asediado en la que ya parecía ser una vida pasada.

Todas las mañanas iba a misa en la iglesia más vieja de Sunagakure, y varias noches por semana cenaba en el hotel de Yūgao, quien había sido la amiga más cercana de mi tío Shisui en vida, un lugar acogedor cuyos pequeños balcones daban al desierto. Me había aficionado a los espectáculos musicales, sobre todo desde que la deslumbrante Real Casa de la Ópera de Kusagakure había abierto sus puertas en septiembre del año anterior en Sunagakure.

No tenía gran vida social, más porque la gente que conocía no me parecía interesante que porque no quisiera tener más amigos. Las cartas que me escribían Konan y el padre Itachi llegaban a nombre de Kakuzu, mi cochero, al hotel donde cenaba con frecuencia, donde todos eran tan afables conmigo. Konan y yo le habíamos pedido al padre Itachi que nos contara qué contenía el maravilloso **Simillimum** , pero el padre mismo desconocía su composición. Nos dijo que se lo había dado un visitante que conocía la existencia de los **Vampyr** , pero ignoraba cómo lo había obtenido el hombre o quién lo había preparado. Sabíamos, pues, que era efectivo, y debíamos conformarnos con eso.

Kakuzu era mi único empleado permanente en Sunagakure: era un cochero maravilloso, el mejor acompañante que pudiera tener en mis múltiples viajes dentro y fuera de la ciudad. Tenía 73 años de edad y era un hombre bondadoso pero tacaño con quien sostenía agradables conversaciones a diario. Yo cocinaba todas mis meriendas cuando comía en casa.

Mi tío Shisui se había encargado de enseñarme a cocinar muy bien y de que fuera diestra en todo lo relacionado con el manejo del hogar como lo dictaba la tradición de Sunagakure ya fuese en hogares pobres o muy ricos. Por tal motivo era capaz de realizar bordados muy complicados y, aunque había detestado hacerlo por obligación en Konoha no tōjō, ahora que vivía en Sunagakure me había puesto en la tarea de completar varios trabajos que mi difunto tío había dejado incompletos. La hija de Kakuzu realizaba la limpieza del palacete tres veces por semana. Fuera de mis amigos, eran las únicas personas a quienes permitía entrar a mi hogar.

Pensaba en Akasuna con frecuencia, aunque hacía tanto tiempo que había recibido esa última carta que, en cierta forma, ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarlo. Konan y Nagato habían interrogado ampliamente a Yahiko Uzumaki, pero éste no había podido darles razón del hombre a quien le debía el estar viva. Ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba.

Sí se había percatado de que un cofre de plata había sido robado de una de sus propiedades sin que el intruso hubiese tomado nada más; esto confirmaba lo que Akasuna me había dicho en su carta. Nagato Uzumaki había dicho estar agradecido con Akasuna por haberle quitado de encima la amenaza de los **Vampyr** , pero admitía estar algo enfadado con el misterioso ladrón del cofre por no haberle dicho, al menos, qué contenía.

El primo de Nagato había intentado abrirlo de todas las formas posibles y nunca había logrado más que abollar la fuerte cubierta. Ni siquiera el herrero más hábil de Mizu no Kuni había podido hacer ningún avance, habiendo tratado incluso de fundir el metal.

Según Konan, Yahiko había resultado ser un personaje muy interesante. Era un apuesto hombre de 24 años de edad que había decidido nunca casarse y que vivía una vida en cierta forma bastante parecida a la mía, siendo él muchísimo más sociable. Era un apasionado de las artes a quien le gustaba rodearse de actores y músicos en su día a día y quien, en sus propias palabras, no le tenía miedo ni al demonio.

Yahiko Uzumaki era un gran patrocinador del talento artístico en Mizu no Kuni, haciéndose mecías de cuanto pintor o escultor prometiera ser capaz de crear belleza con un poco de dinero. Había sido asediado por Karin y los suyos desde que había heredado la propiedad de Mizu en que se encontraba el cofre de plata unos siete años atrás, aunque hasta que Konan y Nagato le habían comunicado el mensaje de la nota, nunca había relacionado la herencia con la repentina aparición de los **Vampyr** en su vida.

Al parecer, Fū había intentado seducirlo haciéndose pasar por la hija de una reputada soprano, con tan mala suerte que a Yahiko le había parecido una mujer vil y repulsiva. Había entonces tratado de morderlo, pero él ya había sido advertido en una misteriosa nota acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de Fū y sus amigos. Sin perder un segundo de tiempo en especulaciones escépticas, Uzumaki había consultado varios expertos ocultistas de la ciudad para saber cómo protegerse de los demonios que, por motivos desconocidos, andaban detrás de él.

Para cuando Fū había tratado de atacarlo, Yahiko Uzumaki ya sabía cómo propiciarle una dolorosa despedida; le había lanzado encima un gigantesca cuba de agua bendita que la había expulsado aullando del pórtico de la propiedad de Uzumaki. Desde ese entonces, el primo de Nagato se había convertido en una especie de experto en **Vampyr** que marcaba cada una de sus cartas con la misma imagen del sello que había visto estampado en la nota que lo había prevenido en contra de sus enemigos.

Meses después del ataque, había aprendido que la _cruz Patriarcal_ era en efecto un símbolo de especial protección contra los **Vampyr** , y se había mandado a hacer un crucifijo similar al del sello de la nota, que no se quitaba del cuello ni para lavarse. Konan y Nagato me habían contado que Yahiko Uzumaki tenía un cuarto de su casa repleto de botellas de agua bendita y cruces de todos los tamaños y formas.

También tenía una biblioteca entera de libros y tratados acerca de los **Vampyr** , sus hábitos y la forma de destruirlos, que me había invitado a visitar por medio de mis amigos. El primo de Nagato se había mostrado bastante sorprendido de que Karin, Neji y Fū fuesen inmortales:

\- ¡Y yo que soñaba con cortarles las cabezas algún día! -había dicho.

En cuanto a la autenticidad de la última carta que había recibido Nagato de su parte, el señor Uzumaki había confirmado que, efectivamente, le había escrito a su sobrino pidiéndole que acogiese a la hija de sus amigos, pero la joven y sus padres habían muerto de anemia en Tetsu no Kuni en el mes de diciembre de 1879.

Yahiko Uzumaki había enviado una nueva carta a Nagato notificándole el doloroso suceso y el cambio de planes que conllevaba aunque, como bien sabíamos, Nagato jamás había recibido la segunda carta. Yahiko Uzumaki había prometido jamás volver a descuidar su correspondencia, por más trivial que pareciese ser la cuestión.

Konan le había preguntado por qué pensaba que los **Vampyr** no habían hurtado el cofre en vez de tramar un esquema tan complicado para adueñarse de toda la propiedad.

\- El cofre estaba guardado en una habitación secreta de ese inmueble - había dicho su interlocutor— ¡Aún me asombro de que ese pillo de Akasuna haya conseguido encontrarla! Sólo alguien que tuviese los planos originales habría podido dar con ella. Para hacer todo el asunto aún más inaudito, la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación era estilo Haruno; un tipo de cerrojo especial que no puede abrirse con una llave sino con una clave mecánica que sólo yo conocía. Me desvela la necesidad de comprender cómo llegó a descifrarla ¡Ese hombre es más sagaz que un **Vampyr**!

Así que si nuestros enemigos no se habían apoderado del cofre, era simplemente porque no conocían la clave para abrir la puerta de la habitación dentro la que se encontraba... porque sin duda estaban bien enterados de dónde estaba el codiciado cofre, o nunca habrían deseado apoderarse de la propiedad en primer lugar.

\- De ahora en adelante dejaré la puerta abierta para que los **Vampyr** puedan verificar cuantas veces quieran que el cofre ya no se encuentra allí –había concluido Uzumaki- Ahora creo entender por qué el ladrón escribió sus iniciales sobre la pared: quería dejarle saber al enemigo que había sido él quien había sacado el cofre, tal vez para protegerme, o tal vez para que esos demonios recibieran una lección de parte suya.

Las puertas Haruno y yo compartíamos el mismo nombre de familia. Los pastores de Kusagakure, diestros carpinteros, las habían diseñado con técnicas ingeniosas y en extremo avanzadas para su época. Cuando Konan me había relatado esa conversación con el primo de Nagato, yo había recordado inmediatamente los dos sueños en que me hallaba frente a una pesada puerta labrada. Me pregunté si de alguna manera habría intuido lo que planeaba hacer Akasuna en la propiedad del primo de Nagato.

Si Yahiko Uzumaki perdía horas de sueño pensando en Akasuna, mi caso no distaba de parecerse al suyo, aunque el mío era mucho más grave y por motivos diferentes: aunque ya no me sentía enamorada, como había creído estarlo cuatro años atrás, tampoco podía olvidar la fantástica figura que había creado en mi imaginación a partir de sus notas y lo que sabía de él. Una irresistible fascinación hacia mi salvador se adueñaba de mí cada vez que miraba el sello de los sobres o pensaba en **Vampyr** (que era todo el tiempo).

No podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Imaginaba que veía su sombra detrás de la ventana de cada habitación a la que entraba o creía percibir alguna figura que podía ser la suya a donde quiera que fuese. Estaba más obsesionada con Akasuna que con los **Vampyr** , y por este motivo había rechazado a los pocos pretendientes que había tenido en los últimos años. No es que mi corazón estuviese ocupado. Mi corazón no podía ocuparse por culpa de un hombre al que no conocía pero deseaba con toda mi alma conocer ¿Dónde estaba S. Akasuna?

Después de leer varias páginas del libro de historia, me dispuse a darme un baño. En la noche cenaría en el hotel y luego iría a la Real Casa de la Ópera a ver una obra llamada _La muerte_. Usualmente evitaba presenciar cosas que pudiesen afectar mis nervios, pero deseaba un cambio de aires y era lo único que prometía ser remotamente interesante en la ciudad aquella noche. La esposa del acomodador siempre me reservaba una silla en el palco del segundo piso para la función de los viernes que yo pagaba por adelantado cada mes, así decidiera no asistir.

Cuando salí de la espumosa bañera, me sequé y me puse un vestido rojo escarlata que había reclamado en la sastrería hacía pocos días. Esa noche hacía frío así que llevé una gruesa y larga capa del mismo color. Me dejé los cabellos sueltos y completé mi tocado con una cruz de colores rojo y plata que había encontrado en uno de los tantos cofres de mi tío Shisui. Hacía mucho tiempo no soñaba con mi tío, pero vivir en el palacete era, en cierta forma, como tenerlo cerca.

Cené en uno de los balcones privados del hotel de Yūgao, mirando las casas de Sunagakure que se dibujaban sobre las dunas al otro lado del desierto: era un paisaje hermoso que me hizo suspirar. Hubiese querido compartirlo con alguien. Lo cierto era que estaba empezando a sentirme un poco sola en Sunagakure, y estaba considerando la idea de mudarme a alguna de las otras propiedades, o de adquirir una en Iwagakure para vivir cerca de Konan y Nagato y de los Hatake, quienes se veían casi a diario.

La comida estaba buena y me distraje viendo a la gente pasearse por la calle mientras saboreaba la deliciosa tortita azucarada que me habían llevado. Cuánto hubiese querido poder hablar con Akasuna acerca de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en el pasado. Pero Akasuna, aunque siempre estaba en mis pensamientos, no estaba allí.

Al entrar a la Casa de la Ópera noté que había más concurrentes que de costumbre. Todo parecía indicar que _La muerte_ había atraído espectadores tanto de Sunagakure como del otro lado del desierto (que se habían unificado un año después que mi tío Shisui muriese, convirtiéndose en Sunagakure) porque el lugar estaba a punto de reventar.

Me acomodé en mi silla tras el hermoso arco peraltado del palco principal y me concentré en el telón cerrado del escenario. El pesado cortinaje de terciopelo borgoña que dejaba a la vista un escaso metro del tablado oscuro me trajo recuerdos funestos del coche en el que Karin había llegado a Konoha no tōjō.

De repente, sentí como si alguien tuviese la mirada clavada en mí, pero no supe quién era ni dónde estaba. Giré la cabeza a uno y otro lado sin encontrar los ojos que me escudriñaban causándome tanta incomodidad. En ese momento empezó a sonar la música de la función; era una melodía sórdida que me estremeció. Sentí el impulso de pararme e irme de allí pero temí atravesar sola las escaleras del teatro, que sin duda alguna estarían desiertas. Me pregunté si estaría más segura en el palco que saliendo al pasillo y decidí quedarme en mi asiento, diciéndome que pronto saldrían los actores a la escena y así podría relajarme un poco.

Entonces lo vi: era una figura indistinta, pero estaba segura de que estaba mirándome. Parecía ser un hombre joven y de apariencia agradable, pero la luz era demasiado tenue para observarlo con claridad desde donde yo estaba. Me sentí algo abochornada y volví a dirigir mis ojos hacia el escenario. La cortina se abrió y una menuda actriz apareció sobre el tablado, cantando con voz aguda y disonante.

 _"¡Salud, partícipes del banquete de la vida!_

 _Reíd, cantad, elevad vuestras copas sin repararen la presencia de quien os vigila desde el día en que nacisteis._

 _¿Qué no escucháis los llamados de la muerte?_

 _Seduce sin prisa y a todos arrastra a su gran lecho._

 _Bebed, vivos, ahora que podéis hacerlo, pues su vino es el veneno del olvido y una vez lo probéis dormiréis el oscuro sueño sin fin del que ella es guardiana._

 _No podréis despertar jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás..."_

 _"¡Dios mío!_ —Me dije- _¡Parece que hablara de Karin!_ ". Kakuzu me esperaba afuera con el coche. Podía irme a casa de inmediato si así lo deseaba... pero recordé la forma en que había salido corriendo en la fiesta de Neji y cómo aquel ataque de pánico repentino había causado que los **Vampyr** me atraparan. Hundí los dedos en el asiento y traté de pensar en cosas agradables, como las últimas Navidades que había pasado en Iwagakure.

Entonces volví a sentirme observada: el hombre no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Podía sentirlos quemándome el rostro desde donde estaba sentado, unos veinticinco grados a la izquierda frente a mí. Decidí mirarlo también a él para distraer el miedo que me embargaba y avergonzarlo un poco a mi vez pero no dio ningún resultado: parecía estar empeñado en no ver la obra teatral sino en hacerme sonrojar.

Pues yo no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya: le sostuve la mirada durante dos actos enteros casi sin parpadear. Aunque me fue bastante difícil hacerlo, estaba muy fastidiada por su falta de prudencia y eso me dio las fuerzas suficientes para no cejar en mi propósito.

Al llegar el ansiado intermedio, decidí que era el momento de partir. La gente salió a los pasillos a estirarse y conversar y yo hice igual, aunque no me detuve hasta llegar a la entrada. Caminé rápidamente por entre las columnas de mármol sin fijarme mucho en las personas que había a mi alrededor, pensando en lo contenta que estaría cuando me hallase apoltronada en mi sillón favorito, en la seguridad de mi hogar. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando tropecé con el mismo hombre que había estado mirándome todo el tiempo desde el otro lado del teatro.

Primero me sobresalté, pero luego recibí una agradable sorpresa cuando levanté la cara para ver su rostro: era muy guapo. Tenía pelo oscuro, ojos negros como la noche sombreados por cejas espesas y me estaba bloqueando el paso a propósito.

\- ¿Me permite? -dije, mirando hacia arriba con cierto esfuerzo, pues el hombre era muy alto.

\- Creo que no nos hemos conocido -dijo él, tomando mi mano de súbito y besándola- yo soy Sasuke Haruno, su primo.

Me quedé pasmada ¡De modo que ése era el menor de mis dos infames primos! Me los había imaginado como un par de bestias salvajes, sucias y peludas. Nunca habría pensado que la pulcra imagen que tenía ante mí pudiese corresponderle a Sasuke Haruno.

\- ¿Está usted seguro? -pregunté, desafiándolo con la mirada e intentando disimular mi asombro.

\- Absolutamente -dijo él, mirándome a los ojos y sin moverse un centímetro de la puerta.

\- Magnífico. Ha sido un verdadero placer. Hasta luego -dije, y traté de moverme hacia un lado para eludirlo, pero el volvió a interponerse entre la puerta y yo.

\- Tengo prisa -dije.

\- Yo también -dijo él- pero eso jamás me impediría conversar con usted unos segundos.

Aunque me estaba irritando, Sasuke me producía mucha curiosidad.

\- Y... ¿de qué querría conversar conmigo? —pregunté.

\- De la boda de mi hermano Kiba -dijo.

\- ¡Ah! -exclamé- ¡La famosa boda! Esta mañana fue su señora madre a entregarme la invitación... Cuénteme, Sasuke, ¿qué es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar con tanta urgencia que no me deja usted pasar?

\- Quisiera pedirle que fuera mi acompañante -dijo, con expresión de seriedad.

\- ¿Su acompañante? -pregunté, extrañada- ¿Por qué necesita usted de una acompañante para asistir a la boda de su propio hermano?

\- Más que necesitarla, quiero que sea usted.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré divertida.

\- Lo escucho -dije.

\- No tengo amigos en Sunagakure y... bueno, la verdad es que la familia de la novia de mi hermano me intimida un poco. Quisiera estar acompañado durante la ceremonia y en la celebración -dijo.

\- Yo no soy precisamente su amiga, Sasuke. Como le dije a su madre esta mañana, incluso he deseado varias veces que no estuviéramos emparentados —respondí.

\- Sí... ya me enteré de eso. Y es por ese motivo que quiero que usted sea mi acompañante. Tengo la pequeña esperanza de poder demostrarle que no soy el monstruo que usted cree -dijo.

\- Sasuke, no puedo ignorar los reportes de los trabajadores de mis tierras al respecto de su comportamiento. Ustedes han cometido demasiados atropellos contra ellos y el buen nombre de mis padres. No creo estar en la capacidad de olvidar algo tan despreciable -dije.

\- Es injusto -respondió, mirando al suelo y suspirando.

\- ¿Qué es injusto? -pregunté.

\- Que tenga que ser yo quien pague el precio del proceder de mi hermano mayor y sus amigos. Siempre es igual: al principio, nadie desea frecuentarme porque todos asumen que soy igual a él... —y luego agregó, mirándome a los ojos- Usted es la única familia que tengo fuera de mi madre y mi hermano, y no me parezco en nada a ellos.  
Muchos años he soñado con conocerla. Siempre insistí en que la invitásemos a vivir con nosotros desde que quedó huérfana, y me parecía horrible que la hubiesen enviado a ese internado después de que murió Shisui, a quien nunca pude siquiera ver. Me habría gustado tener una hermanita, alguien a quien cuidar. Lamentablemente, no era yo quien tomaba las decisiones y... ahora que la he encontrado he tenido que venir a hablarle.

Sasuke parecía sincero. Aun así, todo lo que viniese de mis primos me suscitaba sospechas.

\- ¿Cómo supo que se trataba de mí? -pregunté- Nunca nos habíamos visto antes.

\- Había varios retratos de sus difuntos padres en las dos propiedades que Kiba y mi padre estaban... administrando. En cuanto advertí su presencia al otro lado del teatro, supe que usted era mi prima Sakura: es en extremo parecida a su madre. Tendrá que disculpar mi falta de modales; no podía creer que por fin estuviese viendo a la persona que tanto había anhelado conocer.

Esa parte sí podía creerla... pero no podía contar con que él no hubiese sido cómplice de su hermano en los abusos cometidos en las propiedades de mis padres.

\- Le diré lo que haremos, Sasuke: yo voy a investigar con exactitud quiénes fueron los que causaron tantos daños en esas tierras. Si su nombre no sale a relucir una sola vez en las declaraciones de los campesinos, le daré el beneficio de la duda y quizá lleguemos a ser amigos algún día. Pero si llegasen a tener ellos una queja suya, por minúscula que sea, no sólo no volveré a hablar con ninguno de ustedes sino que me encargaré de que se sepa públicamente el tipo de personas que son -declaré.

Sasuke pareció satisfecho y sonrió.

\- Me haría usted un gran favor. Me interesa mucho limpiar mi nombre, sobre todo en lo que a usted concierne -dijo.

\- Sé que no vive en el área. ¿Dónde se está quedando? -pregunté.

\- Kiba y mi madre están alojados en casa de los Sabaku —respondió- Yo sólo vine a acompañarlos unos días. Me marcho mañana, pero regresaré a Sunagakure justo antes de la boda. Cuando verifique que mi nombre no está implicado en ningún acto de vileza contra sus trabajadores, le suplico que me escriba a la casa de mis padres. Me haría muy feliz que pudiésemos tener una buena relación.

\- Así lo haré -dije- ¡Ah! Una pregunta más, Sasuke: no deseo ser entrometida, pero... ¿por qué ha dicho usted que se siente intimidado por la familia de Temari Sabaku?

\- No debería contarle esto, pero... no entiendo por qué Temari Sabaku decidió casarse con Kiba, teniendo tantos pretendientes de familias infinitamente mejor acomodadas que nosotros. Aunque el porvenir de mi hermano no es cosa que me preocupe en lo absoluto, hay algo extraño en el hecho de que los Sabaku hayan consentido en que su hija contraiga nupcias con Kiba.

\- Tiene usted toda la razón, Sasuke -le dije- Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

\- Bueno... Kiba es un maestro en el arte de guardar las apariencias y la familia Sabaku no debe tener idea de que está en la bancarrota. Aun así, es obvio que la señorita Sabaku podría haber escogido un novio de mejor estirpe. En fin, es por esto que la boda de mi hermano mayor me inquieta un poco, y este sentimiento se acrecienta cuando estoy en compañía de los Sabaku.

\- Lo entiendo -dije— Bien, Sasuke, debo partir ahora. Espere una carta.

\- Así será. Todo lo que le pido es una oportunidad -dijo él, y se hizo a un lado con un gentil ademán para que pudiese pasar.

Kakuzu estaba esperándome al pie del coche, conversando con otro de los cocheros que estaban estacionados frente al teatro. Se despidieron y subí al asiento trasero. A través de mi ventana vi la apuesta figura de mi primo Sasuke en la puerta del teatro mientras nos alejábamos.

"¡ _Vaya_! -Me dije- ¡ _qué encuentro más inesperado_!". Valdría la pena asegurarme de que él y los suyos no estuvieran tratando de tenderme una trampa. Yo misma me encargaría de hablar con cada uno de los trabajadores. No estaba de más hacerle una pequeña visita a las dos propiedades de mis padres, y ninguna quedaba demasiado lejos de Sunagakure.

Me alegré mucho cuando por fin llegué a casa. _La muerte_ había logrado asustarme sobremanera, aun estando distraída por la insistente mirada de Sasuke. Me prometí no volver a asistir a funciones cuyos temas reviviesen mis peores recuerdos. Me envolví en una de las batas más cómodas que tenía y me senté a leer un rato, después de encender la chimenea. Trataba de mantener mi estancia favorita de la casa siempre tibia, pues pasaba mucho tiempo en ella. Intenté concentrarme en la lectura, pero los dos encuentros que había tenido ese día no me lo permitieron: el hecho de que Kurenai y sus hijos hubieran aparecido en mi vida de forma repentina seguía siendo extraño. Sólo esperaba que Kiba Haruno no fuese a presentarse en mi casa en el transcurso de los días siguientes.

Esa noche me quedé dormida en la poltrona. Antes de llegar el alba soñé que estaba allí mismo y que alguien entraba por la ventana, pero yo no sentía miedo, sino más bien una alegre emoción. Cuando se acercaba a mí, había creído distinguir el rostro de mi primo Sasuke, pero luego notaba que era un hombre diferente, aunque para ese entonces la imagen se había hecho muy borrosa.

" _Yo soy Akasuna, el anunciado en un sueño_ ", decía. Yo quería pedirle que se quedara, pero no me salía la voz. Después de eso, la figura desapareció y volví a quedarme sola.

Desperté en la mañana con una sensación muy nostálgica, entre triste y feliz. Extrañamente, había un sutil aroma de madera flotando en la habitación. Me puse de pie de inmediato, aspirando profundamente por la nariz, tratando de verificar que mi sentido del olfato no estuviese engañándome. El aroma seguía siendo perceptible por donde caminaba. El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza ¿Había estado Akasuna allí?

Corrí a la ventana y miré hacia fuera, esperando ver a alguien en el jardín, pero sólo estaban las siluetas de tres árboles sin hojas. Descorazonada, me dejé caer sobre la poltrona y sentí que mis ojos se humedecían. Quise no pensar nunca más en él, ni siquiera en mis sueños. Si no podía verlo ni hablarle, prefería olvidar que existía.

" _Si supieras que estás hasta en mis sueños, Akasuna_...", pensé, sintiéndome estúpidamente infantil e intentando contener las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

Ese mismo día fui a la más cercana de las dos propiedades con Kakuzu. Los trabajadores me recibieron con alegría, y yo me sentí muy feliz de comprobar que tenían vidas tranquilas en mis tierras.

\- Usted es la única patrona de la región que no maltrata a sus empleados, señorita Sakura. Que Kami-sama la bendiga -me dijo uno de los hombres que se encargaban de los cultivos.

\- Que Kami-sama los bendiga a usted y a su familia—respondí.

Procedí a indagar acerca de las épocas en que mi tío Asuma y su familia habían vivido allí.

\- El mejor de ellos era el joven Sasuke -dijo el empleado- Jamás nos dio problemas. Cuando la señora Kurenai y el señor Asuma se marcharon, sólo el joven Kiba se quedó aquí y entonces nuestras vidas sí se convirtieron en un infierno. Él y sus amigos no sólo destrozaron la propiedad sino que se entretenían abusando de las muchachas de la región, robándonos lo poco que teníamos o torturando animales.  
El joven Sasuke nunca volvió por aquí cuando se hizo mayor. Jamás se la había llevado muy bien con su hermano Kiba.

Los demás trabajadores corroboraron lo que él me había contado, lo que no dejó de sorprenderme. Me gustaba creer que tenía un familiar vivo que tal vez pudiese ser mi amigo en algún momento. Pasé la noche en uno de los varios cuartos de esa propiedad, no sin antes haberlo sellado debidamente con aceite y agua benditos para que ningún **Vampyr** pudiese entrar, y emprendí el viaje hacia la otra casa después de desayunar. Ése fue un poco más largo que el anterior, y llegué bastante cansada.

La casa lucía hermosa a pesar de mi prolongada ausencia; era obvio que podía contar con la lealtad de mis empleados. La encargada de supervisar esos terrenos era una mujer, se llamaba Tsunade y era fuerte como un oso. Había demostrado ser tanto o más diestra que todos los demás empleados del sexo opuesto en las labores de mayor exigencia física y por tanto la había nombrado capataz, título que había asumido con orgullo. Tsunade me agradaba porque era una mujer valiente y cálida que velaba por el bienestar de todos aquellos que estaban a su cargo y, además, me llamaba "Sakura" a secas, cosa que me hacía sentir muy cómoda en su presencia. Éramos buenas amigas.

Nos sentamos a tomar sidra en la cocina mientras Tsunade me ponía al tanto de los asuntos relacionados con la propiedad. Como no había muchas novedades, abordé el tema de mi primo Sasuke.

\- Su primo Sasuke es un buen muchacho, Sakura. El hecho de que no haya podido con Kiba no quiere decir que no se le hubiera enfrentado en múltiples ocasiones. Me consta que él también sufrió en carne propia bastantes agravios de parte de su hermano mayor... Kami-sama ¡cómo lloraba el pequeño Sasuke!  
La última vez que lo vi fue justo antes que se uniera a la Armada Real, imagino que era la única escapatoria que tenía. Pobre chico. Debe tener más o menos su misma edad, ¿no? Unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años.

Le conté a Tsunade que lo había visto por primera vez hacía un par de días.

\- ¿Sigue siendo tan guapo como antes? —preguntó ella.

\- Ni se imagina -le dije- Casi me asusté cuando me lo topé de frente; así de guapo es.

Tsunade rio.

\- Yo de usted no lo descartaría para marido -dijo- Harían una pareja deslumbrante.

\- Gracias -dije- pero yo no me quiero casar. Sé que mi tío Shisui jamás me habría obligado a hacerlo. Además...

Tsunade había sido la partera de mi madre al nacer yo. Sabía cuánto cariño me tenía, así que decidí contarle la historia de Akasuna.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no le deja una nota? -preguntó Tsunade.

\- Hace un poco más de cuatro años -dije.

\- Ay, Sakura, debería desprenderse de ese fantasma de una buena vez. Una joven tan bonita como usted no debería negarse al amor por un espejismo ¿Quién puede asegurarnos que ese tal Akasuna no está casado? ¡Nadie! Además, después de los horrores que acaba de contarme... es posible, Kami-sama no lo quiera así, que esté muerto.  
Hágame caso: Sasuke no es como su hermano Kiba, permítale que la frecuente. No tiene que apresurarse a nada, pero... tal vez él pueda ayudarla a olvidar lo que ha sentido por Akasuna. Es normal que haya imaginado que lo ama, dadas las circunstancias en que se ha visto envuelta... pero ése no puede ser un amor real porque ni siquiera ha hablado con él.  
Yo creo, incluso, que usted tiene miedo del matrimonio y por eso ha escogido enamorarse de un imposible. Si no quiere casarse, no se case, pero frecuente muchachos de su edad, diviértase un poco ya que se le presenta la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tal vez encuentre un amor de verdad que la corresponda y cambie de opinión en cuanto a Akasuna.

Tomé un sorbo de sidra y sonreí. Sabía que todo lo que Tsunade estaba diciendo tenía sentido.

\- Trataré de seguir su consejo -dije- No tengo nada que perder, ¿verdad?

\- Nada -dijo ella, limpiándose la boca con la manga de la camisa.

Volví a Sunagakure a la mañana siguiente y le escribí a Sasuke a Hi no Kuni diciéndole que había escuchado buenas cosas de él. Lo invité a visitarme cuando estuviese de vuelta antes de la boda de su hermano y me disculpé por haberlo juzgado antes de averiguar quién era el verdadero responsable de las ruindades llevadas a cabo en mis tierras.

Le dejé saber que no pensaba ir a la boda de Kiba porque no creía poder soportar estar en la presencia de un ser tan malvado, pero le pedí que aceptara conversar conmigo con tranquilidad en cuanto pudiese hacerlo. Después, le escribí al señor Kakashi comunicándole que había visitado ambas propiedades para que no se molestara en hacerlo él, al menos de momento.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Debieron haber pasado un par de semanas cuando encontré el papel adentro del libro. Estaba entreteniéndome con la historia de mi tierra natal cuando me lo topé. Era un papel delgado que estaba escrito con letra muy pequeña. Decía:

 _"Tres hacia arriba,_

 _Dos hacia ahajo,_

 _Dos hacia la izquierda,_

 _Dos hacia la derecha,_

 _Dos más hacia la derecha,_

 _Dos hacia la izquierda,_

 _Uno hacia abajo,_

 _Tres hacia la izquierda,_

 _Tres hacia la derecha,_

 _Tres más hacia la derecha,_

 _Tres hacia la izquierda,_

 _Tres hacia abajo,_

 _Tres hacia arriba."_

Y nada más. Me pregunté qué sería. Parecían ser instrucciones, pero, ¿de qué? ¿Podría, acaso, ser un mapa? Volví a guardar el papel en el mismo lugar, procurando memorizar el número de las páginas entre las que lo estaba dejando. Tuve el presentimiento de que podía necesitar encontrarlo en el futuro.

Entonces, la campana de la puerta me sobresaltó. Había estado pensando mucho en mi encuentro con Sasuke, y me pregunté si sería él quien llamaba a la puerta. No sin avergonzarme un poco de mi vanidad, me miré en el espejo del corredor antes de abrir, quería que Sasuke me encontrase bien presentada de aparecerse en mi casa. Era él. Abrí la puerta sonriéndole y el entró, sonriendo a su vez.

\- Qué alegría que hayas venido, Sasuke -dije- Temía haber sido demasiado cortante contigo cuando nos conocimos.

\- No te preocupes, yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo en tu lugar - respondió él.

Nos sentamos en mi habitación favorita y le pregunté si deseaba beber algo.

\- Nada por el momento -dijo él- Lo que sí deseo es pedirte que reconsideres tu decisión de no asistir a la boda de Kiba.

\- No sé si pueda hacerlo -repliqué- La verdad es que no tengo interés en ese tipo de celebraciones y me costaría mucho no expresarle a tu hermano cuánto lo desprecio.

\- ¡Mejor aún, Sakura! Piénsalo, podría ser divertido. Estaríamos rodeados de los más detestables personajes de la región y quizá lleguemos a tener una que otra conversación entretenida. Por lo menos sería una situación diferente ¿No te parece tentador?

Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón. Llevaba mucho tiempo disfrutando casi únicamente de mi propia compañía y era posible que necesitase, precisamente, hablar con gente que me inspirase antipatía. Además, la boda de Kiba se realizaría dos días después y sería una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a mi primo Sasuke.

\- Está bien... te acompañaré a la celebración -dije.

\- ¡Qué alegría! -exclamó Sasuke con una amplia sonrisa- Ahora no sólo no me aburriré sino que tendré la acompañante más hermosa de toda la fiesta.

Sentí que me ruborizaba un poco.

\- Gracias -dije, bajando la mirada- Tendré que buscar un vestido que ponerme.

\- Así vayas vestida en andrajos serás la envidia de todas las mujeres en esa fiesta -dijo él.

\- Espero que no sea así. No me gusta despertarla envidia de nadie -dije— Aunque sí me gusta detectar ese rasgo de carácter en los demás. Se hace más obvio entre más procuran esconderlo.

\- Así ocurre con todo en la vida -dijo él, mirando una de las pinturas que nuestro tío me había legado.

Me agradaba mi primo. Era inteligente.

\- Tengo bastante curiosidad de conocer a Temari Sabaku -dije- Me intriga que se haya enamorado de Kiba Haruno... porque estoy segura de que se nota que no es una muy buena persona con darle una ojeada, ¿verdad?

\- Prefiero no decirte nada y que me cuentes tus impresiones cuando lo conozcas -dijo, apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de la mano y dirigiéndome una mirada perspicaz.

Sasuke y yo fuimos a comer pasteles de ciruela a una pequeña posada donde yo nunca había estado antes. Pasé una tarde francamente encantadora en su compañía y me alegré mucho de haberme tomado el tiempo de entrevistar a los trabajadores al respecto de su comportamiento: de no haber sido así, no habría podido relacionarme con una persona sencilla y alegre que era nada menos y nada más que mi primo.

Sasuke me contó que había sido un infante de caballería de las tropas imperiales por un largo tiempo. Me sorprendió escuchar que la carpintería era su verdadera pasión y que había ahorrado lo que podía de su salario de soldado para abrir un pequeño taller de carpintería en Hi no Kuni. Me dije que Sasuke debía haber heredado las habilidades de nuestros antepasados, los pastores carpinteros, y no pude menos que felicitarlo por tener el valor de dedicarse a aquello que le gustaba.

\- Sólo me uní a las tropas del Kage para poder irme de casa -dijo- Crecí en un ámbito hostil y no me sentía a gusto ni con el gato. De niño fantaseaba con que mi madre, me abandonase en algún bosque, o con que me robaran los gitanos, pero me daba miedo simplemente huir. Ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco y mi familia y yo tenemos una relación de tolerancia, aunque nunca llegaremos a ser amigos.

\- Imagino que debe ser mucho más difícil tener una familia problemática que no tener familia alguna -dije.

\- Creo que sí. Pero ahora -dijo, dirigiéndome una sonrisa cálida— te tengo a ti. Y no pienso dejarte ir.

Volví a sonrojarme. No sabía bien si Sasuke me pretendía o si me veía, en realidad, como a la hermana que nunca había tenido y eso me confundía un poco. También me confundía el hecho de no saber si me sentía atraída hacia él o si me era sólo supremamente agradable. Acordamos que pasaría a buscarme para ir juntos a la boda dos días después, y se despidió de mí besándome la mano después de haberme dejado en casa.

El día siguiente estuve de muy buen humor y me entretuve escogiendo el vestido que iba a ponerme para la fiesta. Me decidí por uno de color plata azulada que dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Tomé mi merienda en el comedor como casi nunca lo hacía y volví a mirar el papel que había encontrado en el libro.

No sabía por qué, pero me parecía de gran importancia, así que me propuse memorizar sus líneas. Después le escribí a Konan narrándole la forma en que había conocido a Sasuke y contándole que pensaba asistir a la boda de Kiba al día siguiente, y le pedí a Kakuzu que dejase la carta en el correo.

Esa noche dormí bien, y me desperté temprano a darme un baño caliente con jabón perfumado de jazmín. Después me recogí los cabellos de una forma en que no lo había hecho antes y el resultado final me encantó. Me puse una gargantilla de plata y zafiros en medio de cuyos diseños intrincados se dibujaba una hermosa cruz. Tuve que admitir que últimamente mi apariencia me importaba mucho más que de costumbre y, aunque me molestaba un poco, me parecía una saludable distracción del miedo que había sentido durante tantos años.

Estaba contenta de haber aceptado acompañar a Sasuke. Nunca había asistido a una boda en mi tierra natal y ésta en especial prometía ser memorable, pues era la familia Sabaku quien la ofrecía. Me miré en el espejo y noté que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos, por lo que deduje que la compañía de Sasuke debía hacerme bien.

Muy a las once de la mañana, mi primo estaba llamando a la puerta. Se había puesto su impecable uniforme de soldado para la ocasión y lucía mejor que nunca. Había caminado desde el albergue en el que se estaba alojando, que quedaba bastante cerca de mi casa. De allí, Kakuzu nos llevaría hasta la casa de los Sabaku. Subimos al coche e iniciamos nuestro recorrido hacia el desierto, disfrutando de aquella soleada mañana de marzo.

\- No soy el padrino de bodas de mi hermano, no tengo ropas lo suficientemente elegantes como para semejante honor -dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo al tiempo que sonreía— Por suerte conservo mi uniforme.

Lo cierto es que mi primo se veía siempre tan guapo que, si hubiese tenido que presentarse en el festejo con su delantal de carpintero, nadie se habría percatado de ello. Se lo dije.

\- Además... -agregué- no hay nada peor que aquellos hombres que se ocupan de sus vestidos tanto o más que las damas.

\- Gracias, Sakura -dijo él- Mientras a ti no te importe asistir a una boda tan importante en compañía de un hombre pobre estaré feliz.

Las palabras de Sasuke me habrían conmovido si hubiesen venido de alguien que de veras estuviese pasando apuros pero, según lo que me había contado, ése no era su caso. Al parecer, no había podido evitar que el hecho de ser criado por una mujer tan codiciosa como Kurenai calara en él, haciéndolo en extremo consciente de las diferencias que había entre sus arcas y las ajenas. Me pregunté si valdría la pena hacerlo caer en la cuenta del error en que estaba incurriendo y decidí ser sincera sólo por lo mucho que me agradaba el resto de su carácter.

\- Sasuke, me parecería difícil ser amiga de alguien que se compare conmigo todo el tiempo. Si pensaras que pudiese importarme algo tan irrisoriamente trivial, no deberías haber hablado conmigo en primer lugar, ¿no crees?

Sasuke pareció asombrarse de lo que le había dicho y esperé no haberlo ofendido. Por unos instantes, mi primo estuvo pensativo.

\- Nunca lo había visto de esa forma -dijo al fin.

\- Kami-sama quiera que puedas hacerlo, por tu propio bien y por el bien de nuestra nueva amistad. Me gusta tener relaciones en las que el dinero o su ausencia no jueguen ningún papel -respondí.

\- Tienes razón... trataré de pensar en este asunto con más detenimiento luego. Ahora quiero disfrutar de los momentos en que estamos juntos - dijo, sonriendo con dulzura.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Sasuke** **"** empieza y termina acá, como vieron fue algo corta al igual que unas anteriores y acá **EMPIEZA** **LA TERCERA PARTE DEL LIBRO** , además de que a partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera algo más directa, así que calmadas todas! Y dentro de poco se presentará de forma oficial en la historia.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Shikamaru** que ya veré como agregarlo, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	23. Capítulo 23: La Boda

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que tendré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** de manera un poco más directa que antes, pero aun faltan unos pocos capítulos para que él haga su presentación oficial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: La Boda.**

La casa de los Sabaku era enorme y antigua, y contaba con su propia capilla, donde la ceremonia había de llevarse a cabo. En su interior había al menos una veintena de bancas alineadas frente a un altar hermosamente vestido. Los invitados se saludaban unos a otros por donde Sasuke y yo pasábamos; nunca había estado en un festejo tan concurrido.

No podía dejar de preguntarme cómo era que Kiba iba a casarse con Temari Sabaku. ¿Qué treta habrían urdido él y su madre para que los aceptaran como parientes? Debían haberse deshecho en regalos que no podían pagar, o incluso haber alquilado alguna lujosa propiedad para hacerla pasar por propia.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Kiba Haruno desfiló por los jardines del brazo de Temari Sabaku y los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir. El primero debía tener entre treinta y treinta y cinco años de edad, mientras que la segunda era aún una jovencita.

Kiba Haruno era un poco menos alto que su hermano Sasuke y llevaba el pelo lacio peinado hacia atrás en una coleta. Amplias entradas coronaban su frente y dos cejas despobladas se arqueaban sobre los ojos negros, dándole una apariencia cínica. Su mirada, que distaba mucho de parecerse a la de Sasuke, tenía un tinte plomizo que evocaba una tormenta contenida. Kiba había heredado los labios delgados y pómulos altos de su madre. Si Kurenai hubiese sido hombre, habría sido igual a su hijo mayor.

Temari Sabaku, en cambio, era una preciosidad: tenía una cara de contornos redondeados, una nariz pequeña y una boca llena que apretaba con gesto de mortificación infantil. Sus ojos verdes y brillantes evadían las miradas curiosas de los concurrentes, ora clavándose en el suelo, ora mirando hacia el despejado cielo primaveral. Su tez de marfil contrastaba con los rizos de oro que estaban peinados en cuatro coletas. Llevaba un vestido de seda blanca ricamente brocado sobre el que se había calado un ajustado corpiño de terciopelo rojo con broches de oro y piedras semipreciosas que seguramente había estado en su familia por varias generaciones. Debía tener a duras penas unos diecisiete años de edad, y se la veía bastante asustada.

Kiba lucía temible y orgulloso, y lamenté que una criatura como Temari estuviese siendo forzada a casarse con un hombre tan abominable. Aquello era muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta las obvias diferencias que había entre ambos: la familia de ella tenía la riqueza y los títulos nobiliarios ¿Qué podía aportar Kiba a la unión? Miré a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y le pregunté en voz baja:

\- ¿Por qué no me contaste que la novia era tan joven? Es evidente que no le agrada la idea de casarse con tu hermano...

Sasuke pareció disgustarse.

\- Hasta donde tengo entendido, la novia está de acuerdo con la boda -dijo.

Lo miré a los ojos. No podía creer que algo tan obvio para mí pudiera haberle pasado desapercibido a alguien.

\- ¡Por Dios, Sasuke! ¡Mírala!

Sasuke dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia la pareja, que en ese momento saludaba a un trío de invitados.

\- De veras que no sé de qué hablas, Sakura -dijo él.

Me dio la impresión de que decía la verdad, pero no pude evitar que tanta candidez de su parte me enfadara "¡ _Pobre niña_!", me dije. Sasuke miraba maravillado a su alrededor. Lo vi prestar especial atención a cuanto adorno fastuoso había en la capilla; incluso se acercaba a observarlos.

\- ¿Te interesan las antigüedades?-le pregunté.

\- Éstas son muy bonitas. Deben costar mucho dinero -dijo él, de forma desprevenida.

Yo, en cambio, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Temari Sabaku. Me afligía que fuese a compartir su vida con un hombre tan ruin como mi primo. La novia examinaba el prado mientras Kiba Haruno reía a todo pulmón con un grupo de hombres que no le daban la más mínima importancia.

En un momento dado me pareció que Temari hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, haciendo como si la luz la estuviese molestando, y tiró de la manga de la camisa de su novio. Él se inclinó para escucharla sin interrumpir la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con los demás, asintió, y Temari se alejó rápidamente, atravesando de nuevo el jardín. Nadie pareció percatarse de ello excepto yo: los invitados estaban mucho más interesados en sus propias charlas que en los novios.

Decidí excusarme con la disculpa de revisar mi peinado y seguí a Temari a través del pulido césped. Subió los seis peldaños que separaban el jardín del lado oeste de la casa y cruzó el umbral sin mirar atrás. Cuando alcanzó el corredor, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, apoyándose contra el muro ¡Cuan desdichada era la pobre Temari! No me era difícil comprender el profundo dolor que la embargaba.

Presa de un súbito impulso, fui hacia ella y la abracé. La pobre jovencita se aferró a mí sin siquiera mirarme, dando rienda suelta a su pesar. No dije nada ni la solté para no interrumpirla. Era obvio que ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos y éstos se habían desbocado en un torrente de lágrimas.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo! -dijo entre ahogados sollozos.

\- ¿Por qué te obligan, pequeña? -le pregunté.

Entonces Temari pareció caer en la cuenta de que yo era una perfecta extraña y elevó sus encharcados ojos verdes hacia los míos.

\- ¿Quién eres? -balbució.

\- Soy la prima del monstruo con quien te están forzando a contraer nupcias... y estoy de tu lado -respondí.

Temari me miró con incredulidad.

\- ¿También lo odias? -me preguntó.

\- Lo desprecio profundamente. Y al ver la forma en que estás sufriendo, aún más. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno -dije.

\- ¡Ah! -dijo, intentando limpiarse los ojos- Tú eres la parienta rica de Kiba. He oído hablar de ti.

Me pregunté cuántas calumnias habrían girado alrededor de mi nombre por parte de Kurenai y Kiba en el hogar de los Sabaku, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento de indagar.

\- ¿Por qué se está llevando a cabo esta boda, Temari? -pregunté.

La joven miró a su alrededor y dijo con evidente miedo:

\- No puedo decírtelo -tartamudeó- Eres muy amable... más amable de lo que nadie ha sido conmigo en mucho tiempo... -en ese momento volvió a romper en sollozos-. ¡Sería fútil hacerlo! Mis padres vendrán a buscarme en cualquier momento.

Sentí mucho miedo por ella. Si la boda de hecho se llevaba a cabo, Kiba pasaría a ser poco menos que su dueño y señor. Aquélla podía ser la única ocasión que tuviera Temari de hablar y yo de enterarme de qué ocurría. Sabía que era casi imposible hacer que la joven confiase en mí, pero tenía que intentarlo.

\- Por favor, Temari, habla conmigo. Cuéntame qué está pasando aquí - rogué.

\- ¡Nadie puede ayudarme! —dijo ella, sin que las lágrimas pararan de salir de sus ojos- Nadie puede hacer nada por mí. ¡Tendré que casarme con Kiba Haruno!

Dicho esto, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, y volvió a llorar.

\- Creo que será mejor que te laves el rostro con agua fría -dije, con la esperanza de ganar algo más de tiempo en su compañía- ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

\- Arriba -señaló ella sin dejar de sollozar.

\- Vamos allá. No puedes regresar a la celebración en este estado -dije.

Tomé a Temari del brazo y ella me guio hasta sus aposentos en la planta superior. En cuanto entramos, se lanzó sobre la cama, gimiendo.

\- ¡Kiba Haruno es un demonio! -exclamó.

\- Lo sé -dije- El hecho de que sea capaz de casarse con una niña como tú para llevar a cabo quién sabe qué malévolo propósito me hace detestarlo aún más ¿Cuántos años tienes, Temari?

\- Dieciséis -dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

\- Confía en mí, por favor -le supliqué- Sé que no me conoces, pero tal vez sea la última oportunidad de salvación que tengas. Yo haría lo que fuera por ayudarte, Temari. Cuéntame por qué te obligan a casarte con mi primo. Sé que tiene que haber hecho uso de toda su mezquindad para haber llegado tan lejos ¡Habla conmigo, te lo ruego!

Temari me miró inexpresivamente, casi como si no me estuviera viendo. Era obvio que para ella su destino estaba trazado y que se sentía como una prisionera condenada a la guillotina.

\- Llevo una criatura en mi vientre -dijo.

Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos. Así que era eso. Kiba Haruno había deshonrado a Temari y ahora sacaba provecho de la situación. Sentí que la sangre me ardía en las venas y tuve deseos de gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Huye conmigo -dije.

\- ¿Cómo? -tartamudeó Temari.

\- Mi cochero está esperando afuera. Yo te esconderé donde nadie pueda encontrarte para que puedas dar a luz a tu hijo. Cuidaré de ti ¡Ven conmigo, Temari! ¡No te cases con él!

\- No puedo -dijo al fin- Ellos... ellos nos encontrarán ¡Ya deben estarme buscando!

\- ¡Precisamente! -dije- ¡Es ahora o nunca! Te juro que no te desampararé en ningún momento ¡Escúchame, Temari, por favor!

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? -me preguntó, atemorizada.

\- En primer lugar, porque no podría vivir con mi conciencia sabiendo que no hice nada por impedir que Kiba Haruno se saliera con la suya en el más malévolo de los planes que haya urdido hasta ahora. En segundo lugar, porque me parte el corazón saber cuan desdichada serás a su lado mientras él esté con vida: sólo pensar en las cosas de que Kiba Haruno es capaz me revuelve el estómago.  
Por último -suspiré-, me inspiras una profunda compasión, Temari. Desde que apareciste tomada del brazo de Kiba allá abajo, pude sentir tu tristeza. Fue como ver una avecilla herida cuyo dolor estaba siendo ostentado por su agresor. Si la novia de Kiba hubiese sido una mujer diferente, una mujer de mundo... tal vez no me habría importado tanto -dije, sintiendo que la sangre acudía a mi rostro.

\- ¿A dónde iríamos? -preguntó.

Temari estaba considerando escapar.

\- Iremos a donde tú quieras. Si no deseas que nos quedemos en alguna de mis propiedades, tengo varios amigos en cuyas casas podríamos hospedarnos, si así lo prefirieras. Si quieres cruzar el océano, lo cruzaremos -me apresuré a decir.

\- Pero... si nos descubren, ¡nos matarán! -exclamó- No quiero ponerte en peligro a ti también.

\- ¡No le temo a Kiba Haruno! -le dije- ¡Lo único que me importa en este momento es sacarte de aquí!

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que no me había detenido a pensar en los señores Sabaku. Seguramente estarían muy preocupados por su hija si la llevaba conmigo. Por otra parte…

\- Cuando tus padres se enteren de la clase de demonio que es Kiba Haruno, se arrepentirán de haber siquiera pensado en permitir que te casaras con él -dije.

\- ¡Es que ellos ya lo saben! -exclamó ella, sollozando con dolor.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -pregunté- Siento pronunciar palabras tan duras, pero si son capaces de entregarte a un hombre como él, no te quieren bien.

\- Eso lo sé -balbució ella, bajando la mirada.

\- Ven conmigo ¡Ven conmigo ahora mismo! -insistí.

\- ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡Habrá consecuencias! -dijo. El pánico que sentía era evidente.

\- ¡Por favor, Temari! ¡El tiempo apremia! Ya nos ocuparemos de eso después ¡Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que estés a salvo! ¡No tienes nada que perder! ¡Eso tienes que saberlo! -dije con fuerza.

\- Eres buena -dijo ella- Sé que todo lo que dices es cierto. Aun así... si me voy contigo... tal vez nunca lo vuelva a ver.

\- ¿No es eso lo que quieres? -pregunté, exasperada.

\- No me refiero a Kiba Haruno... -dijo ella, esbozando una triste sonrisa— sino al padre de mi hijo.

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Si Kiba no era el padre de la criatura ¿entonces quién? No podía darme el lujo de pedirle que entrara en detalles. Haría todo lo posible para que Temari fuese feliz una vez hubiera escapado conmigo.

\- Tienes más posibilidades de verlo si vienes conmigo ahora que si te casas con mi primo, de eso puedes estar segura: Kiba Haruno te hará su esclava de por vida, Temari ¡Por Dios! ¡No perdamos más el tiempo! - exclamé.

\- Está bien -dijo al fin- Iré contigo.

\- ¿De veras? -pregunté, llena de entusiasmo.

\- Sí -dijo ella- Tú lo has dicho: no tengo absolutamente nada que perder.

\- ¡Así se habla, Jovencita! -exclamé.

Temari se cambió de traje, poniéndose una capa con capucha después de haberse soltado el cabello para no ser reconocida. Salimos por la misma puerta por la que habíamos entrado, sin que uno solo de los invitados se fijase en nosotras.

\- ¡Pronto, Temari! –dije- ¡Sígueme!

A lo lejos, pude divisar a Sasuke hablando con su hermano y un grupo de comensales.

"¡ _Al diablo con Sasuke_!", me dije. En ese momento, lo único que importaba era Temari Sabaku y el hecho de que tan milagrosa fuga estuviese haciéndose realidad. Una vez fuera de la casa, corrimos hasta mi coche.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí ahora mismo, Kakuzu! -le dije mientras cerraba la puerta del coche tras nosotras.

Kakuzu era un hombre rápido, e inmediatamente espoleó los caballos: pronto salimos de la propiedad de los Sabaku.

\- ¿A dónde me dirijo, señorita? -preguntó desde la parte delantera del coche.

\- ¡A casa! -exclamé, y miré a Temari sonriendo.

La pequeña se veía aterrorizada y esperanzada a la vez.

\- Todo va a estar bien -le dije- Confía en mí.

Temari me miró con dulzura y sólo atinó a decir:

\- Gracias, Sakura. Kami-sama te habrá de pagar todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

\- El que estés aquí conmigo es suficiente -le dije- Soy yo quien te agradece que hayas sido tan valiente, Temari.

Ella apretó mi mano y miró hacia atrás por la pequeña ventana del coche cuando cruzábamos el desierto hacia Sunagakure. Adiviné sus pensamientos.

\- Kiba Haruno nunca te encontrará -le dije- Nunca.

Entonces se me ocurrió que lo más prudente sería dejar a Temari en mi casa y regresar con urgencia a la de los Sabaku. Si lo hacíamos bien, jamás se sospecharía de mí y nadie pensaría siquiera en buscar a Temari en el palacete mientras tuviésemos que estar en Sunagakure. Sería mejor que nunca se me relacionase con la desaparición de Temari. Le informé cuál era el plan y estuvo de acuerdo con él.

\- No vayas a salir del palacete por ningún motivo -le dije, después de haberla dejado instalada en una de las habitaciones.

\- Descuida —dijo con voz segura— Tú también puedes confiar en mí.

Volví a montar en el coche y Kakuzu inició el mismo recorrido que acababa de hacer, esta vez en dirección contraria y con muchísima más prisa. Si mis cálculos no fallaban, la ausencia de Temari ya debía haberse notado y debían estar buscándola por toda la propiedad.

Cuando regresamos, bajé del coche con el corazón desbocado, pero hice todo lo posible por mantener la compostura. Volví a colarme dentro de la fiesta e inicié una conversación con la primera persona que me topé para disimular ante los demás en caso de que Sasuke, Kiba o Kurenai se hubiesen percatado de que yo no andaba por allí.

\- Tayuya -dijo la mujer a quien había abordado- Es un placer ¡Entonces es usted la prima del novio!

\- Así es -confirmé con una amplia sonrisa, procurando hacer uso de todos mis encantos. Necesitaba mantener viva la llama de la conversación al menos hasta que Sasuke me encontrase- Aunque, la verdad, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo hasta el día de hoy. Me crie en un internado en Konohagakure: Konoha no tōjō.

\- ¡No me diga! -exclamó Tayuya- Mi prima también fue una de las pupilas de Konoha no tōjō. Quizá la conozca, su nombre es Yugito Nii- Me sorprendí.

\- ¡Vaya coincidencia! -dije- Claro está que conozco a su prima, fue una de mis compañeras de estudio ¿Cómo está Yugito? ¡Hace años que no sé nada de ella!

\- Yugito está muy bien -respondió- Hace poco más de dos años que se casó con lord Genma Shiranui. Tienen una pequeña niña tan guapa como la madre. Y eso no es nada: lord Shiranui es muy amigo de la reina ¡Imagínese lo bien rodeada que está mi prima!

En ese momento, fuimos interrumpidas por Sasuke.

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! -dijo.

Se veía preocupado: ya debían haber notado la desaparición de Temari.

\- ¡Sasuke! -lo saludé, fingiendo la más perfecta serenidad y presentándole a Tayuya- La señorita Tayuya es la prima de una muy querida amiga mía de Konoha no tōjō. Tayuya, éste es mi primo Sasuke. Sasuke, ésta es la señorita Tayuya.

Noté que Tayuya estaba muy impresionada con la apostura de mi primo.

\- Encantada -dijo, extendiendo su mano con afectación para que él pudiese besarla. Había un parecido aún mayor entre Tayuya y su prima Yugito del que había notado al comienzo.

\- El placer es todo mío -dijo Sasuke, besando el dorso de su mano y obsequiándole una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que habría derretido un bloque de hielo. Luego, dirigiéndose a mí, agregó con gravedad-Necesito hablar contigo a solas unos minutos, Sakura. No se ofenderá usted si me llevo a mi prima unos instantes ¿verdad, señorita Tayuya?

Tayuya estaba embelesada con mi primo.

\- En lo absoluto -dijo, ruborizándose- Pero prométanme que me buscarán de nuevo para conversar después de la ceremonia.

\- Eso puede tenerlo por seguro, Tayuya —le dije- ¡Debemos hacer planes para reunimos mientras esté en Sunagakure!

\- ¡Eso me encantaría! -dijo ella, ilusionada. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Por supuesto que jamás volvería a contactarla después de la fiesta. Y ella tampoco querría saber más de mí cuando se enterara de que mi primo Sasuke era un pobre carpintero. Sasuke me guio del brazo hacia un rincón y yo me alejé de Tayuya sonriéndole y agitando graciosamente la mano.

\- ¿Por qué te has puesto tan misterioso, Sasuke? -le pregunté con fingida despreocupación- Estaba teniendo una charla muy agradable con Tayuya.

Sasuke me miró a los ojos, y anunció con voz temblorosa:

\- ¡La novia ha desaparecido!

\- ¿Cómo? -exclamé- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Temari no está por ningún lado! La han buscado en todas las habitaciones ¡Sus padres andan corriendo por toda la casa como un par de locos y Kiba está enfurecido!

Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! -dije— ¡Yo misma la he visto hace unos minutos!

\- ¿Dónde la has visto? -preguntó él, ansioso.

\- ¡Allí mismo! -mentí, señalando una parte del jardín.

\- ¿Con quién hablaba? -preguntó Sasuke.

\- Eso no lo sé, estaba demasiado entretenida en mi conversación con Tayuya para fijarme mucho en la novia. Deberías relajarte, Sasuke. Seguro que anda por allí hablando con algún invitado. Además... tú no eres el novio, ¿recuerdas? —me di el lujo de bromear.

Sasuke pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

\- Tienes razón, Sakura. Voy a decirles que la viste en el jardín hace poco.

\- Tú has eso -dije- Mientras tanto, veré a quién más encuentro. ¡Qué fiesta más agradable!

Sasuke se alejó de mí rápidamente y yo me paseé por la habitación, deleitándome con la bonita música pero, más aún, con lo bien que estaban desarrollándose los acontecimientos ¡Cuando les contase a Konan y a Nagato todo lo que había ocurrido!

No bien pasados diez minutos, Sasuke regresó a donde yo estaba.

\- ¿Ya la encontraron? —pregunté.

\- No -dijo él- Parece que se la hubiera tragado la tierra ¿Estás segura de que era ella a quien viste en el jardín?

\- ¿Hay alguna otra novia aquí, querido primo? -pregunté.

\- Temo que Temari haya escapado... -dijo él, por toda respuesta.

\- Pero qué locuras dices, Sasuke. Una chica como Temari Sabaku jamás huiría de su propia boda. Eso sería una deshonra para sus padres. Además ¿por qué habría de huir? -pregunté con doble intención. Quería ver qué tan informado estaba Sasuke de la verdadera situación de Kiba y Temari.

\- Bueno, pues... tal vez Temari no estuviera enamorada de Kiba -admitió, sonrojándose un poco.

\- ¡No me digas! -exclamé- Vamos, Sasuke, ¿hasta ahora ves esa posibilidad?

\- Bueno, yo... -balbució él.

\- O eres muy ingenuo o te niegas a ver la verdad cuando la tienes al frente tuyo -dije. Tenía que ser consistente con mi personalidad para que Sasuke no sospechase nada- Por otra parte... el hecho de que Temari no ame a tu hermano no quiere decir que haya huido. Quizá sólo está asustada. Puede ser que esté intentando calmarse para seguir adelante con la celebración. Se veía muy nerviosa, la pobre.

\- Tienes razón -dijo Sasuke- Voy a decirle a Kiba exactamente eso. Seguro la novia está componiéndose y aparecerá en cualquier momento.

\- Ve y ayúdalos a buscarla. No te preocupes por mí, estoy pasándola de maravilla -dije.

\- ¡Gracias, Sakura! -dijo Sasuke.

Estaba indispuesta con mi primo. Tenía que admitírmelo a mí misma aunque no quisiera. Me había hecho ilusiones con la posibilidad de ser su amiga pero, a medida que el día avanzaba, descubría más rasgos de su carácter que me desagradaban. Había crecido con Kiba ¿cómo podía siquiera haber imaginado que Temari pudiese estar enamorada de él? Sentí rabia, pero saber que había ayudado a Temari a escapar me llenaba de dicha y todo lo demás pasaba a un segundo plano.

Conversé con algunos invitados y como, por obvias razones, la ceremonia seguía posponiéndose, decidí darme una vuelta por la propiedad. La casa de los Sabaku era en verdad suntuosa y me regodeé con la idea de que Kiba Haruno llorara por primera vez en la vida cuando supiese que había perdido la oportunidad de disfrutar de una fortuna tan grande como la de los Sabaku. Sentí ganas de saltar y bailar ¡Me estaba saliendo con la mía! Regresé a la capilla y noté que la gente ya había comenzado a molestarse con lo mucho que estaba prolongándose el inicio de la ceremonia.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá? -escuché a una mujer comentándole al que asumí era su esposo.

\- No lo sé, pero ya me estoy fastidiando con tanta demora -contestó él.

Muy pronto correrían los rumores. Me senté en el extremo de una banca junto al pasillo central para escuchar cuanto pudiese; quería disfrutar del momento. No tuve que esperar mucho. Unos cuantos minutos después, los comensales ya formulaban teorías.

\- Los padres de la novia se han arrepentido de casarla tan mal.

\- Escuché que Kiba Haruno tiene una querida que ha venido a interrumpir la boda.

\- La madre de la novia no quiere separarse de su pequeña.

\- ¡La novia ha desaparecido!

Dejé escapar un suspiro de felicidad: " _Sí, señores. Temari Sabaku escapó_ ", pensé. Aquél sería sin duda el escándalo del año en Sunagakure, los invitados iban de un lado al otro de la habitación, se había armado un inmenso alboroto. Me pareció observar que la madre de Temari estaba a punto de desmayarse. Kiba no estaba por ningún lado. Kurenai parecía haberse transformado en una gárgola de piedra. Sasuke estaba plantado a su lado, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Yo estaba fascinada. El señor Sabaku se paró frente al altar y trató de hablar, pero los comensales estaban tan enredados en la historia que le tomó un buen rato captar sus miradas.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio, por favor! -gritó.

Al fin todos enfocaron su atención en el señor Sabaku.

\- Señores -dijo él, rojo como paprika y con voz temblorosa- Lamento informarles que esta boda deberá ser suspendida... por el momento.

Todos guardaban silencio, a la espera de la explicación oficial.

\- Nuestra hija Temari... -prosiguió el señor Sabaku- se ha puesto muy... enferma. Hemos tenido que mandar a llamar al médico -mintió— Por lo tanto, les ruego que regresen a sus casas. Mi esposa y yo sentimos muchísimo haberlos incomodado. Gracias.

Dicho esto, lo rodearon varias personas que querían hacerle preguntas. Fui hasta donde estaba Sasuke y le pregunté tan cándidamente como pude.

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Temari? ¿Va a estar bien?

Sasuke me tomó del brazo y, llevándome al jardín, dijo.

\- ¡Temari aún no ha aparecido, Sakura! Kiba ha perdido los estribos; está buscándola desesperadamente por los alrededores de la casa ¡Esto es un desastre!

\- Ay, Sasuke, no sabes cuánto lo siento por ti y por tu familia -mentí- ¡Esto es terrible!

\- Lo es. Puede que Kiba no sea un alma de Kami-sama, pero ésta es una humillación sin precedentes para él, para mi madre... y para mí -declaró con un tono dignificado que por poco me arranca una carcajada, pero logré disimular mis verdaderos sentimientos.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? -pregunté.

\- No lo creo, Sakura —respondió con aire de derrota- Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado, pero... creo que es mejor que regreses a tu casa ¿Sería demasiado pedir que me perdones que me quede acompañando a mi madre?

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, Sasuke. Comprendo a la perfección y créeme que siento muchísimo lo ocurrido. Puedo regresar a casa sola sin ningún problema: Kakuzu cuida muy bien de mí -dije, sonriendo de modo compasivo.

\- Gracias, Sakura —respondió— Eres un ángel.

" _A veces hago milagros_ ", pensé. Nos despedimos besándonos en ambas mejillas y salí de casa de los Sabaku sin molestarme en mirar atrás. Kakuzu estaba esperándome con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

\- Ya he descubierto el porqué de nuestra huida repentina -murmuró- He escuchado a varios invitados hablando camino de sus coches ¡La felicito, señorita!

\- ¡Gracias, Kakuzu! -respondí, guiñándole un ojo— Sé que está de más que te lo diga, pero... ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie, ¿está bien?

\- Mis labios están sellados -dijo él, riendo.

Le conté a través de la ventanilla del coche los detalles que él no conocía mientras regresábamos a casa. Kakuzu no paraba de reír.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo, señorita! —gritaba.

Cuando llegamos a casa, encontré a Temari en la habitación en la que la había dejado. Saltó de la cama en cuanto me vio. Sus ojos verdes me miraron, expectantes.

\- Hemos alcanzado una victoria absoluta -dije, riendo.

Temari me abrazó con fuerza y rio, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! -dijo- ¡Qué Kami-sama te bendiga, Sakura Haruno!

\- Esto tenemos que celebrarlo -dije— Acompáñame a la cocina, voy a preparar algo de comer.

Bajamos juntas a la cocina y comencé a preparar una sopa mientras le narraba cada detalle de lo que había ocurrido en casa de sus padres.

\- Sé que Kiba Haruno me matará si me encuentra -dijo ella, asustada.

\- Nunca te encontrará, Temari. Jamás -le dije.

\- Kami-sama lo quiera así -respondió ella.

\- Ahora, cuéntame -le pedí mientras echaba algunos guisantes en la olla- ¿cómo es que Kiba Haruno logró que tus padres lo aceptaran como tu futuro esposo?

\- Es una larga historia... -dijo ella- Te la contaré desde el comienzo.

Temari suspiró y dio inicio a una narración que no finalizó hasta que hubo llegado el alba del día siguiente. No tenía idea del bien que me había hecho a mí misma rescatando a Temari Sabaku del cruel destino que la esperaba en manos de mi primo Kiba.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"La boda** **"** empieza y termina acá, como vieron fue algo corta al igual que unas anteriores, además de que a partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera algo más directa, así que calmadas todas! Y dentro de poco se presentará de forma oficial en la historia.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Shikamaru,** **Mikoto, Kushina** , **Obito, Madara, Minato y Orochimaru** que ya veré como agregarlos, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	24. Capítulo 24: La historia de Temariparte1

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que tendré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** de manera un poco más directa que antes, pero aun faltan unos pocos capítulos para que él haga su presentación oficial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: La historia de Temari Sabaku parte 1.**

Cuando cumplí los doce años de edad, mi tío Yashamaru me hizo un regalo muy especial. En ese entonces, yo era sólo una niña y no sabía nada de la vida ni de la maldad que hay en la tierra.

\- Estoy muy enfermo, Temari -dijo mi tío- Siento que me queda poco tiempo.

Las palabras de mi tío hicieron que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas.

\- No te preocupes -agregó- Es necesario que deje este mundo. Ya he cumplido mi ciclo. El tuyo, en cambio, apenas comienza.

Yo le dije que no quería que me dejara nunca. Quería que mi tío Yashamaru viviera para siempre.

\- Escúchame, Temari -prosiguió él- He tenido una vida muy feliz. Sé que Kami-sama me espera, y algún día tú y yo nos reuniremos de nuevo. Pero pasará mucho tiempo antes que eso ocurra. Sé que eres joven, pero confío plenamente en la sabiduría de tu corazón. No sufras, pequeña. No tienes por qué. Todos tenemos nuestro destino, y el mío está a punto de consumarse. Es por ello que tengo que hacerte entrega de algo. Aquí donde termina mi destino, comienza el tuyo.

Las palabras de mi tío me desconcertaron profundamente, pero sabía dentro de mi alma que encerraban una gran verdad. Mi tío se incorporó del asiento que ocupaba y se inclinó para sacar algo de debajo de su cama. Cuando se puso de pie, pude ver que sostenía en sus brazos un precioso cofre de plata.

\- Éste es mi regalo para ti, Temari -dijo- No hay ninguna otra persona a quien pueda dárselo porque es a ti a quien pertenece... Al menos de momento.

\- ¿Qué es, tío Yashamaru? —pregunté, secándome las lágrimas.

\- Es algo tan importante que sólo alguien como tú sabría cuidarlo como es debido -dijo, depositándolo sobre mis piernas.

Lo observé llena de curiosidad y traté de abrirlo de inmediato.

\- Está cerrado, tío Yashamaru ¿Dónde está la llave?

\- No la tengo, así que no puedo dártela. Sin embargo, a su debido tiempo sabrás qué contiene.

\- ¡Dímelo, por favor, tío!

\- Es parte de tu destino que lo descubras por ti misma. Debes mantener este cofre muy bien guardado. La vida te guiará para que sepas qué hacer con él.

\- ¡Al menos dime por qué debo guardarlo yo!

\- Hace mucho tiempo que he sido su guardiana. Mi padre me lo entregó antes de morir, y a él su mejor amigo. Ha pasado secretamente por muchas manos a través de los años. Aquello que encierra en su interior debe ser protegido a toda costa y por eso el cofre es, en sí, indestructible. Hay un grupo de seres malignos que han estado buscándolo por siglos. Es menester que su lugar de escondite cambie con relativa frecuencia para confundirlos. Ahora es tu turno, Temari: lo he visto en un sueño. El cofre te llevará a encontrar la felicidad, pero debes mantener siempre una mente clara y un corazón abierto... y, sobre todo, debes tener mucho cuidado. El enemigo siempre está al acecho.

\- ¿Qué enemigo, tío? -pregunté, fascinada y aterrorizada a la vez.

Mi tío Yashamaru me miró con seriedad y dijo:

\- **Vampyr**.

Nunca olvidaré el impacto que esa palabra tuvo sobre mí. Desde que era muy pequeña, había tenido frecuentes pesadillas con seres de largos y afilados colmillos que me perseguían para beber mi sangre. Mis padres se habían esforzado por borrar de mi mente lo que ellos consideraban una superstición que había desarrollado por escuchar historias de fantasmas de labios de mis primos mayores. Que mi tío Yashamaru estuviese no sólo hablando de **Vampyr** sino refiriéndose a ellos como " _el enemigo_ " confirmaba mis más profundos miedos.

Siempre había intuido que mis pesadillas tenían una base muy real y, aunque deseaba creer que los **Vampyr** no existían, nadie había logrado convencerme de ello completamente. Esperé que mi tío riese de repente y me dijera que tan sólo estaba jugándome una broma, pero mantuvo su expresión de gravedad.

\- Entonces... ¿los **Vampyr** sí andan tras de mí?

\- Los **Vampyr** siempre están al acecho de todo aquel que sea bueno, querida niña mía, y los niños son más sensibles a las intenciones de tan terribles criaturas. De allí tus pesadillas. Como sé que la amenaza es real, he insistido reiteradamente en que no te quites el crucifijo del cuello.

\- Pero, tío Yashamaru ¿no correré un peligro aún mayor al convertirme en la guardiana del cofre? -pregunté, atemorizada.

\- No. Su sagrado contenido es, de hecho, una maravillosa protección para quien sea el guardián. Además, es tu destino, Temari y, como ya te lo he dicho, recibirás muchas bendiciones llevando a cabo la misión que se te ha conferido.

En ese momento sentí que me llenaba de una inmensa confianza en Kami-sama, y comprendí que no había ser humano que pudiese explicar con palabras la magnitud del honor que constituía el ser la protectora del cofre.

\- Lo estás experimentando ¿verdad? -preguntó mi tío Yashamaru.

\- Sí -dije.

\- Yo sentí lo mismo cuando mi padre me lo entregó -dijo sonriendo.

Poco tiempo después, el alma de mi tío Yashamaru dejó el mundo para reunirse con el ser de bondad que le había dado la vida. El día de su funeral no lloré porque tenía la absoluta certeza de que su presencia me estaría acompañando siempre. Nuestra alianza había, además, quedado sellada con el secreto que compartiríamos hasta que nos reuniéramos de nuevo.

Mi tío me había contado, antes de partir, que los **Vampyr** codiciaban el cofre porque su contenido era lo único que podía darles muerte eterna. Siempre fui una niña muy asustadiza, pero desde que puse el cofre debajo de mi cama mis pesadillas cesaron y me sentí más a salvo que nunca. El poder que emanaba de él era tan palpable que difícilmente podía pensar en algo diferente cuando estaba en mi habitación, y la curiosidad que había sentido por conocer su contenido había sido prontamente reemplazada por una profunda reverencia hacia el mismo.

Intranquila ante el hecho de que alguien pudiese encontrarlo, decidí ponerlo bajo llave en una gran arca que tenía al pie de la cama. Comprobaba varias veces al día que el cofre estuviera en su lugar, y llevaba la llave del arca que lo albergaba alrededor del cuello, junto con el crucifijo que jamás me quitaba. Todas las noches rezaba a Kami-sama para que los **Vampyr** jamás supiesen dónde estaba el indestructible cofre de plata. Ya no temía que me pudiesen hacer algo a mí sino que se adueñasen del objeto que custodiaba.

Dos años después, mis padres me enviaron a pasar una temporada a casa de mis primos en la primavera. Llevé, junto con varios baúles más, el arca en la que guardaba el cofre. Mis primos y yo jugábamos a las escondidas en el bosque desde la mañana hasta el anochecer sin que nadie nos interrumpiese. Sólo nos acordábamos de merendar cuando volvíamos a casa exhaustos. Llenos de hojas y ramas.

Una tarde me alejé del grupo más de lo habitual. Mi primo mayor era el encargado de buscarnos y, como él era tan hábil y rápido, puse gran empeño en hallar un escondite que nadie hubiera usado antes. Me metí dentro de unos arbustos y esperé a escuchar las risas de mis primos cuando la primera persona fuese descubierta. No me di cuenta de que el sol estaba poniéndose hasta que se hizo muy difícil ver más allá de las ramas que me ocultaban.

Salí de entre los arbustos y emprendí el camino de vuelta hacia la casa creyéndome la feliz ganadora del juego, pero me estaba costando mucho reconocer los familiares árboles en la oscuridad. Caminé varios minutos convencida de que estaba avanzando en la dirección correcta. Aun así, me extrañé de no percibir las luces de la casa ni las voces de mis primos. Muy pronto me asusté y comencé a llamarlos, pero nadie respondió. Tuve que admitir que me había extraviado.

En vez de quedarme esperando a que me encontrasen en donde estaba, el miedo me hizo seguir adentrándome en el bosque hasta que la oscuridad lo invadió por completo. Los únicos sonidos que percibía eran los emitidos por los animales nocturnos y el rumor de las hojas de los árboles. Gritar sólo me asustaba más, así que hice un esfuerzo por calmarme y me senté sobre una gran piedra. Respiré profundamente y elevé una oración, pidiéndole a mi tío Yashamaru que me ayudase a encontrar el camino de regreso.

Unos segundos después, escuché una melodía indistinta. Sacudí la cabeza para asegurarme de no estar imaginándola, pero cada vez se hacía más clara: alguien tocaba un violín. Tenía que ser un violín mágico, porque nunca había escuchado acordes tan rápidos ni tan perfecta ejecución. Su música invitaba a danzas desenfrenadas, y sentí que mi cuerpo quería moverse a pesar del miedo de estar perdida en el bosque.

Tuve que ponerme de pie y seguir el curso de la melodía. Me abrí paso entre los arbustos y las ramas de los árboles, acercándome cada vez más al asombroso instrumento que me había tocado con su embrujo. Llegué a un punto del bosque bañado por la luz de la luna llena. Lo que vi me dejó boquiabierta.

Un joven gitano tocaba el violín. Saltaba y bailaba girando al compás de la música. Estaba poseído por la pasión que ardía en su sangre, lo supe, y me quedé observándolo embelesada: su danza era una ofrenda de adoración a la luna que era, a la vez, su madre, su amiga y su amante. Su brazo se movía con vertiginosa velocidad sin perder precisión mientras la blanca camisa que lo cubría se pegaba a su cuerpo empapado de sudor. Su tez blanca brillaba bajo las estrellan que parecían haberse reunido sobre su negra cabellera para atestiguar aquel sublime instante, tan arrobadas como yo. Sentí que una hoguera se encendía en mi pecho y que mi espíritu se unía al suyo.

Él, mientras tanto, no abría los ojos, pero eso no importaba: mi ser bailaba dentro de ese joven, venerando la luna de plata, golpeando la tierra con frenesí, haciendo un llamado a todos los ancestros de una raza tan misteriosa como la noche. Cuando hubo terminado cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo y me pareció ver que los árboles se inclinaban hacia él, rindiéndole sus respetos. El universo que lo acompañaba se había detenido mientras él respiraba calurosamente, apoyando la frente sobre la palma de la mano. El violín encantado yacía inerte junto a él, felizmente agotado. Yo no podía siquiera parpadear. Había vivido una vida en un momento y no recordaba ni quién era.

Fue entonces cuando levantó el rostro y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Más negros que la más negra de las noches, hablaban mil lenguajes y ninguno. Lo sabían todo, y todo acerca de mí. Comprendí dónde había nacido la idea de que los gitanos raptaban a los niños: ese joven gitano acababa de raptar mi corazón para siempre. Sentí que las rodillas me temblaban cuando se incorporó y avanzó hacia mí, pero no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo a él mirándome a mí.

Su mano tibia tomó la mía sin decir una sola palabra y me condujo al centro del claro donde estaba el violín. Elevando su mirada hacia las estrellas y sin soltar mi mano, sonrió. No necesitaba hablarme para que yo comprendiese lo que me estaba diciendo con su alma: el destino nos había reunido.

Ésa fue la noche que conocí al padre de mi hijo, la noche que conocí el verdadero amor. Yo le pertenecía a él, y él a mí. Así había sido desde siempre y lo sería para siempre; no había ninguna otra posibilidad. Habíamos sido uno desde el inicio de los tiempos, y uno seríamos eternamente, aunque habitásemos dos cuerpos diferentes. Me reconocí en su mirada y él se reconoció en la mía. No podía, pues, ni quería regresar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Aunque aquella noche no cruzamos una sola palabra, estaba claro que me esperaría en el mismo lugar al día siguiente. Él me condujo hasta el comienzo del bosque que estaba frente a la casa de mis primos y, tomando mi mano, se la puso sobre el pecho a manera de despedida. Mis tíos y primos estaban muy preocupados cuando regresé y tuve que decirles que me había extraviado en el bosque pero que un amable campesino me había conducido de vuelta. Toda la noche soñé con el joven gitano, contando los segundos para verlo de nuevo.

La tarde siguiente, fue él quien me encontró a mí: estaba esperándome muy cerca del lugar donde el juego de escondidas comenzaba. Nos alejamos con rapidez antes que alguien pudiese descubrirnos y volvimos al claro del bosque donde nos habíamos visto por primera vez. Descubrí que hablaba un lenguaje diferente, el lenguaje de los gitanos, pero podía entender lo que yo decía aunque yo no pudiese entenderle bien a él. Le dije mi nombre y aprendí que el suyo era Shikamaru.

Por medio de señas me explicó que los suyos acampaban en el bosque y que él solía alejarse del grupo para tocar el violín. Le pedí que volviese a tocar para mí, pero él quería tener mis manos entre las suyas mientras pudiésemos estar juntos.

Durante dos meses nos reunimos de la misma forma. Para ese entonces, habíamos desarrollado una forma de comunicación que nadie más habría podido comprender. Era una mezcla del lenguaje de los gitanos con el japonés, acompañada por señas, expresiones faciales y dibujos sobre la tierra. Esa tarde de verano, Shikamaru me dio mi primer beso de amor, que era su primer beso también. Me estrechó largamente contra su pecho y me pidió que me fuese con él. Aunque lo deseaba más que nada, yo era aún muy niña y la idea de no volver a ver a mis padres me asustaba.

Estaba, también, el cofre de plata que debía guardar con mi vida. No sabía qué tan seguro podía estar en un campamento gitano, siendo transportado de un lugar a otro. Le expliqué a Shikamaru lo mejor que pude la misión que mi tío Yashamaru me había legado y él se quedó muy pensativo, mirando al firmamento. Al fin se puso de pie y, tomando su violín, entonó la canción más triste que yo hubiese escuchado jamás.

Las cuerdas del instrumento lloraban con sagrada pasión y comprendí que Shikamaru quería decirme algo acerca del cofre que me había dado mi tío Yashamaru. El vaivén de su cuerpo volvió a arrebatarme el corazón una vez más, llevándome a una época en la que yo no había nacido. La melodía hablaba del dolor del alma más pura y llena de misericordia en medio de un gran clamor de masas.

La arena recibía las lágrimas de quienes lo amaban, mientras un madero se teñía de sangre; la sangre de aquél que sufría, la sangre de aquél que estaba libre de pecado. El canto del violín nos arrancaba lágrimas tanto a Shikamaru como a mí: contaba la historia de la crucifixión de Nuestro Señor a través del sentir de los gitanos. Con los negros ojos humedecidos, Shikamaru me mostró las palmas de las manos.

Ambas tenían marcas de heridas que ya habían sanado. Como yo lo miraba con tal asombro me explicó, esmerándose en ser claro, que los suyos se las hacían como parte de un juramento de fidelidad a Cristo con los mismos clavos que lo habían sujetado al madero. Yo le pregunté cómo podía ser que alguien aún conservase los clavos y él me contó que, movido por el amor más profundo hacia Cristo, un gitano los había robado después que su cuerpo hubiese sido retirado de la cruz. Los gitanos habían guardado los clavos durante siglos con reverencia y adoración.

Entonces Shikamaru se sacó un largo cordón de cuero de dentro de la camisa. Tal cordón siempre colgaba de su cuello y permanecía oculto por su ropa. De él colgaba una llave de hierro cuyo extremo inferior era tan afilado como la punta de un clavo. El extremo superior tenía forma de cruz, pero no era una cruz cualquiera: era la _cruz Patriarcal_ , la misma que ostenta el escudo de nuestros reyes.

\- Ésta es la llave del cofre -dijo él.

Yo lo miré atónita. Era incomprensible y, aun así, tenía todo el sentido de mundo. La magia que nos envolvía a Shikamaru y a mí lo hacía todo posible. Mi destino había estado cumpliéndose desde aquella noche en que me había extraviado y continuaría desarrollándose junto a mi amado. Shikamaru procedió entonces a relatarme una serie de eventos de su conocimiento que habían venido acercándonos poco a poco durante diecinueve siglos.

Después de robar los clavos de Cristo, el gitano había regresado a casa llorando por la muerte de su Señor y, en medio de su dolor, se había quedado dormido con los clavos en la mano. Mientras dormía, el gitano había tenido un sueño en el que una voz le decía que Cristo había de resucitar tres días después. La misma voz le advirtió que por tal motivo el demonio desearía vengarse cobrando la sangre de sus seguidores.

Después de decirle eso, le pidió que fundiese los tres clavos con cuatro partes iguales de hierro y que, de tal mezcla, fabricase tres llaves afiladas con cabecillas en forma de cruz.

\- Esas llaves os protegerán tanto a ti como a tu familia a través de los siglos. Sin embargo, habréis de desplazaros constantemente por el mundo. Vuestra raza será perseguida e injustamente acusada, pero tú y los tuyos seguiréis siendo fieles a Cristo Jesús. Veréis el mundo entero y la luna será vuestra acompañante. Seréis los primeros en conocer el gran plan siniestro de la oscuridad y seréis los encargados de guardar las llaves hasta que sea necesario usarlas.

El buen gitano obedeció el mandato de la voz y fabricó las tres llaves que, desde ese día, serían pasadas de generación en generación entre los miembros de su familia. Aun así, el propósito ulterior de tales llaves no le sería revelado a nadie hasta mucho después.

Habían pasado casi doce siglos cuando, una noche, el hijo primogénito de la familia de gitanos que cuidaba las llaves salió a dar un paseo. El muchacho había sido elegido por ambos padres como el portador oficial de los sagrados clavos y, sintiéndose muy honrado, fue a hacer una oración al templo del Santo Sepulcro, pues estaban quedándose muy cerca de él. Al entrar el muchacho al templo y postrarse ante la cruz, sintió que las llaves que colgaban de su cuello se elevaban solas, acercándose al madero ante el que oraba.

El muchacho se retiró el cordón de cuero en que llevaba las llaves para que éstas pudiesen seguir su curso, sorprendiéndose aún más al ver que el cordón flotaba por encima de su cabeza para ensartarse en el extremo superior de la cruz. El muchacho lo bajó con cuidado y volvió a ponérselo, pero lo mismo volvió a ocurrir una y otra vez. El joven gitano por fin comprendió que las llaves querían estar cerca del madero y, no sabiendo qué hacer al respecto, se quedó orando un buen rato en el mismo lugar.

De repente sintió que una fuerte vibración se apoderaba de él y tuvo una hermosa visión. Su antepasado gitano, el buen ladrón de los clavos, se le aparecía diciéndole:

\- Los tres clavos y la cruz deben estar juntos, pero no separados de ti. Yo fui un buen herrero y tú eres un buen carpintero. Te llevarás el madero y de éste sacarás cinco piezas que, después de tallar, en tres cofres meterás. Las dividirás de esta forma: la pieza más grande irá sola en un cofre y, en cada uno de los otros dos cofres, meterás dos piezas.

El muchacho gitano tomó la cruz del Santo Sepulcro y salió corriendo del templo, llevando consigo los tres clavos y la cruz. Al llegar a su casa, su padre le contó que también había visto al antepasado gitano y que, por lo tanto, ya sabía que él traería la preciada cruz. Su antepasado le había pedido también que fuesen al monte que estaba detrás del campamento.

Allí hallarían tres cofres de plata en cuyo interior debían meter las cinco piezas de madera. Sin perder tiempo, ambos caminaron en compañía del hijo menor hasta lo más alto del monte sin detenerse. Su ancestro no les había mentido: bañados en el resplandor de la luna llena, dos cofres de plata del mismo tamaño y uno más largo los estaban aguardando. Cada uno de los hombres tomó un cofre y lo llevó de regreso al campamento.

Esa noche, el joven primogénito dividió la cruz de madera en cinco pedazos que labró ante la madre luna y, llegada el alba, los metió en los cofres como su antepasado se lo había indicado. Después, cerró cada uno con la llave que encajara en su cerradura.

A partir de ese momento los gitanos se convirtieron en los custodios de la dividida _cruz Patriarcal_. No sabían que, poco más de quinientos años después, los cofres tendrían que ser repartidos y escondidos para que el demonio, sediento de sangre, no los pudiese encontrar.

Shikamaru me contó que alrededor del año 1614 de la era de Nuestro Señor, sus ancestros gitanos comenzaron a ser atacados por demoníacas criaturas de largos y afilados colmillos que llegaban a los campamentos en la mitad de la noche dejándolos desangrados y moribundos.

Recordando la historia del buen ladrón de los clavos, que ya se había transformado en leyenda, los antepasados de Shikamaru dedujeron que debía tratarse de la venganza del demonio que le hubiese sido anunciada al noble herrero el día de la crucifixión de Cristo. Intuyendo que sus agresores deseaban apoderarse de los cofres, la familia se dividió en tres, partiendo en direcciones diferentes. Cada rama se quedó con uno de los cofres, asegurándose de quedarse con la llave que le correspondiera a otro: así, en caso de que los **Vampyr** los encontraran, no podrían abrirlos.

Shikamaru ignoraba qué había sido del cofre que le correspondía cuidar a los suyos hasta que le hablé del regalo que me había hecho mi tío Yashamaru. El último miembro de su familia que lo había tenido había sido su bisabuelo, que nunca había querido decirle al abuelo de Shikamaru a quién se lo había entregado, posiblemente con la intención de protegerlo. Mi amado estaba convencido de que la llave que acababa de enseñarme abriría el cofre que yo guardaba dentro de mi arca, y yo era de la misma opinión.

Acordamos que esa noche me esperaría a la entrada del bosque. Yo acudiría a su encuentro llevando el cofre de plata cuando todos en la casa se hubieran dormido. Así fue: esperé con impaciencia a que reinase el silencio en la casa para salirme de las cobijas; saqué el cofre del arca y, envolviéndolo en un chal, me escabullí por la puerta trasera y corrí a través del jardín sin mirar atrás hasta alcanzar el bosque. Allí estaba aguardándome mi gitano, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Sentí que su corazón palpitaba violentamente dentro de su pecho cuando me acercó a él para abrazarme.

\- Cásate conmigo esta noche, Temari -me dijo, besándome las manos amorosamente- Yo te amo y tú me amas.

\- Sabes que tendré que regresar de todas formas -le dije, hallándome casi al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¡No importa! -respondió- Yo te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas. Mi alma te pertenece, niña. Dime que serás mi esposa. Di que sí, por favor.

¿Cómo rehusarme a ser eternamente suya cuando ya lo era? Shikamaru y yo partimos rumbo al campamento gitano llevando el cofre de plata con nosotros.

\- Mi familia nos espera -dijo él— Están ansiosos por conocerte.

Caminamos alrededor de cuarenta minutos esquivando la maleza en medio de la oscuridad. Shikamaru conocía el bosque palmo a palmo, era obvio. Me guiaba con una facilidad que sólo habría tenido un espíritu de la naturaleza.

\- ¿Cómo es que no pierdes el rumbo? -le pregunté.

\- Un gitano nunca se pierde, niña -respondió, riendo.

La felicidad que sentía a cada instante junto a Shikamaru hacía que cualquier miedo que pudiese tener se desvaneciera por completo. Sabía que, mientras estuviera a su lado, estaría segura. Iba a convertirme en su esposa y la dicha me embargaba. Desde que lo había conocido, mi vida se había convertido en un fantástico relato que ningún cuento de hadas podía igualar. Cuando alcanzamos el lugar del campamento, Shikamaru puso el cofre sobre la tierra y, tomándome de la mano, anunció:

\- Éste es mi hogar, Temari. Bienvenida seas.

Una fogata iluminaba la carreta que estaba sujeta a un árbol. Dos caballos pastaban tranquilamente entre las sombras y una hermosa mujer se peinaba frente a la gran tienda que habían levantado.

\- ¡Madre! -exclamó Shikamaru- ¡Hemos llegado!

La mujer elevó sus ojos negros hacia nosotros y se incorporó, abriendo los brazos y sonriendo con expresión de amor. Shikamaru me tomó de una mano, llevando el cofre bajo el otro brazo, y ambos corrimos hacia donde ella estaba.

Pronto nos vimos rodeados de varias personas que hablaban en ese lenguaje gitano que yo apenas comenzaba a aprender. Todos me daban la bienvenida con sus hermosas sonrisas blancas, elevando las manos hacia el cielo. Shikamaru me tomó por la cintura y los demás escucharon con atención:

\- Ésta es Temari; mi amor, mi único amor. Esta noche nos casaremos y seremos uno para siempre.

Los gitanos lanzaron exclamaciones de júbilo y volvieron a rodearnos, entonando una alegre canción y palmeando con las manos. Tres mujeres me tomaron por los brazos y me llevaron al interior de la tienda, sin dejar de cantar. Una de ellas era la madre de Shikamaru, quien, hablando una rústica lengua japonesa, me dijo riendo:

\- Serás mi hija desde esta noche. Empezaremos los preparativos para la boda.

La tienda era amplia y estaba bien amoblada. Había hermosos cojines bordados de colores por todo el marco interior; varias alfombras mullidas cubrían el suelo y los acolchados lechos que habían dispuesto de forma hexagonal evocaban imágenes de sueños mágicos y sabias premoniciones.

Un sinfín de campanillas de todos los tamaños colgaba del techo de la tienda, completando con sus sonidos la atmósfera de un hechizo que era a la vez fantástico y cotidiano. Las tres mujeres me instalaron sobre un taburete tallado que estaba colocado frente a un amplio tocador y procedieron a peinarme y perfumarme en medio de cantos y rezos gitanos. La más joven de las tres, que más adelante descubrí era la prima de Shikamaru, encendió un trozo de madera aromática y lo paseó por todos los contornos de mi cuerpo.

\- Para la buena suerte -explicó en un japonés un poco mejor que el de la tía.

Yo estaba embelesada con el mundo al que había sido transportada. El embrujo gitano flotaba en el ambiente y me contagiaba de su apasionada belleza. Me pusieron sobre la cabeza un velo bordeado de diminutas monedas que cascabeleaban con mis movimientos, y me amarraron alrededor de las caderas un chal de suave lana multicolor. Después de esto, me empujaron entre juegos fuera de la tienda, donde los hombres nos aguardaban cantando y tocando el violín alrededor del fuego. Al verme, los ojos de Shikamaru se encendieron con amor.

\- Ésta es la hija de la luna que el destino te regala, Shikamaru -cantaban las mujeres.

\- Éste es el hijo de la noche que el destino te regala, Temari -cantaban los hombres.

Shikamaru y yo quedamos parados el uno frente al otro junto al fuego. Las mujeres se hicieron detrás mío y los hombres detrás de mi amado, y se dio inicio a la ceremonia. El padre de Shikamaru se paró entre nosotros con un saco de cuero del que extrajo algo que echó a la fogata pronunciando una oración. El olor que llegó hasta mí confirmó que una mezcla de hierbas dulces y amargas estaba siendo ofrendada al fuego en nombre de nuestra unión.

Luego, la madre de Shikamaru esparció cenizas de algo que jamás supe qué era sobre ambos y, tomando una mano de Shikamaru y una mía, las sostuvo con las palmas hacia arriba mientras el padre nos hacía un corte a cada uno con un puñal de plata que había puesto sobre los carbones de la hoguera unos minutos antes. No sentí miedo ni me dolió. No podía dejar de sentir ese amor y esa pasión por mi amado. La madre de Shikamaru unió nuestras palmas heridas elevando un rezo a los cielos, y él, acercándose, me besó ante todos sus familiares, convirtiéndome así en su esposa y su hermana de sangre.

Los gitanos soltaron una exclamación de gozo al unísono y, aplaudiendo, comenzaron a cantar, bailar y tocar sus violines, Shikamaru me envolvió en sus brazos y una vez más sentí el palpitar de su pecho contra mi rostro. No cabía en mí misma de la felicidad. Así nos quedamos un largo rato regalándonos el más dulce amor. Luego me elevó en sus brazos y me llevó al interior de la tienda, mientras los demás continuaron adornando la noche con su algarabía. Un par de horas antes que amaneciera, Shikamaru me despertó besándome en la frente.

\- Es hora de que regresemos, esposa -me dijo.

Yo no quería separarme de él y se lo dije. La dicha que vi en los ojos de mi amado gitano aún me duele, porque mi miedo me obligó a partir de todos modos.

\- Todas las noches estaré esperándote en el mismo lugar hasta que tú aparezcas -me dijo, bajando la mirada.

Nos vestimos en silencio. Aún podía escuchar el alegre canto de los gitanos en el exterior de la tienda.

\- Antes de llevarte de vuelta a casa de tus primos, hay algo que debemos hacer -dijo Shikamaru, y acercó el cofre de plata hasta el lecho donde yo estaba recostada- Ábrelo –dijo, entregándome la llave.

Los dedos me temblaban mientras insertaba la llave en la pequeña cerradura. Entonces Shikamaru levantó la tapa y un sublime sentimiento nos embargó. Allí, en el interior del cofre, estaban los dos pedazos de madera tallada, despidiendo aún después de tantos siglos todo el amor y el sufrimiento de la divina sangre que los había tocado. Cuando por fin se encontraron nuestros ojos, noté que ambos habíamos llorado por igual.

\- Guárdalo tú, Shikamaru -le dije- Siento que este cofre ha encontrado en ti su verdadero guardián.

Cerré suavemente la tapa sobre las dos afiladas estacas de madera bendita y retiré la mano. Mi amado tomó el cofre sin decir una sola palabra y lo depositó con cuidado dentro de su baúl de pertenencias. Después de echarle llave, me ayudó a incorporarme y me guío fuera de la tienda. Los gitanos estaban muy apesadumbrados con mi inminente partida, pero les prometí que regresaría todas las noches a partir de ese momento. Shikamaru y yo nos despedimos al frente de la casa de mis tíos sintiendo aún más amor del que hubiéramos sentido jamás.

\- Hasta mañana en la tarde, esposa -dijo él, despidiéndose.

\- Hasta mañana en la tarde, esposo -respondí.

Aquél que no haya conocido el verdadero amor no podrá comprender jamás la fuerza que me movía desde lo más profundo del alma. No hay mancha en mí ni jamás la habrá, porque el amor que sentí por mi esposo desde el primer momento en que lo vi es el más sagrado y hermoso de todos los sentimientos, y así es el suyo por mí. ¡Shikamaru! ¿Dónde estás, esposo mío?

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"** **La historia de Temari Sabaku** **"** empieza acá, como verán será algo corta al igual que unas anteriores, además de que a partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera algo más directa, así que calmadas todas! Y dentro de poco se presentará de forma oficial en la historia.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina** , **Obito, Madara, Minato y Orochimaru** que ya veré como agregarlos, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	25. Capítulo 25: La historia de Temariparte1

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que tendré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** de manera un poco más directa que antes, pero aun faltan unos pocos capítulos para que él haga su presentación oficial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: La historia de Temari Sabaku parte 2.**

Mi gitano y yo seguimos pasando juntos cada tarde en el claro del bosque, y cada noche en el interior de la tienda del campamento de los gitanos. Nadie descubrió mis andanzas secretas en ningún momento hasta el día en que tuve que regresar a casa de mis padres en el otoño. Shikamaru seguiría el coche que me llevaba de vuelta al desierto y yo escaparía de casa noche tras noche para estar con él donde estuviese acampando.

Así pasamos más de un año. Mi amado se ganaba el pan tocando el violín en las calles de Sunagakure y en las noches yo llevaba al desierto una canasta con alimentos para que pudiésemos cenar juntos antes de acostarnos a dormir unas pocas horas el uno en brazos del otro, aun cuando siempre regresaba a mi cama antes del amanecer. Creo que desde que uní mi sangre a la de Shikamaru tuve que convertirme en gitana porque, si antes era hábil para escabullirme dentro y fuera de la casa, después de eso había casi adquirido el don de la invisibilidad.

Un día Shikamaru me dijo que iba a poner un pequeño bazar en la ciudad; allí adivinaría la suerte de los transeúntes y vendería las artesanías de madera que tallaba con tanta maestría. A mí me pareció una gran idea, sobre todo porque podría pasar a visitarlo alguna que otra tarde cuando mis padres me permitieran acompañar a Yoshino a comprar víveres. Sabía que la intención de Shikamaru era ahorrar algo de dinero para construir su propia tienda y así ofrecerme más comodidad en las frías noches de invierno. Mi corazón sufría pensando en el frío que mi amado debía pasar mientras yo estaba cada madrugada calentándome en la tibia casa de mis padres.

Por fin había reunido el valor suficiente para huir con él, pero no teníamos dinero para sobrevivir si nos íbamos. Tendríamos, al menos, que esperar a que llegase la primavera para marcharnos de Sunagakure y reencontrarnos con su familia ¡Cuánto deseaba no haber regresado nunca a casa! Aun así, ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás y sólo podíamos consolarnos en el hecho de estar juntos. Mis padres son en extremo cuidadosos con el dinero y nunca tuve oportunidad de tomar una sola moneda de sus arcas.

Si hubiera podido hacerlo, Shikamaru y yo nos habríamos fugado en ese preciso instante y jamás habríamos conocido al malvado Kiba Haruno. Una noche encontré a Shikamaru muy preocupado. Ya había instalado su pequeño puesto en las calles de Sunagakure y había vendido algunas piezas de madera. Había logrado reunir una módica suma de dinero, pero aún no era suficiente para adquirir los materiales con los que armar una tienda de buena calidad.

\- Hoy recibí una visita extraña, Temari -me dijo— Debían ser las dos de la tarde cuando un hombre alto comenzó a mirar una por una las artesanías que había puesto en venta. Su semblante mezquino me puso sobre aviso, y sentí que algo no andaba bien.

"El hombre al fin me preguntó cuánto costaba una de las piezas y, al decirle yo el precio, se echó a reír.

\- "No eres muy sagaz para ser un gitano... -me dijo- Aunque, pensándolo bien, eres muy joven aún. ¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho?

\- "Diecisiete -contesté yo, queriendo ponerle fin a la conversación.

\- "Podrías hacer mucho dinero si así lo quisieras -dijo él, tratando de picar mi curiosidad- Claro está, si pudieras ayudarme a encontrarlo que busco.

"Yo fingí afinar mi violín tranquilamente, pero lo cierto es que el hombre me estaba poniendo muy nervioso sin que yo supiese por qué.

\- "¿Y qué busca el señor? —le pregunté, deseando parecer casual.

"El hombre me miró y dijo, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa torcida surcara su rostro:

\- "Busco un par de trozos de madera antigua.

"Fue como si me hubiese dado un golpe en medio del pecho.

\- "Los hay por todas partes, señor -atiné a contestar.

\- "Estos son especiales. Fueron tallados por un gitano hace mucho tiempo. Estaría dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera por ellos. Te daría incluso una buena suma de dinero por cualquier información que pudieras darme acerca de su paradero -dijo él, escudriñándome con mirada fría. Estoy seguro de que lo que deseaba era descubrir si yo sabía de lo que hablaba o no.

\- "Tendrá que ser más específico si quiere que lo comprenda, señor. ¿Podría darme una descripción más detallada de los artículos que desea adquirir? ¿Tal vez el nombre del artesano que los talló? -le pregunté.

\- "Sé que están guardados en un cofre de plata, pero ignoro el nombre del gitano en cuestión. Lo que sí sé es que tú debes tener hambre y que vosotros los gitanos os guardáis las espaldas los unos a los otros. Voy a darte un consejo, muchacho: no seas necio. El invierno es largo y duro, y yo tengo mucho dinero. Averigua quién tiene el cofre del que te hablo y te haré rico. Volveré en una semana. Tal vez para ese entonces hayas conseguido alguna información en cuanto a su paradero. Te recompensaré con generosidad.

"Y, así, sin decir más, se marchó. No pude trabajar en lo que restó del día, esposa. Saber que ese hombre anda tras el cofre me ha dejado muy intranquilo.

Yo también me preocupé en extremo cuando escuché la historia de Shikamaru y ambos agradecimos el haber dejado el cofre con su familia, pues habría sido muy fácil que alguien se apoderase de él en medio de la noche si lo tuviéramos en el desierto.

\- No te preocupes -le dije, abrazándolo- Ese hombre no tiene forma de saber siquiera que tú hayas visto esos dos trozos de madera alguna vez en la vida.

\- No estoy seguro, Temari. A mí me pareció que sí lo sabía.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño a causa del frío y del desasosiego ¿Quién sería ese hombre y para qué querría apoderarse del cofre? El hombre no había vuelto al puesto de Shikamaru, lo que hizo que nuestra inquietud en cuanto al cofre aumentara. Un mes después, descubrí que estaba embarazada. Teníamos que huir cuanto antes, pero viajar hasta donde estaba la familia de Shikamaru en medio de tan crudo invierno habría sido casi como ir al encuentro de una muerte segura.

Shikamaru no había vendido una sola pieza en el transcurso de las últimas semanas y las gentes se mostraban cada vez menos generosas con los músicos callejeros a medida que avanzaba el invierno: nuestra situación se estaba poniendo cada vez más desesperada con el paso de los días.

Una tarde fui a ver a Shikamaru mientras Yoshino hacía las compras. Hablaba con él al tiempo que simulaba admirar las artesanías que había puesto en venta, cuando el cielo se ennegreció mucho más de lo habitual. Ambos miramos hacia arriba esperando ser sorprendidos por una tormenta. En vez de ello, fuimos sorprendidos por la repentina visita del hombre que había estado preguntando por el cofre de plata.

Supe que se trataba de él en cuanto lo vi, llevaba el castaño pelo atado en una coleta y sus cejas naturalmente arqueadas le daban una apariencia cruel. Detrás de él, una mujer de cabellera del color rojo nos observaba con detenimiento. Su mirada encerraba tanta maldad que sentí que me paralizaba del terror, y no pude evitar que la pieza tallada que sostenía en la mano se me resbalara de los dedos, cayendo al suelo y rodando hasta el borde de sus negras faldas. La mujer poseía la agilidad de un felino: antes que pudiese acercarme a recoger la pieza, ella ya la había tomado entre sus manos y se había puesto frente a mí, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

\- Una mujer encinta no debe esforzarse -dijo, depositando la pieza labrada sobre la mesita que sostenía las demás artesanías.

\- ¿Cómo dice usted? -balbucí, pero sabía exactamente a lo que se refería: había adivinado mi estado nada más con mirarme a los ojos. Yo tenía poco más de un mes de embarazo y por lo tanto era imposible que alguien hubiese notado que albergaba un niño en mi vientre sólo observando mi figura, pues mi cuerpo a duras penas si había cambiado.

La mujer se limitó a mirar a Shikamaru, y le dijo:

\- ¿Qué va a hacer un pobre gitanillo como tú para alimentar una familia? La gente paga muy poco por las bonitas tallas de los artesanos en estas épocas.

Shikamaru se levantó rápidamente de su taburete y se puso frente a mí, encarando a la mujer. Mi esposo temblaba y noté que hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener la rabia que sentía.

\- ¿Qué quieren? -preguntó. No podía verle el rostro porque estaba escondiéndome a sus espaldas, pero supe que sus ojos gitanos estaban encendidos como un par de carbones.

La mujer soltó una risa triunfal y dijo, haciéndose a un lado:

\- Deseábamos saber si habías obtenido alguna información al respecto del cofre que mi amigo había mencionado en su visita anterior, pero... ya no va a ser necesario. Vámonos, Haruno.

El hombre curvó sus labios en una sonrisa desagradable y ambos se dieron la vuelta, alejándose por la calle y subiendo a un coche negro de madera en lacada que desapareció antes que Shikamaru o yo pudiésemos decir nada. Asustada, me pegué a su cuerpo, y él me rodeó con sus brazos mientras el cielo se despejaba.

\- **Vampyr** -dijo Shikamaru por entre los dientes, respirando como un toro.

De repente ambos fuimos conscientes de que estábamos abrazándonos en plena vía pública y nos alejamos bruscamente antes que Yoshino fuese a sorprendernos. Sentí que mi corazón se encogía.

\- Tengo mucho miedo, Shikamaru -susurré.

\- Yo también, Temari -dijo- Nos han descubierto. ¡Temo por ti, por nuestro hijo y por el cofre de plata que es nuestro deber resguardar! No debes venir al bosque esta noche. De hecho, no creo que sea prudente que salgas de la casa de tus padres en algún tiempo.

\- ¡Pero, Shikamaru! -dije, sintiendo que los ojos se me encharcaban. No podía soportar la idea de dejar de ver al padre de mi hijo un solo día.

\- Será mejor así -dijo él, tratando de parecer fuerte, pero yo sabía que estaba sintiendo tanto dolor como yo- Además, no quiero que te expongas más a los rigores de las noches del bosque, y menos aún en tu estado. Debo protegerte, esposa mía.

\- No puedo estar sin ti, Shikamaru -dije, sollozando- Además: ¿cómo sobrevivirás?

\- Soy gitano -dijo él, tragando en seco- Ya me las arreglaré.

Quise echarme a llorar en sus brazos. Su mirada reflejaba la infinita tristeza que llevaba por dentro.

\- ¿Adónde irás, amor? —pregunté, desconsolada.

\- Intentaré cabalgar hasta el campamento de mis padres. Sé que si me esfuerzo lo suficiente podré llegar en dos días. Tengo que alertarlos acerca de los **Vampyr** y encontrar un lugar seguro para esconder el cofre.

\- ¡Iré contigo! -exclamé.

\- ¡No, Temari! ¡Yo soy fuerte y podré resistir el viaje, pero tú no! Te necesito viva; viva para estar conmigo siempre ¡No podría soportar el dolor de perderte y menos por algo tan estúpido como hacerte atravesar valles y montañas escarpadas en medio de inclementes borrascas y ventiscas! No, amor mío. Tú te quedarás en casa de tus padres hasta que yo regrese por ti en la primavera. Entonces escaparemos... y seremos felices para siempre.

\- ¡Todo esto fue un error de mi parte, Shikamaru! -dije, tratando de no llorar más, pero era imposible— ¡Nunca debí retornar a casa de mis padres! ¡Hemos debido quedarnos con tu familia desde el día en que nos casamos!

\- Lo sé, pequeña mía. Pero nada ganamos con lamentarnos ahora. Estaremos juntos en la primavera cuando regrese por ti y ya jamás volveremos a separarnos. Eso te lo juro.

\- ¡No te vayas, Shikamaru, por favor! -le supliqué- Tengo demasiado miedo de que algo pueda pasarte ¡temo nunca más volver a verte!

Shikamaru tomó mi mano en un acceso de amor y terror a la vez.

\- Es nuestra responsabilidad evitar que el enemigo se apodere del cofre ¡Es la misión que Kami-sama nos ha dado y debemos cumplir con nuestro destino! Además, me matarán si me quedo, Temari ¡Son **Vampyr**! ¡Los mismos que mataron a mis ancestros, los mismos que te perseguían en tus pesadillas! Existen, amor mío, son reales. Y ahora están tras nosotros. No puedo regresar al desierto, partiré hoy mismo al atardecer.

\- ¿Qué comerás? -le pregunté con un hilo de voz. Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban ante la inminente despedida de mi amado.

\- Hoy vendí una pipa. No me dieron mucho por ella, pero será suficiente como para comprar algo para el camino -dijo, enrojeciendo ostensiblemente. Estaba mintiendo- De todas formas, estaré bien. Comeré hasta la saciedad cuando llegue al campamento.

En ese momento vislumbré la distante figura de Yoshino que se acercaba desde la esquina opuesta de la calle.

\- ¡Shikamaru! —exclamé, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Vi que los suyos también se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Volveré, amada de mi alma. Volveré por ti -dijo- Prométeme -agregó, sin soltar mis dedos- prométeme que en ningún momento te quitarás tu crucifijo ¡Júramelo!

\- ¡Te lo juro, Shikamaru! -dije, sollozando- ¡Júrame que serás cuidadoso! ¡Júrame que vendrás por mí y por nuestro hijo!

\- Te lo juro, amor mío —dijo, apretándome la mano con fuerza—Regresaré ¡Que Kami-sama te bendiga, Temari!

Yoshino estaba ya a pocos metros de nosotros.

\- ¡Que Kami-sama te bendiga, Shikamaru! -dije, y me di la vuelta para limpiarme los ojos antes de ser descubierta por la empleada de mis padres. Creí que iba a desmayarme. El dolor de separarme de mi amor era demasiado; no pude siquiera volver a elevar los ojos para mirarlo una vez más.

\- ¡Señorita! -exclamó Yoshino- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Le ha hecho algo ese horrible gitano?

\- ¡No! -lloré, deseando darle una bofetada por insultar a Shikamaru y su raza gitana- ¡No me ha hecho nada! ¡Sólo me ha entrado polvo dentro de los ojos!

\- ¡Pero, niña! ¡Se ve usted fatal!

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me pasa nada! —grité- ¡Ahora, vámonos! ¡Vámonos ya mismo!

Tenía que alejarme lo más pronto posible o mi amor por Shikamaru haría que me devolviera corriendo a él para no soltarlo jamás.

\- Está bien -dijo Yoshino algo molesta, pues nunca me había escuchado gritar— Como usted diga, señorita Sabaku.

Acto seguido, apuró la marcha hacia el coche y yo caminé a su lado con los ojos fijos en la calle empedrada. En cuanto nos subimos al coche no pude más, y rompí el silencio con mis ahogados sollozos.

\- ¡Por favor, señorita! —pidió Yoshino- ¡Dígame qué le ocurre!

Yo hice caso omiso de sus palabras y salté fuera del coche para emprender una carrera enloquecida hacia el puesto de Shikamaru. Cuando llegué al lugar donde usualmente estaba su mesita caí de rodillas, echándome a llorar sobre el pavimento. Mi amado, mi gitano, mi Shikamaru había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Desde ese oscuro día de principios de enero no lo he vuelto a ver.

Yoshino corrió tras de mí y me dio alcance sólo para encontrarme sumida en el más profundo dolor. Trató de obligarme a levantarme del suelo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, tuvo que ir a buscar al cochero para meterme al coche entre los dos. Mis padres me castigaron por mi conducta escandalosa, que les había sido referida en detalle por Yoshino, pero ya nada me importaba: Shikamaru había partido.

Todos los interrogatorios a los que fui sometida fueron en vano, nadie logró arrancarme una sola palabra al respecto del episodio de aquel día. Mi padre decidió que debía permanecer confinada en mi habitación hasta que les ofreciera una explicación satisfactoria, y así pasé varios días llorando ininterrumpidamente hasta que mi madre mandó a llamar al médico, un tal doctor Gaara.

Mi tristeza era tal que lo dejé examinarme como si mi alma ya no habitase mi cuerpo. Cuando hubo terminado, el doctor me preguntó, mirándome a través de unas redondas gafas.

\- Y sus padres... ¿ya saben que espera un hijo?

La pregunta del hombre pelirrojo me dejó sentada sobre la cama.

\- Doctor Gaara... se lo suplico... -balbucí.

\- ¡Así que no lo saben! -exclamó con una mueca de agria satisfacción.

\- No sería usted capaz... -dije.

\- ¡Habrase visto! -exclamó con fingida indignación- ¿Está usted pidiéndome que traicione la confianza que su señor padre ha depositado en mí?

\- ¡No se lo diga a mis padres! ¡Se lo ruego! -lloré.

\- ¡Ni más faltaba! -dijo- No tiene usted ningún sentido de la moral, señorita Sabaku... bueno, no debería siquiera llamarla señorita. Tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones de médico. Iré a darles la noticia a sus padres de inmediato.

\- ¡No! -grité, interponiéndome violentamente entre el doctor y la puerta- ¡No lo haga, doctor! ¡Tenga compasión de mí, por amor a Kami-sama!

\- ¿Kami-sama? ¿Cómo puede hablar usted de Kami-sama? -preguntó y, haciéndome a un lado, no sin brusquedad, salió de la habitación en busca de mis padres.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento. Mi padre siempre fue un hombre férreo y yo no podía ni quería imaginar cuál sería su reacción ante la noticia de mi embarazo. A mi madre, por su parte, lo que más le ha importado toda la vida ha sido guardar las apariencias. Sabía, por lo tanto, que estaba perdida. No esperaba que mi padre fuese capaz de tal violencia, aunque debería haberlo intuido, teniendo en cuenta la portentosa carrera militar que ostenta.

Los golpes que me propinó deberían habernos matado tanto a mí como a la criatura. Por fortuna, me desmayé casi en cuanto había comenzado a desahogar su ira contra mí, y mi hijo y yo sobrevivimos gracias a lo que aún considero un milagro. No fui capaz de mover un solo dedo en más de una semana. Cuando pude por fin abrir bien los ojos, mi madre estaba mirándome, sentada al pie de mi lecho. Su expresión era amarga y sombría, y el tono de su voz estaba desprovisto de cualquier dejo de ternura o piedad.

\- Nos has decepcionado, Temari -dijo- No eres más que una mujerzuela.

\- ¡Madre! -gemí, adolorida- ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

\- No, Temari -dijo secamente- Ya no. Antes, cuando creía que eras una muchacha digna de tu cuna y de tu crianza, te quise muchísimo ¡Cuánto te quise, Temari Sabaku! Pero ahora... no te considero más mía que la más vil de las pordioseras de Sunagakure.

Lloré amargamente por entre mis párpados hinchados, más herida por la dureza de mi madre que por la paliza que me había dado mi padre.

\- Mamá... ¡Mamita, no me hables así! —lloré.

Mi madre guardó silencio unos instantes y al fin preguntó, con un tono de voz que me heló el corazón:

\- ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo, Temari?

Yo dejé que las lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro entumecido.

\- Su nombre es Shikamaru -dije, sin moverme- Me he casado con él.

\- ¡Casado! -exclamó mi madre, poniéndose de pie- ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando estaba en casa de mis primos, hace más de un año. Nos casamos en el bosque... en el campamento.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas, Temari Sabaku? ¿Qué campamento? –preguntó mi madre a gritos.

Yo no podía parar de llorar. Mi madre me sacudió frenéticamente.

\- ¡Respóndeme! -ordenó- ¿Es que no me oyes? ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

\- ¡En el campamento de su familia! -exclamé-. Ellos... ellos son...

La voz se me quebró. Mi madre se quedó muy quieta, como si se hubiese transformado en una estatua.

\- Gitanos -dijo ella, terminando mi frase- Llevas en tu vientre la semilla de un gitano.

Sus dedos tiesos se aflojaron, soltando mis brazos.

\- Te maldigo, Temari -dijo, dándome la espalda- Los maldigo a ti y a esa abominación que llevas dentro.

\- Amo al padre de mi hijo -fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó ella, encolerizada- ¿No repudias al hombre que te ha deshonrado?

\- ¡No, madre! -exclamé- ¡Mi hijo es una bendición para mí!

\- ¡Cállate! -gritó- ¡Tu hijo es el hijo del demonio! ¡Eres una desgracia para tu familia y para tu sangre!

\- ¡Mi sangre es ahora la sangre de mi esposo, y la suya corre por mis venas! - respondí.

\- Sangre gitana -murmuró mi madre, temblando- ¡Más te valdría haber unido tu sangre con el mismísimo Lucifer! Te mataría, Temari, si lo creyese castigo suficiente para lo que has hecho.

\- ¡Madre! -exclamé, sollozando— ¡Soy tu hija!

\- Reniego de ti, Temari Sabaku. Desde este momento no eres hija de nadie -dijo, y me escupió en el rostro.

Después de esto salió de mi habitación, echándole llave por fuera. Yo me entregué al más amargo de los llantos. Mis padres jamás me perdonarían por lo que había hecho. Me habían encerrado en mi habitación para asegurarse de que no pudiera huir ¿Qué sería de mí y de mi hijo?

Varios días pasaron hasta que alguno de mis padres volvió a mis aposentos. Una vez al día Yoshino me llevaba algo de comer, pero yo apenas si podía tocar los alimentos. Una mañana, la puerta se abrió y escuché la voz de mi padre diciéndome:

\- Levántate.

Yo me incorporé de la cama como pude y él dio un paso hacia mí. El recuerdo de la última vez que lo había visto me puso a temblar. Mi padre me observó con desprecio y dijo:

\- Pensé en abandonarte a las afueras de Sunagakure para que tú y tu hijo perecieran de una buena vez, pero has tenido un golpe de suerte: tu madre te ha encontrado un esposo.

El terror se apoderó de mí.

\- Padre... -comencé a decir, pero él me azotó el rostro con tal fuerza que caí al suelo.

\- ¡No me llames así! -gritó- ¡Tú no eres Sabaku!

\- Padre, ¡se lo suplico! -dije, a pesar del miedo que sentía- ¡Escúcheme, por favor!

\- Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber de ti -dijo él, limpiándose el sudor de la parte superior del labio con el dorso de la mano- ¡Has cometido un pecado imperdonable, manchando para siempre el buen nombre de esta familia! Sin embargo... al parecer, alguien está dispuesto a recibir los inmundos despojos del gitano a quien te entregaste -agregó, con un destello de odio en los ojos.

\- Padre, por Kami-sama... -balbucí, tragando en seco- Apiádese de mí...

\- Te casarás con quien te lo mandemos. Está decidido -sentenció.

\- Pero, padre... -me atreví a decir, bajando la mirada- Ya me he casado.

\- ¡Casado! -murmuró, encolerizado- ¡Con un gitano! ¡Cállate, blasfema, o no respondo por mis actos! Esa unión no tiene validez ante los ojos de Kami-sama ¡Lo que has hecho es maldecirte!

Yo rompí a llorar.

\- ¡Entonces abandóneme a mi suerte! ¡Déjeme ir, por favor! ¡No me obligue a casarme!

Mi padre me miró con frialdad.

\- No tienes derecho a pedirme nada. Harás lo que se te ordena. La vida te ha presentado la oportunidad de, al menos, salvar el nombre de esta familia que, contigo, ha muerto. Agradece que no te encerremos a morir lentamente en un claustro. Mañana vendrá a verte el hombre que se hará cargo de ti y de tu condenado hijo. Espero por tu propio bien que te muestres dócil. No se hable más -dijo, y salió de la estancia.

Presa de la desesperación, me acerqué a la ventana y descorrí las cortinas, examinando el exterior. No podría escapar: mi habitación quedaba en el punto más alto de la casa y el techo era demasiado inclinado. Si me arriesgaba a hacerlo, podía morir en el intento. Además, no podía fiarme de la agilidad de mis músculos adoloridos. Me miré el abdomen. Ya se vislumbraba la leve curva de mi embarazo.

¿Dónde estaría mi amado Shikamaru? ¿Habría sobrevivido el duro viaje que se había propuesto hacer? Me quedé dormida rezando para que Kami-sama lo protegiese. Al día siguiente Yoshino fue a mi habitación a lavarme y peinarme. Lo hizo en silencio, pero podía sentir en cada uno de sus movimientos que ella también me despreciaba. Cuando estuve lista, abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me dijo tajantemente:

\- La están esperando en el salón.

Yo descendí las escaleras con lentitud sin que ella me quitase los ojos de encima. Una vez me hubo escoltado hasta el salón, se hizo a un lado. Por poco me desmayo: sentado al frente de mis padres estaba el hombre que había ido al puesto de Shikamaru preguntando por el cofre de plata.

\- ¡Usted! —chillé, aterrorizada.

\- Éste es el señor Kiba Haruno -dijo mi madre— tu futuro marido.

Antes que pudiese darme la vuelta y correr gradas arriba, mi padre se levantó y, llevándome por la fuerza, me obligó a sentarme en el sillón junto a Kiba.

\- ¿No niegas, entonces, que lo conoces? -preguntó mi madre con una mirada insondable.

Yo no entendía qué ocurría.

\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? -le pregunté a Kiba, ignorando la pregunta de mi madre.

\- ¡No seas impertinente, Temari! —gritó mi padre, furibundo— Este hombre se ha ofrecido a darle su nombre al bastardo que esperas ¡Lo menos que merece es un poco de respeto!

\- No se preocupe, señor Sabaku -dijo él, fingiendo afabilidad- No esperaría menos de la cómplice de un gitano.

\- ¿Cómplice?-pregunté, llena de ira- Esposa, querrá usted decir.

Mi padre se acercó hacia mí levantando la mano, pero Kiba lo detuvo.

\- Muy pronto su hija estará casada conmigo según las leyes de la Iglesia y todas las pamplinas que ese gitano le ha metido en la cabeza pasarán a ser sólo un mal recuerdo. Esta niña es demasiado joven como para comprender los crímenes que esos villanos la han obligado a cometer... - luego, mirándome, prosiguió- Sus padres y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo: a cambio de una pequeña dote, yo me casaré con usted y reconoceré a su hijo, salvándolos de la deshonra.

Sentí que la sangre me ardía en las venas. Hubiese deseado escupirle en pleno rostro, pero sólo me habría perjudicado a mí misma ¿Qué hacía ese hombre horrible en mí casa? ¿Cómo me había encontrado y por qué quería casarse conmigo?

\- El señor Haruno nos ha contado que le ayudabas a ese gitano miserable a robarles a sus clientes, distrayéndolos con obscenos coqueteos -dijo mi madre con voz aguda- ¡Hasta el carnicero te había reconocido! Todos sabían que nuestra hija andaba por las calles de Sunagakure con un gitano ¡todos, menos nosotros! Fue así como el señor Haruno llegó hasta aquí ¡preguntando por la cómplice del hombre que lo despojó de su dinero!

\- ¡Nosotros jamás hemos robado nada! -grité, furiosa- ¡Ignoro cómo se enteró este hombre de mí nombre o de dónde podía encontrarme, pero les aseguro que no ha sido indagando entre los comerciantes de Sunagakure!

\- En eso tiene razón, señorita -me dijo Kiba con cara de indignación- He tenido que seguirla hasta aquí personalmente ¡Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que la única heredera de los Sabaku me había robado!

Lo miré con odio, pero él prosiguió:

\- Su señora madre fue tan amable de recibirme y escuchar lo que tenía por decirle. Si hubiese sido usted menos encantadora, no habría dudado en acusarla ante las autoridades pero... ¡qué puedo decir! Me temo que, a pesar del daño que usted y ese gitano me han hecho, me he prendado de usted. Cuando me presenté por primera vez en esta casa, más que alertar a sus padres en cuanto a su conducta buscaba su permiso para cortejarla. Me he enamorado al punto que no me importa que haya sido deshonrada. Tampoco me importa que espere usted el hijo de otro hombre. Lo único que deseo es convertirla en mi esposa.

\- ¡Usted sabe que eso es tan falso como que yo le haya robado! -exclamé- ¿Qué pretende conmigo? ¿Por qué hace todo esto?

En vez de responderme, Kiba les habló a mis padres:

\- Está muy hosca. Tal vez si me permiten hablar con ella a solas por unos instantes yo pueda convencerla de mis buenas intenciones.

Mis padres entrecruzaron miradas y salieron del salón, dejándome en compañía del malvado de Kiba.

\- Sólo deseo ayudarte, Temari -dijo él, afectando inocencia.

\- No creo que mis padres estén escuchando detrás de la puerta -respondí- ¿Por qué no me dice de una vez qué es lo que busca?

Kiba se puso de pie y me observó de arriba abajo.

\- Eres rica y hermosa. Tienes, además, varios títulos de nobleza. Yo no soy precisamente ni rico ni guapo. Haz las deducciones pertinentes.

Lágrimas de ira se asomaron a mis ojos.

\- Sé que hay mucho más detrás de todo esto -dije, por entre los dientes- ¿Qué necesidad tiene de calumniarme?

\- No sabes lo mal que se está en la pobreza—dijo él, a manera de respuesta- A diferencia de ti, yo sabré apreciar cada centavo de más que agreguen tus padres a la dote y ésta aumenta proporcionalmente con el desprecio que tus padres sienten hacia ti. Sólo estoy dándole un pequeño empujón a nuestra fortuna, querida.

\- ¡Yo no soy su querida! —grité, poniéndome de pie y lanzándole varios golpes.

Kiba rio por lo bajo y dijo, cogiéndome los brazos:

\- ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que a ambos nos conviene esta boda, pequeña? Yo seré rico y noble. Y tú... bueno, digamos que no terminarás tus días en el frío encierro de una celda. Porque tu padre pensaba hacer eso contigo. Te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?

Él me soltó y yo caí rendida sobre el sillón, mirándolo.

\- Es usted el mismísimo demonio, Haruno -dije.

\- Es una lástima que insistas en verlo de ese modo. Yo me considero algo así como... tu ángel guardián. Comprendo que casarte conmigo te atemorice porque no me conoces, pero... puedo asegurarte que, si cooperas, no sufrirás mayores maltratos una vez que seamos marido y mujer.

\- Esa mujer que estaba con usted... ella es su cómplice en esto, lo sé -dije.

\- No digas tonterías, niña -replicó Kiba- Ella sólo busca recuperar algo que los gitanos le robaron a su familia ¿No habrás visto, de casualidad, en tus andanzas entre los gitanos, un bonito cofre de plata antiguo?

\- ¡No! -grité- No he visto ningún cofre pero tenga por seguro que, si algún día encontrara algo que a usted le conviniese hallar, le prendería fuego de inmediato.

Esperé haber sido convincente. Kiba se limitó a sonreír con sorna y dijo:

\- Está bien. Veo que no quieres que seamos amigos. De todos modos, eso no importa. Ya verás cómo la convivencia nos acercará -dijo, deslizando un largo dedo por mi mentón. Yo me estremecí- Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Temari. Es tanto mejor ser mi esposa a pasar el resto de tus días encerrada ¡Quién sabe! Tal vez algún día me harte de ti.

En ese momento, mi padre entró de nuevo al salón.

\- Creo que ya han tenido una entrevista lo suficientemente larga como para conocerse -dijo- Espero que haya logrado hacerla entrar en razón, señor Haruno.

\- Yo también lo espero así -dijo Kiba- Ahora, sabrán disculparme: debo partir.

Dicho esto, se caló el sombrero y, después de ponerse el abrigo, se despidió de mí inclinando la cabeza. Apretó la mano de mi padre y se inclinó ante mi madre, dejándonos solos. Mi padre me escudriñó con la mirada.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir? -me preguntó.

Yo negué con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Densos lagrimones se deslizaban por mis mejillas, cayendo sobre la alfombra.

\- Muy bien -dijo él y, mirando a mi madre, ordenó- Llévala de vuelta a su habitación.

Mi madre le obedeció. Después de dejarme adentro de la estancia, volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave sin decir una palabra. Me tendí sobre el lecho, dejando que mi llanto empapara la almohada hasta que me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté, me quedé largo rato pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Quizá Kiba no sabía nada de los **Vampyr** y había decidido, simplemente, aprovecharse de mi situación para obtener dinero y títulos nobiliarios a punta de engaños y mentiras. Tal vez tuviese razón: si me casaba con él, algún día tendría la oportunidad de escapar. Si no lo hacía mi padre me encerraría para siempre y jamás volvería a ver a Shikamaru. Traté de mostrarme razonable con mis padres en los días que siguieron.

Sabía que, si provocaba su ira, mi padre volvería a darme una golpiza como la de la vez anterior. Aunque la idea me aterrorizaba, decidí casarme con Kiba por las buenas. El día de la boda lo emborracharía y huiría antes que pudiese ponerme encima un solo dedo. Sabía que era un plan muy ingenuo, pero no se me ocurría ninguno mejor. Aunque no se me permitía salir de mi habitación, mi madre había suavizado un poco su tono conmigo.

\- He conocido a tu futura suegra -dijo mi madre, unos cinco días después de mi entrevista con Kiba- Me ha parecido una mujer sensata. Ha venido con Kiba y con su hermano quien, por cierto, es muy guapo. No darán una mala impresión como familia política. Van a quedarse con nosotros hasta el día de la boda, así que tomarás las comidas en el comedor con nosotros de ahora en adelante. Espero que sepas mostrarte atenta con ellos.

\- Sí, madre -respondí.

Odié a Kurenai Haruno tanto como a Kiba en cuanto la vi aquella noche, sentada junto a su hijo en el comedor: supe que era una víbora, tan astuta y malvada como él. Sasuke, en cambio, no se me antojó tan cruel como los otros dos, aunque sí noté que estaba deslumbrado con la riqueza de la casa de mis padres, cosa que me desagradó. Como me era muy difícil ser cortés con ellos, comí en silencio, clavando los ojos en el plato.

\- A mí me parece una pena que una novia tan guapa no pueda ser apreciada por todos ¿Qué opinas tú, Kiba? -preguntó Kurenai.

\- Opino exactamente lo mismo, madre -respondió él.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Kurenai? -preguntó mi padre.

\- Bueno... -respondió Kurenai Haruno— Ahora que nos hemos conocido... y que he podido ver con mis propios ojos cuan bonita es Temari. Me parecería una lástima no celebrar la unión de nuestros dos hijos como tan... feliz acontecimiento lo amerita ¿No creen?

Mis padres guardaron silencio unos instantes. Yo me limité a beber un trago de agua. Después de todo, lo que yo quisiera no tendría relevancia.

\- ¿Una fiesta? -preguntó mi madre.

\- ¿Por qué no? —Respondió Kurenai- Después de todo, sería muy extraño que una Sabaku se casara precipitadamente sin que nadie fuese convidado a participar de la ocasión. La gente hablaría. En cambio, si diésemos una fiesta, la unión de Kiba y Temari sería motivo de alegría no sólo para nosotros sino para todos.

\- Tal vez tenga usted razón, Kurenai -dijo mi madre- Es algo en qué pensar.

\- Yo creo que es una idea maravillosa —dijo Sasuke- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Además mi hermano está profundamente enamorado. Nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado como en los últimos tiempos. Yo propongo que brindemos por el amor.

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿acaso no sabía Sasuke cuánto detestaba yo a su hermano? Mi padre titubeó antes de levantar su copa, pero al fin la unió a las de los Haruno.

\- ¡Por el amor! -dijo Kiba, sonriendo y mirándome con intensidad. Sentí que el estómago se me revolvía.

Mis padres estaban dejándose enredar por la comedia que los Haruno estaban representando ¡Poco faltaba para que ellos mismos se convenciesen de que yo amaba a Kiba y olvidasen que estaba embarazada de un gitano! Así, entre copas, se decidió que mi boda con Kiba Haruno sería el acontecimiento del año. Mi madre me llevó a mi cuarto después de la cena e incluso se despidió antes de encerrarme.

Kurenai Haruno había logrado darle un giro repentino a la situación con la idea del festejo y mi madre no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de salvaguardar su reputación. De un momento al otro, lo que era un motivo de vergüenza para mis padres se había convertido nada más y nada menos que en motivo de distracción.

\- ¡Todos hablarán de tu boda, Temari! -dijo mi madre al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. Sentí que la odiaba. ¿Cómo era capaz de engañarse de semejante forma?

Supe que mi madre había perdido la razón en los días que siguieron: había mandado llamar a la mejor modista de Sunagakure para que arreglara el traje antiguo que había usado en su boda con mi padre. Las invitaciones estaban listas para ser repartidas cuando apenas empezaba febrero, como si no se tratase de una boda arreglada a última hora.

\- Será la novia más hermosa de todas -dijo Kurenai cuando me vio con el vestido. Su mirada era calculadora, pero fingía estar disfrutando de cada uno de los preparativos. Era obvio que estaba alentando a mi madre a no escatimar en ningún lujo.

Kiba se reunía con sus amigos en la sala de fumar y Yoshino les escanciaba los mejores licores de mi padre. Yo estaba furiosa con todos, pero procuraba esconder mi indignación por mi bien y el de mi hijo. Varios floristas y expertos jardineros fueron consultados y la casa comenzó a engalanarse para la que yo había decidido denominarla boda de mis padres con los Haruno: yo no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto.

No era más que una marioneta destinada a hacer el papel de novia, tan sólo la pieza decorativa alrededor de la que se tejía un blanco manto de falsedad. Mientras tanto, sólo pensaba en Shikamaru ¿Habría logrado encontrar a sus padres? ¿Habría podido llevar el cofre de plata a un lugar seguro?

Una mañana estaba tomando el desayuno a solas con los Haruno, pues mi madre estaba supervisando las compras para el banquete y mi padre estaba en sus habitaciones, cuando Sasuke dijo que partiría al día siguiente a alojarse en un albergue de Hi no Kuni. A mí se me antojó extraño, pero no dije nada. De hecho, no había cruzado más de tres palabras con nadie en varios días. Creo que todos habían olvidado mi presencia.

\- He podido hablar con nuestra querida prima anoche en la Casa de la Ópera -dijo Sasuke a Kiba- Es en verdad más guapa frente a frente.

\- ¿Por qué irte a un albergue? -respondió Kiba— ¡Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas!

Sasuke miró nostálgicamente a su alrededor y respondió:

\- Estaría mucho más cómodo en la propiedad de Ketsueki.

Kiba rio de buena gana y su madre reprimió una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- No creo que la casa de Ketsueki sea precisamente agradable, Sasuke -le dijo Kurenai.

\- Puede que la casa en sí no lo sea, pero lo que encierra en su interior sin duda me traería gran prosperidad y que pueda ponerle las manos encima depende sólo de Sakura -dijo él con una mirada críptica de la que no lo habría pensado capaz.

\- Si logras que tu prima te acepte, quizás ni siquiera tengamos que molestarnos en venderle el cofre a Karin ¿Por qué no soñar? ¡Tal vez estemos celebrando otra boda a fines de este año! -le dijo Kurenai a Sasuke.

Toda la conversación me había puesto muy nerviosa, en especial la mención del cofre. Ya sabía que Kiba estaba asistiendo a esa mujer **Vampyr** que se había presentado en el puesto de Shikamaru y no pude menos que suponer que se estaban refiriendo a otro de los tres cofres sagrados ¿Qué estarían tramando los Haruno?

\- ¿Quién es Sakura? -me atreví a preguntar.

Los tres se quedaron mirándome como quienes ven a un fantasma.

\- ¡Querida! ¡Has recuperado la voz! -dijo Kiba con sarcasmo.

En ese momento entró mi madre al comedor.

\- ¿De quién hablan? —preguntó con desinterés.

Noté que los hermanos Haruno se habían puesto un poco incómodos, pero Kurenai respondió con la más perfecta naturalidad.

\- Hablábamos de Sakura Haruno, la prima de Kiba y Sasuke ¿No la conoce usted? Es una mujer inmensamente rica.

\- Nunca la he escuchado mencionar -dijo mi madre, favorablemente sorprendida. Le agradaba que los Haruno tuviesen parientes acaudalados.

\- Ha de ser porque es aún muy joven -replicó Eva- La pobrecita se quedó huérfana cuando era niña y pasó su infancia en el famoso internado de Konoha no tōjō.

\- ¡Konoha no tōjō! -exclamó mi madre- ¡Qué maravilla! Ya me hubiera gustado enviar allá a Temari. Pero bueno, debemos invitar a esa joven parienta suya a la boda.

\- Ya lo hemos hecho —replicó Kurenai— Le he llevado la invitación ayer yo misma ¡Soy una romántica incurable! Albergo la esperanza de que Sasuke y ella contraigan nupcias algún día ¡Harían una pareja tan hermosa!

\- Imagino que no habrá ningún inconveniente -dijo mi madre— Después de todo, son primos y ¿qué muchacha sensata podría no enamorarse de un joven tan guapo como Sasuke?

\- Me halaga usted, señora mía -dijo Sasuke, desplegando todo su encanto y haciendo a mi madre sonrojar. Ese hombre era capaz de obtener el favor de la mujer que quisiera con tan sólo una sonrisa. Nadie imaginaría la vileza del carácter que se escondía detrás de esos luminosos ojos color negro.

De repente sentí náuseas y le pedí a mi madre que me acompañase a mi habitación. Los primeros síntomas del embarazo se manifestaban en mi cuerpo. Kiba Haruno tuvo el descaro de besar mi mano con fingida ternura cuando me excusé de la mesa, lo que incrementó mis deseos de vomitar.

A partir de ese día estuve bastante enferma. Trataba de pensar en la extraña conversación que había atestiguado, pero las frecuentes náuseas no me permitían hacer buen uso de mis facultades mentales. Sólo esperaba que, fuera cual fuese el plan de los Haruno para apoderarse de los cofres de plata, no pudieran llevarlo a cabo.

Mi hijo daba más y más vueltas en mi vientre a medida que se acercaba la fecha de mi inminente boda con Kiba. Sabía que él también podía sentir mi desesperación, y su sangre gitana se rebelaba contra el destino que mis padres habían designado para mí. Faltaba casi un mes para la llegada de la primavera y Shikamaru no volvería a Sunagakure hasta después de la boda.

Afortunadamente te presentaste en la boda, Sakura. De no ser por ti, Kiba Haruno sería ahora mi dueño. Doy gracias a Kami-sama por haberte puesto en mi camino. Es cierto que no tengo cómo pagarte todo el bien que nos has hecho a mí, a mi hijo y a Shikamaru al ayudarme a escapar de una situación tan espantosa. Sin embargo, sé que Kami-sama te recompensará en nuestro nombre.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Cuando Temari terminó su narración, los pájaros cantaban y el sol entraba por la ventana. Lo que acababa de escuchar me hacía creer, por primera vez, en la existencia de un destino. No un hado en el que el ser humano está atado a la fatalidad, sino un destino maleable en que los seres de bien han de encontrarse en algún momento determinado para hilar historias, ayudarse unos a otros y hacer descubrimientos importantes.

Abracé a Temari con fuerza y le agradecí el haberme contado sus vivencias. La jovencita no sabía el enorme favor que me había hecho al referirme todas aquellas cosas, no sólo estaba salvándome de cometer el terrible error de depositar mi confianza en Sasuke, sino que también me había dado información de gran utilidad para atar varios cabos sueltos de mi pasado.

Como ambas estábamos tan cansadas, nos retiramos a dormir, pero antes de ello le pedí a Kakuzu que vigilase la casa atentamente durante el día, quería ser alertada al respecto de cualquier movimiento extraño en las proximidades de la propiedad. Si Sasuke llegaba a presentarse, Kakuzu habría de decirle que yo estaba aún durmiendo y le pediría que me dejase cualquier recado con él. No debía dejar pasar a nadie.

Me quedé dormida pensando en los cofres de plata. Una palabra había quedado grabada en mi mente: Ketsueki. La misma palabra que aparecía repetidamente en las páginas de aquél libro que Konan y yo habíamos encontrado en el interior del cofre de Karin en Konoha no tōjō, el libro que narraba en un lenguaje casi imposible de descifrar la crónica de la vida de nuestra peor enemiga. No estaba claro en la conversación que Temari me había referido si Ketsueki era una persona o un lugar. Lo que sí estaba claro para mí era que la palabra me vinculaba con una propiedad, con los cofres de plata y con los **Vampyr**.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"** **La historia de Temari Sabaku** **"** termina acá, como vieron fue algo corta al igual que unas anteriores, además de que a partir de acá **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera algo más directa, así que calmadas todas! Y dentro de poco se presentará de forma oficial en la historia.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina** , **Obito, Madara, Minato y Orochimaru** que ya veré como agregarlos, si quieren ver a alguien más díganme. Este libro cuenta con muchos personajes, tienen libertad de elegir. Además de eso si esto cuenta con el apoyo suficiente subiré la adaptación de la **"continuación"** de este libro.

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	26. Capítulo 26: L'Amour

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. Se puede decir que va a empezar a **aparecer Sasori!** de manera un poco más directa que antes, pero aun faltan unos pocos capítulos para que él haga su presentación oficial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: L'Amour.**

Toda la situación era muy delicada. Si mis primos y Kurenai tenían vínculos tan estrechos con el enemigo, sería prudente seguirles el juego por un tiempo para confundirlos. Después de haberle contado a Temari todo lo que me había ocurrido con los **Vampyr** , llegamos a la conclusión de que sería estúpido irnos de Sunagakure sin que yo hablase con Sasuke, pues esto despertaría sospechas. Le haría creer a mi primo menor que estaba interesada en él, ya que su plan era hacerme su esposa, y le diría que iba a ir a visitar a mis amigos en Iwagakure por un tiempo. En vez de esto, Temari y yo iríamos en busca de Shikamaru.

Me pasé toda la tarde empacando para nuestro viaje. Temari decía poder encontrar el campamento gitano con relativa facilidad y, como el tiempo había mejorado tanto, era posible que lográsemos alcanzarlo en un día de viaje.

Al caer el crepúsculo, sonó la campana de la puerta. Intuí que debía tratarse de Sasuke y Temari corrió a refugiarse en su habitación. Traté de esconder el odio que sentía por él y miré por la ventana antes de abrir la puerta. No me había equivocado: allí estaba el despreciable Sasuke Haruno, sosteniendo un pesado ramo de flores. Bajé las escaleras y, después de tomar una honda inhalación, abrí la puerta.

\- ¡Sasuke! -exclamé, forzando una sonrisa- ¡Por fin vienes! ¡Te he esperado todo el día!

Sasuke me miró con la cara de un niño que se ha comportado mal. Tuve que controlar un impulso de abofetearlo por su falsedad, pero recordé que yo también podía fingir. Veríamos quién ganaba el juego.

\- No podría estar demasiado tiempo lejos de ti, Sakura -respondió, ofreciéndome el enorme arreglo floral y mirándome con ternura.

" _Ya verás cómo sí eres capaz_ ", pensé, pero dije:

\- Sigue, por favor, cuéntame qué ha pasado con la novia de Kiba, ¿la han encontrado?

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y entró a la casa, siguiéndome por el pasillo.

\- No -dijo- Pero no tardará en aparecer. Sus padres están buscándola por todo Sunagakure. Han ofrecido dinero a quien la lleve de vuelta a casa. Mucho dinero.

\- Creí que el señor Sabaku les había dicho a todos que Temari se había enfermado -dije, sentándome en mi poltrona favorita, aún con el ramo de flores en los brazos. Sasuke ocupó el asiento del frente.

\- Cierto –dijo- Ésa es la historia que se les ha dado a los invitados de la boda. Pero hay mucha gente en las calles de esta ciudad que haría lo que fuera por unas cuantas monedas, y ninguno de ellos piensa en nombres de familia o apariencias. La encontrarán, Sakura. El hambre hace milagros.

\- Eso es cierto -respondí, pensando en los pobres pordioseros de Sunagakure y en cómo se las apañaban para sobrevivir. La frialdad con que Sasuke hablaba de ellos me hizo detestarlo más. Me puse de pie, depositando las flores cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -le pregunté, deseando herirlo aunque fuera un poco.

Sasuke se sonrojó visiblemente y respondió:

\- Sólo un poco...

\- Podríamos ir a cenar -sugerí, esperando que aceptara.

Deseaba sacarlo de mi casa cuanto antes. La noche estaba muy callada y no quería que escuchase ningún ruido proveniente de la planta alta de la casa, donde estaba escondida Temari.

\- Haremos lo que tú quieras -dijo al fin, sonriendo.

Kakuzu nos llevó al hotel de Yūgao. Ahora que sabía quiénes eran los amigos de mi primo, no iba a arriesgarme a ir con él a ningún sitio solitario u oscuro.

\- ¡Qué hermoso lugar! -dijo cuando llegamos.

Era cierto: el hotel estaba espléndidamente decorado y los coloridos trajes de la clientela destacaban su magnificencia. Sasuke insistió en que nos sentásemos en una de las mesas de la primera planta que podían ser vistas desde el exterior, y sólo entonces noté que estaba mejor vestido que de costumbre ¿Se habría hartado tan pronto de aparentar sencillez conmigo? No pude evitar hacerle un comentario.

\- Qué traje más fino traes. Puesto esta noche, Sasuke. Te ves guapísimo.

Sasuke tartamudeó un poco y luego musitó:

\- Gracias.

Adiviné que había ido a mi casa con la intención de que lo invitase a cenar fuera y estuve a punto de lanzarle en la cara el contenido de la copa de agua que sostenía en la mano, pero decidí esperar a que me trajeran el vino para tener un pequeño accidente y arruinar su traje. Pedimos nuestra comida y miré dentro de los ojos de Sasuke. Eran preciosos. Aun así, pude vislumbrar un dejo de lo que antes no había podido descifrar: envidia.

Sí, Sasuke me envidiaba. De repente sentí frío. Era comúnmente sabido que las mujeres se imitaban unas a otras, y que los hombres tendían a la rivalidad entre sí, pero nunca se me había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de que un hombre me envidiase. Menos aún un hombre que, a pesar de todo, se sentía atraído hacia mí, porque era innegable que en verdad sí le parecía hermosa. Este nuevo descubrimiento me pareció escalofriante y fascinante a la vez. Tal vez podía ser el secreto mejor guardado de los hombres del mundo, y acababa de revelárseme a mí.

En definitiva, la envidia no tenía fronteras de ninguna índole. Me pregunté cuántas personas creían estar enamoradas cuando, en realidad, lo que sentían por el otro era una mezcla de envidia y entusiasmo ¡Horror! ¡Tal vez jamás me había enamorado porque nunca había envidiado a nadie! El amor, ese loco anhelo de acercarse a la otra persona, no debía ser otra cosa que el afán de adueñarse de sus mejores atributos, esos aspectos calladamente codiciados. Ésa debía ser la razón por la que ese mismo amor se esfumaba al cabo del poco tiempo, ya fuese al darse cuenta de que la otra persona no era ese inasequible dechado de virtudes que se había pensado en un comienzo o ya porque su semilla, la envidia, terminara por despertar el más profundo resentimiento al no poder el enamorado convertirse en alguien exactamente igual al objeto de su admiración.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Sakura? -preguntó Sasuke, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

\- En que acabo de descubrir el amor en tus ojos, Sasuke -contesté con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Sasuke pareció turbarse un poco, pero al fin respondió, sonriéndome a su vez:

\- Has adivinado mis sentimientos...

\- Sí, Sasuke. Los he adivinado -dije, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente.

\- Me alegra, Sakura -dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la mía- La verdad, no sabía cómo abordar el tema contigo. Me has quitado un gran peso de encima.

En ese instante, fuimos interrumpidos por una voz vagamente familiar:

\- ¡Sakura Haruno! ¡Qué gusto verla de nuevo!

Al levantar la mirada me encontré con la bonita cara de la prima de Yugito Nii. Había olvidado su nombre pero me puse de pie y la besé en ambas mejillas. Había venido con la que asumí era su madre.

\- El gusto es mío -dije- ¿Gustarían acompañarnos?

Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de ira pero ésta se desvaneció en cuanto la prima de Yugito se volvió hacia él para hablarle:

\- Sasuke Haruno, ¿verdad? ¿Me recuerda usted? Nos conocimos en la boda de su hermano.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre su mano extendida, diciéndole:

\- ¿Cómo olvidarla, señorita Tayuya?

Me sorprendí. Sasuke tenía una memoria prodigiosa para todo lo que pudiese resultarle de alguna utilidad. Tayuya. El nombre regresó a mí al escuchar a Sasuke pronunciar su nombre.

\- Madre -dijo Tayuya- éstos son Sakura y Sasuke Haruno. Sakura fue compañera de Yugito en Konoha no tōjō.

\- Mito -dijo ella, sonriéndonos- Es un placer ¡Lástima que la novia de su hermano se haya puesto mal justo el día de la boda! —agregó, mirando a Sasuke, quien ni se inmutó ante el comentario.

\- Sí, lo es -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero, tomen asiento, por favor -insistí- Sasuke y yo apenas hemos ordenado hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Están seguros de que no los importunamos?-preguntó Tayuya.

\- ¡En lo absoluto! -les aseguré. Sabía que Sasuke quería estar a solas conmigo para hacerme una indecorosa propuesta de índole matrimonial y yo no quería darle el gusto aún.

\- ¡Maravilloso! -dijo Mito- Estamos de visita y no conocemos a mucha gente. Será un honor acompañarlos.

\- El honor es todo nuestro -respondí.

Mito y Tayuya se sentaron a la mesa con nosotros y pocos segundos después nos trajeron la botella de vino que habíamos ordenado. Pedí que nos llevaran dos copas más y, cuando las cuatro copas estuvieron llenas, propuse un brindis.

\- ¡Por las nuevas amistades!

\- ¡Por las nuevas amistades! -dijo Tayuya mirando a Sasuke de reojo.

\- Hacen una pareja muy guapa, ustedes dos -dijo Mito.

Dirigiéndose a Sasuke y a mí después de haber ordenado carne en salsa para ella y Tayuya.

\- Oh, no -me apresuré a decir- Sasuke y yo no estamos casados. Somos primos.

\- ¡Ah! -dijo Mito sonrojándose un poco— ¡Lo siento! Como ambos comparten el mismo nombre de familia asumí que...

\- No se preocupe -le dije- ¡Es apenas natural!

Esperé que Sasuke estuviese iracundo detrás de esa fachada de jovialidad.

\- Entonces... disculpen mi indiscreción, pero... ¿ninguno de los dos se ha casado aún? -preguntó Mito.

\- No. Aún no -dijo Sasuke poniendo su mano sobre la mía a través de la mesa y sonriendo con cara de querubín.

" _Es verdad_ ", pensé. Pude sentir la incomodidad de Tayuya.

\- Yo jamás me voy a casar -anuncié con ímpetu- Sasuke, en cambio, será un esposo maravilloso.

Todos lucían confundidos. Mito estaba escandalizada.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que no piensa usted casarse nunca? –preguntó trémulamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Así como lo oye, Mito -respondí- Jamás me casaré.

\- ¡Sakura! -exclamó Tayuya, conmocionada-¿Y el sagrado deber de cuidar de una familia? ¿Y el amor por los hijos?

\- Yo creo que el único deber que tengo en la vida es cuidar de mí misma -respondí- Además, ¿cómo puedo sentir amor por unos hijos que no existen?

Sasuke se había puesto pálido.

\- Es usted... ¡muy superficial! -dijo Mito, aunque yo sabía que quería decir que era un monstruo.

De repente, Tayuya se echó a reír.

\- ¿De qué se ríe usted, Tayuya? -preguntó Sasuke, enfadado.

\- ¡No lo sé! -exclamó ella- ¡Nunca había escuchado algo tan insólito!

Tayuya no paraba de reír.

\- ¡Hijos que no existen! ¡Brillante! -agregó.

Tayuya me estaba resultando agradable. Después de todo, no había sido un completo error haber brindado por la amistad. Pronto su madre esbozó una sonrisa y, al cabo de unos minutos, las tres estábamos riendo a carcajada batiente ante la mirada sombría de Sasuke.

\- ¡Mi esposo me saca de casillas! -decía la señora Mito— ¡Y qué decir de Tayuya y sus hermanos! ¡Todos fueron unos pequeños demonios! De no haber sido por las nanas ¡habría terminado en un hospital para enfermos mentales!

\- ¡Basta! -estalló Sasuke- ¡Su comportamiento es escandaloso, señoras!

\- Ignórenlo -les dije riendo, antes que pudiesen volver a la realidad- Mi primo es un romántico incurable que no puede soportar la idea de que alguien no comparta sus nobles ideales ¡Brindemos por Sasuke, para que algún día pueda verse rodeado de diablillos en la compañía de una esposa sumisa y obediente!

\- ¡Salud! -dijeron Tayuya y su madre, uniendo sus copas a la que yo había elevado.

\- No te enfades, Sasuke —le dije con aire de inocencia— Sólo bromeo. Si no puedes soportar una broma, ¿cómo podrás tolerar un matrimonio?

Mito soltó una carcajada y Tayuya lo miró, a la espera de una respuesta. Sasuke tensó todos los músculos de su rostro simétrico y dijo, procurando calmarse:

\- Tienes toda la razón, Sakura. Debo aprender a ser más tolerante.

\- Dime, Sakura -dijo Tayuya, tuteándome-¿No crees entonces en el amor?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -exclamé- De hecho, estaba pensando en el amor antes que ustedes llegaran... -miré a Sasuke simulando estar embelesada con él, cosa que lo desconcertó. Magnífico- Simplemente, la idea de cuidar de alguien más me atemoriza -continué, pensando en los **Vampyr**.

\- Y entonces, ¿qué harás si un día llegas a sentir amor verdadero por un hombre maravilloso?-preguntó Tayuya.

\- No lo sé -respondí, mirando a Sasuke para confundirlo aún más- Creo que eso dependerá más de él que de mí.

\- Interesante, Sakura -dijo Mito- Creo que lo que ocurre a usted es que no se ha enamorado aún. Ya verá como, cuando se enamore, querrá unirse a ese hombre para siempre y tener una familia.

\- Eso lo veremos... -respondí, sonriendo. Sabía que nunca llegaría a tales extremos de locura, pero quería dejarle creer a Sasuke que aún tenía las puertas abiertas para convencerme de lo contrario. Mi primo pareció aliviado.

\- Y... cuéntenos, Sasuke, ¿a qué se dedica usted? -preguntó Tayuya.

\- ¡Mi primo Sasuke es carpintero! -respondí antes que él pudiese abrir la boca- Tiene un pequeño taller en Hi no Kuni. ¿No es fascinante que un hombre tan guapo sea, a la vez, tan sencillo?

Sasuke había enrojecido hasta las orejas. Noté que Tayuya se había decepcionado inmediatamente de él, y la señora Mito sólo se atrevía a mirar el humeante plato de comida que acababan de poner al frente suyo.

\- ¿Carpintero?-balbució Tayuya.

\- Fui un caballero de la Armada Real durante un largo tiempo –respondió Sasuke, tartamudeando en tonos de voz desiguales. Se había erguido en su silla pero se veía tan tieso como una lápida— ¡Casi pierdo la vida! Después de eso, me he dedicado a la carpintería como... un pasatiempo.

\- ¡Ah!-suspiró Tayuya, aliviada.

\- No seas modesto, Sasuke -dije, regodeándome para mis adentros- Cuéntales a nuestras nuevas amigas cómo lograste abrir un taller con tus ahorros de soldado. Cuéntales, así como me lo contaste a mí, cuan austero sigues siendo y cuan arduo es tu trabajo ¡Es tu temple lo que más admiro de ti, primo mío! -mentí.

Si Sasuke no hubiese estado interesado en mi fortuna, me habría matado allí mismo. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Yo estaba feliz. Tayuya, sintiéndose superior, se tomó la libertad de comentar, al fin:

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Me sorprende que puedan darse el lujo de cenar en un lugar como éste!

\- Lo que ocurre, Tayuya, es que yo soy inmensamente rica -respondí- Puedo satisfacer todos mis caprichos... por ejemplo, cenar con Sasuke en el lugar de mi preferencia cuando lo desee.

Sasuke estaba mortificado y Tayuya también. Mito comía en silencio, mirando hacia otro lugar. Yo sabía que había dicho muchas cosas que no eran socialmente permitidas y que ellos habrían preferido no escuchar. Me alegré en lo más hondo de mi alma de haber podido hacerlo. Saboreé el delicioso estofado que tenía al frente mío, brindando a mi salud para mis adentros. Sí estaba enamorada: enamorada de mí misma, de mis ideas y de mi maravillosa falta de tacto. Cuando terminamos de cenar, la conversación se había tornado monótona pero yo estaba de muy buen humor. Insistí en pagar la cuenta, y nadie puso mayor oposición: sentí que, en cierta forma, estaba comprando sus almas. Había pasado una velada encantadora. Sasuke subió al coche en silencio y yo me senté a su lado, sonriendo.

\- ¡Qué mujeres más amables son ellas! -exclamé.

Los labios de Sasuke no se abrieron.

\- Te dejaremos en el albergue, Sasuke -proseguí- Dile a Kakuzu cómo llegar.

\- No, gracias, Sakura, caminaré desde tu casa.

\- Tonterías -dije- Hace frío y no tienes un buen abrigo ¿Dónde está el albergue?

\- De veras, Sakura —dijo él en un tono de voz que no admitía réplica—Deseo caminar para aclarar mis pensamientos.

\- Está bien -dije, sonriendo casualmente.

Sospeché que Sasuke estaba quedándose en casa de los Sabaku pero no quería admitirlo. Había encontrado una nueva y estupenda entretención atormentando a ese ser insignificante y mezquino que buscaba aprovecharse de mí, y continuaría haciéndolo cada vez que se me presentara la oportunidad. Cuando llegamos al palacete, Sasuke me acompañó hasta la puerta. Era el momento de darle el toque final a la velada:

\- Sasuke -dije-, olvidaba mencionar que planeo ir a visitar a mis amigos en un par de semanas ¿Considerarías venir conmigo?

Sasuke pareció franco en su sorpresa.

\- ¿De veras? -preguntó.

\- Por supuesto que sí -respondí- ¿Qué mejor compañía podría tener? Es un viaje largo y además quisiera presentarte a mis amigos.

\- ¿A dónde iríamos? -preguntó, entusiasmado.

\- A Iwagakure.

\- ¡Iwagakure!— exclamó, dichoso- Nunca he estado allí. Me encantaría ir contigo, Sakura.

\- Magnífico -respondí- Ve haciendo los preparativos necesarios. Imagino que tendrás asuntos pendientes en el taller y con tu familia.

\- Nada que pueda anteponerse a algo tan maravilloso como acompañarte a Iwagakure -dijo- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaríamos allá?

\- Al menos un mes -respondí- ¿Crees que puedas venir?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Esto es estupendo, Sakura. Ir de viaje contigo... Me haces muy feliz -dijo él, sonriendo y dándome un abrazo.

" _Hipócrita_ ", pensé.

Nos despedimos besándonos en ambas mejillas y entré. Subí a la segunda planta para asegurarme de que Sasuke se hubiese marchado. La próxima vez que viniese por mi casa no hallaría respuesta y continuaría siendo así hasta mi regreso, después que Temari y yo hubiésemos encontrado a Shikamaru.

Cuando vi a Sasuke doblar la esquina, me di la vuelta y avancé por el corredor. Temari estaba esperándome en su habitación.

\- ¿Qué tal la cena? -preguntó. Había estado empacando los vestidos que le había dado. Como era tan pequeña y menuda, le quedaban perfectamente bien a pesar de su embarazo.

\- Satisfactoria -respondí- Sasuke cree que voy a llevarlo conmigo a Iwagakure en dos semanas. Eso lo tendrá confundido unos cuantos días. Para ese entonces, tú y yo ya estaremos muy lejos.

\- Espero que eso distraiga también a los **Vampyr** -dijo Temari- Son muy sagaces y parecen saberlo todo.

\- Estamos obrando lo mejor que podemos -dije— Y tenemos que ir en busca de Shikamaru.

\- Kami-sama quiera que podamos encontrarlo pronto...

\- Así será -dije, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro- No regresaremos sin él.

\- No tengo cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, Sakura -dijo.

\- Y yo tampoco tengo palabras para expresar hasta qué punto conocerte ha sido una bendición para mí, Temari –dije- No tienes nada qué agradecer.

Temari estaba dichosa de poder ir en busca de su amado gitano. Nos dimos las buenas noches con un abrazo y nos fuimos a dormir. Aunque estaba algo inquieta por nuestra salida a la madrugada, no me tardé mucho en conciliar el sueño. Todo estaba preparado.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"L'Amour"** empieza y termina acá, como vieron fue algo corta al igual que unas anteriores, además de que a partir de acá **TERMINA LA TERCER PARTE DE LA HISTORIA,** además de que **Sasori** hará poco más acto de su presencia de manera no muy recurrente pero igual será de manera algo más directa, así que calmadas todas! Y dentro de poco se presentará de forma oficial en la historia.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina** , **Obito, Madara, Minato, Orochimaru,** **Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shino, Chouji, Kankuro.**

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	27. Capítulo 27: El viaje parte 1

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. De ahora en adelante **Sasori** Empieza a aparecer en lo que queda de historia, sé que demoró mucho y esto esta que termina pero no es tan malo, al fin nuestro pelirrojo se presenta oficialmente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: El viaje parte 1.**

Kakuzu, Temari y yo iniciamos el viaje alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada. Hacía bastante frío y, por fortuna, nos habíamos asegurado de llevar buenos abrigos y varias mantas. Las calles estaban desiertas cuando salimos de Sunagakure rumbo a las montañas, y confiaba en que nadie nos hubiese visto subir los baúles al coche. La hija de Kakuzu había quedado encargada de la casa. Si se presentaba Sasuke, le diría que yo había tenido que adelantar mi viaje a Iwagakure y que regresaría a Sunagakure en un mes.

No dejé ningún nombre o dirección de contacto: bastaría con que él y sus secuaces viajaran a Iwagakure mientras que Temari y yo realizábamos otro recorrido. Recé para que nuestro viaje fuese seguro y sin percances y, sobre todo, para que nuestros enemigos no pudiesen rastrearnos tendríamos que atravesar las montañas para llegar al campamento de los gitanos y estaríamos en una posición de gran vulnerabilidad.

Kakuzu estaba nervioso. A pesar de que el clima había mejorado bastante en la ciudad y de que la primavera estaba a punto de llegar, no sería igual en las montañas. Estaríamos a merced del clima, y esto no era algo que agradara mucho a mi cauteloso cochero.

Era un día oscuro. Aunque no parecía que fuese a llover, el cielo estaba nublado y el aire bastante húmedo. Me acurruqué en mi rincón de la parte posterior del coche y traté de dormir un poco. El ritmo con que Kakuzu guiaba a los caballos era estable, Temari estaba a cargo de mostrarnos el camino y, a pesar de los nervios que sentía, la fatiga acumulada de los días anteriores se había apoderado de mí. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fueron las casas de Sunagakure haciéndose cada vez más pequeñas detrás de nosotros.

Soñé que estaba en Konoha no tōjō. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco que había pertenecido a mi madre en otras épocas, caía una tempestad de los mil demonios y mi ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Aunque estaba mojándome con el agua que el viento arrastraba hacia dentro del edificio, no me inmutaba: continuaba de pie frente al ventanal, con las manos apoyadas en el alfeizar y la vista clavada en el bosque.

De repente lo veía: su silueta oscura se recortaba contra la maleza. Era un jinete vestido de negro. Estaba emparamado y tenía la mirada clavada en mí. Súbitamente, un relámpago iluminaba su rostro.

\- ¡ **Vampyr**! -grité, despertando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Temari, aterrorizada, desde el otro extremo del coche.

\- ¡He soñado con él, Temari! -exclamé, temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Con quién? -preguntó ella, con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¡El merodeador de Konoha no tōjō! ¡El amante de Karin! -dije, sintiendo que las palabras se me helaban en la boca.

\- ¿Neji Hyuga? -preguntó ella, dándose la bendición.

\- No, Temari -balbucí- No era Neji. Era otro **Vampyr**... ¡Vi su rostro! ¡Me estaba mirando! Temari, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Afuera caía una tormenta igual a la de mi sueño. El pobre Kakuzu estaba empapándose y varias goteras se filtraban adentro de la calesa.

\- ¡Dios mío! -dije- ¡Ha caído la noche!

Temari estaba lívida. Mi sueño la había dejado verdaderamente asustada.

\- No quise despertarte, Sakura -dijo- Dormías tan plácidamente... Kakuzu y yo comimos algo hace un par de horas.

\- Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido? No puede haber sido tanto... apenas si he cerrado y vuelto a abrir los ojos...

\- Sakura... Ya estamos en las montañas.

No bien Temari hubo terminado de pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras, un rayo cayó muy cerca de donde estábamos, haciendo temblar la tierra y, con ella, también al coche ¡Doce horas! ¡Las montañas! Mi corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes.

\- ¡Kakuzu! -grité, pegándome al vidrio que nos separaba de él- ¿No sería mejor que parásemos? ¡Debes meterte al coche con nosotras!

\- ¡Sería una locura detenernos ahora, señorita! -respondió el anciano cochero desde su asiento- ¡No tendríamos dónde amarrar los caballos! ¡Con lo asustados que están, arrastrarían el coche a su merced! ¡Podríamos caer por un precipicio!

Tirité dentro de mis cobijas. El aire frío se colaba por entre las rendijas del coche, calándome hasta los huesos. Tomé un trago del brandy que había puesto en el cesto de los víveres y, abriendo la pequeña ventana delantera, saqué la mano para ofrecerle la botella a Kakuzu.

\- ¡Ahora no, señorita Sakura! -dijo él, tratando de mantenerse erguido en su puesto- ¡Si aflojo las riendas perderé el control!

El camino era extremadamente escarpado y miles de pequeñas rocas se deslizaban debajo de nosotros. El coche dio dos saltos bruscos, lanzándome de vuelta a mi asiento. Tuve que incorporarme para cerrar la ventana de nuevo.

\- ¡Tengo miedo, Temari! -dije.

Estaba sufriendo en especial por Kakuzu. Sus viejos huesos no estaban para soportar tales penurias.

\- Recemos para que amaine esta tempestad -dijo Temari.

Traté de elevar una plegaria en voz alta, pero me fue imposible: los dientes me castañeteaban; estaba tiritando de pies a cabeza. Temari tomó varios sorbos de Brandy y me devolvió la botella.

\- Bebe -me dijo- Lo necesitas ¡Estás temblando más que ninguno de nosotros!

Era cierto. La pesadilla que había tenido me había dejado aterrada y a esto se sumaba el frío en medio del que había despertado. Recibí la botella de manos de Temari y bebí largamente, sintiendo que el alcohol me quemaba por dentro. Me sentaba bien.

\- ¿Mejor? -preguntó Temari.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

\- Entonces bebe un poco más -me aconsejó.

La obedecí sin reparos. Cuando menos lo pensé, me di cuenta de que había acabado con casi todo el licor.

\- ¡Pero mira nada más cuánto he bebido! -exclamé, mientras el coche daba otro tumbo.

\- No importa -dijo Temari, sonriendo- Tenemos dos botellas más.

Poco a poco el alcohol comenzó a calentarme, al tiempo que el miedo que sentía menguaba. Aunque no podía borrar de mi mente la pesadilla que había tenido, el brandy había hecho su efecto: me había embriagado, dejándome bastante aturdida.

Descorrí la cortina y miré hacia fuera: todo estaba oscuro, exceptuando las cumbres más elevadas de las montañas que nos rodeaban, que quedaban iluminadas intermitentemente por los relámpagos.

Avanzamos más o menos una hora más hasta que, finalmente, empezó a escampar. La lluvia había dejado un buen charco dentro del coche y Kakuzu estaba emparamado. Me incliné hacia delante y abrí la ventana que nos comunicaba con él.

\- ¡Kakuzu! -dije- ¿Quieres parar ahora?

\- ¡No, gracias, señorita! -respondió él, sin desacelerar- ¡Quiero salir de esta zona lo antes posible!

\- ¡Pero debes secarte! -grité.

\- ¡Ya me secará el viento! -dijo él.

Una ráfaga de aire helado me azotó el rostro.

\- Además. . -continuó él- ¡quién sabe qué clase de bestias hambrientas pueda haber en estos parajes! ¡No es un buen lugar para detenernos!

\- Kakuzu tiene razón -dijo Temari- ¡Los **Vampyr** podrían estar cerca!

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho la señorita? -preguntó Kakuzu, volteando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¡He dicho que los **Vampyr** podrían estar cerca! -respondió Temari, acercándose a la ventana para que Kakuzu pudiese escucharla.

\- ¡ **Vampyr**!-gritó Kakuzu, con el rostro desfigurado por el terror- ¡Señorita! ¿Por qué los menciona usted?

Quise que Temari guardara silencio, pero ya era muy tarde para detenerla.

\- ¿Qué no lo sabe? ¡Los **Vampyr** andan tras nosotros!

En ese momento, el coche tropezó con algo. La fuerza del impacto lo sacudió con violencia, haciendo que la portezuela contra la que había estado recostada se abriera. El coche se meneaba de un lado al otro con tal ímpetu que me arrojó primero contra la ventanilla del lado opuesto del compartimiento y luego de nuevo hacia la puerta que se abría y cerraba a merced del movimiento. Traté de asirme del asiento pero el coche dio un salto aún más brusco que el anterior y salí despedida del vehículo. Lo último que escuché fue la voz de Temari gritando mi nombre.

Volé por los aires y luego caí sobre el suelo, pero el impulso me arrastró montaña abajo sin que yo pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Todo ocurrió tan pronto que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar: rodaba a merced de la inclinación del terreno, golpeándome con cuantas rocas y ramas me encontraba. Por más que trataba de detener el curso de mi caída, la tierra estaba tan resbalosa que todos mis esfuerzos eran inútiles. Al fin las viejas raíces de un árbol frenaron mi descenso con un estrellón y, por instinto, me agarré de ellas.

Sentí el vacío debajo de mis pies. Mis brazos, extendidos por encima de mi cabeza, estaban cediendo. Cuando me atreví a abrir los ojos, tuve que volver a cerrarlos de inmediato: mi cuerpo había quedado colgando sobre un abismo, y mi única salvación eran las gruesas y húmedas raíces que mis manos sujetaban. Una muda exclamación salió de mi boca.

Enfoqué la mirada en las raíces y me balanceé intentando impulsarme hacia arriba, pero mi mano derecha resbaló y por poco pierdo mi único soporte. Me aferré a la madera mojada de nuevo y me concentré en no soltarla. Estaba demasiado lejos de la pendiente como para tratar de buscar cualquier otro punto de apoyo, ya fuera con las manos o con los pies. Volví a mirar esa oscura infinidad que se extendía debajo de mis pies y gemí: allá abajo me esperaba una muerte segura.

Mis dedos comenzaron a aflojarse y una pesada resignación se apoderó de mí: en pocos segundos caería dentro de las entrañas de aquel precipicio que me tragaría, haciéndome suya para siempre. Cerré los ojos y entregué mi alma a Kami-sama, deslizándome un par de centímetros hacia ese fondo invisible. Al fin tuve que soltarme. Sentí el tirón del vacío y lancé un grito.

Entonces algo me agarró del brazo, impidiendo que cayese en las profundidades del despeñadero. Por el mismo terror del momento tardé en darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo supe que algo me halaba hacia arriba con rapidez, tomándome primero del brazo y luego envolviendo mi torso. Yo me aferré a ese algo sin siquiera pensarlo y, en menos de una fracción de segundo, mis pies estaban tocando la tierra.

¿Estaría viva de verdad? Inhalé con dificultad y dejé salir el aire lentamente, confirmando lo que tanto trabajo me costaba creer: estaba a salvo. En ese momento supe que lo que me estaba sujetando era una persona. Mis párpados se abrieron y vislumbré un abrigo negro.

\- ¿Kakuzu? -balbucí débilmente.

\- No -respondió una voz masculina y profunda.

Elevé la mirada, recorriendo poco a poco la alta figura del hombre que me había sacado del abismo. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, por poco me desmayo: allí, ante mí, estaba el **Vampyr** de mi pesadilla. Era hermoso y temible a la vez. Su mirada me atravesaba como un puñal ardiente, hiriendo y encendiendo mi alma. Era el ser más fascinante con el que me hubiese encontrado jamás.

Estaba jadeando, fuese ya a causa del pánico, ya por una avidez hasta entonces para mí desconocida o por una mezcla de ambas. Me retenía contra su cuerpo con ambos brazos y podía percibir su sed, sus ansias de clavar en mi piel los colmillos que aún no me había enseñado. Sus labios estaban cerrados, insinuando una sonrisa. Presentí que podía saborear mi sangre antes de haberla probado.

Aquello que me estaba ocurriendo era inexplicable. Si no se hubiera acercado a mí, yo misma le habría ofrecido el cuello para que bebiese de mí cuanto deseara. Quería sentir esa fusión de pasión y dolor, estar aún más cerca de él, unirme a él, que mi sangre corriera por sus venas.

Deslizó una mano hasta la parte posterior de mi cabeza y se inclinó sobre mí, acercándose a mi sien, inspirando hondamente y recorriendo con sus labios el contorno de mi rostro sin apenas tocarme. Anticipé el momento en que por fin sentiría el contacto de su boca férvida contra la curva de mi cuello, rindiéndome ante él. Estaba tan perdida en el momento que no hizo gran diferencia para mí que hubiera posado sus labios sobre los míos.

Su presencia me dominaba por completo. Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados; estaba flotando en una masa de aire denso e incandescente que no sólo me envolvía sino que también me llenaba. Su cadencia era lenta, su beso era profundo. Me sentía invadida de calor, no podía hacer otra cosa que responder a lo que él hacía de la misma forma.

Mis brazos abarcaban el contorno de su cuerpo mientras que los suyos me ceñían contra él. Estaba suspendida en la eternidad del tiempo y no comprendía ni quería comprender, sólo quería dejarme ir y seguir experimentando esa maravillosa sensación, hasta entonces desconocida para mí. Había pasado largo rato cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos y el frío aire de la noche me acarició el rostro. Dejé escapar un suspiro y abrí los ojos, aún en un estado quimérico.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó él, mirándome.

Su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué me había besado el **Vampyr**? ¡ **Vampyr**! La palabra retumbó en mi mente como un rayo. Inmediatamente lo solté y di dos pasos hacia atrás, aterrorizada. Perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre la tierra mojada. El abismo estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Traté de incorporarme pero el miedo había entorpecido mis movimientos de tal forma que volví a caer. El **Vampyr** me miraba con lo que interpreté como sorpresa al tiempo que hacía ademán de acercarse de nuevo, extendiéndome su mano. Yo cogí mi crucifijo.

\- ¡Atrás! -grité, elevándolo hacia él.

Él pareció confundido. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la luna creciente iluminó su bello rostro pálido.

\- ¿Quién supones que soy? -preguntó.

Estaba tan asustada que no podía hablar.

\- ¿Crees que quiero matarte? -preguntó.

\- Se lo suplico... -balbucí con lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder terminar mi frase.

El **Vampyr** me dirigió una extraña mirada y soltó una risa sonora cuyo eco reverberó largo tiempo en las montañas que nos rodeaban. De repente pude ver algo que no había notado antes: un enorme crucifijo esmaltado colgaba de su cuello.

Me quedé muy quieta, sin saber cómo reaccionar ¿Sería real lo que estaba viendo? Él seguía riendo con soltura. No había afilados colmillos. Yo no entendía qué pasaba ¿No era, pues, el merodeador de Konoha no tōjō? Un corto mechón de rojo cabello ondulado cayó sobre su rostro, rozándolo a la altura del mentón. Luego me miró fijamente y, sonriendo, me preguntó:

\- ¿Para qué perdería el tiempo rescatándote una y otra vez si quisiera matarte, Sakura Haruno?

Su frase resonó en mis oídos una y otra vez.

\- ¿Akasuna? -balbucí, al fin.

Él dio un par de pasos hacia mí y volvió a ofrecerme su mano. Le pasé la mía. Estaba temblando.

\- Sasori Akasuna -dijo él, mientras me halaba hacia arriba- Al fin nos vemos... frente a frente.

Yo había perdido la voz. No podía ser cierto. No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban ni a lo que mis ojos veían.

\- ¿Sasori Akasuna? -pregunté torpemente, al tiempo que él volvía a ceñirme contra sí.

\- El mismo de siempre -respondió él- Por Kami-sama, estás temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- Hace mucho frío -respondí, bajando la mirada. Estaba muy nerviosa. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, demasiado pronto.

¡Sasori Akasuna! ¡Así que ése era su nombre! ¡Estaba frente a Akasuna, mi protector! ¡Y lo había besado! Sentí que los colores se asomaban a mi rostro. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese beso. Él pareció adivinar mis pensamientos.

\- Dime, Sakura ¿acostumbras besar así a todos los **Vampyr** que conoces?

Me sentí desfallecer de vergüenza. Indignada, me solté de su abrazo.

\- Yo... -comencé a decir.

Él se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo particular.

\- Tú... -dijo.

\- ¡Sólo te besé para salvar mi vida! -exclamé, virando el rostro hacia otro lado. Quería que la tierra se abriese y me tragase.

Sasori volvió a reír con fuerza.

\- ¡No me digas! –respondió- ¡Y yo que pensé que tal vez te agradaba aunque fuera un poco!

\- ¡Acababa de caer del coche y rodar precipicio abajo! -alegué- ¡No estaba en mis cabales!

\- ¡Tú nunca estás en tus cabales! -exclamó Sasori, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer serio, pero era obvio que estaba disfrutando de la situación- Aun así tengo que reconocer que, si hubiese tenido la intención de matarte, ese beso me habría hecho reconsiderar mis planes.

\- ¡Fuiste tú quien me besó a mí! -me defendí.

\- No parecías estar demasiado enfadada cuando lo hice -contestó.

\- ¡Nunca he besado a nadie antes! -exclamé, desesperada- ¿Cómo se supone que supiera qué ibas a hacer? ¿Sueles tú besar a todas las mujeres que conoces?

Sasori Akasuna abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Luego frunció el ceño y preguntó:

\- ¿Nunca has besado a nadie antes?

\- ¡No! -respondí.

De repente comprendí el error que había cometido ¿Por qué le había contado eso?

\- ¡No en estas circunstancias! -agregué.

Él apoyó el mentón en su dedo pulgar y, cubriéndose parcialmente los labios con el índice, subió las cejas.

\- Claro... -dijo. No había creído una sola de mis palabras.

\- ¡Es la verdad! -dije, pero él ya estaba sonriendo con plena satisfacción.

Necesitaba cambiar el tema de conversación pronto.

\- ¡Temari! -exclamé, recordando a mi amiga y a Kakuzu.

\- Tu amiga y el cochero están bien -dijo él- ¿Venía alguien más en el coche con vosotras?

Negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿De veras están bien? -pregunté.

\- Sí -respondió Sasori- ¿Cómo estás tú? ¡Llegaste hasta aquí rodando desde el camino!

\- La verdad, es que no siento nada -dije, tratando de moverme y verificar que no me hubiese roto ningún hueso.

\- Ya veremos en un par de horas. Es posible que aún no te duela nada por la misma conmoción -dijo él.

\- Al menos puedo estar de pie -dije- ¿Qué ocurrió con mis acompañantes?

\- El coche perdió una rueda. Se pararon al lado del camino. Están buscándote como locos.

\- ¡Llévame con ellos, por favor! -le pedí.

\- Vamos -dijo, y me tomó por la cintura, impulsándome colina arriba.

Hubiera querido soltarme por simple orgullo pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacer nada. Me dejé guiar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? -volvió a preguntar.

\- Buscamos al esposo de Temari. Los **Vampyr** andan tras él y otro de los cofres de plata, como el que le robaste a Yahiko Uzumaki.

Estaba hablando sin pensar. Me costaba trabajo concentrarme en tales circunstancias. De repente, mil preguntas acudieron a mi mente. Temí que Sasori fuese a desaparecer de nuevo sin contestar una sola de ellas, y me aferré a él.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -le pregunté, elevando el rostro.

\- Busco otro cofre de plata.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre me salvas? -le pregunté, deteniéndome y mirándolo a los ojos.

Eran ojos indescriptibles, cafés y amielados a la vez, que cambiaban de tonalidad dependiendo de la luz. En ese momento tenían un matiz que se acercaba más al color avellana que a ningún otro color. No supe explicarme a mí misma qué era eso que sentía cuando mis ojos se cruzaban con los suyos.

\- Los gitanos dirían que es el destino -respondió.

Respiré profundamente.

\- Y tú, ¿qué dirías? -le pregunté. Aún en medio de mi confusión, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios cómo era que siempre estaba tan cerca cuando yo me encontraba en peligro.

\- Yo diría que es…

No dijo nada más.

\- ¿Sí? -insistí.

\- Eso mismo. El destino -dijo él.

¿Había pensado en decir algo diferente?

\- ¿Buscamos a tus amigos? -preguntó.

\- Sí -respondí- Pero... por favor... no vayas a desaparecer de nuevo. Al menos no antes que hayamos conversado. Te lo suplico.

El pareció pensarlo, pero al fin dijo:

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Me lo aseguras? -pregunté, dudando de sus palabras.

\- Te lo prometo, Sakura Haruno.

\- Gracias... Sasori Akasuna -respondí con timidez. Era extraño pronunciar su nombre.

" _Sasori Akasuna_ ", pensé. La luna nos bañaba con su luz. Al fin conocía a mi protector. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Akasuna, el autor de las notas misteriosas, me guiaba a través de esas agrestes montañas llenas de peligros y yo no hubiese querido estar en ningún otro lugar.

\- ¿Quién eres, Sasori Akasuna? -me encontré preguntándole.

\- Ésa es una larga historia. Será mejor que te la cuente una vez hayamos salido de aquí.

\- Cómo... ¿Cómo me encontraste? -balbucí.

\- Cuando tus acompañantes comenzaron a gritar tu nombre, me dije que no era posible que otra vez se tratase de ti. De todos modos, corrí montaña abajo. Al parecer tienes la habilidad de meterte en apuros cada vez que yo estoy cerca.

Hubiese querido bromear pero ese momento era tan importante para mí que sólo podía ser sincera:

\- No tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, Sasori.

Deseé haber podido decir más, pero la verdad era que siempre me quedaría corta en agradecimientos en lo que a Akasuna concerniera.

\- Llámame Sasori -respondió- No hay nada que agradecer. Creo que, en el fondo, lo he disfrutado.

\- ¿Qué has disfrutado? -pregunté, desconcertada. Si mal no recordaba, él había estado bastante enfadado conmigo en su última carta por haber tenido que salvarme.

\- Sacarte de precipicios, arrancarte de las garras de los **Vampyr**. Ya sabes, todas esas pequeñas cosas del diario vivir. Creo que he llegado a acostumbrarme. Quizás, incluso, lo extrañaría si no siguiese ocurriendo. Ya me preguntaba cómo era que nuestros caminos no se habían cruzado de nuevo. Me sorprendía que estuvieras siendo en verdad tan prudente.

Tuve que sonreír.

\- Entonces... ¿casualmente te paseabas por las montañas en esta hermosa noche de tormenta, justo en este lugar, cuando viste mi coche? -pregunté, tragando en seco.

Sasori rio, pero sentí que su espalda se ponía tensa.

\- Estaba dándole de comer a mi caballo cuando escuché un coche acercándose. Me hice a un lado, escondiéndome entre los árboles, y esperé con la mirada fija en el camino. De repente, el coche perdió el control y ya sabes el resto de la historia.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas? ¿Cómo sabías el camino a seguir para encontrar el campamento gitano?- pregunté.

Sasori inhaló profundamente.

\- No conozco el camino. Voy siguiendo a los **Vampyr** -respondió.

\- Entonces, ¿nos llevan ventaja? -pregunté, súbitamente aterrorizada.

¿Qué ocurriría si encontraban a Shikamaru antes que nosotros?

\- Me temo que sí -dijo.

Instintivamente, ambos apuramos el paso. No tardamos mucho en llegar de vuelta al camino. Podía escuchar a Kakuzu y a Temari llamándome a lo lejos.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! -grité, y comencé a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de sus voces. Sasori seguía a mi lado.

Noté que era muy ágil: sus movimientos eran rápidos y armónicos, como los de un lobo. No parecía correr sino más bien deslizarse sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Sakura! -gritó Temari en cuanto me vio aparecer.

Nos echamos la una en brazos de la otra.

\- ¡Gracias a Kami-sama! ¡Qué susto nos has dado! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó.

\- Después de caer del coche, rodé montaña abajo ¡Quedé colgando del abismo, Temari! Pero estoy bien, no me duele nada. Creo que no me he hecho ningún daño gracias a Sasori -dije, mirándolo y sintiendo que me sonrojaba un poco.

\- ¡Abismo! Sakura, ¡Pudiste haber muerto! -exclamó Temari- ¿De veras estás bien?

\- Sí, eso creo -respondí.

\- ¡Estás completamente cubierta de barro! -dijo ella, sonriendo y llorando al tiempo- ¡Gracias a los cielos! No sé qué ocurrió, el coche dio un salto y de repente tú ya no estabas allí ¡No sabes la angustia que hemos pasado! ¡Gracias por rescatar a mi amiga, señor...!

\- Sasori. Para servirle -dijo él, inclinando su cabeza hacia Temari.

Se veía hermoso. Hubo un breve silencio. Mi amiga estaba atónita.

\- Temari, éste es Sasori Akasuna la persona que se empeña en rescatarme de las situaciones más peligrosas -dije.

\- ¿Akasuna? -balbució Temari.

\- Encantado -dijo Sasori, tomando su mano y besándola.

\- ¿El Akasuna de las cartas misteriosas? -preguntó ella, estupefacta.

\- Veo que soy famoso -dijo Sasori, sonriendo.

\- Pero... ¿cómo...? -comenzó a preguntar mi amiga.

\- Es una larga historia... -dijimos Sasori y yo al unísono.

\- Debemos darnos prisa. Los **Vampyr** van rumbo al campamento-dijo Sasori a Temari.

La joven palideció.

\- Tenemos que ponernos en marcha de inmediato -agregó él- ¿Saben cómo llegar?

\- Sí -dijo Temari- Conozco el camino de memoria.

\- Maravilloso -dijo Sasori.

Sasori ayudó a Kakuzu a ponerle la rueda de nuevo al coche y se acomodó en el asiento del cochero, enviando a Kakuzu a descansar en el compartimiento. El anciano aceptó a regañadientes pero yo sabía que en el fondo se alegraba de poder refugiarse del viento un rato. Sasori había traído su caballo, un corcel azabache de crines plateadas, y lo había sujetado al coche después de cargar su equipaje junto con el nuestro en la parte trasera del vehículo. Pronto emprendimos la marcha.

Temari seguía siendo nuestra guía y le daba instrucciones a Sasori a través de la ventana. Yo tomé mi pañuelo, que se había emparamado con la lluvia y las sacudidas, e intenté limpiarme el barro de la cara lo mejor que pude. No podía dejar de mirar a Akasuna a través de la pequeña ventana que nos separaba.

¡Así que él era el merodeador de Konoha no Tōjō! ¡Todo el tiempo había pensado que el hombre que había visto desde mi habitación del internado esa tarde de lluvias torrenciales era el amante de Karin, nada menos y nada más que un **Vampyr**! ¡Y ahora resultaba que se trataba de Sasori! ¡Y yo que llevaba años creyendo que jamás había visto el rostro de mi protector! Tenía tantas preguntas.

Lo veía de medio perfil cuando se volvía para escuchar a Temari. En verdad era guapísimo, pero su belleza residía más en sus gestos y en su expresión que en sus facciones, siendo éstas de por sí regulares y armónicas. Más allá de todo, era atrayente y masculino. Su nariz tenía un pequeño desnivel después del puente; un arco sutil que le daba carácter. Sus cejas se elevaban ligeramente en la mitad y luego volvían a descender, haciéndose más delgadas al final. El contorno de su rostro era angular; los músculos de sus mejillas permanecían tensos, acentuando la firme línea del mentón.

Aunque estaba rasurado, una sombra de barba poblada se percibía a través de la piel translúcida. Su rostro quedaba parcialmente cubierto con las suaves ondas de pelo que el viento de las montañas revolvía. Lo llevaba por la barbilla; parecía que hubiese crecido al natural. El color de su cabello, al igual que el de sus ojos, era hermoso, su cabello muy rojizo que adiviné podía llegar a verse bastante brillante a plena luz del sol.

Noté que tenía una cicatriz casi imperceptible sobre el extremo izquierdo de los labios, que eran más bien delgados. Tal cicatriz no era defecto alguno, sólo una pequeña marca blanca vertical que destacaba el tenue tinte rosa de su boca. Sus ojos profundos brillaban cuando la luz de la luna de tormenta los tocaba. Eran ojos perspicaces e inteligentes; los ojos de un hombre de percepciones rápidas y precisas. Sólo sus ojeras y la palidez de su tez daban muestra de algún cansancio: la apariencia de Sasori Akasuna era la de un ser vivaz cuyo temperamento se veía reflejado en cada uno de sus gestos.

Su espalda era amplia a la altura de los hombros, pero luego se hacía estrecha al descender hacia la cintura. Aunque el abrigo que llevaba era bastante grueso, la delgadez de Sasori era evidente: era un hombre de constitución fuerte que, de no llevar un estilo de vida muy agitado, habría sido un poco más robusto. A pesar de ser tan alto, sus movimientos tenían una cualidad suelta que hacían ver su cuerpo cómodo y relajado todo el tiempo. Sus manos blancas y bien formadas llevaban las riendas de los caballos con maestría a gran velocidad; no había dudas de que era un hombre sumamente hábil. A pesar de que era Temari quien le indicaba qué rumbo tomar, Sasori parecía conocer esos remotos parajes a la perfección, como una criatura de la noche. Me pregunté cuántas veces los habría recorrido siguiendo al enemigo.

Estaba fascinada. Me pregunté si, una vez pasado el impacto de haberlo conocido, sería capaz de hablarle sin timidez, y supe que sería difícil... más aún después de haberlo besado ¡Sasori Akasuna me había dado mi primer beso! Hubiese deseado poder mentirme a mí misma; decirme que le había correspondido de tal forma por la confusión del momento, pero lo cierto era que Sasori Akasuna ejercía una atracción mágica sobre mí, superando todas las fantasías que hubiese tenido acerca de él antes de conocerlo.

Esa sombra de mis sueños, ese ser borroso que creía presentir en todos los lugares a donde iba durante años había tomado la forma de un hombre real, tan magnífico como lo había imaginado, pero aún más interesante: estaba vivo, moviéndose con fiereza y respirando frente a mí.

Bendije la buena fortuna que había tenido al salir despedida fuera del coche. De no haber sido así, tal vez nunca lo habría conocido. Tuve la certeza de que Sasori habría seguido evitando hablarme o mostrarme su rostro si hubiese podido hacerlo. Sólo una situación tan extrema como la que acabábamos de vivir lo habría forzado a presentarse ante mis ojos ¿Por qué? Quise pasarme al asiento del conductor junto a él y preguntárselo de inmediato, pero para eso tendríamos que parar el coche y no había tiempo que perder.

Kakuzu se había quedado dormido junto a mí. Yo había puesto una frazada seca sobre él, y ahora roncaba plácidamente. Me sentí culpable por haberlo arrastrado a un viaje tan peligroso; debía haber contratado a un cochero más joven y fuerte. El pobre había estado a punto de tener un ataque al corazón cuando se había enterado de que los **Vampyr** estaban tras nosotros. Y luego, al saber que en realidad nos llevaban la delantera y nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar que ellos.

Temari estaba concentrada en la oscuridad del camino, parecía saber exactamente a dónde nos llevaba y su seguridad me tranquilizaba. En realidad, el hecho de que Sasori estuviese con nosotros me hacía sentir casi invulnerable. Más allá de que hubiese sido capaz de sacarme de las situaciones más peligrosas en ya tres ocasiones, estaba la profunda confianza que me inspiraba. Era como si su presencia protegiese a quienes estuvieran con él. Además, tenía dominio sobre las circunstancias, o al menos ésa era la impresión que daba ¿De veras era él, Akasuna, la persona que tanto había anhelado conocer? De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza y sus ojos, entonces cafés, me alcanzaban. Parecían decir: " _Yo también sé que tú estás allí_ ".

Me ponía nerviosa y feliz. También me sentía en extremo consciente de lo mal que debía verme, con el vestido hecho jirones y cubierta de barro de pies a cabeza: Si bien Sasori era mi héroe, yo definitivamente no debía ser su princesa encantada, sino más bien su rana de pantano. Intenté peinarme con los dedos, procurando que él no lo notase. Era inútil: el lodo seco no me permitía separar un mechón del otro. Al final me rendí y traté de recogerme todo el pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza con varias horquillas que habían quedado pegadas a algunas hebras a pesar de la caída.

Me había limpiado la cara, el cuello y las manos, pero de todas formas me sentía espantosa, como debía ser una criatura salida de algún cuento de fantasmas. Bueno, en realidad, lo era. Todos estábamos viviendo una pesadilla. Me puse la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza para tapar lo que pudiera de mi pelo y rostro. Deseé tener a mano mi hábito de monje para ponérmelo encima de la ropa. Las mangas de mi vestido se habían roto, dejando al descubierto un hombro y parte del brazo.

Las faldas se habían descosido y ahora ostentaban una apertura que subía hasta la altura de la rodilla. Las demás cobijas estaban mojadas, así que me acomodé lo mejor que pude y esperé. Pasaron varias horas en las que Sasori no paró más que para dejar que los caballos bebieran algo del agua que había quedado recogida en algunos baches del camino, hasta que al fin amaneció. Habíamos iniciado el descenso hacía rato ya, y una planicie se divisaba muy a lo lejos.

\- Pronto llegaremos -dijo Temari, sonriendo.

Sasori aceleró el paso y seguimos andando. Kakuzu se había despertado y entre él y yo dispusimos algunas cosas para comer. Sasori dijo no tener hambre, así que no nos detuvimos. Aceptó algunos tragos de vino, nada más. Sólo Temari y Kakuzu comieron porque yo tampoco fui capaz de probar bocado.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"El viaje"** empieza acá, como verán será algo corta al igual que unas anteriores, además de que a partir de acá **EMPIEZA** **LA CUARTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA,** además de que **Sasori** se presenta de forma oficial en la historia de una buena vez para los que pensaban que no llegaría nunca, acá lo tenemos por fin y no se irá!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina, Obito, Madara, Minato, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Shino, Chouji, Kankuro _,_ Zetsu, Kisame, Kurama, Tenten, Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Rock Lee.**

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	28. Capítulo 28: El viaje parte 2

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. De ahora en adelante **Sasori** Empieza a aparecer en lo que queda de historia, sé que demoró mucho y esto esta que termina pero no es tan malo, al fin nuestro pelirrojo se presenta oficialmente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: El viaje parte 2.**

Cuando el sol estaba justo sobre nosotros, Temari anunció que habíamos alcanzado el lugar donde debíamos dejar el coche. Sasori frenó los caballos, metiendo la calesa adentro del bosque para que quedase oculta a la vista.

\- Tendremos que caminar desde aquí pues la maleza es muy espesa-dijo Temari.

\- ¿Les importaría si me quedo aquí, cuidando del coche y los caballos? -preguntó Kakuzu, tartamudeando.

\- Creo que es una muy buena idea, Kakuzu -respondí.

El buen hombre suspiró aliviado: quería estar tan lejos de los **Vampyr** como fuese posible. Sasori tomó su equipaje, que no consistía en más que un pequeño maletín, y yo saqué un chal ligero de mi baúl. Temari tomó uno de los tres cestos de víveres que habíamos llevado y emprendimos la marcha

\- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar al campamento? -preguntó Sasori, y por primera vez noté que tenía un acento japonés diferente.

\- Llegaremos en unas cuatro horas si nos damos prisa -respondió Temari.

\- ¿Ambas tienen fuerzas suficientes? -nos preguntó.

\- Sí -dijo Temari.

Yo asentí. No quería que Sasori me mirara ni de casualidad.

\- Continuemos, entonces -dijo él- Espero que nuestros enemigos, hayan tomado el camino más largo.

\- No creo que nadie que no sea gitano conozca el camino por el que os he traído hasta aquí. Debemos tener la ventaja- dijo Temari.

Recé porque así fuera. Los tres nos internamos en el bosque. Temari llevaba la delantera, haciendo de guía una vez más. Sasori la seguía muy de cerca y yo a él.

\- ¿Te duele algo, Sasori? -me preguntó él.

\- No, nada -respondí yo- creo que todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera me hice daño. Por fortuna, el terreno estaba blando por las lluvias e hizo las veces de colchón.

\- Sí. Por fortuna. Si no hubiese llovido, dudo que hubieras sobrevivido semejante caída... -dijo él.

Habíamos caminado ya un par de horas y el calor y la humedad se hacían sentir dentro del bosque. No tuve otro remedio que quitarme la capa que me cubría para refrescarme un poco.

\- Necesito parar a tomar agua -dijo Temari- Hay un río muy cerca de aquí. Seguidme.

Ambos la obedecimos sin rechistar. Temari hizo un giro hacia la izquierda y, después de atravesar dos pequeñas colinas, llegamos hasta el río. Sus aguas eran cristalinas y no parecía ser muy caudaloso. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de meterme en él y, mientras Sasori y Temari bebían de sus aguas, yo me quité las botas y las medias y me zambullí, vestida como estaba. Cuando saqué la cabeza de nuevo me encontré con las miradas de mis acompañantes, quienes tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¡Por Kami-sama, mujer! ¿Qué haces? -gritó Sasori desde la orilla.

\- ¡Necesitaba lavarme! -respondí. Mis pies tocaban las piedras del fondo. No era muy profundo.

\- ¡Estas corrientes son traicioneras! -dijo Sasori- ¡Será mejor que salgas ahora mismo!

Pude soltarme los cabellos y sacudirlos dentro del agua para desprender el barro que se les había pegado mientras me movía de nuevo hacia la orilla. Salí del río regando agua por todas partes. Temari rio.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos seguir! -dijo.

\- Tú sí que estás loca, Sakura Haruno -dijo Sasori- ¿Alguna vez piensas en lo que haces?

\- Siempre -le respondí, escurriendo las faldas de mi vestido. Podía estar emparamada, pero al menos estaba limpia.

Recogí mis botas, la capa y el chal, y me dispuse a seguir a Temari. Sasori tenía la mirada fija en mí. Sus ojos tenían una tonalidad café muy clara en ese momento.

\- ¿Sí? -le pregunté.

\- Nada -dijo él- Iba a sugerir que te calzaras de nuevo, pero no sé qué utilidad tendría que lo hicieras, ahora que lo pienso bien. Ya se te ocurrirá hacer alguna otra cosa que te ponga en un peligro mayor que andar descalza por el bosque.

Yo me detuve y suspiré.

\- ¿Sabías que eres como un viejo regañón, Sasori Akasuna? -le pregunté, mirándolo de frente.

La sangre acudió a sus pálidos labios haciéndolos ver muy rojos de repente, resaltando la pequeña cicatriz que los surcaba.

\- ¿Viejo regañón? -preguntó, abriendo los ojos y arqueando las cejas.

\- Sí -dije yo, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

\- Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando tengas a Neji Hyuga cerca -respondió, fingiendo hablar muy en serio, pero era evidente que sólo estaba un poco fastidiado.

\- Eso no va a ocurrirme -respondí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello? -preguntó.

\- Porque tú estás conmigo -dije, y en verdad lo creía así.

Me pareció que Sasori se había sonrojado un poco.

\- No te fíes demasiado de mis habilidades, Sakura -dijo él, y de nuevo su acento me pareció especial- Nuestros enemigos son muy poderosos.

\- Estoy consciente de ello. Oye... ¿De dónde eres, Sasori? -le pregunté, esperando no estar siendo indelicada. Quería saciar pronto mi curiosidad en todo lo que a él se refiriese.

\- Soy de Otogakure –respondió- Bueno, nací en Otogakure, aunque mi padre era de Sunagakure.

Eso explicaba su acento.

\- Mis padres también eran de Sunagakure -dije- Ambos murieron cuando yo era aún muy pequeña.

\- Lo sé -dijo él.

\- ¿Lo sabes? -pregunté, extrañada. ¿Cómo iba a saber algo semejante?

\- Yo... -dijo él.

\- ¿Sí? -pregunté. Nuestra conversación estaba poniéndose interesante.

\- Sé algunas cosas acerca de ti, por supuesto -dijo, aclarándose la garganta- Conozco tu nombre de familia. Sé quiénes son tus amigos. Sé que vives en Sunagakure. Comprenderás que era necesario que hiciese algunas averiguaciones acerca de ti, pues el enemigo parece estar rondándote siempre. Ha sido por los **Vampyr** que me he enterado de tantas cosas que de otra forma te concernirían sólo a ti.

\- Comprendo -dije.

Me sentí algo decepcionada. Hubiese querido que Sasori tuviese algún interés en mí aunque los **Vampyr** no estuviesen de por medio. Pero me dije que, tristemente, jamás habría sido el caso. La prueba estaba en que sólo hasta ahora se había dignado a hablarme.

\- ¿Por qué sólo hasta ahora te dejas ver? -le pregunté, al fin.

\- Eso no es cierto. Me viste una vez en Konoha no tōjō. Y cuando te saqué de la fiesta de Hyuga habríamos podido conversar largamente si yo no hubiese tenido que salir corriendo tras él y los suyos.

\- Sí, pero, ¿dónde estuviste todos estos años? Si sabías dónde vivía, ¿por qué nunca viniste a hablarme?

Sasori guardó silencio unos instantes. Apartó una rama para que yo pudiese pasar, y dijo:

\- No quería hacerlo.

Me arrepentí de habérselo preguntado. Por supuesto que no quería hacerlo. Habían pasado cuatro años y no había recibido ni siquiera una nota de su parte. Además, ¿por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? Él tenía una vida de la que yo nada sabía, y en la que yo no era más que otra de las personas atacadas por los **Vampyr** que él perseguía.

\- No porque no hubiese sido agradable para mí-continuó, de repente- sino porque pensé que estaría exponiéndote a un peligro aún mayor al hacerlo.

El corazón me latió con fuerza ¿Sería cierto?

\- ¿Cómo habrías podido ponerme en peligro tú a mí? -pregunté- ¡No has hecho más que salvarme!

\- Karin -dijo él.

\- ¿Sí? -pregunté, instándolo a continuar.

Sasori hizo una larga pausa.

\- Puede olerme. Sabe en dónde he estado -dijo, al fin.

Tuve que parar para mirarlo de frente. Era, en verdad, muy alto.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? -le pregunté, asustada.

\- Mi sangre corre por sus venas -dijo, haciendo a un lado el cuello de su camisa para enseñarme la cicatriz rosácea de dos colmillos en su piel.

No pude evitar estremecerme.

\- Tiene sus ventajas... -dijo él, sonriendo con sarcasmo- Yo también sé dónde ha estado ella. Es gracias a eso que puedo seguir a los malditos **Vampyr**.

\- ¡Sasori! ¡Sakura! -gritó Temari- ¡No se detengan! ¡Aún nos falta un buen trecho por recorrer!

\- Pero... ¿entonces tú no eres...? -pregunté, reanudando la marcha.

Sasori guardó un silencio sombrío que fue mucho más explícito que cualquier respuesta. Sentí que un escalofrío me recorría. Tuve que detenerme de nuevo.

\- ¡El **Simillimum** del padre Itachi! -exclamé, de repente- ¡Ésa es la solución!

\- ¿El **Simillimum**? -preguntó él- No sirve, Sakura. Ya lo he tomado en todas las diluciones posibles. Mi única esperanza es darle muerte a Karin Kyūketsuki.

\- Un momento... -dije, sintiéndome débil- ¿Quién es Karin Kyūketsuki? ¡Creí que nuestra enemiga era solo de nombre Karin!

Sasori sonrió, pero su sonrisa era triste.

\- Karin solo es uno de los nombres que emplea para vivir entre los mortales. Su verdadero nombre de familia es Kyūketsuki ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

\- ¡No! -respondí- ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía! No podría terminar de explicar cuánto me ha costado reunir cada pieza de información que he obtenido acerca de los **Vampyr** ¡y siento que aún no sé nada!

\- Algunos conocen a Karin Kyūketsuki como la _Condesa sangrienta_. Asesinó a más de seiscientas mujeres en Ketsueki antes de convertirse en **Vampyr** en 1614 -dijo Sasori, por toda respuesta.

La _condesa sangrienta_. Karin Kyūketsuki. El libro que Konan y yo habíamos encontrado en su baúl.

\- Ketsueki -dije.

\- El castillo de Ketsueki -dijo él- Tu castillo.

En ese momento sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir.

\- Mi... ¿Mi castillo? -pregunté, balbuciendo.

\- Por lo que veo, estás aún menos enterada de la situación de lo que pensé... -dijo él.

Tuve que buscar apoyo contra un árbol.

\- ¿Por qué creías que Karin andaba tras de ti? -preguntó Sasori. Sus ojos se veían anormalmente claros, casi dorados.

\- Creí que, simplemente, me odiaba -respondí.

\- Bueno, eso es bastante cierto. Karin te odia. Pero, en realidad, te ha seguido todos estos años porque el castillo de Ketsueki le pertenecía. Ha tratado de recuperarlo sin éxito durante más de dos siglos. Si no estoy mal, incluso contactó a tu abogado para quitártelo –dijo Sasori.

¡Así que ella era la señorita misteriosa cuyo abogado había llevado al señor Kakashi a la corte para quedarse con una de mis propiedades!

\- ¡No sabía que el castillo de Ketsueki estuviese entre mis propiedades! -exclamé.

\- Hace parte de la herencia que tus primos han estado tratando de arrebatarte. Sabes que están aliados con los **Vampyr** , ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo sé -respondí.

\- Bueno, pues... tu familia quiere tu dinero y los **Vampyr** quieren el mencionado castillo.

Ahora entendía aquella conversación de mis primos que Temari me había reportado. En ella hablaban de una propiedad de Ketsueki y de una posible boda entre Sasuke y yo.

\- Por mí, ¡los **Vampyr** pueden quedarse con lo que se les venga en gana con tal de que me dejen vivir en paz!

\- No sabes lo que dices, Sakura -dijo Sasori, apretando la mandíbula- Ese lugar es muy importante. En él hay una habitación a la que los **Vampyr** no pueden entrar: es la celda donde murió Karin. Está resguardada por una puerta Haruno que ni yo mismo he podido abrir.

\- Y... ¿para qué querrías tú abrir esa celda? -pregunté, pero comencé a intuir la respuesta antes que Sasori hablase.

\- El tercer cofre de plata -dijo él, tal como lo había supuesto- Necesito darle muerte a Karin -continuó- Debo reunir los cinco maderos de la _cruz Patriarcal_. Si no lo hago pronto, me convertiré en uno de ellos... para siempre.

Dicho esto, bajó la mirada. La cicatriz en su cuello palpitaba. Sasori Akasuna estaba sufriendo intensamente. Recordé el poema que el padre Itachi había logrado traducir del libro que narraba la crónica de la vida de Karin.

 _"Cinco son los pedazos que evocan su sufrimiento._

 _Grande fue el tormento que encerraba su pasión._

 _Al reunirse los cinco acabarán los lamentos._

 _Si atravesaran el fondo de su oscuro corazón."_

Quise llorar. Gracias a las palabras de Sasori, el acertijo al fin cobraba sentido para mí, el madero de la crucifixión había quedado impregnado del sufrimiento de Cristo y había sido transformado, por medio de un buen gitano, en cinco estacas que ahora debían ser reunidas para enviar a los **Vampyr** al infierno.

\- La _cruz Patriarcal_ debe ser restablecida a su forma original. Una vez sea así debo atravesar con ella el corazón de Karin –dijo Sasori.

La expresión de su rostro era inescrutable, pero sus ojos se habían oscurecido, y estaba transpirando profusamente.

\- Sasori ¿qué buscaba Karin aquella vez que revolvió mi habitación en Konoha no tōjō? -pregunté.

\- La clave para abrir la puerta Haruno del castillo de Ketsueki –dijo él, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano- Tal fue el motivo de que Karin se presentara en el internado. Supuso que la propietaria legal de su castillo también tendría en su poder la famosa clave. Por cierto: ésta debe estar escondida en algún lugar en alguna de tus propiedades.

\- Pero, si lo que desea en realidad es la clave para abrir la celda, ¿por qué se ha empeñado con tanto ahínco en adueñarse del castillo de nuevo?

\- Digamos que el castillo de Ketsueki tiene para ella un valor sentimental. Fue allí donde le entregó su alma al demonio.

\- Sasori, yo... -comencé a decir. Quería contarle que conocía la clave para abrir la puerta. Sabía que tenía que tratarse del papel que había encontrado dentro de aquel libro de cubierta roja en el palacete de Sunagakure.

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó él, pero su mente no estaba conmigo. Estaba luchando contra algo que era casi superior a sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué tienes? -le pregunté, asustada.

\- ¡Nada! -dijo él, ahogando un grito. Estaba temblando.

\- ¿Necesitas beber agua? Podemos volver al río... -sugerí.

\- ¡Cúbrete el cuello, por Kami-sama, mujer! -exclamó.

Entonces lo comprendí. Sasori tenía sed. Sed de sangre. Aterrorizada, deshice el chal tan pronto como pude y me lo puse alrededor del cuello y los hombros. Sasori había caído de rodillas. El pelo le cubría el rostro. Estaba cogiendo su crucifijo con ambas manos mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía con violencia.

\- Sangre de Cristo -dijo convulsamente- Aquí dentro... ¡por favor!

Estaba enseñándome su maletín. Lo abrí velozmente. Había varios frascos y botellas. Sasori metió su mano y sacó una botella de vidrio verde oscuro que se deslizó de entre sus dedos, cayendo sobre el césped. La tomé y la destapé, temblando a mi vez, mientras Sasori sumía el rostro en los cuencos de sus manos. Me arrodillé a su lado para darle de beber. Intenté hacer sus manos a un lado, pero él esquivó el contacto conmigo con violencia.

\- ¡No! -gritó- ¡No me mires! ¡Date la vuelta!

Sabía que sería una visión escalofriante. Aun así, Sasori estaba perdiendo todo dominio sobre sí y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de ayudarlo. Me puse de rodillas detrás de él y lo aferré por debajo del rostro con uno de mis brazos. Antes que él pudiese hacer nada, coloque la botella contra sus labios con la otra mano. Sentí que un espasmo recorría su cuerpo y me abracé a él con fuerza sin dejar de darle de beber de la botella.

Sasori lanzó un rugido que me estremeció hasta lo más profundo. Era un grito de verdadero dolor, como no había oído otro antes. El calor que surgía de él mientras se sacudía era tanto que me dio una idea de lo que estaba sintiendo. Pasaron varios minutos en los que supe que Sasori estaba experimentando lo que era quemarse en las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

\- ¡No me sueltes! -gimió- ¡No me sueltes!

Lo rodeé con ambos brazos asiendo aún la botella y me quedé pegada a él sin saber qué esperar, rezando para que Kami-sama aplacase su sufrimiento. Pasados varios minutos, sentí que sus músculos se aflojaban. Sasori exhaló antes de dejar que el peso de su cuerpo cayese sobre mí. Yo había hecho uso de todas mis fuerzas para sostenerlo todo ese tiempo. Estaba agotada.

Puse la botella a un lado y apoyé las manos sobre la tierra, sentándome y permitiendo que el cuerpo de Sasori se deslizara hasta mi regazo. Aparté los mechones húmedos de pelo rojizo que le cubrían el rostro y al fin me atreví a mirarlo: estaba bañado en sudor y lucía tan pálido como la muerte misma, pero respiraba. Abrió los párpados lentamente y sus lánguidos ojos cafés encontraron los míos.

\- Gracias, Sakura. No queda mucho tiempo -dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

Unos segundos después escuché la voz de Temari, llamándonos a través de la espesura.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Sasori! ¿Dónde estáis?

\- ¡Temari! -grité- ¡Aquí!

Hubo un rumor de pasos acercándose hacia donde nos encontrábamos. El espeso follaje se abrió y Temari apareció ante mí.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó, corriendo hacia nosotros y arrodillándose a mi lado.

\- Sasori fue atacado por Karin, Temari -respondí- Debe haber sido hace mucho, porque el **Simillimum** del padre Itachi no ha podido ayudarle. Se está transformando en uno de ellos poco a poco, como le ocurrió a Rin Nohara.

\- ¡Kami-sama! -exclamó ella con expresión de pánico, apartándose de Sasori con rapidez- ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- No lo sé, Temari. Estaba teniendo uno de esos ataques, tal como le ocurría a Rin y me pidió que le diese sangre de Cristo, pero creo que su estado sólo ha sido aplacado de forma temporal. Dice que su única salvación es matar a Karin, el **Vampyr** que lo atacó, y no queda mucho tiempo ¡Está sufriendo tanto! ¿Crees que puedas encontrar el campamento y después venir a buscarnos con Shikamaru o alguien de su familia? No creo que Sasori pueda seguir andando.

\- Claro que sí, Sakura -respondió. Noté que miraba a Sasori con temor- Regresaré por vosotros con Shikamaru.

Esperé que Temari pudiese, en efecto, reunirse con su amado.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá si el campamento ha sido levantado?

\- Si es así, volveré de inmediato -dijo- Pero sé que los gitanos aún están allí. Siento la presencia de mi esposo muy cerca de aquí.

\- Parte entonces -le dije- Y trata de recordar el lugar en donde estamos.

\- No te preocupes. No puedo extraviarme, llevo el hijo de un gitano dentro de mí, ¿recuerdas? -dijo sonriendo, pero súbitamente se puso muy seria de nuevo- Sakura ¿crees que sea posible que Akasuna trate de atacarte? ¿No sería mejor que lo dejásemos aquí y vinieras conmigo?

Tuve que considerar lo que mi amiga me decía. Sabía el riesgo que corría estando cerca de Sasori. Aun así, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para separarme de él.

\- Estoy viva gracias a él, Temari. No puedo dejarlo solo. Se halla en un estado muy vulnerable.

\- Te entiendo... -dijo- Pero ten cuidado, Sakura.

\- Lo tendré -respondí, aunque en realidad no sabía qué podría hacer en el caso de que Sasori no pudiese contenerse e intentase atacarme.

\- Temari -pedí, antes que desapareciera de nuevo entre los árboles- no regreséis sin el cofre, si es que aún lo conserva tu esposo. Temo que tendremos que partir de inmediato a buscar el tercer cofre. Sasori sabe dónde está. Sólo reuniendo todos los maderos de la _cruz Patriarcal_ de nuevo podremos darles muerte a nuestros enemigos y liberar a Sasori de su tormento.

\- Así lo haremos, Sakura -respondió- Te lo prometo.

Y, diciendo esto, partió en busca del padre de su hijo. El sol se movía por el cielo, filtrándose en el bosque a través de las copas de los árboles. Me pregunté si Karin y los suyos estarían cerca y si lograrían rastrear a Sasori. Improvisé una almohada con mi capa y acomodé la cabeza de Sasori sobre ella lo mejor que pude.

Temari había dejado el cesto de los víveres conmigo, llevándose un pequeño atado con pan y queso. Saqué un pedazo de pan del cesto y comí en silencio mientras cuidaba de Sasori. Esperé que la sangre de Cristo tuviese sobre él un efecto parecido al que la comunión solía tener sobre Rin, según lo que ella había escrito en su diario, permitiéndole comer y sentir algo de paz. Sacudí las migajas que habían caído sobre mis faldas rotas y oré a Kami-sama con toda la devoción de mi alma para que nos protegiese de los **Vampyr** y nos ayudase a recobrar todos los maderos de la _cruz Patriarcal_.

El maletín de Sasori había quedado abierto y la botella que contenía la sangre de Cristo estaba aún destapada sobre el suelo. Después de buscar un buen rato, encontré la tapa entre las briznas de hierba y la cerré de nuevo para meterla en el maletín de Sasori. Habría deseado no sentir curiosidad por saber qué tanto había dentro de dicho maletín, pero no pude resistir la tentación de echarle una ojeada cuando introduje en él la botella de vidrio verde.

Sus contenidos habían quedado revueltos y varios frasquitos de diferentes tamaños habían rodado por todas partes. Por fortuna, nada parecía haberse regado. Encontré un par de libros, un saco de terciopelo y dos cajas de madera, la una más grande que la otra. En el fondo del maletín distinguí unas varas talladas que llamaron mi atención. Las palpé con mi mano temblorosa y una extraña sensación se apoderó de mí.

Supe entonces que se trataba de dos de las estacas de madera que en otros tiempos habían conformado la _cruz Patriarcal_ , el poder que se desprendía de ellas era tan intenso que comprendí que sólo algo de tal magnitud pudiese destruir a nuestros enemigos. Todos mis temores se disiparon, dando paso a una verdadera confianza en Kami-sama. Me sentí tan feliz que, cuando Sasori me habló, no supe qué me decía. Se había sentado y me miraba desde donde estaba pero su voz sonaba muy lejana, como si proviniese de algún remoto sueño que fuera mucho menos real que el mundo en que, por unos instantes, me había adentrado.

\- ¿Lo harás? -preguntó.

\- ¿Hacer qué? -pregunté, aún en estado de ensoñación.

\- Matarme.

Sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la lúgubre realidad. Miré a mi alrededor y recordé las circunstancias en las que nos hallábamos. Comencé a sentir que retornaba a mis percepciones habituales.

\- ¿Matarte? -balbucí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Si llego a transformarme en **Vampyr**. Necesito que me des tu palabra -dijo Sasori.

Pensé en lo que me pedía y supe que me sería imposible llevarlo a cabo. La belleza de su alma se reflejaba en sus ojos y en su voz.

\- Jamás -dije.

Sasori me miró extrañado.

\- ¿Jamás? -preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Eso no va a pasar -respondí- Vamos a destruir a los **Vampyr** y tú vas a estar bien.

\- Sakura -dijo- has sido testigo de lo que me ocurre. Si el tiempo pasa y Karin sigue viva ya no podré luchar contra la fuerza maligna que se está apoderando de mí. Ya no seré yo mismo. Prefiero morir a perder mi alma.

\- No vas a perder tu alma, Sasori -dije, poniéndome de pie y acercándome a él. Me senté a su lado sobre la hierba.

\- ¿De veras eso es lo que crees? ¿Es que no los has visto? ¡Por Kami-sama, Sakura! ¡Recuerda lo que hicieron con tu amiga Rin! ¡Recuerda la fiesta de Neji! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes las cosas de las que son capaces! ¿Has mirado a Karin a los ojos? ¿Has visto el mal que su mirada encierra?

\- Sí -respondí- Pero también te he visto a ti a los ojos. Tú nunca serías como ellos.

\- Mis fuerzas menguan, Sakura. Cada día siento más deseos de -Sasori tragó en seco y bajó la mirada- No podrías comprender por lo que estoy pasando. Llegará el momento en que la sangre de Cristo tampoco podrá hacer nada por mí. Al comienzo, era sólo como quemarme un poco por dentro. Ahora es un dolor infinito. Ya lo has visto tú misma. Finalmente no servirá de nada y seré suyo.

\- ¿Suyo? -pregunté- ¿De quién?

\- De Karin -respondió por entre los dientes- Eso es lo que ella desea. Si me transformase definitivamente en **Vampyr** , ella tendría poder absoluto sobre mí y yo prefiero morir a ser su amante.

\- ¿Su amante? -pregunté, alarmada.

\- Sí -dijo él- Karin está encaprichada conmigo. Por ello me estoy convirtiendo en **Vampyr**. De no haber sido así, tal vez sólo me habría matado lo que no habría distado mucho de vivir exclusivamente en función de salvar mi alma y vengarme de esa maldita concubina del demonio. No existen palabras que puedan expresar el odio que siento por ella. Sólo mientras mi sed de venganza sea superior a mi sed de sangre seguiré siendo mi propio dueño.

\- ¿Alguna vez has...? -pregunté, sin atreverme a terminar la frase. Temía escuchar la respuesta.

Sus ojos avellana se detuvieron en los míos. Había tanto dolor en ellos que no tuvo que responder a mi pregunta.

\- ¿Deseas saber cómo ocurrió, Sakura? -pregunto.

Su voz revelaba un vacío abismal, el tipo de vacío que sólo surge de un corazón que ha albergado demasiado tiempo la más profunda desesperanza. Asentí, tragando en seco. Hubiese querido poder consolarlo, pero sabía que era imposible.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"El viaje"** empieza acá, como verán será algo corta al igual que unas anteriores, además de que a partir de acá **EMPIEZA** **LA CUARTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA,** además de que **Sasori** se presenta de forma oficial en la historia de una buena vez para los que pensaban que no llegaría nunca, acá lo tenemos por fin y no se irá!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina, Obito, Madara, Minato, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Shino, Chouji, Kankuro _,_ Zetsu, Kisame, Kurama, Tenten, Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Rock Lee.**

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	29. Capítulo 29: Venganza parte 1

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. De ahora en adelante **Sasori** empieza a aparecer en lo que queda de historia, sé que demoró mucho y esto esta que termina pero no es tan malo, al fin nuestro pelirrojo se presenta oficialmente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Venganza (Historia de Sasori Akasuna) parte 1.**

Desde que Karin me atacó, he tenido que romper todos mis lazos con el mundo. No puedo darme el lujo de tener amigos, no sólo porque ella trataría de destruir a todo aquel que estuviese cerca de mí, sino porque yo mismo me he ido convirtiendo en un ser al cual cada vez le es más difícil controlar instintos que le son totalmente ajenos.

Vi a Karin Kyūketsuki por primera vez una noche sin luna en la que había salido a cabalgar solo por las praderas que rodeaban la casa de mis padres. En ese entonces, solía dejar que mi caballo galopara libremente hasta que ambos quedásemos felizmente agotados, para después tumbarme sobre el prado a mirar las estrellas. Esa noche me había alejado de la propiedad bastante más de lo habitual, y me había detenido al lado del bosque a descansar.

Había notado que mi caballo estaba algo inquieto; había algo diferente en el aire aquella noche, el 7 de septiembre de 1877. Me acerqué a un riachuelo que estaba a unos pocos pasos de nosotros para refrescarme un poco. Me quité la chaqueta y me incliné sobre sus aguas para beber. Estaba acalorado y bebí largo tiempo, salpicándome el rostro con agua.

El relincho de mi caballo me hizo elevar la vista. Se había levantado sobre sus dos patas traseras, pateando en el aire con los cascos delanteros. Me incorporé rápidamente y me acerqué a él para revisarlo pero no cesaba de saltar y sacudirse. De repente, un viento frío llegó hasta mí, calándome los huesos. Una densa bruma apareció de la nada y, en unos pocos segundos, el bosque, mi caballo y yo quedamos envueltos en su blanca espesura.

Mi caballo se aquietó de un momento al otro y sólo se escuchó el rumor de las hojas agitándose en el viento. Una extraña sensación de miedo me invadió. Sentí que tenía que irme de allí de inmediato, pero no podía hacer nada. No entendía qué me ocurría; era como si mi espíritu presintiese que algo muy siniestro estaba ocurriendo sin que mi cuerpo pudiese reaccionar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que vi que algo se movía entre las ramas de los árboles. Al principio, creí que se trataba de mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada, pero después de cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir, comprobé que, efectivamente, la silueta de una mujer estaba acercándose a mí. Era una visión terrorífica. Karin Kyūketsuki jamás podría haberme parecido bella. Su vestido negro se perdía entre las sombras y su rostro entre la niebla, pero sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Sus labios entreabiertos esbozaban una sonrisa macabra.

\- Feliz cumpleaños -dijo, y yo no pude responder nada. Estaba paralizado del terror- He estado esperando este momento largo tiempo. Fū tenía razón, eres igual a él. Tal vez, incluso, más bello.

No sabía quién era esa mujer cuya voz me helaba la sangre, pero hubiese preferido que la tierra se abriese en ese momento a seguir viendo esos ojos llenos de crueldad. Se me ocurrió que podía tratarse del mismísimo Lucifer que hubiese tomado la forma de una mujer para venir a llevarse mi alma. Mis pensamientos no se alejaban mucho de la realidad.

\- Ven conmigo -prosiguió- Te daré todo lo que hayas deseado.

Dio otro paso hacia mí y me rodeó con sus fríos brazos, clavando su mirada de muerte en la mía.

\- No deseo nada... -balbucí- Sólo quiero irme a casa con mis padres. Por favor.

\- ¿Te gusta la oscuridad, Sasori? -preguntó y, acercándose a mí, me besó.

Estaba tan aterrorizado que, al comienzo, no pude moverme, pero el desagrado que me producía era violento. En un impulso, pude zafarme de su abrazo y corrí a esconderme detrás de un árbol. Entonces la niebla se hizo tan densa que ya no pude ver nada.

Yo jadeaba en silencio, rogando para que no pudiese encontrarme, pero no conocía el tipo de criatura que me acosaba. Le pedí a Kami-sama que me protegiese, pero mi fe se había debilitado a causa del miedo. Busqué en vano el pequeño crucifijo que solía llevar alrededor del cuello a petición de mi madre: había olvidado ponérmelo aquel día.

\- ¿Por qué huyes? -preguntó la mujer, apareciendo ante mí- ¿Es que no soy bella? Puedo darte más placeres de los que jamás hayas soñado.

Yo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Respóndeme! -exclamó ella, cambiando de tono. Sus ojos habían adquirido un color rojo intenso.

Hice un esfuerzo por hablar, pero nunca había estado tan asustado en mi vida.

\- ¡Tengo miedo! -dije, por fin- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Entonces la expresión de su rostro se suavizó, pero todo lo que yo podía percibir de ella era falsedad y podredumbre.

\- Mi nombre es Karin Kyūketsuki y he venido a reclamar lo que es mío. Me perteneces, Sasori aunque aún no lo sepas -respondió. Todo lo que te ofrezco es placer. Sería mejor que lo aceptaras voluntariamente.

Estuve seguro de que sí era el demonio que había emergido de los infiernos para tentarme, aunque yo no me sentía tentado en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Por qué me atormentas? ¡No deseo los placeres que prometes!- exclamé- ¡No te pertenezco y nunca te perteneceré! Jamás te invoqué, Lucifer ¡Te ordeno que te vayas en el nombre de Kami-sama!

Ignoraba de dónde había sacado el coraje para pronunciar esas palabras, pero no esperé a ver su reacción: emprendí una ciega carrera en medio de la niebla hacia donde creía que había dejado mi caballo, con tanta suerte que lo encontré. En menos de un segundo ya estaba sentado sobre él, y lo hice cabalgar en dirección al riachuelo.

No me importaba a dónde llegásemos, sólo sabía que tenía que salir de esa niebla y alejarme de esa aparición demoníaca. Mi caballo y yo cruzamos el riachuelo y, cuando estuvimos al otro lado, seguimos cabalgando hasta que estuvimos fuera de la niebla. No me atreví a mirar hacia atrás hasta que encontramos el camino de vuelta a casa: no había mujer o niebla.

Estaba cubierto de sudor y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Mis padres estaban disfrutando de la que para ellos seguía siendo una plácida noche de verano cuando me vieron entrar.

\- ¡Kami-sama, Sasori! -exclamó mi madre, levantándose y dejando su labor de tejido sobre la mesa- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¡Por tu palidez, se diría que ha vuelto la gran hambruna!

Aunque la hambruna había terminado hacía más de dos décadas y mis padres gozaban de relativa prosperidad en Otogakure, morir de hambre me parecía un prospecto menos aterrador que regresar al bosque. Me fue difícil hablar, aun creyéndome en un lugar seguro.

\- El demonio -balbucí, apoyándome contra la puerta- ¡He visto al demonio!

Mi padre puso su vaso de whiskey a un lado y se incorporó de su silla.

\- Pero, ¿qué dices, muchacho? -preguntó, con expresión asustada- ¿Cómo que has visto al demonio?

\- Una mujer... la niebla espesa... quería llevarme con ella...-dije.

Mi padre me sirvió un vaso de licor y me obligó a sentarme.

\- ¡Habla pronto, Sasori! -dijo mi madre, poniendo su mano temblorosa sobre la mía-¡Me tienes muy asustada!

Tomé un trago de whiskey y procedí a narrarles lo que acababa de vivir. Era obvio que mi madre estaba horrorizada con lo que había escuchado, y los ojos de mi padre habían adquirido una expresión de desconsuelo absoluto que yo jamás había visto en ellos hasta entonces. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos segundos que parecieron eternidades. Al fin mi padre rompió el silencio.

\- Son ellos -sentenció

Un terror helado se apoderó de mí. Mi padre sabía muy bien de quiénes hablaba, y él jamás bromeaba.

\- ¿Quiénes, padre? -pregunté, aunque apenas me sentía capaz de hablar.

\- Los **Vampyr-** respondió. El tono de su voz era tan pesado como una lápida- ¿Sabes qué es un **Vampyr,** Sasori?

Yo asentí. Mi madre puso su frágil mano sobre la mía, y vi que las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

\- ¡Que Kami-sama se apiade de nosotros! -dijo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Tendremos que irnos de aquí -respondió mi padre.

Yo hubiese querido llorar al escuchar a mis padres hablar de esa forma, pero el miedo que sentía no me lo permitió.

\- Los **Vampyr** han perseguido a nuestra familia durante siglos, Sasori-dijo mi padre- Pensé que no nos encontrarían, pero veo que me he equivocado ¡Qué desgracia la nuestra! Debo contártelo todo, hijo. Tendré que hablar pronto, que Kami-sama me ayude a hacerlo con claridad. Lo que voy a decirte me lo refirió tu abuelo en su lecho de muerte, y él mismo jamás tuvo ningún encuentro con ellos...

Las palabras de mi padre han permanecido grabadas en mi memoria a través de los años. Esa fue la noche en que conocí la historia de Karin Kyūketsuki, la noche en que descubrí que mi destino estaba marcado con el sello de la oscuridad mucho antes que mi madre me diera a luz exactamente veinte años atrás.

\- Karin Kyūketsuki es un **Vampyr** -dijo mi padre- Esa criatura maldita fue una condesa magyar en su tiempo. En su tiempo de vida, quiero decir, antes de convertirse en el ser inmortal que es. Murió en 1614, encerrada en una celda sin ventanas, como castigo por sus crímenes: ella y sus cómplices, Fū y Neji Hyuga, raptaban jovencitas para torturarlas y asesinarlas pero no sólo gozaban infligiendo dolor a sus víctimas, sino que también bebían su sangre.  
¡Sí! ¡Eran demonios antes de transformarse en **Vampyr**! Al parecer, Karin gustaba especialmente de bañarse en la sangre de dichas doncellas pues creía que esto preservaría su belleza y juventud –mi padre tragó en seco y continuo- Karin Kyūketsuki estaba casada con el Héroe negro del ejército de Sunagakure, el conde _Suigetsu_ Hōzuki. Como éste pasaba largas temporadas fuera de casa peleando contra los de Amegakure, ella aprovechaba su ausencia para llevar a cabo sus abominables prácticas.  
La condesa siempre tuvo gran cantidad de amantes, entre ellos la misma Fū. Tendrás que perdonarme, hijo, por afligirte con tan repugnantes historias ¡creí que jamás llegaría el día en que tendría que hacerlo!

Limpiándose con el pañuelo el sudor que empapaba su frente, prosiguió.

"Karin era considerada una mujer extraordinariamente bella y poderosa. Nadie jamás la había rechazado hasta el nefasto día en que se le antojó seducir a un joven de la nobleza menor. Su nombre era Jugo Akasuna. Como podrás adivinar, es tu antepasado. Pues bien: el joven Jugo no sólo era apuesto sino también valiente y de noble corazón. Según me contó tu abuelo, que en paz descanse, la voz de Jugo jamás tembló cuando de oponerse a alguna injusticia se tratara.

"El pueblo de Ketsueki lo amaba y, aunque su carácter compasivo no fuese muy apreciado por los otros miembros de la nobleza, éstos no podían evitar quererlo también. Fue sólo cuando Jugo se presentó en un baile ofrecido en casa de la familia _Ōtsutsuki_ que Karin se percató de su apostura. Para entonces, ella ya había adquirido la reputación de ser una mujer cruel y, aunque nadie sabía cuáles eran los verdaderos horrores que se cometían dentro de las paredes de su castillo, todos aceptaban su comportamiento como típico de una dama de su rango.

"Todos menos Jugo, quien despreciaba a todo aquel que no tratase a sus siervos con dignidad y respeto, y ya había escuchado algunas quejas de boca de los campesinos acerca del brutal proceder de Karin: la condesa hacía que sus trabajadores fuesen fustigados al desnudo por la parte delantera de sus cuerpos si alguno de ellos cometía la falta más insignificante, mientras ella observaba el espectáculo divertida. También solía enterrar alfileres en los cuerpos de sus doncellas cuando estaba de mal humor. Tales historias le habían arrancado lágrimas de dolor a Jugo, quien se había colmado de ira contra Karin desde ese momento.

"Cuando supo que Karin se encontraba entre los comensales del baile al que había asistido, Jugo quiso partir de inmediato, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que Karin ya lo hubiese visto desde el balcón y se hubiese prendado de él. En ese entonces, Jugo era un joven de diecisiete años de edad y ella tenía al menos unos veinte más que él, pero esa diferencia de edad, en vez de desalentar a la condesa, había enardecido su deseo de cautivar la atención de aquel muchacho a quien nunca antes había visto y que se había marchado de la casa de los Ōtsutsuki sin siquiera haber bailado una pieza con ella.

"A partir de esa noche, Karin comenzó a dar baile tras baile en su castillo, enviando siempre una invitación a Jugo y a sus padres, quienes se guardaron muy bien de asistir a ellos sin sospechar el resentimiento que estaban desatando en la orgullosa condesa.

"Un buen día la paciencia de Karin llegó a su límite y se decidió a ir personalmente al encuentro del joven Jugo. Los padres del muchacho estaban en Tetsu no Kuni cuando Karin se hizo anunciar en casa de los Akasuna, y Jugo no tuvo más remedio que recibirla, tratándose de quien se trataba y desconociendo las intenciones de la condesa.

"Cuando Karin se despojó de su vestido frente a Jugo y le ordenó que la hiciese suya, el joven quedó perplejo. Al principio, Karin creyó que el muchacho había enmudecido de admiración, pero cuando Jugo le pidió con toda seriedad que se vistiera y regresara a su castillo, la condesa montó en cólera y se marchó jurando venganza.

"Pasados unos cuantos días, Jugo supo que Karin había estado inquiriendo entre sus allegados si había alguna joven a quien él pretendiese: como no había tal mujer, Karin había quedado desprovista de una víctima a quien culpar por el desdén de Jugo, lo que había incrementado su ira.

"Siendo Karin una dama tan prominente, se propuso arruinar a la familia de Jugo, cosa que habría logrado si los padres de este último no hubiesen decidido vender sus propiedades y mudarse lejos de allí en cuanto supieron que la condesa les había declarado su enemistad. Nadie quería caer en desgracia con los Kyūketsuki, una de las familias magyar más influyentes en aquel entonces. La condesa trató de hallar a Jugo sin éxito, pero jamás olvidó la forma en que el miembro más joven de la familia Akasuna la había rechazado.

"Varios años después, los más de seiscientos cincuenta asesinatos que la condesa había cometido fueron descubiertos y tuvo que comparecer ante la ley. Dada su posición, no fue sentenciada a la horca como el resto de sus cómplices sino condenada a pasar el resto de sus días encerrada en su habitación del castillo de Ketsueki. Karin murió en la oscuridad de su celda sin que sus crímenes fuesen dados a conocer públicamente: todos los registros de la corte fueron escondidos y un edicto real prohibió la mención de su nombre.

"Sólo al escuchar que Karin había muerto se atrevió Jugo a volver a su amado pueblo de Ketsueki. Para ese momento ya tenía una esposa y un hijo pequeño, y estaba por cumplir los 35 años de edad. No sabía que la condesa había hecho un pacto con el demonio antes de morir y que había regresado de la tumba convertida en una criatura infinitamente más poderosa de lo que jamás hubiese podido serlo en vida.

"Karin Kyūketsuki se había transformado en un ser inmortal que se alimentaría de la sangre de incontables víctimas a través de los siglos a partir de ese momento. Jugo había vuelto a comprar la que había sido la casa de su infancia y se había instalado en ella con su familia, ignorando las fuerzas siniestras que se cernían a su alrededor. Karin aún no había perdonado la ofensa que había recibido de su parte y estaba ya saboreando el dulce sabor de la venganza.

"Un día Jugo regresó de su acostumbrado paseo vespertino para encontrar a su esposa sobre un enorme charco de sangre y a Karin alimentándose de ella. Profiriendo gritos de horror, Jugo se lanzó sobre el que creyó se trataba del fantasma de la difunta condesa de Ketsueki, pero ésta demostró ser tan real como el mismo Jugo.

"Karin estaba muy interesada en que Jugo supiera que la muerte no había sido un impedimento para vengarse y, entre carcajadas demoníacas, le contó que había hecho un pacto con el diablo en vida para poder regresar en la forma de un inmortal **Vampyr** después que su cuerpo humano fuese inhumado. Al parecer, Jugo tuvo la suerte de que Karin siguiera deseándolo a pesar de sí, porque se detuvo antes de matarlo para darle la opción de convertirlo en un **Vampyr** igual a ella si accedía a ser su amante. Jugo fingió aceptar el ofrecimiento de Karin y ella se hizo una herida en la muñeca para darle de beber.

"En vez de alimentarse de la infernal sangre de la condesa, Jugo se apoderó de una de las antorchas que colgaban del muro y le prendió fuego a su enemiga. Mientras ésta aullaba de dolor e intentaba extinguir las llamas que la envolvían, Jugo hizo lo posible por reanimar a su esposa moribunda, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Sabiendo que la condesa iría tras él, tomó a su hijo en brazos y huyó del lugar en su caballo, no sin antes jurar regresar a Ketsueki para darle muerte al **Vampyr**.

"Unos buenos campesinos socorrieron a Jugo y le dieron posada, pero él temía por su vida y partió al día siguiente. Pensando que tanto su hijo como él estarían más seguros en medio de hombres de Kami-sama, optó por refugiarse en un antiguo monasterio que no estaba muy lejos de la región. "Estando allí, Jugo tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a un anciano monje que había seguido los pasos de Tenten Ama, una antigua empleada de Karin que había sido ejecutada por su complicidad en los crímenes de la condesa y a quien algunos aldeanos habían acusado de ser bruja.

"Después de escuchar la historia de Jugo, el monje se había alarmado tanto que había decidido viajar inmediatamente a Uzushiogakure, donde vivía un buen amigo suyo a quien no veía hacía más de veinte años: la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su amigo, un viejo monje, éste le había advertido acerca de la existencia de maléficas criaturas que se alimentaban de la sangre de los humanos.

"El monje recordaba que su amigo también las había llamado **Vampyr** , confirmando así la historia que Jugo le había referido. Jugo y el monje supusieron que habría sido Tenten Ama quien había iniciado a Karin en las artes negras y quien la había ayudado a realizar el pacto con Lucifer para convertirse en **Vampyr**.

"A su regreso de Uzushiogakure, el monje se había encontrado con que una extraña peste había invadido el pueblo de Ketsueki y sus alrededores, varios habitantes habían muerto desangrados en sus lechos a causa de las mordeduras de algún animal que aún no había podido ser identificado. Las víctimas sufrían de violentos ataques de rabia y horribles alucinaciones antes de expirar maldiciendo la cruz de Cristo y el nombre de Kami-sama. Instruido por el otro monje, el monje se aseguró de seccionar las cabezas de todos aquellos que habían muerto a causa de la peste que azotaba la región, sabiendo que se trataba, en realidad, de los ataques del **Vampyr** en que se había transformado la condesa de Ketsueki.

"Jugo y el monje buscaron el escondite de Karin durante meses antes de encontrarlo. Cuando al fin descubrieron el ataúd en que la condesa dormía, que era, por supuesto, uno muy distinto al que se creía contenía sus restos y que había sido enviado a la cripta familiar de los Kyūketsuki en Takumi no Sato, Jugo y el monje seccionaron su cabeza y les prendieron fuego a sus restos, pero los ataques en la región no cesaron: Karin Kyūketsuki era, en verdad, inmortal, tal como había proclamado serlo. O, al menos, era invulnerable a los métodos que estaban empleando para dar descanso eterno a sus víctimas.

"Un mes después, las muertes de Ketsueki cesaron repentinamente: al regresar al lugar de descanso de Karin, el monje halló su ataúd vacío. Así continuó estándolo a partir de ese momento. Jugo y el monje supusieron entonces, y no se equivocaban, que el **Vampyr** de Ketsueki había partido a otro lugar donde pudiese obrar sin interferencias. Jugo intentó encontrar a la asesina de su esposa sin ninguna suerte; no había registros de extrañas muertes por ataques que pudiesen adjudicárseles a los **Vampyr** en ningún lugar del reino.

"El anciano monje se propuso documentar la crónica de la vida y transformación en **Vampyr** de Karin Kyūketsuki y comenzó a escribir un libro en minucioso detalle. Más adelante serían agregadas al libro ilustraciones realizadas por otro joven y talentoso monje que conocía muy bien los rostros de Karin y sus cómplices pues a menudo había sido comisionado por la nobleza para hacer sus retratos.

"Después de hacer una extensa investigación entre los habitantes de la región, Jugo y el monje llegaron a conocer todos los crímenes que la condesa había cometido durante su vida. Sin embargo, no había rastros de ella: parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

"En 1630, Jugo y su hijo conocieron al gitano que les revelaría la historia de la _cruz Patriarcal_. En aquel entonces, los gitanos no eran menos despreciados entre las personas que hoy en día y, cada vez que acampaban cerca de alguna población, no faltaba quien los agrediera.

"Una mañana en que Jugo y su hijo caminaban a las afueras del bosque, escucharon unos gritos de mujer que provenían del interior de la espesura y se apresuraron a socorrer a quien estuviese pidiendo ayuda. Pronto hallaron a dos muchachos que se entretenían golpeando a una joven gitana. Después de darles a los jóvenes una paliza, llevaron a la gitana a la casa que habían comprado en el pueblo, donde cuidaron de ella hasta que se repuso.

"Cuando la acompañaron de vuelta al campamento para asegurarse de que nadie pudiese hacerle daño, el padre de la joven se mostró tan agradecido que, derramando lágrimas de amistad, les ofreció hermanarse con ellos por medio de un pacto de sangre. Jugo no deseaba unir su sangre con la de ninguna otra persona, menos aún después de su experiencia con la condesa.

"Temiendo ofender al amable gitano, decidió narrarle su historia. El gitano lo escuchó con toda atención y, cuando Jugo hubo terminado, procedió a contarle a su vez cómo los suyos habían sido atacados por los **Vampyr** desde hace dieciséis años. Los gitanos habían supuesto que los **Vampyr** andaban tras tres cofres de plata que ellos custodiaban hacía cinco siglos y, como el contenido de los cofres era en extremo sagrado y valioso, habían decidido dividirlos entre la familia y tomar caminos separados.

"Jugo intuyó que los cofres debían ser de gran importancia en la lucha contra los **Vampyr** y se atrevió a preguntarle al gitano cuál era su contenido. El gitano entonces le reveló que los cofres escondían en su interior cinco pedazos de madera que habían conformado en tiempos remotos la _cruz Patriarcal_.

"Esa noche, al regresar a su casa, Jugo no durmió. No podía dejar de preguntarse para qué los demoníacos **Vampyr** querrían apoderarse de algo tan sagrado como las cinco piezas del madero en el que Cristo había muerto. Entonces, Jugo le pidió a Kami-sama que lo iluminase y elevó una plegaria. De repente escuchó una voz proveniente de su interior. Era una voz hermosa y poderosa que le decía:

 _"Cinco son los pedazos que evocan su sufrimiento._

 _Grande fue el tormento que encerraba su pasión._

 _Al reunirse los cinco acabarán los lamentos._

 _Si atravesaran el fondo de su oscuro corazón."_

"Conmovido, Jugo se apresuró a escribir lo que había escuchado: sabía que Kami-sama acababa de señalarle la única forma en que podía dar muerte a su enemiga, y comprendió que la razón por la que los **Vampyr** deseaban adueñarse de los cofres era la necesidad de destruir lo único que podía enviarlos definitivamente al infierno. Al día siguiente muy temprano regresó al campamento de los gitanos para contarles lo que había descubierto, pero se encontró con que éstos se habían marchado. Nunca los volvería a ver. El buen Jugo murió de viejo sin hallar a su enemiga ni tampoco a los gitanos que le habían ayudado a conocer el modo de acabar con ella.

"El poema fue transcrito al libro que el anciano monje había comenzado a escribir acerca de Karin. Para ese entonces Jugo ya había fallecido y el libro estaba en manos del joven monje que se había dispuesto a ilustrarlo en memoria de su tutor. Al terminar de decorar las cubiertas, el joven monje le obsequió el libro al hijo de Jugo y le deseó suerte en su propósito de destruir a la Condesa sangrienta.

"El hijo de Jugo fusionó el emblema familiar de los Akasuna, la flor de lis, con el de la _cruz Patriarcal_ , haciendo honor a la divina revelación que su padre había tenido. Desde ese entonces, el escudo de los Akasuna ha sido una _cruz Patriarcal_ entre cuyas líneas se enredan pequeñas flores de lis. Aunque el hijo de Jugo no volvió a saber de la asesina de su madre, cuidó con su vida el libro que le había obsequiado el monje, legándoselo más adelante a su propio hijo, junto con el recuento de todo lo que sabía acerca de los **Vampyr**.

"El nieto de Jugo, Minato Akasuna, no era físicamente parecido a su abuelo aunque si tenía los mismos rasgos de personalidad que habían caracterizado a este último: era bondadoso, compasivo, y tenía una genuina aversión hacia cualquier tipo de injusticia. Por desgracia, Minato era un hombre incrédulo y había preferido pensar que su abuelo había imaginado todo lo relacionado con los **Vampyr**.

"Había crecido en Iwagakure pero, después de cumplir los cuarenta años de edad, había tenido el deseo de conocer la tierra de sus padres. Minato Akasuna se había casado con una mujer de Iwagakure y había tenido dos hijos con ella, Mei y Obito. Aunque su familia no lo había acompañado en este viaje, Minato estaba muy entusiasmado por conocer la región donde su abuelo Jugo se había criado.

"La esposa e hijos de Minato recibieron una carta de su parte en la que decía haber llegado a Ketsueki y estar complacido con el lugar. Eso fue lo último que supieron de él: Minato jamás regresó a Iwagakure. Cuando su esposa fue en busca de él, nadie supo darle razón de su paradero.

"Fueron Mei y Obito quienes encontraron el cofre en que su padre había guardado el libro de la crónica de la vida de Karin Kyūketsuki y un manuscrito redactado por su bisabuelo que narraba la historia de su vida y cómo ésta se había visto truncada por el odio de un **Vampyr**. Ambos dedujeron que la desaparición de su padre debía estar ligada a la malvada condesa y lamentaron profundamente el hecho de que su progenitor se hubiese tomado tan a la ligera las múltiples advertencias que Jugo hacía en su carta a las generaciones venideras.

"Mei y Obito comisionaron a un escribano para que hiciese una copia fiel del libro que habían heredado de su bisabuelo y cada uno guardó una de ellas. Obito se estableció finalmente en territorio magyar, y es de él que ha surgido nuestra rama de la familia. Mei se casó con Madara Uchiha y tuvo varios hijos. Sé que tenemos un pariente de nombre Uchiha que vive en Ketsueki. El libro que le correspondió a Obito fue el original escrito por el monje, y es el que tenemos escondido aquí mismo en nuestra casa, en un lugar seguro. Aunque está escrito en una mezcla de coreano y latín, lo que dice puede descifrarse con paciencia si se tiene un buen conocimiento de ambas lenguas.

"Aún conservo el manuscrito que Jugo Akasuna escribió, hijo, y lamento tanto no habértelo enseñado antes. Me temo que el escepticismo de Minato Akasuna fue lo único que heredé de mis ancestros, además del libro y el manuscrito. Tú, en cambio, eres parecido a Jugo. Tu madre encontró un retrato suyo metido entre las páginas del libro. Debe haber sido sacado del marco. Si lo vieras, pensarías que estás mirándote al espejo. Desdichadamente, creo que éste es el motivo por el que el **Vampyr** de Ketsueki anda tras de ti, hijo mío querido. Karin Kyūketsuki aún debe estar obsesionada con la imagen del único hombre que se atrevió a rechazarla y tú eres su viva imagen.

El terror que sentí al escuchar la historia de mi padre fue tal que creí haberme petrificado. No había visto al demonio por coincidencia: me había buscado y encontrado a propósito. Mi madre había cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa, y mi padre había ido a buscar el libro y el pergamino para enseñármelos. Reconocí a Karin Kyūketsuki de inmediato, horrorizándome con las láminas que ilustraban sus actividades y también al comprobar que no había cambiado desde el siglo XVI.

\- Es ella -balbucí, devolviéndole el libro a mi padre.

\- El libro es tuyo ahora, Sasori -dijo mi padre.

Pude ver en sus ojos que estaba tan asustado como yo.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a proteger a nuestro hijo? -preguntó mi madre, llorando calladamente a su lado.

\- No lo sé, mujer -dijo mi padre, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella- Creí que la historia de nuestra familia con la condesa había terminado hacía mucho tiempo. También había pensado que, si algún día hubiera existido algún **Vampyr** , se habría limitado a atacar en Ketsueki ¡Karin Kyūketsuki nos ha seguido hasta Otogakure! ¿Cómo nos ha encontrado?

\- Debemos partir en cuanto despunte el alba... -dijo mi madre.

\- Pediré a un empleado que tenga el coche listo -dijo mi padre.

Dicho esto, salió de la casa sosteniendo el crucifijo que colgaba de la pared del comedor. Mi madre se abrazó a mí. Podía sentir sus lágrimas tibias derramándose sobre mi hombro.

\- ¡Sólo podemos rezar! -dijo, en medio de sollozos.

Yo hubiese querido unírmele pero sentía como si un pesado bloque de hierro me detuviese.

\- Debo ir por mi crucifijo -dije.

Mi madre se puso de pie y me dijo:

\- Espera. Te traeré uno que tiene la forma de la _cruz Patriarcal_. Era de tu bisabuelo.

Yo tenía miedo de estar solo. Me acerqué a la ventana para ver si mi padre ya regresaba de hablar con el empleado, el peón que entonces trabajaba para nuestra familia, pero no vi nada. La noche estaba muy oscura. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que distinguí movimientos a través del grueso ventanal. Me pareció ver la delgada silueta de mi padre por unos instantes, pero después todo estaba negro de nuevo. Mi madre aún no volvía con el crucifijo prometido y mi pecho a duras penas si podía contener mi corazón. No me atrevía a moverme de la ventana.

\- ¿Madre? -llamé sin darme la vuelta, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Fue entonces cuando algo azotó el ventanal por el que miraba hacia fuera con tal fuerza que lo rajó de arriba abajo. El terror que el impacto me produjo hizo que me cayese hacia atrás.

\- ¡Madre! -grité de nuevo. Sólo el silencio me habló.

Temblando, me puse de pie. Algo terrible estaba ocurriendo, lo sabía. Me acerqué a la ventana. Aunque no quería saber qué había golpeado el vidrio, necesitaba asomarme. Lo que me hizo proferir un grito que inmediatamente se heló en mi garganta: afuera, en el suelo, yacía el cuerpo inerte de mi padre. Su rostro estaba bañado en sangre. Quería seguir gritando, pero había perdido la voz. Corrí hacia la parte posterior de la casa, golpeando todo lo que hubiese a mi paso. Tenía que ver a mi madre.

Cuando alcancé el corredor, me detuve en seco: la puerta trasera de la casa estaba abierta de par en par. El viento aullaba, arrastrando consigo las largas y livianas cortinas del ventanal. El pánico se había apoderado de mí y no podía ni siquiera moverme. No fui capaz de hablar, tampoco. Me quedé de pie frente al pasillo, quieto como una estatua, esperando a que algo ocurriera.

\- Sasori...

Era la voz de mi madre que me llamaba débilmente desde la última habitación. De inmediato, mi cuerpo reaccionó y mi miedo cedió ante el amor que sentía por mi madre. Éste era superior a todo para mí. Atravesé el corredor, sintiendo que un sudor helado me cubría de pies a cabeza. Pronto llegué a la habitación y entré, atemorizado de lo que pudiese encontrar. El aroma de una vela encendida seguía allí, aunque no había ninguna llama que alumbrase la estancia.

\- ¿Madre? -pregunté con un hilo de voz.

El viento zumbaba en mis oídos. Agucé la vista, tratando de distinguir las siluetas de los muebles en la oscuridad. Intenté concentrarme lo mejor que pude aunque la cabeza me daba vueltas ¿Dónde estaba mi madre? A tientas, di dos pasos hacia delante. Sólo entonces sentí su infernal presencia y reconocí su olor nauseabundo: supe que Karin Kyūketsuki estaba dentro de la habitación conmigo.

Súbitamente, el viento cesó de soplar y mi respiración entrecortada se hizo aún más evidente. Mi corazón estaba palpitando con tanta violencia que creí que iba a estallar dentro de mi pecho. Dos ojos incandescentes aparecieron frente a mí y su rostro cruel se dibujó en medio de la nada, ostentando una sonrisa triunfal.

\- ¿De veras creíste que podrías escapar tan fácilmente de mí, Sasori Akasuna? -preguntó, enseñándome sus dientes ensangrentados y haciendo una larga pausa- Nadie rechaza a Karin Kyūketsuki sin que haya consecuencias. Es una lástima que no lo hayas comprendido antes, una lástima para ti, por supuesto. Si hubieras aceptado mi generosa invitación, tus padres aún estarían vivos.

No puedo recordar lo que sentí cuando Karin pronunció aquellas últimas palabras. A partir de ese momento, la luz de mi universo se extinguió, dejando sólo un vacío desgarrador que no ha hecho más que crecer con el paso del tiempo, alimentándose del deseo de venganza que me consume. Es todo lo que queda dentro de mí: odio y vacío.

Antes que pudiese reaccionar a la noticia de la muerte de mis padres Karin ya se había abalanzado sobre mí, abriendo sus sangrientas fauces para clavar sus colmillos afilados en mi carne. Unos brazos que parecían estar hechos de hierro me habían sujetado por detrás, inmovilizándome mientras Karin bebía mi sangre lentamente, hiriendo a la vez mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Su inmunda esencia me sofocaba; el contacto con su boca fétida me producía espasmos de repulsión. La condesa maldita dejaba escapar jadeos de placer cada vez que interrumpía el aborrecible acto de alimentarse de mí. Sentí que mis fuerzas se desvanecían en tanto que el dolor aumentaba, haciéndose cada vez más insoportable. Al fin, cuando supe que ya no podría sufrirlo un segundo más, mi conciencia abandonó mi cuerpo.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Venganza"** empieza acá, como verán será algo larga cosa que será diferente a las demás, además de que **Sasori** se presenta de forma oficial en la historia de una buena vez para los que pensaban que no llegaría nunca, acá lo tenemos por fin y no se irá!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina, Obito, Madara, Minato, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Shino, Chouji, Kankuro _,_ Zetsu, Kisame, Kurama, Tenten, Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Rock Lee.**

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	30. Capítulo 30: Venganza parte 2

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. De ahora en adelante **Sasori** empieza a aparecer en lo que queda de historia, sé que demoró mucho y esto esta que termina pero no es tan malo, al fin nuestro pelirrojo se presenta oficialmente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Venganza (Historia de Sasori Akasuna) parte 2.**

Desperté en el interior de una celda cuyos húmedos muros quedarían grabados, piedra por piedra, en mi memoria. Traté de moverme y descubrí que gruesas cadenas sujetaban mis extremidades. No había ventanas, sólo una puerta de rejas que daba a algún lugar inescrutable.

La cabeza me pesaba y me costaba muchísimo mantener los ojos abiertos. No sabía dónde estaba, ni tenía las fuerzas suficientes para formular teorías. Tenía imágenes vagas de lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar ahí, pero volví a perder el conocimiento casi de inmediato a causa de la debilidad. Una helada ráfaga de viento volvió a traerme de vuelta a mis sentidos. Era tan fría que me traspasaba. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos me encontré con la figura de la asesina de mis padres. La acompañaban un hombre alto y una mujer de cabello azul. No sabía cuál de los tres tenía una expresión más malvada. Fue Karin quien habló.

\- Cometiste un grave error al provocar mi ira como tu antepasado. Jugo Akasuna logró escapar pero, mucho después, tuve la suerte de que uno de sus descendientes, Minato Akasuna, se presentara en Ketsueki. No me agradó, así que le di muerte. Ahora que te he encontrado a ti, he podido comprobar que la insensatez es hereditaria en tu familia: eres tan necio como Jugo.  
Aun así, eres tan hermoso que no deseo acabar con tu vida antes de hacerte mío. Anoche recibiste un justo escarmiento por tu conducta en el bosque. Quizá tal escarmiento te haya hecho reconsiderar mi propuesta. He decidido darte una segunda oportunidad: si te unes a nosotros, vivirás para siempre, Sasori Akasuna.

Hice uso de las escasas fuerzas que tenía para balbucir:

\- Prefiero morir, maldita esclava de Lucifer.

Los ojos de Karin se encendieron de ira.

\- Mátenlo -sentenció.

Los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre mí, sus rostros transformándose en los de dos criaturas demoníacas de largos colmillos.

\- ¡Esperen! -exclamó la condesa cuando ya sentía la respiración de la mujer peliazul sobre mi rostro y el hombre se disponía a clavar sus colmillos en una de mis muñecas- Tengo una idea mejor. Ábrele la boca, Neji. Asegúrate de que no pueda cerrarla.

Sabía lo que Karin planeaba hacerme. Apreté los dientes tan fuertemente como pude, pero la mujer peliazul tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás tomándome por los cabellos y el hombre me abrió la boca haciendo uso de ambas manos. No podía hacer nada contra ellos. Karin se hizo un corte en la muñeca con los dientes y su sangre comenzó a brotar.

\- Si prefieres morir a ser mi amante, Sasori Akasuna, así será. Pero tendrás que encontrar la muerte tú mismo después que te haya convertido en **Vampyr** -dijo, y puso su brazo justo sobre mí de forma que su sangre cayese dentro de mi boca.

Al sentir el contacto con el líquido caliente, contuve la respiración e hice lo posible por no tragar casi hasta asfixiarme. Luché contra las reacciones naturales de mi cuerpo largo tiempo, pero al fin mi garganta se abrió involuntariamente y la sangre de Karin Kyūketsuki se adentró en mi cuerpo para convertirse en la mía, maldiciendo mi existencia a partir de ese momento.

\- Sentirás la necesidad de alimentarte de sangre -sentenció Karin- Tarde o temprano, la urgencia será superior a tu tenacidad. Cuando así sea, tu alma y tu voluntad me pertenecerán. Entonces, Sasori Akasuna, te haré venir a mí, y tú mismo no querrás nada diferente a hacerme tuya porque yo te lo ordenaré así. Me servirás para siempre, a menos que logres matarte lo que, como bien has de saber, hará que tu alma quede condenada a repetir el mismo acto una y otra vez por el resto de la eternidad.

Sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Era como si mi sangre estuviese circulando al revés, como si todas las funciones de mi cuerpo se invirtieran. Horas enteras sentí que el dolor más intolerable me sacudía desde adentro. Mis ojos cesaron de ver, mis oídos de escuchar y ya no pude respirar. Un maléfico vacío se había apoderado de mí sin que yo pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo. Sentía que lloraba, pero no había lágrimas: era mi espíritu el que sufría el irremediable hecho de haber dejado de ser yo mismo para transformarme en maldición: la sangre de Karin Kyūketsuki me había convertido en **Vampyr**.

De repente, todo el dolor cesó. Todo estaba muy silencioso, no tenía frío ni calor. Sólo la herida en mi cuello palpitaba. Ya no estaba en aquella celda: mis enemigos me habían abandonado en medio de un bosque. Creí que amanecía, pero los rayos del sol jamás llegaron. Mis ojos, simplemente, podían verlo todo en la más absoluta oscuridad. Supe instintivamente en dónde estaba: era el mismo bosque en el que había conocido a Karin.

Sin pensarlo, me puse de pie y me dirigí a casa de mis padres. Estaba corriendo pero no corría: me deslizaba por encima de las hojas con gran facilidad; nunca había experimentado ese tipo de movimiento. El trayecto que me habría dejado exhausto en otro momento a duras penas si me había cansado.

El cadáver de mi padre me esperaba junto a la puerta principal. Parecía haber sido devorado por fieras, pero yo sabía muy bien qué le había ocurrido. Tomé su cuerpo en mis brazos y, abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe, me dirigí a la habitación principal, donde Karin me había atacado. Allí, sobre la cama, había estado tendido el frágil cuerpo de mi madre todo el tiempo. La sangre se había secado en el sencillo vestido blanco que llevaba la última noche que la había visto con vida, así como en las ropas de la cama. Tenía heridas en el cuello, las muñecas y los tobillos.

Deposité el cuerpo de mi padre junto al suyo y los besé a ambos en la frente. Caí de rodillas y dejé que todo el dolor que llevaba en mi corazón escapara en un lamento desgarrador que hizo que toda la casa temblara. Ésa fue la última vez que lloré.

Antes que el sol saliese, tomé el pequeño maletín de viaje de mi padre y en él metí el libro de la vida de Karin y el manuscrito de Jugo. Junto a éstos encontré el hermoso crucifijo esmaltado que mi madre había ido a buscar para mí.

Lo reconocí por el doble travesaño horizontal y las flores de lis que en él se enredaban. Aunque el contacto con él hizo que las manos me ardieran, me lo colgué alrededor del cuello. Tomé todo el dinero y las notas bancarias y enterré los títulos de propiedad y las joyas que encontré en la casa dentro de un cofre al pie del gran árbol que había en el jardín.

Acto seguido, ensillé mi caballo y, después de liberar a todos los animales de los establos, le prendí fuego a la casa. Nuestro empleado no estaba por ninguna parte. Me alejé galopando sin mirar atrás. Sólo tenía un propósito en mente: enviar a los **Vampyr** a los más profundos abismos del infierno.

No sabía qué hacer ni a dónde dirigirme: mi vida entera había sido destruida en una sola noche. Cabalgué sin rumbo hasta quedar sin aliento, y paré para darle de comer y beber a mi caballo en las cercanías de un pueblo. En ese momento el sol se puso y sentí que todas mis fuerzas regresaban. También sentí mucha sed. Traté de beber agua, pero mi cuerpo la rechazó.

Me tumbé sobre el pasto seco deseando poder pensar en algo que no fuese todo lo que había vivido, pero el rostro de Karin Kyūketsuki aparecía en mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Cuánto la odiaba. Hasta ese entonces, jamás había conocido tal sentimiento. Había tenido una vida sana y feliz, en compañía de mis padres ¡Mis amados padres! Al pensar en ellos creí por un momento que las lágrimas iban a asomarse a mis ojos, pero ya no podía llorar: mi corazón se había secado, como el campo en el verano.

Entonces divisé la cruz de la iglesia del pueblo elevándose por encima de los techos de las casas. No sé qué me hizo levantarme e ir hacia ella. La puerta de la iglesia estaba cerrada, así que amarré mi caballo y caminé hasta la puerta trasera. Golpeé varias veces, pero nadie contestó. Cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta, el cura párroco se asomó. Al verme, el delgado hombre soltó una ahogada exclamación y trató de cerrar la puerta. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que mi camisa estaba manchada de sangre y me apresuré a hablar, sosteniendo la puerta mientras el padre forcejeaba conmigo para cerrarla.

\- ¡Padre! ¡Necesito de su ayuda! ¡En nombre de Dios, por favor, escúcheme!

\- ¡ **Vampyr**! -exclamó el cura, dejándome atónito- ¡Márchate ahora mismo! ¡Deja esta población en paz! ¡Te lo ordeno, en el nombre de san Patricio y Cristo Jesús!

No pude contenerme y abrí la puerta en contra de su voluntad, despidiendo al cura contra la pared. Tenía muchas más fuerzas de las que jamás hubiese soñado tener. El pobre cura palideció y tembló, elevando su crucifijo hacia mí.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, hijo de Lucifer!

\- ¡No voy a hacerle daño, padre! He sido atacado por los **Vampyr** -dije, mostrándole la herida en mi cuello-. Necesito que me escuche, ¡por favor!

Le enseñé la cruz que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

\- ¿La cruz Patriarcal? -preguntó.

Yo asentí. No era común que alguien la llevase puesta en Otogakure.

\- Los **Vampyr** han matado a mis padres. He perdido a mi familia... Necesito de su ayuda- dije.

Él me observó con detenimiento. Parecía ver algo en mí que iba más allá de mi apariencia.

\- Ha habido varios ataques en los alrededores en el último mes-dijo al fin el cura- El medico dice que es un animal salvaje. Pero yo sé que son ellos. Ya habían venido antes y se habían marchado. Ahora han vuelto ¡Quién sabe qué estarán buscando!

\- Me buscaban a mí -dije- Y me han encontrado. Tengo que matarlos, padre. Tengo que matarlos antes de convertirme en uno de ellos.

Noté que el cura luchaba por contener su pánico.

\- Hay un médico en el pueblo. No el recién llegado doctor Gaara, sino otro que se hace llamar homeópata -balbuceó.

\- ¿Qué hay con él? -pregunté.

\- Hace tres años hubo ataques similares a los de ahora. Las pocas personas que acudieron a él se salvaron de experimentar las dolorosas muertes que las otras víctimas sufrieron. Algunas incluso sobrevivieron. Tal vez el homeópata pueda ayudarlo a usted.

\- Le suplico que me lleve a casa de ese hombre ahora mismo -pedí.

\- No me atrevería a salir de esta parroquia con usted. Lo siento, tengo muchísimo miedo –tartamudeó el cura.

\- ¿Es mi apariencia tan temible en realidad? -pregunté, asustado.

\- Mírese usted mismo en el espejo, muchacho -dijo el cura, señalándome uno con marco de plata.

Le obedecí. Al ver mi reflejo, di un salto hacia atrás: no era mi imagen la que había visto sino la de Karin Kyūketsuki.

\- ¿Lo ve? -preguntó el padre.

\- ¡Dios mío! -exclamé.

Volví a pararme frente al espejo y entonces sí pude ver mi propio reflejo. Aunque me sentí aliviado, pude entender perfectamente al cura: mi rostro había cambiado. No eran sólo la palidez espectral de mi tez ni las profundas ojeras purpúreas que ostentaba. Era la expresión de mis ojos la que asustaba al padre. Me veía malvado. Giré hacia él y le dije:

\- Ayúdeme.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo sin arriesgar mi vida -dijo él.

\- Podría leerme el evangelio, para empezar -le dije, perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba. ¿No se suponía que los hombres de Dios debían ser fuertes en su fe? Comprendía que el padre me temiese, pero no que tuviera que ser yo, el **Vampyr** , quien sugiriese el uso de los textos sagrados.

\- ¿Una misa? -preguntó el cura.

\- ¿Por qué no? -pregunté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mientras el cura fue en busca de los implementos para la misa, me acerqué a la pila bautismal y sumergí mi mano en ella. Al igual que cuando había tocado el crucifijo que ahora llevaba sobre el pecho, sentí que la piel me ardía. Recogí un poco de agua en la palma de mi mano y bebí, quemándome un poco por dentro. Su efecto en mí era el que antaño habría producido la más fuerte de las bebidas alcohólicas. Presentí que sería bueno obligarme a beber un poco más y así lo hice. Con cada sorbo que bebía sentía, además de algo de dolor, una leve sensación de paz.

\- ¿Qué hace? -preguntó el cura, asomándose de nuevo a la capilla.

\- Intento limpiarme por dentro -respondí- ¿Qué creía usted? ¿Qué iba a darme un baño?

\- ¡En lo absoluto! -se apresuró a responder él. Era obvio que seguía estando asustado-Acérquese. Vamos a iniciar la misa.

Me puse de rodillas y me di la bendición. Aunque me había dado la espalda, como es la tradición, el pobre cura volteaba la cabeza hacia atrás con frecuencia para mirarme. Llegado el momento de la comunión, le pedí a Jesús con toda mi alma que se hiciese uno conmigo.

El contacto con el cuerpo de Cristo me arrancó un gemido tan espantoso que el cura se cayó hacia atrás y luego corrió a esconderse tras la estatua de santa Brígida. Cuando me hube recuperado de la espantosa quemazón, lo observé mirándome desde su escondite.

\- El vino, padre -le pedí.

\- Toma tú mismo de la copa, hijo -dijo, temblando.

Tomé la plateada copa de la mesa de la comunión entre mis manos y bebí, experimentando un efecto similar al anterior. El dolor era tanto que tuve que aferrarme a la barandilla que separaba la nave del ábside para no caer al suelo. De repente, me sentí muchísimo mejor. Unos segundos después, el padre se acercó a mí y me ayudó a enderezarme.

\- ¿Por qué el súbito cambio, padre? ¿Es que ya no lo asusto? –le pregunté, muy asombrado.

\- Sinceramente, hijo... en cuanto recibiste la comunión, tu apariencia se transformó ¡Pareces otro! ¡Todo por la gracia de Dios!

Al terminar la misa volví a mirarme en el espejo: el padre tenía razón. Mis ojos habían recuperado, en gran parte, su expresión habitual, y mi tez había adquirido un poco de color que, si bien no era muy notorio, era un poco más humano que el anterior.

\- Gracias, padre -le dije- Sé que no desea acompañarme a casa del médico. Sólo dígame cómo llegara ella, por favor. Yo la encontraré.

\- Está bien, hijo -respondió- Pero antes, ven conmigo. Te daré una camisa limpia.

Le agradecí al padre su gentil obra de caridad y partí siguiendo sus indicaciones. Me había lavado el rostro y las manos, y le había advertido al cura que me vería de nuevo: necesitaba que me diese la comunión al día siguiente también.

Aquél era sin duda alguna uno de esos pueblos que parecían abandonados después de la puesta del sol. Sus calles estaban vacías y lo único que se escuchaba eran los cascos de mi caballo golpeando las piedras. Me tomó algo de tiempo encontrar la casa del homeópata, pues estaba casi al otro lado del pueblo y dos grandes árboles la ocultaban.

Aunque no era muy tarde, no parecía que nadie en casa estuviese despierto. Aun así, llamé a la puerta rezando para que el médico la atendiese; no quería asustar a alguna débil mujer. Mis súplicas fueron atendidas: un hombre joven y robusto que llevaba una vela en la mano abrió la puerta.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -preguntó, después de haberme mirado de arriba abajo rápidamente y con tal discreción que ninguna otra persona lo habría notado. Mis sentidos, empero, se habían aguzado a un punto tal que ningún detalle se me escapaba.

\- He sido atacado -respondí, haciendo a un lado el cuello de mi camisa. Los ojos del doctor parecieron salirse de sus órbitas por un segundo, pero pronto se recuperó y me invitó a pasar.

\- Venga conmigo -dijo, mostrándome el camino. No sabía que yo podía ver cada objeto en la oscuridad.

\- Muchísimas gracias, doctor... -comencé a decir.

\- Jiraiya -dijo él, sonriendo. Tenía el pelo blanco y marcas en los ojos. Sus facciones eran regulares y tenía un aire de bondad y practicidad entremezcladas. Me ofreció una silla y se sentó, a su vez, frente a mí -¿Qué lo atacó? -preguntó, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Su mirada era inteligente y perceptiva. Sus ojos eran color negro, muy oscuro.

\- Un **Vampyr** -respondí, esperando que el buen hombre me creyese.

\- Eso pensé -dijo el doctor, poniéndose de pie y examinando mí herida de cerca, sin inmutarse- Por favor, señor...

\- Akasuna -respondí.

\- Señor Akasuna, cuénteme todo lo que está sintiendo. Hágalo despacio, si es posible, para que pueda yo tomar nota.

El doctor tomó papel y pluma y yo procedí a explicarle todas las sensaciones que había experimentado a partir del ataque de Karin sin que él me interrumpiese una sola vez. Sólo cuando terminé de hablar, el doctor me hizo algunas preguntas específicas acerca de mis síntomas físicos. Luego, me examinó la lengua y las pupilas.

\- Ensayaremos un remedio que me ha sido de cierta utilidad con las otras víctimas y que mi padre obtuvo directamente de un doctor en Mizu no Kuni -dijo, dirigiéndose a un gran armario que estaba cerrado y tomando un diminuto frasco en el que estaba escrito **Lyssin** 200C. De éste tomó una pastilla que disolvió en un frasco con agua. Después de darle siete golpecitos, me dio a beber un solo trago.

\- Beberá un trago de esta solución cada hora -dijo- hasta que veamos si hay algún progreso. Me gustaría que se quedase aquí para poder observarlo, señor Akasuna.

Me sentí mal con el doctor Jiraiya. Él no sabía que yo era, en realidad, un **Vampyr** , pues yo había omitido en mi narración todo lo ocurrido con Karin exceptuando el hecho específico de haber sido mordido por ella. Y ahora él estaba ofreciéndome su hospitalidad.

\- Se lo agradezco, doctor, pero la verdad es que preferiría dormir en mi casa -mentí-¿Podría decirme cuánto le debo por su consulta y el remedio?

\- No me debe nada -dijo el doctor, sonriendo de nuevo- Sé que usted no vive en este pueblo. ¿A qué casa va a ir? Se ve cansado y débil. Le suplico que pase la noche aquí.

La bondad del doctor Jiraiya era superior a mi determinación de guardar en secreto lo que Karin me había hecho. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y él parecía ser una persona íntegra y lo suficientemente fuerte como para escuchar mi historia, por más horrible

\- No le he contado toda la verdad, doctor Jiraiya... -le confesé al fin, soltando una honda exhalación- Hay más. Mucho más.

\- No se preocupe -dijo, y pude ver que era sincera- Cuéntemelo todo. No tengo nada mejor que hacer que escuchar todo lo que usted tenga para decir.

Así pues, le referí a Jiraiya todo lo que ya te he contado a ti, Sakura. El doctor me escuchó, como tú, con toda su atención y sin decir una sola palabra. Sólo se levantó para darme un trago del remedio cuando habían pasado sesenta minutos exactos. Lo supe porque, de alguna forma, había adquirido un perfecto sentido del tiempo.

\- No sabes cuánto lo siento, muchacho -dijo el buen hombre cuando terminé de narrarle mi historia. Supe que en verdad estaba conmovido.

Había amanecido y yo todavía no tenía hambre.

\- El **Lyssin** aún no ha hecho efecto, por lo que veo. Debemos ensayar otro remedio. Por favor, quédate aquí hasta que encontremos una cura -pidió.

\- ¿Es que acaso no me teme, doctor Jiraiya? -pregunté asombrado.

\- Mi deseo de librarte de tu tormento es superior a cualquier temor que pueda tener, Sasori. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Desde ese día, Jiraiya se convirtió en mi único amigo y confidente. Pasé muchos días en su casa durante los que ensayamos gran variedad de remedios sin éxito. No dejé de visitar al cura párroco todas las noches para que me diese la comunión y, aunque no sentí apetito en ningún momento, tampoco sentía tanta debilidad que no pudiese moverme durante el día.

Además, siempre experimentaba algo de calma interior después de beber la sangre de Cristo, por más que seguía quemándome por dentro cuando la consumía. Jiraiya estaba francamente sorprendido de ver que, al cabo de veinte días, yo no había perecido sin probar bocado.

\- Tengo que admitir que Dios sigue siendo superior a toda ciencia, Sasori -dijo.

Ambos estábamos seguros de que el vino consagrado estaba logrando que yo no muriese ni desease beber sangre.

\- Deseo que intentemos algo nuevo, Sasori -sugirió Jiraiya una noche- Quiero preparar un remedio a partir de tu propia sangre y administrártelo ¿Me darías tu permiso?

Yo habría intentado lo que fuese que él pensara apto para ayudarme. La herida aún estaba abierta y Jiraiya tomó una diminuta muestra de sangre.

\- ¿Crees que eso será suficiente? -le pregunté, extrañado de que tan poca cantidad pudiese servir de algo.

\- Necesitaré aún menos, muchacho -dijo él. Es una de las grandes diferencias entre la medicina a la que la humanidad se ha acostumbrado y esta gran nueva ciencia, la homeopatía: nosotros utilizamos sustancias en diluciones infinitesimales.

Una vez el doctor hubo preparado el remedio batiendo una gota de mi sangre en agua y diluyéndola tantas veces en más agua y alcohol que perdí la cuenta, me dio a beber una cucharadita de la concentración final. Tuve una reacción espantosa casi de inmediato; fue casi como revivir el ataque de Karin. El pobre Jiraiya estaba tan angustiado que terminó hundiendo la cara en las manos y echándose a llorar, pero mi agonía pasó y me sentí igual a como me había sentido antes de consumir el remedio.

\- Cometí un gran error, Sasori -dijo Jiraiya-. No debí haber utilizado un poco de tu propia sangre para esto. Al parecer, sólo la sagrada comunión es de alguna utilidad en tu caso.

Un par de días después, una muchacha fue atacada al otro lado del pueblo. Su familia había llamado al ya mencionado doctor Gaara y la pobre criatura estaba con un pie en la tumba cuando alguien envió por Jiraiya. Mi amigo salió a toda prisa llevando consigo varios remedios. La luz del sol me agotaba, así que durante el tiempo que pasé en casa de Jiraiya jamás lo acompañé a ningún lugar. Sólo salía en las noches para ir a la iglesia. Ese día, Jiraiya regreso a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡La salvaste, muchacho! -exclamó.

\- ¿Cómo? -pregunté, levantando la vista del libro de la vida de Karin, a cuya lectura me había dedicado por completo con la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio que me sirviese para destruirla.

\- ¡Tu sangre! ¡El remedio que preparamos! ¡Se lo administré a la víctima! Sus síntomas eran exactamente iguales a los que experimentaste tú cuando te lo di a beber ¡Sus heridas se han cerrado, incluso! ¡Ahora la muchacha está perfectamente bien! Sasori ¡Hemos hallado el **Simillimum**!

\- ¿ **Simillimum**? -pregunté, contagiándome del entusiasmo de Jiraiya.

\- ¡El remedio que es capaz de curar todos los síntomas del ataque de un **Vampyr**! Similia similibus curentur es el principio de la homeopatía, e implica que una enfermedad debe ser curada por medio del remedio que le sea similar. **Simillimum** , como adivinarás, se refiere al remedio que es capaz de engendrar síntomas similares a aquellos de la enfermedad y, por lo tanto, curarla ¡Sasori!  
¡No puedes imaginar cuánto he buscado el **Simillimum** a los ataques de los **Vampyr**! ¡Los pocos remedios que tengo jamás produjeron en mis pacientes el efecto que éste logró! ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir? ¡No habrá más muertes por ataques de **Vampyr** si este remedio se distribuye de forma apropiada!

\- Eso es magnífico, Jiraiya -dije, haciendo un esfuerzo por no bajar la mirada. Me alegraba sinceramente que otros pudieran salvarse gracias al remedio que Jiraiya había preparado a partir de mi sangre, pero no podía evitar tener muy presente que no había ningún remedio que pudiese salvar mi alma.

\- No te preocupes, Sasori -dijo él, adivinando mis pensamientos- Sé que encontraremos un **Simillimum** para ti también.

Sonreí, tratando de parecer optimista, pero lo cierto era que no creía que tal remedio existiera. Llevaba dentro de mí la sangre de un demonio, y sabía que la única cura para mis tormentos era darle muerte. Esa noche, después de la comunión, me quedé dormido bastante temprano en la cama provisional que Jiraiya había acomodado para mí en la parte posterior de su casa.

Soñé que me levantaba de la cama e iba a su habitación. Lo miraba dormir, y mi atención se iba hacia las venas que surcaban su piel translúcida. De repente, sentía que necesitaba beber su sangre desesperadamente. Tenía hambre y sed, tanta que no podía contenerme. Me abalanzaba sobre mi amigo y clavaba mis dientes en la coyuntura de su brazo, bebiendo su sangre hasta la saciedad.

Desperté en la mitad de la noche, sobrecogido, sin saber si mi sueño había sido real o no ¿Habría sido capaz de atacar a mi único amigo? Corrí hacia su habitación gritando su nombre repetidamente por el pasillo. Cuando entré en ella, me encontré con un Jiraiya desorientado que trataba de encontrar su lámpara de aceite.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó. Él no podía verme pero yo a él sí: mi amigo estaba bien. Aliviado, dejé escapar un hondo suspiro. Alcancé su lámpara y la encendí.

\- Tuve el sueño más terrible, Jiraiya -dije, parándome frente a él- soñé que te atacaba. Jiraiya se quedó mirándome unos segundos.

\- No te preocupes, amigo. Fue sólo un sueño. Vuelve a dormir.

\- No, Jiraiya -respondí- No fue sólo un sueño. Es la verdad. Tengo sed de sangre ahora mismo. Ya no me fío de mis impulsos. Debo partir.

Pude ver la tristeza en su rostro.

\- Aún podemos ensayar otros remedios, Sasori -dijo, pero mi decisión era irrevocable.

\- No tengo cómo agradecerte todo cuanto has hecho por mí, Jiraiya-respondí- Te juro por mis padres que volveré en cuanto acabe con mi enemiga.

Dicho esto, salí de su habitación y recogí mis cosas a toda velocidad. En menos de un minuto ya estaba sobre mi caballo.

\- ¡Espera, Sasori! -gritó Jiraiya desde la puerta- ¡Lleva contigo una botella del **Simillimum**! Así, si algún día atacas a alguien, ¡al menos podrás curarlo!

"Si es que no lo he matado antes", pensé, pero sabía que Jiraiya tenía razón. Debía llevar conmigo una botella. Aunque no quería acercarme a él de nuevo, pues en verdad temía no poder controlar mi hambre y sed de sangre, quería también darle un fuerte abrazo por brindarme su amistad y su generosidad. Lo esperé montado sobre mi caballo.

\- Aquí tienes, amigo -dijo, extendiéndome el frasco- Cuando esté por acabarse, sólo debes llenarlo de nuevo con una mezcla de agua y brandy. Trata de repartirlo entre todas las personas que puedas, diluyendo unas gotas en un frasco de agua... Este remedio ha de salvar muchas vidas. Recuerda que tú no eres el único **Vampyr**.

Jiraiya sonreía. Yo hubiera querido poder llorar. Me ofreció su mano y la estreché, deseándole de corazón toda la felicidad del mundo.

\- Prométeme que me escribirás, Sasori -me pidió.

\- Te lo prometo, Jiraiya.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Venganza"** sigue acá, como verán será algo larga cosa que será diferente a las demás, además de que **Sasori** se presenta de forma oficial en la historia de una buena vez para los que pensaban que no llegaría nunca, acá lo tenemos por fin y no se irá!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina,** **Orochimaru,** **Shino, Chouji, Kankuro _,_ Zetsu, Kisame, Kurama, Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Rock Lee.**

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	31. Capítulo 31: Venganza parte 3

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. De ahora en adelante **Sasori** empieza a aparecer en lo que queda de historia, sé que demoró mucho y esto esta que termina pero no es tan malo, al fin nuestro pelirrojo se presenta oficialmente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Venganza (Historia de Sasori Akasuna) parte 3.**

Después de ese episodio, decidí que lo mejor sería que me alejase de la humanidad para siempre. Le pedí al cura que me diese una botella de vino consagrado, que me entregó a regañadientes y sólo tras explicarle que, sin ella, terminaría por matar a varias personas, tal vez a él mismo, muy pronto.

Me interné en uno de los bosques cercanos y, desde aquel entonces, me convertí en una criatura que operaba de noche. Sólo cuando se ponía el sol me atrevía a visitar el mundo de los humanos, siempre en busca de pistas que pudiesen ayudarme en el propósito de destruir a mi enemiga. Revisé una por una cada biblioteca de Otogakure hasta que me convencí de que los libros no contenían ninguna información que pudiese serme útil para acabar con ella de forma diferente a la única que conocía.

Tampoco había cura para el mal que se había apoderado de mí que no fuese la muerte, y yo no deseaba morir. Por más que trataba de borrar el rostro de Karin Kyūketsuki de mi cabeza, no podía; estaba siempre en mis sueños y, cada noche, cuando ella estaba alimentándose, lo sabía y sentía sed de sangre. Sabía también cuándo dormía, cuándo viajaba y si estaba más lejos o más cerca de mí, pero no cuál era su paradero exacto. Aunque así lo hubiese deseado, aún no tenía armas para enfrentarme con ella y los suyos.

Los meses pasaban y con ellos crecían mi angustia y desesperación. Necesitaba darle muerte a Karin antes que mi propia necesidad de beber sangre me venciese; no había probado bocado o bebido nada que no fuese sangre de Cristo desde que la condesa me había hecho **Vampyr;** sabía que era sólo gracias al vino consagrado que aún no había matado a nadie, y siempre que estaba por acabar la botella lo robaba de alguna iglesia si el cura no aceptaba dármelo voluntariamente, pero mi naturaleza humana parecía escapar de mí a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por retenerla, mientras mis nuevos instintos infernales ganaban fuerza.

Luego, pasé alrededor de un año vigilando los campamentos gitanos de Otogakure, Amegakure y Mizu no Kuni con la esperanza de encontrar los restos de la _cruz Patriarcal_ sin ningún éxito. Sin embargo, una noche en la que había estado a punto de ceder ante mis inclinaciones asesinas y me había quedado dormido rogándole a Dios que evitase que cayera en tan casi irrefrenable tentación.

Tuve un sueño en el que veía a Karin hablando con su aliada peliazul acerca de su castillo de Ketsueki; decían no poder entrar en una celda en cuyo interior estaba un cofre de plata. Al despertar, supe que éste era uno de los cofres de los que necesitaba apoderarme. Debía viajar a Ketsueki: estaba decidido a llegar allí y robarlo antes que mis enemigos lo hicieran.

Me embarqué con mi caballo en un buque que transportaba ganado equino de Otogakure a Ketsueki y, después de dormir en la cubierta unas quince noches, arribé a Iwagakure. Cabalgué hacia la tierra de mi padre, deteniéndome sólo para alimentar a mi caballo y permitirle reponerse. Una vez en las montañas, seguí el viejo mapa trazado por el monje en el libro hasta llegar a los feudos de Karin el 18 de octubre de 1879.

No me fue muy difícil encontrar el castillo: dominaba el poblado desde una colina, y pude oler desde lejos los restos de sangre que habían manchado sus empedradas paredes. El lugar estaba deshabitado y pude entrar en él fácilmente. Las imágenes que llegaron a mi mente en cuanto puse un pie en su suelo me horrorizaron. Los gritos de las más de seiscientas jóvenes que habían sido torturadas y asesinadas por Karin y los suyos habían quedado atrapados en el interior de la que fue su morada tantos años. Todos los crímenes de la Condesa sangrienta desfilaron ante mis ojos en cuestión de minutos.

Pude ver también cómo había entregado su alma al demonio en el más sangriento ritual que alguien pudiese haber imaginado. El castillo de Ketsueki tenía un aura casi tan negra como el alma de la que había sido su dueña. Cuando llegué a la única habitación que estaba cerrada, supe que allí adentro había muerto Karin. Esta habitación no tenía una puerta común: la resguardaba una puerta estilo Haruno. Traté de abrirla ensayando mil combinaciones diferentes, pero me fue imposible hacerlo.

Revisé cada rincón del castillo en busca de algún documento que contuviese la combinación correcta: no había un solo libro o papel en toda la propiedad. Todos sus tesoros debían haber sido saqueados o transportados a otro lugar. No quería perder más tiempo, así que traté de tumbar la puerta con un hacha que encontré en una de las estancias vacías, la herramienta se deshizo en pedazos contra la impenetrable madera sin dejar ninguna hendidura.

Lo intenté todo, incluso prenderle fuego: la puerta seguía estando intacta hiciera yo lo que hiciese. Comprendí entonces por qué Karin y sus aliados no habían podido entrar y, rendido, caí sobre el suelo hundiéndome en el abismo de la desesperanza, las paredes eran tan gruesas que tomaría años tratar de derrumbarlas para entrar a la celda. La única solución sería encontrar la combinación para abrir la puerta antes que mis enemigos lo hiciesen.

Pero, si Karin era la dueña del castillo ¿por qué no podía abrir esa habitación? Había tenido tiempo de sobra para demoler los muros que la separaban del cofre. Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo importante. Karin no debía ser la dueña legal del castillo puesto que estaba muerta para el resto del mundo. Un rayo de luz entró por la apertura de una de las ventanas en ese momento, cayendo sobre mi frente. Había amanecido.

Me compuse tan bien como pude y me dirigí al pueblo. Necesitaba averiguar quién era el actual propietario del castillo de Ketsueki, esa persona podía conocer la clave para abrir la puerta Haruno. Decidí abordar a un campesino que estaba sentado en el camino sobre una piedra.

\- Buenos días -dije- ¿Podría usted decirme quién es el dueño de aquel castillo abandonado que está sobre la colina?

El hombre me miró de pies a cabeza con desconfianza, y al fin dijo:

\- Ese castillo no le pertenece a nadie más que al demonio. El último propietario prácticamente lo regaló con tal de deshacerse de él. Desde entonces, ha permanecido deshabitado. Ese lugar está maldito. No debe hablar de él; es de mala suerte.

\- ¿Sabría usted de casualidad quién lo adquirió? -pregunté.

\- Lo ignoro... y, créame, es mejor así. No debería hacer preguntas, forastero.

Dicho esto se levantó y, dándome la espalda, se alejó rápidamente. Antes de desaparecer detrás de los árboles, se dio la vuelta para echarme una última ojeada. Era obvio que se había asustado con mi simple interrogatorio. Esperé que los habitantes del pueblo fuesen más informativos, aunque entendía el miedo del campesino, pues lo que decía era cierto: el castillo de Ketsueki estaba maldito.

Ya en el poblado, pensé que la taberna sería el mejor lugar para buscar información: sus clientes estarían borrachos después de haber bebido toda la noche y tal vez eso me sería de provecho. Me había equivocado: la amabilidad natural de los aldeanos se veía bruscamente interrumpida al mencionar yo el castillo de la colina. Todos, sin excepción, se levantaban y se marchaban en cuanto me atrevía a sacarlo a colación. Descorazonado, tomé mi maletín y me levanté para salir.

Sabía que no sería más fácil fuera del bar. Si los borrachos se habían mostrado tan atemorizados, las gentes sobrias saldrían corriendo.

\- Vaya a ver al notario -dijo una voz femenina.

Me giré para encontrarme con la camarera, quien había estado sirviendo los tragos a mí alrededor sin que yo me percatara de su presencia.

\- Él puede darle la información que necesita -terminó de decir, bajando la mirada.

\- Muchísimas gracias, señorita -dije- ¿Sabe usted dónde podría encontrarlo?

\- La notaría es la casa pintada de amarillo que está al frente de la plaza, pero es muy temprano aún. El notario no atenderá a nadie hasta después de las nueve de la mañana, aquí cada quien tiene su propio horario. Sin embargo, si usted lo deseara-dijo ella, sonrojándose ligeramente- podría pasar unas cuantas horas en mi compañía. Se nota que no ha estado con una mujer en mucho tiempo.

Yo sabía muy poco acerca del mundo en el que vivimos, Sakura, y no comprendí el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

\- Es cierto -dije, sin siquiera saber lo que estaba admitiendo- No he hablado con nadie hace varios años.

Entonces ella se acercó a mí y, rodeándome con sus brazos, me dijo:

\- Yo no estoy sugiriendo que hablemos...

De repente, entendí a qué se refería y me zafé de su abrazo rápidamente.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, señorita -balbucí- Debo marcharme ahora, gracias por su ayuda.

La escuché reír por lo bajo cuando tropecé con uno de los taburetes en medio de mi precipitada salida de la taberna. Me sentí tonto, pero sé que no lo soy, Sakura. Aun si no fuese renuente a la idea de utilizar a alguien para mi propio placer, nunca había pensado en mujer alguna hasta que… Perdona, me estoy desviando de mi relato.

Esperé a las afueras del pueblo a que fueran las nueve de la mañana y fui a buscar al notario. Tiré de la campana de la puerta pero nada ocurrió. Insistí varias veces hasta que perdí la paciencia y decidí asomarme por una de las ventanas laterales de la casa.

Mi corazón se detuvo: dos cuerpos bañados en sangre yacían inertes sobre el suelo de mosaicos. Los **Vampyr** habían estado allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, rompí el cristal y entré a la casa por la ventana. Fue demasiado, Sakura. El aroma de la sangre fresca llegó hasta mí y se me hizo agua la boca. Aunque ambos estaban muertos, el ataque había sido reciente. Yo no había probado bocado en más de dos años. Mi instinto me llevó al cuerpo del hombre; sabía que aún quedaba algo de sangre dentro de él. Sentí que mi rostro se transformaba: por primera vez, mis colmillos habían crecido y toda mi voluntad se había desvanecido.

Estaba a punto de beber la sangre de un mortal cuando la risa de Karin llegó hasta mis oídos. Me detuve en seco: su voz provenía de la otra habitación. El odio que sentí fue superior a mi hambre y sed. Hacía años que no me encontraba con mi enemiga, y ahora estaba en la misma casa que yo. Seguí el sonido de su voz y la hallé en la habitación contigua: estaba de espaldas a mí, inclinada sobre una pila de papeles en compañía de la peliazul a quien ya había visto durante mi corto cautiverio.

Instintivamente, tomé a cada una por los cabellos y las golpeé la una contra la otra antes que ellas siquiera supiesen qué había ocurrido. Lo hice una y otra vez, mientras trataban de defenderse en vano. Karin sacó sus garras filudas y me arañó el rostro; de allí la cicatriz que surca mis labios. Aun así, sus esfuerzos por soltarse de mí fueron inútiles. Comprendí que ser **Vampyr** me había dotado de increíbles fuerzas físicas cuyo potencial hasta entonces aún no había utilizado para mis propios fines: era mucho más poderoso que mis dos enemigas juntas así sólo me hubiese alimentado de vino consagrado desde mi conversión.

Ver sus rostros transformados me llenó de más odio e incrementó la violencia de mi ataque. Lancé a la peliazul con tanta fuerza contra la pared que sus huesos crujieron. Cayó al suelo, perdiendo el sentido a causa del brutal impacto. Sostuve a Karin contra la alfombra, sentándome sobre ella y sujetándola por las muñecas con una sola de mis manos mientras la golpeaba repetidamente con mi puño libre.

No había descubierto lo que era sentir placer con el dolor ajeno hasta ese momento. Sabía que no iba a poder matarla, pero iba a dejarla tan mal malherida que tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse. Al menos eso creía yo. Karin intentó morderme varias veces, volteando la cabeza hacia el brazo con que la estaba sosteniendo y enseñándome sus enormes colmillos.

\- -¿Se te olvida que soy **Vampyr** , Karin Kyūketsuki? -grité.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Tú ser me pertenece, Sasori Akasuna! -chilló.

\- Aún no, Karin -dije.

Entonces mi crucifijo se deslizó con el movimiento de mi cuerpo hasta su rostro y algo maravilloso ocurrió. Su piel enrojeció, quemándose y ampollándose al contacto con el objeto sagrado. Karin lanzó un grito de sorpresa y terror.

\- ¿Cómo puedes llevar...?

\- Soy católico, Karin -contesté- Espero que puedas apreciar la ironía de la situación.

Tomé el crucifijo y se lo estampé contra la otra mejilla, haciéndola proferir un aullido de dolor. Sostuve el crucifijo contra su piel mientras ella chillaba debajo de mí hasta que perdió el conocimiento. La otra **Vampyr** ya estaba despertándose. Inmediatamente me incorporé e, inmovilizándola, esperé a que abriera sus ojos para enseñarle el crucifijo.

\- Buenos días -le dije.

La sentí temblar del terror al ver el crucifijo.

\- ¡Suéltame, maldito! -gritó.

\- No -dije- Y, si no quieres correr con la misma suerte de tu señora, vas a tener que cooperar.

El rostro de Karin había quedado desfigurado con las quemaduras que el crucifijo le había dejado.

\- Se recuperará en cuanto se alimente de nuevo, idiota -dijo su amiga, escupiéndome en la cara- Además, yo no soy la sirvienta de nadie ¡Soy Fū!

\- Pues a mí me pareces sumamente obediente -dije, esperando obtener más información- ¡Se diría que eres su criada! Tanto tú como el otro **Vampyr** seguís siendo sus vasallos.

\- Neji Hyuga fue un criado de Karin hace mucho tiempo, pero mi sangre es tan noble como la de Karin-dijo ella, desafiándome con la mirada y adoptando una actitud tan digna que me arrancó una carcajada.

\- Pues ambas sois tan salvajes que parecéis haber sido criadas por lobos; aunque, en realidad, los lobos tienen mejores modales. Además, por lo que veo, la condesa ha perdido su propiedad ¡Debe ser difícil estar en la miseria después de haber sido tan rico en vida!

\- ¡Iluso! Los tres tenemos muchísimo dinero. En cuanto al castillo, ya lo recuperaremos. Será tan fácil como darle muerte a su propietario... tan fácil como fue matar a tus padres.

Le estampé el crucifijo en plena cara, pero no era suficiente para calmar la ira que sentía. Fū se retorcía del dolor, tanto o más que Karin, lo que se me antojó curioso. Se me ocurrió que el crucifijo debía haber adquirido poderes especiales al haber herido a Karin. Las arrastré a ambas a la habitación en la que había dejado mi maletín al lado de los cuerpos de los que asumí eran el notario y su esposa. Karin seguía estando inconsciente.

\- ¡Neji no tardará en llegar y te hará pagar por lo que nos has hecho! No sabes cuán poderoso es ¡Te destruirá, maldito! –dijo Fū.

Abrí mi maletín y extraje la botella en la que llevaba la sangre de Cristo. Si un crucifijo era capaz de hacerles tanto daño, me pregunté cuál sería el efecto que el divino líquido ejercería sobre ellas. Sólo acercar la botella a Fū hizo que se estremeciese de pavor.

\- ¿Qué hay en esa botella? -balbució.

\- Pronto lo sabrás -le dije, sonriendo.

Hice con Fū como ella había hecho conmigo la noche en que me habían convertido en **Vampyr** : tiré de sus cabellos hacia atrás, la forcé a abrir la boca y derramé un chorro de vino consagrado dentro de sus fauces.

\- La sangre de Cristo -dije.

No me esperaba que fuese a estallar en llamaradas entre chillidos de agonía. La solté antes que el fuego me alcanzase e, igualmente, derramé una buena cantidad de vino dentro de la boca de la condesa, quien despertó de inmediato para unirse a Fū con sus alaridos, quedando envuelta en llamas a su vez.

Corrí a la habitación donde habían estado revisando documentos cuando las encontré y metí en mi maletín todos los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa. En ese momento escuché la voz del otro **Vampyr** , quien seguramente acababa de entrar a la casa del notario y estaría tratando de apagar las llamas que consumían a sus aliadas.

\- ¡Akasuna está en la otra habitación! -gritó Karin- ¡Alcánzalo, Neji, que no se escape!

Sabía que podría hacer muy poco contra Neji. Era en verdad corpulento; muchísimo más que yo, y no tenía dudas de que sí se había alimentado de sangre humana constantemente. No estaba en condición de medir mis fuerzas contra las suyas. Abrí la ventana para escapar por ella, pero Neji llegó a la habitación antes que yo pudiese salir. Tomándome por los hombros, me atrajo hacia sí y, acto seguido, me lanzó volando contra la chimenea. Los contenidos de mí maletín se dispersaron por el suelo. Vi cómo la botella que contenía la sangre de Cristo se rompía en mil pedazos.

\- No sabes a quiénes te enfrentas, Akasuna... -dijo Neji, dirigiéndome una mirada apocalíptica.

\- Te equivocas, maldito -dije, limpiándome la sangre que sentí correr por mis labios como consecuencia del golpe. Siguiendo un impulso, me puse de rodillas y me mojé las manos con los restos del vino consagrado que habían quedado sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces? -preguntó Neji, riendo y abalanzándose sobre mí. Lo esperé con los brazos en alto.

Cuando estaba a punto de agarrarme, amasé su rostro frío y blando con mis manos húmedas. El olor de carne quemada llegó a mí de inmediato. Volví a meter los documentos al maletín tan velozmente como pude mientras él se cubría el rostro, gritando y maldiciendo. Salí por la ventana y me deslicé por las calles del pueblo esperando que mis enemigos no hubiesen podido seguirme, aunque no se los veía por ningún lado.

Después de eso, me escondí en el bosque durante horas. Necesitaba abastecerme de más vino consagrado: esa mañana había estado muy cerca de beber sangre humana; mi fuerza de voluntad estaba menguando precipitadamente. También pensé en tratar de encontrar el escondite de mis enemigos; no quería perderles el rastro, pues sólo ellos podrían llevarme a encontrar los restos de la cruz Patriarcal.

Decidí revisar los papeles que había tomado de casa del notario: estaba seguro de que debían contener información valiosa tanto para mí como para los otros **Vampyr**. Al abrir mi maletín, noté que el libro de la vida de Karin había desaparecido, y maldije por lo bajo. Debía haberse salido junto con los demás documentos cuando Neji me había atacado. Ahora Karin sabría que yo conocía la forma de matarla y esto la haría obrar con mayor presteza.

Traté de leer con atención a pesar de lo molesto que estaba por haber perdido mi libro. Los documentos que tenía ante mí eran copias de las escrituras del castillo de Ketsueki. Los títulos habían sido transferidos a un Shisui Haruno al morir el último propietario.

No había ningún registro del domicilio de Shisui Haruno en los documentos, pero hallé una dirección correspondiente al bufete del abogado que había firmado los papeles en su nombre: estaba situado en Sunagakure. No sabía si partir a Sunagakure de inmediato o si quedarme en Ketsueki para obtener nueva información relacionada con el paradero de los cofres por medio de mis rivales. Al final me decidí por la primera opción.

Al caer la noche me introduje silenciosamente dentro de la pequeña iglesia del pueblo y tomé los restos del vino consagrado que había en la urna de oro, mezclándolos con una nueva botella de vino: había descubierto que era igualmente efectivo y así lo hacía durar de forma indefinida. Beber la sangre de Cristo me era cada vez más difícil, e intuí que llegaría el día en que me prendería en llamas como mis enemigos al hacerlo. Sabía que sólo el hecho de no haberme alimentado de sangre humana me permitía realizar mi comunión diaria y estar en contacto con objetos sagrados sin que ello me hiciese daño.

Busqué mi caballo. Me había esperado fielmente a las afueras de Ketsueki sin que yo tuviese necesidad de amarrarlo y, después de darle de comer, monté sobre él y me dispuse a viajar Sunagakure. Mi caballo sabía cuándo era menester que alcanzásemos algún lugar lo más pronto posible y cabalgaba con fuerza e ímpetu para ayudarme en mis propósitos.

Sentía que me alejaba de Karin al alejarme de Ketsueki por lo que, después de unos días de viaje, supuse que ella y los otros dos **Vampyr** aún no habían emprendido el camino hacia Sunagakure. Ignoraba si habían podido inspeccionar todos los documentos que estaban en mi poder, pero no podía fiarme de mi suerte.

Era de noche cuando llegué a Sunagakure, y recé para que el abogado hubiese partido a su casa para entonces. Al menos desde el exterior, el lugar parecía estar vacío. Me colé por la puerta trasera e inicié la extenuante labor de revisar sus archivos. Para cuando salió el sol aún no había encontrado nada referente al castillo de Ketsueki. Sin embargo, la dirección del domicilio de Shisui Haruno estaba en su libro de contactos y eso era lo que realmente necesitaba.

Cambié el nombre de la calle en el papel en caso de que Karin tuviese una idea similar y encontrase el libro con su dirección. Salí dejándolo todo tal como estaba antes; no quería que mis enemigos descubriesen que me les había adelantado. El palacete estaba deshabitado. El césped del jardín había crecido y la correspondencia se había acumulado en una enorme pila al otro lado de la ranura que había en la puerta principal.

Aunque había ropas en los armarios y las bibliotecas estaban llenas de libros, los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas y había polvo y telarañas por todo el lugar. Era obvio que nadie había entrado en esa casa en años. Me pregunté si Shisui Haruno se habría mudado a algún otro lugar, pero me temí algo mucho peor. Algo me decía, al mirar sus cosas, que Shisui había dejado el mundo hacía muchísimo tiempo. Me pregunté si tendría familiares vivos y, si la corazonada que tenía acerca de su muerte era acertada, cuál de ellos habría heredado el castillo de Ketsueki. Quienquiera que fuese, esa persona corría gran peligro.

Encontré un atado de cartas en el cajón de la mesa de noche de la alcoba principal. Varias de ellas eran cartas de una señora Haruno con dirección en el desierto. Yo estaba exhausto, no había dormido en varios días y el cansancio acumulado estaba comenzando a empañar mis facultades mentales. Decidí subir al ático y dormir allí algunas horas antes de ir en busca del pariente de Shisui Haruno. El ático estaba lleno de antigüedades y objetos extraños de todo tipo; tuve que abrirme espacio en un rincón para poder extenderme sobre el suelo.

Me quedé dormido casi de inmediato y empecé a soñar con un enorme edificio de piedra rodeado de montañas. Parecía ser un antiguo templo, aunque remodelado y adaptado a condiciones de vida presentes. Caía una espantosa tormenta y yo estaba montado sobre mi caballo, mirando hacia él desde el bosque. Entonces, una de las ventanas del tercer piso se abría y una mujer vestida de blanco se asomaba por ella. El agua le caía sobre el rostro y el vestido. De repente, sus ojos se clavaban en los míos.

No sabía si podía verme o no, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarla: era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida. Una voz desconocida que provenía de mi interior me habló en ese momento: "Ella te mostrará cómo abrir la puerta", dijo, o al menos eso creí escuchar. Esa mujer eres tú, Sakura.

Mientras cabalgaba a la mañana siguiente hacia la casa del remitente de las cartas que había hallado, repetí mentalmente el sueño que había tenido hasta estar seguro de no olvidarlo. No cesaba de preguntarme quién sería la mujer que había visto y qué conexión tendría con los **Vampyr** , los cofres de plata o el castillo de Ketsueki. Sabía que nunca había estado en aquel lugar de mi sueño, y me pregunté si existiría en la vida real.

La casa de la señora Haruno estaba rodeada por un pequeño jardín, y me acerqué a ella escondiéndome entre las sombras. Me pareció ver varias siluetas a través de una de las ventanas y me pegué a la pared adyacente, aguzando el oído para escuchar su conversación. Distinguí tres voces masculinas y una aguda voz femenina que me resultó verdaderamente desagradable.

\- ¡No, no, y mil veces no! -exclamó la mujer- ¡Esa tonta jamás creería que queremos acogerla en nuestro hogar después de haber entablado semejante disputa legal por los bienes de Shisui con su abogado! ¡Es la peor idea que he escuchado, Sasuke!

\- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces, madre querida? Tú fuiste quien sugirió que papá la enviase a Konoha no tōjō -dijo uno de los hombres.

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciese? -replicó ella- ¡No tenía tiempo de ocuparme de esa mocosa! Además, con lo pesados que me resultaban sus padres en vida, no podía menos que suponer que tenerla cerca a diario habría sido poco menos que una tortura.

\- ¡Te he pedido que no te expreses así de mi sobrina, Kurenai! –dijo otro de los hombres.

\- Tú cállate, Asuma. No has hecho más que malgastar el poco dinero que logré sacarle a su abogado ¡Tú y tus ridículas ideas de negocios! ¡Habríamos podido adquirir una propiedad que nos diese alguna renta con ese dinero!

Noté que se había hecho un silencio incómodo en la estancia.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó otro de los hombres- Nuestra primita está por cumplir los dieciocho años y papá tendrá que hacerle la entrega oficial de todos sus bienes a su abogado ¡Ese hombre me tiene harto! No ha aceptado ninguna de las propuestas que le he hecho. No sé qué ridícula lealtad le profesa a la memoria de mi difunto tío pero, si pudiese hacerlo, les aseguro que no sentiría remordimiento alguno enviándolo a reunirse con él en el más allá.

\- Cálmate, Kiba, querido -dijo la mujer cuyo nombre, según había escuchado, era Kurenai- Ya se nos ocurrirá alguna forma de quedarnos con esas dos propiedades.

\- Esas dos propiedades han quedado inhabilitadas gracias al patético manejo que tu querido Kiba les ha dado, madre -dijo la voz masculina que adiviné pertenecía al hombre más joven de los tres, al que habían llamado Sasuke- Necesitaríamos mucho tiempo para ponerlas a producir de nuevo. Tiempo y dinero.

Me pregunté si alguna de las mencionadas propiedades sería el castillo de Ketsueki.

\- Por más pequeñas que sean esas dos propiedades, son nuestra mejor opción de supervivencia por el momento. Al menos su venta nos proporcionaría algo de dinero mientras algo mejor cae en nuestras manos -dijo Kurenai.

Así que no estaban hablando del castillo de Ketsueki. Aunque estuviese abandonado, nadie podría haberlo calificado de pequeño.

\- A mí me parece que nada perdemos con ir a visitarla -dijo Sasuke- Tal vez si voy solo pueda lograr algo.

\- ¿Crees que vas a deslumbrarla con tu apostura, hermanito? –rio el hombre a quien habían llamado Kiba- Aun si hicieras uso de tus más sofisticados trucos de seducción, el estigma que debemos tener con Sakura Haruno sería demasiado difícil de borrar.

\- Olvidas que nuestra prima Sakura es apenas una adolescente. Olvidas también que no hay obstáculo inamovible para el amor de verdad -dijo Sasuke con tono de burla.

\- Yo opino que no debemos precipitarnos. Si aparecemos en su vida ahora, nuestras verdaderas intenciones resultarían evidentes. Será mejor que tratemos de postergar la entrega de sus bienes en vez de que Sasuke juegue a enamorarla -dijo Kiba.

\- Me pregunto si su abogado estará planeando ir a verla pronto-dijo Kurenai.

\- Lo dudo -respondió Kiba- El acceso a ese internado es casi imposible en esta época del año. Tratar de llegar a Konoha no tōjō en el otoño equivaldría a un intento de suicidio, y no creo que Kakashi Hatake quiera dejar viuda a su señora... aún.

\- Si no hemos logrado llegar a ningún acuerdo que nos favorezca con su abogado para cuando llegue la primavera, tomaremos la idea de Sasuke en consideración -dijo Kurenai.

\- Espero que no le hayamos perdido el rastro para entonces -dijo Sasuke.

\- Si tanto quieres ver a nuestra primita, ¿por qué no vas a Hi no Kuni ahora mismo? –dijo Kiba.

\- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer de momento -replicó éste- Una dama fabulosamente rica acaba de llegar al pueblo. Ya sé cuál es su nombre y dónde se está quedando... Planeo propiciar un encuentro casual con ella esta noche.

\- Por Dios, hermanito, ¿cómo haces para encontrar los peces más gordos? –preguntó Kiba.

\- Sé invertir bien mí tiempo. Mientras tú malgastas lo poco que tenemos jugando a las cartas, yo estoy haciendo averiguaciones... Trabajando, si deseas llamarlo así. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

Ya había escuchado suficiente. Era muy improbable que los horribles parientes de Shisui Haruno estuvieran enterados de la importancia que tenía la propiedad de Ketsueki, si es que tenían conocimiento de su existencia. Según lo que habían dicho, la heredera de Shisui Haruno debía ser la chica cuyos bienes codiciaban. Me pregunté si Sakura Haruno tendría en su poder la clave para abrir la puerta del castillo.

En ese momento supe que debía dirigirme cuanto antes al internado donde la habían enviado. Los malvados Haruno tenían razón: viajar a Konoha no tōjō en el otoño era una labor increíblemente arriesgada para cualquier ser humano. En mi caso, el mal tiempo no hacía diferencia. Supongo que ser **Vampyr** tiene sus ventajas. No me costó demasiado averiguar dónde estaba exactamente el internado más famoso, por supuesto, y sabía que tampoco lo sería para Karin y los suyos una vez llegasen a las mismas deducciones que yo.

Estaba simplemente siguiendo una fuerte corazonada cuando atravesaba esas escarpadas montañas en medio de tan terribles tormentas. No sabía si mi viaje me llevaría a hallar pistas de alguna utilidad. Sólo sabía que tenía que llegar a Konoha no tōjō lo más pronto posible. Cuando alcancé el pueblo más cercano al internado tuve que detenerme para dejar que mi caballo se repusiera del arduo viaje.

Ese pueblo no tiene una posada, como habrás de saber, así que me dirigí a la pequeña iglesia pues noté que tenía un establo vacío en cuyo interior mi caballo y yo podríamos descansar. Una vez adentro, me tumbé sobre el suelo y pronto me quedé dormido. Unos golpecitos en el hombro me despertaron. Me encontré con unos ojos enormes que me observaban en la oscuridad. No creo haber dado un salto tan rápido en años.

\- ¡Dios mío! -gritó el hombrecillo que me había estado observando- ¡No me haga daño, por favor! ¡Soy sólo el cura párroco!

Me tomó un segundo recuperarme del susto que me había llevado.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Venganza"** sigue acá, como verán será algo larga cosa que será diferente a las demás, además de que **Sasori** se presenta de forma oficial en la historia de una buena vez para los que pensaban que no llegaría nunca, acá lo tenemos por fin y no se irá!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina,** **Orochimaru,** **Shino, Chouji, Kankuro _,_ Zetsu, Kisame, Kurama, Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Rock Lee.**

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	32. Capítulo 32: Venganza parte 4

**NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarlas. Aparte que diré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. De ahora en adelante **Sasori** empieza a aparecer en lo que queda de historia, sé que demoró mucho y esto esta que termina pero no es tan malo, al fin nuestro pelirrojo se presenta oficialmente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Venganza (Historia de Sasori Akasuna) parte 4.**

\- No voy a hacerle daño, padre -dije, más tranquilo al ver que se trataba de un frágil hombre de edad- Discúlpeme por no haberle consultado antes de utilizar los establos; está muy tarde y sólo quería dormir algunas horas.

Podía verlo claramente aunque él no a mí. Aun así, sabía que el joven cura presentía que había algo diferente en mí por su expresión de terror.

\- ¿Qué busca en estas tierras, viajero? -preguntó.

Yo sabía que lo más probable era que mis enemigos llegaran muy pronto a Hi no Kuni en busca de la heredera de Shisui Haruno. Habría víctimas y el horror se expandiría por toda la región. Decidí fiarme de mis instintos y hablar con el cura. Parecía ser un hombre diferente.

\- ¿Hay algún lugar en el que podamos hablar, padre? -pregunté-Es de suma importancia.

Él tenía una lámpara de aceite en la mano cuya luz a duras penas me iluminaba.

\- Sígame, por favor dijo al fin.

Era un hombre muy ágil a pesar de su edad. Lo seguí a través del jardín hasta el interior de la iglesia. Su rostro expresaba gran preocupación.

\- Sé que esto no puede ser nada bueno -dijo, meneando la cabeza y colocando la lámpara sobre una mesita de madera- Mis predecesores me advirtieron que ellos regresarían.

\- ¿Ellos? -pregunté, extrañado- ¿Quiénes?

\- ¡Los **Vampyr**! -dijo, dejándome atónito- Lo supe en cuanto vi tu rostro, muchacho. Llevas sobre ti un gran tormento. Has sido atacado, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí. No deseaba mentirle pero tampoco quería hablar más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Han estado aquí recientemente? -pregunté, temiéndome lo peor.

\- No recientemente -dijo él, acomodándose las gafas- La última vez que hubo ataques en Konohagakure fue hace más de dos siglos.

Me sentí aliviado. Al menos no se me habían adelantado.

\- Pues debe estar preparado, padre -le dije- Sospecho que no pasará demasiado tiempo antes que haya ataques en la región.

\- ¡Siempre he estado preparado! -dijo el cura- Aunque nunca he tenido que abrir una tumba, sé muy bien lo que ha de hacerse en esos casos. Aquéllos que tuvieron que enfrentarse a los **Vampyr** hace 264 años dejaron instrucciones muy específicas.

\- ¿De veras? -pregunté, intrigado. Quizá el padre sabía algo que yo no- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- La tumba de un **Vampyr** puede ser sellada con el símbolo de la _cruz Patriarcal_ y una oración especial. Esto impedirá que el **Vampyr** en cuestión pueda salir de ella.

\- Interesante... -respondí- Si no es mucho pedir, ¿podría usted enseñarme la oración?

\- Claro que sí, hijo. Pero antes... cuéntame qué te trae a Konohagakure, por favor.

\- Unos **Vampyr** mataron a mis padres -respondí- Estoy buscando la forma de darles muerte a mis enemigos y enviarlos al infierno para siempre.

\- ¿Buscas vengarte? -preguntó el padre Itachi.

\- Sí -respondí.

\- Tal vez deberías dejarlo en manos de Kami-sama, hijo... -dijo él.

\- Imposible -respondí- No tengo tiempo que perder. Mis esperanzas residen, por el contrario, en que Kami-sama me ayude activamente en mis propósitos de venganza.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con mi actitud, me enseñó los textos acerca de los **Vampyr** que sus predecesores le habían legado, pero no encontré ninguna información adicional que pudiese serme de utilidad. El sol despuntaba cuando aún estaba revisándolos y, aunque estaba indescriptiblemente cansado, decidí partir a Konoha no Tōjō de inmediato.

No quise contarle al padre a dónde me dirigía ni qué buscaba, pues temía incriminarlo. Le dejé, sin embargo, un frasco con algo del **Simillimum** que Jiraiya había preparado a partir de mi sangre y le expliqué cómo utilizarlo, aunque no me adentré en detalles en cuanto a su contenido pues no quería predisponerlo en contra de la efectividad del remedio.

\- Pero... ¿no has tomado tú este **Simillimum**? -preguntó el padre Itachi- Hay algo extraño en tu presencia. Es claro para mí que la marca del **Vampyr** no se ha borrado aún de tu ser ¡Y tú tienes que sentirlo!

Iba a ser muy difícil engañarlo. Aun así, no quería confesarle que yo mismo era un **Vampyr**. Aunque no dudaba de su inteligencia y buen corazón, temía que me delatase ante los habitantes de la región o que decidiera encerrarme en una tumba para evitar que atacase a alguien. Era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

\- En algunos casos el remedio se tarda un poco más en actuar -mentí- Estoy seguro de que pronto me recuperaré.

\- ¿Sabes que los **Vampyr** pueden rastrear fácilmente a sus víctimas después del primer ataque, verdad?- preguntó él, clavando su astuta mirada en la mía.

\- Lo sé. Es precisamente por eso que he decidido advertirle acerca de la posibilidad de que lleguen a Konohagakure en cualquier momento -respondí- Puede que estén siguiéndome, pues saben que deseo darles muerte a cualquier costo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, hijo? -volvió a preguntar el padre Itachi.

\- He viajado extensamente en busca de cualquier información que me ayude a destruir a mis enemigos -dije. No pensaba ser demasiado específico por las razones que ya mencioné- Ésta es sólo una de las rutas por las que el destino me ha conducido. Rece por mí, padre.

\- Lo haré, hijo -respondió él.

\- Una cosa más, padre: le suplico, a modo de secreto de confesión, que no le cuente a nadie que me ha conocido. No quisiera poner al enemigo sobre alerta. Los **Vampyr** parecen tener informantes en todas partes.

\- Descuida, hijo. Tienes mi palabra de que mis labios permanecerán sellados: puedo guardar un secreto.

\- Gracias, padre -respondí.

Él me ofreció algo de comer y, para no despertar sus sospechas, acepté llevar conmigo algo de pan y vino. Poco después, monté en mi caballo y cabalgué bajo la lluvia hacia el internado. Recuerdo que el cielo estaba tan oscuro que parecía que fuese de noche. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

Esa madrugada tenía un aura tenebrosa y me temí lo peor: estaba sintiendo la proximidad de Karin a medida que avanzaba hacia Konoha no tōjō. No concebía que mis enemigos se me hubiesen adelantado. Aun así, la triste realidad era que ellos eran tres, lo que les daba una gran ventaja sobre mí.

Debía obrar con gran cautela y no bajar la guardia. Cabalgué hasta alcanzar el bosque que rodea el internado y, escondiéndome entre sus árboles, observé la fachada del edificio: por más increíble que fuese, aquél era el mismo que había visto en mis sueños hacía apenas una semana. Estaba cayendo una tormenta de los mil demonios; el denso follaje de los árboles sobre mi cabeza nada podía hacer para resguardarme de la lluvia.

Un enorme árbol parecía haberse caído por la fuerza del vendaval. Entonces vi que un coche se acercaba al edificio y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Extrañamente, cuando el coche se detuvo frente al internado, la tormenta cesó. Unos minutos después, una dama salió del internado y la vi intercambiar algunas palabras con el cochero, cuyo rostro no pude ver pero cuya figura se me antojó demasiado familiar para que no se tratase del mismísimo Neji Hyuga.

Entonces éste abrió la puerta del coche y el rostro de Karin Kyūketsuki se asomó "Maldita sea" pensé. ¿Qué se traerán entre manos? ¿Por qué se presentan en público? Karin elevó, su mirada hacia una de las ventanas del edificio, la misma por la que se había asomado la mujer de mi sueño. La cortina estaba ligeramente descorrida y no pude ver quién estaba detrás de ella. Sí pude, sin embargo, escuchar a Karin susurrar algo sin apenas mover los labios, a pesar de estar yo muy lejos de ella.

\- Sakura Haruno -dijo- Prepárate a morir.

Quise atravesar el bosque y abalanzarme sobre ella, pero sabía que no sacaría nada con ello. Tendría que vigilarla, esperando que no me encontrase así percibiese la cercanía de mi presencia. Neji estaba sacando varios baúles del coche, y me acerqué en cuanto Karin hubo entrado al edificio. Un sirviente estaba dándole indicaciones al primero.

\- Llevaremos las pertenencias de la señorita Matsuri hasta su habitación en el tercer piso -dijo.

De manera que Karin estaba utilizando un nombre diferente... ¿Estaría haciéndose pasar por una visitante extraviada? ¿Qué diablos estaría tramando? Muy pronto el coche estaba perdiéndose de vista por el camino principal y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuché el tañido de varios contundentes campanazos; las muchachas que asumí debían ser las alumnas del internado salieron por las puertas de los dos edificios laterales y atravesaron los jardines hacia el edificio central, pero Karin no estaba entre ellas.

Aproveché para colarme en el interior del edificio dentro del que la había visto desaparecer. Podía sentir claramente su presencia. Me deslicé hasta el tercer piso, donde se hacía más palpable, hasta que descubrí la habitación de cuyo interior provenían sus vibraciones. No quise acercarme demasiado, en caso de que aún no se hubiese percatado de que yo estaba allí.

Acto seguido, decidí buscar a la dama a quien había visto hablando con Neji. Imaginé que debía ser una institutriz del internado o algo por el estilo. Ella debía tener las respuestas que andaba buscando en cuanto al arribo de Karin a Konoha no tōjō. Aunque era algo arriesgado, me acerqué al edificio central. A través de una de las ventanas se veía uno de los salones de clase.

Supuse que pasaría al menos una hora antes que las alumnas salieran a receso, así que decidí entrar en el edificio. La suerte estaba de mi lado, hallé un aula vacía que daba a un largo corredor y me interné en ella. Entonces vi pasar a la dama que había estado hablando con Neji. Otra institutriz la acompañaba.

\- ¡Qué revuelo ha causado la llegada de la señorita Matsuri! -le decía la otra institutriz- Cómo se nota que hace rato no teníamos novedades en estos parajes.

\- Es natural que el arribo de una nueva alumna cause curiosidad a las chicas -repuso la dama que había recibido a Karin- Aunque, bueno, Matsuri no es cualquier alumna. Su familia es increíblemente rica y célebre.  
¿No le había dicho yo que estábamos esperando su llegada para la primavera? Sus padres me habían escrito el año pasado para asegurar la plaza de su hija entre nuestras alumnas-tuve que seguirlas con sigilo, pues comenzaban a alejarse- Enviaron una nueva carta con el cochero: han tenido que partir a Mizu no Kuni.

Así que Karin se hacía llamar Matsuri y se había internado en Konoha no tōjō haciéndose pasar por una de las alumnas. Había algo que no encajaba ¿Cómo era que ya había hecho planes de viajar al internado aun antes de saber que la heredera de Shisui Haruno se encontraba allí? Si lo hubiese sabido antes, hacía mucho que habría llegado a Konoha no tōjō.

¿Por qué les habría escrito un año atrás? Tuve la certeza de que Karin Kyūketsuki estaba tomando el lugar de otra persona que, efectivamente, habrían estado esperando para la primavera. Era la única explicación lógica que se me ocurría, y resultó ser cierta: después pude comprobar que Karin y los suyos habían asesinado a la verdadera Matsuri y a sus padres, quedándose no sólo con la identidad de la primera sino con todas sus propiedades.

Nunca supe cómo se habían enterado de que la joven iba a ser enviada a Konoha no tōjō en algún momento, pero teniendo en cuenta el poder que poseen los **Vampyr** , decidí que ese detalle carecía de importancia: según descubrí después, Karin había adoptado el nombre de muchas mujeres en los últimos siglos después de asesinarlas y apropiarse de sus riquezas. Esto era lo que, muy probablemente, había planeado hacer contigo también y quizá lo habría logrado, de no haber sido tú tan perspicaz.

Esa tarde, después de las clases, revisé el despacho de la rectora y comparé las cartas que los supuestos padres de Matsuri habían enviado a Konoha no tōjō, tal como lo había sospechado, la caligrafía era diferente en ambas notas, y las firmas que correspondían al padre de Matsuri carecían de similitud. Escuché un clamor de risas proveniente de la planta inferior del edificio y pensé que podría tratar de identificar a la heredera de Shisui Haruno entre las alumnas si me escondía entre las sombras del pasillo, ya que todas parecían estar reunidas en el salón de piano.

Vi que Karin entraba en la estancia sin reparar en mi presencia; toda su atención estaba enfocada en una chica que estaba declamando un poema ante las demás internas, supongo que recordarás esa noche claramente. Cuando la rectora presentó a Karin formalmente te vi por primera vez. Mi corazón se detuvo al reconocer el rostro de la mujer que había visto en mi sueño cuando dormía en el ático del palacete de Sunagakure.

Por más acostumbrado que estuviese a vivir las más extrañas ocurrencias, el hecho de que existieras era más fascinante para mí que la más descabellada de mis fantasías. Poco después, la rectora te llamó por tu nombre. Yo estaba anonadado ante la posibilidad de que la chica de mi sueño fuese la heredera de Shisui Haruno. Cuando tú y tu amiga Konan se dirigieron a la capilla las seguí para asegurarme de que estuviesen a salvo, y no pude evitar escuchar las plegarias que elevaron.

Me sorprendió que hubiesen adivinado la maldad de la recién llegada Karin, y no pude menos que admirarlas por este hecho. Luego, decidí escoltarte hasta tu habitación después que Konan se quedó en la suya. De repente, sentí la presencia de Karin muy cerca. Pasaron sólo unos segundos hasta que la distinguí, agazapada sobre la parte superior de las escaleras, esperándote.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, atravesé la distancia que me separaba de ti y te sostuve con uno de mis brazos mientras le estampaba tu crucifijo a Karin en la frente con mi mano libre. Hubiese deseado que Karin no se enterara tan pronto de que yo también estaba en Konoha no tōjō, pero no tenía otra opción que actuar con rapidez. Al verme, la condesa me lanzó una maldición antes de correr a refugiarse en su habitación. Comprendí que Karin me temía.

Nuestro encuentro anterior le había enseñado que el haberme convertido en **Vampyr** había resultado contraproducente para su causa. Corrí gradas arriba y me escondí en una habitación vacía del tercer piso. Poco después escuché los alaridos provenientes de tu habitación y llegué justo después que una institutriz abriese la puerta. Temí que Neji hubiese regresado e intentado atacarte, pero por fortuna sólo habías descubierto que tu crucifijo estaba ensangrentado.

También habías llegado a la comprensible teoría de que el diablo te había tomado en brazos en las escaleras. No había reído en años, Sakura, hasta que escuché las explicaciones que le dabas a la institutriz. Me sentí aliviado de saber que se te había impuesto un confinamiento de dos días a raíz del escándalo que tú y tu amiga habían hecho: saberte bajo llave me quitaba un peso de encima.

Pasé la noche vigilando la habitación de Karin desde el pasillo; sabía que había caído en un estado de extrema debilidad al haber sido quemada por tu crucifijo. En la mañana te dejé una nota diciéndote que no te lo quitaras y me dispuse a encontrar el paradero de Neji. Busqué en vano durante todo el día. Cuando regresaba a Konoha no tōjō, tuve la mala suerte de que una de las empleadas y un chico campesino me viesen. Supuse que alertarían al resto del personal y tuve que alejarme de nuevo.

Entonces me pareció ver la distante silueta de otro jinete y, pensando que podía tratarse de Neji, lo seguí a través del bosque a una distancia prudencial. Por desgracia, le perdí el rastro poco después. Ya en la mañana observé que un grupo de campesinos se había congregado en una de las granjas adyacentes al internado y me acerqué para escuchar lo que decían: no me sorprendió que estuviesen mencionando la ocurrencia de recientes ataques extraños en la región.

Todos estaban muy alarmados y me alegré de haberle dado la botella de **Simillimum** al Padre Itachi. Entonces el cielo se ennegreció aún más: otra gran tempestad amenazaba con caer y me apresuré a volver al bosque de Konoha no tōjō, tu castigo terminaría ese día y Karin seguramente trataría de atacarte de nuevo. A pesar de que aún no había caído la noche, la oscuridad se cernía sobre el edificio.

Elevé la vista hacia tu ventana y me quedé pasmado al ver que la abrías y tu figura vestida de blanco aparecía tal y como la había visto durante mi sueño. No pude reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido cuando clavaste tus ojos en los míos; perdí la noción del tiempo. Pude saber muchas cosas acerca de ti en esos pocos segundos; nunca había tenido una experiencia similar con nadie; fue como conocerte sin necesidad de hablar contigo.

Los ladridos de los perros me hicieron salir de mi ensueño: se había organizado un equipo de búsqueda y los trabajadores de Konoha no tōjō podían encontrarme en cualquier momento. Espoleé mi caballo hasta el otro extremo del bosque y allí me quedé escondido durante horas, pensando en el significado de mi sueño y en lo que acababa de ocurrirme contigo. Supe que tratar de encontrar la clave para abrir la puerta Haruno entre tus pertenencias sería una espantosa afrenta que no sería capaz de llevar a cabo.

Si en verdad la clave estaba en tu poder y de ti dependía que pudiese acceder al cofre del castillo de Ketsueki, tendría que dejar que esto ocurriera a su tiempo y en tus propios términos. No podía explicarme qué me había ocurrido en los pocos segundos que te había visto a los ojos pero, de alguna forma, mi intención de adueñarme de la clave había pasado a segundo plano. Más que nada, quería hablar contigo. Cuánto hubiese deseado ser tu amigo y poder acercarme a ti.

Sin embargo, recordé mi condición de **Vampyr** y me prometí marcharme en cuanto mis enemigos lo hicieran. Sentí terror ante la posibilidad de hacerte daño, Sakura. Apesadumbrado, me quedé dormido mientras las torrenciales lluvias caían sobre mí. No había dormido en varios días y el cansancio había logrado vencerme.

Un rayo me despertó. La oscuridad se había hecho más palpable en el bosque y supe que debían ser más de las siete de la noche. Atemorizado, recé para poder llegar hasta el edificio antes que Karin pudiese hacerte daño. Atravesé el bosque tan pronto como pude; aunque aún escuchaba los ladridos de los perros circundándome logré burlar la vigilancia de los hombres e introducirme en el edificio. No tuve tiempo de planear mis actos, sólo subí las escaleras que llevaban hasta tu habitación preso de la más terrible angustia.

Cuando estaba por alcanzar el vestíbulo escuché un espantoso chillido y supe que Karin estaba allí. Franqueé la distancia que había entre el rellano de las escaleras y tu habitación en cuestión de segundos y, al ver que tu puerta estaba entreabierta, temí lo peor: la empujé y encontré que los muebles de la habitación estaban revueltos. Pronto descubrí tu frágil figura debajo del marco de la ventana. Tus ojos estaban cerrados y aún sostenías tu crucifijo en alto.

Corrí a tu lado al tiempo que te llamaba por tu nombre, pero no hubo ninguna reacción de tu parte. Asustado, te revisé el cuello y las muñecas pero no tenías mordeduras. Te puse sobre la cama y salí a buscar a Karin. No sabía qué había ocurrido en tu habitación, pero estaba claro que yo había llegado demasiado tarde para defenderte y habías tenido que hacerlo todo tú sola. Escuché los aullidos de la condesa al acercarme a sus aposentos.

Lleno de ira, abrí la puerta con violencia para encontrármela tendida sobre su lecho, gimiendo de dolor. Su mejilla ostentaba la carne viva de una quemadura que deduje había sido producida por el contacto con tu crucifijo, y su cara estaba llena de hoyuelos sangrantes. Tornándola por el cuello, la azoté contra la cabecera de la cama y la retuve así mientras me miraba con expresión de pánico.

\- No tienes suerte para escoger a tus enemigos, Karin Kyūketsuki –le dije- Prepárate a vivir una nueva experiencia.

Metiéndome la mano al bolsillo, extraje la única hostia consagrada que tenía en mi poder mientras Karin temblaba de terror.

\- ¡Maldito! -dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos- Juro que os mataré ¡A ti y a esa cría intratable que te empeñas en defender!

Antes que pudiese cerrar los labios, introduje la delgada hostia en su boca. Entre los pocos trucos que había aprendido de los textos del padre Itachi estaba la antigua costumbre de introducir un pedazo de hostia consagrada en la boca del **Vampyr** después de seccionar su cabeza. Karin es, por supuesto, inmortal, pero yo presentía que, si la sangre de Cristo había hecho que estallase en llamaradas, el cuerpo de Cristo tendría un efecto muy interesante en ella.

\- ¡No quiero dormir! -fue lo último que musitó antes que todos sus miembros se aflojasen y sus ojos se cerraran.

Al soltarla, cayó desplomada sobre la cama. No respiraba ni tenía pulso, al punto que casi creí que había muerto. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo permanecería la condesa en tal estado. Quise entonces asegurarme de que en verdad estuvieses bien: volví a tu habitación y, después de comprobar que, en efecto, respirabas, te cubrí con las mantas y revisé la habitación en busca, de pistas que me ayudasen a comprender el enfrentamiento que habías tenido con Karin. Después de poner los muebles en su lugar, hallé un frasco casi vacío sobre la alfombra. Reconocí el poder del agua bendita que aún quedaba en su interior y supe que habías volcado su contenido sobre Karin.

Dejé el frasco sobre tu mesa de noche, en caso de que pudieras volver a necesitarlo. Entonces, siguiendo un impulso, me asomé por las cortinas: allá fuera, detrás de la colina, me pareció reconocer la distante silueta de Neji Hyuga. No pensaba permitir que se me escapara una vez más. Cerré la puerta de tu habitación apresuradamente y salí del edificio en dirección del lugar donde lo había avistado.

Cuando monté en mi caballo, aún podía escuchar los cascos del suyo alejándose por el camino: seguramente se disponía a hacerse de una nueva víctima en el vecino poblado. Espoleé mi caballo para darle alcance. Había humedecido un puñal con vino consagrado y pensaba enfrentarme con él de ser necesario. Él cabalgó largo rato, tanto que por un momento creí que pensaba marcharse de Konohagakure.

De repente, dio un giro abrupto hacia la derecha y, para mi sorpresa, desmontó frente a un cementerio que me había pasado desapercibido hasta aquel entonces. Descendí de mi montura y seguí a Neji con sigilo. Él avanzaba tranquilamente por entre las tumbas; era obvio que sabía a dónde se dirigía. Pocos minutos después, se detuvo frente a una lápida y la acarició. La lápida se descorrió sola y una cabeza azul emergió de la tumba: era Fū.

\- ¿Has descansado? -creí escuchar a Neji preguntarle en un coreano bastante antiguo al cual yo no estaba acostumbrado.

\- Sí -respondió Fū con un tono de voz casi inaudible- Estoy lista para partir.

\- El coche está listo -dijo Neji.

\- ¿Karin? -preguntó Fū.

\- Aún tiene asuntos por resolver -dijo él- Nos verá en Iwagakure o Mizu no Kuni.

\- ¡Iwagakure! Maldita sea, Neji, esto tarda demasiado ¿Y Ketsueki?

\- Aún no tenemos la clave. Tendremos que dedicarnos a Yahiko Uzumaki y a su heredero mientras Karin se encarga de las niñas de Konoha no tōjō.

Fū dejó escapar una risa que me heló la sangre.

\- Te divertiste con la castaña, ¿verdad?

\- No estuvo mal... -dijo Neji, al tiempo que Fū se incorporaba de la tumba- Ahora será tu turno de jugar con los chicos. Tendrás que hacerlo tú sola mientras Karin se nos une.

Quisiera conservar al más joven, es tan guapo ¿Sabes si las cartas que le enviamos de su parte a la chica Nii surtieron efecto?

\- Puedes estar segura de que Konan Yutaka no volverá a hacer parte de su vida sentimental. Al parecer lo desprecia por otras razones.

\- No estaría de más matarla. No quiero sorpresas desagradables en el futuro -dijo Fū.

\- Descuida -dijo Neji, ahogando una risotada- Mi apasionada amante se encargará de ello.

Asumí que hablaba de Karin y me alegré de que pensara que la condesa estaba aún despierta y lista para llevar a cabo sus diabólicos planes. Después comprendí, con gran tristeza, que Neji estaba refiriéndose a la infeliz Rin Nohara, de cuyo dolor se burlaba. Me estremeció descubrir que los **Vampyr** habían estado jugando con la correspondencia de Konoha no tōjō desde tiempos anteriores por motivos que poco tenían que ver contigo. Aparentemente, estaban tratando de impedir que tu amiga Konan se acercase a algún joven a quien posiblemente querían hacer lo mismo que a mí.

\- ¿Cuál de los dos crees que tenga la clave? -preguntó Fū a Neji, mientras se encaminaban hacia el otro lado del cementerio.

\- Me inclino a creer que la tiene Yahiko Uzumaki. Es lógico que sea él quien tenga acceso a su propiedad. Por tal motivo debemos viajar a Mizu no Kuni antes que a Iwagakure, si el segundo viaje es necesario. Esperemos que no.

¿De qué clave hablaban? ¿No creían, pues, que la clave para abrir la puerta del castillo de Ketsueki estaba en Konoha no tōjō?

\- Aunque logremos tomar el cofre de la propiedad del primo, voy a hacer mío al chico- susurró Fū.

¡Así que mis enemigos habían hallado un segundo cofre! Tendría que seguirlos a Mizu no Kuni y adelantármeles. Bendije la buena suerte que estaba teniendo. No podía permitir que mis enemigos se apoderaran del segundo cofre antes que yo.

Aun así, un sentimiento fuerte me ataba a Konoha no tōjō y la posibilidad de que la condesa despertase de repente me asustaba demasiado: decidí regresar al internado y asegurarme de que Karin quedase inhabilitada. Después de eso, buscaría a Yahiko Uzumaki en Mizu no Kuni.

Al volver a acercarme a Konoha no tōjō, hallé que habían dado por muerta a la condesa y la habían puesto en un ataúd en la capilla. Quise sellar su ataúd con la _cruz Patriarcal_ y, al descubrir que alguien se me había adelantado, me sentí confundido y esperanzado a la vez, ¿habría sido el buen cura Itachi quien confinara a Karin a su cajón?

Cuando me disponía a buscarte en tus aposentos, escuché a dos de las alumnas hablando acerca del supuesto ataque de locura que habías tenido durante la misa de velación de Matsuri y de este modo me enteré de que, una vez más, te habían encerrado en tu habitación. Supuse entonces que debías haber tramado alguna estratagema para sellar el ataúd tú misma.

Con el relativo consuelo de saber a la condesa atrapada en la cripta de la capilla, emprendí el viaje a Mizu no Kuni de inmediato. Hubiese deseado poder verte una vez más, pero los hombres de Konoha no tōjō buscaban tanto al lobo como al misterioso merodeador quien, por supuesto, era yo, y no quería tentar al destino más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Yahiko Uzumaki era toda una personalidad en Mizu no Kuni: soltero, rico, reconocido comerciante y coleccionista, era una presencia obligada en todos los salones que se preciaban de ser entretenidos. Todos sabían cuál era su casa, aquélla donde transcurrían las veladas más estrambóticas e interesantes de la ciudad.

Con sólo verlo de lejos, supe que era un hombre inteligente cuya personalidad no estaba cercada por inútiles dogmas, y me arriesgué a dejarle una nota advirtiéndole acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de Fū y Neji. En ese caso, me fue mucho más fácil vigilar su casa y esperar a que mis enemigos apareciesen que infiltrarme en su despacho y revisar todos sus archivos.

Me había guarnecido de más hostias consagradas y había comprado una pistola cuyas balas había hecho bendecir. Había ungido varios alfileres con agua bendita y sangre de Cristo: me sentía así más preparado para enfrentarme a los dos **Vampyr**. Esto, sin embargo, no fue necesario: Yahiko Uzumaki demostró ser valiente y astuto, y pude atestiguar la forma en que vació una cuba de agua bendita sobre Fū.

Para la noche siguiente, Yahiko había instalado guardias en todos los costados de su propiedad. Sonreí cuando, al pasar, noté que todos llevaban sobre sí enormes crucifijos. No pude menos que sentir gran simpatía por el excéntrico personaje, y supe que estaría tan a salvo como cualquier mortal podía estarlo cuando de **Vampyr** se tratase. Yo ya había descubierto el escondite de mis enemigos y estaba esperando a que partiesen para seguirlos.

Había tenido un par de días para observar detenidamente a Yahiko Uzumaki antes que mis enemigos lo atacasen ante los frustrados planes de conquista que Fū tenía con él. Cuando los **Vampyr** me guiaron sin siquiera sospecharlo hasta la propiedad donde se hallaba escondido el segundo cofre, yo les llevaba una enorme ventaja a otros niveles.

Esperé a que intentasen abrir la puerta, que también era estilo Haruno, con mil combinaciones diferentes. Al final, cuando mis enemigos se rindieron y decidieron partir a Iwagakure en busca de la anhelada clave, yo la abrí en unos segundos. Había advertido que Yahiko Uzumaki tenía un pequeño tatuaje en la parte inferior del antebrazo izquierdo que sólo los ojos de un brujo o un **Vampyr** muy observador hubieran podido detectar.

Era un símbolo chino cuyas líneas memoricé. Así pues, repetí las líneas del tatuaje de Yahiko en la cerradura de la puerta Haruno y me apoderé del cofre de plata. Antes de partir, escribí con tinta negra mis iniciales sobre la pared. Quería dejarles saber a los **Vampyr** quién se les había adelantado. El cofre, por desgracia, estaba cerrado con llave. Perdí un mes y medio consultando cerrajeros y herreros a lo largo de Tetsu no Kuni: abrirlo por la fuerza era imposible.

Fue espantoso regresar a Konoha no Tōjō y ver que, en vez del cuerpo de Karin, estaba uno nuevo, el de una pequeña dama castaña y menuda. La condesa había escapado; asumí que Fū y Neji habían regresado por ella en alguno de sus viajes. Les había perdido el rastro a los tres. Consideré un milagro que estuvieras a salvo y supuse que, si Karin se había marchado de Konoha no tōjō por el momento, tendría una nueva víctima en mente, y debía tratarse del primo de Yahiko Uzumaki.

Cuando iba camino de Iwagakure, encontré un campamento de gitanos en uno de los bosques. Gemían y lloraban; creí estar presenciando el rito del sepelio de uno de los suyos. Al acercarme, escuché que se mencionaba la palabra **Vampyr** , y opté por presentarme ante ellos. Una muchacha había sido atacada por nuestros enemigos y estaba a punto de morir; los demás entonaban rezos y cantos compungidos a su alrededor. Antes que la joven gitana expirase, le administré el **Simillimum** , aplicándolo también a sus heridas.

Los gitanos creían haber presenciado un acto de magia al ver restablecida su salud en contados minutos, pero les expliqué que tan sólo se trataba de un remedio homeopático. Fue entonces cuando ellos me confiaron que los **Vampyr** le habían robado a la chica las llaves que abrían dos antiguos cofres de plata. Traté de obtener más información pero fue en vano.

Al llegar a Iwagakure, hablé con un hombre de negocios que estaba muy bien enterado de las compras de propiedad que se realizaban en la cuidad y en sus alrededores, y me asombré al descubrir que Fū y Neji Hyuga habían adquirido tantos inmuebles utilizando sus nombres verdaderos. Los **Vampyr** parecían haber escogido a Iwagakure como su lugar de residencia permanente y, según mis impresiones, estaban obrando de forma demasiado descuidada, cosa que me era en extremo conveniente.

No se equivocaban al pensar que el paso de los siglos había hecho que sus nombres fuesen olvidados, pero debían estar planeando algo muy grande para atreverse a actuar abiertamente. Poco después me enteré de que una Karin se había hecho gran fama en Iwagakure por ofrecer maravillosos bailes, banquetes a los que era convidada sólo la creme de la creme de la sociedad de Iwagakure, y no pude menos que adivinar que era la malvada condesa quien organizaba tan renombrados eventos.

Me dediqué a seguir sus movimientos y a investigar a aquéllos que componían su círculo de allegados: todos tenían altas posiciones en la ciudad, fuesen ya banqueros, exitosos comerciantes o ricos terratenientes. Decidí dormir en diferentes albergues de la periferia para no ser rastreado. Cierta tarde observé que un hombre alto de anteojos y atuendo sencillo salía caminando de casa de Karin con prisa.

Me subí el cuello del abrigo y bajé la cabeza de forma que mi rostro quedase oculto a los demás transeúntes, y fui tras el hombre pelirrojo por las calles de Iwagakure hasta que llegamos a la morgue.

\- Buenas tardes, doctor Gaara -escuché al encargado saludarlo antes que desapareciese tras las pesadas puertas.

El nombre Gaara me resultaba familiar ¿Podría, acaso, tratarse del mismo doctor Gaara que había asegurado que los ataques de los **Vampyr** en aquel pequeño poblado de Otogakure no eran más que manifestaciones de peste de rabia? Estaba casi seguro de haber escuchado mencionar a otro doctor Gaara en Konohagakure durante mis inspecciones clandestinas del pueblo cuando Karin estaba en Konoha no Tōjō.

Una corazonada me dijo que no se trataba de una simple coincidencia; el doctor debía ser una pieza importante del rompecabezas que estaba tratando de armar. Lo esperé agazapado entre las sombras de los muros exteriores de la morgue hasta que salió. Gaara parecía intuir mi presencia, pues miraba hacia atrás constantemente mientras caminaba hacia su residencia, que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí.

Lo observé por la ventana. Gaara escribía sentado en su escritorio, acomodándose las gafas continuamente. Al cabo de un rato, se levantó de su asiento y subió las gradas. Decidí jugarme la suerte y entrar a la casa mientras Gaara estuviese en la segunda planta. Lo primero que hice fue echarles un vistazo a los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio: Gaara había estado llenando varios certificados de defunción.

Los nombres de las personas a quienes éstos correspondían eran los mismos de algunos de los invitados habituales a las fiestas de Karin, y la causa de sus muertes era la misma: peste de rabia. Yo sabía, porque había estado investigándolas de cerca, que todas esas personas estaban vivas. Antes de haber revisado todos los certificados, escuché los pasos de Gaara acercándose al rellano de las escaleras y me deslicé detrás de una de las cortinas.

\- ¿Neji? -preguntó Gaara con voz temblorosa al tiempo que comenzaba a descender los peldaños.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Venganza"** sigue acá, como verán será algo larga cosa que será diferente a las demás, además de que **Sasori** se presenta de forma oficial en la historia de una buena vez para los que pensaban que no llegaría nunca, acá lo tenemos por fin y no se irá!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina,** **Orochimaru,** **Shino, Chouji, Kankuro _,_ Zetsu, Kisame, Kurama, Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Rock Lee.**

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	33. Capítulo 33: Venganza parte 5

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

 **NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarles. Aparte que diré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla, actualmente esta se encuentra en **PAUSA** **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. De ahora en adelante **Sasori** empieza a aparecer en lo que queda de historia, sé que demoró mucho y esto esta que termina pero no es tan malo, al fin nuestro pelirrojo se presenta oficialmente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Venganza (Historia de Sasori Akasuna) parte 5.**

Una de las ventajas de mi condición de **Vampyr** es que tengo control absoluto sobre las funciones de mi cuerpo. Minimicé, pues, mi respiración, y me quedé tan quieto como una roca mientras Gaara tomaba los papeles y volvía a salir de su casa llevando un pequeño maletín en la mano. En cuanto se hubo marchado, me dispuse a revisar su casa palmo a palmo.

Las bibliotecas de Gaara estaban repletas de libros, muchos de ellos de medicina, por supuesto, aunque también tenía varios tomos de la autoría de Renato Descartes, Aristóteles e Isaac Newton entre otros. Por lo demás, no hallé nada que pudiese delatar a Gaara como un hombre diferente a aquéllos que se precian de ser racionales en nuestros tiempos.

La pequeña casa de Gaara estaba sucia y llena de polvo. Su habitación tenía cortinas viejas y raídas, y apestaba a orina vieja. Miré debajo de la cama y me encontré con un par de ratas que se entretenían mordisqueando una zapatilla de mujer. No había mayor cosa en sus cofres; Gaara no parecía tener gran afición por los bienes materiales o al menos no los guardaba en casa.

Cuando ya me marchaba, pisé uno de los escalones en falso y observé que la madera se levantaba con el peso de mi pie. Al intentar acomodarla para que Gaara no sospechase que alguien había estado merodeando por su casa, advertí que el pedazo de madera que cubría el escalón estaba flojo. Lo levanté y, para mi sorpresa, palpé un pequeño saco de terciopelo contra el margen interior del hueco peldaño. No podría describir la dicha que me embargó cuando, al vaciar los contenidos del saco sobre la palma de mi mano, encontré dos pequeñas llaves cuyas empuñaduras tenían la forma de la _cruz Patriarcal_ : supe que éstas eran las llaves que había estado buscando.

Bendije mi buena fortuna y, dando las gracias a Kami-sama por haberme conducido hasta allí, metí un par de llaves viejas de las que ya no tenía necesidad dentro del saco de terciopelo y salí de la casa de Gaara. Tenía sentido que fuese él quien tuviese las llaves. Los **Vampyr** difícilmente podrían acercárseles demasiado, pues ostentaban el símbolo de la _cruz Patriarcal_. Lo primero que hice fue abrir el baúl de plata; lo había enterrado en uno de los tantos bosques que rodean la ciudad.

No podía cargar el baúl de un lado al otro, así que lo dejé con llave en el mismo lugar después de haber metido las dos estacas labradas que había dentro de él en mi maletín. Ya has experimentado por ti misma cuán sublime es el sentimiento que se despierta en el alma al entrar en contacto con los maderos de la _cruz Patriarcal_. Confieso que, siendo **Vampyr** , temía muchísimo reaccionar de forma violenta al estar frente a ellas. Lloré lágrimas de alivio cuando comprobé que mi alma aún no se había ennegrecido tanto que no pudiese acercármeles y me consolé pensando que, de cierta forma, Cristo estaba allí conmigo.

Hacía bastante que no veía a Fū por ningún lado. Sabía dónde estaban Karin y Neji, pero la tercera **Vampyr** inmortal parecía haber desaparecido de la ciudad. Había encontrado la casa de Nagato Uzumaki, y ninguno de mis enemigos parecía estar frecuentándola. Ignoraba que Fū estaba ya quedándose en ella y que, simplemente, jamás salía por la puerta principal. Una noche vi que el joven heredero de Yahiko Uzumaki llegaba a casa de Karin en compañía de Fū.

Ésta se deshacía en caricias con él, desagradable espectáculo que me causó la más profunda repulsión. Sabía que Nagato Uzumaki no había sido convertido en **Vampyr** ; esas cosas se sienten en la sangre. Me pregunté qué tan blando de carácter podía ser para permitir que Fū se le acercara de modo tan insinuante. Inmediatamente me decepcioné de Uzumaki: las gentes que carecen del invaluable instinto del asco nunca me han inspirado simpatía.

Ya había obtenido el cofre de plata que solía guardar su primo y, por lo tanto, no pensaba perder un segundo de mi tiempo tratando de protegerlo o de salvarlo de un destino similar al mío, eventualidad a la que parecía estar entregándose voluntariamente. Te confieso que me costó entender que tu amiga Konan se hubiese fijado en él en algún momento, pero luego comprendí que el ingenuo de Nagato sólo trataba de ahogar sus penas en las atenciones de Fū y que nunca había intimado realmente con ella, lo que me dio gran alivio.

De otra forma, no podría estrechar su mano en el futuro cuando, bueno, si es que algún día logro salir de esta pesadilla. Temía que nuestros enemigos matasen a sus invitados o los convirtiesen, a su vez, en **Vampyr** , ya que Gaara había preparado sus certificados de defunción de antemano, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro ocurría. No sabía qué estaba retrasando lo inevitable: Karin y Fū seguían llevando el mismo ritmo de vida, dando fantásticas fiestas noche tras noche. Neji parecía ser más reservado y tenía un círculo social diferente, pero ninguno de sus contactos de negocios había muerto.

Uno de los notarios que frecuentaban la casa de Karin se presentó una mañana en compañía de Gaara; eso me puso sobre aviso. Mientras estaban allí, tomé un coche hasta su oficina al otro lado de Iwagakure y me colé en ella por la ventana. El hombre era, a diferencia de Gaara, pulcro y ordenado, cosa que facilitó mi trabajo.

Encontré en su escritorio los legajos correspondientes a las mismas personas cuyos certificados de defunción había estado preparando Gaara: en los últimos meses, el notario había legalizado el traspaso de bienes de las mencionadas personas a sus más jóvenes familiares. No fue menester que hiciese uso de todas mis facultades para percatarme de que todos los documentos eran falsos. Los planes de mis enemigos comenzaban a bosquejarse ante mí: con la ayuda de Gaara, el notario y seguramente otras cuantas personas influyentes de la sociedad de Iwagakure, Karin, Neji y Fū planeaban asesinar a varios de los personajes más acaudalados de Iwagakure para quedarse con sus bienes.

Lo más interesante que hallé en el despacho del notario fueron los documentos oficiales de la verdadera Matsuri. Sus padres habían muerto el año anterior poco después de dejar todas sus propiedades en Iwagakure y Kagi no Kuni a nombre de su única hija. La muerte de la chica había sido acallada para que Karin pudiese tomar su identidad, según mis deducciones. Aquello explicaba que tres muertos como Neji, Fū y la condesa pudiesen mantener sus riquezas y sus posiciones de poder a través de los siglos. Aun si mi prioridad era adueñarme de los cofres de plata antes que mis enemigos lo hiciesen, pensé que me resultaría inmensamente satisfactorio frustrar sus diabólicos planes al menos en aquella ocasión.

Nunca imaginé que fueses a presentarte en casa de Nagato Uzumaki una tarde en que Fū acababa de salir de ella. Yo había estado siguiéndola hasta ese momento, pero el terror que sentí cuando te vi bajar del coche y tocar la campana hizo que me quedase paralizado en donde me hallaba oculto. A pesar de la felicidad que me producía verte una vez más, aun cuando fuese de lejos, tu presencia en Iwagakure en momentos tan críticos me resultó sumamente inquietante, mucho más cuando estabas acercándote a los **Vampyr** de modo tan inusitado. Cuando logré sacudirme la impresión que tu repentina aparición había producido en mí, ya estabas dentro de la residencia de Nagato.

Escalé el muro que me separaba de la casa pero todas las cortinas de la casa estaban cerradas. Sentí un alivio indescriptible al verte salir intacta de casa de Uzumaki y seguí tu coche a casa del que descubrí era tu abogado, el señor Kakashi. Por desgracia, seguir a tantas personas a la vez me distrajo tanto que no me percaté de que Neji estaba dando un baile en su recién adquirido palacio de Iwa hasta el mismo día en que se ofrecía. Ésta era una propiedad que no había vigilado como las otras puesto que nuestros enemigos parecían no frecuentarla jamás. Neji había convidado, como sabrás, a gran cantidad de gente a su baile, y yo opté por camuflarme entre la servidumbre.

Todos, Sakura, todos ellos eran **Vampyr**. Por fortuna, todos llevaban disfraces y varios llevaban máscaras, por lo que pude mezclarme con ellos sin ser reconocido por la condesa, Fū o Neji. Antes de abrir las puertas del castillo, Neji nos reunió a todos en los jardines para darnos instrucciones, y fue así como no sólo pude confirmar mis sospechas sino enterarme de lo que planeaba llevar a cabo aquella velada.

\- Calma... -dijo, acallando al séquito de **Vampyr** que se había agrupado frente a él- Calma, mis pequeños. Sé que todos estáis muy entusiasmados; yo también lo estoy. Karin, Fū y yo nos sentimos muy satisfechos con todas las preparaciones que habéis llevado a cabo durante los días anteriores. Os aseguro que seréis recompensados por vuestros esfuerzos. Sólo os ponemos una condición: no toquéis a las doncellas. Nos pertenecen a nosotros y deben ser conducidas a las mazmorras sin excepción.  
Una vez cerremos las puertas al amanecer, podréis hacer lo que os plazca con los selectos concurrentes restantes, quienes se quedarán a disfrutar de lo que se les ha hecho creer será una exclusiva ofrecida ofrecido en su honor. Debéis dejar que los demás partan sin importunarlos.  
Aquéllos que han de ser iniciados esta noche se encuentran descansando en sus aposentos, en donde Fū y Karin se reunirán con ellos para prepararlos antes de darles su bienvenida oficial en las mazmorras. Nuestra familia de Iwagakure continúa expandiéndose, queridos míos, y muy pronto tendremos tanto poder que seremos intocables, tanto en lo material como en lo espiritual.

Los chillidos de excitación de los **Vampyr** me pusieron los nervios de punta, pero tuve que seguirlos cuando se dispersaron. Estaba esperando la oportunidad de encontrar el camino a las mazmorras, donde supuse, según el discurso de Neji, se preparaba el verdadero banquete de mis enemigos. En cuanto pude hacerlo, me interné en el castillo. Éste tiene tantos pasadizos secretos que perdí el rumbo varias veces antes de encontrar una puerta accesoria que daba a una celda en que no había más que un estrecho colchón.

La celda tenía otra puerta que estaba hecha de hierro, y me acerqué a ella para mirar a través de su cerradura: vi paredes de piedra y lo que parecía ser un gran baño. Estaba casi seguro de haber llegado a las mazmorras, pues el aire estaba frío y húmedo, y había descendido mucho para llegar ahí. Sin embargo, la puerta de hierro estaba cerrada con llave y no pude forzarla. Tuve que tomarme unos momentos para decidir qué hacer en esa ocasión. Los **Vampyr** eran demasiados, aun si los inmortales eran la condesa, Neji y Fū.

La única estrategia en la que pude pensar fue en prenderle fuego a todo el edificio después de sacar de él a las personas que planeaban asesinar, si lograba hacerlo. Para ello tendría que hallar otra entrada a las mazmorras. Por desgracia, era demasiado tarde y, siendo la primera vez que entraba al castillo, terminé por extraviarme de nuevo al tratar de hallar otra forma de acceso al recinto. Cuando al fin pude salir de los pasadizos subterráneos, la fiesta ya había empezado.

Desesperado, decidí ensayar una nueva ruta a las mazmorras, pero en aquella ocasión me hice con un barril de brandy y comencé a derramarlo a mi paso por todos los corredores secretos. Las víctimas de los **Vampyr** morirían de una u otra forma si el tiempo no estaba de mi lado y el fuego sólo evitaría que quedasen vagando como almas en pena. Las únicas puertas a las que llegué estaban fuertemente selladas y la ira se apoderó de mí cuando escuché los gemidos de dolor que provenían de su interior. Tuve que admitir mí derrota: era demasiado tarde.

Corrí por los pasadizos de vuelta a la única celda abierta que había encontrado. Al acercarme, escuché tus gritos y sentí pánico; luché contra la idea de que en verdad pudieses ser tú quien estuviese prisionera pero el corazón me decía lo contrario. Fue entonces cuando abrí la puerta para hallar que el maldito de Neji estaba a punto de atacarte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le clavé en la espalda una aguja ungida con vino consagrado que llevaba en la solapa y te saqué de allí como pude, con las llamas dispersándose rápidamente por todo el edificio y pisándonos los talones. Sabía que los invitados tendrían tiempo suficiente para huir; sólo esperaba que algunos de los **Vampyr** mortales pereciesen en el incendio.

Robé el primer coche que encontré fuera del castillo y te llevé a la pequeña habitación que había tomado en la taberna hacia casi dos semanas. Aunque no tenías marcas de ataques visibles, habías sufrido tal conmoción que no volvías en ti, y no me atreví a correr el riesgo de dejarte sola hasta que no hubieses despertado ¡Estaba francamente asustado, Sakura! Aunque debo confesar que estaba enfadado contigo por lo que juzgué una falta de prudencia de tu parte, era un milagro que hubiese podido sacarte intacta del nicho de los **Vampyr**. Al ver que no despertabas, tuve que partir en la mañana dejándote una nota.

La meta de nuestros enemigos había sido hacer de Iwagakure un lugar en el que pudiesen actuar a su antojo y sin interferencias de nadie, por lo que decidí escribir una carta anónima a la policía acusando a Neji de rapto y tortura. Sabía que encontrarían pruebas de sobra en las mazmorras de su castillo. Mencioné también los extraños documentos que había hallado en el despacho del notario y los falsos certificados de defunción que había preparado Gaara. Por desgracia, estos últimos nunca fueron hallados y el doctor no pudo ser inculpado por nada. El notario pereció en el incendio, y con él las posibilidades de los **Vampyr** de adueñarse de los bienes de algunas de las personas más acaudaladas de Iwagakure.

El cuerpo de Neji estaba en la morgue y mi mejor opción para seguir los pasos del enemigo consistía en esperar a que Gaara lo sacase de allí, ya que Karin y Fū habían desaparecido del panorama. Vi al malvado doctor entrar y salir de la morgue en varias ocasiones en los días que siguieron, pero jamás lo hizo acompañado. Ignoro cómo salió Neji de allí, el caso es que tuve que enterarme por medio de los periódicos de que su cuerpo había desaparecido. No podía dejar que el doctor se me escapara.

Oculto en el edificio vecino a su residencia, observé que se preparaba para salir de viaje y supe que tendría que ir tras él. Sabía que la nota que te había dejado al lado de la cama en aquella habitación de la taberna había sido algo dura, aunque sólo pretendía evitar que siguieras metiéndote en la boca del lobo. Hubiese querido despedirme de ti antes de partir.

Pasé cuatro largos años siguiendo a Gaara de un lado al otro del mundo. Aunque interceptaba cada una de sus cartas, buscando en ellas cualquier tipo de pista que pudiese conducirme a nuestros enemigos, éstos parecían haber roto toda comunicación con él. Vencido, regresé a Otogakure para entrevistarme con Jiraiya y enfrentar los recuerdos que habían quedado perdidos en la propiedad de mis padres. La maleza cubría las ruinas del que había sido nuestro hogar, y todas las tierras habían quedado inhabilitadas por el paso del tiempo. Entonces se me ocurrió que Jiraiya podría abrir una maravillosa clínica en ese lugar y decidí proponérselo. Mi buen amigo no podía creerlo cuando me vio aparecer frente a su casa tantos años después.

\- ¡Sasori! -exclamó, antes de darme un fuerte abrazo- ¡Me había temido lo peor, amigo!

Jiraiya me hizo pasar sin perder un segundo; aún no me temía en lo absoluto y estaba feliz de verme. Después de ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido desde la última vez que le había escrito, le entregué los títulos de propiedad de mis tierras. Jiraiya se rehusó terminantemente a aceptarlos, pero al menos logré convencerlo de abrir su clínica en ellas.

\- ¡Pienso casarme en la primavera, Sasori! -dijo, conmovido- Será maravilloso tener una pequeña granja en tu propiedad para que mi futura esposa se ocupe de ella mientras yo me encargo de la clínica ¿Asistirías a nuestra boda?

\- Pides demasiado de mí, amigo -le dije- Sin embargo, espero poder conocer a tus hijos algún día.

Visité al notario del pueblo para autorizar la libre utilización de mis tierras por parte de Jiraiya y fui a darle un pequeño susto al cura antes de partir. No puedo evitarlo, Sakura. Aunque he entablado amistad con unos cuantos sacerdotes, los pobres me tienen pavor y esto hace que la tentación de aparecérmeles de repente sea irresistible para mí.

\- Buenas noches, cura -dije a las espaldas del pobre hombre que había sido el primero al que había visitado después de haber sido atacado por Karin.

\- ¡Jesús, María y José! -exclamó él, dándose la vuelta en el aire mientras yo reprimía una carcajada.

\- ¿Así recibe a un viejo amigo? -le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pensé que ya nos habíamos librado de ti y los tuyos! -dijo él, alejándose de mí.

\- ¿Los míos? Ya sé que no me profesa gran simpatía, padre, pero tampoco tiene por qué insultarme. Me ha resultado algo difícil establecer estrechos vínculos afectivos con los asesinos de mis padres; no soy tan buen cristiano como usted.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Akasuna? -preguntó, sonrojándose un poco.

\- Sólo pasaba a saludarlo, y a pedirle algo de vino consagrado.

\- ¿Es que no conoces otros sacerdotes? -preguntó, dirigiéndose a la capilla.

\- Más de los que quisiera, cura... más de los que quisiera -respondí.

\- Imagino que te habrás enterado de la nueva oleada de ataques que ha habido en Kusagakure, si es que no has tenido parte en ellos, claro está -dijo, extendiéndome el cáliz.

\- ¿ Kusagakure? -pregunté, alarmado- ¡Qué bueno que vine por aquí! No sabe cuánto le agradezco la información... Y, no, no he tenido parte en ningún ataque hasta el día de hoy, gracias a Kami-sama.

El padre me ojeó con sospecha y yo le devolví una mirada sarcástica.

\- El que pueda entrar en su iglesia significa que nunca he tomado la sangre de ningún mortal; se lo aclaro en caso de que no hubiese usted reparado en este pequeño detalle. Mi presencia debería, pues, producirle inmensa alegría -dije.

\- Qué irónico... -dijo él, sin creer totalmente en mis palabras- Un **Vampyr** que no se alimenta de sangre humana.

\- Linda historia, ¿verdad? -respondí- Le advierto que no carezco del instinto para hacerlo, cura.

El padre dio un salto atrás, como sabía que lo haría.

\- Gracias por el vino -dije, y desaparecí entre las sombras.

Debía embarcarme hacia Kusagakure. En aquella ocasión no tenía pistas para encontrar a Karin; tendría que guiarme por los registros de ataques de peste de rabia en Kusagakure. Por fortuna, los campesinos y gitanos aún se permiten aceptar la existencia de fantasmas y de **Vampyr**. Fue gracias a sus reportes y observaciones que pude seguir el rastro de mis enemigos de pueblo en pueblo hasta llegar a Sunagakure, pues hallé más incidencias de ataques cuando hube llegado a dicha ciudad.

A pesar de que los casos de supuesta peste de rabia no eran muchos, me enteré de la desaparición de algunas jóvenes de familias de renombre en el desierto. Como habrás de imaginarlo, me habría sido imposible vigilar las casas de todas las familias prominentes del área, así que me concentré en las tres más importantes.

Una noche en que rondaba la residencia de los Sabaku, observé movimientos en el pequeño desierto colindante y, al acercarme, descubrí que un joven gitano se despedía de la pequeña dama de la casa besando sus manos afectuosamente. Esta última se introdujo breves momentos después dentro de la propiedad. No bien pasados unos minutos, escuché cascos de caballos acercándose y esperé, oculto entre la maleza, a que el coche pasara de largo.

¡Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al reconocer el coche de Karin Kyūketsuki paseándose frente a la casa de los Sabaku! El cochero hizo que los caballos se detuvieran y la cortina del coche se abrió, dejando entrever el rostro de mi peor enemiga.

\- Ésta es la casa -anunció el cochero, que no era Neji.

Entonces Karin le hizo una seña y el cochero bajó de su asiento para abrir la puerta del coche y ayudarla a salir.

\- Ven, Haruno -dijo ésta a otra persona que estaba dentro del coche.

Por unos instantes me espantó la idea de verte salir del coche de Karin, pues había mencionado tu nombre de familia, pero una figura masculina descendió del coche para seguir a nuestra enemiga.

\- ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que es aquí donde vive la joven, Temari? -preguntó la condesa al cochero.

\- Absolutamente seguro, mi señora -respondió éste, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- Bien, Kiba -dijo Karin, dirigiéndose al otro hombre- Tu trabajo será seguirla a todas partes. Tendrás que estacionarte cerca de aquí y esperar a que salga. Apuesto a que puede guiarnos al escondite del gitano. Algo debe estar ocurriendo entre esos dos para que ella vaya a verlo al mercado con tanta frecuencia, y presiento que él podría llevarnos a encontrar aquello que buscamos. Es un joven especial.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza ¿No era el hombre que acompañaba a Karin, por azar, el mismo Kiba Haruno cuya conversación al respecto de la herencia de Shisui Haruno había escuchado yo varios años atrás a través de la ventana de la casa de su padre?

\- Esto te costará, Karin -dijo Haruno a la condesa- Es trabajo pesado, sabes cuánto detesto levantarme temprano.

La condesa lo miró con desprecio y respondió:

\- ¿Por quién me tomas, idiota? ¿Es que no he pagado bien todos tus servicios? Considérate afortunado, Haruno, y procura mostrarme el respeto que me debes: no olvides quién es tu señora.

Haruno miró al suelo unos segundos y al fin respondió, no sin dificultad y con un tono que me pareció sutilmente irónico:

\- Disculpe usted, señora mía. No quise ofenderla.

Era evidente que Kiba Haruno era un hombre orgulloso a quien no le resultaba fácil seguir órdenes.

\- A veces me pregunto cómo es que no te he matado; te permites caer en la impertinencia con excesiva frecuencia... Vámonos ya. Me has puesto de mal humor. Regresarás mañana tú solo.

Karin y Kiba Haruno volvieron a subir al coche, y este comenzó a alejarse. Monté entonces de nuevo en mi caballo y empecé a seguirlos a una distancia prudencial. Sabía que Kami-sama había puesto a mis enemigos frente a mí, y me dispuse a desenredar la relación de Kiba Haruno con los **Vampyr**. Supuse que su interés en el joven gitano debía estar ligado a los cofres de plata y casi deseé haber podido seguir al gitano en vez de a la condesa, en caso de que el primero pudiese conducirme a nuevos hallazgos.

La presencia Kiba Haruno, empero, me pareció en extremo peligrosa y, por otra parte, era imperativo que descubriese en dónde se hallaba el escondite de mis enemigos. Me prometí regresar al bosquecillo en donde había visto al gitano y a la joven Sabaku en cuanto pudiese y recorrí las calles de Sunagakure tras el coche de Karin. Éste se detuvo frente a una casa de notoria antigüedad, y Kiba y la condesa descendieron para ser recibidos por un sirviente que cerró la puerta tras ellos después de haber echado una ojeada recelosa a la calle.

Aguardé a que volvieran a salir de la casa hasta que llegó el amanecer, pero la puerta no volvió a abrirse, por lo que supuse que ésa debía ser su residencia, si no permanente, temporal. La tarde siguiente los seguí hasta el mercado de Sunagakure. Aunque las calles estaban repletas de gente no tardé en reconocer los rostros del gitano y su dama enamorada, quienes parecían estar sosteniendo una conversación casual en el pequeño puesto del primero. Todo lo que ocurrió después fue muy confuso para mí.

Observé que Karin y Kiba abordaban a los dos jóvenes y casi inmediatamente después volvían a subir al carruaje. La joven Sabaku parecía estar muy asustada. Temiendo lo que mis enemigos pudiesen hacerles, seguí el coche de nuevo, dispuesto a introducirme dentro de su casa de ser necesario para informarme acerca de sus planes. Para mi sorpresa, el carruaje no volvió a la casa. La condesa y su acompañante entraron a un albergue y se sentaron en una de las mesas; no pude entrar yo también, pues me habrían visto.

Unos segundos después, un hombre en quien yo no había reparado aún se les unió: era joven, tenía ojos negros, los cabellos negros y los ademanes de un gato. Besó la mano de Karin después de hacer una afectada reverencia, y creí percibir un gesto de aprobación de parte de ella cuando él le dirigió una amplia sonrisa que no carecía de cierta coquetería. Los tres intercambiaron algunas palabras y, acto seguido, se pusieron de pie. El joven ofreció su brazo a Karin y ella lo aceptó, dejándose guiar fuera del café por él, con Kiba Haruno siguiéndolos de cerca. Me escondí tras unos arbustos y pude escuchar que Karin le decía a su acompañante, cuando pasaban de largo:

\- Me cuesta trabajo creer que Kiba sea tu hermano, Sasuke. No sólo es tu apostura deslumbrante sino que tienes modales exquisitos ¡Me has tomado por sorpresa! Con lo poco que he visto, ya puedo vaticinarte grandes progresos en lo concerniente a tu prima.

\- Aún no he tenido el placer de conocer a mi prima Sakura, señora mía, como ya lo sabrá usted.

\- Ya tendremos la oportunidad de planear tan importante ocasión con cuidado -repuso la condesa con un tono que me heló la sangre.

La verdad es que olvidé al gitano y a la joven Sabaku en cuanto tu nombre fue mencionado. Había creído, erróneamente, que la malvada condesa había decidido buscar otras formas de apoderarse del cofre de Ketsueki. Ahora se había aliado con tus primos para llegar a ti. Sentí una punzada de odio hacia el hombre que Karin parecía haber designado para llevar a cabo sus macabros propósitos.

La posibilidad de que alguien te hiciese daño hizo que todo lo demás perdiese importancia para mí. Karin y sus acompañantes caminaron por el desierto y llegaron a un sombrío parque donde la condesa se acomodó en una banca con uno de los hermanos Haruno a cada lado. El frondoso follaje del parque me sirvió para ocultarme entre las ramas, desde donde pude escuchar toda su conversación:

\- ¿Dices entonces que tu madre pidió a tu prima que asistiese al funeral de tu padre? -preguntó Karin a Sasuke Haruno.

\- Así es, señora mía... -respondió éste- Sakura, sin embargo, ni siquiera nos envió una nota expresándonos sus condolencias; su abogado y nuestro difunto tío Shisui lograron predisponerla en contra nuestra. Pero la idea de acercarme a ella personalmente me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza durante muchos años. Sé que Sakura tiene mi edad y que puedo convencerla de mis buenas intenciones para con ella- Karin rio con sorna.

\- No pretendo irrespetar a mi prima, señora mía... -respondió Sasuke a la risa de Karin- Mis intenciones con ella son las más nobles: deseo hacerla mi esposa.

La condesa guardó silencio unos instantes y al final dijo:

\- No pretenderás hacerme creer que amas a tu prima, ¿verdad?

\- Puedo amar a cualquiera que tenga una fortuna tan inmensa, mi señora. Le aseguro que mi corazoncito se enternece ante cualquier mujer que me ofrezca la posibilidad de hacerme tan rico -repuso éste.

\- ¡Ah! Bueno, querido mío... tu prima no está precisamente haciéndote tal ofrecimiento. De hecho, creo conocer a Sakura Haruno lo bastante como para aseverar que tu empresa no será una fácil y sin tropiezos -dijo Karin.

\- Permítame corregirla al respecto de este punto, señora condesa. No me han faltado oportunidades para desposarme con la fortuna de varias damas. Si no lo he hecho, ha sido porque tengo un interés especial en la de mi prima. Siento que ella me ha despojado de lo que me pertenece por derecho, y la odio por ello. Sin embargo, tengo plena confianza en que sabré demostrarle tanto desinterés y tanto respeto, que terminará por amarme a pesar de sí misma.

\- ¡Y mucho le pesará, en efecto! -dijo Kiba Haruno- Si lograses conquistar el corazón de nuestra prima, hermanito, tendrás que estar preparado para saber sobrellevar la viudez con templanza, pues te llegará muy rápido.

\- Serás no sólo el viudo más guapo sino el más rico de Sunagakure-dijo Karin- De eso me encargaré yo. Y tú, a cambio de ello, me entregarás lo que acordamos.

\- Lo haré sin ningún reparo, señora mía ¿Qué utilidad podría tener para mí un pedazo de papel? –respondió Sasuke.

\- Ninguna -dijo Karin- Sin embargo, tendrás que buscarlo en cada rincón de las propiedades de tu prima. También tendrás que ganarte su confianza para que, en caso de haberlo encontrado ella antes que tú, te lo cuente.

\- Una vez sea mi esposa, tendrá que obedecerme en todo –dijo Sasuke.

\- No cuentes con ello, Sasuke -dijo Erzsébet- Tu prima es voluntariosa; lo sé por experiencia propia. No será fácil de subyugar.

\- Creo poseer un talento especial para calmar los bríos de las damas más ingobernables, condesa. Usted deje a Sakura Haruno en mis manos y verá cómo todo se resuelve de acuerdo con sus deseos –repuso Sasuke.

\- Eso espero, Sasuke, tanto por mí como por ti. De ello depende tu oportunidad de ser iniciado -dijo la condesa.

\- Haría lo que fuera por ser convertido, señora mía. Lo que fuera. Permítame demostrarle que soy digno de llamarla a usted mi dueña por el resto de la eternidad –dijo Sasuke.

\- ¿Han escuchado eso? -preguntó Kiba Haruno, interrumpiendo el curso de la conversación.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Sasuke.

\- Se oyen ruidos en la maleza -dijo Kiba.

\- ¡Akasuna! -dijo Karin. La maldita había sentido mi presencia.

Tuve que alejarme de allí a toda velocidad. Lo que había descubierto era suficiente. Comprendí que los hermanos Haruno pretendían ser convertidos en **Vampyr** , y que el más joven de ellos era la carnada que Karin pensaba utilizar para apoderarse de la clave que abriría la puerta en el castillo de Ketsueki. Comprendí también por qué no había tratado de matarte en tantos años: temía que fueses a llevarte el secreto de la clave a la tumba y había estado buscando una forma sutil de obtenerla sin despertar tus sospechas.

Pasé un mes tratando de encontrar tu lugar de residencia. La desesperación había obnubilado mis sentidos y estaba pasando por alto las más obvias posibilidades. Ignoraba si estabas aún en Iwagakure o si... Podías estar en cualquier lugar del mundo y, sin embargo, presentía que estabas muy cerca. Entonces se me ocurrió volver al palacete de Sunagakure. Cuando vi la gran _cruz Patriarcal_ que adorna su fachada, supe que sólo tú podrías haberla hecho poner allí. Tuve que reprimir el súbito impulso de acercarme a la puerta y tocar la campana; pensar que quizá estuvieses dentro de esa casa hacía que mi corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que a duras penas podía contenerme.

Sin embargo, recordé que nuestros enemigos podían estar vigilando todos tus movimientos y me obligué a detenerme: Karin ya te odiaba lo suficiente como para que yo obrase de forma tan descuidada. Habían pasado largos años en que la condesa había mantenido la distancia en aras de su propia conveniencia, pero no sabía qué reacción podría esperar de su parte si llegaba a enterarse de que... Kami-sama, Sakura, no quiero ni pensar en las represalias que Karin hubiese sido capaz de tomar de haber sabido que es tu rostro el que veo cada vez que cierro los ojos.

Sólo tú has logrado desplazar las horribles imágenes que me han perseguido durante tanto tiempo. Si algo llegase a pasarte, la belleza del mundo cesaría de existir para mí. Apareciste entonces en el umbral de la puerta, y todas las emociones que había albergado dentro de mi alma hasta ese momento se desataron sin que yo pudiese comprender una sola de ellas. Temblando, te seguí con la mirada mientras subías a tu carruaje y le dabas indicaciones a tu cochero con tanta dulzura que se habría pensado que le hablabas a tu propio padre.

Cuánto anhelé poder convertirme por unos instantes en cualquiera de las personas que tuviesen la buena fortuna de seguir una sola de tus órdenes; cuánto hubiese querido ser yo quien pudiese sostener tu mano, y robar tu atención unos segundos para recibir la bendición de la noche de tus ojos. A partir de ese momento, me convertí en tu centinela. No he pensado en otra cosa que no sea protegerte a toda costa, Sakura, porque a pesar de haber logrado vencer la oscuridad de mi propio ser cada vez que cae el crepúsculo a lo largo de los años, y a pesar del vacío que invade mi alma, jamás he podido deshacerme del amor que siento por ti.

Tarde he venido a comprender la naturaleza de mis sentimientos. El odio y la sed de venganza habían sido los únicos moradores de mi corazón hasta aquella tarde en que te vi por primera vez, y no supe ponerle un nombre a aquello que sentía cada vez que invocaba tu nombre cuando la soledad y la desesperanza se apoderaban de mí. Cuando Sasuke Haruno apareció en tu vida, tuve más deseos de matarlo a él que lo que jamás he deseado enviar a Karin al infierno.

No creo poseer la generosidad suficiente como para declarar que, de haber sido él bueno, yo hubiese podido resignarme a verte reír en su compañía. Los celos me consumían al pensar que tu primo Sasuke pudiese ser de tu agrado, y en una ocasión lo seguí desde tu casa hasta el albergue donde fingía estar hospedándose con la firme intención de mandarlo a la tumba. Admito, aun así, que necesitaba comprobar por mí mismo si lo amabas o no antes de vengar el daño que pretendía hacerte y tuve que dejarlo vivir. De haber seguido mis impulsos, puedo asegurarte que no sentiría el más efímero remordimiento: aun sabiendo que lo desprecias, el más negro odio toma posesión de mí cuando recuerdo su existencia, y no puedo evitar desearle el más espantoso de los destinos.

Debo, pues, confesar que te he mentido. No estaba por casualidad al pie del abismo de cuyo ápice estuviste a punto de caer. No estaba buscando el campamento de los gitanos, ni tratando de llegar al cofre de plata que tiene el esposo de Temari Sabaku antes que los **Vampyr**. Estaba siguiéndote, Sakura Martina, para asegurarme de que nada malo pudiese ocurrirte, y me alegro de haberlo hecho. Aunque sé que mis instintos te ponen en peligro, también haría lo que fuera con tal de defenderte.

Ahora que conoces mi historia te pido, una vez más, que me prometas que tomarás la vida que me queda antes de permitir que mi alma y voluntad le pertenezcan a Karin Kyūketsuki. Sé que nuestros enemigos están cerca. La noche ha llegado, y con ella se incrementan tanto mis poderes como mis debilidades.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Venganza"** termina acá, como vieron fue algo larga cosa que es diferente a las demás, además de que **Sasori** se presenta de forma oficial en la historia de una buena vez para los que pensaban que no llegaría nunca, acá lo tenemos por fin y no se irá!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina,** **Orochimaru,** **Shino, Chouji, Kankuro _,_ Zetsu, Kisame, Kurama, Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Rock Lee.**

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	34. Capítulo 34: Ketsueki

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

 **NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarles. Aparte que diré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla, actualmente esta se encuentra en **PAUSA** **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. De ahora en adelante **Sasori** empieza a aparecer en lo que queda de historia, sé que demoró mucho y esto esta que termina pero no es tan malo, al fin nuestro pelirrojo se presenta oficialmente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: Ketsueki.**

Sasori se puso de pie y tomó su maletín. Unos segundos después, extrajo de él una pistola que puso en mis manos, diciendo:

\- No dudes en usarla contra mí. Yo no soy un inmortal como Karin, y una de estas balas consagradas bastará para acabar con mi vida. Te ruego, Sakura, que les prendas fuego a mis restos para que mi alma pueda tener descanso eterno.

Mis manos temblaban al contacto con la pistola de Sasori; no podía concebir la idea de acabar con su vida.

\- Me pides demasiado -le dije, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Por favor... -dijo él, apretando con sus manos las mías, que aún acunaban el frío metal del arma.

En ese momento escuchamos movimientos provenientes de la maleza que nos rodeaba. Sasori se interpuso rápidamente entre aquello que se acercaba y yo.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Akasuna! -escuché que llamaba Temari.

\- ¡Temari! -exclamé, respondiéndole.

Unos segundos después mi pequeña amiga apareció ante nosotros, acompañada por un gitano de inigualable apostura. Se veían tan hermosos juntos, tomados de las manos, que me sentí llena de la más viva emoción. Temari y Shikamaru eran uno y siempre habían sido uno; de ello no cabía la menor duda. Antes que pudiese saludarlos, Shikamaru se postró a mis pies y, abrazando mis rodillas, dijo:

\- Juro por mi sangre, señora mía, que no habrá cosa que no haga por usted hasta que la madre de Cristo me extienda sus divinas manos para guiarme al paraíso. Hasta entonces, será usted la santa Virgen ante cuya bondadosa mirada me postre una y otra vez, pues me ha devuelto la vida misma al devolverme a mi Temari. Que nuestro Salvador la bendiga, señora mía, eternamente, como yo la bendigo desde ahora y para siempre, y que me permita aun cuando sea en parte pagar ésta, la más hermosa deuda que mi corazón gitano hubiese podido adquirir.

El moreno rostro del gitanillo estaba bañado en lágrimas, y no pude hacer menos que arrodillarme frente a él y, llorando a mi vez, jurarle ser su hermana de alma como ya lo era de su esposa. Sabiéndome indigna de sus fervientes palabras y profundamente conmovida por tan inmerecido agradecimiento, hube de repetirle varias veces que sólo me había ayudado a mí misma al haber sacado a Temari de casa de sus padres. Shikamaru y Temari habían desenterrado los maderos de la _cruz Patriarcal_ que él había escondido, y los habían envuelto en una manta. Temari se los entregó a Sasori.

\- Debemos viajar a Ketsueki de inmediato -dije.

\- ¿A Ketsueki? -preguntó Sasori- ¿Con qué propósito? Jamás podríamos abrir la puerta sin la clave.

\- Yo conozco la clave... -dije, observando la maravillosa transformación del rostro de Sasori. Sus ojos cafés se iluminaron, llenos de sorpresa y esperanza- La he memorizado.

\- ¿Qué hay en Ketsueki? -preguntó Shikamaru, quien abrazaba a Temari con dulzura.

\- El tercer cofre de plata, amigo mío -respondió Sasori, dirigiéndole una franca sonrisa al gitano- Es decir, la salvación de mi alma.

\- Os acompañaremos -dijo Temari- Podríais necesitar de nuestra ayuda.

\- Creo que ya te has expuesto a suficientes peligros, Temari -dije- Debes regresar al campamento de los gitanos en compañía de tu esposo.

\- Y tú has de quedarte con ellos, Sakura -dijo Sasori- Los gitanos son hábiles y sabrán cuidar de ti en tanto que regreso -y, dirigiéndose a Shikamaru y Temari, agrego- Cuidaréis de mi Sakura, ¿verdad que si?

Los vivaces ojos de Shikamaru brillaban al tanto que nos observaba al uno y a la otra:

\- Me temo, señor mío, que mi señora Sakura no aceptará nuestra hospitalidad en esta ocasión. La luna que se refleja en su mirada me lo ha dicho. Lo que el destino ha unido nada puede separarlo, y el de ella es seguirlo a usted así como el suyo es seguirla a ella.

Sasori abrió los labios como para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarlos en cuanto me vio a los ojos.

\- Ven -dijo, extendiéndome su mano.

\- Id con Kami-sama -dijo Temari- y regresad cuanto antes.

Antes de partir, recité la clave para abrir la puerta Haruno en voz baja ante mis tres acompañantes.

\- En caso de que algo me ocurra -dije.

\- Nada va a ocurrirte mientras estés conmigo y estés dispuesta a utilizar esa pistola - dijo Sasori, quien dio algo de vino consagrado a nuestros amigos en caso de que tuviesen que enfrentarse con los **Vampyr**.

Sasori y yo alcanzamos el carruaje en cuyo interior Kakuzu nos esperaba aterrorizado, escondido hasta los ojos detrás de una manta, aferrando su crucifijo con ambas manos.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejar a Kakuzu en el pueblo más cercano -dije a Sasori, quien se instalaba ya en la banca del cochero.

\- Pienso de igual forma -respondió él, iniciando la marcha. Por suerte, la noche estaba despejada y ya habíamos pasado la parte más escarpada de las montañas, por lo que pudimos llegar al poblado más cercano al amanecer.

\- De haber sido yo más valiente, señorita -dijo Kakuzu, despidiéndose de mí- puedo asegurarle que la habría acompañado hasta el fin del mundo.

\- Lo sé, Kakuzu, lo sé -respondí, acariciando su castaña cabeza gacha.

Sasori y yo preparamos dos caballos para emprender nuestro viaje a Ketsueki y partimos de inmediato, dejando la berlina y los tres caballos restantes al cuidado de Kakuzu. Sasori había insistido en que yo descansara unas cuantas horas, pero yo ya había descansado y comido lo suficiente en el coche.

Me había cambiado de ropas en la posada en la que habíamos instalado a Kakuzu y también me había hecho de una alforja de cuero en la que había metido varias hostias consagradas, un frasco con vino de misa y la pistola que sólo pensaba usar en contra de otros **Vampyr** mortales o algún otro de los odiosos aliados de Karin, Neji y Fū. Sasori había preparado algunas provisiones para mí, lo que me enterneció sobremanera, teniendo en cuenta que él no iba a probar ninguno de los alimentos. Cabalgamos hasta la tarde haciendo breves paradas para descansar y dejar que nuestros caballos bebiesen agua.

\- Aún no logro comprender cómo es que tienes tantas fuerzas, Sasori -le dije, preguntándome cómo podía verse tan saludable a pesar de no haber comido en años- Es increíble que tu único alimento en tanto tiempo haya sido la sangre de Cristo.

\- Soy **Vampyr** , Sakura -dijo, con una sonrisa melancólica- Mi cuerpo no ha estado regido por las mismas leyes que se aplican a los otros seres humanos desde que Karin me obligó a beber de su sangre. Pero, como no me he alimentado de ningún mortal, las leyes de los **Vampyr** tampoco se me aplican enteramente.

Pensé en que Sasori tenía todas las facultades de nuestros enemigos y una sola de sus debilidades, el deseo de beber sangre. Sólo él podría haber resistido una tentación tan angustiante.

\- Los **Vampyr** pueden conocer muchas cosas acerca de una persona con sólo verla a los ojos-continuó Sasori- Estoy convencido de que ésta es la verdadera razón del odio que Karin te ha profesado desde que te vio por primera vez en Konoha no tōjō. Los seres humanos deberían ser igualmente capaces de reconocer el bien o el mal que habita dentro de aquéllos que los rodean. Es una lástima que insistan tan empecinadamente en cerrarse a tan útil y maravilloso instinto.

\- Es difícil enceguecerse ante la verdad cuando se trata de alguien tan malvado como Karin -respondí, recordando los ojos rojos de la condesa.

\- Humano o **Vampyr** , me habría sido imposible no reconocer la verdad que hay en ti, Sakura. Es por esto mismo que eres la única mujer a la que he querido mirar en toda mi vida, y la única a la que he estrechado entre mis brazos. De no haberme besado Karin por la fuerza, tus labios serían, con toda seguridad, los únicos que habría besado. Serán, a partir de este momento, y esto te lo juro, los únicos que bese, pase lo que pase.

Sentí que me sonrojaba bajo la directa mirada de Sasori, quien me hablaba con tanta certeza y naturalidad. Sasori me inspiraba emociones tan contradictorias que yo misma no lograba comprenderlas. Por una parte, sentía que la timidez más abrumadora se apoderaba de mí cada vez que mis ojos se cruzaban con los suyos y, por otra parte...

\- Bendita seas, Sakura Haruno -dijo él, tomando mis manos entre las suyas y besándolas con lo que me pareció el más vivo dolor para soltarlas enseguida.

Ignoraba qué le había ocurrido en ese instante a Sasori, pero preferí no preguntárselo. Si el amarme lo hería, a mí también me dolía el amor que sentía por él.

\- Debemos continuar -dijo, apartando su mirada- Atardecerá pronto y entonces podremos descansar un poco más.

Aún no me sentía cansada al atardecer y decidimos seguir nuestro camino. Un par de horas después, Sasori pidió que parásemos unos instantes para que él pudiese beber algo de sangre de Cristo. Llevando la botella consigo, se ocultó a mi vista entre los árboles y yo me limité a pedirle a Kami-sama que menguase su sufrimiento en lo posible.

Sabía que haber acompañado a Sasori hacía que el viaje se prolongase aun cuando fuese algunas horas, pero, de no haberme permitido ir con él, lo habría seguido de todas formas. Al regresar, Sasori lucía pálido. Una fina capa de sudor le cubría el rostro y sus manos temblaban un poco.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunté, atemorizada.

Sasori asintió débilmente y, antes que yo pudiese acercármele, me estrechó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por elevar mi rostro para mirarlo.

\- Estoy bien... -murmuraba, una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados- Estoy bien...

Por unos instantes creí que Sasori iba a desfallecer, pero él insistió en que volviésemos a montar nuestros caballos.

\- Llegaremos a Ketsueki al amanecer -dijo, después de haberme ayudado a montar el mío- Muy pronto tendremos el tercer cofre.

Sabía que Sasori agradecía cada segundo que Kami-sama le permitía seguir alimentándose sólo de sangre de Cristo y que debíamos continuar cabalgando hasta Ketsueki sin parar. Cuando llegamos al castillo que Karin Kyūketsuki había habitado durante su reinado del terror, me estremecí. Sasori se había quedado corto describiendo la espantosa sensación que sólo mirarlo de lejos producía.

Aquél no era un castillo común; tenía vida propia, o muerte propia, para ser más precisa. Un aire sombrío rodeaba sus murallas empedradas, y tuve la impresión de que las nubes que se cernían sobre él habían llegado hasta allí con el propósito de acentuar su nefasta imponencia. Comprendí que los habitantes de Ketsueki evitasen mencionarlo; su aspecto era, en sí, una advertencia para todo aquel que hubiese contemplado la posibilidad de acercarse a él.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar? -preguntó Sasori- Podría ir yo solo a buscar el cofre. Adentro se está aún peor que mirándolo desde aquí.

\- Eso puedo imaginarlo con facilidad -repuse.

\- No, no puedes dijo Sasori.

\- Iré contigo -dije- Me daría pavor quedarme sola aquí fuera. Ni qué decir si no regresaras pronto.

\- Vamos, entonces -dijo él, estrechando mis dedos cariñosamente entre los suyos.

Entrar en ese lugar que por alguna broma del destino había terminado por pertenecerme era como adentrarme en el alma de Karin. Carecía del valor suficiente para enfrentar las tenebrosas ráfagas de aire helado que recorrían sus paredes, por lo que tuve que caminar lentamente, ocultándome detrás de Sasori. Habría sido inútil tratar de disimular el terror que sentía a cada paso que daba.

Me parecía que la condesa se asomaba tras cada doblez de los muros, enseñándonos su sonrisa macabra e instándonos a acompañarla en su danza de muerte y putrefacción. Sasori sabía, sin embargo, exactamente a dónde ir, y me conducía con seguridad a través de los oscuros pasillos de los que yo habría preferido no ver una sola piedra. Mis ojos se acostumbraron pronto a la oscuridad, muy a mi pesar.

Pronto me vi caminando por un estrecho corredor en cuyas paredes había un par de retratos que habían sido destrozados por la humedad. El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra delgada que podría haber sido muy hermosa de no haberse desintegrado casi en su totalidad con el paso del tiempo. De repente, reconocí el lugar que había visto en mi sueño y supe que la puerta Haruno estaba muy cerca. Llegamos a una escalinata de estrechos peldaños y Sasori murmuró:

\- Tenemos que bajar.

La atmósfera se ponía más densa a medida que descendía y tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi valor para no pedirle a Sasori que saliésemos de allí de inmediato. Aferrándome a él, bajé todos los peldaños a tientas, sintiéndome incapaz de abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Puedes ver algo? -preguntó Sasori.

Me di cuenta de que el lugar donde estábamos era tan oscuro que no habría visto nada así hubiese mantenido mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- No veo absolutamente nada -respondí con voz temblorosa.

Sasori encendió una de las velas que llevaba en la alforja que había preparado para su propio uso y me encontré con una pesada puerta ornamentada con muchísimos detalles geométricos de flores y pájaros de arriba abajo. Era igual a la de mi sueño.

\- He aquí la puerta que tiene el honor de llevar tu nombre de familia, Sakura-dijo Sasori, guiando mi mano hasta el peculiar cerrojo- Me atrevería a decir que sólo tú puedes abrirla.

Moví la palanca de la cerradura por los surcos de la cuadrilla de hierro en cuyo centro descansaba el mango, mientras recitaba la clave que había memorizado:

 _"Tres hacia arriba,_

 _Dos hacia ahajo,_

 _Dos hacia la izquierda,_

 _Dos hacia la derecha,_

 _Dos más hacia la derecha,_

 _Dos hacia la izquierda,_

 _Uno hacia abajo,_

 _Tres hacia la izquierda,_

 _Tres hacia la derecha,_

 _Tres más hacia la derecha,_

 _Tres hacia la izquierda,_

 _Tres hacia abajo,_

 _Tres hacia arriba."_

\- ¡La clave!- dijo Sasori, exaltado- ¡Es la _cruz Patriarcal_!

\- ¿Cómo dices? -pregunté.

\- ¡Las líneas de la clave, Sakura! ¡Si las dibujásemos con tinta sobre un papel, nos encontraríamos con el esquema de la _cruz Patriarcal_!

En ese instante, la puerta cedió y la celda de Karin quedó abierta ante nosotros. La plata del cofre reflejaba la luz de la vela que Sasori sostenía.

\- Gracias a Kami-sama -dije, exhalando.

\- ¡Gracias a Lucifer!-dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Antes que pudiese reaccionar, unos brazos se habían cernido entorno a mí.

\- Ni un movimiento en falso, Sakura -dijo la voz masculina de la persona que me aprisionaba- Tú, Akasuna, alcánzame el cofre o despídete de ella para siempre- Descubrí con espanto que quien hablaba, era mi primo Sasuke.

Estaba respirando en mí oído al tiempo que empuñaba un afilado cuchillo contra mi cuello.

\- Sasuke... -comencé a decir.

\- ¡Tú cállate! -gritó él.

Sasori levantó el cofre y, sin dudar, se lo extendió a Sasuke.

\- Suéltala, Haruno -dijo Sasori por entre los dientes. Sus ojos brillaban con odio en la oscuridad.

\- Entrégale el cofre a Fū -respondió Sasuke.

Sólo entonces distinguí la silueta de la inmortal **Vampyr** que había visto por última vez dándose un baño de sangre en el palacio de Iwa. Sasuke apoyó su espalda contra el muro que estaba tras él y, ejerciendo un poco de presión con el cuchillo, agregó:

\- No vayas a intentar nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, Akasuna. Sigue nuestras instrucciones cuidadosamente.

\- ¡Déjala ir, maldito! -repitió Sasori.

\- ¿Ya te has convertido en **Vampyr**? -le pregunté a Sasuke, casi sin poder respirar.

\- ¿Qué cosa pregunta esta mortal inoportuna? -preguntó Fū. Su voz revelaba que estaba gozando inmensamente con la situación.

Sasuke aflojó el cuchillo, a duras penas lo suficiente para permitirme hablar.

\- ¡Habla! -me ordenó Sasuke, sacudiéndome con violencia.

\- Te preguntaba... -dije, sintiendo que comenzaba a llorar sin poder evitarlo- si ya has sido convertido en **Vampyr**.

\- En cuanto le llevemos el cofre a la condesa ella sabrá recompensarme de la forma que tanto he anhelado-dijo Sasuke- Pronto seré iniciado.

\- ¿Sasori? -pregunté.

\- Aún no es **Vampyr** -confirmó Sasori, temblando de ira.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? -inquirió Fū, extendiendo los brazos hacia Sasori para recibir el cofre.

\- Sólo porque... -comencé a decir, y me detuve para tomar una honda inhalación.

Sabía que Sasuke había estado aguardando que Sasori le entregara el cofre a Fū para matarme. Hice uso del aire que había inspirado para soplar la vela que Sasori sostenía en su mano derecha y quedamos sumidos en la más absoluta oscuridad. Mi única esperanza residía en que Sasori actuara con presteza. Fū profirió un espantoso chillido que me hizo estremecer desde lo más profundo.

\- ¿Qué diablos has hecho, estúpida? -balbució Sasuke, trepidando. Él, al igual que yo, sólo estaba adivinando qué ocurría en las tinieblas que nos rodeaban.

Yo no me atrevía a moverme ni un milímetro.

\- ¡Dile que la suelte ahora mismo! -escuché decir a Sasori.

\- ¡Suéltala, Sasuke! -gimoteo la voz de Fū.

\- Pero... -dudó Sasuke, quien me había estado apretando con tanta fuerza que pensé que, en realidad, me había herido de gravedad.

\- ¡Si no haces lo que te mando en este instante te mataré yo misma, maldito! –aulló ella.

Sólo entonces retiró Sasuke el cuchillo de mi garganta y me soltó, haciéndose a un lado. Yo caí de rodillas sobre el suelo, tosiendo y a la vez palpando la humedad que brotaba de mi cuello con mis dedos. Sasuke me había hecho un corte cuya profundidad no pude evaluar.

\- ¡Sakura! -gritó Sasori- ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfectamente... -mentí, sin saber si él podía ver la sangre que yo sentía con mi mano.

Me arrastré a tientas hasta el interior de la celda para alejarme de mi primo y de la mirada de Sasori mientras Fū continuaba gritando.

\- Lo que quiera que este maldito haya estado a punto de hacerle vas a pagarlo tú también, Fū -escuché a Sasori decir por lo bajo mientras yo habría mi alforja.

El conocido olor a carne quemada de **Vampyr** llegó hasta mí, produciéndome más náuseas de las que ya sentía: Sasori tenía a Fū bajo control. Tomé la pistola que Sasori me había dado y una cerilla, y me puse de pie tras el marco de la puerta. Conté hasta tres en la mente y encendí la cerilla.

En cuanto vi a Sasuke, apunté a una de sus piernas y disparé el arma. Mi primo soltó un alarido y, aunque mi cerilla ya se había extinguido, supe que la bala había dado en el blanco. Sasori me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó de la celda, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros. Los gritos de Fū y Sasuke quedaron aislados detrás de la pesada puerta Haruno. Sasori había logrado encerrarlos a ambos.

\- ¡Dios mío, Sakura! -exclamó Sasori de repente- ¡Estás herida!

\- No siento dolor, Sasori -dije, y era cierto. No sentía nada.

\- No te creo, Sakura -gimió él- ¡Estás sangrando muchísimo! ¿Por qué me ocultaste que ese maldito te había hecho daño?

De veras, no siento nada... -dije. Las fuerzas se me escapaban. En cuanto pronuncié esas últimas palabras, perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Venganza"** termina acá, como vieron fue algo larga cosa que es diferente a las demás, además de que **Sasori** se presenta de forma oficial en la historia de una buena vez para los que pensaban que no llegaría nunca, acá lo tenemos por fin y no se irá!

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina,** **Orochimaru,** **Shino, Chouji, Kankuro _,_ Zetsu, Kisame, Kurama, Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Rock Lee.**

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	35. Capítulo 35: Kisame Hoshigaki

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

 **NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarles. Aparte que diré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla, actualmente esta se encuentra en **PAUSA** **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. De ahora en adelante **Sasori** empieza a aparecer en lo que queda de historia, sé que demoró mucho y esto esta que termina pero no es tan malo, al fin nuestro pelirrojo se presenta oficialmente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Kisame Hoshigaki _._**

Mi tío Shisui estaba acariciándome la cabeza.

\- Tu árbol y yo estamos bien y felices, niña mía. Tú también estás bien. No ha sido nada, en realidad. Es una fortuna. Abre los ojos.

Mis ojos, según había creído, estaban abiertos.

\- No -respondió mi tío sin que yo hubiese hablado- Ábrelos de verdad. Despierta.

Me encontré en un lugar iluminado. La garganta me dolía y también todos los músculos del cuerpo.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios!... -escuché que decía la voz de Sasori.

\- ¿Sasori? -llamé, aunque me era muy dificultoso hablar.

\- Aquí estoy -dijo- Todo está bien.

Me costó enfocar la vista.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -pregunté.

\- Estamos en el poblado de Ketsueki. En casa de un familiar.

Había olvidado que Sasori tenía un pariente en el pueblo de Ketsueki.

\- No te preocupes, Sakura. Estás a salvo ahora.

\- ¿Dónde está el cofre? -pregunté.

\- La _cruz Patriarcal_ ha sido restablecida a su forma original. Le he dado muerte a Fū -dijo él.

\- ¿Sasuke? -inquirí, comenzando a despertar realmente.

\- Cuando regresé al castillo para darle muerte a Fū me encontré con que tu primo Sasuke le había servido de alimento durante la noche.

\- ¡Regresaste solo! -exclamé, intentando incorporarme.

\- Regresé con Kisame.

Mis ojos apenas se adaptaban a la luz de la habitación en la que me encontraba. Otra persona estaba con nosotros. Era un hombre alto y de fuerte contextura, de cabellos azules y cortos. Una pequeña marcas le cubría el rostro azul.

\- Soy _Kisame Hoshigaki_ -dijo el hombre- y es un placer tenerla en mi casa, señorita Haruno. He estado buscándolos a usted y a mi primo Sasori durante muchos años.

Sasori puso su mano sobre la mía y, apretándola con suavidad, dijo:

\- Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte, Sakura. Sin embargo, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado.

\- ¿Desea beber agua, Sakura? -preguntó _Kisame Hoshigaki_.

\- No, gracias -dije, intentando sonreír.

De repente me sentí muy mareada de nuevo y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse a pesar de mí.

\- Descansa, Sakura -dijo Sasori- Descansa.

Volví a caer en un profundo sueño del que no volví a despertar en muchas horas. Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, Sasori estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar en que lo había visto por última vez. No hablé, sólo me quedé contemplando sus profundos ojos cafés. Sasori no había soltado mí mano ni un instante, lo sabía. La luz de un candelabro iluminaba ahora la habitación. Había caído la noche.

\- Creí que iba a perderte -dijo Sasori, tragando en seco- Kami-sama, nunca he estado tan asustado en toda mi vida. Los malditos venían siguiéndonos desde que entramos al castillo. Has sido muy valiente, Sakura, demasiado. Nos salvaste a ambos. Apenas si podía coordinar mis acciones y pensamientos cuando te saqué de ese horrible lugar; tan aterrado estaba.  
El destino ha querido que Kisame nos encontrase cuando iba en su coche camino del pueblo y yo te llevaba en brazos, desesperado. El destino, Sakura. Gracias a los cielos. Kisame ha rezado conmigo incontables horas para que volvieras en ti. Es un gran hombre. Aunque mi padre había mencionado que teníamos un pariente en Ketsueki, no me habría atrevido a buscarlo.  
Ni siquiera sabía si en verdad vivía aquí. Algo maravilloso ha ocurrido a raíz de este fortuito encuentro. Creo que pronto podremos liberarnos de nuestros enemigos para siempre. Lo único que me duele es no haber podido matar a Sasuke Haruno con mis propias manos. Fū lo dejó seco, y confieso que muy a mi pesar le prendí fuego. Hubiese deseado que quedase vagando como alma en pena por toda la eternidad. Tu primo está ahora en el infierno, donde pertenece.  
Y la _cruz Patriarcal_... espera a que estés frente a ella. En cuanto atravesé el corazón de Fū con su punta inferior, mis deseos de beber sangre disminuyeron considerablemente. La muerte de esa maldita **Vampyr** me ha devuelto algo de mi vida humana. Puedo sentirlo en mi alma, Sakura.

 _Kisame Hoshigaki_ hizo que una chica me llevase un plato de sopa que tomé con gran dificultad. Tenía un grueso vendaje alrededor del cuello cubriendo la herida que Sasuke me había hecho.

\- Quiero que vayamos a Otogakure a ver a Jiraiya en cuanto estés mejor -dijo Sasori- Estoy seguro de que debe tener buenas medicinas homeopáticas para tu recuperación total.

Yo acepté encantada. Quería conocer a Jiraiya y ver con mis propios ojos las tierras donde Sasori había crecido.

\- Quisiera escribirle a Konan, Sasori -le dije, aunque pronunciar cada palabra me producía mucho dolor- Presiento que necesitaremos de su ayuda y de la de Nagato para exterminar a Karin y a Neji.

El señor _Hoshigaki_ me dio una pluma, tinta y papel. Apoyándome en una bandeja de cama, escribí a mi amiga en nuestro antiguo lenguaje secreto contándole los sucesos de los últimos tiempos, y pidiéndole que me contestase de inmediato a casa del señor _Hoshigaki_. Nuestro anfitrión era un hombre viudo de unos cincuenta años de edad. No se parecía a Sasori físicamente, pero si tenía una presencia imponente y una personalidad cálida.

Su hermosa casa estaba rodeada de espaciosos jardines surcados por un pequeño riachuelo, según pude apreciar más adelante.

\- Soy descendiente de Mei Akasuna -dijo _Kisame Hoshigaki_ \- y Sasori es descendiente de Obito Akasuna, ambos hijos de Minato, quien era, a su vez, nieto de Jugo. Cada rama de la familia guardó un libro de la crónica de la vida de Karin Kyūketsuki y éstos fueron pasados de generación en generación hasta llegar a nosotros.

"La familia de Sasori guardó el manuscrito de Jugo, pero los descendientes de Mei guardaron el libro original, contrariamente a lo que se pensaba. Aunque algunas subdivisiones de la familia se esparcieron por el mundo posteriormente, el hijo de Mei, Orochimaru Hoshigaki, también regresó a la tierra de sus ancestros unos veinte años después que su tío Obito lo hubiese hecho. No sin antes tener que vencer varios obstáculos políticos.

Orochimaru Hoshigaki hizo uso de su herencia para adquirir el castillo de Ketsueki y dedicarse a estudiar la vida de la condesa que había asesinado a tantas personas, entre quienes muy posiblemente se contaba su propio abuelo, el desaparecido Minato Akasuna. Fue Orochimaru quien logró situar los tres campamentos de gitanos que custodiaban los ya entonces divididos cofres. Después de hacer instalar la pesada puerta Haruno en la que había sido la celda de la malvada condesa en el castillo de Ketsueki.

Convenció a los gitanos de que lo más prudente sería buscarles nuevos escondites a los cofres para confundir a los **Vampyr** , quienes ya estaban tras las huellas de los gitanos. Cada cofre sería llevado a una propiedad diferente bajo la custodia de sus hombres de mayor confianza. Deseando liberarse de la constante amenaza de los **Vampyr** , los gitanos accedieron a entregarle los tres cofres de plata a Orochimaru Hoshigaki cuando él se hizo su hermano de sangre.

El buen Orochimaru, en alianza con tres monjes, viajó extensamente por el mundo en busca de seres dignos de guardar los cofres hasta que el momento de reunirlos de nuevo fuese anunciado por Kami-sama. Finalmente, uno de ellos permaneció en la celda del castillo de Ketsueki, otro fue dejado en manos de un rico mercante Uzumaki, y el último fue entregado a un noble hombre de Sunagakure perteneciente a la familia Sabaku.

Los gitanos continuarían siendo los guardianes de las llaves, las únicas capaces de abrir los sagrados cofres, como garantía de que su precioso contenido no pudiese ser tocado jamás por manos indignas o por el enemigo. Los nuevos custodios de los cofres debían estar atentos a las señales divinas que les indicasen a quiénes legar el cuidado de los cofres en caso de que sintiesen próximo su momento de partir a mejor vida.

Todo esto lo transmitió Orochimaru Hoshigaki a sus descendientes, pidiéndoles que se lo comunicaran, a su vez, a los suyos, y advirtiéndoles que por ningún motivo dejasen testimonio de tan importante asunto por escrito, no fuese que los **Vampyr** descubriesen el paradero de los cofres. Después de ello, Orochimaru decidió que no quería que sus descendientes heredasen el castillo de Ketsueki y se lo dejó a un pariente lejano de su esposa antes de morir.

Toda esta historia me la refirió mi propio padre cuando yo tenía diecisiete años de edad, al hacerme entrega de los títulos de esta casa así como del libro que los monjes habían escrito e ilustrado hacía más de dos siglos. Fue sólo después de haber yo enviudado, unos ocho años atrás, que comencé a tener espantosas pesadillas con la condesa Karin.

Nunca le había temido al castillo desierto que preside el pueblo desde la colina y nunca había tenido encuentros que pudiesen hacerme creer que los **Vampyr** andaban tras de mí. En mis pesadillas, sin embargo, los veía alimentándose de la sangre de mis hijos y mis nietos y despertaba, sin excepción, escuchando una voz que me decía claramente: " _La hora ha llegado. Los cofres deben ser reunidos. Encuentra a Sasori Akasuna_ ".

Ignoraba quién era Sasori Akasuna, pero sabía que debía tratarse de alguno de mis parientes lejanos, descendientes de Obito. Me tomó dos años encontrar las ruinas de la casa de los padres de Sasori en Otogakure. Fueron los campesinos de los alrededores quienes me dieron algún indicio de lo que les había ocurrido a mis familiares lejanos: no se había vuelto a ver a ninguno de los tres habitantes de la gran casa de la pradera desde un lamentable incendio, y sólo se habían hallado restos de dos cuerpos.

El peón que trabajaba para la familia había huido del pueblo la noche anterior al incendio alegando que unos monstruos habían asesinado a su patrón. Pensé, pues, que era el joven Sasori quien debía haber sobrevivido, pues su nombre seguía siendo mencionado por aquella voz desconocida en mis sueños. Seguí buscando a Sasori durante años, al tiempo que intentaba localizar los tres cofres de plata de nuevo: intuía que una espantosa tragedia relacionada con los **Vampyr** debía haber caído sobre mi joven pariente, y rezaba a Kami-sama para que lo socorriese y me permitiese hallarlo.

Sabía que uno de los cofres de plata debía estar aún en el castillo de Ketsueki, pero ignoraba cuál era la clave para abrir la puerta que resguardaba la celda. Pensé que tal vez Orochimaru Hoshigaki se la hubiese confiado al mismo noble a quien le había dejado el castillo. Me dediqué, pues, a buscar al actual propietario del castillo abandonado de mi pueblo hasta que mencionaron a una Sakura Haruno.

En cuanto escuché su nombre, Sakura, supe que tenía estrecha relación con el desaparecido joven Akasuna. Esto no podría explicárselo; fue uno de esos momentos en los que uno tiene la absoluta certeza de algo sin saber por qué la tiene. En vano traté de encontrar su residencia y en vano intenté hallar más pistas que me condujesen a Sasori. Cansado de viajar, decidí retornar a mi casa. Precisamente ayer que volvía a mi pueblo tomé el camino que se une con el del castillo.

Cuando vi a Sasori con el rostro bañado en lágrimas al lado del bosque, llevándola a usted en brazos, lo reconocí como mi pariente perdido: había algo en la expresión de su rostro que me recordó a la de mi propio padre. No me malentienda usted; habría socorrido a cualquier persona que necesitara de mi ayuda, pero mi arrebato al ver a Sasori fue tal que por poco hago que mi pobre cochero perdiera el control cuando le pedí a gritos que se detuviera.

Creo que también aumenté la turbación de Sasori con mi conducta cuando, saltando fuera del coche y llamándolo por su nombre a los alaridos, me presenté como su primo y prácticamente lo metí al coche a empellones. El pobre muchacho estaba tan fuera de sí por lo que le había ocurrido a usted que se había olvidado del cofre y a duras penas si comprendía lo que yo trataba de decirle.

Mientras mi cochero nos conducía al pueblo a toda prisa, Sasori y yo logramos vendar su herida con un pañuelo y parar momentáneamente la hemorragia ¡Mucho he tardado, pues, en encontrarlos, pero ha querido Kami-sama que lo hiciese en momento muy oportuno! Los habitantes de este pueblo no suelen prestar a nadie su ayuda, y quién sabe si habrían podido proporcionarle a usted los cuidados que necesita en algún lugar aledaño: con el temor que todos tienen a los **Vampyr** , dudo que alguien los hubiese socorrido. Le reitero, pues, Sakura, cuán feliz estoy de tenerlos a ambos en mi hogar, que le suplico considere el suyo propio desde ahora."

Kisame Hoshigaki era, en verdad, un hombre maravilloso. Sus hijos ya se habían casado y habían partido a otras ciudades, y él estaba encantado de tener a Sasori allí.

\- Permíteme ahijarte, Sasori -le dijo, sentándose a su lado junto al fuego- Si tu padre viviese, tendría los mismos años que yo. Me harías muy feliz si, desde este momento, me consideraras tu padre.

\- ¿De veras quieres tener un hijo **Vampyr** , Kisame? -le preguntó Sasori, sonriendo.

\- Sólo si ese hijo fueras tú, Sasori -repuso él, sirviéndose un vaso de té- Además, muy pronto dejarás de serlo.

\- Estoy contando con ello -dijo Sasori.

Como aún me costaba bastante hablar, me limité a escuchar las reveladoras conversaciones que Sasori y el señor Hoshigaki sostenían en mi habitación. Kisame había traído el libro original de la historia de Karin, y él y Sasori se dedicaban a estudiarlo con detenimiento.

\- Efectivamente, este libro contiene varias páginas más que aquél que yo tenía, y parece que hubiesen sido agregadas en un momento posterior, tal vez por el mismo Orochimaru Hoshigaki o alguno de los monjes que lo acompañaban -dijo Sasori.

\- Al parecer Karin recolectaba escrupulosamente la sangre de doncellas neófitas en una botella de cristal antes que éstas fuesen entregadas a Neji. Una especie de juego macabro entre la condesa y su mayor aliado -dijo Kisame.

Recordé con pesadumbre la botella de cristal cuyo líquido Karin había dado a Rin de beber.

\- Las jóvenes que elegían para convertir en sus esclavas **Vampyr** eran solo iniciadas con la sangre de otras doncellas **Vampyr** -dijo Kisame.

\- Pues conmigo no tuvieron tal delicadeza -dijo Sasori en tono sarcástico.

\- Tal vez sus costumbres hayan cambiado con los años... –repuso Kisame- El caso es que ya eran bastante crueles en vida como para esperar algo diferente de su parte después que regresaran convertidos en **Vampyr** gracias a su pacto con el demonio.

\- ¡Gracias a Kami-sama que la condesa no ha logrado apoderarse de este libro también! -dijo Sasori.

\- Konan y yo le quitamos el otro libro, Sasori -murmuré yo.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Lo tienes? ¿Dónde está? -me preguntó él, claramente entusiasmado.

\- Se lo dimos al padre Itachi -dije yo- Aún debe tenerlo, de lo contrario me lo habría dicho. Lo hallamos en el baúl de Karin. Creo que fue la única de sus posesiones que no incineramos.

\- Esto es maravilloso... -dijo Sasori- No sabía que les hubiesen prendido fuego a sus posesiones.

\- También arrojamos sus joyas al estanque de Konoha no tōjō -dije, sintiendo una ligera punzada en la garganta- Fue una noche memorable.

\- Quisiera tener los dos libros al frente para compararlos... –dijo Sasori- Estoy casi seguro de que el otro no menciona el templo en Hi no Kuni.

\- ¿Cuál Templo? -pregunté, asombrada.

\- No sé qué tan descabellado te parezca esto, pero este libro menciona el monasterio de Konoha en Hi no Kuni, y yo estoy pensando que puede tratarse del mismo lugar que...

\- ¡El internado de Konoha no tōjō! -murmuré.

\- Exactamente -dijo Sasori.

\- ¿Qué dice el libro acerca del templo de Konoha? -pregunté.

\- Eso es lo extraño -respondió Sasori- No dice nada al respecto del templo. Tan sólo contiene una ilustración muy básica del lugar; te la enseñaré.

Sasori llevó el libro hasta la cama donde yo me encontraba recostada y lo puso en mis manos.

\- Hela aquí -dijo.

Yo estaba segura de no haber visto tal ilustración en el otro libro. Ésta contenía un esquema de dos edificios y sus bosques circundantes. Frente al edificio de la derecha había un punto específico marcado con una pequeña _cruz Patriarcal_.

\- ¿Qué crees que quiera decir esto? -preguntó Sasori.

\- No lo sé pero, sin duda, el bosquejo me recuerda mucho a Konoha no tōjō -dije- Ignoro cuántos monasterios en Hi no Kuni puedan llevar el nombre de Konoha, pero estoy segura de que ése era el nombre de nuestro internado antes de haber sido convertido en una escuela para señoritas. Lo más curioso es que, de ser Konoha no tōjō, el punto marcado con la _cruz Patriarcal_ en la ilustración correspondería al lugar sobre el que se erguía mi árbol.

\- ¿Tu árbol? -preguntó Sasori con una mirada enternecida que me hizo sonrojar.

\- Bueno, pues. . . -comencé a decir.

\- No, Sakura, por favor, no te retractes. Estoy seguro de que es, en efecto, tu árbol, y de que te ama tanto como tú lo amas a él... lo que, creo, me pone algo celoso -dijo, a manera de broma.

Kisame nos dirigió una mirada divertida y yo sentí que mi rostro se teñía del rojo más intenso.

\- Acabo de recordar que olvidé algo en la otra habitación –dijo Kisame, aclarándose la garganta- Discúlpenme unos instantes; ya regreso.

Sasori estaba de pie junto a mi cama, mirándome de una forma que no pude descifrar.

\- ¿Sí? -pregunté, sintiéndome algo nerviosa.

Aunque una de las empleadas de Kisame me había ayudado a asearme y me había peinado un poco, eso había sido hacía muchas horas. Llevaba puesta una bata que había pertenecido a una de las hijas del señor Hoshigaki y mi pelo estaba esparcido sobre la almohada. Sasori caminó hacia la chimenea, dándome la espalda, y luego se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

\- Nada –respondió- Estaba pensando que eres hermosa.

\- Kami-sama, Sasori, en este momento sí que pareces un **Vampyr** -dije, casi involuntariamente.

\- Soy un **Vampyr** -dijo Sasori, esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa.

Estaba logrando recrear el mismo efecto que había tenido sobre mí la noche en que lo había visto frente a frente por primera vez. Esa mezcla de miedo y absoluta fascinación que sólo había experimentado en su presencia era algo que iba mucho más allá de toda mi lógica y razón. Nunca era más atrayente Sasori que en esos momentos, y tenía que admitirme a mí misma que me sentía tan magnetizada por su oscuridad como admirada por su luz.

\- Levántate -dijo.

Había perdido la voluntad de nuevo. No sentía ningún dolor. Salí de la cama y me quedé de pie, mirando dentro de sus ojos que, en ese momento, tenían un color café oscuro.

\- Ven -dijo, sin moverse.

Yo caminé hasta donde él estaba sin sentir mis propios pasos, como si estuviese flotando sobre la alfombra. Sasori hizo que la corta distancia que había entre nosotros desapareciese en un segundo, apoderándose de mi cintura y enterrando su rostro en mí pelo, justo junto a la curva de mi nuca.

\- Eres mía -decía- Eres mía eternamente, sólo mía y para siempre.

Su esencia me intoxicaba como el más exquisito de los venenos. Si me hubiese quedado algo de voluntad, en ese momento habría terminado de desvanecerse. Sasori tenía poder absoluto sobre mí. Lo sentí correr mi cabellera a un lado y deshacer velozmente los vendajes que llevaba alrededor del cuello con una mano, sin dejar de sujetarme contra sí. Luego, halándome con suavidad de los cabellos hacia atrás, me hizo elevar el rostro hacia él.

\- Mía -repitió, clavando su oscura mirada en la mía y acercándose cada vez más, y no sabía yo si hablaba el bien o el mal, pero no me importaba: era cierto.

Sasori acarició el contorno de mi rostro con sus labios y pronto sentí su respiración en mi cuello, justo sobre mi herida. Su beso era tan dulce y cálido que mis escasas fuerzas cedieron y casi sentí que me desmayaba, pero Sasori sólo me estrechó con más fuerza. Cuando separó sus labios de mi cuello lo hizo sólo para besarme largamente en los labios, abrazándome y embebiéndome de su fuego.

\- ¡Jesús! ¿Qué haces, Sasori Akasuna? -escuché la voz de Kisame Hoshigaki prorrumpiendo en la habitación.

Sasori me sujetó contra su corazón, ocultándome entre sus brazos, y contestó:

\- Estoy besando a la mujer que amo.

Sasori me alzó en brazos y, dos segundos después, sentí que me depositaba sobre la cama. Yo apenas comenzaba a salir del hechizo del que había caído presa. Al abrir los ojos, descubrí que Kisame Hoshigaki había corrido a ponerse junto al lecho y me miraba con ojos de lo que interpreté como espanto.

\- ¡Dios mío! -gritó Kisame, agitando sus manos y elevando los ojos-¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?

\- Supongo que hace parte de mi naturaleza -respondió Sasori sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros, aunque me pareció notar que tenía una expresión de asombro, como si él mismo estuviese saliendo de un sueño. Sentí que la sangre se me helaba en las venas.

\- Santa María, madre de Dios... -comencé a decir, temblando.

No podía apartar mis ojos de Sasori, quien seguía sonriendo de forma tan descarada, como si hubiese hecho alguna travesura de la que en el fondo se enorgulleciera.

\- ¡No hay ninguna herida! -exclamó Kisame, sin dejar de mirarme.

\- ¿Cómo? -balbucí, sin comprender lo que ocurría, llevándome los dedos al cuello. No sólo no sentía dolor sino que la piel de mi cuello estaba perfectamente lisa.

\- ¡Éste es un milagro! -gritó Kisame, inclinándose sobre mí- ¡Ven, Sasori, acércate!

Sasori se sentó a mi lado y, elevándome el mentón con las puntas de los dedos, dijo alegremente, enseñándome su blanca dentadura:

\- Perfecta... efectivamente, es un verdadero milagro.

Acto seguido, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿Adónde vas? -le pregunté, sin haber dejado aún de temblar.

\- Creo que es hora de mi cena -dijo y, guiñándome un ojo, salió de la habitación. Me pareció escucharlo reír por lo bajo en tanto que se alejaba por el corredor.

\- Asombroso... -no cesaba de decir Kisame Hoshigaki, sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde había estado mi herida.

Tenía que verificarlo con mis propios ojos. Me puse de pie y me dirigí al pequeño tocador que estaba situado en la esquina del dormitorio para verme en el espejo: no tenía ni un rasguño.

\- Por un momento creí que... -dijo Kisame, cuya expresión de asombro parecía haberse quedado fija en su rostro.

\- Lo entiendo -dije- Yo igualmente.

Necesitaba hablar con Sasori y que me explicase lo que había ocurrido. Salí de la habitación con Kisame Hoshigaki pisándome los talones y comencé a recorrer los pasillos de la casa como si supiese en dónde encontrar a Sasori. Al final llegué a una puerta arqueada que estaba entreabierta y la empujé gradualmente, adentrándome en la estancia. Allí estaba Sasori, de rodillas sobre el suelo, orando frente a la _cruz Patriarcal_ en la pequeña capilla de la casa. El impacto de la visión me empujó hacia atrás; tanto era el poder que emanaba de la cruz.

\- Es magnífica, ¿verdad? -murmuró Kisame, contemplando el divino madero- Acércate a ella. Recibe su gracia.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"Kisame Hoshigaki"** inicia y termina acá, como vieron fue algo corta al igual que unos capítulos pasados, además de que **Sasori** se presenta de forma oficial en la historia de una buena vez para los que pensaban que no llegaría nunca, acá lo tenemos por fin y no se irá hasta el final del libro que esta pronto a terminar.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina,** **Shino, Chouji, Kankuro _,_ Zetsu, Kurama, Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Rock Lee.**

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	36. Capítulo 36: La reunión

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

 **NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarles. Aparte que diré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla, actualmente esta se encuentra en **PAUSA** **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. De ahora en adelante **Sasori** empieza a aparecer en lo que queda de historia, sé que demoró mucho y esto esta que termina pero no es tan malo, al fin nuestro pelirrojo se presenta oficialmente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: La reunión.**

Sabíamos que ni Karin ni Neji Hyuga podrían acercarse a la _cruz Patriarcal_ y, por lo tanto, debíamos tener especial cuidado con todos aquéllos que no fuesen Vampyr, en caso de que nuestros dos enemigos hubiesen adivinado en dónde nos encontrábamos y decidiesen enviar a alguien a robarla. Habíamos deducido que para entonces Neji y Karin debían haber echado de menos la presencia de Fū y presentíamos que pronto llegarían a Ketsueki en busca de ella y Sasuke.

\- Me pregunto por qué Karin y Neji no se presentaron con ellos en el castillo -le dije a Sasori- Muy probablemente no estaríamos contando la historia.

\- También tuvimos la suerte de que Neji y la condesa no se apoderaran del cofre antes que yo regresara por él. Lo había dejado junto a la celda mientras te sacaba de allí. Lo habríamos perdido para siempre.

\- ¿Dónde crees que puedan estar? -pregunté.

\- No lo sé, desde que Fū murió se me ha hecho más difícil percibir la cercanía o lejanía de Karin -dijo él.

\- Espero que no hayan encontrado a Shikamaru y a Temari -dije, sintiendo miedo por ellos.

\- Yo también lo espero -dijo Sasori, e intuí que estaba más preocupado de lo que se atrevía a demostrarme.

\- ¿Sabes si habrá llegado alguna correspondencia de parte de Konan?-le pregunté a Sasori- Le escribí hace más de quince días.

\- Déjame preguntárselo a Kisame -dijo él, poniéndose de pie y dejándome a solas en el salón.

El suave resplandor del crepúsculo se colaba por entre las translúcidas cortinas de la estancia, bañando las paredes con su encanto primaveral, y yo me había quedado mirando una hermosa pintura que Kisame Hoshigaki le había comprado a un mercante.

Recordaba cómo Konan y yo habíamos planeado tantas veces recorrer el mundo en busca de aventuras, y pensaba en la forma en que las aventuras habían venido a nuestro encuentro antes que pudiésemos emprender el viaje. De repente, la campana de la puerta me sobresaltó y me puse de pie de inmediato. Antes que pudiese llegar al zaguán de la entrada, oí la risa de Sasori y una voz familiar que exclamaba:

\- ¡Jovencito! ¡Pero qué susto me has dado!

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban ¿De veras era el padre Itachi quien había llamado a la puerta? Cuando me precipité al umbral del portón, solté una exclamación de alegría: Konan, Nagato y el padre Itachi estaban de pie frente a Sasori y Kisame, quien ya les daba la bienvenida a su casa. Me lancé a los brazos de mis amigos y, entre risas y lágrimas, me enteré de cómo habían decidido viajar hasta allí.

\- Los tres hemos soñado contigo -dijo Konan- A Nagato y a mí nos decías que debíamos venir a Ketsueki.

\- Yo venía soñando contigo hacía ya un par de semanas -dijo el padre Itachi- y el mensaje de los sueños era muy claro: debía viajar cuanto antes a casa de Konan y Nagato. Me tomó unos días dejar todos los asuntos de la parroquia en orden, pero justo cuando arribé a la residencia de los Uzumaki, Konan recibió tu carta. Entonces comprendimos que los tres debíamos presentarnos en casa del señor Hoshigaki de inmediato.

Sasori y Nagato bajaron los baúles del coche y siguieron a Kisame a las habitaciones de huéspedes mientras Konan y yo nos instalábamos en el salón en compañía del padre Itachi.

\- ¡Konan! -exclamé- ¡Justo estaba pensando en ti cuando sonó la campana! -y, dirigiéndome al padre Itachi, agregué- ¡No sabe cuánta felicidad sentí al escuchar su voz, padre! ¡Creí que estaba soñando! ¡Han viajado desde tan lejos, deben estar muy fatigados!

\- Hemos dormido durante el viaje; nuestro cochero es muy hábil y hacía un tiempo maravilloso –replicó Konan.

\- ¡Qué susto me ha dado Akasuna al llegar, Jovencita! ¡Por poco me manda a la tumba! -dijo el pobre padre, aún tembloroso.

\- Un pequeño susto de vez en cuando fortalece el corazón, padre Itachi -dijo Sasori, entrando a la habitación con Kisame y Nagato.

Noté que estaba tratando de suprimir una sonrisa socarrona. Le dirigí una mirada de reproche, pero el padre Itachi dijo:

\- En eso tienes razón, hijo, y no dudes que, en su momento, sabré devolverte el favor- Acto seguido, esbozó una amplísima sonrisa y tomó un sorbo del té que nos habían llevado.

\- Padre Itachi -pregunté- ¿ha traído con usted el libro de Karin?

\- ¡Claro que sí, hija! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un cura párroco del siglo pasado?

Reí para mis adentros, aunque el padre Itachi tenía toda la razón en lo que decía: no sólo era tan ágil como el resto de nosotros sino que era un hombre recursivo y perspicaz. El padre extrajo el libro de su maletín y me lo entregó.

\- Creo que este libro le pertenece a Sasori -dije, extendiéndoselo a él.

\- Gracias por cuidar de él, padre Itachi. Fue lo último que mi padre quiso entregarme –dijo Sasori, cerrando los ojos y aferrando el libro contra su pecho.

Poco después pasamos al comedor para cenar juntos y Kisame Hoshigaki les narró a los recién llegados cómo había comenzado la guerra entre su familia y la Condesa sangrienta.

\- ¡Dios mío! -dijo Konan, horrorizada- ¡Pobre Jugo!

\- Todo por un vanidoso capricho de la condesa de Ketsueki... –dijo Kisame.

\- Karin no sólo es la asesina más orgullosa sino también la más esquiva de todos los tiempos... –dijo Nagato- Aún tengo frecuentes pesadillas con ella y con Fū. Siento muchísimo lo que le ha ocurrido a usted, Akasuna.

\- Gracias, Uzumaki -dijo Sasori.

\- Por fortuna, el cuerpo sin vida de Fū yace ahora en el suelo de la celda donde murió la condesa -dije.

\- Creo que todos aquí compartimos el mismo deseo -dijo Sasori- enviar a Karin Kyūketsuki a las más profundas cavernas del infierno.

\- Brindo por nuestra victoria -dijo Kisame Hoshigaki, elevando su copa.

\- Y que Kami-sama guíe cada uno de nuestros pasos -dijo el padre Itachi.

Todos unimos nuestras copas en el centro de la mesa, pactando nuestra alianza.

\- Señores -dijo Sasori- ha llegado la hora de planear la forma de darle muerte a nuestra enemiga.

Reunidos en la gran biblioteca de Kisame, con los dos libros de la historia de la condesa abiertos sobre la mesa, deliberamos acerca de la mejor forma de atraparlos a ella y a Neji.

\- No podemos darnos el lujo de que se nos escapen otra vez –dijo Sasori- Si aún no han llegado a Ketsueki, no tardarán en hacerlo, y es nuestra oportunidad para acabar con ellos antes que vuelvan a hacemos daño.

\- Rin nos acompaña, estoy convencida de ello -dijo Konan.

\- Tendremos que vigilar el castillo -dijo Kisame- Imagino que será allí en donde busquen primero a Fū.

\- Si es que no pueden intuir que ya ha muerto –dije- Yo apostaría a que sí. Sin embargo, Karin no va a descansar hasta haberse apoderado de la _cruz Patriarcal_ ¿Y si tratásemos de tenderles una trampa?

\- ¿Una trampa? -preguntó Nagato.

\- Sí -le dije- podríais utilizarme a mí como carnada.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! -exclamó Sasori- Jamás lo consentiré. Vosotras dos os quedaréis aquí con el padre Itachi mientras yo voy al castillo con Uzumaki y Kisame.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Akasuna -dijo Nagato- Tal y como están las cosas, no debéis salir de esta casa por ningún motivo hasta que nosotros hayamos destruido a nuestros enemigos.

\- Nuestra ayuda podría seros de utilidad -dijo Konan- quizá deberíamos ir todos juntos.

\- Entonces tendríamos que cuidar de vosotras al tiempo que tratamos de pelear con el enemigo. Además del terror de enfrentarnos con los **Vampyr** estaría el terror de que algo os ocurriese a Sakura o a ti -dijo Nagato.

\- Uzumaki tiene razón -dijo Sasori- Es un riesgo demasiado grande. Ya estuve a punto de perderte hace muy poco, Sakura, y no estoy dispuesto a llevarte a ese castillo de nuevo.

\- Creo que lo mejor que las damas y el padre Itachi pueden hacer mientras estamos ausentes es rezar, y no lo digo con ligereza-expresó Kisame- Necesitamos de toda la ayuda celestial que podamos recibir.

\- Está bien -dije, aterrorizada tanto de quedarme en casa del señor Hoshigaki como de volver al castillo- Pero es imperativo que concibamos un plan organizado antes que partáis.

\- Es muy difícil trazar un plan cuando no conocemos ni siquiera la posición del enemigo -dijo Nagato.

\- Sabemos que querrán apoderarse de la _cruz Patriarcal_ y que para esto tendrán que utilizar aliados que no sean **Vampyr** -dije.

\- Y, por ello, tanto Konan como tú deberíais estar armadas, en caso de que ellos o sus aliados logren entrar a la casa -dijo Sasori.

\- Podríamos intentar confundir a nuestros enemigos -dije.

\- ¿Cómo haríamos eso? -preguntó Konan.

\- Los **Vampyr** aún no han visto la _cruz Patriarcal_ -dije- Podríamos construir varias cruces de madera para distraerlos a ellos y a sus aliados.

\- Brillante -dijo Sasori, cuyos ojos reflejaban la luz de las velas.

\- Los **Vampyr** sentirán cuál es la verdadera cruz -dijo el padre Itachi, acomodándose las gafas.

\- Puede ser -dije- pero podemos bañar las otras cruces en vino consagrado y así serán armas a su vez. De uno u otro modo, hasta que no estén ante la verdadera _cruz Patriarcal_ no tendrán forma de saber cuál es cuál.

\- Pienso que es una idea magnífica -dijo Kisame- A mí no se me ocurre ninguna mejor.

\- No se diga más -concluyó Sasori- Hagámoslo. Una permanecerá aquí en la capilla de la casa y llevaremos la verdadera _cruz Patriarcal_ junto con otras dos al castillo de Ketsueki.

\- Tengo otras armas en casa que podemos utilizar -dijo Kisame- Cada una de las damas debe estar en posesión de una pistola. Y el padre Itachi también debería tener una.

\- No sabría cómo utilizarla -respondió el padre Itachi- Mi mejor arma es la fe, y es la única que puede protegerme.

\- El padre Itachi bendecirá las cruces, y consagrará el vino y las hostias -dijo Nagato- Es mucho más de lo que ninguno de nosotros puede hacer.

\- Bien -dijo Kisame- Ayúdame a traer la madera y la herramienta, Sasori. Debemos ponernos manos a la obra de inmediato.

\- Konan, Sakura -dijo Sasori- encargaos de verificar que todas las puertas y ventanas de la propiedad estén cerradas y sellad cada rincón con sal exorcizada. Uzumaki, traiga un barril de vino de la bodega.

\- Aquí están las llaves de la cava -dijo Kisame, extendiéndoselas a Nagato.

El padre Itachi, Konan y yo comenzamos a recorrer toda la propiedad de Kisame Hoshigaki, dibujando sobre cada puerta y ventana una cruz de aceite bendito y poniendo sal exorcizada en los dobleces de las paredes. Sasori, Kisame y Nagato construyeron tres nuevas cruces imitando el modelo original de la _cruz Patriarcal_ , y al fin todos nos reunimos en la capilla un poco después de la medianoche. El padre Itachi bendijo las cruces, las balas de nuestras pistolas, varias hostias y el vino que Nagato había llevado, y con el último ungimos varias agujas, bañamos las cruces y nuestros crucifijos personales.

\- Creo que estamos listos para partir -anunció Sasori después que el padre Itachi les hubo dado a todos su bendición.

Konan se abrazó a Nagato.

\- Aún podría ir contigo... -le dijo.

\- No, Konan -respondió éste- Debemos dividirnos en dos grupos. Es lo más seguro para todos.

Los ojos de mi amiga se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Nagato montaba en el caballo que Kisame le había dado, llevando una de las cruces. Nunca había visto a Konan tan pálida y trémula, y esto incrementó mi temor de que algo pudiese ocurrirle a Sasori.

\- Ya no seré **Vampyr** cuando regrese, Sakura -me dijo- Dame tu bendición.

Toqué su frente para bendecirlo, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba demasiado asustada y, en el fondo, sentía que no volvería a verlo nunca más. Sasori clavó sus ojos en los míos y dijo, como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos:

\- Volveré. Te juro que volveré.

El padre Itachi y Konan me hicieron entrar en la casa y vi a Sasori partir desde la ventana, estremecida del terror. Antes de atravesar el gran portón de la salida, Sasori hizo que su caballo se diese la vuelta e hizo la señal de la _cruz Patriarcal_ en el aire a manera de despedida. Entonces Kisame cerró las puertas desde afuera, y ya no los vimos más.

\- Vamos a la capilla a orar -dijo Konan.

\- No -dije- Debemos vigilar las entradas. Hagamos rondas por la casa al tiempo que rezamos.

\- Buena idea -dijo mi amiga, enjugándose las lágrimas.

\- Todo va a estar bien, hijas mías -dijo el padre Itachi- Oremos en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

El padre Itachi llevaba un cirio encendido en su mano, y Konan y yo llevábamos nuestras pistolas. Los empleados de Kisame dormían en una casa separada de la propiedad, así que estábamos completamente solos.

\- ¿Crees que los **Vampyr** sepan que estamos aquí? -preguntó Konan.

\- Nuestros enemigos parecen saberlo todo siempre -respondí, recordando la horrible historia de Sasori y cómo los **Vampyr** habían dado muerte a sus padres en su propia casa.

Luego de recorrer todos y cada uno de los pasillos de la casa de Kisame, el padre Itachi se sintió fatigado, y sugerí que nos instalásemos en la biblioteca de Kisame, desde donde podríamos vigilar el jardín. El padre Itachi se aposentó en el mullido diván y yo encendí un candelabro para que tuviésemos más luz. Konan volvió a abrir los libros de la vida de Karin y no tardó en hallar la lámina del templo de Konoha.

\- De veras que sí parece que fuesen el edificio central y el edificio de la derecha de Konoha no tōjō -dijo.

\- ¿Qué tendrá que ver Konoha no tōjō con la condesa? -pregunté.

\- Es probable que los monjes que asistieron a Orochimaru Hoshigaki hayan llegado hasta allá-dijo el padre Itachi- Tal vez, incluso, siguiendo a Karin ¿Recordáis las historias de la peste negra de Konohagakure?

\- Fue usted quien nos contó acerca de esos ataques, padre –dijo Konan- Y muy posiblemente eran Karin y los suyos quienes los perpetraban.

\- ¿Y si no eran los monjes quienes seguían a Karin sino al revés? -pregunté.

\- ¿Qué podrían tener los monjes que los **Vampyr** quisieran? ¿Habían sido los cofres entregados a sus nuevos guardianes para ese entonces?-preguntó Konan.

\- Según el libro original, Orochimaru Hoshigaki llegó a Ketsueki en 1726-dije yo, enseñándole la página-No podría haber repartido los cofres aún. La peste negra había azotado Konohagakure el siglo anterior; coincide con la desaparición de Karin de Ketsueki después de la muerte de la esposa de Jugo.

\- Quizá los monjes de Konoha tuvieran algo más. -dijo el padre Itachi.

\- ¿Algo que hubiesen escondido justo en el lugar donde estaba el árbol? -pregunté.

\- No descarto esa idea. Por algo está el lugar marcado en la lámina con la _cruz Patriarcal_ -respondió el padre Itachi.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? -preguntó Konan.

\- Sí -respondí, sintiendo que la sangre se me helaba en las venas. Los ruidos provenían de la planta baja.

Todos sabíamos que no podía tratarse de Nagato, Sasori ni Kisame, quienes apenas estarían llegando al castillo.

\- Nuestros enemigos están aquí -dijo el padre Itachi persignándose. Empuñé mi pistola en una mano y escondí una de las agujas en la otra.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? -balbució Konan.

\- ¡Echarle llave a la puerta! -murmuré.

El padre Itachi abrió un frasco en el que tenía vino consagrado y se concentró en rezar. Yo escolté a Konan hasta la puerta de la habitación. Konan comenzó a empujar la madera de la puerta lentamente para que no crujiese.

\- ¡Date prisa! -le dije- ¡No es cuestión de ser más silenciosos sino más rápidos!

Las manos de mi amiga temblaban mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura. Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par, lanzando a Konan contra mí y a mí contra la pared. El impacto hizo que se me cayese la aguja de la mano.

\- ¡Detente, Lucifer! -gritó el padre Itachi, quien se había puesto de pie de un salto y elevaba su crucifijo hacia el intruso, que era nada más y nada menos que mi primo Kiba.

Kiba rio por lo bajo y tomó a Konan por los cabellos, atrayéndola hacia sí.

\- Sus sortilegios no funcionan conmigo, padre -dijo Kiba- ¿Dónde está la _cruz Patriarcal_?

\- ¡Kiba Haruno! -exclamé, temblando y apuntándolo con mi arma-Suéltala ahora mismo o…

\- ¿O qué? -preguntó él, aferrando a Konan con más fuerza.

Konan enterró en el muslo de Kiba la aguja que se me había caído al suelo: había logrado recogerla justo cuando yo la había perdido. Kiba soltó un grito de dolor y tuvo que dejar ir a Konan para sacarse la gruesa aguja del muslo.

\- ¡Maldita! -gritó, al tiempo que Konan corría a coger su pistola- ¿Qué me has clavado?

\- Una aguja bañada en extracto de **Aconitum napellus** -dije, antes que mis amigos pudiesen hablar.

\- ¿Veneno? -preguntó Kiba, quien se había puesto pálido del miedo.

\- Sí. Morirás dentro de pocos minutos, miserable... -dije- A menos que hables pronto. Yo tengo el antídoto.

Kiba Haruno se había dejado caer hasta el suelo, temblando del miedo.

\- Tal vez yo pueda acortar su sufrimiento... -dijo Konan, apuntándole en la sien con su pistola.

\- ¿Qué queréis saber? -preguntó Kiba, enrojeciendo, retorciéndose y abriendo los ojos desmedidamente como si en realidad estuviese envenenado.

Cerré la puerta rápidamente detrás de él y le pregunté:

\- ¿Con quién has venido?

\- ¡He venido solo! -exclamó él.

\- Los segundos pasan y el veneno corre por tus venas, Haruno- dijo Konan, con la voz temblorosa de rabia- Quienquiera que haya venido contigo no podrá salvarte.

Unos pasos resonaron en el corredor.

\- ¡Gaara! -gritó Kiba- ¡Me han envenenado! ¡Vaya por refuerzos pronto!

Era muy improbable que Kiba estuviese tratando de tendernos una trampa. Tomé otra de las agujas ungidas con vino consagrado en caso de que hubiera **Vampyr** , y abrí la puerta. Gaara ya corría escaleras abajo, pero le di alcance en unos pocos instantes.

\- ¡Deténgase, doctor de los infiernos! -grité, apuntándole con la pistola. Gaara llevaba en sus brazos la falsa _cruz Patriarcal_. Sus ojos malévolos me miraron desde la oscuridad y una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

\- Si dispara, nunca volverá a ver a Akasuna vivo -murmuró.

La mención del nombre de Sasori por parte de Gaara me estremeció.

\- Si Karin tiene a Sasori, nada me daría más placer que quitarle a usted la vida –dije, temblando.

\- Usted no sería capaz de disparar el arma... -dijo Gaara.

\- No me provoque, Gaara- dije- Tengo motivos de sobra para hacerlo, y le aseguro que no sentiría ningún remordimiento. No se atreva siquiera a respirar.

En ese momento un disparo proveniente de la biblioteca me sobresaltó, haciendo que mi propia arma se disparase contra Gaara. Los gritos de Konan y el padre Itachi llegaron hasta donde estaba al tiempo que Gaara caía rodando escaleras abajo. Corrí tras el doctor para ver en qué estado se hallaba y pude comprobar que la bala sólo lo había alcanzado en el hombro.

\- ¡Maldita sea! -murmuraba Gaara entre dientes.

\- ¡Konan! ¡Padre Itachi! -grité- ¿Están bien?

Fue el padre Itachi quien bajó las escaleras para encontrarse conmigo.

\- Kiba Haruno ha muerto -dijo trémulamente- Intentó quitarle el arma a Konan y ella no tuvo más remedio que disparar.

No quería ni imaginar el estado de conmoción de mi amiga.

\- Tenemos que encerrar a este hombre, padre -dije, aun apuntando a Gaara.

El padre Itachi demostró tener gran fuerza física, pues entre él y yo arrastramos a Gaara hasta la cava. Konan nos había alcanzado y nos seguía como una autómata. Tuve que quitarle el arma de entre las manos cuando dejamos al doctor sobre el suelo de la bodega. Gaara no hacía más que maldecirnos cada vez que tenía algún momento de lucidez.

\- ¿Dónde está Karin? -le preguntaba yo repetidamente, pero él blanqueaba sus ojos y decía que su ama lo vengaría.

Gaara estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, así que el padre Itachi le hizo un firme torniquete alrededor del hombro valiéndose de un pedazo de tela y un palo.

\- Debe haber inventado lo de Akasuna a manera de amenaza –dijo el padre.

Entonces el doctor perdió el conocimiento.

\- Voy a amordazarlo -anuncié- No voy a arriesgarme a que escape.

Y, si en verdad Sasori está en manos de nuestros enemigos, será una jauría de lobos hambrientos la que se encargue de hacer justicia con este espantoso hombre. Lágrimas de odio se deslizaban por mis mejillas al pensar en todo el daño que Gaara les había ocasionado a mis amigos pero, muchísimo más aún, de sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que Sasori hubiese caído presa de Neji y la condesa. Konan estaba blanca como un papel.

\- Lo he matado -decía- Lo he matado.

\- Si no lo hubieras hecho, él lo habría hecho contigo o con cualquiera de nosotros, Konan. Kiba Haruno no merece una sola de tus lágrimas -dije, enjugándome los ojos.

\- Ese hombre era un aliado del demonio, jovencita -le dijo el padre Itachi- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer; no sufras.

Después de encerrar a Gaara en la cava y retornar la falsa _cruz Patriarcal_ a la capilla en caso de que alguien más regresase, quise asegurarme de que Kiba hubiese muerto.

\- Déjame hacerlo a mí, jovencita -dijo el padre Itachi- Estoy acostumbrado a la muerte y no me afectará.

Konan y yo lo esperamos en el pasillo mientras él acomodaba el cuerpo de Kiba.

\- Deberíamos meterlo a la bodega junto con Gaara -dije.

\- ¿No sería mejor que esperásemos a que Kisame y los chicos regresen y lo muevan? - sugirió el padre Itachi.

\- No confío en que no reviva, padre... -dije- Prefiero que su cuerpo esté bajo llave.

A pesar de que Kiba era mucho más pesado que Gaara, el horror de tener que mirarlo hizo que lo llevásemos rápidamente a donde estaba el doctor. Gaara despertó cuando abrimos de nuevo la puerta, pero como le había puesto una mordaza alrededor de la boca no pudo decir nada.

\- Imagino que así es como trata a sus pacientes -dije- Le hará bien sentirlo en carne propia y esté seguro de que lo peor aún no le ha llegado, Gaara.

Konan, el padre Itachi y yo nos reunimos en el salón con todas nuestras armas, rezando y esperando a que Sasori, Nagato y Kisame Hoshigaki regresaran. Pasadas un par de horas, escuchamos los cascos de unos caballos acercándose a la entrada principal y mi corazón latió aceleradamente.

\- ¡Son ellos! -dijo Konan.

\- Kami-sama lo quiera así -dije, y todos corrimos a la ventana. Cuando el portón se abrió y reconocí el rostro de Kisame, sentí tanto alivio que pensé que iba a desfallecer, pero este sentimiento inicial fue inmediatamente sucedido por uno de pánico: Sasori no estaba con ellos.

Konan lloraba y obligaba a Nagato a desmontar de su caballo; la cabeza me daba vueltas y sólo podía ver la sangre que cubría las camisas de los recién llegados.

\- ¿Dónde está Sasori? -me escuchaba a mí misma gritar a unos y otros.

\- ¡Cálmese, Sakura! -decía Kisame Hoshigaki, sujetándome con fuerza- Sasori está vivo, pero le hemos perdido el rastro. Ha ido tras la condesa.

\- ¿Habéis sido atacados, hijos? -preguntó el padre Itachi.

\- No, padre, gracias a Kami-sama -dijo Nagato, quien también estaba ostensiblemente agitado- La sangre que nos cubre es la de Neji Hyuga.

\- ¿Por qué habéis regresado sin Sasori? -grité- ¿Dónde lo habéis perdido?

\- ¡Teníamos que volver a casa en caso de que la condesa hubiese decidido venir aquí, Sakura! -dijo Kisame- ¡Hemos buscado a Sasori largo tiempo, pero su caballo ya no estaba con los nuestros cuando salimos del castillo!

\- Sin embargo, escuché su grito avisándonos que iba tras Karin Kyūketsuki -dijo Nagato- Él tiene la _cruz Patriarcal_ y, por lo tanto, es quien menos peligro corre.

\- Neji ha muerto de la manera más espantosa-dijo Kisame, aflojándose el cuello de la camisa- Ahora está en el infierno con Fū y, si la fortuna nos sonríe, con la condesa. Es posible que Sasori se presente aquí en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Sasori! -lloré- ¡Kami-sama, Sasori! ¡Presentía que no volvería a verlo cuando nos despedimos! ¡No comprendo por qué habéis regresado sin él!

No quería infligir culpa a Nagato o Kisame y, sin embargo, no tenía la capacidad de escuchar sus razones.

\- No habríamos hecho más que descuidaros a vosotras si hubiésemos decidido vagar por los bosques en busca de Akasuna -dijo Nagato- Además, él mismo no nos lo habría perdonado, si Karin ya no estaba en el castillo, y estamos convencidos de que no lo estaba, pues la buscamos en cada rincón antes de partir, lo más seguro era que hubiese venido aquí.

\- ¿Aquí? -pregunté- ¿Para qué? Ya sabe que Sasori tiene la cruz, ¿no es así?

\- Precisamente -dijo Kisame- Este lugar ya no representa ninguna amenaza para ella. Nosotros no tenemos armas suficientemente poderosas para darle muerte. En cambio, si Karin se hiciese con una de ustedes dos, en especial con usted, Sakura, Sasori se vería obligado a rendirse.

Sabía que las palabras de Kisame tenían sentido, pero temía demasiado por el devenir de Sasori y no podía parar de llorar.

\- Vamos, hija, no acuses a estos valientes caballeros injustamente en tu corazón; que no lo merecen -dijo el padre Itachi- Han tomado la decisión más prudente al venir aquí y, además, acaban de arriesgar sus vidas adentrándose en el castillo para dar muerte a Neji.

\- Perdonadme -dije, refugiándome en los brazos de Konan- No soy dueña de mí misma en estos momentos.

\- Por favor, Sakura, no se abrume usted con otra inquietud–dijo Kisame- Kami-sama sabe que la entendemos perfectamente bien ¿verdad, Uzumaki?

\- Por supuesto que sí -dijo Nagato, apretándome las manos-He estado a punto de morir de miedo de solo pensar que la condesa hubiese podido llegar aquí antes que nosotros.

\- Entremos a la casa -dijo Kisame- Vigilaremos la entrada desde allí.

A pesar de que insistí para que nos quedásemos afuera en caso de que Adrien volviese, mis acompañantes me obligaron a entrar. Kisame y Nagato revisaron la bodega donde estaban Gaara y el cadáver de Kiba y luego fueron a lavarse. El padre Itachi rezaba sin parar. Yo no me despegaba de la ventana y Konan no se despegaba de mí.

\- Ya regresará, Sakura -decía mi amiga- Ten fe en Kami-sama.

\- Mi fe se debilita cuando de Sasori se trata, Konan -murmuré.

\- Lo amas mucho -dijo, bajando la mirada, pues sentía mi tristeza como si fuese suya. Cuando Kisame y Nagato subieron, les pregunté si nuestros enemigos habían mencionado a Shikamaru o a Temari en algún momento.

\- No -dijo Nagato- Pero no es que hayamos conversado, precisamente. Cuando llegamos al castillo nuestros enemigos estaban buscando a Fū y logramos darle muerte a Neji gracias a que lo tomamos por sorpresa en una de las habitaciones. Akasuna lo golpeó en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que Neji perdió el equilibrio y, una vez en el suelo, Akasuna lo atravesó con la _cruz Patriarcal_.  
La condesa se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y huyó con Akasuna pisándole los talones, mientras ese horrible **Vampyr** entregaba su alma a Lucifer, sacudiéndose y lanzando su sangre maldita en todas las direcciones a través de la herida que la cruz había dejado en su corazón. Luego, cuando hubo expirado, Kisame y yo metimos su cadáver en la misma celda en la que estaban los cuerpos de Fū y el otro Haruno.  
Lo más impactante fue ver el cuerpo de Fū. Lucía como un cadáver de más de doscientos años, con la piel colgándole de los huesos y el pelo blanco extendiéndose sobre el suelo de piedra, en lugar de la cabellera azul que hasta hace tan poco la había caracterizado.

\- Cuando Nagato mencionó que había estado comprometido con esa antigüedad no pude menos que felicitarlo por haber cambiado de opinión -dijo Kisame, en lo que adiviné era un esfuerzo por bromear para tranquilizarme un poco.

Había amanecido y aún no había rastros de Sasori.

\- Necesitaremos tomar turnos para dormir -dijo Kisame- Konan, Nagato ¿por qué no se retiran a su habitación? Yo me quedaré aquí con Sakura esperando el regreso de Sasori. El padre Itachi ya se ha dormido, como pueden ver.

El pobre padre Itachi dio un respingo y dijo:

\- ¿Dormido? ¿Yo? ¡Jamás!

\- Vaya a descansar, padre –dije- Kisame me acompañará.

Konan, Nagato y el padre Itachi ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de reponerse de su largo viaje y al fin aceptaron irse a dormir, aunque a regañadientes.

\- El doctor parece estar bien -me dijo Kisame, quien tenía ciertos conocimientos de medicina- Su herida es bastante superficial y se repondrá en poco tiempo.

\- Es una lástima... -dije- Es tan malvado como los **Vampyr**. Por otra parte, me alegra saber que podrán ser Shikamaru y Temari quienes decidan qué hacer con él. Es a ellos a quienes más ha dañado Gaara.

La mañana estaba gris y la lluvia caía sobre los árboles que rodeaban la propiedad de Kisame Hoshigaki. Apenas había pasado una hora, pero cada minuto que transcurría era un siglo para mí, y mi desesperación era tan grande que no me importaba enfrentarme a la condesa con tal de ver a Sasori.

\- Voy a ir en busca de él -anuncié.

\- ¡No! -exclamó Kisame- Ni lo piense. No le permitiré dejar esta casa. Sasori no debe tardar en llegar, y si usted no está aquí será mucho peor para todos.

\- Venga conmigo entonces, Kisame -dije- No soporto más esta angustia. Si no lo hallamos, regresaremos antes del anochecer.

\- Estoy demasiado cansado, Sakura. No podría cabalgar en este estado. De hecho, estoy convencido de que usted tampoco podría resistir tanto tiempo, puesto que no ha dormido en toda la noche -replicó Kisame.

\- Se equivoca, Kisame. No podré dormir o descansar hasta que no sepa qué ha sido de Sasori -dije.

\- Espere entonces a que Nagato despierte. Para entonces, habré dormido algunas horas y él y yo iremos por Sasori -dijo Kisame.

\- Vaya entonces a su habitación, Kisame. Yo estaré aquí, vigilando la entrada hasta que ustedes estén listos para partir de nuevo.

\- Me parece razonable -dijo él- Deseo, sin embargo, que me dé su palabra de que no saldrá de la propiedad hasta entonces.

Me fue difícil, pero al fin accedí:

\- Le doy mi palabra -dije.

\- Si Sasori no se ha presentado aquí en un par de horas, mande a que ensillen mi caballo y el de Uzumaki.

Kisame Hoshigaki se fue entonces a descansar y yo me quedé mirando las nubes que amenazaban con convertirse en una gran tormenta. Apoyé mis manos contra la ventana y dejé escapar una honda exhalación de pesar. El desasosiego que sentía no me permitía llorar más, y tuve que hacer uso de todas mis fuerzas para convencerme de que debía cumplir con mi palabra de no salir de la casa. No pude evitar golpear con mi puño el grueso cristal a modo de desahogo.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"** **Capítulo 36: La reunión.** **"** inicia y termina acá, como vieron fue algo corta al igual que unos capítulos pasados, además de que **Sasori** se presenta de forma oficial en la historia de una buena vez para los que pensaban que no llegaría nunca, acá lo tenemos por fin y no se irá hasta el final del libro que esta pronto a terminar.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina,** **Shino, Chouji, Kankuro _,_ Zetsu, Kurama, Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Rock Lee.**

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	37. Capítulo 37: NOX AETERNA

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

 **NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarles. Aparte que diré que intentaré actualizar **UNA O DOS VECES AL MES** por lo que les pido perdón de ante mano y me comprendan por favor.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de actualizarlo así sea cada una o dos veces al mes para que no pierdan el hilo de esta historia junto con la de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta (** si no la conocen los invito a leerla, actualmente esta se encuentra en **PAUSA** **)** , no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo. De ahora en adelante **Sasori** empieza a aparecer en lo que queda de historia, sé que demoró mucho y esto esta que termina pero no es tan malo, al fin nuestro pelirrojo se presenta oficialmente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: NOX AETERNA.**

\- Sakura -dijo la voz de Sasori tras de mí.

Sentí que la vida regresaba a mí cuando me torné para encontrarme con que, efectivamente, era él quien había hablado y me estrechaba entre sus brazos. Me apartó de sí inmediatamente y supe que algo terrible ocurría por la expresión de su rostro.

\- No hables -me dijo, murmurando- No digas una sola palabra y procura no hacer ningún sonido. Sígueme.

Tomándome de la mano, me arrastró hasta la parte trasera de la casa. La _cruz Patriarcal_ estaba apoyada contra la pared.

\- Escúchame bien... -dijo, con voz temblorosa- Mi tiempo se acaba. Me equivoqué pensando que al darles muerte a Fū y Neji me había hecho más fuerte. Sus poderes de **Vampyr** me han sido transferidos, pero mi voluntad se agota. No puedo ya beber sangre de Cristo, no puedo siquiera sostener la _cruz Patriarcal_ sin que me queme la piel.

Me enseñó sus dedos tiznados y observé que ya no llevaba puesto su crucifijo.

\- Me lo he arrancado en un impulso -dijo, sin que tuviese yo que preguntarle nada- No soportaba sentirlo tan cerca de mi corazón. He envuelto la _cruz Patriarcal_ en mi abrigo para poder traerla hasta aquí. He estado esperando a que todos se durmieran para hablarte.  
Pierdo mi conciencia del bien y del mal con cada segundo que pasa, Sakura. Si Karin no muere antes de la medianoche, todo mi ser morirá. Es por eso que he venido por ti ahora, antes de desconocerte y de que me desconozcas. El influjo que la condesa ejerce sobre mí ha crecido inusitadamente, y sé que muy pronto dejaré de ser dueño de mis actos.

Los cafés ojos de Sasori confirmaban todo lo que sus palabras acababan de revelarme.

\- Estoy aquí porque he comenzado a rendirme -continuó- Necesito que me sigas y que hagas lo que te pido.

\- Sí, por Kami-sama, sí -dije, tomando sus manos en las mías- Te seguiría a donde fuera.

\- Sabes lo que exijo de tu parte -dijo, mirándome fijamente.

\- Sí -dije, mirándolo a mi vez y dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mi rostro- No es necesario que me lo repitas.

\- Ve por tu arma -dijo- Ya he preparado tu caballo. Toma la _cruz Patriarcal_ y sal por esta puerta. Estaré esperándote en el camino principal.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Al castillo. Sé que Karin aún está allí, escondiéndose. Ella conoce ese lugar mejor que nadie.

\- ¿Y si llevásemos a Kisame y a Nagato con nosotros?

\- No -dijo él- Sólo tú tienes la fuerza necesaria para darme descanso eterno. Además, no me fío de mis instintos con ellos. Después de matar a Neji, he tenido que huir del castillo para no atacarlos. Tú eres quien corre el menor peligro a mi lado.

Fui por la alforja en la que tenía hostias y vino consagrado y en ella puse la pistola y varias de las agujas que habíamos preparado anteriormente. Metí también un par de velas y una caja de cerillas y, después de tomar la _cruz Patriarcal_ , me deslicé fuera de la casa sin hacer ningún ruido. Tal como Sasori me lo había dicho, mi caballo me esperaba ensillado fuera de la propiedad.

Sujeté la _cruz Patriarcal_ a un lado de mi montura y cabalgué hasta el final del camino principal adonde Sasori me aguardaba. Llovía con más fuerza y me puse la pesada capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza para resguardarme del frío.

\- ¿Lo tienes todo? -preguntó Sasori.

\- Todo -respondí, asintiendo y persignándome. Sasori apartó la vista de mí con visible molestia.

\- Vamos -dijo, y espoleó su caballo.

Sasori me guio hasta las afueras del pueblo y después nos adentramos en el bosque. Lo seguí a corta distancia por los senderos interiores. A pesar de que el follaje de los árboles se había hecho más espeso con la llegada de la primavera, no era suficiente para resguardarnos de los enormes goterones que caían sobre nosotros.

Sasori avanzaba frente a mí sin mirar atrás y, al percatarme de que su actitud en verdad estaba cambiando, me prometí no salir del castillo de Ketsueki antes de darle muerte a Karin Kyūketsuki, aquel monstruo que le había hecho tanto daño al ser que más amaba. Mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y sólo escuchaba mi propia respiración exacerbada, de modo que me sorprendió cuán pronto alcanzamos las murallas del castillo de Ketsueki.

\- Deja tu caballo amarrado junto al mío -dijo, desmontando y cruzando la distancia que había entre la muralla de piedra y el puente que conducía al enorme portón principal.

Tomé la _cruz Patriarcal_ en mis brazos y corrí hasta alcanzarlo, pero él se puso de nuevo frente a mí, diciendo:

\- Comprenderás que no quiera mirarte: llevas madero y, además, esa insignia colgando del cuello sobre la capa. Dame una vela encendida para que pueda alumbrarte el camino y quédate siempre tras de mí; nunca me des la espalda.

Encendí una vela y se la di. Sasori extendió la palma de la mano que le quedaba libre hacia la pesada puerta y ésta se abrió, obedeciendo a su voluntad sin necesidad de que él la tocase.

\- Saca la pistola de la alforja. Quiero que me apuntes con ella de ahora en adelante -dijo, traspasando el umbral. Una vez ambos estuvimos adentro, Sasori le dirigió una mirada fugaz a la puerta y ésta se azotó, sobresaltándome brutalmente.

\- Vamos -dijo, con un tono que me heló la sangre en las venas.

Llevaba yo, pues, la _cruz Patriarcal_ en el brazo izquierdo, recostada sobre mi hombro del mismo lado, y la pistola en la mano derecha mientras seguía a Sasori, quien observaba detenidamente cada rincón del amplio y oscuro vestíbulo empedrado. Tenía tanto miedo que la pistola temblaba en mi mano, produciendo sonidos metálicos.

\- Haz un esfuerzo por apuntarme bien -me dijo Sasori, adivinando que había estado apuntando al suelo.

\- Sí -dije, tratando de contener el temblor de mi muñeca y elevando el arma hacia él.

\- Continuemos -dijo Sasori- No está por aquí.

Después de revisar la primera planta, la antigua cocina y la bodega, subimos las escaleras para iniciar la inspección de la planta superior. La terrible tormenta que caía fuera golpeaba con fuerza el viejo tejado por donde se colaba el agua, humedeciendo las paredes y el suelo: hacía tanto frío dentro del castillo que a duras penas si podía sentir mis extremidades. Mi mayor temor era que Karin me asaltara por la espalda sin que yo la oyese venir, y no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás con frecuencia.

\- La sentiría acercarse, Sakura, fija tu atención en mí -dijo Sasori- Procura no distraerte: yo constituyo la mayor amenaza para tu vida.

El tono de Sasori era cínico y sombrío, y una oleada de pánico me recorrió. Él podía leer mis pensamientos, pero yo podía leer su voz, que había perdido toda la calidez de antaño: su amor por mí se había desvanecido y era esto lo que más me aterrorizaba.

\- Es cierto -dijo él- Si no fuera por esa maldita cruz y el hecho de que me estás apuntando.

Un rayo cayó muy cerca del castillo, iluminando el pasillo por donde caminábamos a través de una diminuta ventana que había en lo alto. Un aire feroz emanaba de Sasori, y ahora era yo quien no quería verlo: no me sentía capaz de enfrentar el hecho de que hubiese perdido toda la bondad que lo había caracterizado.

Tal como me lo había advertido él mismo hacía algunas horas, estaba desconociéndolo así como él a mí; tan pronto puede transformarse el amor en miedo. Ya no le apuntaba con la pistola porque él me lo hubiese ordenado sino por defender mi vida.

\- A partir de este momento eres mi enemiga, Sakura Haruno -sentenció, y otro rayo terminó de rasgar mi pecho. Deseé nunca haberlo seguido, sintiéndome embargada por el más profundo dolor.

La hostilidad de Sasori hizo que mi sed de venganza para con Karin tomase posesión de mí, y dejé que fuese mi odio hacia ella el que me condujese a partir de ese momento. La mayoría de las habitaciones por las que pasamos estaban vacías y Sasori, el **Vampyr** , las descartaba una a una después de haberles echado una ojeada. Tardamos mucho tiempo en recorrer la torre norte del castillo de Ketsueki; jamás podré borrar esos momentos de mi mente por el gélido sufrimiento que los acompañó.

Después de mucho andar sin hallar rastros de la condesa, arribamos a los estrechos peldaños que conducían a la torre sur, y ascendí detrás de Sasori, quien temblaba perceptiblemente. Una ráfaga de viento nos recibió al final de la escalinata, apagando la vela que había estado sujetando en su mano hasta ese momento.

\- Hemos llegado -anunció con un rugido.

Un escalofrío me sacudió y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared tan pronto como pude, apuntando con el arma al vacío de la oscuridad.

\- Suelta la cruz, Sakura -ordenó Sasori. El eco de sus palabras resonó por toda la habitación y de repente tuve la certeza de que me había conducido hasta allí para asesinarme.

\- ¡No! -lloré, temblando.

Sus ojos Cafés se encendieron frente a mí, iluminando su rostro pálido que ahora sólo reflejaba la más cruda avidez.

\- Eres mía, ¿recuerdas? -murmuró, dando un paso hacia mí.

\- Ya no, Sasori -balbucí, y lágrimas de terror asomaron a mis ojos.

\- Ambos sabemos que eres incapaz de matarme, Sakura -dijo, clavando sus ojos en los míos- Tú me amas y yo... quiero que me pertenezcas para siempre ¿Por qué luchar contra lo inevitable? Deja esa pesada cruz a un lado.

\- No te amo, Sasori -dije con un hilo de voz.

Él rio por lo bajo y pude ver las puntas de sus colmillos asomarse por un segundo.

\- Dispara, entonces -dijo, dando otro paso hacia mí- Demuéstrame que no me amas.

Elevé mi brazo tembloroso, apuntándole con la pistola a la altura del corazón.

\- No te acerques más, Sasori... -dije, sollozando- porque si tengo que elegir entre enviarte directamente al cielo o ir contigo al infierno, escojo lo primero.

\- Nadie tiene por qué ir al infierno, mi hermosa flor de invierno. Nadie tiene por qué morir. Perdimos, Sakura -dijo, riendo con tristeza-Ahora tengo sed y estoy cansado ¿No estás cansada tú también?

La tenue luz de sus ojos penetraba en los míos, despojándome de mis fuerzas y haciendo que el más denso sopor se adueñase de mí.

\- ¿No querrías descansar junto a mí? ¿No saciarías tú mi sed, amada eterna?

\- Muerte infinita -susurré, soltando el arma.

\- Vida eterna -dijo él.

\- No me amas -dije.

\- ¿Qué es amar, si no es tener sed de alguien? -dijo, acercándose aún más- Yo saciaré la tuya después, y vivirás en mi abrazo para siempre.

\- Moriré en tus brazos.

\- Verás cómo es la más hermosa muerte.

\- No podré morir en Kami-sama -dije, apoyando la _cruz Patriarcal_ contra el muro y despidiéndome de ella.

\- Morirás en mí y yo en ti; vivirás en mí para que yo pueda vivir- Deshice el nudo de mi crucifijo y dejé que cayera sobre el suelo, exponiéndome por completo a Sasori.

Él avanzó hacia mí, aprisionándome contra la pared con violencia. Elevó mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y me sujetó por ambas muñecas con una sola de sus manos, venciéndome por completo. Acarició mi cuello con su mano libre, deteniéndose en la base de mi nuca, y acercó su rostro al mío sin soltarme. Había cerrado sus ojos y respiraba sobre mí.

\- Creí que me amabas cuando te traje aquí... -dijo en un murmullo casi imperceptible- Ahora lo sé. Nunca más -sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo: tenían el color de la avellana y estaban húmedos- Nunca más volveremos a sufrir, Sakura Haruno. Te lo juro por Cristo, nuestro Kami-sama.

De repente se apartó de mí y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomó la _cruz Patriarcal_ en sus manos. Lanzando un hondo grito de dolor, se dio la vuelta, exclamando:

\- ¡Muere, maldita **Vampyr** de los infiernos por quien he derramado mis últimas lágrimas! ¡Muere, en el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo! ¡Muere, en el nombre de todas tus víctimas, en el nombre de mis padres y en nombre de mi venganza! ¡Muere en el nombre de todo lo que es sagrado, en el nombre de la muerte y en el nombre de la vida! ¡Muere, maldita, y que por cada segundo de tiempo que Lucifer te ha dado pases mil más en el infierno! ¡Muere ahora, muere para siempre, muere eternamente! ¡Muere con todo el peso de tu vida en muerte, de tu muerte en vida, de la muerte con la que me tocaste! ¡Muere, y maldita seas por toda la eternidad puesto que maldita fue tu vida y maldita tu falsa resurrección! ¡Muere, Karin Kyūketsuki! ¡Muere, condesa sangrienta! ¡Muere de una vez por todas!

Los gritos de Karin resonaron en el recinto y una llamarada se desprendió de ella cuando Sasori la atravesó de lado a lado con la _cruz Patriarcal_ , precipitándola contra el suelo. El fuego que la abrasaba iluminó el lugar en que me encontraba. En el centro de la enorme habitación empedrada, al lado de la agónica condesa que aullaba y gemía sin cesar, había un enorme baño vacío sobre el que colgaban gruesas cadenas de hierro. Aquél había sido el cuarto de torturas de Karin Kyūketsuki y sus aliados durante su reinado del terror en Ketsueki.

El impacto de los sucesos había hecho que me refugiase en el rincón más alejado de la estancia, donde me había replegado, temblando y llorando a la vez, sin comprender aún lo ocurrido. Estaba segura de estar presenciando un verdadero milagro, pues era Karin quien ardía en llamas y Sasori no había probado una sola gota de mi sangre. Él había caído de rodillas a unos pasos de Karin y había escondido el rostro en sus manos, de modo que yo no podía vérselo. No sabía yo si oraba o lloraba; sabía que respiraba, pues percibía el leve movimiento de sus hombros.

Entonces las llamas que circundaban a nuestra enemiga comenzaron a extinguirse, y con ellas sus gritos. La inmortal condesa estaba, por fin, expirando, y abriría sus ojos una vez más para pronunciar sus últimas palabras. Karin hizo un gran esfuerzo por elevar su cabeza encanecida y mirarnos a través de un irreconocible rostro tiznado y ampollado. Sus ojos, aún llenos de rencor e hipocresía, se posaron sobre Sasori y sobre mí:

\- ¿No tendríais en vuestros corazones mis queridos enemigos algún resquicio de compasión para con esta vieja alma? Sasori, Sakura, lo único que os pido es que me deis vuestra paz. Sé -dijo, y por un instante pareció que se ahogaba- que os he hecho daño y, sabedlo, lo pagaré con creces. Lucifer me aguarda y él es el inmisericorde juez que.  
Él se encargará de llevarse mi alma para siempre jamás. El pecado es mi naturaleza; lo fue desde mi nacimiento y sigue siéndolo ahora que este madero atraviesa mi corazón. Mis víctimas no viven ya; es muy tarde para obtener su perdón. Pero vosotros dos... vosotros dos aún vivís.  
Aunque no albergo esperanza alguna de salvación, pues mi partida es inminente... querría partir sabiendo que, antes de entregar mi alma, al menos uno de vosotros dos se acercó a mí para bendecirme.

Sasori, cuya figura de perfil podía ver con claridad, levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos y se puso de pie con lentitud. Por un instante, temí que fuese a inclinarse sobre Karin para concederle su última voluntad y corrí hasta él, aferrándolo del brazo para detenerlo. Sabía que una criatura tan malvada como Karin jamás podría pedir piedad sinceramente, y que tales palabras no debían ser más que su último intento de sobrevivir o, al menos, de arrastrar a alguno de nosotros dos a la tumba con ella.

\- Descuida -dijo Sasori por entre los dientes- Así los santos quisieran absolverla, su corazón aún le pertenecería a Lucifer. Adiós, Karin Kyūketsuki, ve a encontrarte con tu destino final. Si en verdad deseas perdón, sólo Cristo puede otorgártelo y es a Él a quien debes dirigirte, no a nosotros. Después de todo sólo somos humanos.

Dichas estas palabras, Sasori me tomó de la mano y me obligó a retroceder con él hasta la salida de la habitación, alejándonos así varios metros de la condesa.

\- ¡Malditos seáis ambos! -grito Karin sofocada mente- ¡Todo lo que pido es una gota de sangre! ¿No me la daréis? ¡Malditos seáis! ¡Malditos, mil veces malditos!

\- Te esperan siglos de sed hasta el Juicio Final, Karin Kyūketsuki... -dije, mirándola por primera vez sin miedo u odio, pues sabía que había llegado su hora y, en el fondo, sólo podía sentir alivio.

Tomé mi crucifijo del suelo y me lo até una vez más alrededor del cuello, persignándome:

\- Por la señal de la santa cruz, de nuestros enemigos líbranos, Señor Dios Nuestro.

\- Así sea -dijo Sasori, quien tomó mi crucifijo entre sus manos para besarlo, inclinando su cabeza.

Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, distinguí en ellos una cualidad que nunca antes había hecho parte de Sasori: paz.

\- Es a ti a quien regalo esta paz que me embriaga como el más dulce de los elíxires, Sakura, amiga mía -dijo, leyéndome el pensamiento y mostrándome su más sincera sonrisa, que era una de verdadero sosiego.

Me abracé a él con fuerza y él me rodeó con sus brazos; ambos permanecimos callados mientras nuestra enemiga entregaba al mundo sus últimos suspiros. Cuando pensábamos que todo había terminado, varias figuras diáfanas de apariencia humana aparecieron alrededor de la condesa, materializándose a partir de la nada ante nosotros.

Primero fueron dos o tres y luego diez, veinte y así sucesivamente hasta llenar todo el recinto. Ni Sasori ni yo podíamos hacer más que parpadear: aquellos seres que estábamos viendo eran, sin lugar a dudas, fantasmas.

\- Somos las víctimas de Karin Kyūketsuki -dijeron, en lo que parecía un rezo- y hemos venido para verla partir. Hemos estado esperando este momento por más de doscientos años. Nada nos ata ya a esta tierra, pues nuestras almas han sido liberadas con su muerte. Parte Karin al infierno para que nosotros podamos ascender a los cielos.

Las voces de las víctimas de Karin se unieron en un himno glorioso y angelical que nos envolvió largo tiempo hasta que todas se desvanecieron en medio de un halo de luz cegadora. Al final sólo quedó la habitación vacía con nosotros dos y la _cruz Patriarcal_ : el cuerpo de Karin había sido arrastrado, junto con su alma, a los más hondos abismos del averno.

\- Vámonos de aquí -dijo Sasori, tomando la _cruz Patriarcal_ en una mano y arrastrándome con la otra a través de los lóbregos corredores del castillo.

Ambos corrimos sin mirar atrás, aterrados, como si aquel lugar todavía encerrase peligros para nosotros y fuese imprescindible que escapásemos de él de inmediato. Aún no sé qué nos hizo temer tanto durante esos instantes en los que tratábamos de hallar la salida, pero presiento que un lugar tan sombrío como aquél está condenado a recrear eternamente los horribles actos en él cometidos por sus moradores. Esos recuerdos intangibles siguen percibiéndose con el espíritu a través de los siglos, así el agua haya borrado las huellas de sangre de su suelo y los gritos de las víctimas hayan sido ahogados detrás de sus inexpugnables muros de piedra.

Cuando regresamos a casa de Kisame Hoshigaki calados de frío hasta los huesos, Nagato y Kisame recién llegaban de buscarnos exhaustivamente por los alrededores del poblado de Ketsueki en compañía de unos cuantos empleados de Kisame. Si vemos a ambos con vida no hubiese sido un alivio tan enorme para ellos, no habríamos terminado de oír sus reproches.

\- ¡Ha faltado usted a su palabra, Sakura! -repetía Kisame sin cesar-¡Habría podido, al menos, dejarnos una nota! Mire a su pobre amiga Konan ¡Ha estado a punto de morir del miedo cuando se percató de su ausencia!

Konan, sin embargo, me llevaba ya al interior de la casa y me despojaba de mi capa emparamada, poniéndome una manta por encima de los hombros y obligándome a sentarme junto al fuego. Los gritos de victoria de los hombres llegaron hasta donde estábamos y no pude dejar de sonreír: supe que Sasori acababa de comunicarles que Karin había muerto. Karin me miró con expresión de incredulidad y balbució:

\- ¿Es cierto acaso lo que estoy imaginando, Sakura?

Miré a mi amiga a los ojos y, de inmediato, ambas derramamos lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Ha muerto, Konan- respondí- Karin Kyūketsuki ha muerto.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto será desarrollado de manera lenta pero intentaré ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyen. Ya dije que este será algo lento dado que así se desarrolla la trama original el libro, por lo cual este finc por así decirlo, será el doble de largo que el libro porque **no pienso atosigarlos con capítulos largos, es por eso que esos que son en extremo largos los divido en partes** para que sea más tranquila la lectura y ustedes no se sientan atenuados de leer algo tamaño familiar donde podrían demorar horas en lugar de minutos. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"** **Capítulo 37: NOX AETERNA.** **"** inicia y termina acá, como vieron fue algo corta al igual que unos capítulos pasados, además de que **Sasori** se presenta de forma oficial en la historia de una buena vez para los que pensaban que no llegaría nunca, acá lo tenemos por fin y no se irá hasta el final del libro que esta pronto a terminar.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con esta adaptación, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina,** **Shino, Chouji, Kankuro _,_ Zetsu, Kurama, Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Rock Lee.**

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.


	38. Capítulo 38: VAMPYR

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, la historia es de Carolina Andújar y los personajes de Masahi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación por entretenimiento.**_

 **NOTA:** Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero la razón es que estoy tan ocupada con la universidad que no tengo tiempo para nada, estudio de lunes a sábado de 7 am a 10 pm los seis días, pero de a poco he ido adelantando el capítulo hasta terminarlo, incluso lo hice más largo para recompensarles. Y quiero darles de ante mano un agradecimiento por acompañarme en esta adaptación la cual a llegado a su fin si desea dado que como les dije esta saga tiene otro libro.

Les agradezco a las personas que hayan estado leyendo los capítulos y hayan comentado. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero como sabrán a mi no me sobra precisamente el tiempo. Yagradezco mucho que me hayan acompañado en esta horripilante aventura la cual se acaba si así es como deseas; en cuestión de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** haré lo posible de actualizarla dentro de poco, no merecen que se pierdan por mi poca presencia. Les pido perdón de ante mano por lo aburrido que tal vez les parezca este capitulo, recuerden que la historia es un poco lenta pero animo hemos logrado hacer lo imposible que a veces parecía que es acabar con esta adaptación.

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: VAMPYR.**

Esa noche no paró de llover. Después de tomar un largo baño caliente me metí en la cama y, a pesar de los rayos que caían sobre el pueblo de Ketsueki, dormí mejor que en muchos años. Sasori les había narrado a los demás cómo había rastreado a Karin hasta la torre sur del castillo, donde ésta solía tomar sus baños de sangre.

Según sus palabras, la única forma de hacer que la condesa saliese de su escondite era dejándole creer que él había perdido su voluntad. Creyéndose victoriosa, la condesa, quien podía escuchar cada palabra que se pronunciaba en el castillo, se había alistado para reclamarlo por el resto de la eternidad en cuanto él consumase su primer ataque. Sasori había entonces hecho uso de todas sus fuerzas restantes para tomar la _cruz Patriarcal_ de nuevo en sus manos y sorprender a Karin con una muerte repentina.

\- ¡Pobre hija mía! -había dicho el padre Itachi, dirigiéndose a mí- ¿Cómo pudo Akasuna hacerte pensar que iba a atacarte en realidad? ¡Tienes un corazón muy fuerte! ¡Yo habría muerto del susto instantáneamente!

Debo haberme sonrojado al recordar la escasa oposición que había ofrecido yo en aquellos momentos porque Sasori me miró de soslayo y se aclaró la garganta, diciendo:

\- Creo que Sakura sabía que, en el fondo, yo habría sido incapaz de hacerle daño ¿Verdad que sí, Sakura?

\- Sí -mentí, y Sasori me dirigió una fugaz mirada que no supe interpretar.

Sasori durmió tanto durante los días siguientes que todos comenzamos a creer que no iba a levantarse. Parecía, empero, estar descansando profundamente, y asumimos que lo necesitaba.

\- Creo que estoy recuperando el sueño perdido de los últimos años -nos dijo, emergiendo al fin de su alcoba, una mañana en que todos desayunábamos juntos.

\- ¿Café, Sasori? -le preguntó Kisame, ofreciéndole una taza.

\- Por favor -dijo él, sonriendo.

No creo jamás haber visto a nadie disfrutar tanto de una hogaza de pan con mantequilla y una taza de café como a Sasori. Sonreí, procurando no mirarlo para no incomodarlo mientras tomaba su primer desayuno en años. Sus modales en la mesa eran exquisitos, como era de esperarse, y comía sin prisa. Habría podido decirse que Sasori estaba saboreando cada instante de la vida humana que había recobrado.

Pasamos unos días de gran tranquilidad en casa de Kisame, paseándonos por los verdes jardines y aspirando el perfumado aroma de la primavera que se difundía por el aire. Una noche, Konan, el padre Itachi y yo recordábamos nuestras vivencias en Konoha no tōjō mientras Sasori y Nagato, quienes se habían hecho grandes amigos, fumaban con Kisame en la biblioteca.

\- A propósito de Konoha no tōjō -dijo Konan- ¿creéis que sí se trata del mismo templo bosquejado en el libro de Kisame?

\- Estoy convencida de ello -repliqué- pero aun no logro comprender por qué está marcado ese lugar en el mapa con la _cruz Patriarcal_.

\- Ay, hijas... -respondió el padre Itachi- ¡No puedo creer que haya olvidado decíroslo! ¡Los años comienzan a causar estragos en mí! Lo he visto en un sueño: ése es el lugar donde debe descansar la _cruz Patriarcal_.

Konan y yo lo miramos, anonadadas.

\- Sobre la cruz, debemos plantar un nuevo árbol -continuó el padre- De tal modo, la madera de la _cruz Patriarcal_ se convertirá en madera viva que dará fruto y semilla.

\- ¡Tengo que decírselo a Sasori! -exclamé, feliz, y salí corriendo del salón.

Mi árbol iba a renacer muy pronto. Comprendía al fin aquel sueño en que mi tío Shisui me enseñaba el árbol que estaba marcado con la _cruz Patriarcal_.

\- ¡Sasori! -dije, olvidando tocar y entrando a la biblioteca- ¡Tenemos que llevar la _cruz Patriarcal_ a Konoha no tōjō!

Sasori pareció turbarse con mi presencia y se tardó un poco en contestar.

\- ¿De veras? -preguntó, palideciendo un poco.

Kisame y Nagato permanecieron en silencio, mirándome.

\- ¿Qué os ocurre? -pregunté- Estáis actuando de forma extraña...

\- No, no, Sakura... continúa, por favor -dijo Kisame- ¿Decías que la cruz debe ser llevada a Konoha no tōjō?

\- Sí -dije- ¡El padre Itachi lo vio en un sueño! Debe ser puesta bajo tierra en el lugar marcado en la ilustración. Pero no vais a convencerme de que aquí no ocurre algo fuera de lo común. Os pido que me digáis de inmediato de qué se trata.

\- Konan y yo debemos viajar a Mizu no Kuni en un par de días –dijo Nagato- y el padre Itachi desea venir con nosotros, pues quiere conocer la colección de libros de mi primo Yahiko.

\- Eso lo sé, Nagato -dije, mirándolo con sospecha.

\- Y tú planeas regresar al campamento de los gitanos en busca de Temari Sabaku y su esposo, ¿no es así? -preguntó Nagato.

\- Sí, así es -contesté- ¿Teméis acaso que haya algún peligro en ello? Sasori y Kisame vendrían conmigo.

\- No podré acompañaros, Sakura- anunció Kisame, con un extraño brillo en los ojos-he recibido una carta de mi hija esta mañana. Voy a ser abuelo de nuevo en pocos días.

\- ¡Eso es magnífico, Kisame! -dije, avanzando hacia él y apretando sus manos- Aún no comprendo cuál es el problema.

\- Bueno -balbució Nagato- el problema reside en que...

No terminó su frase y miró como pidiendo ayuda a Kisame, quien a su vez dirigió una mirada afanosa a Sasori, quien se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y a decir, suspirando:

\- ¡Sois terribles! ¡Lo hacéis todo tanto más difícil!

Nagato clavó la mirada en el suelo. Kisame se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana, diciendo:

\- Es una hermosa noche, Sasori. ¿Por qué no llevas a Sakura a dar un paseo por el jardín?

A todo esto no podía yo hacer otra cosa que mirar a Sasori con los ojos muy abiertos, sin parpadear. Él me miraba con aire indeciso, sin decir nada.

\- ¿Estáis tratando de gastarme una broma? -les pregunté.

\- El padre Itachi opina que no deberíais emprender ese viaje juntos, Sakura -dijo Nagato, al fin- Le preocupa que Akasuna y tú... eh... Está preocupado por ti. Yo le he dicho que, mientras estés con Akasuna, bien podemos hacer de cuenta que has tomado los hábitos, pero Akasuna parece opinar de otra forma.

\- Maldita sea, Uzumaki, me las pagarás -gruñó Sasori- Ven, Sakura, vamos a tomar ese condenado paseo.

Dicho esto me sacó de la habitación sin que yo pudiese decir nada. Konan me miró extrañada cuando Sasori me hizo pasar de largo por su lado, casi arrastrándome. La mirada culpable del padre Itachi confirmó las palabras de Nagato y abrí la boca para protestar, pero Sasori me dijo:

\- Después.

Me llevó hasta el último rincón del jardín sin decir una palabra y al fin se dignó a mirarme. Estaba sumamente nervioso.

\- El padre Itachi tiene razón -habló al fin, tragando en seco. Lo miré, arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿Mi honor peligra contigo? -pregunté, mordiéndome el labio para no reír.

\- Sí -respondió, y yo di un respingo- ¡No! Bueno, no se trata de eso, en realidad.

Sasori estaba balbuciendo y había enrojecido por primera vez, cosa que me parecía en extremo divertida.

\- ¿De qué se trata, entonces? -inquirí.

Sasori pareció recuperar la compostura.

\- Yo... Sakura, deseo saber hasta qué punto los momentos de terror que pasaste por mi causa en el castillo de Karin te afectan aún.

Ése sí que era un tema diferente.

\- Me encuentro feliz, ahora que la pesadilla ha terminado–respondí con sinceridad, pero sin comprender a dónde quería llegar.

\- ¿Me temes?

Su seriedad me conmovió.

\- ¿Temerte? Pero, Sasori, ¿qué dices? ¿No sabes, acaso, que el saberte cerca me da serenidad? Si no fuera por ti, no podría sentirme a salvo, aun ahora que la condesa ha muerto. Antes que nada, eres dueño de mi entera confianza.

Sasori me tomó entonces de las manos y me miró de forma extraña.

\- Hay algo que debes saber. Algo que he descubierto y que quizá podría hacerte cambiar de parecer en cuanto a ese voto de confianza que acabas de hacerme.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -pregunté, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío.

\- Espero que no temas estar a solas conmigo a causa de esto, Sakura.

Lo miré unos instantes, tratando de adivinar qué escondía, pero su expresión era inescrutable.

\- Creo que, especialmente después de lo ocurrido en el castillo, puedo decir con plena convicción que me fío más de ti que de mí misma, Sasori -dije, al fin.

Sasori se acercó entonces a mi oído y dijo:

\- Aún soy **Vampyr**.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Los señores Sabaku jamás han conocido a su nieto, el hermoso hijo de Shikamaru y Temari, ni tampoco han vuelto a saber nada de esta última. Los vi en un par de ocasiones en que me paseaba con Sasori por las calles de mí hermosa Sunagakure. Lucen infelices y amargados, y siguen siendo los mismos que trataron a su hija con tanta crueldad.

Sasori, quien leyó sus pensamientos sin querer, me dijo que la señora Sabaku se había sentido incómoda en mi presencia, pues considera que la desaparición de Temari ha insultado a mi familia. El señor Sabaku no siente más que rencor para con su hija y se enferma cada vez que su nombre es mencionado, por lo que no pude menos que preguntarle si había tenido noticias de ella, sólo para tener el placer de verlo adquirir el más verde de los semblantes.

\- Eres perversa, Sakura -bromeó Sasori, riendo por lo bajo mientras el señor Sabaku se alejaba de nosotros, perdiéndose entre los transeúntes del desierto.

A pesar de que he insistido mucho para que Shikamaru y Temari se muden a una de mis propiedades del campo, ellos han preferido seguir llevando la vida nómada que los hace tan felices en compañía de su amada familia gitana. Tengo que confesar que esto, en gran parte, me favorece, pues me da la oportunidad de ir a visitarlos al campamento con relativa frecuencia: hay pocas personas más alegres y especiales que ese maravilloso grupo de gitanos y, cuando se aproxima el verano, me encuentro invariablemente contando los días para escuchar las historias fantásticas que la madre de Shikamaru narra en las noches de luna llena.

En cuanto al horrendo castillo de Ketsueki, he traspasado los títulos de propiedad al Estado. Como Kisame vendió su propiedad en el poblado muy poco después de nacer su nieto, ninguno de nosotros tiene motivos para regresar a esos desgraciados parajes que han visto morir a nuestros enemigos en ya dos ocasiones.

El doctor Gaara, por su parte, fue entregado a la justicia y ha sido condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en una sucia prisión por su complicidad en los crímenes perpetrados por Neji en Iwagakure, además de otros tantos que había llevado a cabo por cuenta propia en su práctica de medicina. El Da Vinci macabro, como lo han apodado en Iwagakure a causa de las espantosas disecciones ilegales que le han sido atribuidas, jamás volverá a ver la luz del sol.

Cuando Sasori me llevó a conocer a Jiraiya en Otogakure, éste no podía creer que un doctor hubiese recibido su merecido.

\- Intentamos corregir por medio del arte medicinal los monstruosos experimentos que suelen llevar a cabo los alópatas y los herbolarios, aunque no siempre estamos a tiempo. La humanidad parece querer enceguecerse ante la inextinguible evidencia que grita en contra de estos verdugos que se hacen llamar salvadores de vidas ¡todo esto a pesar de mandar a la tumba a más gentes que ningún **Vampyr**!

Jiraiya no comprendía que Sasori fuera **Vampyr** y humano a la vez, sobre todo ahora que Karin había muerto.

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco lo comprendo -dijo Sasori- Simplemente, es así. Pero puedes estar seguro, mi muy estimado Jiraiya, de que no siento ningún deseo de beber sangre humana.

\- ¿Cómo sabes, entonces, que sigues siendo **Vampyr**? –preguntó Jiraiya, desconcertado.

\- Jamás perdí los poderes que había adquirido -explicó Sasori-Puedo verlo todo con nitidez en la más absoluta oscuridad, poseo el don de escuchar cosas que otros no y, de vez en cuando, puedo leer los pensamientos de otras personas -dicho esto agregó en voz baja, guiñándole un ojo a Jiraiya- Me es muy útil en lo que concierne a Sakura, quien es tan impetuosa. También, en algunos momentos de ira, he sentido que mis colmillos se alargan y que poseo fuerzas capaces de acabar con cualquiera pero es una reacción instintiva de ataque que tengo bajo control.

\- ¿Crees que puedas llegar a desear alimentarte de la sangre de otros mortales en el futuro? -preguntó Jiraiya, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Si así lo desease, podría hacerlo ahora mismo-repuso Sasori, sus ojos cafés oscureciéndose- pero no es el caso: ciento grandes aficiones por los cereales.

Jiraiya rio largamente y los tres brindamos por el gran éxito de su clínica homeopática mientras su amable esposa, descansaba ya en la habitación vecina.

\- No creo que sea conveniente que su esposa se entere de mi condición-dijo Sasori, suplicando la prudencia de su amigo.

\- Mis labios están sellados, mi amigo **Vampyr** -respondió Jiraiya inmediatamente.

\- Sabía que podía confiar en ti antes; esto no ha cambiado en lo absoluto ni cambiará jamás, Jiraiya –dijo Sasori.

\- ¿Lo sabes porque puedes leer mis pensamientos? –preguntó Jiraiya, sonriendo.

\- No. Lo sé porque eres un verdadero amigo -dijo Sasori con toda seriedad.

La negra noche de las montañas se extendía sobre las ramas del árbol que crece frente al edificio donde está mi antigua habitación de Konoha no tōjō, y la suave bruma lo acunaba con dulzura. El nuevo árbol brotó de la nada muy poco después que hubiéramos depositado la _cruz Patriarcal_ bajo la tierra de la colina, en una hermosa ceremonia oficiada por el padre Itachi el mismo día en que cumplía años.

Tres años después, este nuevo árbol, fuera de ser un poco más pequeño que el que estuvo un día en su lugar, se asemeja tanto al anterior que bien podría decirse que es el mismo que pude admirar tantas veces desde mi ventana.

\- Es el hijo de tu árbol -me dijo Sasori, sonriendo.

\- Lo sé -respondí, y ambos nos quedamos contemplándolo en silencio largo tiempo bajo la luna roja de octubre.

 **FIN…?**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Como dije este proyecto fue desarrollado de manera lenta pero intenté ser constante con él. Tengo la esperanza que lo apoyarán lo más que pudieran. Espero que les guste y me perdonen unas faltas ortográficas pero no soy muy hábil en el teclado dado que tengo problemas de vista y a veces se me confunden las teclas. La trama de **"** **Capítulo 38: VAMPYR.** **"** inicia y termina acá junto con el resto de la historia de nuestro pelirrojo y pelirrosa, como vieron fue algo corta al igual que unos capítulos pasados.

Una vez más agradezco a los que están apoyando esto y espero leerlos en otro comentario para saber si les interesa que siga con la adaptación del segundo libro, o que haga otra cosa o si les gusta o saber que **personaje** les gustaría ver acá en algún momento. Hasta ahora llevo a **Mikoto, Kushina,** **Shino, Chouji, Kankuro _,_ Zetsu, Kurama, Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Rock Lee.**

Para los que no lo sepan, también pueden decir que **personaje femenino** desean leer, menos a **INO** que la tengo pensada para la continuación, si es que se da al igual que a **DEIDARA**.

 _ **NOTA:** No tengo casi palabras para describir la sensación de auto satisfacción que siento al haber logrado terminar con Vampyr la cual fue una adaptación que me demoró más de lo que yo en lo personal esperaba dado a mis problemas personales y por mi falta de tiempo... Pero acá lo tenemos, el ultimo capítulo si así lo desean, el capítulo donde la trama de todo el libro de Vampyr llega a su final, como saben esto cuenta con otro libro el cual se llama "Vajda, príncipe inmortal" el cual si así desean puedo adaptarlo para que ustedes aun se encuentren inmersos dentro de esta atmósfera de suspenso y terror vampirico junto con unos nuevos personajes y también los que conocimos en esta ocasión donde habrá un final donde posiblemente muchos querrían haber visto en este capítulo. Les vuelvo a agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que siguieron de principio a fin este proyecto, que me comentaban o simplemente lo leían, gracias a todos logramos llegar a este punto y con su ayuda sabré si desean o no la próxima parte. De ante mano les vuelvo a dar las gracias a todos y espero leerlos prontamente en otra historia._

 _Recuerden chicos: " **NUNCA DIGAN QUE DE ESTA SANGRE NO BEBERÁN** "_


End file.
